The Fated Harry Potter
by ladymedic
Summary: Involves NTRL, HGRW and of course Harry and Ginny. Will the trio return for their 7th year and how does Ginny fit into the prophesy.of course I own nothing of the characters or the world of Harry Potter. I've changed the rating for mature subject matter
1. Chapter 1

"Remus…Remus? What's going on here?" Nymphadora Tonks and just walked through the door of, for lack of a better term, her boyfriend's bedroom at Number 12 Grimmauld Place to find him standing next to his pristinely made bed while folding a t-shirt. On the bed was an open duffel bag and a tattered old brief case. Tonks immediately began to think the worst. Thoughts that Remus was leaving her when they had just sorted our their relationship rushed to her. Remus turned in time to see her short, spiky bubblegum pink hair turn to a mousy brown that was streaked liberally with gray and an ever present sparkle dim in her eyes. Remus was across the room in two strides gently pulling Tonks into his embrace. With one hand he held both of hers (partly to have and maintain contact with her and partly to keep her from going for her wand to hex him into next week) and with his wand hand and a flick of his wrist, he conjured an oversized rocking chair.

Remus led Tonks over to the chair. He sat down and pulled her into his lap. Laying his wand on the bedside table he began to stroke her back and murmur soothing sounds into the top of her head. "Nymphadora it's not what it looks like. Yes, I am packing but I'm not leaving you…us. I was hoping to be done before you got home so that I could have dinner ready and could properly explain. I wanted to avoid a scene just like this." He said kissing the top of her head. He released her hands and with one finger under her chin raised her face so that she was looking into his eyes. "Love, even though I still can't believe you love me…I'm not running away. I have a mission to go on." He felt Tonks tense in his lap and rapidly continued his explanation, "I'm not going back to the wolves. We're through with that. Arthur, Kingsley and I are going to take it in turns to stay with Harry."

Tonks interrupted him, "Harry? You're going to his aunt and uncle's house? But I just dropped him off. He can't be in trouble already. He does seem quite depressed, but that's to be expected. We are all upset. It's been a horrible week for everyone. But Harry seems like a light has gone out in him. He's lost a sparkle. I hope he finds it. He's rather dull without that bit of life…" Remus cut of her tirade with a sift kiss in an attempt to bring her attention back to him and to his explanation.

"Love…pay attention…I have about an hour before I have to head over there and there are several things we need to discuss first." He said seriously. He was about to ask her a very important question and he needed her undivided attention.

"But, why do you have to go tonight. I've just got home and, well why can't one of the others do it. You just got back from that pack and now…ompfh!" Remus again shut Tonks up with a kiss. But this time, he lingered over her mouth. He took his time to explore her lips and learn their sensation. They had technically been an 'item' for but a few days and Remus wasn't going to pass up this opportunity.

Only after several minutes, when Remus realized that his shirt was unbuttoned and his hands were desperately working the fastening at Tonks' bra, did he return to reality. He began to disengage the kiss and heard Tonks sigh as she snuggled more deeply into his lap. "As much as I want to continue this adventure" he croaked "I must insist that we talk a bit. The reason I am the first to go to Harry's aunt and uncle's is that since the full moon is Friday and this is Monday, that will give me plenty of time to get back here before the moon rises Friday night. Arthur will relieve me Thursday when he gets off work. Kingsley will work Friday and Saturday at the ministry for you so that you can be here with me until Monday. That is if you want to stay." He said nervously. Remus had never asked anyone to stay with him on the night of a transformation. James, Sirius and Peter had practically forced their company on him while at Hogwarts. And while he fully admits now that their escapades were highly dangerous, Remus wouldn't trade those times for all the gold in Gringotts. "You see, I haven't found a potions master to make the Wolfsbane for me and since my potions skills really aren't up to such a complicated potion, you see it's a bit like making Polyjuice Potion, I will have to go through this transformation with out it. I need to know that there will be someone her that will be able to protect the others. I need to be able to trust the person who is setting up the protective wards." Then looking deeply and desperately into Tonks' eyes he said "I need to know you are here, that you will be here when it's over."

Tonks couldn't believe what she had just been asked. _Remus has asked me to be here when he transforms into a werewolf. He _needs_ me here, he said._ Tonks answered him by taking her left hand, placing it behind his head and dragging his mouth to hers for a soul-searching kiss. Tonks' poured all her love and devotion for this man into that kiss. She just hoped it would be enough.

Remus was momentarily stunned by Tonks' reaction. Then he began to return the kiss with equal fervor. As he lifted his head he whispered, "I'll take that as a yes?"

He saw her slight smile and the nod of her head, "Of course it's a yes. I will be here to take care of you before, during and after. Just tell me what to do and I'll make sure it's done. But on the subject of your potions master, I have a thought. I think I know who could brew the Wolfsbane for you. I don't want to say who so they wont feel pressured if they think the potion is too complicated or something but I'd bet all the money in my Gringotts vault that she'd do it. Oh see what I've done, I've spilled half the secret." Tonks drew her want and with a flick of her wrist a silvery werewolf erupted from the tip, lifted its head in a silent howl and took off out the window.

Tonks felt Remus tense under her, "Nymphadora, why didn't you tell me what form your new Patronus took. I learned from Harry last Christmas that it had changed, but he said it was a dog. I just assumed it was Snuffles."

"Well, Remus, what was I to do? We weren't really chummy for most of the past year. Was I supposed to send you a howler while you were with the werewolf pack, **oh Remus, my love…my new patronus is a dashing werewolf**" she said in a mock rage with a cheeky grin on her face.

Remus rolled his eyes at her and asked her, "Do you know what this means?" At the negative shake of her head Remus continued, "Well, I don't have time to go into it all right now but I promise we will discuss this later next week. But for now, who was that message for?"

Tonks replied, "It was for your soon to be potions master. I hadn't even said anything to her until I talked to you because if you had found someone, well I didn't want to step on any toes. You know how some potions masters can be. You say one little thing about how their healing potions taste and you never hear from them again. I'm not allowed to talk to the potions masters at work. I lost us three in the last year alone." She said with a wiry smile.

Remus shook his head in disbelief. "Nympahdora"

"You know, you're the only one who gets away with calling me that. Not even Sirius gets… well you know."

"As I was saying, we need to go to the basement so I can show you where I need the wards placed and the things I need you to do in the next three days. Bill will be coming here for his first transformation so that means that Fleur and Molly will be here as well as the rest of them I imagine." Remus made to move Tonks off his lap but before he could help her stand, she jumped up and promptly tripped over her own feet. With his heightened reflexes, coming from this being so close to the full moon, Remus was up out of the chair and catching her in his arms long before she ever made it to the floor. "Remus, darling, if you wanted a quick shag…well, all you had to do was ask" Tonks said with that old sparkle back in her eyes and her hair rapidly retuning to the short bubblegum pink spikes she knew Remus loved so much.

Remus growled low in his throat, said nothing, sat her on her own two feet and dragged her out the bedroom door. Tonks giggled all the way down the hall and down the stairs. When they made it to the landing by the front door, Tonks stopped dead in her tracks. "Remus, what happened to my dear Auntie. Usually by the time I get any where near her portrait, she is spewing obscenities all over the place. She's usually cursing you, as well. What happened?" Tonks turned and face the portrait, "Auntie, what's wrong? Why have you gone silent?"

"I haven't gone silent, you silly girl. But that boy, the one who inherited my father's beloved home, threatened to have the house torn down if is screamed at you lot again. To tell you the truth, my throat was getting a bit scratchy from all the yelling. But just because I've stopped my constant screaming doesn't mean I've changed my mind. You're all blood traitors to me but then again, where has being a pure blood gotten my two beloved sons? DEAD! The ancient and most noble house of Black is defunct." Tonks thought she saw a tear in her Auntie's eye, "Auntie, those that are dead are never truly gone unless the living quit remembering and telling stories of them." With that bit of sage advice, Tonks turned to Remus and taking his hand led him to the basement stairs.

Once down stairs Tonks turned to him and in her most professional Auror voice, "Now" she said turning in a slow circle, "The way I see it, we need to have a space for you on the far side of the room and a space for Bill closest to the door. That way if something goes wrong, I can stun him easier and get him out. We'll need some sort of room divider. As much as I hate to see you like that, I'm afraid that, well, cells are our best bet. I'll have Moody come and put the Moonlight charm on the bottom basement door and have him teach it to me for next months full moon. We'll have healing potions and dreamless sleep draught ready for when the moon sets. I'll place an observation area between the two cells. We will need to be as close as possible to Bill to see what effects those bites will have on him. You both will need something warm to sleep on and something soft but hard wearing. Oh and food." Turning to Remus she asked, "I suppose you'll be wanting raw meat. Do you have a preference? I'm sure I can come up with any request, well except the obvious and nothing too exotic. I daresay Hagrid would have a fit if you asked for hippogriff meat." She said with a bit of a smile. "And we should have a selection of things for Bill. I don't want him to have to eat raw or rare meat if it can be helped. Best not to develop that taste if it can be helped. We'll have water in an unbreakable bowl and music. My dad always said music calms the savage beast." Tonks seemed to have finished making her mental lists and turned once again to Remus, "Did I leave anything out?"

Remus shook his head in disbelief. He had never seen Tonks in full Auror mode before and it amazed him that his clumsy witch could be so astute and businesslike. _Just one more reason to love and protect her. You'll never find another liker, Mooney_ he thought to himself, "No that about does it I think. But there's no need to go to all the trouble of making some soft bed and blankets for me. With out the Wolfsbane I'll just tear it up" he said with a sad smile. Remus had ruined more clothing and bedding than he cared to count.

"Oh no. I'll not have the love of my life down here freezing his tail off. Beds and blankets are easy enough to fix if not replace. Besides, I might have found you a potions master." Tonks replied in a very firm voice that left no room for argument and with a look in her eye that they were going to do things her way or not at all. Remus supposed this mind set is what helped her through Auror training. She had been the last that Mad Eye Moody had trained himself and she was rumored to be his favorite. She had gotten away with more that any other trainee but had come out better than any of the last dozen that had been accepted into the program. Given that they only took the very best and none had been accepted into the program in the past five years prior to Tonks, was saying something indeed. Many thought that it was her metamorphmagus abilities that got her into being an Auror but any who had worked along side her disagreed completely and Remus now fully understood why, she didn't miss a trick this one.

"Nymphadora, love, even if you find someone to make the potion, I would have to take six goblets full on Thursday and twelve on Friday. And there's no guarantee that it would help much. It's best not to ruin anything just on my account. It will all be over in a matter of hours and then I can go to bed properly." Remus saw the look in her eye and realized that he was not going to win this argument now or ever. He sighed and resigned himself to sewing up what ever she left in there with him Friday night.

"If I do find you a potions master and she is able to make the Wolfsbane I will bring it to you Thursday and I will sit on you all day Friday and make sure you take all twelve goblets! And I will put whatever I feel necessary inside that cell. It's bad enough you have to put in a cell like some common criminal. You'll be comfortable because I SAY SO! Do you think Molly would let you be down there without everything she could find in this house to make you comfortable? I'm not about to face one of her tongue-lashings because you want to avoid a bit of housework later next week. You try telling her you don't need a blanket or something soft to sleep on. Let me know how that works out for you when you do tell her" Tonks said with a bit of a laugh.

Remus threw his hands in the air in mock surrender "okay! Fine, but I'm not sewing a thing.!"

Tonks laughed at him and grabbed him around the waist. She laid her head on his chest and breathed in deeply, "Remus, darling, can I have one of your t-shirts?"

The question was so off the subject that it took Remus a few minutes to realize what she was asking, "Wha..Huh? What did you ask?"

Tonks repeated, "Remus, love, can I have one of your t-shirts?" She said looking up at him adoringly, "I want to sleep in it and I figured I should ask, just this once before I went digging through your drawers."

Remus seemed stunned by her request, "Why do you want to sleep in my t-shirt? They would be too large for you and most are thread bare and worn. If you need something to sleep in I'll buy you pajamas next week, Nymphadora."

Tonks sighed a heavy sigh, "You're missing the point, love. It's _your_ t-shirt I want to sleep in. If you cant be here, at least I can sleep in your shirt and still be able to smell you. You have such a distinctive smell. It's chocolate, coffee, clean soap and something else I can't quite name but I'll get there with it. Just you wait."

Remus stumbled over his thoughts and his words came out a bit of a jumble…"Well if you really want to, I'll give you one. Come on. I've got more to tell you about the next three days and I'll get you my last shirt while we talk." They made their way out of the basement and up to Remus' room making sure to avoid the troll's leg that had a nasty habit of tripping Tonks any time she was in the house.

Remus dug through his drawers looking for his last t-shirt that he had not packed. It embarrassed him a bit for Tonks to see how few clothes he owned and how few possessions he had but he figured she had to come to the realization at some time that he was truly poor. However, Tonks had other ideas…"Look there's room for my things in there."

Remus' head shot up in surprise, "What do you mean, your things?"

"Remus, love I though that'd be obvious. I'll have to sleep in here when the Wesley's invade the house. I doubt that I'll be able to talk Hermione and Ginny into sharing with Fleur and I doubt that Molly would either. I could probably squeeze Fred, George and Ron into the same room but then that leaves Charlie by himself with out a room unless I sleep in here. You know the other bedrooms aren't ready for occupants yet. Maybe Molly can give me some pointers as how to decontaminate the rest of the house." She mused distractedly. Tonks missed the look of pure pleasure that passed over Remus' face. When she turned back, he had found the t-shirt and was handing it to her while closing his duffle bag that still laid on the bed.

"Nymphadora, I need to tell you some other things. With…With Dumbledore gone, Harry will have to choose a new secret keeper since the house is his. Maybe you should wait on the cleaning till we know what he wants to do. Did you know he declined Schrimgore's offer of Auror protection? He says that the aurors haven't been able to protect all that well and since the ministry insisted on jailing innocent people, he'd just prefer to fend for himself. Luckily Kingsley was able to dissuade Schrimgor from doing anything force Harry to accept his protection and has worked a deal for you and him to help him this summer. His ban on underaged wizardry has been lifted and he will be able to take his apparition exam on the Monday before his birthday. Also, he refused to tell Minerva where he and Dumbledore had gone that evening. She told him it might be important. He told her that it was important but that Dumbledore had told him not to discuss it with anyone save Ron and Hermione and he wasn't about to stop following Dumbledore's orders just because he'd died. Can you believe the cheek on that boy? He's his father's son, through and through. Anyway, I'll be in touch, love. Try not to work too hard while I'm gone. I'm sure Molly would feed you if you showed for dinner and she'd love to see you. She and Fleur may have come to an understanding, but I think she misses adult companionship with Arthur gone so much." Remus turned to Tonks and saw that she had tears in her eyes. "Don't cry love. It's only for three days and I'll be back home before you know it. Why don't you clean out your flat and bring your things here. You don't have to move into my room but at least you won't be alone." Remus placed the palm of his hand on her cheek and brushed away the stray tear making its way down her cheek with his thumb. "I love you, Dora. I'll be back soon. I'll ask Harry if I can borrow Hedwig and send you a note. How's that?"

Tonks nodded her head in agreement not trusting her voice. As she watched Remus disaparate, her patronus returned with a very interesting message. She'd found a potions master for Remus and she was heading to Diagon Alley at that very moment to get what she needed for the potion. _Oh that girl, I knew she couldn't resist a challenge. She has already brewed Polyjuice Potion, Remus. Wolf'sbane should be a snap for her. _Tonks sent her patronus with the reply that they would meet in Diagon Alley in ten minutes to pick up the needed ingredients for the potion.


	2. At the Burrow ch2

"MUUMMM! Mum! Listen to me. I'm of age. I'm going to help Harry and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Ronald Weasley said in an exasperated voice to his mother for what seemed like the thousandth time since they had returned from Kings Cross Station. "Hermione and I are leaving in the morning to go to his aunt and uncle's house to say with him until the wedding. Then we are going to do what we have to."

Molly Weasley swelled with indignant anger, "YOU. WILL. NOT. STEP. ONE. FOOT. OUT. OF. THIS. HOUSE. WITH. OUT. MY. SAY. SO. RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! Besides, your father, Remus and Kingsley are staying with Harry. They want to help. We all want to help but we have to know what's going on in order to help." Molly gave her youngest son a penetrating stare, "You know where they were, don't you. You know where Harry and Albus were that night. You know what they were doing. Oh Merlin, Ron what have you gotten yourself into? You'll be hunted down by You-Know-Who and killed for sure." Molly sat down at her kitchen table and began to weep into her apron. "We'll all be killed. The whole family's in the order and we're always in danger. Even the clock says so." Molly was referring to the clock that she had began carrying around in a laundry basket. Each had of the clock had a different family member's name on it and they all were pointing to 'mortal peril'.

Hermione sat down across from Molly and spoke up for the first time since they had arrived from Kings Cross Station, "Mrs. Weasley…Molly…Dumbledore once told us that there will come a time to choose between what is right and what is easy. Ron, Harry and I have chosen to do what is right. It will not be easy and we may not all survive, but it's what has to be done." Molly looked up at the young witch with such a pained expression that it hurt Hermione to continue, "Harry gave me permission to share something with you. Something that, I'm sure, none but Professor McGonagall knows. You know this past year the Daily Prophet ran stories that referred to Harry as the "Chosen One" that he is the one that has to defeat V-Voldemort? Well, that's basically true. The prophecy he was trying to steal two years ago was a record of what was told to Professor Dumbledore. It says that 'the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches. Born to those that have thrice defied him. Born as the seventh month dies and the dark lord will mark him as his equal. But he will have a power the dark lord knows not. And neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches.' Or something like that but the gist of it is that Harry will have to vanquish Voldemort. But he recognizes that he cannot do it alone and Ron and I have decided that we must help him. Harry once said now was the time to back out if we wanted. Well, Ron and I passed that time quite a ways back. We've made our decision and…" her voice trailed off as Hermione turned her head as a large silvery patronus that appeared to be a canine of some sort approached her. It lifted it's head in a silent howl and delivered it's silent message to Hermione. Hermione's eyes slid out of focus as she considered what the patronus had said to her. She nodded at the patronus and turned to Molly, "Is it alright that Tonks comes for dinner?"

Molly looked surprised by the request but nodded her ascent. With that the patronus took off out the door. Molly spoke up, "Is everything all right dear? What did Tonks need? Is she okay?"

Hermione said, "No everything is fine. I need to go to Diagon Alley. Mrs. Weasley, could you send your patronus to Fred and George and ask them if it's okay for me to floo to their shop and if they would help me with my errands. Tell them Tonks will be there in ten minutes. But I think I will need Fred and George's help if I am to get everything in one trip."

Molly looked at Hermione, "Dear, patronus communication is to be used in an emergency or for order business not for shopping lists."

Hermione snapped out of her revere where she had been making a mental list of the things she would need, "I'm not going shopping for fun. This is order business. I'm helping Tonks with a project that is of the up most importance. But it will be up to her to tell you about it. Now please, can you let Fred and George know, they don't know my patronus and I'm still not sure how to get my message across using it. I'm going up stairs to gather my cloak and bag. If you need anything I'll be happy to pick it up for you. Please don't expect me back until dinner, though." With that Hermione left the kitchen and sprinted up the stairs. Ron got up and immediately followed her.

He caught sight of her disappearing into Ginny's room. Ron stopped and knocked twice on the door, "'Mioney? Can I come in?" Ron didn't have to wait for an answer, for Hermoine came right back out with her cloak and bag and was tucking her wand into her cloak pocket, "What is it Ron? I'm in a hurry."

"What's going on? Why are your rushing off like this? Are you sure it's safe? You're sure that's Tonks patronus?" Ron asked, deeply concerned at his girlfriend's abrupt change in behavior.

"Of course I'm sure it was her patronus, you silly" she said and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'll be back soon. I'll pick up extra parchment, ink and quills so we can start looking through those books and making lists like Harry wanted us to."

"It's too dangerous, I'm coming with you."

"No, love, stay here with you mum. She needs to feel like you need her right now and with Ginny in such a mood, you're the only child she can mother at the moment. Help her with dinner so you don't have to help clean up and we'll take a walk after dinner. How's that?" Hermione smiled up at Ron shyly. They had only been going out for a very short while, but Hermione knew there would never be anyone else for her. "Remember your mum loves you and only wants the best for you. She wants to see you grow up and lead a full life. She wants to see you get married and give her grandchildren. This has been hard on her and remember Bill's first full moon is Friday. We'll be at Grimmauld place for that but give her the chance to mother you now. We'll be gone soon and all she'll have left really is Ginny."

"Dam Ginny, anyway when is she going to snap out of this funk? Doesn't she know that he's just trying to protect her?" Ron grumbled as he and Hermione made their way back down stairs.

"I think the better question is when is Harry going to snap out of it? I've been giving that line in the prophecy a lot of thought 'he will have a power the dark lord knows not' and I think, well I think that Ginny may have something to do with it. I haven't made up my mind yet, but, well we'll discuss it later. I've got to go if I'm going to get things done before the shops close." She stood on tip toe in front of the kitchen fireplace and kissed Ron on the lips. As she pulled back, Ron grabbed her waist and pulled her back in whispering, "you're not getting out of here if that's what you call a kiss" and proceeded to kiss her for a full three minutes before Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs and coughed behind them to make her presence known.

"Hermione, dear, will you please pick up some parchment for me and a new bottle of black ink. I'm all out. Here's some money. Let me know if it's not enough."

Hermione took the list from Mrs. Weasley but refused the money saying, "It's the least I can do for inviting myself to stay a few days with out talking to you first. Now, if that's all you need, I'll be off." She took a handful of floo powder, stepped into the fireplace, threw the powder saying "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes" and in a flash she was gone but not before she heard Mrs. Weasley ask Ron, "What was that I walked in on, son?"

Hermoine chuckled to herself as she spun past fireplace grates on her way to Fred and George's shop. She felt herself slow down and as she came to rest at their fireplace she stepped out with what she hoped was a graceful landing but was immediately engulfed in a four-armed hug that was reminiscent of the bone-crushing motherly hugs Mrs. Weasley gave those she cared about. "Ofphf..Geroff me you two! I can't breath!" Hermione managed to say and finally fend off the Weasley twins.

"Hermione…what a pleasure it is to see you. When we got mum's message we could scarcely believe you need _our_ help. What can we do to serve?" Fred or George, she always got them mixed up, said with a mock bow. "Do you have some grand prank to play on ickle Ronniekins? Or are you looking to spice up your love life? Which ever, we're here to help!" The other twin said with a flourish.

Hermione just laughed at them. She could always count on Fred and George to make her laugh, "No boys, we have real work to do. Is Tonks here, yet?"

All three turned to the door as they heard a familiar "Wotcher Hermione, Fred, George. Ready to get cracking? Hermione you have no idea what this means. To have someone we trust making this for him. I don't know why he didn't think to ask you to begin with, but then I don't think he knows about the Pollyjuice either. Anyway, thanks again. I've already been to Gringott's so we have all the gold we should need." Tonks made her way over to the three, tripping on her way in and finding her self sprawled at their feet.

"Ah, dear Tonks. It just wouldn't be a good day if you didn't grace us with your…erm…grace." Fred said cheekily. Turning to Hermione he asked, "So what's this secret business you need our help with. Should we get our invisibility cloaks or do we need disillusionment charms?"

"Oh, neither." Hermione said. "First we need to go to Flourish and Blots. I need to get the book then we can make the list from there and split up so that we can get everything we need and be back at the Burrow for dinner."

George helped Tonks up and they four headed out into the somewhat deserted Diagon Alley. When they arrived at the bookstore, Hermione of course, knew just where to go. She purchased the book and the four of them sat at the front of the store to divide up the list.

"Whoa…Hermione, your going to make _Wolfsbane?_" George said in an awed whisper.

"Yes, I am. I need you two to go get me a new copper cauldron, it says here a size 10 will do, but I will eventually double or triple the recipe so I will want a size 15 I think. Here's enough to get the cauldron and get a dozen potion bottles with sturdy corks as well as a stand to rest the cauldron on while the potion brews. Also, go to the stationary store and purchase 2 cases of standard parchment, two bottles each of blue, black, red and dark purple ink, and a dozen new eagle feather quills. Tonks and I will go to the apothecary for the rest of the ingredients. We need to meet back at your store in 30 minutes. I have to start on this tonight so that it will be ready by Thursday." Turning to Fred and George Hermione continues, "I don't need to tell you to keep this to yourselves, do I?"

Fred and George shook their heads no in unison, "No, ma'm. we'll hurry." And with that they were out the door and hurrying down the street.

Hermione turned to Tonks, "I'm sorry, I should have thought of this sooner. I could have been working on it so he could have had some to take this week. He'll need six goblets full on Thursday and twelve on Friday. Where will he be those two days so I can make arrangements to get it to him?"

Tonks smiled at Hermione, "No need to apologize. He doesn't even know that it was you that I asked. And as for getting him the potion, Thursday he will be with Harry and Friday he'll be with me. But I'll make sure he gets the potion on Thursday as well. Now we'd best be off if we are going to make it in half an hour."

Tonks stood up and stumbled out the bookstore door. _Sometimes I wonder how she ever became an Auror. I mean really, she's so clumsy _Hermione thought but as those thoughts were going through her head she realized that the young Auror was just making a show. She wasn't really clumsy, she just pretended to be _It's all part of an act. People don't take her seriously when they think she's clumsy so she's able to move around them with out them getting suspicious. She's devious, that one._

Hermione and Tonks made their way up Diagon Alley to the apothecary and divided the ingredients list in half to make shorter work of their shopping. "Tonks" Hermione called "come here a second."

Tonks came to where Hermione was standing in front of a display that held contraceptive potions. "Do..Do these really work? Or are the spells better?" Hermione asked as a blush crept up her cheeks.

Tonks did a double take _Was this miss 'follow the rules' asking about contraception?_ "Well, erm, Hermione…I think that your mother or maybe Molly should talk to you about…OH…you can't talk to Molly can you? It's you and Ron that you're talking about isn't it?" Tonks questioned the young witch. She could tell by the way Hermione's blush was deepening and the fact that she wouldn't look Tonks in the eye that she was dead on.

"Got it in one, Tonks." Mumbled Hermione. "I just want to be prepared. Not that I'm planning anything, but just in case. I need to know what to do. It would seem that fertility is not a problem in the Weasley family and neither of us needs that right now." Hermione lifted her head and looked Tonks in the eye, "But the day will come when this is necessary between Ron and I and I don't want to leave it for the last minute."

Tonks was impressed by her resolve, "I tell you what Hermione, you promise me that you and Ron hold off a few more days and you and I will have a nice long chat about this come Friday night. It will be long night for all of us and we might want a distraction. How's that?"

Hermione was relieved that the older witch wasn't laughing at her or making light of her statements, "That sounds fine Tonks. Do you have everything from your half of the list? Good then, we should get going." Hermione turned on her heel and took their baskets to the counter to pay for their items. Tonks came up beside her and pulled out her money bag but Hermione slapped her hand away, "You can pay next time after we make sure it doesn't go to waste and I can really do this right."

Hermione looked at Tonks and saw a startled expression, "Oh, Merlin, don't tell him that you ever bought ingredients for this. He'll never let you brew it again if he finds out."

Both Hermione and Tonks had avoided using Remus' name out of respect for his condition and the fact that it was nobody's business who she was brewing Wolfsbane for.

Back at Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, Hermione inspected Fred and George's purchases, "Thanks guys. These are perfect. And thanks for remembering the dragon hide gloves. My old ones are kind of worn." Hermione smiled up at the twins but her expression changed to one of confusion as Fred handed her back her full money bag.

"George and I discussed it and we pitched in for the cauldron. Professor Lupin means a lot to us, too and well it's the least we could do to help repay all he's done not only for us but our family and for Harry. We also had a moment to run into the apothecary and they know to deliver supplies to you monthly in order to prepare a new batch each time. The bloke there said it's always best if its fresh. And we thought that, even though our O.W.L.'s didn't show it, you could let us help you brew it so that if there is a time when you're not here, we can take care of it for you. We really were good in potions. We've come up with most of what we sell all on our own. Well, it's just a thought. You let us know. Either way, Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes will be paying for the ingredients. We also could use someone to help with the books so you tell Professor Lupin to come see us soon so we can discuss him taking a position with us." Fred ended his speech looking at Tonks.

Both Tonks and Hermione were awestruck. Neither had heard Fred or George say so much with out it being the punch line to a joke. All they could do was nod numbly. Tonks was the first to regain her speech, "Guys, you know he won't let you pay for this. He won't accept that kind of charity even from me. I had to tell him that I was paying for this first batch because it was my idea on who to ask to brew it and I wanted to pay for things because what if the potion didn't turn out? That's the only way I convinced him to let me buy the supplies and even Hermione wouldn't let me do that."

Fred and George seemed to consider this for a moment, "well then, we are going to open a benevolence fund at Gringotts. We will hire Professor Lupin to manage the fund and help us find those that want to control their 'furry little problem' and try to lead normal lives. That should satisfy him. And we will make sure he is the first to be on our list. I guess we may have to stoopify him to get him to let us help him. But we will do what we have to. And we're serious about getting him to help us with our books. Since the ministry started purchasing some of our concealment products, we've been overworked and have neglected that part of our business." Tonks looked at the young wizards with a new respect. They really had grown up well and their mother would be so very proud.

Hermione glanced at her companions and finally found her voice, "Look, we should get back to the Burrow before your mum sends out a search party. And guys, be nice to Ginny. She's still having a hard time over Harry." Hermione placed her purchases inside the cauldron and stepped up to the fireplace to go back to the Burrow. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Fred and George were really becoming responsible members of society. She herself had thought of trying to help Professor Lupin in some way but these guys had hit the button. They were going to help others like Professor Lupin who couldn't afford or didn't have the skills to brew the potion. Hermione arrived back at the Burrow to find a table groaning with the weight of the food Mrs. Weasley had placed on it.

The first thing she heard was weeping. Hermione rushed into the sitting room to see Mrs. Weasley weeping with a piece of parchment in her hands. "What is it? What's happened Mrs. Weasley? Has someone been hurt?" Mrs. Weasley looked up into the face that she knew someday she would see on her grandchildren and said, "No, no dear…it's nothing bad. I just received a message from Percy. He wants to talk to Arthur and I, alone. And Ron, well he blew his top when he found out the letter was from Percy. He stormed out of the house about five minutes ago. Go find him dear, talk to him. Tell him how important family is. Let him know that we need to forgive those that make mistakes. Tell him that for me, will you?" Mrs. Weasley was almost begging with Hermione to relay the message to her youngest son.

"Of course I'll tell him Mrs. Weasley but I need to ask you. Well, you see, I'm …oh here's Tonks. She'll explain. I'll be right back."

Hermione left Tonks to explain about the Wolfsbane and made her way outside in search of Ron.


	3. Petunia ch 3

A/N: Just a few minor changes...Thanks for the review!

Harry Potter lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling allowing the images from the previous week to rush over him. From finding out that it was Snape that overheard the prophecy, to finding the fake Horcurx, to Dumbledore's death and funeral. He wouldn't let himself think about the situation with Ginny. He had to forget her so she would be safe from Voldemort. He knew that he would die if anything happened to Ginny…he would lose his reason for living. But Harry recognized he wasn't really living now. He knew that there was something missing, some part of him that he'd lost when he told Ginny they couldn't be together. Harry mused that he'd just have to figure out how to live without that part of him for now. After he'd defeated Voldemort, he'd return to her and if it weren't too late, he'd ask Mr. Weasley if he could court Ginny. He'd take it nice and slow, she was after all, younger than he and she had six brothers (well maybe five, since nobody knew what was really going on in Percy's head) that would pummel him if he ever dare hurt her. But did that count now. He had hurt her, and badly when he told her they had to end their relationship. Should he be on the lookout for a redheaded gang looking to hex him into next year? Harry chuckled at himself for that thought. _I imagine that they would agree with me once they heard my reasons…the trouble would be getting all of them quiet long enough to explain._ Nothing was ever quiet where the Weasley's were concerned. They were a family of six boys, one girl and two outstanding parents. Just the kind of family Harry always wanted to be a part of. Of course the Weasley's had always included them as part of their family but it just wasn't the same.

Harry sat up suddenly, startling his owl Hedwig who ruffled her feathers indignantly. Harry looked over at her, "Shh. I just heard someone apparate not far from here." Harry pulled out his wand and crept over to the window. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary but then he heard the doorbell. He crept to his bedroom door and cracked it just enough to hear his Uncle Vernon answer the door. "BOY! Get down here. I told you, none of your kind was welcome in my house. And this one shows up with a suitcase!" Harry cautiously crept to the top of the stairs to see who of 'his kind' had come to the door. _It's too soon for Ron and Hermione and he did say this _one. Harry started down the stairs with his wand raised. "PUT IT AWAY BOY! NOW!" roared Uncle Vernon. Harry ignored him and looked at his visitor.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.

"Professor did you say. Well he must not be a very good one by the look of him." Uncle Vernon interjected.

Both Harry and Remus ignored the rude little man, "Harry what form does your patronus take?"

Harry answered him, "A stag. How did you get your nickname, sir?"

Remus chuckled, "Well, it's because of my 'furry little problem' as your dad would call it."

"What do you mean 'furry little problem'? You'll not be bringing strange creatures into my house. It's bad enough with that ruddy owl always squawking at night keeping decent folks like us up so we're tired at work the next day." Uncle Vernon directed at Remus.

Remus, for the first time, addressed Vernon in a deadly quiet voice; "I'm here to keep Harry company and to help him with a little project. I'll be staying in Harry's room and I'll expect you to be civil to me as well as to Harry. There will be three of us taking it in turn to stay with Harry until his birthday. After which, I'm sure, Harry will be more than ready to leave your company for good. We will be working on his 'special abilities' while each of us is here. Now, as I'm sure it was explained to you, more than once, but Harry needs to be here to be protected from Voldemort as much as you need him here for that same protection. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have plans to make. Harry?" Remus turned to walk up the stair after Harry. None of them noticed the horsy faced woman at the kitchen door listening in on the exchange, nor the look of horror that passed over her face at the mention of Voldemort. Harry and Remus left Vernon Dursley sputtering in his entry hall with his face as purple as a plum.

"Sir" Harry asked once they were safely ensconced in his room, "Why are you here? And who else is coming? What's going on?"

"One question at a time, Harry. I promise to explain everything. First of all, Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shaklebolt and I will be taking it in turns to spend three days at a time here with you. We want to make sure you are treated well so that you can rest and be ready for what ever it is you are setting out to do. Secondly, we want to offer our help. We know that you would not tell Professor, oh excuse me, Headmistress McGonagall what you and Dumbledore were up to but we want to try to help in any way possible. We are also hoping to persuade you to return to Hogwarts for your seventh year. Now, before you get defensive and tell me that you're not returning to school, just hear us out. Don't make a decision today or this week. Listen to what the three of us are telling you and offering you. Harry, this war won't last forever and when it's over you three, yes I know Ron and Hermione are planning on following you, will need to have finished your education, if for no other reason that so you don't regret not finishing when you had the chance. Now whether you pursue Voldemort today or a year from today will be your decision in the end. We just want to help you prepare. Also, if you return to school, you would be able to consult with Dumbledore's portrait once it wakes up. Now, I know you were also expecting Ron and Hermione shortly. I'm much mistaken if Molly isn't using every bit of her influence short of stunning them to keep them at the Burrow." Remus said this last bit with a smile on his lips and Harry snorted just imagining Mrs. Weasley stunning Ron and Hermione and tying them to a chair to keep them at home. "But you might want to head them off so they don't come barreling over here. Unless you still would like them here immediately."

"Sir, I appreciate your offer, but well, you see, this is my fight. I'm the one that has the power to 'vanquish the dark lord' or what ever that prophesy said. I can't ask anyone else to risk their life for me. I just can't the thought of another death because of me. And if I thought I could stop Ron and Hermione from following me, I would but I've found that stopping those two from doing anything when they've joined forces is impossible" Harry said with a wiry grin. "Besides…well I just can't do it. I can't let you or anyone else die trying to protect me. I just can't lose anyone else and if I leave all of you, then Voldemort and his Death Eaters will come after me and leave you lot alone."

"Harry if you really believe that, then perhaps you're not as bright as I gave you credit for being. You know that Voldemort works to cause pain and he doesn't care whom he hurts just as long as he is causing pain. He doesn't care if you're here or halfway across the world. He would use anyone he could to try to get you to respond. Perhaps some random child on the street, even. Harry, just think about it. Has he ever come directly after you? I mean since the night he murdered your parents? Has he ever, once targeted only you with his hatred? If he managed to take you out, he would only find someone else to torture. But if you let us help you, we can help you prepare for the fight to come. We want to make sure your defenses as well as your offenses are the best they can be."

Both Harry and Remus jumped at the knock at Harry's bedroom door. Remus stood first, pulled out his wand and muttered an incantation Harry had never heard. All the sudden it was as if Harry's bedroom door wasn't there. He could see his Aunt Petunia standing nervously on the other side. Remus lifted his wand and the door became solid again. Harry opened the door, "Yes, Aunt Petunia. Did you need me for something?"

Petunia did not look at Harry but over his shoulder to where Remus was standing, wand still at the ready. "Remus would you two like some dinner? Vernon and Dudley went out for a burger." Then looking at Harry she said, "Even if you're not hungry, I'd like you to come down stairs. I've something to show you. It belonged to your parents and well…the note left with it by you mum said to give it to you before your seventeenth birthday if they didn't come back. So now I think it's time to give it to you." Petunia did not wait for a response but turned on her heel and stiffly walked down the stairs.

Harry turned to Remus, "That's the most she's ever said to me at once." He left to follow his aunt down the stairs with Remus close behind him.

On the table was a faded green trunk much like the one Harry took to school every year. Petunia noticed Harry and Remus were behind her and turned to offer them dinner, "I'm afraid it's just sandwiches. Vernon would get suspicious if he came home to smell cooked food. I don't want him to know that I've kept this all these years. Harry, I also want to apologize for the way you've been treated. When Dumbledore showed up last summer and spoke to you more like a colleague than a student, I knew things had gotten bad but when he died…I knew things were as bad as they could get."

Harry looked sharply at his aunt, "How did you know Dumbledore died? Who have you been in contact with?"

Petunia looked at Harry, "You may never truly realize just how many people care about you and how many are looking out for your well being. It doesn't really matter how I found out, what matters is that you …you have to succeed, Harry. I know you can defeat V..v..voldemort, but you can't do it alone. When your mother brought me this trunk she seemed to know that she was not going to survive to see you grow up. I know she would hate me for the way you've been treated but all along I had hoped that maybe in some way, if you turned out to not be a wizard, we could give you a happy life and save you the heartache of seeing your friends die. The last time your world was at war it was horrible. I have a feeling it's only going to get worse this time. Your mother also told me that in this trunk were things that would help you survive should the time come. I think it's time. Harry, you're a great and powerful wizard. I can feel the power radiate off you and when you're not in our house it seems strangely cold. Let those who know how, help you learn to use your power and when you've defeated Voldemort, come back and I will tell you all the good things about your parents I should have been telling you all these years." With tears in her eyes, Petunia Dursley gave her nephew his first ever hug from her and looked Remus Lupin directly in the eye and boldly stated, "I know who you are and what you are. I'm also trusting you to look after him once he leaves here. I can't protect him after he turns seventeen but his parents trusted you so I will trust you. But believe you me, if I get word that you've failed Lilly and James and me, no matter the cost I will hunt you down myself and make sure you pay with your life." And with that startling statement, Petunia left the kitchen, calling after her, "Make sure you wash up or Vernon will be busting in the door in a rage when he gets home."

Harry turned a startled face to Remus, "Merlin, I think she's under the imperious curse, sir. Should we call someone? I mean, I've never heard her speak my mum or dad's name out loud."

Remus shook his head is if to clear it and said, "No Harry, I think you've finally met the woman who is your mother's sister instead of Vernon Dursley's wife. Let's take these sandwiches up to you room and have a look at that trunk. I can only imagine what charms your mother put on it to protect it from someone other that you opening it."

Harry and Remus returned to his room to find a small owl flittering around the ceiling. Harry called to it, "Pig, get down here. Let me have that letter!" As he held the struggling owl, Remus relieved it of its burden. The tiny owl landed on the top of Hedwig's cage as if to wait for a response. Harry recognized the untidy scrawl of his best mate Ron as he opened the letter:

_Harry,_

_Mum says Mooney is with you and that we are not to come to your place just yet. She wants us to stay_ _until after dad and the other have been to see you. Let me know if that's okay with you. We'll come as soon as you send word._

Ron and Hermione 

Harry picked up his quill and scrawled a note on the back of the parchment letting Ron and Hermione know that they could wait to come and he would send Hedwig later when he was ready for them to come to his aunt and uncle's house. He gave the letter to Pig and apologized to a miffed Hedwig, "I didn't think you'd want to fly back with him. Besides, I'm sure we will need you later this evening for something more important. I'm sure Professor Lupin promised to send a note to Tonks and I think you like her better than you like Pig. Am I right?" His snowy white owl clicked her beak in acknowledgement as if to say, "Fine I'm ready when you are."

Remus was lost in his thoughts and didn't hear Harry's exchange with the owl. He was staring at Lilly Potter's old school trunk as if it had entranced him. "Professor? Everything alright? Do you know how to get into it?"

Remus startled as if he had forgotten Harry was in the room with him. "This is your mother's school trunk, Harry. As many times as I saw James take it from her to help her with it, whether she liked it or not, I'd recognize it anywhere. And, no, I don't know how to get into it but let's try the obvious." He took out his wand, tapped the lid and muttered _Alhomorah._ A deep, booming voice echoed through the room, _"Nice try but any son of a Marauder would know the magic words!"_

Harry noticed Remus pale and stumble back as if he'd been struck, "What's wrong? Who was that? Have you been hurt, Professor? You look very ill. Oh my, it's near the full moon. Have you found someone to make your potion? Do I need to get Mrs. Weasley or Tonks? Sir?" Harry rushed to Remus' side, led him over to his bed and helped him sit down. "Sir? Can I get you anything?"

"That…that was your…your father's voice, Harry. I haven't heard that in sixteen years. It was rather a shock to say the least." Remus shook his head to clear the memories that had come flooding back and turned to Harry, "No…I don't need anything and please don't alert Molly or Tonks. You'd have a house full of wizards and I don't think we could keep your uncle from having a heart attack if that happened. And you asked me about the full moon, it's not till Friday night, Harry. I'll be back at Grimulde Place and Tonks will do the protective wards. After this full moon I will begin looking for a potions master to brew the potion for me. That is if this mystery person Tonks was going on about can't make it for me."

Harry wasn't sure whether to believe him or not. Remus had not regained any of his color so Harry continued to question him about this potions master in effort to keep him sitting on the bed so he wouldn't pass out. "Sir, why not ask Hermione to do it. She's brilliant at potions. Heck she's brilliant at most everything. I know she could do it. She's brewed Pollyjuice Potion before. I'm sure she could make the Wolfsbane."

With amazing grace and speed the belied his appearance, Remus jumped to his feet, "What? Did you say she's brewed Pollyjuice Potion before? NO! Absolutely NOT. I will not have Hermione brewing Wolfsbane. She would worry herself into exhaustion wondering if she was doing it correctly and besides she needs to focus on whatever it is you're doing. No. I absolutely forbid it. Harry, can I borrow Hedwig?" Remus asked as he stalked over to where his brief case lay. He put it up on Harry's desk, opening it he took out parchment, quill and ink. He pulled out his wand, muttered an incantation that Harry had never heard before and suddenly, the paper glowed a deep red, the deep red color of a Howler. Remus spoke loudly and the quill jumped into action, writing down the words as he spoke them. "NYMPHADORA TONKS DON'T YOU DARE DRAG HERMIONE GRANGER INTO THIS LITTLE SCEME OF YOURS. I ABSOLUTELY FORBID YOU FROM ASKING HER TO MAKE THAT POTION. SHE HAS ENOUGH TO BE GETTING ALONG WITH WITHOUT TAKING TIME TO DO THIS, TOO!" Turning to Harry, "Now if I could borrow Hedwig to deliver this for me. We can get on with your mum's trunk."

"Sir, Hedwig won't deliver howlers. She was there when Ron got that one from his mum in our second year and ever since she has stayed far away from them." Only then did Harry and Remus notice the ruckus Hedwig was putting up in her cage. Harry turned to her saying, "It's okay…He's not going to ask you to deliver it. I'm sure he will change it back to a real letter. It won't yell at you, I promise." Harry turned back to Remus, "Sir if you ask her to deliver that, she won't ever come with in ten feet of you again. Please turn it back into a normal letter and then she'll take it. And I'll write a note to Ron asking him to keep her for a few days so she will calm down."

"Harry, that's some owl you've got there. Most don't know the difference between a howler and a regular letter. She's right smart, that one." Remus addressed Hedwig, "I'm sorry girl. I won't ask you to deliver a howler ever again, but can you do one thing for me? Peck Nymphadora Tonks about the head for a few minutes for even coming up with such an idea. Even if Miss Granger is able to brew the potion, well she's got plenty of other things to do rather than help and old werewolf like me." Remus tapped the letter and it returned to a normal parchment color. Hedwig hopped out of her cage and over to where Remus stood over the letter. She seemed to examine it closely and looked up at Harry as if to ask if he thought the letter was safe now.

"It's okay girl. He won't lie to us. Here's a note to Ron. Stay there a few days and rest. You can hunt all over their fields and I'm sure there are plenty of field mice ready for you." Harry attacked both letters to Hedwig's outstretched leg. He carried her over to the window and helped her launch out the window, "Safe flight, Hedwig." Harry watched as his faithful companion for the past six years soared off into the twilight. Without turning around he said, "You know, for the longest time I believed she was the only living creature in this house that cared whether I lived or died." He turned and looked at Remus, "Now I'm not so sure. Do you think my aunt Petunia really meant all that she said? Do you really think she'd tell me about my parents?"

"Harry, the woman you saw tonight is the one I met several years ago before you mother and her had a falling out. I don't know what caused the rift between them but I do know that when you were born Lilly wanted her to be your godmother. James explained to your mother that a wizard baby had to have wizarding godparents. Lilly finally consented when she realized what James was telling her. I don't know who they chose as your godmother, but whoever it was, I'm afraid that they must have perished in the first war for none of us ever heard another word about it after they named Sirius as your godfather."

Remus turned to Harry as said, "Your parents were very powerful wizards. They were also very smart but they just trusted the wrong man. You don't know how many times I have gone over every thing in those last days trying to see what we all missed. Peter was poisoning all three of them against me. 'He's a werewolf and they've all gone over to the dark lord.' If we'd known then that only the Death Eaters called Voldemort 'the dark lord' it would have been the tip off. Peter always called Voldemort the dark lord; we just didn't get the connection. It would have been so simple to realize then if we knew what we know now. But, as I've learned everything happened for a reason. I hate more than you can know that I couldn't protect your parents. Now, however I will do everything within my powers to protect their son. Not just because you're the 'chosen one' but because you represent the love of my two best friends. Lilly never wavered in her support of me. I'd like to think that James never did either, but he was always at work and Fenrir Greyback was hard at it again back then. He saw the devastation that particular werewolf caused and in the back of his mind I'm sure he had a hard time understanding how any werewolf wouldn't want to attack. But that's neither here nor there, Harry. We have a lot of work to do."

Harry looked at Professor Lupin in a new light. He realized that standing before him was truly the last link to his parents and the past. He had seen the tears in Lupin's eyes when he spoke of not being able to protect his parents and Harry knew right then that he'd do everything he could to protect this last treasured Marauder.


	4. Potions and House Elves

A/N: Just a few minor changes...my 'beta' is a bit slow at times so I post ahead of him and then go back and see what changes he makes.

Thanks for reading and reviewing...ENJOY!

Ron Weasley could not believe the events of the past two hours. When he and his girlfriend, Hermione, arrived at the Burrow from Kings Cross Station, he had been in a terrible but typical Weasley row with his mum. They had been fighting about whether he was returning to school, if Hogwarts reopened. Then Hermione had received a cryptic message from Tonks and had spent an hour and a half in Diagon Alley with his brothers, Fred and George and Tonks. When she reappeared back at the Burrow, she looked at his mum and said she had gotten everything she needed and could she use dad's old shed until. Mum just looked at her for a few moments then gave a sharp nod and Hermione was out the door. _She didn't even say 'hi' to me. And now, I'm sitting here in my room, reading a book that's not about Quiditch on purpose._

As Ron continued to get lost in his thoughts he was brought out of his reverie by his small owl, Pig pecking at his window. Ron caught the bird as he flew threw the window and took the letter from Harry. Ron was a bit relived that Harry didn't want him and Hermione to come straight away. Ron had not been looking forward to going to Harry's aunt and uncle's house but in the spirit of friendship that was now much more like brotherhood Ron would have gone straightaway if that's what Harry wanted.

Ron went back to the book that had fallen from his lap when Pig had appeared, _The Dark Arts and How to Defeat Them: A Practical Guide to Surviving in Dark Times_. Ron, despite his preference for Quidditch books, resigned himself to studying and looking for ways to keep himself, Hermione and Harry alive in what they were about to set out on. Ron had given up several years prior on the wish of having a 'normal' childhood. He realized that even if he had not sat with Harry in that compartment on their first train ride to Hogwarts, his life wouldn't have been normal. No one had had a normal life, not since, well you-know-who, had been gaining in strength. And then at the end of his fourth year of school, at the end of the Tri-Wizard Championship, when Harry had arrived back in the maze clutching Cedirc's body, Ron knew they would be in for the fight of their lives. He knew that regardless of his friendship with Harry, Ron would be fighting on the side of light (that's what he had been calling the 'good' side to himself for a while now). Ron knew that no matter what happened, he was going to do everything in his power to make sure that the forces light won, even if that meant sacrificing himself to save another, he would do it. Of course Ron wasn't stupid enough to discuss these things with anyone else. If Harry knew Ron was prepared to sacrifice himself he would forbid Ron from accompanying him. Ron didn't feel as if he had a death wish, he just knew that at all costs, Harry had to survive in order to take down he-who-must-not-be-named. Ron felt silly for referring to that man or thing what ever he was now, with out his name but he still was terrified all the same of saying the name either out-loud or in his head. Ron knew that he would have to get over that. Harry had never been afraid of saying the name, but then Harry hadn't grown up hearing the horror stories of what it was like the first time.

Ron continued to thumb through the book when he heard a scream from downstairs. He jumped off his bed, grabbed his wand and flew down the stair. The sight that greeted him in his family's kitchen was certainly not what he expected. In front of him was the young Auror, Tonks with her brilliantly pink hair was being pecked about the head by none other that Harry's owl, Hedwig. Hedwig dropped a letter on the table and flew at Ron. Ron eyed her approach with a wary eye until she landed lightly on his shoulder and gently held out her leg for Ron to take his letter from her. Once Ron had freed Hedwig of her the letter, Hedwig took off again and cuffed Tonks on the head as she flew out the window. Ron tried, without success to keep the humor from his voice and asked, "What was that about?"

Tonks turned on him and he saw she was angry. The roots of her hair had started to glow red and Ron rushed to point out the letter that Hedwig had dropped on the table. "Look, that one is for you but that's not Harry's writing. That looks like…Oh yeah…Professor Lupin is with Harry. Well, he'd have to be. Hedwig doesn't listen to anyone but Harry without Harry's say so. What does he say, Tonks?" Ron asked with what he hoped was a look of innocence.

"Don't you give _me_ that look Ronald Weasley. I know you were laughing at me. That bloody bird is a menace. Why would she attack me? I didn't do anything to Harry." Tonks had meanwhile opened the letter from Lupin and began to blush as she read, "I think he intended this to be a howler. Ooh…he's mad at what I've done. He says I shouldn't involve Hermione is his problems…well I never. What does he think I'm going to do? Does he think I'm going to use the imperious curse on her and _MAKE_ her do this. What does he think I am? Oh just wait until I get a hold of him." Tonks began to mutter then. Ron caught a few of the words that sounded like "stubborn" and "old codger" and "just you wait." Ron didn't envy Professor Lupin when Tonks got a hold of him.

Ron quickly made his way outside after having received an affirmative nod from his mother and Tonks that Hermione was indeed brewing Wolfsbane for Professor Lupin. He told his mother he would bring Hermione in for dinner and went to his dad's shed to find Hermione. He knocked on the door, "Hermione? Love…mum sent me out to get you for dinner. Love? Are you in there?" Ron got worried with the lack of response from the shed and opened the door slowly. He didn't want to startle Hermione if she was in the middle of a complicated part of the potion but he did want to check on her. Ron found Hermione deep in thought. The heat inside the shed hit him like a brick in the stomach. Hermione was standing over a table with the large brass cauldron at her side gently bubbling a grayish, brown liquid that smelled like mud. Ron was awestruck at the sight of Hermione. She had rolled her pants up to her knees, her shirt sleeves were rolled up onto her shoulders and she had tied her shirttail up in a knot above her belly button and her hair had been hastily pulled back into a sloppy bun with a pencil holding it in place exposing her long, slender neck. There were wisps of hair that had escaped from her bun but those just made her look even more appealing to Ron. She was chewing on her lower lip in a very Hermione-ish manor that made Ron want to gather her to his chest and kiss her worries away. Ron's breath had caught in his throat and he was unable to move. He wanted to stand there all night and just look at her. He couldn't believe the brightest witch of their age returned the feelings he had harbored for her for so long. He continuously wrestled with the thought that if he hadn't been such a prat, they could have had so much more time together already. Ron felt the need to cross the room and take her in his arms and see if she really did feel the same as he. But he also knew that if he startled her that badly she would hex him but good so instead he called to her softly, "'Mione. Love. It's time for dinner. Do I need to bring you something?"

Hermione hadn't heard Ron enter the little shed where she'd been working. She turned quickly, wand at the ready, to see Ron looking at her like she was a precious treasure. It was a look that she was still not used to seeing from Ron but one that she could definitely get used to. She lowered her wand, saying, "Oh…sorry I didn't hear you come in. I was just making sure I had done everything correctly. This just has to turn out right, Ron. I don't know what I'll do if it doesn't come out." Hermione had turned back to the potion's book and didn't see Ron cross the room to stand behind her. She felt his arms come around her waist and his lips kiss the top of her head. She turned in his arms and rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. She hadn't realized just how much she enjoyed being in Ron's arms…Ron's muscular arms. _Where had that come from? I'm not into all that physical stuff…I mean sure he is handsome and I knew he was strong, what with Quiditch and all but I've never cared about muscles someone had._ Hermione put her arms around Ron's neck and tipped her head up so she could look into his eyes. _When did he get so tall? I like that he's taller than me._

"Thanks for coming to get me. It was getting hot out here. I guess I should leave the door open next time. The potion is okay to be left alone for a couple of hours. Did you say you mum had dinner ready? Ron?" Hermione searched his eyes and noticed a light that could only be described as desire. The intensity of it shocked and scared Hermione just a little but if she had stopped to think about it, she would have realized that that look in Ron's eyes made her feel special. No one had ever looked at her like that, like she was the only other person in the world and that he would do anything for her. With a boldness that she didn't realize she possessed, Hermione stretched up on her tiptoes and placed her lips lightly onto Ron's. She was worried for a spilt second when Ron didn't respond but then he was lightly tracing her bottom lip with his tongue seeming to ask for entrance. Hermione had never shared that kind of kiss with anyone and was enjoying the pressure of Ron's lips on hers, but something in the back of her head begged her to open her lips to Ron's persistent tongue. When she did, she felt a deep moan rattle through her fingers. She supposed it had come from Ron but she couldn't be sure.

Hermione felt her fingers stray up into his hair. _I never new a bloke's hair could be this soft. Oh…Merlin that feels wonderful._ Ron's hands and snaked around to her back and were running up and down her back. When they touched the bare skin of her lower back she felt a shiver go through her. It was a delicious sensation that she had never felt before. Hermione stepped closer and pulled her face back from Ron's in order to breathe. Somehow she had forgotten all about oxygen and its necessity for life. She turned her head slightly and rested her cheek against Ron's. Her heart pounded loud enough she was sure they would hear it back in the kitchen. Ron's hands settled back on her hips and he reached up and took her right hand out of his hair. Hermione was stunned thinking that she was going to be rebuked for touching his hair but instead, Ron took her hand and kissed her palm. He put slight pressure down on her hip and she realized she was still on her tiptoes. Hermione settled back on her heels and rested her head on his chest noticing that his heart was racing just as fast as hers. She smiled into Ron's muscular chest, _(Really, when had I started thinking about _that!) and felt him take a deep breath and release it.

"Come on. If we don't get into the kitchen soon, they'll send out a search party and I don't want Fred or George to see us in here." Ron looked down into his love's face and noticed a slightly out-of-focus look of desire on her face. "We'll take a walk after dinner and come back to check your potion." Ron realized that he wanted nothing more than to stand there forever holding Hermione. She fit perfectly against his body and he truly had enjoyed the kiss they had shared, but he wondered which of them had moaned? Ron took a step back and tugged at the knot in Hermione's shirt, "No need to give them a show now, is there?" That action seemed to snap Hermione out of her reverie and brought her back to the present.

She slapped at Ron's hand, "I'll do that. Just let me get the potion book so I can re-read the next part. Oh and I need to set a timer to go off in 72 minutes so I can add the next part."

Ron reached around her and grabbed the book off the counter behind Hermione, "I've got your book and I'll set the alarm on my watch to go off in 65 minutes so we can be back out here in plenty of time. I don't want you out here alone. I was worried about you. No one had heard a word from you in over an hour since you returned from Diagon Alley and…well…I know that mum, dad and even Mad Eye Moody have put up wards around this place, I was still worried so I'm coming out here when you need to fiddle with the potion. I can keep looking through those books you brought." Ron finished looking slightly embarrassed. He'd never told any one, let a lone a girl…no woman, that he worried about her and cared what happened to her.

Ron looked up at Hermione to see her struggling to keep a smile to herself, "That's fine Ron. I don't mind the company. And while the potion brews I can look through the others listed in this book and see if there is anything else we might need." Hermione had started to yell at Ron for thinking that she couldn't protect herself, but watching him, she realized that he was just showing he cared what happened to her. She knew that regardless of this new dimension of their relationship, Ron would always be a true and loyal friend who would do anything to make sure she came to no harm. "Come on. Lets go and see what's for dinner."

Ron smiled broadly at her and took her hand to lead her out of the shed. "Oh…yeah…don't ask Tonks about Professor Lupin. He tried to send her a howler and, well apparently it wasn't very nice."

"What do you mean _tried_ to send a howler? Didn't the letter scream at her?"

"Naw. Hedwig brought it and you know she refuses to pick up a howler. I guess Harry is lucky. He'll never receive one from her and she's the only owl that can find him right now. Harry sent me a note asking us to take care of Hedwig for a few days. Apparently Professor Lupin didn't know of her aversion to howlers and had already charmed the parchment before he asked her to bring the letter. I came down stairs to find Hedwig pecking at Tonks like she did when we couldn't tell Harry what we were doing that summer at Grimmauld Place. I wouldn't be surprised if she has scars from it." Ron shook his head at the memory of his best mate's owl chasing him, Hermione and Sirius around Grimmauld Place. He still bore faint scars on his ears from Hedwig.

"Ron" Hermione chuckled, "Tonks wont have scars. She's a metamorphmagus. Her skin won't hold scars. Unless she chooses not to get rid of them."

"Wow. I didn't think of that. Boy, I wish I could get rid of my scars." Ron still bore the scares from the brain attacks from the Ministry of Magic battle.

Hermione knew Ron was still bothered by visions from those brains and was sensitive about the scars left on his arms and shoulders. "I bet Harry wishes he could hide his scar even more." Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, your probably right. Have you ever thought what things would be like if we'd not met on that first train ride? I think that even if I had never met Harry and never become his friend, I would still make the decision to fight against…V..V..voldemort." Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. She had never heard Ron speak that name before. Ron felt the tug on his hand indicating Hermione has stopped. He turned to face her, "What?"

"Ron…you said his name. You said Voldemort." Hermione rushed at Ron and threw her arms around his neck, "Oh love. Things are going to turn out right, aren't they?" Hermione looked up at Ron, "We are doing the everything to make sure Harry wins aren't we?"

Ron took Hermione's hand and continued to lead her into the house, "I don't know what the outcome will be. But I do know, we are fighting on the side of light. We are fighting to rid the world of the most evil wizard it's ever known. And we are going to make sure Harry has all the help he needs to get to that battle and win." Ron had such a look of determination that it scared Hermione just a little. Ron seemed to have come to a decision about what he was prepared to do and it scared her to think what it might be.

As they approached the kitchen door they could hear Mrs. Weasley having a go at Fred and George for something. "YOU TWO GET BACK DOWN HERE THIS INSTATNT AND EXPLAIN YOURSELVES. WHERE DID YOU GET IT? I WANT TO KNOW THIS INSTANT!" Ron gave Hermione a scared glance and looked as if he wanted to turn and run back into the woods behind the house. It amazed Hermione that Ron wouldn't think twice about running into a room full of Death Eaters and dueling with fully qualified witches and wizards with much more experience than he had but at the sound of his mother having a go at another family member, he was ready to tuck his tail and run. These little things are what made Ron so special to Hermione. "I wonder what she's on about. Those two couldn't have caused too much damage. They didn't even come back here till about 20 minutes ago." Ron said and they approached the back door.

As he and Hermione steeped into the kitchen's interior, Ron was shocked by the sight before him. There stood Dobby the House Elf. Ron and Hermione both gasped in surprise, "DOBBY! What are you doing here?" Cried Hermione.

Mrs. Weasley not noticing Ron and Hermione had returned turned around with her wand drawn on them and just missed hitting Hermione with a stunner as Hermione had dropped to her knees to speak to Dobby eye to eye. Ron turned on his mother with his own wand drawn, "MUM! ITS JUST US. WHY ARE YOUR TRYING TO STUNN HERMIONE?"

Mrs. Weasley, realizing what she had almost done, collapsed onto a kitchen chair and began sobbing into her elbow. Ron rushed to his mother and held her around the shoulders while Hermione questioned Dobby. "Mum…Mum it's okay. We know you didn't mean anything by it. Besides, it wouldn't have done much damage had it hit her. I was right behind her and would have caught her before she fell. It's okay mum, really. See she's okay."

All the commotion and yelling brought Tonks running into the kitchen from upstairs brandishing her wand like a sword, "Where are they? Who's attacking us?" Tonks made to wave her wand as if to attack when Ron spoke up, "It's okay Tonks. We frightened mum and she was already mad at Fred and George for something. She shot a stunner at Hermione but Hermione ducked it."

Tonks surveyed the kitchen, walked over and looked out the window and seeing nothing was amiss, shot her silvery, wolfish patronius into the air saying, "I had to head off Moody. He'd be here any second with half the order. When I heard Molly scream and then you yell Ron, I thought for sure the Death Eaters had gotten through the wards." Just then they heard a faint popping noise from outside the kitchen door. Ron knew it was a family member, for only those with a name on the clock could apparate onto the Burrow propriety. "That's probably dad. He should be home by now." Ron said still patting his mother on the back and telling her everything was going to be okay.

Molly raised her head as her husband walked through the door. She jumped up from the chair and ran into his embrace, "Oh Arthur, I could have killed one of the kids. I almost stunned Hermione and then Fred and George turn up with…with…a house elf" she wailed.

Arthur Weasley was usually unflappable. After raising six boys there wasn't much that would surprise him or shock him for that fact. But for him to turn up at home expecting to spend a nice couple of hours harassing Ron about Hermione to find his wife in tears, his youngest son comforting her, his youngest son's girlfriend on the floor in front of a house elf and a pink-haired Auror in his kitchen looking as if she had been in a fight with a briar bush was a bit much even for him, "Wha…Molly. What do you mean you almost killed one of the kids and why would you try to stun Hermione?"

Ron was the first to speak, "Hermione and I were coming up to the kitchen door when we heard mum yelling at Fred and George. We came in and evidently surprised mum because she turned on Hermione and I and shot a stunner at us. It just missed Hermione because she had dropped down to talk to Dobby. By the way, Dobby why are you here? Have they closed Hogwarts for good?" Ron addressed this last bit directly to Dobby who was shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"No. Mister Wheezey Sir. Hogwarts is not closing as far as I knows. No. I have a message for Mister Harry Potter, sir and because of the protections of Professor Dumbledore, Ise cannot apparate directly to Mister Harry Potter sir. You see Mister Wheezey, Kreatcher, Mister Harry Potter's house elf and died sir and I need to know what Mister Harry Potter is wanting us to do with the body, sir. Please, Mister Wheezey, Miss Granger…please help me get my message to Mister Harry Potter. The headmistress has trusted me with this important message and I's do not want to fail her sirs and misses."

Ron asked Dobby, "What happens when you try to apparate to Harry, Dobby?"

"Well, sir, the apparation takes me to where his heart is. I've tried over and over but I just can't get to the house where his body is sirs. Do you know, has something happened to Mister Harry Potter sir? Why would his heart be here with out his body? Is he dead?" Dobby threw himself at Ron's feet sobbing at this last string of questions. Nobody heard the small sniff that came from the stairs leading into the kitchen or the petite redhead that turned and made her way back up to her room.

"Of course Harry's not dead, Dobby." Said Hermione rather forcefully. "And as to why you can't apparate to where he is I doubt very much it has anything to do with where his heart is. I mean think about it, if his heart was here with out his body, then he would be dead, wouldn't he?"

Tonks cocked her head to the side and looked at Hermione, "Dear. I think you're taking him a bit too literally." And with that, she turned and went up the stairs after to speak with the same redhead that had been eavesdropping on the conversation.

Mr. Weasley seemed to recover first and say to Dobby, "Of course we will let Harry know that Kreatcher is dead. Dobby would you like to stay for supper? I'm sure there is enough. Molly, please sit down. Ron, Hermione, if you will set the table I'll go get the others." Dobby jumped up at Mr. Weasley's invitation to stay to dinner, "Please let Dobby help sirs. There is so little work at Hogwarts no that the students are gone. Please I can set the table." Mr. Weasley nodded his head and left up the stairs to bring down the rest of the family.


	5. Where His Heart Is

Harry looked over at Professor Lupin after he had watched Hedwig fly off and the sun had set. "Sir. Can we leave the trunk for tomorrow? I haven't slept well in weeks and, well you look like you could use a good nights rest, too. I'll go down and make us tea and we can tackle mum's trunk first thing tomorrow."

Lupin looked at Harry and said, "Of course we can wait but I'll make the tea. There's no need to disturb you aunt and uncle if it can be helped." With a wave of his wand a tea pot and two mugs appeared on the desk along with a plate of biscuits.

"Sir, why haven't I received a warning for underage magic? They sent me a warning when Dobby dropped a pudding on a guest here before my second year? And there were owls everywhere after that dementor attack. I was just wondering, you've done several spells since you arrived her and no owls have come from the ministry."

"First, Harry, you can dispense with calling me Sir. I haven't been your professor for a long time and I'd like to think we're more like friends than student and professor. As to the lack of owls, the ministry has lifted the ban on you using magic out of school. Those that need to know, know that Arthur, Kingsley and I are going to help you this summer till you are seventeen. Now they wont let you take your apparition exam until the week before your birthday but I'm sure you'll do just fine. I mean if it took Sirius only three tries to get it, I'm sure you can get it in one."

Harry laughed at the thought of his godfather not getting something on the first try. "I don't think I can call you Remus. I have too much respect for you and all that you've done to help me. But you are my friend as well as my professor. I think you have well earned that title." Harry didn't think he'd ever seen the aging werewolf blush but there it was. "And you should know, if Hermione has already agreed to make the Wolfsbane you will never get her to stop. If she is able to brew it correctly, and I'm sure she can, you'll have a lifetime supply and any other werewolf she thinks needs her help. She's that way, sir. She takes care of people, much like you do. Thank you for that."

Harry stepped out into the hall intending to grab a spare blanket and pillow from the hall closet but ran into Dudley, "What do you want runt? Is you freaky little friend in there with you? Is he your boyfriend?"

Harry turned on Dudley and quite purposefully said, "My friend, Professor Lupin is here. He will be staying for three days, then another friend of mine is coming to stay. They are helping me hone my magical abilities. You'd better be nice, Dudley or I'll see to it that you get the pig ears you've been missing for several years to go with the tail you had removed." Harry turned back into his room forgetting momentarily about the blanket an pillow. After he shut the door, he realized what he'd gone out there for, "I'm sorry sir, I'll go back out and get myself a blanket and pillow after they've gone to bed. It's just that Dudley makes me so mad that I'm afraid that I'll loose my temper if I have to speak to him again."

"Never mind that Harry. I've taken care of the sleeping arraignments." Harry hadn't noticed but in the brief moment he had been out of the room, his room seemed to have doubled in size to accommodate two full size beds complete with hanging draperies, and two large work desks that faced each other. There was also a new large perch for Hedwig sitting by the window for when she returned, "I thought I could make it up to your owl by giving her a nice place to rest when she returns." Lupin explained with a small smile, "And I promise to never ask her to carry a howler again. I wonder if she pecked at Tonks or not."

Both wizards jumped as a pink haired witch's faced popped into the newly constructed fireplace, "Of course she did you great bulling git. I've scratches all over my hands and arms and one across my neck. And you might as well know, Hermione is well on her way to brewing you a big batch of your Wolfsbane and your welcome. Now Harry, dear, Dobby is here and is in a right state. He says he can't aparate to you to tell you that Kretcher is dead. Something about your heart not being with your body. Any way…Remus, I'll be by to relieve you in the morning for a few hours so that you can come here and see how the potion is coming. Hermione made me promise that's you'd come. I'm heading to my flat to pack so I'll be at headquarters if you need me. And just remember, Remus, love, payback is hell." And with a small pop the head disappeared from the fire and the grate went black.

"Well. It seems Hedwig doesn't completely hate me after all. So Harry, if your heart's not with you, what's it doing at the Burrow?" Lupin inquired of the now furiously blushing teenager. "Is there something we need to discuss? I doubt that your uncle has spoken to you about…um…your responsibilities to a young lady and I doubt the thought would have ever crossed Sirius' mind, so do we need to have that talk?"

"No, sir. There is nothing we need to talk about. I'm not seeing anyone and I'm not likely to see anyone for quite a while now. When I do, I'll let you know. We can have that talk then." Harry made to climb into bed and shut the curtains when Remus' voice sounded again.

"Harry. It's a serious matter when a wizard's heart is not truly with his body. Tonks wasn't kidding when she said that Dobby couldn't apparate to you because your heart was lost." Remus walked over to the desk, slipped a small bottle out of his robe pocket, added a dollop of amber liquid to both teacups and handed one to Harry. "It's just a bit of Ogden's finest. It will help you relax after the eventful day we've had. But really Harry. You need to figure out how to make yourself whole again before you ever consider taking off after Voldemort. If you truly love her then you need to let yourself be loved by her in return. Because without love, we have noting. Without love, we might as well chunk this whole war and let Voldemort take over. I know your young and maybe you think your too young for such strong feelings, but your dad knew he was going to marry your mum the first time he saw her on the Hogwarts Express.

"He told us that very day that he would one day marry the redheaded, green-eyed witch in the compartment next to us. Even Sirius suggesting that maybe she'd be sorted into Slytherin didn't detour him. And look, it took him six years to mature enough for Lilly to realize she loved James but they were very happy during the time they were together. Harry, I know you think you need to go at this alone, but please, think about it before you act. Focus on yourself for a minute. Focus on how you feel right now and how you feel when your with her. If in the morning you can honestly look me in the eye and tell me you don't love her, I'll never say another word about it." Harry hadn't noticed but Remus had walked over and sat on his own bed, "But if you decide you truly love her, you will need her love to help you win. Remember it was your love for Sirius that kept Voldemort from possessing you more than a minute at the Ministry. Think of all the great things you could do with the love of a woman. And how much harder you'll fight to stay alive knowing she's waiting for you with an undamaged heart. She's a bright and talented witch. I think you'd do well to remember that, too, Harry. Drink you tea. You'll sleep better." With a flick of his wand, the bed curtains flew closed around both beds and the lights were dimmed.

Harry laid awake for a very long time that night. He thought about his aunt's strange behavior and even stranger the trunk she had kept hidden all these years. And what had his father meant, _A true marauder's son would know the magic works._ Well, _Alahomora_ was magic wasn't it? And what could be in that trunk to help me defeat Voldemort? If it could kill him why hadn't they used it when he stuck down his parents? Oh but wait, Voldemort had already made at least one Horcurx by then so anything they tried would have been useless. He really couldn't wait until morning for them to open that trunk. _At least maybe there's pictures of them in there. I only have the ones Hagrid gave me and many of them are getting worn from the number of times I've looked through that thing._ Harry's thoughts moved on to what he will do next. He was torn between returning to Hogwarts and moving forward with the rash plan he'd concocted just barely a fortnight ago.

What Lupin had said to him was true. He would need help making sure his defenses and offenses were ready for the battle to come. But could he get that at Hogwarts? Could he get the help he needed there? Or was he better off trying to convince Lupin to help him privately. Slowly Harry's thoughts drifted to Ginny as they often did late at night. _I know I was right to end it with her. I can't let her get hurt. I would die if anything happened to her and I need to know she's safe so I can focus on the fight ahead, don't I? Maybe Lupin is right, maybe I do need her by my side. What is it he said, think about how I feel without her…well miserable. _Could _I fight today if I had to with my emotions in such a shambles? Magic is supposed to be a part of you, so what happens if part of me is missing because without Ginny my heart is missing. And what was that nonsense about Dobby not being able to find me because my heart wasn't here? Dobby can be so weird sometimes. But what would I do if Ginny was with me, would I be able to focus on the fight better? What was Dumbledore always going on about, my greatest power being love? I don't see how. Love didn't save my parents. Love didn't save Sirius. Love didn't save Bill from being attacked and love didn't save Dumbledore. Hatred killed him and it's a hatred I will avenge. _Harry's mind finally let him drift off to sleep as the sun was making gray streaks in the sky.

He didn't even hear when his uncle pounded on the bedroom door and Lupin had answered it. "BOY! You get up now and fix breakfast. I'll not have you laying about all day. You've chores to do!"

Remus opened the door and spoke calmly and quietly to Uncle Vernon, "Mr. Dursley, Harry is sleeping. We were up late last night making plans for his education. He also informs me that he has not been sleeping well so I suggest you let him be and allow him to rest today. I will be leaving midmorning and a lovely young witch by the name of Nymphadora Tonks will be staying with Harry while I'm away." With a deadly glint in his eye, Remus continued, "And if I hear that any of you have been rude to her in any way, it wont be just me you'll deal with. Now as for your breakfast. I've taken the liberty of" with a flick of his wand "placing toast and tea on your dining table. Please let me know if it's not enough. I'll see to it that you get as much as you've given Harry over the years." Remus closed the door and placed a silencing charm and a locking charm over it so the Dursley's could not disturb Harry from the rest he so desperately needed. Remus had heard him toss and turn late into the night and once he woke up with Harry murmuring for someone to not kill Ginny to leave her alone and take him instead. Then apparently the dream changed because the tone of his mutterings changed. It was fairly obvious to Lupin that Harry had been having intimate dreams about Ginny Weasley and Lupin did not want to be around if Arthur should overhear _those_ mutterings.

Lupin sat at one of the desks and took out a knutt to pay the post owl who had flown through Harry's open window and had just begun to read the paper when the fireplace erupted in emerald green flames. Tonks strode into the room as if she owned the house. She was dressed to go to work in her black Auror's uniform which, secretly Remus had been having fantasies of her in thigh high boots and just the outer robe… "Remus….love is everything okay. You seemed to blank out on me." Tonks walked over to the desk and picked up a piece of toast he'd conjured to nibble on. "Remus…you'd better be going. Hermione's in a right state. She says you should check to potion before she adds the next ingredient _and_ Molly is fit to be tied that there is still a house elf at her house. Dobby won't leave until he knows his message has been delivered and for some reason he won't take my word for it. He says he knows you and you wont…Remus. REMUS!" Tonks stopped talking and tapped Remus on the forehead. "What's wrong with you. You look like you are going to tear off my clothes and have your way with me right here. For Merlin's sake Remus…there's a sixteen-year-old boy in the room. Pull yourself together man. You've errands to do today."

Remus blushed furiously at being caught daydreaming about the beautiful young Auror standing in front of him. "I'm sorry Nymphadora. I seem to have been, well I seem to have been thinking of things I should leave to the nighttime when I'm alone and not in a teenage boys bedroom. You said Dobby won't leave till I get there? I'm sure he's driving Molly batty trying to help her. Well, I'll just be off then. Harry's still asleep. He told me he hasn't been sleeping well so I'll have Molly give me some of that wonderful tea she has so maybe he'll sleep better tonight. The Dursley's know you're here for a while and the door has been sealed and silenced. I guess I should lift those before I go so you can get out to use the loo." Remus waved his wand at the door and all the sudden you could hear the street sounds from below and the television playing in the parlor. "Do me a favor love, relock and silence the door. They've already tried to make Harry fix breakfast this morning. I want him to sleep as much as he can. Conjure him some breakfast if he wakes and I'll bring whatever leftovers Molly has ready when I come back." Just before stepping in the fireplace, Remus turned to Tonks who had followed him over, grabbed her waist and placed a searing kiss on her surprised lips and growled, "Maybe we'll finish my dream together another time." And before Tonks could recover her speech, Remus was gone in a blaze of emerald flames.

Tonks had hoped Harry would be awake so she could grill him about Ginny. She didn't think that he had any idea what his rejection of her had done to her. But to look at him, she didn't believe he knew what rejecting her had done to him. Tonks walked over to the side of Harry's bed away from the windows and peeked into the curtains just to make sure he was still there and still okay. What Tonks saw broke her heart. There lay a little boy who had obviously had a rough night. His bedclothes were strewn all over the place and tearstains were evident on his cheeks. He was clutching a pillow as if his very life depended on it and sobbing "_Ginny…no not Ginny, please don't be dead, please." _Tonks knew Remus had wanted him to sleep but she didn't feel that he was sleeping well with the obvious nightmare that currently had him in its grip. So she did the only natural thing for Nymphadora Tonks, Auror extraordinaire and klutz of the Order of the Phoenix, she walked over to the desk, picked up the teacup and dropped it. Muttering to herself, "Oh dam. Now I've done it. Remus asks me to do one simple thing, _Let Harry sleep._ And of course I can't even manage to stay quiet to let the boy sleep."

From behind the curtains, Tonks hears, "Morning Tonks…what time is it? Has Professor Lupin already gone to the Burrow?"

"Ah Harry, I'm sorry. I should have know better that try to drink something that wasn't in a plastic cup. Yes, Remus left about ten minutes ago. He shouldn't be long. At least I hope he isn't long, I've got to get to work today. I'll turn around so you can get dressed."

"That's okay…I'll just put my robe on and go take a shower. I'm sure the Dursley's are wondering where their breakfast is. Can I make you anything while I'm down there or did Mrs. Weasley feed you this morning too?" Harry said while digging through his school trunk for his robe and slippers. Remus had not thought to put carpet in the new room and the wood floors were very chilly.

"Don't worry about the Dursley's, Harry. Remus took care of their breakfast earlier. He said you were to rest since you haven't been sleeping well, but I'm sure a shower would do you a world of good. I'll wait here while you're gone and I'm sure Remus should be back by then." Tonks waved Harry out the door and left it cracked so she could hear if the Dursley's gave Harry any grief. All she needed was one little incident, one little remark and she could justify stunning them, she was sure of it. Maybe she could talk Kingsley into ten minuets in a locked room with Vernon Dursley. _He's even less impressed with that oversized excuse for a Muggle than I am. I bet I'd have to fight him for the privilege of those ten minutes. Maybe I could talk him into it if I promised to leave my wand, okay both wands out of the room…yeah maybe…_

Tonks thoughts were interrupted by a snowy white owl landing lightly on a perch beside the window. The owl gave Tonks a reproachful look as if to say "What have you done now? And what have you done with Harry?" Tonks responded as if she were in a conversation with the bird, "He's just in the shower. He'll be back in a minute. I bet he has owl treats in his trunk. I'll just look." But Hedwig had other ideas. She was not about to let this person into her master's trunk. As Tonks approached Harry's things she puffed out her chest and clicked her beak menacingly. Tonks backed away holding out both hands to try and show the owl she meant it no harm. When she was safely far enough from the perch, Tonks drew her wand and pointed at the teapot Remus had left and muttered a spell. The teapot did a little jig and turned into a canister of owl treats. Tonks took the lid off the canister, withdrew two treats and placed then inside Hedwig's cage. She muttered _Aguamente_ and the water dish refilled itself with clean water. She then murmured _Scourgefy_ and all the old feathers and droppings disappeared from the bottom of Hedwig's cage. Tonks even took an old copy of the Daily Prophet and placed it in the bottom of the cage so Hedwig wouldn't have to stand directly on the wired bottom of the cage "There. I'm trying to be nice. I know you only pecked me because someone with Harry told you to, but I'm really a nice person. I love animals. Hell, I'm in love with an animal."

Hedwig seemed to consider Tonks for a moment. She then spread her wings, flew over Tonks' head, cuffing her on the head as she went by and landed inside her cage. She looked appreciatively at Tonks and hooted what could only be considered a thanks. Tonks sat down in a chair beside the cage and addressed Hedwig as if she were another human, "You know, we all care about Harry, too. We are just trying to help him. We want him to succeed in his task so he can get on with his life and leave this war business behind him. He deserves so much more than to be known only as 'The-boy-who-lived'. I want him to be 'The-boy-who-has-a-life' and you and I both know there is a certain redhead that wants to be in his life more than anything. I just hope they get it figured out soon. Ginny puts on a brave face but on the inside she's dying. She's lost her spark just like Harry has. You know, you've seen it in both of them haven't you, Hedwig?" Hedwig hooted softly and Tonks took that as an agreement, "I wish there was time for Harry to be just Harry for a bit. But I'm afraid things are moving faster than any of us truly realize and Harry is going to need all the help and love and support he can muster. Talk to him girl, let him know we are here to help in what ever way he needs."

"Tonks…you realize Hedwig doesn't actually speak? Don't you?" Harry said from the door. He appeared to have just walked in, however, Tonks didn't need to know he had heard everything from the time she sat down to talk to Hedwig. "I know she understands what is said to her, she is a very intelligent owl after all, but in all our years together, she has never once uttered a word to me or anyone else that I know of. But she is a wonderful listener, aren't ya girl. Thanks for cleaning her cage and getting her more water. I'm sure she likes you well enough now. Where did these treats come from? I don't remember buying her this kind."

Tonks told Harry, "I conjured them. They are the ones our family owl used to love. Hedwig wouldn't let me near your trunk to get yours out. I can tell she is very fond of you, Harry. You have a right little protector there. Make sure you take good care of her." Tonks turned to the desk and conjured another teapot, cups and some toast, "I'm sorry but the best I can do is toast. Remus is bringing leftovers when he returns."

"Tonks…I… I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I've got a lot on my mind and, well I think I might have been a bit rude to you and you were just trying to cheer me up. I appreciate you trying to cheer me up. I just don't know if I'll ever be cheerful again. I feel as if a dementor has been following me around for the past few days and I can't get rid of it." Harry walked over and with a flick of his wand spoke _Expecto Patronum_. A brilliant silvery white stag erupted from the tip of his wand and ran a few laps around the room and disappeared, "See even my patronus wont hold. I don't know what's wrong with me. I think about…well that's not important, but it's my happiest memory and it seems as if that memory isn't long enough to sustain the patronus. What do you think the problem is?"

"Harry…you've lost your heart. I don't mean the physical one that beats in your chest but your spiritual one. You've found the one you're meant to love and she has your heart just like you have hers. And without each other, neither of you will be able to sustain much magical force for any length of time. I'd be surprised if you were able to produce another patronus right now. You depleted your magical reserve with that one and without your heart and without your love near, you can't regenerate that reserve very quickly." Harry didn't believe her. He waived his wand, said the charm again but this time instead of seeing his father is animagius form all he saw was a whisper of silvery smoke.

"Ohh..Merlin, I can't produce a…a…patronus. I've been able to do that for ages. But Tonks I can't have Ginny, not right now…she'd be in too much danger. What if she were captured? Tom Riddle already tried to kill her once, now that Voldemort knows I'm involved with her, he will stop at nothing to get her to get to me." Harry looked at the young Auror pleadingly, "You've got to help me Tonks. If I can't do magic how am I supposed to defeat Voldemort? How am I supposed to save everyone? How can I protect Ginny?" And then Harry did the one thing he never thought he'd do in front of Tonks, he cried.

Tonks rushed over to Harry and gathered him close as she would a child with a skinned knee. This was a bit difficult since Harry was already a good inch or two taller that her, but she sat on his bed and gathered him into her lap and rocked. She rocked Harry back and forth and told him that they'd figure it out together, that everything would work out right, "Harry. If you have been affected this badly, think how it's affected Ginny. She hides from her mother because she can't even get the cups to line up. Harry, together you two would be an unstoppable force. And your magic abilities would feed off each other. They would grow as your love for each other grew." Neither Harry or Tonks had heard Remus return nor did they notice the petite redhead standing beside him sobbing. Remus walked up behind Tonks and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned in surprise but realized immediately by the touch who it was. "Harry, Remus is back. Why don't you lay down a bit while I talk to him. I'm sure he wants to yell at me for something. Buck up kid, it'll be okay." Tonks had let her concentration slip enough that they could now hear the street sounds below and suddenly there was a pounding the bedroom door. Tonks, Remus and Ginny turned to the door. Remus repeated the spell that allowed them to see who was knocking to revel Harry's aunt Petunia standing on the other side of the door knocking for all she was worth.

Remus opened the door, "Yes..wha.."

"What happened to him? The house became suddenly cold. You let him leave didn't you? I told you to protect him and you didn't. Remus, I'm going to…" Petunia cut off her tirade as Remus drug her into the room past a shocked Ginny and Tonks to the bed on the far side. He drew back the curtains to revel a sleeping Harry on the bed, "He is just sick Petunia. It's nothing that requires a doctor or healer. We will take care of him. Rest assured that you and your family are well protected with me here or any of the others. Now, if you will let him sleep in peace." Remus guided Petunia back across the room and to the door.

As he made to shut the door, Petunia said, "I'll make chicken soup for dinner. He always liked that. There will be enough for you and Harry and your companions if they choose to stay. Vernon will just have to get used to the idea." Petunia turned and hurried swiftly down the stairs. Soon sounds of pots and pans being placed on the stove could be heard.

Remus turned to a stunned and shocked Tonks, "It's a long story. I'll tell you later. Now, where did Ginny go? She wouldn't eat until she saw for herself that Harry was alright. For some reason, Dobby's story of not being able to find Harry's heart really spooked her." Remus and Tonks looked around the room and couldn't find Ginny anywhere. Tonks walked over to the window to see if she had snuck down stairs when they weren't looking but she wasn't out on the front lawn. When she turned back she saw Ginny had crawled into bed and was holding on to Harry like he was her long lost teddy bear. Both appeared to be sleeping peacefully for what was probably the first time in a long time. Harry turned slightly in his sleep, hooked his left arm around Ginny's waist and pulled her in close. Tonks could see a small smile on his lips. "Remus, look. They're sleeping. I think we should leave them there. I bet this is the first real sleep either of them has had all week."

"I'd better go tell Molly. She was expecting me to send Ginny right back, but your right. We should let them sleep. She's not going to like this." Remus strode over to the fireplace and in a flash he was gone. Almost as quickly he returned followed by a red-eyed Molly Weasley. "Molly keep quiet. They are sleeping nothing more. I think we should leave them be for the time being. If she wakes up before night I'll send her back but I'm _not_ waking her up just to send her home. They will be fine. I'll be here all day and night. Now I want you both to go on about your day. Tonks you need to get to work and Molly you need to make plans for all of you to come to Grimmauld Place on Friday. You must be there no later than 6:00 pm. That way we have plenty of time to get the wards up. Nymphadora and I will test them Thursday evening when Arthur relives me here. Now get going Molly. I am going to close the floo once you leave so the kids will have a chance to sleep and rest well. They'll be fine Molly. We were told that this might happen. We knew that there was a possibility their magical abilities were connected. I think Tonks helped prove that when Harry couldn't produce a corporeal patronus. Go and rest Molly. I'll take good care of them. I'll open the floo at 7:00 if you'd like to look in on them tonight." Remus guided Molly over to the fireplace and put the floo powder in her hand, "It'll be fine Molly. Go rest. Tonks will be right behind you to give the kids their marching orders for today. And why don't you let Dobby help today. He likes you all and he will feel like he is helping Harry if you let him give you a hand."

Molly nodded her head, stepped into the fire and was gone in a flash.

"Nymphadora, love could you please go to the Burrow and tell the kids to make sure Molly doesn't lift a finger today? She needs he rest just as much as these two do. Also, before you leave London tonight, can you go by St. Mungos and pick up the dreamless sleep draught. Get enough for two weeks for both of them. I don't have any gold on me but I'll pay you back as soon as I can get to Gringotts. I will probably wake them both around lunch, make sure they eat something and give them some of the tea Molly gave me. They both need lots of rest."

"Don't worry about the gold love, I'll cover the potion. They give me a discount because I'm such a frequent customer." Tonks said with a bit of a blush.

"Remember, once you've left here, I'm closing the floo. Send word if you need me. Look after yourself today, Nymphadora." Remus held her close and kissed her forehead.

"If you think that's a goodbye kiss, you've got another thing coming." With that Tonks reached up and drug Remus' head down and gave him a very passionate kiss.

Remus drug his mouth away before his senses could take over, "Nymphadora, now's not the time. You know certain…things are harder to control the closer it is to the full moon." Remus stepped back from Tonks and turned to rummage in his brief case for a book on werewolves and the changes they encounter throughout the moon cycle. "Here. You should read this. It will tell you much more about my condition than I could remember to tell you."

"Oh…Remus, I've already read all your books on you 'furry little problem'. I know exactly what I am doing. Remember, payback is hell, love." And in a flash Tonks was gone through the fireplace leaving a stunned Remus staring at the spot where she had stood.


	6. Whos Fate ch 6

A/N: Just a couple of changes I think make it a bit better. Thanks for reading!

Remus settled himself into a comfortable chair by the fireplace with a book that Dumbledore had given him just a few weeks ago, _The Magic of Love._ "It'll help you, Remus and your ongoing _discussion_ with Nymphadora. It might also help us understand the connection between Harry and Miss. Weasley. Read through it and tell me what you think." It had been a simple request from the departed headmaster, yet Remus had had difficulty picking up the book. It was the last face to face conversation he had had with Albus Dumbledore before that fated night. But now, Remus decided he needed to do the research and see if Harry and Ginny were indeed the Fated couple.

As Remus read the book he became more convinced there was a possibility that Harry and Ginny could be what is the focus of this book,

_Once in a generation one Witch and Wizard is born destined to be together, a Fated couple. If they never meet, their magical abilities will be good, possibly great and will not know of what they could have had. However, if this couple meet, together their magical abilities can grow exponentially. The problem comes from if these two people do not fall in love and remain together after they meet, their magical abilities will slowly drain away till they are much more like a muggle than a witch or wizard. This is a hard thing for a witch or wizard to come to grips with as no one likes to have their destiny chosen for them. If they come together of their own free will, then they will become a force to be reckoned with. If they choose to stay apart but remain friendly, it is possible for them to retain some of their magical ability, however it will drain over time and as they age they will become more and more reliant on family or friends for assistance with magical tasks. However, if they meet and choose to never meet again, the drain on their magical abilities can become irreversible. The drain is often painful to go through. They are likely to suffer from insomnia, generalized aches and pains that may become so severe as to interfere with daily living, and they are very likely to suffer from nightmares that will make the sufferer want to not sleep. As the sufferer sleeps less and less their magical ability leaves at an even more rapid rate. However, the choice to be together and remain together must be made freely. Any interference can cause horrible damage the likes of which would land the couple in a spell damage ward of the hospital._

_The possibility of this couple meeting is slim but not unheard of. Because of the unlikelihood of them ever meeting, not much is known about a Fated couple. The last known recorded couple was Herbert and Madison O'Malley in 1872. _

_Of course any witch and wizard that fall in love will discover that their powers will become intermingled. For the witch and wizard that finds true love will be able to unlock a greater power within themselves. It has often been said that love is the greatest power that anyone has, be it muggle or magical._

Remus had to set the book aside. He didn't like what he was reading. If this is what Dumbledore had been talking about, well…he didn't want to think of what might happen to either Harry or Ginny. And what to do now? Do they inform Ginny and Harry of this possibility? Do they keep the knowledge to themselves? Should he tell Arthur and Molly of just how deep this connection could be? They knew that there was some connection. After Harry and Ginny had begun dating their performance in school improved greatly. There was always a deep emotional and magical connection between a witch and wizard who had fallen in love. But was this what was happening to Harry and to Ginny. It sure seemed like it. But was there a way to be sure? Some kind of litmus test. But the book said that interference would be dangerous. _I'll have to talk to Arthur and Molly about this and perhaps when Dumbledore's portrait woke he could be consulted as well._

"What are you reading, Professor?" A sleepy Ginny asked as she approached the couch across from where Remus sat.

"Nothing important, Ginny. I'm surprised you're awake. Your mum said you'd not been sleeping well and I figured you'd sleep all day. Can I get you something? Tea or toast, maybe a biscuit. Your mum sent leftovers, I can heat something of that up if you'd like." Remus offered in attempt to direct her attention away from the book he'd been reading.

"It doesn't seem like nothing. You had a frown on your face like you'd been forced some bitter medicine. You're not very good at lying, Sir."

Remus blushed slightly at Ginny's statement. "Not to worry Ginny. I was just thinking when you caught me."

"Right. Well I just needed to use the loo but the door is locked. Can you open it for me? I'd like to use the restroom and then get back home. I'm sure mum needs help getting ready for Friday." Ginny rose from the couch and made her way to the door.

"Of course." Remus flicked his wand and the door opened. "The restroom is directly across the hall." Remus got up from his chair and went to check on Harry.

Harry was curled into a ball and reaching out in his sleep. When his hand found only bedclothes, he frowned and rolled onto his back.

Ginny came back in from the restroom, "Professor, why did you not wake me? I'm sure mum is worried about me. I really need to get back."

"Ginny, your mum isn't really expecting you till in the morning. We didn't have the heart to wake either of you. You both looked like you could use the sleep and your mum has been given strict instructions to not lift a finger today. Dobby is staying today to help her get ready and Ron and Hermione are also helping. Why don't you lie back down and get some more rest. I'm sure Harry wont mind."

"No, thank you Sir and if Harry woke up to find me here, he'd be really angry. We aren't together anymore, you see and well, I may not like it but I understand it. And that little nap has helped tremendously. I feel better than I have all week. I think I really should go. It even seems that I managed to get over here with out my wand."

"Ginny, I know that your mum took your wand away because she was tired of you breaking the dishes. And I don't think Harry would be angry that you're here. I believe he still cares for you. Stay. If you don't want to lay back down with him, then lay down in my bed. I'm just going to catch up on my reading and Harry's Aunt has even invited you to stay for dinner."

"No, really, please let me go home. I don't want to upset Harry any more that he is. I know he was upset when I got here and I really shouldn't have lain down with him. I mean it wasn't proper but he'll sleep till the morning, now so I think its best that I leave. I know he's alright now and so I think I will rest better at home." Ginny looked at Remus with a desperate pleading in her eyes. "Please, sir. Don't make me stay."

Remus nodded, "Just let me send a message to your mum so she won't be frightened when you turn up." With a flick of his wand, a silvery patronus shot out of the end of his wand and was gone before Ginny could identify it. He stood up and crossed to the fireplace, tapped the mantel with his wand and a fire ignited in the grate. "Alright Ginny, I think its okay for you to go now. But Ginny, if you feel the need to return, please let your mum or dad know. It's important and we want you to be healthy. Sometimes you may just need a change of scenery."

Remus handed Ginny some floo powder and she looked at him with a quizzical gaze, "Um…sure, professor. I'm sure I'll be fine. Thanks for letting me nap. I'll see you soon." And with a flash of green flames, she was gone.

Ginny closed her eyes as she spun through the floo. She knew that Harry's fireplace was connected only to the Burrow so it was a very short trip. Ginny stepped out of the fireplace and into the arms of her mother. "Ginny, dear are you alright? Did you sleep well? I wasn't really expecting you till morning but I'd be honest, I'm glad you're home. Is Harry still asleep?"

"Yes, mum. He'll sleep all night, now. I think I'll go upstairs and lie down. I'm still a bit tired, unless there's something you need me to do?"

"No, dear. That Dobby is a wiz. He has cleaned the whole house and deknomed the garden. I can't get him to leave though. He keeps saying he's helping Harry by being here and helping me. It has been nice to have the help. I've started some knitting and I've been to see Bill. He and Fleur should be arriving this evening. I wanted him to come home to rest before Friday. So you go on up and rest. We'll have a big dinner tonight. I've already let your father know and I believe Tonks and Alastor will be here, as well. Have you had something for lunch? I know that Mrs. Dursley was going to make something but if you'd rather I can whip you up a sandwich."

"No, mum, I'm fine. I just want to lie down. Call me when Bill gets here. I'd really like to see him." Ginny turned and walked slowly up the stairs.

Mrs. Weasley went over to the fireplace, grabbed some floo powder and stuck her head into the grate shouting, "Harry Potter's bedroom." She felt the sensation of her head spinning off her shoulders and a second later was looking at Remus Lupin's knee caps as he was sitting in a chair facing the fireplace.

"I was wondering how long it would take you, Molly. I guess Ginny has gone up to bed?"

"Yes, and she hardly looks any better. I thought you said that staying there would be good for her. I thought you said she'd sleep all night. Remus, she hardly looks like she's slept at all. There is a bit more color in her cheeks, but that's it. She still looks and acts like she's ill. What do you think this is Remus? What's wrong with them? Harry really doesn't look any better and Tonks told me about his patronus. He's not really loosing his magic is he?"

Remus buried his head in his hands, "I'm afraid of what it might mean Molly. I've been reading that book Albus gave me and well…it seems that Harry and Ginny might be what he suspected. They could truly be a Fated couple. I need to do more research before I know for sure but in the mean time we need to devise a plan to keep them in contact just incase. If they truly are a Fated couple then they _could_ loose their abilities just by being apart. Molly, I don't know what to do. You, Arthur and I need to sit down and have a talk somewhere where we can't be overheard. If I can get Tonks to come by this evening after dinner, will you and Arthur meet me at Grimmuald Place?"

Molly looked panic stricken, "Yes, of course we'll meet you there. Let's say about 8:00 and I'll bring you more leftovers." And with a small pop, Molly's head disappeared from the fire.

Ginny lay with here eyes closed in her bedroom at the Burrow reliving the sensations of sleeping and waking in Harry's arms. Despite what she had told Professor Lupin, Ginny had wanted nothing more that to return to that bed and go back to sleep. _Who are you kidding? That was the best sleep you've had in over a week. Why didn't you just get back in that bed? Harry would have never known. He'll sleep till morning and you could have been up and gone before that. But how do I know he'll sleep till morning? Just an assumption, I guess. I'm just glad he's okay. I can't let myself get back to depending on him again. I know I said I understood why he's broken things off with me, but that's even a lie to myself. _Dam you Harry Potter._ You've stomped on my heart and now I don't think I'll ever be whole again._

Ginny tried to close off her mind and turn off her racing thoughts. She started doing the deep breathing exercises Hermione had spoken of. She finally felt her self drift of to sleep only to enter into a disturbing dream.

_Ginny saw a man on his knees before a talk dark robed figure. There was a fire lit in the grate behind them but the man on the floors face was in shadows and she couldn't see him. Ginny felt herself float up and it was as if she was seeing the room from the point of view of the standing figure. Then she heard the one on the floor speak, _

"_It's done, my lord. Dumbledore is dead and buried. The boy's protection will end on his seventeenth birthday. Their secret keeper is dead and if they do not choose a new one soon, I'll be able to reveal the location of headquarters to you. The secret keeper spell continues for only ten days after the death of the secret keeper. Soon, my lord, soon I'll be able to provide you with the information you seek."_

_Ginny heard another voice speak in a soft hiss much like a snake, "Very good Severus. Many were beginning to doubt your loyalty to me. I myself had begun to question whether you'd finally been persuaded by that muggle loving fool. Now, you're sure about the protection surrounding the boy? It will end on the day of his birth?"_

"_Yes my lord. I helped him to renew the spell two years ago and I saw the book the original of the spell came from. It can only work as long as he is a minor. You will be able to find him and the people he's been living with as soon as he turns seventeen."_

"_Good. Good. Now, bring the Malfoy boy to me. He must be dealt with."_

"_Of course, my lord." Ginny saw the man get up and leave the room. As the hooded figure turned to follow the other mans progress Ginny saw a mirror and was shocked to find she was looking back from inside Lord Voldemort's mind._

"_My lord, the Malfoy boy is here."_

"_Very good, Severus. Leave us. Draco. You have failed me. You did not complete the task I gave you. What do you think should happen now? Do you believe you will leave here without paying a price?"_

_Ginny saw the pollard face of Draco Malfoy bend down and grovel at Voldemort's feet, "Please my lord. Give me another chance. Give me an opportunity to prove to you I am worthy of being your servant."_

_Voldemort considered the quaking boy at his feet. "I don't think so, Draco. I do not have time to deal with failures. Even though Dumbledore is dead, you still failed to complete the task and so I shall take your life instead. AVADA KADAVARA." _

_Ginny saw Draco with lifeless eyes and felt considerable pain shoot through her body._

"GINNY! GINNY!" Ginny woke to find Hermione sitting beside her on the bed, "Ginny, what was going on. You were screaming when I passed by the door. It sounded like you…like you were trying to use the Avada Kadavara curse on someone." Hermione was pale and sweating from the effort of waking Ginny from her nightmare.

"Hermione, he's dead. Vol..voldemort killed him."

Hermione blanched at her words, "Who Ginny, who is dead?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Voldemort killed him because he failed to kill Dumbledore. Hermione I need to talk to Professor Lupin now. Please get him."

"Okay. I'll get your mum to call him."

"NO. Mum mustn't know of this. Please send your patronus. I'm sure he will understand. Please, get him for me with out letting anyone else know."

Ginny had a look of absolute terror and determination in her eyes that scared Hermione enough that she immediately flicked her wand and a large otter took off out the window. "Ginny tell me what you dreamed. Tell me what you saw and what made you scream. It sounded as if you were in pain."

"Not yet. I will tell you but I need to speak with Professor Lupin first. Please, get my wand from mum for me. I think I need to have it back."

Hermione gave Ginny a questioning look but nodded her head and left the room. Hermione returned a few minutes later clutching Ginny's wand, "Your mum said for you to come down stairs when you're ready. Dinner is on the table but I told her you needed to wash up first. I snuck your wand away from where she had it on the mantel. Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No I'll be right down. I just need a minute."

Hermione reluctantly left Ginny setting on her bed. A few minutes later Ginny followed Hermione down the stairs and saw that Bill and Fleur had arrived. They were sitting around the table with her parents, Fred, George, Ron and Hermione enjoying a lively discussion on which quidditch teams were likely to be in the world cup this summer.

"No your wrong Ron, the Cannons haven't made the points to even make it to the finals and they only have two games left. You're just dreaming if you think they are going to score 750 points in the next two games." Chuckled Bill.

"It's possible. They could. You don't know. Maybe they will have a stroke of good luck and make up those points" insisted Ron.

"Lil' bro. It's not going to happen. Just accept it. Bill's right" chimed Fred.

Mrs. Weasley noticed Ginny coming down the stairs, "Ginny, dear. Come have some dinner. There's stew and bread, beans, and squash from the garden and I've made a chocolate cake for desert. Tonks is going to come by and take some to Harry. I need you to eat up so you can help her. Heavens knows she is more likely to spill it all than get any of it to Harry."

"Mum, can't Ron help Tonks. I really don't feel like seeing Harry." Ginny looked her mother in the eye for the first time in days.

Mrs. Weasley noticed a change in Ginny, "What's happened? Something is different about you."

"I'm fine mum. I just want to eat and go back to bed" Ginny firmly told her mother.

Just then the fireplace erupted and Remus Lupin came striding out. "Molly, Arthur we need to take Ginny with us and head over there. Tonks is already with Harry but I don't want to be gone for more than an hour if possible. Ginny. You've done the side-along aparation? You can come with me and your mum and dad can follow in, say, fifteen minutes. Is that enough time for you to tell me what happened?"

Ginny shot Hermione a scathing look, somehow trying to figure out how to blame Hermione for Lupin showing up during dinner. "Yes that should be sufficient."

"Wait Remus. She hasn't eaten yet" interrupted Molly.

Ginny answered her, "I wasn't really hungry anyway mum. Lets just get this over with." Ginny strode out the back door and turned to Lupin, "Are you coming Professor? I'd like to get this over with as quickly as possible."

Lupin took off after Ginny and a few meters beyond the back gate Ginny took Lupin's arm and with a turn they were gone.


	7. Ginny's Story

Tonks sat reading the Daily Prophet and wondering what was going on and why Remus needed her so much earlier than he had indicated. She had been getting ready to leave the Auror's office when Remus' patronus showed up telling her to come to Harry's straight away and to forget going by St. Mungos because Remus would stop by there after he was done with his meeting. _I wonder who he is meeting with. It must be really important for him to leave Harry. _

Tonks caught movement in her peripheral vision. _Ahh…Harry is awake. Maybe he knows what's going on._ "Wotcher Harry. Sleep well?"

"Hey Tonks. Weren't you here when I fell asleep? What time is it?" Harry asked as he stood up and stretched. "The last thing I remember is…Ginny. Was she here? Where is she? Tonks what's going on?"

Tonks stood up, walked to Harry and pushed him back onto the bed, "Its about half past six in the evening on Tuesday. From what I know you've been asleep since I left you this morning. And yes, Ginny was here briefly but how did you know? You were asleep when she got here and asleep when she left."

"I don't know how I know but I _know_ she was here. I can feel it. She slept with me, didn't she? She lay on this bed and slept with me." Harry asked in a sheepish voice.

"Yes. We turned around and she had crawled into the bed with you and was immediately asleep. You were both sleeping so peacefully, we didn't have the heart to wake either of you. And before you ask, I don't know when she left. Also, I really don't know what's going on. I was at work when I got a message from Remus asking me to come stay with you so you wouldn't wake up and everyone was gone. He said he would try to be gone only an hour and if you woke I am to get your dinner from your aunt. She has made a chicken soup she says you like."

Harry stared at Tonks in disbelief, "Aunt Petunia made chicken soup for me? Why would she think I needed chicken soup? She's never made something I liked on purpose. Come on Tonks, you know more than you're telling me."

"Really I don't. After you failed to produce that second patronus this morning, Remus returned with Ginny. Before either of us could say 'Bob's your uncle' your aunt was pounding on the door and threatening Remus. Apparently she felt the house go cold and was convinced you'd been allowed to leave. Or that you were in some sort of danger. Remus showed her you were okay and she offered to make chicken soup for you and Remus, Ginny and I if we were still here. Then Remus sent me to the Weasley's asking them for a meeting at 8:00 tonight and he sealed the floo so no one else would disturb you two. That's all I know. You should know by now that I don't fancy keeping you kids in the dark. I think you're more likely to get into more trouble trying to figure out what's going on and if we just tell you up front then maybe we can head off some of the trouble. Now, since you're awake, I'll go down and get the soup from your aunt. What would you like to drink? I can get something from her or I can conjure you some butterbeer if you'd like."

"Ummm…I think I'd like some milk if she'll give it to you. They almost never let me drink something they have to buy at the store."

"Certainly. You'll have your chicken soup and milk if I have to milk a cow myself." And with a giggle Tonks was out the door and down the stairs all the while subtly changing her appearance to see if the muggles would even notice.

As soon as Tonks was out the door, Harry ran over to the fire, grabbed some floo powder and tried to go to Grimmuald Place. But nothing happened. Harry grabbed more floo powder and tried again, "Number 12 Grimmuald Place, London." Again nothing happened. _What is the problem here. I said the name correctly. Why can't I get there. I know that's where there meeting. _Harry didn't notice the door knob turn or see his aunt enter the room with Tonks close on her heels, "HARRY! What are you doing? You can't leave here. It's not safe" shouted aunt Petunia.

Tonks chuckled behind Petunia, "Don't worry, the floo is closed and Harry can't open it. He's not going anywhere without Remus. Harry you should know better. We aren't going to let you run off without knowing where you're going. Just sit down and eat your dinner. Remus will be here soon and I'm sure he will explain everything. Thank you Mrs. Dursley for bringing us dinner up here. I'm sure your husband will return to normal soon. He's just in shock. I guess he's never seen someone with a pig nose before."

Harry could have sworn he saw a small smile from his aunt, "That's fine Ms. Tonks. Just leave the dishes out in the hall. I don't think Vernon could stand another shock tonight. After all he had not recovered from finding out I made the chicken soup for Harry and not him and Duddley." Petunia quickly left Harry's room.

"What did you do Tonks?"

"Nothing. It seems that I had a pig nose when I got down stairs and your uncle didn't really appreciate my appearance." Tonks burst out laughing, "You should have seen his face. It would be worth doing it again just to see that face. But I'm sure Remus will get onto me later for doing that."

Harry chuckled, "You know, someone gave Duddley a pig tail just before my first year. I'm sure he was thinking you were going to give a nose to Duddley to match his tail."

Tonks gasped and renewed laughter spilled from her lips, "You're kidding. Oh now next time I have to have ears to match. Come one Harry, lets eat."

Tonks and Harry ate in companionable silence occasionally one of them would giggle and they both would begin laughing again. When they were finished with their dinner Tonks challenged Harry to a game of Wizard's Chess, "I don't think there is a chess set here. I don't have a set and I didn't see one in Professor Lupin's things."

"Harry you don't know Remus very well if you think he would travel with out a chess set. Besides, there is a very old looking one on the table by the fire."

"That wasn't here before. I wonder what charm Professor Lupin put on my room. That is the third time that something I've needed seems to have just appeared."

"Who cares. Lets play."

Tonks and Harry sat down and began their chess match. It soon became evident that Tonks was much better at chess that Harry, for she had him in checkmate inside of twenty minutes, "Harry, you're not paying attention. You have to look two or three moves ahead. Plan ahead. Explore your options. Harry? You alright? Harry?"

Harry was lost in thought and spoke softly, "She's hurting. Someone is hurting her. Not physically but emotionally, someone is in her head." Harry's head snapped up, "Tonks. We have to get to Ginny. She's in danger."

"Harry, what are you talking about? Ginny is at the Burrow with her family. I'm sure she's okay."

"NO, she's not. Please Tonks, find her. We have to help her." Harry looked at Tonks with pleading, searching eyes.

"Alright Harry. Get changed while I check the Burrow. Then go tell your aunt you are leaving with me so she doesn't have a fit."

Harry hurried and put his trainers on and then ran out of his room. Tonks unlocked the floo, took a bit of floo powder, kneeled on the fireplace hearth and stuck her head in the fire to talk to the Burrow. She felt her head spin on her shoulders and soon was looking at four redheaded men sitting around the table of the kitchen, "Wotcher guys. Can you get Ginny for me?"

Bill spoke up, "Sorry Tonks. She left with Remus about an hour ago. I don't know where she is."

Tonks looked worried about this news, "Okay Bill. Please send a message to McGonagall asking her to come to headquarters. And boys, stay here. Let your parents work this out." With a pop, Tonks head disappeared from the fire.

Ginny opened her eyes and was a bit disoriented from the aparation. She saw the grimy alleyway that ran behind Grimmuald Place. Lupin spoke softly, "Let's go. We don't want to be out in the open too long. Keep your wand out."

As they approached number 11 a large house began to squeeze itself between number 11 and number 13. The muggle homes on either side slid sideways to allow number 12 to appear without the muggles ever being the wiser. The music continued to boom forth from the windows of number 11 and the fight going on in number 13 never ceased. Remus and Ginny walked up to the door of number 12 Grimmuald Place and Remus put a hand to the snake shaped knocker. With his wand in his other hand he muttered the incantations to unlock the door. He guided Ginny inside and reminded her to take care of the troll leg umbrella stand and to be quiet in the hallway so as not to awake the portrait of Sirius' mother just in case she decided to start yelling again.. "Let's go down to the kitchen and make some tea while you tell me what's going on."

Ginny sat down at the table and began telling Lupin about her dream. Lupin listened without interrupting while making notes on piece of parchment he had pulled from a drawer in the kitchen. "So you're telling me you dreamt of Voldemort killing Draco Malfoy and you saw it from Voldemort's point of view?"

"Yes sir. I also saw Snape. He is with Voldemort and is just waiting for enough time to pass since Dumbledore's death so he can tell Voldemort where the headquarters are. I heard him tell Voldemort that ten days after a secret keeper's death, the charm ceases to function and anyone could tell the whereabouts of the secret. Is that true sir?"

Remus wrote that information down as well and looked Ginny in the eye, "I'm not sure. We will have to ask Professor Flitwick. He will know. So tell me, why do you think you are having these dreams of Voldemort?"

"I don't know sir. Could it be some leftover connection from that diary? I would have dreams during that time, too. But why am I having dreams of what's going on now? I mean Voldemort didn't look anything like Tom Riddle did and I never had a dream from his point of view." Ginny said thoughtfully. "Professor Lupin, I'm scared. I don't feel right. It's like my energy is draining as we speak." Ginny buried her head in the crook of her arm on the table and began to weep. "I just seem to cry all the time and I don't really know why. I just hurt and ache. It's never been like this before. I've had injuries before. I mean I grew up with six brothers _and _I play Quidditch. But I've never had pain like this before. The only time I have felt even a little better is when I woke up from my nap this morning. But it didn't last for long."

Neither Remus nor Ginny noticed the arrival of her parents in the kitchen till they heard Molly sob, "Oh, Ginny dear. I'm so sorry. Honey I had no idea you were having so many problems. We'll take you straight to St. Mungos as soon as we have our talk with Remus. Why don't you go lay down in the parlor? I'll start a fire in the grate and conjure you some hot chocolate. You just go rest." Molly ushered her daughter out the door of the kitchen.

Arthur walked over to the stove to reheat the tea kettle. "Molly will want something to drink while we talk. I'll make some tea and slip a little something in it. She has been too stressed lately. A bit of Ogden's finest should help mellow her out."

Remus chuckled at Arthur's 'handling' of his wife. "Just make sure she doesn't catch you."

"Not likely. I've been doing this for too long." Arthur put the finishing touches on three mugs of tea and sat a tin of Molly's biscuits on the table. He handed Remus one of the unspiked mugs and kept the other for himself. He sat Molly's 'special' tea on the table as he and Remus sat down to wait for her to finish fussing over Ginny. "Tell me Remus. Is it what we suspect?"

"Let's wait for Molly. But I will tell you we don't know enough about any of this to make any certain claims. We can only make assumptions and I don't like the odds with assumptions." Both men sat in quiet contemplation waiting for Molly to return.

They didn't have long to wait. Molly bustled back into the kitchen clucking her tongue, "She's exhausted. I wish she would let me give her a potion or at least some tea. But she's stubborn. She insists this will pass soon and she doesn't like the way she feels after she wakes when she has taken a potion." Molly sat down at the table in front of the last mug of tea. "Did Arthur 'fix' my tea?" she asked Remus with a twinkle in here eye, "You know he's been doing that for years. I know he cares, but I wish he'd get a better brand of firewhisky. Ogden's isn't my favorite, you know."

Remus laughed into his tea mug and listened to Arthur try to backpedal, "Molly, dear, I've never..." At least he had the decency to blush under the scrutiny of his wife.

"Humph" Molly turned to Remus, "Okay. What's going on with the kids? I know neither has slept well. Albus suspected there was some sort of connection but we didn't have time to get into what it could mean. I assume you have been looking into the possible meanings?"

Remus nodded, "Yes. I finally got around to the last book Albus gave me on the subject. And I don't mind telling you, I don't like what it says. You've both heard of a Fated couple?" Lupin continued when he received an affirmative nod from both Molly and Arthur. "A Fated couple most likely will never meet. The odds are just too high. However, if they do meet, and are together and remain together of their own free will, their powers will grow exponentially. There is probably nothing they can't do together. However, if they do not remain together and part ways forever, they will quickly loose all magical ability. I believe this is what we are dealing with. The book speaks of physical ailments the couple will suffer and of nightmares. Both Ginny and Harry have had problems with their magic since they left school. I know Harry has had nightmares and today Ginny told me of a nightmare she has had. She has also told me of the pain she has been experiencing. I think Harry has had these pains, also however he hasn't told anyone about them. But I do know he has had a significant loss in power. His aunt is able to feel the difference in the atmosphere in her home when Harry is there. When he tried to produce a second patronus this morning and failed, she immediately felt the reduction in the atmosphere and assumed I had let Harry leave the house. She only calmed down once she saw Harry sleeping on the bed. When Tonks and I were looking the other way, Ginny crawled onto the bed and feel asleep. She has told me that she felt better after that nap but her feeling better did not last. Then she had this dream." Lupin retold Ginny's story to Molly and Arthur. As they sat listening captivated that their little girl could be seeing what is going on inside Voldemort's head, Tonks came storming through the door.

"I need some help in the parlor with Ginny." And she turned on her heal and strode back out. The three sat there, momentarily stunned at the unexpected sight of Tonks in the kitchen. As one, they jumped up and ran out the door and up to the parlor.

As they entered they heard Harry murmuring to Ginny, "Let it go. Come on. Come back to us Ginny. They can't hurt you while I'm here."

The four adults were stunned at the tenderness in Harry's voice and on his face. They saw him sitting on the couch where he had gathered Ginny's sleeping form into his lap and was stroking her hair.

Lupin was the first to speak up, "What's going on here? Tonks, why have you allowed Harry out of his aunt's house?"

"I don't know what exactly is going on, Remus. Harry and I were playing chess and he got this far off look on his face and then he grimaced like he was in pain. When I was able to get his attention he said Ginny was being hurt and that we had to get to her. When we got here Harry immediately came in here and found Ginny thrashing around on the sofa. He refused to leave and go get you all so I came down instead." Tonks looked at Remus "I'm sorry. I knew he would take off on his own if I didn't bring him here. I knew if we didn't find her here at least maybe you lot could keep him from doing something stupid." Tonks moved over to stand beside Remus. "Please, I didn't know what else to do. I sent a message but he was ready to go out the window if we didn't leave."

Remus looked down into Tonks face and knew she was feeling responsible for the danger Harry had been put in by bringing him here, "I know love. He would have left without you. You did what you had to. He can be exceedingly stubborn. He is, after all, James' son and Sirius' godson."

Molly finally found her feet and rushed over to the couch where Harry continued to hold Ginny. "What's happening to her? Harry. What's going on?"

"She'll be okay now, Mrs. Weasley. I heard her call to me. I'm not sure how but she said she was in pain. I just had to get to her." Harry looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with tears in his eyes. "I know it was a risk for me to leave the house, but I had to help Ginny. She's resting better now. Can I please stay with her? She needs me. She's told me she needs me to stay."

Mrs. Weasley looked up at her husband, "Oh Arthur. It's true isn't it? They really are…"

"Molly, we didn't finish our discussion." Remus interrupted her, "I really think we should before you go any farther. Let's leave them here. I think they will be okay for a few moments while we finish our discussion." Remus turned to Harry, "Stay here, please. We will be back in a minute. If something changes, yell, scream do anything to attract our attention but please do not leave the house, Harry."

Harry nodded and shifted into a more comfortable position on the couch. He looked down at Ginny's pale face and said, "We won't leave. I promise. Everything is fine, now. But are you going to tell me what you are talking about?"

Remus considered Harry briefly, "Harry. This involves Ginny and since she is still a minor, it has to be with the consent of her parents. I will tell you about your part in this later after Molly and Arthur have decided what they want to do."

Harry nodded at Lupin and looked back down at Ginny as the four adults left the room.

The kitchen door had barely swung closed before Molly rounded on Lupin, "You tell me right now why I couldn't say anything else back there. They need to know what is going on. We need to tell them, Remus. They need to be prepared." Turning to her husband, Molly cried into his shoulder, "Arthur they are too young for this."

Arthur patted his wife's back and led her to the table, "Sit love. Lets here the rest of what Remus has to say."

Arthur nodded at Lupin to continue, "This will only take a few minutes, but it is probably the most important part of it. If there is interference from out side the couple it could result in irreversible spell damage. They could lose their minds. We can not interfere. It has to be their decision. For tonight I suggest we take them back to Harry's aunt and uncle's. The wards are the strongest there and what ever is invading Ginny's mind probably can not get through there. I will stay with them tonight and Arthur can relieve me tomorrow after work. I think we need to try to keep them together as much as possible. If they truly are a Fated couple, they need to spend time together in order for them to regenerate their abilities and so they can begin to feel physically better. Together they should become much more stronger and able to face the few subtle hints we can give them."

Molly looked up at her husband, "What do you think Arthur? Should we let her go with Remus and Harry?"

Arthur removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "Molly, I don't think we have a choice. She's obviously not going to get well by herself at home. I'm sure Remus will take good care of her and we know Harry will. We can pop over and check on them tomorrow. Come on Molly. Let's go home and check on Bill." Arthur led his wife out the back door to where they could safely apparate.

Remus turned to Tonks, "Send a message to Kingsley, will ya? Tell him we are going to make a portkey to take the kids back." Remus picked up a teacup and carried it to the parlor.

Tonks soon joined him, "Kingsley will cover it. I'll come back with you and help settle Ginny. I don't thinks Molly or Arthur would appreciate either of you undressing Ginny."

Remus nodded, "Thanks." Turning he addressed Harry, "Harry, we are going to take a portkey back to your aunt and uncles' house. Tonks will come with us. Ginny is going to stay the night. When we get back there I want you to wake her up so you both can take some dreamless sleep draught. Luckily there was some left here and we won't need to go to St. Mungos right away. The portkey will activate in about one minute so hold on tight to Ginny, Harry. It's harder traveling by portkey while holding onto someone. I'm going to take one of her arms so we don't loose her."

Before he knew it Harry felt that familiar tug behind his navel and he was spinning through space. Harry landed heavily on the floor of his bedroom still clutching Ginny to his chest. Harry shook Ginny awake, "Ginny, love. Wake up. Remus wants you to take some sleep potion. It will help you rest."

Ginny opened her eyes and looked up to see a very concerned Harry above her, "Where am I? I was on the couch at headquarters and I called out to you in my sleep and then you were there. How did you get there Harry? And where are we now?"

"There is time for that in the morning, love. You're safe." Harry held a cup up to her, "Here, drink this. It tastes horrible but it helps." Ginny took the cup from Harry and looked at him warily.

"Am I staying here for the night?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. And you have to promise me you won't leave till we all wake up tomorrow and we can talk. I don't really know any more than you do. Remus is keeping a tight lip on this and hasn't told me anything. He is going to make me take some of that vile stuff to sleep, too."

Ginny nodded her head; "I'll stay till we talk" and she downed the potion in one gulp. Tonks came over and moved Harry out of the way and helped Ginny get ready for bed.

Harry crossed the room and addressed Lupin, "Professor, are we gong to be okay? I can't stand to see Ginny sick like this and I can't do much magic. And if I can't do magic then I can't protect her. Is the same thing wrong with her?"

Remus stood and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Don't worry, Harry. It will be okay. Just rest tonight. I'll be here in the morning and Arthur will be here tomorrow afternoon. We will discuss this stuff in the morning. I'm afraid this will mean that your mum's trunk will have to wait till next week. That is if you want me to help you with it."

Harry looked up at Remus, stepped forward and gave the aging werewolf a one-armed hug, "I'd completely forgotten about the trunk. Of course I want to wait till you are here to open the trunk. It wouldn't be right to open it without you. I never said this to Sirius, but I wish I had and so I am making sure I get to say it to you, thanks for caring, Professor. You and Sirius, you guys were the family I never got to have. Thank you for everything." Harry turned away to go to the bathroom and change. He missed the tear slip down the werewolf's face.

"They will be alright, wont they Remus?" Tonks said pulling Remus into a bone-crushing hug. "I've grown fond of them both and I want to see them do well."

Remus nodded, "Yes. They will be fine. But it is going to take some work. Tonks, do you want to stay here tonight? I'm really tired and I could use another pair of eyes to watch these two."

Harry came back from the restroom, "Professor, where do I sleep?"

"Harry, it's okay. Ginny is asleep. Go ahead and climb into bed with her. I don't think I can enlarge the room any more to fit another bed. You can sleep on top of the sheet and still be covered by the quilt. Tonks is going to stay, also. We're not going to set an alarm or anything because I want you to sleep as late as possible. Now, I am going to go down and let your aunt know you are back."

"That's okay…she knows already. She was pacing in the hall when I went to the loo. She said she felt the change when I came back and wanted to check on me. It still unnerves me the way she's acting." Harry shook his head and moved over to the bed and got under the quilt. Remus handed him the dreamless sleep draught. Harry downed it with a grimace and lay down. Soon Harry was drifting off to sleep. Remus watched as he automatically reached out and pulled Ginny close.

Remus turned to Tonks, "I guess I'd better go back to headquarters and speak with Minerva. She wanted to be kept informed if anything like this should happen. I guess Dumbledore was talking about this with her as well. Watch over them for me, Nymphadora. I'll return as soon as I can." In a flash of green light, Remus was gone. Tonks walked over and took a t-shirt and pajama bottoms out of Remus' duffle and went to the bathroom to change, "If I'm going to stay here, I'm at least going to be comfortable" she muttered to herself.


	8. What Now

Molly and Arthur Weasley sat at the dining table sipping tea and appeared to be lost in thought. Arthur reached out and lightly clasped one of his wife's hands and turned to look at her, "Dear, you know Ginny has had a crush on Harry practically her whole life. Maybe she knew something subconsciously even then. I mean, it doesn't matter when a Fated couple meets does it?"

"I don't know Arthur, I just don't know. I wish there was some way to know for sure they really are a Fated couple. And if they are, what happens now? Do they get married, date? What? What do we do now?"

Neither Molly nor Arthur noticed the fleshy bits of string that were hanging down into the kitchen from the stair case. Upstairs in the room Hermione usually shared with Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George turned to look at each other in surprise. One by one they removed the extendible ears from their own ears and turned toward Hermione.

"What are they talking about, Hermione? What's a fated couple?" Ron asked first.

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head, "I don't know much about them but now that I think about it, it makes sense that Harry and Ginny are a Fated couple."

George looked at her in confusion, "Hermione, we don't even know what that is, a fated couple. Please, open that encyclopedia of a brain you have and spill some of your knowledge so that we peons can bask in your superiority."

Hermione glared at George, "Fine. What I do know is that a Fated couple is a witch and a wizard that, if they meet and happen to fall in love, their powers sort of combine, I think. They are able to accomplish any task they set their minds to, magical or muggle. They are a force to be reckoned with. There really isn't much known about actual Fated couples. Much is speculation because you see; there is only one witch and one wizard born into each generation that have the possibility of being a Fated couple. And there is very little chance of them ever meeting. I mean just think of all the possibilities. They could be born in different countries and what not. The thing is that if they do meet and aren't together they will loose their magical ability. If they are together well then they become unstoppable. But no one has been identified in years as a Fated couple."

Fred turned to his brothers, "This can't be happening. Ginny's too young to fall in love and if Harry does anything to her, well he'll have us to contend with. I mean he broke it off with her to protect her from old voldymoldy but we all agreed it was for her own good."

Hermione looked sharply at Fred while laughing inside at the way the twins had taken to calling Voldemort 'old voldymoldy', "What do you mean you all agreed them breaking it off was for her own good? Do you mean to tell me you would have harmed Harry if it was anything different?"

Ron spoke up, "Yea. She's our baby sister and we are supposed to protect her. That means taking care of blokes that break her heart. But we all discussed it and agreed to leave Harry alone since he was trying to protect her."

Hermione glared at Ron, "That's the most antiquated thing I think I've ever heard come out of you month, Ronald. Ginny is very capable and can take care of herself!"

"Yeah. But she hasn't been able to take care of herself since she got back home has she? Mum took her wand away so she wouldn't have to keep repairing the dishes. Hermione, do you think this Fated couple bit is why Ginny couldn't do things she's been able to do her whole life?" George asked softly.

"It seems that way. I thought Ginny might still be broken up about Harry breaking it off with her, but now that I think about it, Ginny is much more resilient than that. And besides, she was having nightmares and these unexplained pains. Oh my goodness. I think they really are a Fated couple. But then of course that would make sense" Hermione said with a far off look. Then she turned to Ron, "A power the dark lord knows not. Ron this is it. This is how he will do it. It has to be."

Fred and George looked perplexed "what do you mean, 'a power the dark lord knows not' Hermione? Is there something we need to know?"

Ron and Hermione looked at Fred and George, "Oh dam." Hermione muttered, "I quite had forgotten you were here. You can't repeat a word of what I just said and you absolutely can not tell Harry or Ginny a thing about it." Hermione had her wand out and pointed at the twins, "I'm not joking boys. This is of the utmost importance. We are talking about life or death if anyone should find out about any of this."

George eyed Hermione's wand and said to Fred, "She must be serious. I don't think I've ever seen her draw her wand on someone."

Fred nodded in agreement, "Right you are George. And I don't fancy anyone against our Hermione." Fred turned to Hermione, "But you must tell us, is there anything we can do to help what ever it is you guys are up to? We want Harry to take out old moldy britches so things can get back to normal."

Hermione eyed Fred and George and decided they would keep their word, "We'll let you know. We have to consult with Harry and find out what our next move is but I'm sure we could use some of your defensive products when the time comes. And I will need you two here next week so we can work on the Wolfsbane. I need to make sure you guys can take care of it while I'm gone."

Fred and George nodded. They stood up and headed for the door, "We're off to be then. You two behave. Don't do anything we wouldn't do." Fred said with a wink and a waggle of his eyebrows.

Remus entered the kitchen of headquarters just as Minerva McGonagall sat a teapot on the table. "Sorry I'm a bit late. I wanted to make sure Harry and Ginny both took the dreamless sleep draught before I came back to talk to you."

"It's alright, Remus. I'm just sorry I couldn't be here when you talked with Molly and Arthur." Minerva sat a tin of biscuits she had brought with her down on the table and retrieved the milk from a shelf in the ice box, "So tell me Remus, what is going on with Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley? Do we have a fabled 'Fated couple' on our hands or are they just suffering from stress?"

"I believe we might just have a Fated couple, Professor. Both have suffered the nightmares and aches and pains and they even seem to have forged some sort of mental connection. Neither has had much in the way of magical ability since they last saw each other. I wish Dumbledore's picture would wake so we could consult with him. Truthfully, I'm at a loss as to what to do next. Harry is already asking for answers and I don't have a clue as to what I can tell him and what I can't. And it's not like we can go ask the healers at St. Mungos. That's the last thing we need to get out is that Harry might be one half of a Fated couple." Lupin buried his head in his hands and sighed wearily.

"Well, Remus you're in luck. Albus' portrait woke this afternoon and in a right state to have word from you on Harry's condition. When he heard I was meeting with you this evening I was instructed not to return unless you were with me. And from what you've just told me, I think we'd best be going. No need to keep him waiting. Honestly, you'd think he was still headmaster" McGonagall said with a bit of twinkle in her eye.

Remus stood, nodding "of course, let's leave at once."

They both walked to the kitchen fireplace and with a flash of green they were both on their way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Soon Remus was stepping out of the fire grate into the headmistress office at Hogwarts. He turned and offered a hand to Professor McGonagall then brushed to soot from his cloak and pants. Professor McGonagall walked over to her desk and sat her cloak on the chair. She turned to the newest portrait on the wall and addressed the man pacing back and forth in its frame, "He's here Albus. I told you I'd bring him back with me."

The pale faced man in the portrait looked up to find Remus removing his traveling cloak and walking to the desk, "Good. Good. Now, Remus, is it what we thought? Are Harry and Ginny a Fated couple?"

Remus swallowed hard. He knew it wouldn't be easy to face Dumbledore's portrait but he hadn't expected the shock that traveled through him or the intense sadness that threatened to overtake him. He swallowed again and said, "Yes…yes sir it looks that way. They are both showing the signs. They have lost their magical abilities, are having nightmares and the aches and pains. But something new seems to have happened. They seem to have forged some form of mental bond. Ginny was experiencing some form of mental intrusion and in her sleep called out for Harry. He was still at his aunt and uncles and felt Ginny or heard her call out to him from Grimmuald Place. When Harry arrived he knew exactly where she was and from what he tells us, she calmed immediately as soon as he touched her."

"What? Do you mean Harry left his aunt and uncle's house before his birthday? Remus I though you understood how important it was for him to remain there. I though you understood that under no circumstances was he to leave that house before he turned seventeen" yelled the portrait of Dumbledore.

Remus was taken aback. He had only witnessed Dumbledore's temper a handful of times and it was somewhat comforting to know that even from his portrait he could command the attention of anyone in the room. "Sir you know Harry. If Nymphadora hadn't brought Harry to where Ginny was, he would have taken off on his own. She felt it best that he at least be in her company than wandering the streets alone and defenseless."

"Of course, Remus you're right. I do apologize. I'm told that my emotions will be in flux for a while till I get used to this existence" the old headmaster said with a slight bow to Remus. "Nymphadora did the right thing. So now tell me where are they and are they together?"

"Yes, sir. They are at Harry's relatives' house. Tonks is with them. Arthur will relieve me tomorrow night so Tonks and I can make preparations for Bill's first full moon."

"Good. Now, what to do with them. I'm sure Harry is already asking questions as is Miss Weasley. Everyone involved must understand the importance of not interfering. As much as Harry needs to succeed in his upcoming battle with Voldemort, he can not be pressured into a decision either way. However, we must encourage them to remain together. If they truly a Fated couple then it _must be their decision to remain together._ Any ideas?" Dumbledore's portrait asked.

"Well, Albus I have though of this. We could suggest that Miss Weasley be Mr. Potter's training partner for the summer. I'm sure we could get Molly to forbid Ronald from joining Harry at his relative's house. Perhaps we could guise it in the form of allowing Miss Weasley to skip her sixth year and move forward into seventh year with Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. By allowing Miss Weasley to train with Mr. Potter this summer we could tell him that he would be helping her prepare for the exams involved in skipping a year. The other professors and I were talking and Miss Weasley's performance this past year has been outstanding, second only to Miss Granger's performance in her fifth year. Had she taken her O.W.L.'s I'm sure she would have received outstanding in all of them" McGonagall finished by way of explanation.

Dumbledore's portrait stopped pacing and looked at the new headmistress, "Minerva that's brilliant. I'm sure Harry would agree to help Ginny _and_ we could involve Hermione and Ron as well. They each have their strong points and the four…the four…" Dumbledore's portrait seemed to loose it's train of thought and whispered to itself, "a power the dark lord knows not." Dumbledore's portrait turned and stared out toward the grounds of Hogwarts, "surely not. Could it be that simple?" He seemed to come back to himself, "Minerva. You must get those children here as fast as possible. It may not be safe for them to remain outside these walls. I assume you've taken care of the entrance young Mr. Malfoy found?"

McGonagall nodded, "But why Albus? What's going on?"

"I'll have to explain later. I have to speak with Harry first. How soon can you have them here? You'll of course have to speak with Molly and Arthur, but invite them to stay as well. If word of this leaks out, their home may not be safe. And speaking of safe. If ten days have not passed since my untimely death a new secret keeper must be chosen and fast. Once ten days have passed the location can be revealed. Harry has to be the one to choose a secret keeper since the house belongs to him. In any case it is probably best to find a new location for headquarters just to be on the safe side."

Remus sat in shock at the things he was hearing. Harry was in danger in what they thought was the safest place for him and his house was in danger. He finally spoke up, "I'm afraid it will be late morning before the sleeping draught wears off. It was some Madame Pomphry brewed for Sirius and since his nightmares of Azkaban were so terrible I think she juiced it up a bit, but I will have them here just as soon as I can travel safely with them." Turning to McGonagall, "Where should I put them when they arrive?"

"Might as well put them in the head's dormitories since that is where Mr. Potter will be staying should he return to school, but don't tell him that. And Remus, you should bring your things as well. You are being reinstated as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and I won't take no for an answer. I've spoken with the school governors and with out Lucius Malfoy to poison them, they understand the quality of teacher that you are and the safeguards we will put in place. But we can go over those later. For now, get back to the kids and keep them safe. I will go to Molly and Arthur to arrange for Miss Weasley to come directly here."

Lupin was dumbstruck. He looked between McGonagall and Dumbledore's portrait and whispered, "Are you sure? Are you really sure? I would give anything to return to teaching but are you sure we can protect the students?"

McGonagall looked at him fiercely through her square spectacles, "Of course I'm sure. Everything has been arranged. All you need to do is return with Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley and I will take care of the rest. Now get going."

With a look of absolute joy Remus took his traveling cloak off the hat stand and walked to the fireplace. He took out his wand and muttered and incantation that would allow him to travel directly to Harry's bedroom. As soon as he stepped out of the fireplace, he found himself flat on his back with his wand arm twisted painfully behind him and a petite, pink haired Tonks practically standing on his chest. "Who are you and how did you get into that fire?" she demanded before realizing who she was standing on.

"Oh goodness, Remus, I'm sorry. I just didn't expect you to return with out sending word first." Tonks stepped back and offered her hand to Remus.

"I have always known you could take care of yourself, Nymphadora, what with you being an Auror and all, but really love, there was no need to demonstrate it on my arm like that. You could have torn my arm loose" Remus said with a half smile. He pulled Tonks toward him and gathered her close and whispered in her ear, "I have wonderful news, love."

Tonks pulled back to look Remus in the eye. What she saw surprised her. She had never seen Remus so happy. He looked like a kid who had found everything he had asked for under the tree for Christmas and had received all he ever wanted for his birthday the day before, "What is it Remus? You look fit to burst."

"I have a job, love. I'm returning to Hogwarts to teach. McGonagall just told me she has safeguards in place and the school governors have agreed for me to return. Things couldn't be better. I mean except for the obvious, but what I mean is I have a job. One that I love and I have the woman I love beside me." Remus placed a hand on Tonks' cheek and looked longingly into her eyes and murmured, "I wish we were alone then we could celebrate properly" he said with a wolfish grin.

Tonks was taken aback, "What? You get to teach again, why that's wonderful Remus. I'm so proud of you. I knew they would want you back. With Lucius in prison he can't scare them into thinking you are a bad teacher." Tonks broke away and did a little jig across the room. She flicked her wand and two bottles of butterbeer appeared along with a bar of Honeydukes' finest chocolate, "Since we can't celebrate properly, how about some drinks and chocolate?" Tonks broke the bar in half and handed the largest portion to Remus along with a bottle of butterbeer.

Remus took a bite of the chocolate and closed his eyes to savor the taste. He let a little moan of pleasure escape his lips.

Tonks asked, "Do you need a moment alone? I could go sit on the other side of Harry's bed if need."

Remus' eyes popped open and he said, "No, I think I'll be alright. You brat. Now come here so I can kiss you properly."

Tonks danced over to Remus and placed her hands behind his neck. Remus lowered his head and smelled jasmine and vanilla, a smell that was wholly Tonks and one that had driven him insane during his refusal to allow their relationship to go further than friendship. Tonks began to run her fingers through his graying hair and along his shoulders. Remus' arms slid down to cup her bottom and pull her in tightly. He was finding it very difficult to keep his hands still. He knew that it was inappropriate for things to continue but with it being only three days till a full moon, the wolf in him begged to be let out, "Nymphadora…" Remus moaned. "We have to stop. I don't want to, mind you but we are in Harry's room."

Tonks moaned in response. Finally Remus put his hands to her shoulders and gently pushed her back, "I'm sorry love. If we don't stop now I might not be able to control myself. It's too close to the full moon and well…" his voice trailed off looking at Tonks' face he saw tears. "What's wrong love?"

"Tell me, Remus" Tonks asked as she moved across the room "is it just the full moon that has you worked up? That was your excuse you had last time we were alone and kissing 'it's too close to the full moon. I might not be able to control myself'. Are you saying that I am of no real interest to you?"

"Nymphadora, love…it's not what you think. It's just that when we do make love I want it to be with just our feelings. Just you and me and I want it to be good. I want to take my time and worship you the way you deserve, not feel rushed because this animal inside me is lustful and you just happen to be close by. I hope you understand that. I want to take you someplace nice so we can be alone with out risking someone waking in or some portrait waking up and screaming at us. Does that make sense?"

Tonks considered Remus' words carefully. She saw the sincerity in his eyes and the love he spoke of was reflected in her own eyes and thoughts. Tonks nodded "I'm sorry Remus. It seems my emotions are running high as well. I know you love me and when the time is right we will have our time together. I just wish things could be more normal for us." Tonks crossed back to where Remus stood staring at his shoes and worrying his hands, "I am very happy you get to go back to Hogwarts. I'm sure the kids will be thrilled to see you. And I'm sorry to add to your mood swings. I know the days leading up to the full moon are hard for you. I will keep that in mind from now on. Just remember Remus, I love you and I'm not letting you go. No matter what."

Remus looked up into Tonks' eyes and smiled, "I sure don't know what I did to deserve you, Nymphadora, but what ever it was, thank Merlin I did. I was lost before I found you and just didn't know it. Now that I'm found, I can't stand the thought of being lost again." He lifted an arm and wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her close. Remus looked deep into her eyes and saw the love she felt for him and it still shocked him that he had been so lucky to find this young, vivacious, funny, klutzy woman. He took a deep breath and said, "We should get some rest. I think I should sleep on the couch. You take the bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Tonks wanted to argue that they could share a bed but she didn't want to start another argument and she realized that he would never let her sleep on the couch and let him take the bed. _He's just too much of a gentleman._ Tonks waited till she heard the rhythmic breathing of Remus coming from the couch before sneaking out of bed and over to the couch. Wand in hand, she waved it at the couch and it immediately stretched to accommodate the lanky frame lying upon it. Tonks reached out a hand and brushed his hair off his forehead and leaned over and gently kissed him on the cheek and whispered, "I love you Remus." She turned crossed back to the bed without hearing, "I love you, too Nymphadora."

Molly and Arthur were startled to see Minerva McGonagall striding up their garden path in the middle of the night. Molly immediately began weeping. She was sure that McGonagall was bringing bad news; she just knew someone was dead. "Molly…what on earth…what's happened?" asked McGonagall.

"No..nothing. I thought you were bringing bad news. Why else would you arrive in the middle of the night? Are the children okay? Has something happened to them?" Molly rushed to McGonagall's side.

"No the kids are fine. I needed to speak with the two of you. Remus and I have discussed the situation and we spoke with Dumbledore's portrait. We feel it is best for the kids to return to Hogwarts for the summer. We feel they will be the safest there and can continue their learning. The other professors and I would like Ginny to skip her sixth year and join Ron, Hermione and Harry in seventh year at the beginning of the term. Also, Albus believes you all should consider moving to Hogwarts for the time being. Word of this will most certainly leak out eventually and when it does, you will not be safe here any longer."

Molly and Arthur looked terrified and turned to one another for comfort. Arthur spoke first, "Minerva, do you think that's really necessary? We have only been back from Grimmuald Place such a short time. We really don't like being away from our home. And what about Bill's transformation? Friday is his first full moon. We were supposed to have Remus there to help. Are we going to be able to keep those plans or do we need to find someone else to monitor Bill Friday?"

"Not to worry, Arthur. Bring Bill and the rest to the castle before six on Friday. Remus will be there and we will proceed with your plans just at Hogwarts. Nymphadora will be there to place the wards as well as the rest of the professors. It will give us a chance to test our security measures for when Remus returns to teaching full time. Now, I understand Miss Granger has been brewing Wolfsbane for Remus. How is that going?" McGonagall inquired.

Hermione who had been standing on the steps while making her way down to the kitchen for a drink of water spoke up at McGonagall's question, "Its going fine, Professor. Professor Lupin was by earlier and said he had never seen the potion ever look so perfect at this stage. I'm sure it will turn out just fine." The three adults turned in surprise at the sound of Hermione's voice. "I didn't want to eavesdrop. I really was just on my down for a drink."

Mrs. Weasley jumped up to fill a glass of water for Hermione, "its fine dear. Here is a drink for you. Now off to bed with you. I'm sure tomorrow will be a long day." Mrs. Weasley steered Hermione back toward the stairs with a motherly pat on her back.

"Mrs. Weasley, are Harry and Ginny okay?" Hermione asked with a scared look on her face, "We're all worried about them both."

Bright tears welled up in Mrs. Weasley's eyes before she could respond, "Of course they are dear. We will all have a nice long chat about it tomorrow. Now up to bed with you."

Mrs. Weasley turned back to her husband and Professor McGonagall, "Ginny will come to Hogwarts. I will have Hermione help me with her trunk tomorrow and so will Ronald. They will be ready as soon as they are up and around tomorrow and Hermione has finished with the potion for Remus. I'm sure Hermione will also want to return to Hogwarts was well. Now, where do we leave them once we get them there?"

"I will have the head's dormitories expanded to accommodate the four of them. The house elves are still doing the summer cleaning on the house dormitories. And I think it will be easier for us to keep track of them there." McGonagall said standing and gathering her cloak from the peg by the door. "I expect to see you all before lunch. Remus will be there as well and Hermione can hand over the potion then. You, Arthur, Charlie, Bill and Fleur will be in the staff wing. Remus and Tonks will have a dungeon classroom at their disposal for the transformation and Mad Eye will be coming to help check the wards as this is Tonks first time to set them." McGonagall put on her cloak and turned back to Arthur and Molly, "If you have no other questions, I'd best be off so I can alert the elves and the staff to expect you all. Good night." McGonagall walked out the back door and disaparated just beyond the garden.

Mr. Weasley turned to his wife and gathered her close, "We're doing the right thing, you know. This will be Ginny's best chance to be healthy and you know…she has always maintained she would marry Harry Potter." With a gentle kiss to her forehead, Mr. Weasley led his wife up the stairs for a few short hours of sleep before their world would be turned upside down, once again.


	9. Back to Hogwarts

A/N: It was a slow weekend at work so here is another installment because it will be a while before ch. 10 can be posted because it goes with 11 and 12 and I want to be able to look at all three together to get them right. Thanks again for reading and I really do appreciate all those who take the time to review!

* * *

Harry stretched and rolled over in his bed. He tugged at the bedclothes in attempt to snuggle back into them and back in to the dream he had been enjoying before a cool draft had blown across his back. He had been dreaming of Ginny and for once it was a _good_ dream. No one had died, no one had been hurt, there was no war and Harry had been able to just hold Ginny in his arms and cuddle her close. Harry reached over to tug the covers back onto himself when his reaching hand hit a person. His eyes popped open to discover a red-headed cover hog in the bed with him. Harry sat up so suddenly that it tossed Ginny over the side of the bed and onto the floor with a loud thump. Ginny gave a startled yell and the next thing either knew, Tonks was standing over them, wand drawn about to hex them both. "Tonks!" Harry yelled, "It was me. I was surprised to find Ginny hear and accidentally dumped her out of the bed." Tonks eyed him carefully and extended a hand to help Ginny off the floor. 

"You okay, Ginny?" Tonks asked

"Yeah, more bruised pride than anything. I always seem to find myself falling lately" Ginny stood up rubbing the hip she had landed on.

Lupin appeared over Tonks shoulder, "everything okay over here? I was coming back from the restroom when I heard you yell, Ginny."

Harry stood up from the bed, "I'll just take my turn in the loo if that's okay." And with a slight blush on his face, Harry raced from the room.

Ginny giggled into her hand and Tonks rolled her eyes, "Boys. Can't live with 'em can't hunt 'em. Eh, Ginny?"

Lupin rolled his eyes and moved back across the room, "I'll just conjure some breakfast, tea and toast. We will have a proper breakfast later…or more like lunch seeing as we slept so late today." Lupin waved his wand and four cups of tea and a plate of toast, butter and jams appeared on the desk.

"Professor, what is going on? I need to know something, please." Ginny looked at her former teacher, expectantly.

Lupin took a deep breath and turned to face Ginny, "It's complicated. It will take some explaining and I think it's best to wait for Harry since it really concerns both of you."

"But professor, I feel great this morning. I feel better than I have since before Du...since before the funeral. Why is that? Why is one nights good sleep enough to make me feel so much better?" Ginny withdrew her wand and waved it at the desk and soon platters of eggs, sausages, ham, and pancakes were beside the tea and toast Lupin had just conjured. "See. I haven't been able to do even simple spells in days. What's going on?"

"I'd like to know the same thing, sir" Harry said from the door. "I knocked over a bottle in the bathroom and just by thinking _reparo_ the bottle fixed its self and my wand is still by my bed. I think it's time for some explanations."

Lupin ran a hand over his face, "Sit down, both of you." He indicated the sofa with his hand and handed them each a cup of tea and sat the platters of food on the table in front of the couch. "It would seem that the two of you are connected. Just how connected we don't know, but it is obvious that just by spending time together, you have each regained some of your magical abilities." Lupin began. "We think that it is important that until we understand this connection that the two of you spend as much time as possible together. McGonagall has asked that we move both of you back to Hogwarts for the remainder of the summer. Harry, you can still train there while you decide what you want to do about next year. I still would like to encourage you to finish you education. I think that you still have much to learn from Hogwarts, Harry. I think the things you would learn in your seventh year will help you not only in the battle that is to come but afterwards as well. Now I know it's hard to imagine life without this war but it will come, one day. Because Harry, you are so much more than this war. And one day you will have the chance to live your life. If you return to Hogwarts, you will allow us, the Order members and the teachers, to see to your safety and allow you to have, maybe a few days of carefree youth before it's time to face the inevitable."

Harry considered these words for a few moments, then he got up and began to pace the room, "Okay. I'll return to Hogwarts but I have a few conditions."

Lupin looked at Harry with a quizzical look, "Conditions, Harry? You have conditions on your returning to school?"

"Yes, Professor. If not, I'm leaving today" Harry said with such a look of determination that for a moment Lupin believed he was looking at James face when he would speak about marrying Lilly.

"Okay, Harry…lets hear these conditions." Lupin said with a bit of a grin on his mouth.

"First, they must rehire you to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Obviously the Ministry can't pick a teacher worth anything so they had best rehire you. This is an absolute condition. I wont have anyone else teaching me to defend myself against Voldemort." When Lupin made to interrupt, Harry held up his hand and continued, "Also, when Professor Dumbledore's portrait wakes, I have to be allowed to talk to it. I need his help and guidance. And lastly, there may be times when I have to leave school. Based on what Dumbledore's portrait suggests, I will only take those he and I agree on. I'm really not prepared to budge on any of these points, sir but they must rehire you. I'm not joking when I say I won't take Defense from anyone else. If they wont hire you then I will come to where ever you are living when I can to get lessons." Harry stopped pacing and stood with his hands on his hips and a determined look on his face, "You tell them that, Professor and then I will return to Hogwarts."

"Well, Harry" Lupin stood and moved to stand in front of Harry, "You'd better get packing. When I spoke with Headmistress McGonagall last night she offered me the Defense job and I've decided to accept. She's already worked it out with the school governors so I will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."

Harry let out a whoop of joy and hugged Lupin "That's wonderful, sir. I'm happy for you. And I guess your right, I do need to pack. But what about my aunt and uncle? Truthfully I don't care that much about my uncle and Duddley but aunt Petunia seems to have changed and I don't want to see anyone else hurt."

"Don't worry about them, Harry" Tonks said "We will be keeping an eye on them for you. We just need you to focus so you can win this and get back to your own life." Tonks turned to Remus, "I think I'll just pop over to the Burrow and get your first dose." Tonks stood on tiptoes and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek, "Be back in a jiff." With a flash of green flames Tonks was gone.

"But professor, why do we need to move to Hogwarts? I thought Harry was safe as long as he was in his aunt and uncle's house till he was seventeen" Ginny inquired.

"Well Ginny we are afraid that Harry's little escapade last night may have hampered our protective efforts. So this is really just a precautionary move besides McGonagall wanted me to talk to you about testing out of sixth year. She and the other teachers have discussed it and with a bit of work this summer you would be ready for seventh year at the end of the summer."

Ginny's hands flew to her face in amazement, "What? What do you mean, skip sixth year? I didn't even take my O.W.L.'s. How would I know what to take? Oh my goodness, do mum and dad know about this? Professor, I have to go see them and talk to them about this." Ginny tried to make her way into the fireplace but Lupin stepped in her way.

"Ginny, you will see them later today at Hogwarts. They are coming with Bill and the rest of your family for Bill's first full moon. I think you should stay here for now and wait to talk to them at Hogwarts so they have time to get everything together and over to Hogwarts." Lupin laid a restraining hand on Ginny's shoulder, "Let them fuss over Bill this morning. He is about to have a few hard days and for part of that there will be nothing for you mum to do. Let her fuss over you then but give her this time for Bill."

Ginny paled, "I had forgotten about the full moon, Professor. I thought you were going to do the transformation at Grimmuald Place. Why the change?"

Lupin turned suddenly to Harry, "I had forgotten. Harry you must choose a new secret keeper today for Grimmuald Place before the enchantment ends from when Dumbledore was secret keeper. The charm has to be performed before tomorrow."

"That's easy. I choose you, Professor" Harry said with out missing a beat.

"Now Harry, while you know I would never do anything to betray you, but what happens if you need to reveal the location and it's a full moon? No I think you need to choose differently."

"No. There is no one I trust more. It's you or the Malfoy's can have the house. I never wanted that house and I'm sure you can come up with a new headquarters" Harry said defiantly. His face then softened as he looked at the last of his father's friends, "Sir, you are the last of my father's friends. You are my last connection to him and my mum and there is no one I would consider to keep my secret. Besides, since you're returning to Hogwarts, I wont have to worry about your safety. I'm sure Professor Flitwick can do the charm tonight."

"Harry. Your trust means more to me than anything and I will do all I can to protect you but still, I wish you would choose someone else. I would feel bad if you needed to revel the location and I wasn't available."

"Professor Lupin, I don't have to considered it and I want it to be you. If someone needed to be hidden and you were 'indisposed' we could protect them till then next morning. It's you or no one."

During this exchange neither Lupin or Harry noticed Ginny pale and sit rather heavily on the floor almost at their feet "I was right wasn't I. What I saw really happened didn't it?" Ginny looked up with tears in her eyes. "Ten days…I really saw what was happening" Ginny buried her head in her hands and began to weep openly.

Harry dropped to his knees beside her, "What is it, Ginny? What did you see?" He pulled her onto his lap and gathered her close. He began murmuring soothing words into her hair, "shh…it's okay love. It'll be alright. I'm here. I'll protect you from what ever it is." Harry noticed the moment he touched Ginny a feeling of intense calm and serenity washed over him. He took that feeling and tried to pour it into his touch and voice. He wanted Ginny to feel that same calm. In that moment, Harry realized he had been a fool. He realized that he still loved her. He realized he couldn't let her go again and felt that with her by his side, he could accomplish anything. "Ginny, love, tell me what happened."

Ginny took a deep shuddering breath and felt an immediate sense of calm and realized that she was in Harry's lap and he was stroking her hair. She looked questioningly up at Harry and then to Lupin, "Is it okay to tell him, sir?" with an affirmative nod from Lupin, Ginny explained what she saw and how she came to be at Grimmuald Place last night. "I've never seen anything like that. The cold, lifeless stare on Draco's face was horrible and Voldemort just laughed. It frightened me. I never want to see anything like that again. But I know I will. After all we are at war. But...it was still horrible. Professor, you never did say how it was that I had that dream." Ginny squirmed a bit to get more comfortable in Harry's lap. She realized she was right where she had wanted to be all week.

"Well, Ginny. I think it goes back to this connection you two have. I'm not sure how it is that you had this dream and not Harry but it's just one more thing for us to speak to Dumbledore's portrait about" Lupin turned from the two sitting on the floor and began to pack his meager possessions. He called over his shoulder, "Harry you'd better get your things together. As soon as Tonks is back we will be leaving for Hogwarts. We will be using the floo to go directly to the headmistress' office."

_I get the feeling he isn't telling me all he knows about this _Harry thought to himself then he heard something almost like a whisper in his mind, _I know what you mean._ Harry and Ginny looked at each other and he whispered, "Did you say something?"

Ginny shook her head no and closed her eyes in concentration, _Harry? Can you hear me? _Ginny thought and was surprised to hear a response almost like a whisper, _Yes, I heard you but you didn't say anything out loud._ They were both surprised at this new connection. Harry whispered, "Perhaps we should get up so I can pack."

Ginny nodded and scrambled off his lap. She turned to Lupin and asked, "What about my things? Do I need to go home to pack?"

"No Ginny, Hermione will help you mum with your trunk and she will make sure Arnold gets to Hogwarts, too." Tonks had reappeared without any of them realizing and bustled over to Lupin, "Here, love. Hermione said the potion is ready and you needed to have a dose before we went to Hogwarts. She sent me with four doses just incase they are later than they plan arriving."

Lupin took the vile and downed the potion in one gulp, "Merlin, that stuff is vile. I'll be glad for the day when there is something to make it taste better. All ready Harry?"

"Yes, sir. But I just want to say goodbye to my aunt, if that's okay."

"Sure Harry. She knows you're leaving but I'm sure she would like to say goodbye in person."

Harry took Ginny's hand, "Come with me?" and they left out the door.

Tonks turned to Lupin, "How did it go?"

Lupin shook his head, "I don't know. They are booth too smart for their own good and once they realize the power they have together they may become unbearable. Now come here, I haven't had the chance to say a proper good morning."

Tonks moved into the circle of Remus' arms and asked coyly, "And just what is a proper good morning, my dear professor?"

Remus noticed a twinkle in Tonks' eye and wondered again just how it came to be that he was so lucky to have this wonderful witch in his life. He leaned down and took her mouth with a passionate kiss. A few minutes later the door opened and they broke apart to see Harry and Ginny staring at them opened mouth, "AHHH…Professor, I think I'm scarred for life!" exclaimed Harry.

Ginny elbowed him in the side, "I think it's great. They both deserve some happiness."

Harry covered his eyes, "I'm ready to go. Just let me know the next time you two decide to kiss where innocent children can see you."

"Oh Harry, you're such a drama queen. Lets get your things and get out of here. I'm ready to see mum and talk to Hermione about skipping sixth year." Ginny had playfully hit Harry on the shoulder.

"Yes, Harry we do need to leave. Professor Dumbledore's portrait is waiting to talk to you and Nymphadora and I need to begin work on the wards for tomorrow night." Lupin walked to Harry's trunks and helped Harry get them into the fire grate.

Harry looked at Lupin and said, "Yes and we need to let Professor Flitwick know so he can do the Fedilius Charm this evening on you."

Tonks looked up at this news, "So you've chosen Remus for your secret keeper have ya Harry? Knew you would. I'd trust him with anything, my self. You've made a good choice, Harry. He wont betray you. Being stubborn about it, though isn't he?" Tonks added when she saw the determined look on Remus' face.

"Yes, Tonks. He thinks I should choose someone else. He thinks we could be in a pickle if he is indisposed and we need him to reveal the location. But I told him we will just work around it. And if he refuses, then the house will go to the Malfoy's because I don't really want it and I don't want anyone else as secret keeper. I mean how many years did he keep my dad and Sirius' secret of being animagi? I think he's the perfect choice." Harry steeped into the fireplace and in a flash was gone.

"That boy" sighed Lupin, "I don't know how he turned out to be who he is after all that's happened to him. Come on you two…there are more surprises in store."

* * *

There was the usual hurried atmosphere at the Burrow. It was very similar to the days when they were getting several of the children ready to go to King Cross Station for the train trip to Hogwarts. Ron ran down the stairs, "Mum, have you seen my other pair of trainers? I though I left them by the door but they've gone and I can't find my other pants. You know the ones you sent me at Easter." 

"Ronald you are worse that a three year old, I swear. You trainers are outside the back door so they wouldn't get mud all over my kitchen and your clean clothes are right here on the table. Now take them up stairs and get packed. I want you ready to go in ten minutes." Mrs. Weasley shook her head at her youngest son, "I bet we will have to get you new school robes before September comes. I think you may have grown a foot in the last week alone."

Ron rolled his eyes at his mother, "Mum, I might…"

His sentence was cut short by Hermione hitting him upside his head, "Ronald!" she said through clenched teeth, "Not now. We need to focus on getting Bill to Hogwarts."

"Thank you, Hermione. I don't have time for this discussion. You're right we do need to focus on Bill. Oh I do hope those elves will let me cook his favorite things for tonight. And what about tomorrow? We will need to have something ready for during the night." Walking over to her cupboards, "I wonder, should I take some of my supplies? What do you think Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked of they young witch standing behind her trying to keep her youngest son from saying something else stupid.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm sure the house elves will get you whatever it is you need. And besides, won't you be staying in the staff quarters? You'll have access to your own kitchen with all the things you will need to cook for Bill. Now why don't you go up and make sure Mr. Weasley is ready. I'll take the clean clothes to Bill and Fleur and make sure they are ready to go." Hermione ushered Mrs. Weasley to the stairs and turned to Ron, "Ronald, I can't believe you. Trying to pick a fight with your mum on the day before Bill's first full moon. How big of an insensitive git can you be? Now take these clothes up to Bill and Fleur and remind them we are leaving in ten minutes and then get back down here with your packed trunk and make sure Pig is in his cage. Then you can help me with Ginny's things and Arnold and Crookshanks." When Ron didn't move she glared at him and said, "MOVE IT! NOW."

Ron stepped up to Hermione and to her surprise, took her into his arms and swiftly kissed her full on the lips, "You're hot when your angry, ya know that?" He turned from Hermione and made his way up the stairs whistling tunelessly to carry out her orders. Hermione put a hand to her lips and thought _wow that used to scare him off when I'd loose my temper. I guess making up_ can_ be fun._ Hermione shook her head and turned to got out to the shed and gather the remnants of the Wolf's Bane potion. She wanted to make sure her cauldron was clean and that she had all the remaining ingredients packed away so she could begin working on a new batch and a couple of weeks.

* * *

Harry steeped out of the fireplace into the headmistress' office at Hogwarts. He stopped short and was lost in the memory of the last time he had been in this office with Dumbledore. They had set off after what turned out to be a fake Horcrux and for all his trouble and effort, Dumbledore had been killed that very night. Harry felt a renewed resolve to hunt down those responsible for all the killing and make them pay. He was startled out of his memories by McGonagall's voice, "Mr. Potter. Good to see you, but I was expecting Professor Lupin or Miss Tonks to come first. Nothing has happened, has it?" 

"No, ma'am. Nothing is wrong. I was just having a disagreement with Professor Lupin and…" his words were cut off by Lupin as he emerged from the fireplace.

"And he left like a three year old before I could respond." Turning to face Harry, Lupin realized just how much Harry had grown for he barely had to look down to meet Harry's eyes, "I told you, Harry. Find someone else. Perhaps Arthur or Molly would consent to be the secret keeper."

McGonagall intervened in their argument, "Remus, I think you are the perfect choice. Besides you know it's really only going to be Harry's house you are protecting. We are looking for new headquarters and soon there will be a new secret keeper for the Order."

Harry looked at McGonagall, "What do you mean new headquarters? I thought Grimmuald Place was perfect because of all the protective spells Sirius' dad put on it."

"Harry, the secrecy of headquarters has almost been breached twice, now. We feel its best that we look for a new primary headquarters but with your consent we will still utilize Grimmuald Place as needed."

Dumbledore's portrait had woken from its nap and continued, "I agree with Minerva, Remus. Harry couldn't choose better for his secret keeper."

With a look of trust and determination on his face, Harry gathered himself to his full height and spoke with a voice that held finality, "Professor, I'm not kidding. It's you or the house can burn to the ground." His look then softened, "Moony…because of the circumstances at the time, you didn't get the chance to help protect my parents. But now you have the chance to help protect me. Not only by teaching me defense but by making sure I have a safe place to retreat if I need it. Please, sir."

Remus had been prepared to fight this decision to the bitter end but when Harry had referred to him by the name reserved for the Marauders he has lost his resolve. He knew that even with his last breath he would protect Harry and make sure he was well taken care of, "Okay…I'll do it. I'll let Professor Flitwick know so we can do the charm right after dinner. If I remember correctly, it can be draining and I'd just as soon go to bed when it's done."

Harry hugged the man before him and whispered so no one else could hear him, "Knew I'd wear you down Moony. Thank you for taking care of me."

"Well, with that settled, Professor Lupin could you assist Miss Tonks in stowing the kids trunks so Dumbledore has a chance to speak with them. I'll show you the way so we can set a password and place the appropriate charms so as to accommodate Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley when they arrive." McGonagall walked around her desk and led the way out of the office.


	10. Together again

A/N: Sorry if it rambles on a bit. I outlined 10,11,&12 and am working on the finished product of 11. ENJOY!

Harry pulled a chair to sit in front of Dumbledore's picture. He placed a hand in the small of Ginny's back to guide her into the chair before pulling one up for himself. "Sir…I feel like I have to apologize. I should have tried to do more to protect…"

Dumbledore cut Harry off, "Harry, there is no need to apologize. I knew of the unbreakable vow Severus had to make and I knew what was coming. I just didn't know when. But we can not focus on what would have been. We have far more important things to discuss."

Harry nodded and rubbed the tears that had been forming in his eyes away with his fingers. "Yes sir. We want to know what is going on with us."

"All in good time Harry. All in good time. First, since we don't have much time as being a new portrait I don't have much stamina, I need to let you know I believe you should take Miss Weasley into your confidence. We don't know much about this connection the two you of you share but I believe Miss Weasley will be better equipped to handle things if she was made aware of what you know. Next, I want to encourage you to remain at Hogwarts next year to finish your education. I believe, you Miss Weasley, will do well should you choose to skip your sixth year. However, should you choose to remain with your friends in sixth year, there is no problem with that, either. Once your mother and father have settled in and seen to Bill, talk it over with them. You don't need to make your decision any time soon. But remember, if you choose to _yawn_ skip your sixth year, you will need as _yawn _much time as possible to study for your exams. Pardon me, it seems I will not _yawn_ be able to remain awake _yawn_ much longer. But I have one more thing I need your help with from the both of your. _Yawn_ When Professor Lupin returns, Minerva would like you to reveal the surprise that he has been made head of Gryffindor _yawn_ House and lead him to his new quarters…" Dumbledore's portrait nodded off to sleep. Ginny and Harry looked at each other as the portrait began to gently snore.

"I wonder how often that will happen. It doesn't seem that we will be able to get much out of him if he's always drifting off." Harry wondered looking back up at the portrait.

"Harry, what did Dumbledore mean? What is it that you're keeping from me?" Ginny asked.

"How about I tell you later while we eat lunch. I think I hear Professor Lupin returning so let's go surprise our new head of house." Harry jumped up and pulled Ginny with him out of the office and met Lupin on the revolving staircase. "Professor, Dumbledore's portrait asked us to take you to your quarters."

Remus looked at Harry quizzically, "Oh really? I didn't realize you knew where the staff quarters were, Harry."

"Oh but sir, you aren't living in the staff quarters. They've arranged a special place for you to help protect your privacy and so you can be close at hand should we need your help." Harry answered as he took off down the corridor that would eventually lead to the portrait guarding the Gryffindor Head of House quarters.

"What are you talking about Harry? I'll have all the privacy I need in the staff quarters. In fact, I was hoping to have the same quarters as I had last time. There was a wonderful view from my window of the Forbidden Forest. I could watch the sunrise from the window."

"Well sir, you see your new quarters will have a great view of the sunset and if I remember correctly from the Marauders Map, these quarters have a nice little balcony you could read on. And besides, with McGonagall being headmistress there is a need for a new head of house for Gryffindor." Harry stopped outside a portrait of Godric Gryffindor and muttered the password he had seen written on the list on the desk in the headmistress office. Harry pulled Ginny through the portrait hole and turned to look at Lupin, "Come on sir. Welcome to your new quarters. I'm sure everything has been delivered for you." Harry had to step back out of the portrait hole and pull Lupin into the sitting room with Tonks following closely behind. "See sir. There are your books already unpacked and I'll make sure the ones you left at Grimmuald Place get moved up her as well." Harry grinned up at the stunned Lupin and clapped him on the back, "Congratulations, sir. I just hope I don't get too many detentions from my own head of house. We'll just leave you to get settled in. Oh, yeah…what's the password to Gryffindor tower? I want to change into some shorts. It's warmer her that back at my aunt and uncles."

Harry's question seemed to wake Lupin, "Oh, yeah, the password is 'Marauder' but you all are not staying in Gryffindor tower. The headmistress tells me the house elves are still doing their summer cleaning of the dormitories so you are going to be staying in the head's dormitories for the summer. We charmed them to accommodate the four of you once Ron and Hermione arrive. You know where they are don't you Harry?"

Harry's face lit up, "Yeah…I've seen them often enough on the map. Come on Ginny, let's go find them and then get something to eat." Harry turned back to Lupin, "Is it alright if we eat there instead of in the Great Hall?"

"Of course Harry. We will send Ron and Hermione to you there once they arrive. Nymphadora and I need to begin working on the wards for tomorrow. We will see you at dinner then. I doubt that we will be in the Great Hall so I'll send word of where to meet us."

Harry took Ginny's hand once again and tugged her out the portrait hole. Tonks turned to Lupin and said in a sultry voice, "Wow…all my school girl fantasies coming true, who'd 've thought? I'm involved with a handsome professor who just happens to be a head of house with his very own quarters." Tonks stepped toward Lupin with the intention of swinging her hips suggestively, however being who she is, she wound up sprawled on the floor at Remus' feet giggling, "well there went my attempt at seduction. I guess I'm just too clumsy for all that sultry, sex-goddess act."

Remus reached down and pulled Tonks to her feet, "Nymphadora, all you have to do is be you, that's sexy enough." He pulled her close for a kiss as she wrapped both hands around his neck. Remus moved them backward till his knees hit the edge of a sofa. He pulled them down to lay on the sofa without breaking their kiss. Once settled into the sofa, Tonks began running her hands over Remus' shoulders and down his back. Remus found his hands couldn't keep still either. His hands wandered over her shoulders and up her neck. He reveled in the feel of her skin and moved his lips to her jaw. He breathed deeply taking in the scent that was uniquely Nymphadora, his Nymphadora, his woman. He kissed down her neck and gently nibbled at the pulse point and heard a moan _was that me or her?_ He thought to himself.

Tonks hands weren't still. She ran them over his back and down to his waist. She tugged at the back of his shirt and slipped her hands onto the skin of his back. She gently massaged the taught muscles covering his lower back and felt the scars that she knew covered his body, remnants of his transformations before the Wolfsbane potion. Somewhere off in the distance Tonks heard an insistent beeping. The sound grew louder and louder till it broke through the fog that had settled in her brain. Tonks pulled her hands off Remus' back and pushed gently at his chest, "Remus, love, It's time for more potion. I sat my alarm so we wouldn't miss it."

Remus, too struggled against the haze that engulfed him and had driven all thought but his woman from his brain. Finally he fell back to earth and sat up swiftly dumping Tonks onto the floor. He pulled Tonks back up to sit beside him, "Sorry Nymphadora. I didn't mean to dump you on the floor. I should also apologies for getting carried away. We have too much to do this afternoon to get ready for tomorrow." He wiped his hands across his face and muttered, 'stupid furry little problem.' "Nymphadora, I wish we could just hole up here and not leave till we were well…sated. And I guess now is as good as time as any…I've never really had a…a girlfriend. I never really let any woman get close to me and well" Tonks could see a delicate blush creeping up his neck and face "I've never, that is to say, I've never had a, well, physical relationship…with a woman…before…ever." Remus looked away embarrassed as to what he had just reveled.

Tonks placed a hand on Remus' chin and pulled his face around to look him in the eye, "It's okay, Remus. We can learn together. I decided early on that I was going to wait for the right man. You see, all the blokes I dated, once they found out about my abilities, only wanted me to morph into their dream girl. None of them were worth it so I have waited. And now I'm glad I've waited. We'll be the first for each other." She leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips, "Now come on. Take your potion and lets get to work and maybe we'll have some time to spend together before dinner."

Remus looked at the witch beside him and once again was struck at his luck, "I love you Nymphadora, you know that don't you?"

"Of course I do, Remus, or else I wouldn't be here." She said honestly, "Now, what's the first thing we need to do?"

Tonks and Remus began making plans to see to the protective wards that would be needed for the next night.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ginny found their way to the head's dormitories. The walked in and were amazed at what they found. The common room was decorated in muted burgundy and gold tones. There were two sofas, four desks, several comfortable chairs and bookcases that covered three walls from floor to ceiling and were full of all kinds of books. There were two doors that led off this main room. Harry went to the one on the left to find two full sized beds with his trunks sat at the end of one of the beds. This room was also decorated in muted tones as well but with more colors other than the burgundy and gold. His bed had emerald green hangings and thick comfy looking pillows. There were two desks in here as well as bedside tables and armoires to hang clothes in. Harry noticed another door leading out of the bedroom. Through it he found a very splendidly appointed bathroom. There was an oversized soaking tub with dozens of taps that Harry was sure held different bubbles and scented waters. There was also a large shower with ten different spray nozzles _that will feel great after a long quidditch game or practice_ he thought.

He then heard the soft whisper-like voice of Ginny's in his head _Harry, does your bathroom have that wonderful looking shower with all those nozzles, too_? Harry thought his response _you have one of those showers, too? Doesn't that look wonderful?_ Harry had to act quickly to stop his thoughts from wondering too far astray. He didn't know just how much Ginny could 'read' of his thoughts and he didn't want to get caught in his fantasies.

Harry felt rather than hear Ginny walk into his bathroom behind him, "Harry? I think we should talk. I called for Dobby and he is bringing us some lunch." Ginny took his hand and led him back through the bedroom and back into the common room. They arrived to find Dobby had indeed brought lunch up for them.

"Mister Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby squeaked "Dobby is please to see you again and your Miss Wheezy, too. Dobby is most happy to serve the brave Harry Potter. Just call on me and I'll be there to help you with what ever it is that you be needing."

Harry was surprised to see Dobby and patted him on the back, "Thanks Dobby. I think lunch is enough for now. How about we call you when we're done?"

"Oh thank you Mister Harry Potter, sir. Thank you for letting Dobby serve you. I have brought chicken, pot roast, potatoes, beans and iced pumpkin juice. There are also a variety of puddings for desert on the desk." With a snap of his fingers, Dobby produced a table and two chairs complete with plates, glasses and silverware. The food was on a nearby table with magical domes over them to keep them at the perfect temperature until they were eaten.

Ginny's eyes were round in shock at the amount of food he had produced for just the two of them, "Dobby, we can't eat all of this. Why don't you stay and eat with us?"

Dobby began to weep, "I knew friends of Harry Potter, sir, would be as generous but to be asked by the one who holds Harry Potter's heart to sit and eat like an equal. You must be a kind and wonderful witch Miss Wheezy. But no, Miss Wheezy, I must go and help the other house elves prepare for the arrival of your family." Dobby bowed to Ginny and with a loud crack was gone.

"What an odd little creature he is, Harry. How is it he is so devoted to you?" Ginny turned to look at Harry but Harry had turned away from Ginny so she wouldn't see his blush.

Harry cleared his throat, took a deep breath and turned to Ginny. He guided her to the table with a hand in the small of her back and pulled out a chair for her. He walked over to where the food was laid out and asked "What can I bring you Ginny. You're right, there's enough food here even to feed Ron."

Ginny stood up and brought the plates from the table, "It's okay Harry, you don't have to serve me." Ginny smiled shyly at Harry as she handed him his plate.

"Oh…well, you know, manners and all. I was just trying to be nice." Harry felt like he had never been alone with Ginny. Something had changed in their relationship and he knew they would have to talk about it.

Harry took some of everything and loaded his plate. He went back to the table and poured pumpkin juice for the both of them. When Ginny joined him at the table he said, "I guess I need to tell you what's going on." Ginny nodded and gently squeezed his hand in a reassuring manner. Harry began with the prophesy, "You know the prophesy we went after two years ago?"

Ginny nodded, "But it was destroyed. No one knows what it said for sure."

Harry shook his head no, "One person knew. The prophesy was made to Dumbledore and he showed me what it said." Harry took a deep breath before he went on knowing that Ginny's to what he told her next would dictate where their relationship could go, "It said 'the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches. Born as the seventh month dies, born to those who have thrice defied him and he will have a power the dark lord knows not. And the dark lord will mark him as his equal. Neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches' or something like that. I can't remember it word for word because I was pretty upset when he showed me the prophecy. But what it essentially means is it's him or me. I have to kill or be killed." Harry looked at Ginny expecting to see a look of shock or horror on her face. What he saw stunned him. Ginny was mad. She didn't look just mad, she looked to be in a rage. Harry spoke rapidly then, "I understand if you don't want to be involved with me. I mean that's why I broke thing off with you to begin with. I didn't want you to be in danger. But I've realized that it's possible that the safest place for you is with me. We can make sure you know how to defend yourself and I won't have to worry about whether your hiding place has been compromised." Harry broke off when he saw the dangerous glint in Ginny's eyes.

"Harry James Potter, why didn't you tell me sooner? I could have been working on ways to help you all along. What, did you think I'd get scared off? I'm not some silly little girl, Harry. I can take care of myself. I thought I'd proved that to you. I'm going to help you so you'd just better get used to it." In her anger Ginny had stood up and was waving her fork at Harry. She realized she was standing and sat back down, "But that's not all is it?"

Harry shook his head, "No…I was having private lessons with Dumbledore last year." Ginny gasped in surprise, "I was learning about Voldemort's past and what happened to him as a child and young adult. We learned that he had made several, we think seven, Horcrux's." At Ginny's quizzical look, Harry explained what a Horcrux was, "Voldemort has split his soul. He has hidden parts of his soul in various magical or significant objects. You remember that diary? That was one. That is how he was able to control you. So that leaves six. We know the last bit of his soul still resides in his body, so that leaves five. Dumbledore destroyed one that was a ring that belonged to his ancestors, so that leaves four. And Dumbledore and I had left that night to find another one. We found what we believed to be a Horcrux but when I found it beside Dum…Dumbledore's body I realized it was a fake one.

"There was a note inside the locket that said someone had already found out Voldemort's secret and had taken that Horcrux. I don't know if it was destroyed or not but it still has to be found. You see, Tom Riddle liked to collect things. He liked trophies and had even stolen from the other kids in the orphanage. So we believe that two of the Horcrux's are something of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's and one is Hufflepuff's cup. Dumbledore told me that in order for Voldemort to split his soul, he had to commit murder. Dumbledore believes he was going to use my murder to split the last bit of his soul but that backfired on him. So he thinks that Voldemort used his snake Nagini. So we still have to track down four Horcrux's and destroy them before I have any chance of killing Voldemort." Harry still expected to see a look of horror or at least of fright on Ginny's face but he was surprised to see a look of intense loathing on her face.

Ginny got up and began pacing around the room, "So do you have any idea where to start looking?" she asked somewhat agitated.

Harry shook his head, "No, that's one of the reasons I was so anxious to get back at talk to Dumbledore's portrait. But I have a feeling that he won't be in any shape for long talks for a while. So that leaves researching what and where they might be. That's why I needed Hermione with me. She is so much better at research than I am. And I needed Ron to help plan strategies. He's certainly better at that than I am." Harry stood up and caught Ginny and turned her to face him, "And you. I just need you to be with me. I feel grounded when you're by my side and when I know you care. Ginny, I was stupid to suggest we break things off. I missed you so much even though it was a short time we were apart. I felt horrible, not only because I knew I had hurt you, but physically I felt ill. And it really scared me when I couldn't produce that patronus. But now, I feel like I could take on Voldemort as long as you are by my side." Harry couldn't believe what he had just reveled to Ginny, but as soon as he touched her his heart seemed to take over and decide for him what needed to be said. He noticed that he had also felt that intense calm feeling again.

Ginny took Harry's right hand from her shoulder and pressed her cheek into it, "Harry, of course I'll be by your side through all of this. And I have had those same feelings. I was physically ill while we were apart. There were times that I was afraid I would never be able to perform magic again but I realized that the magic I was missing was the magic of the heart. You had my heart and I was lost with out it. Just make sure you don't hurt it again, Harry or I'll have to use my bat boogie hex on you." Ginny grinned up at Harry and placed her right hand on his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

Harry gathered Ginny close and broke off their kiss to hug her tight to him, "You realize, I'll never let you go, now. Don't you? You're stuck with me, good or bad."

Ginny whispered into his ear, "Just try getting rid of me Mr. Potter." Ginny turned her head and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. They both felt a power surge flow through them and had they been able to see themselves they would have seen a pure white light surrounding them.

Neither of them noticed the portrait hole had opened or that Ron and Hermione had stumbled in dragging their belongings till they heard Ron cry, "OY! What's this?" Ron made a move to attack Harry, but Hermione restrained them as the couple broke apart blushing furiously. "What did you stop me for, Hermione, he was pawing my little sister, he was. Just you wait till I tell the others. They'll help me set him straight."

Harry made to stand between Ginny and Ron but Ginny pushed him out of the way, "Ron, you idiot. I can decide who I kiss and who I don't and Harry wasn't pawing me. If anything I was pawing him. And if you don't want me to hex you into next week, you'll keep this business to yourself. It's none of your concern who I date or who I love. So keep you nose out of it!"

Ginny turned back to Harry to see a dazed look on his face, "What? What's wrong with you?" Ginny demanded.

Harry folded Ginny into an embrace, oblivious to Ron's outrage, looked deep into her eyes and thought _love? You said love. Is that what you feel?_

Ginny nodded yes and thought _Yes, Harry. Love. I've known it for years I was just waiting for you._ Ginny pulled Harry's head down and kissed him, pouring the love she had felt for Harry all these years into that kiss.

This time it was Hermione that interrupted them, "What's going on with you two? Ginny was nodding as if Harry had asked a question but neither of you spoke a word. Tell me what's going on, Harry, Ginny?"

Harry and Ginny turned to face Hermione and Ron, "No. I don't think we will. Not at least till we have a chance to talk this over with Dumbledore's portrait. Now don't look like that Hermione, it's nothing bad. We just want to make sure we aren't messing things up by not checking with someone who might know what is happening to us. We've both had problems with our magic but when we're together, it's all okay." Harry addressed Ron, "and before you can get mad again, I promise to take good care of Ginny. I won't let anything hurt her just like she won't let anything hurt me." And in attempt to distract Ron from the intimate way they were standing together, Harry said, "Besides, there's food. Dobby brought us lunch and left more than enough for you two, as well."

Ron looked long and hard at Harry who was still clinging onto his baby sister and seemed to come to a decision, and nodded to Harry and Ginny, "Alright then. I assume you've brought her up to speed then, Harry?"

Harry grinned at his best mate, "Yeah…she knows what you all know now." While they had been focused on each other, two more chairs appeared beside the table, "Funny, there were only two chairs here before and the table was smaller. I wonder, do you think this room has some of the same enchantments that the Room of Requirement has?" Harry asked turning automatically to Hermione.

Hermione answered, "I don't know but we can always test it. Each of you, think of something you would like to have in the room."

Each concentrated on an object and much like in the Room of Requirement, four new objects appeared. Ron walked over to where a new wizard's chess set had appeared on a small table with two chairs on either side of it, "Wicked. Harry, fancy a game?"

Hermione had walked over to a soft, squishy arm chair had appeared with a table and lamp beside it, "This would be perfect to read in" Hermione said to the room in general.

Ginny had found a table with a large brick of Honeyduke's chocolate on it. She picked it up and tore into the wrapper, "yum…I haven't had a bit of chocolate in ages."

Harry had noticed what he had been thinking of, but was a bit embarrassed by his choice _oh…what the hell_ he thought and walked over to where a single red rose was in a vase on of the desks. He picked it up and turned to present it to Ginny, "Here you go, love. It would seem you are never far from my mind."

"Oh Harry, It's beautiful. Thank you." Ginny took the rose and kissed Harry swiftly on the cheek, "No one has ever given me a flower before."

Harry could see a blush creep up her neck and decided he would make sure to surprise Ginny with flowers often.

Hermione got up from her chair and moved over to where Ginny and Harry stood grinning at each other, "Alright you two. That's enough. Ginny, why don't you show me which room is ours and Harry can sort Ron out."

Hermione and Ginny walked into the room that would be, come September 1, the head girl's dormitory. Hermione gasped at how richly the room was appointed. There were two full size beds with cream colored velvet hangings. The beds had a darker butter cream colored bedspread and what appeared to be silk sheets. There were two writing desks with lamps and comfortable chairs. Hermione saw three doors that lead from the room. The first one she opened was near the bed closest to the windows and held the largest walk-in closet she had ever seen. Inside the closet was a place to sit and do her hair or make-up _not that I really indulge in those frivolous things_ thought Hermione. The next door held a similar closet for Ginny. The third door opened into a very large bathroom. There was a jetted soaking tub with dozens of taps that held fragrant bubbles as well as pretty jars full of soaking salts and skin creams that lined a decorative shelf beside the tub. There was also a small table beside the tub that Hermione felt would be perfect to lay a book while preparing a bath and could hold a drink. There was a large walk-in shower with a dozen different shower heads as well as a bench. There were two sinks with lighted mirrors above them and a small linen closet built into the wall between the sinks. Heroine opened the linen closet and felt of the towels, "Oh. Ginny come feel these. I've have never felt anything so soft. And those sheets, Ginny, do you think they are silk? I can hardly wait to take a bath and go to bed just to see if that bad is as comfortable as it looks." Hermione heard Ginny chuckle behind her, "What are you laughing at?" demanded Hermione

"Nothing. Nothing I swear. You just look like a kid in a candy store. Now I know what to get you for your birthday and Christmas. Your very own silk sheets and cotton bath towels." Ginny went over to her friend and continued when she saw a crestfallen look pass over Hermione's face, "Hermione…I think it's pretty cool too, it's just that, well, I got a good look at it all earlier when Harry and I got here. Now I kind of wished I'd waited for you. But I promise you can be the first to try out the tub. As long as you're alone." Ginny smirked.

"Ginerva Weasley…why I…I would have never…no…oh who am I kidding. I think it would be great to try that tub out with R..well you know who I'm talking about, but we've never…I mean we just started going out and …"Hermione trailed off as a wave of embarrassment washed over her. She turned away from Ginny with the thought dawning on her _that's Ron's little sister. He'd kill me if he knew what we were talking about. He can barely stand the thought of someone kissing her let alone anything else._

"It's okay Hermione…I think at the right time that could be rather romantic. And I think it's wonderful that you and Ron are finally going out. I know he really cares for you Hermione. And if you get the chance to get him in that tub, take it. I don't think he's ever had a proper bath since mum stopped bathing him. Mum and dad's bathroom is the only one at home with a tub so I know he only has showered at home. But you might have a hard time getting him out of their shower over there. It's as nice as ours." Ginny blushed when she realized she had revealed too much of her knowledge of the boys bathroom.

"Ginny…just what have you two been up to? Harry hasn't pressured you into anything has he?" Hermione asked with a worried tone.

"No, of course not. He's been a perfect gentleman. Besides, we just got things settled between us when you two showed up. So I don't think I'm in danger of becoming, what did Ron call it, a scarlet woman. So…where is my trunk? I'd like to shower and change. I didn't have clean clothes at Harry's so I didn't shower."

"Well, you see…your mum wouldn't let us bring it to you. She said you had to go and talk to her before you could get your trunk. I think she was wanting to make sure you really were feeling better before she decided she could let you stay in here with us." Hermione walked back into the bedroom, "So, which bed do you want?"

"It doesn't matter to me. But I've always like sleeping under the window at home so I could hear the night noises. Would it be okay to have the bed by the window, Hermione?"

"Of course…now go see your mum so you can get back here and change. Don't shower and maybe we can go for a swim in the lake before dinner. Oh and do you know which staff room Professor Lupin is in? I need to give him these other vials of potion before dinner so he has enough for tomorrow." Hermione inquired

"You don't know…Professor Lupin is head of Gryffindor House. He's already moved into the head's quarters. Its that portrait of Godric Gryffindor down and around the corner to the right of the Gryffindor common room. Harry and I got to tell him and boy was he shocked. He had just gotten used to the idea of getting to teach again and then this…I'm glad they chose him to teach defense and to be our head of house. Better than some fool like Lockhart or that toad Umbridge." Ginny closed her eyes for a minute then looked up at Hermione, "Harry says he and Ron would like to join us in our swim so I'll just go and talk to mum so I can get my things and get back here to change." Ginny made for the door.

"Ginny, how did you do that? How do you know what Harry was thinking?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know how we do it, we just do. Now I'd better go see what mum wants or we will never get to swim before dinner." Ginny made it out the door and out to the corridor before she realized she had no idea where her parents were staying. Ginny called softly "Dobby?"

With a loud crack, Dobby appeared beside Ginny executing a low bow that had his nose touching the marble floor, "Yes, Miss Wheezy…what can Dobby do for you?"

"Can you take me to where my parents are staying? Hermione told me my mum wants to talk to me."

"Of course, Miss Wheezy…anything to help someone Mr. Harry Potter thinks so highly of. You must be a very special person to hold Mr. Harry Potter's heart, Missy Wheezy."

Ginny blushed at what the house elf was saying to her. "Well, Dobby, I think Mr. Harry Potter is something special, too."

The pair walked in silence for a short while. Down three flights of stairs to a portrait of the four Hogwart's founders that Ginny had never noticed before. "You wait here, Miss Wheezy. Dobby will just pop in and let Mrs. Wheezy know you are waiting. We house elves are not allowed to give out this password so Mrs. Wheezy will have to come and get you." With a loud crack Dobby was gone.

Ginny didn't have to wait long before her mother was pushing the portrait open to allow Ginny to pass. "Ginny, dear, how are you feeling? Let me get a good look at you. Have you eaten anything today? You are still much too thin. Perhaps you should stay here with your me and your father so I can keep an eye on you." Mrs. Weasley clucked disapprovingly at her daughter's thinness. "I want to make sure you are eating enough and resting enough. And I don't think you can do that with all the noise that Ron, Harry and Hermione are bound to make." Mrs. Weasley, sharp as ever, couldn't help miss the gleam that bounced into Ginny's eyes at the mention of Harry. "So, you two have sorted things out, have you? That's good. I was afraid I couldn't hold your brothers back for much longer. Not that I didn't want to give him a good wallop myself, mind you. Even though he is like another son to me I wont stand for him hurting my little girl."

"Mum…now really…you were holding my brothers back from attacking Harry? Surely your exaggerating."

"No dear, I'm not. When Bill and Charlie saw how devastated you were, they wanted to take out after him immediately. But your father and I stopped them. We sat them down and told them you were growing up and you needed to learn to handle things in your own way. But if he'd let this go on much longer, I was prepared to send a few of my own hexes at him" Mrs. Weasley said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well I'm glad you didn't. Harry and I will be fine and there is no need to let loose the Weasley army." Ginny and Mrs. Weasley arrived at the rooms Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were staying in, "And mum, I feel fine. Really. I want to stay in the dormitory with the others. See, even some of my magic is back" Ginny flicked her wand and produced a tea pot, two cups and a plate of biscuits. "It's not exactly what I was going for, but it's better that what I had been doing. At least nothing has a hole in it, this time." Ginny said sheepishly.

"I don't know. Maybe we should ask your father." Mrs. Weasley said as she sat down and picked up the cup, "And maybe we should have Madame Pomphry take a look at you, as well. Just to make sure."

"Mum, I don't think that's necessary or Professor Dumbledore's portrait would have suggested it when we got here. He seemed satisfied we were okay and said he would talk to us later when he was more awake" Ginny countered, "Besides, the others are waiting on me so we can go swim in the lake. I promise to take it easy and have Hermione put a charm on me so I wont burn. And I will eat a big dinner tonight when we are all together. By the way, where are we all eating tonight?" Ginny inquired.

"I'm not sure. Minerva said I wasn't to lift a hand today but I do want to make Bill's favorite dessert." Mrs. Weasley began worrying her hands together.

"I know just who will help you, mum." Ginny quietly called the house elf's name, "Dobby."

With a loud crack, Dobby appeared in the same low bow, "Yes, Miss Wheezy, you call on Dobby for help again?"

"Yes, Dobby. Please help my mum get the things she needs to make my brother Bill's favorite dessert for tonight. He's going to have a rough day tomorrow and so is mum and she would feel better if she could cook one thing for him."

"But Miss Wheezy, the headmistress has instructed us house elves to not allow Mrs. Wheezy to lift a finger today or tomorrow. She is to rest and relax in preparation for tomorrow night." Dobby simpered.

"I know Dobby, but mum always feels better when she is cooking. Please do this for me, for Harry. Bill's favorite dessert also happens to be Harry's so you'd be doing him a favor by helping mum get the stuff so she can make it." Ginny winked over the elf's head at her mother.

"Of course Miss Wheezy, anything to help Mr. Harry Potter, sir." Dobby turned to Mrs. Weasley, "Mrs. Wheezy, ma'am, anything you need, you just call for Dobby and I will help you and get it for you."

Ginny left the house elf and her mother in the staff quarters. On her way out she remembered her trunk. She waved her wand and muttered 'accio Ginny's trunk' and soon her trunk was racing down the hallway toward her. It stopped beside her on the floor. Ginny waved her wand again and muttered 'moblius trunk' and the trunk hovered in mid air. Ginny conducted the trunk back to the room she was to share with Hermione and found Hedwig sitting on her bed with a note from Harry. It read

_Ginny, love I didn't want to freak Ron and Hermione out by trying to 'talk to you' so I'm leaving Hedwig with this note. We've already gone down to the lake but I will wait by the front doors for you and walk down with you. That will give Ron and Hermione a few minutes alone. Maybe they will be more willing to return the favor at a later time. Be quick, love, Harry_

Ginny opened her trunk and sent a silent thank you that it appeared that Hermione had packed for her instead of her mother because laying on top was her favorite two-piece bathing suit. It was a pale green with darker green stripes and had a matching cover-up skirt. Ginny quickly changed and rushed out to meet up with Harry.

Dinner that night was a boisterous affair as was the normal custom when anything involved more than one Weasley. Fred and George had arrived just in time to sit down for dinner and that brought the totals up to seven Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Remus, Tonks and Professor McGonagall. It quickly became evident that Mrs. Weasley had talked Dobby into allowing her to cook more than a dessert. There was a small amount of mumbling from Fleur about how the meat in the Shepard's Pie was overcooked and Bill could be found looking for the rarest part of the roast that had been placed in front of him. Everyone talked at once and Harry knew that some day he wanted a family like this. And if things went as he planned, when the war was over, maybe this would be his family. He turned and caught Ginny staring at him and he realized she had been able to tell what he was thinking. She took his hand that was lying on the table and leaned over and thought _that's what I want, too, someday._ Harry grinned and nodded at her.

Hermione saw this exchange and frowned. She leaned over the table and spoke in a whisper, "you're doing it again." Both Harry and Ginny just grinned at her.

Harry turned to ask Remus when he thought they would be able to talk to Dumbledore's portrait again, "I don't know Harry. Some of it depends on how much he wears himself out when he is awake. But don't worry; we'll take good care of things till then." Everyone heard Tonks watch sound and Remus reached into his robes to withdraw a small vile from his pockets. He uncorked it and downed it in one gulp with a grimace. He shuddered and looked over at Hermione, "I truly do appreciate you brewing this for me. But don't be disappointed if it doesn't help this cycle. It's always a chance not having it the full week before a full moon."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, but from what I read, if you are able to stand taking all the doses today and tomorrow you should be able to at least control the worst of your impulses. And either way, we'll have plenty of time before the next one comes round."

Remus grinned at Hermione. Bill asked from the other end of the table, "So do you think I'll have to take that stuff next time?"

Remus looked at Bill, "I just don't know, Bill. Until we know how you react without it, we can't possible know if you'll need it or not. I don't believe you will suffer a full transformation and there may come a time when you find the potion helpful to control the more distractive side effects. For me the lure of the moon becomes almost unbearable the closer I get to the full moon. Like right now, I'd much rather be outside gazing at the moon and running like a wild animal through the forest. But I haven't done that in years." Remus finished with a chuckle.

"So what's going to happen tomorrow night?" Bill asked and everyone became silent.

Remus put down his fork, "It will be pretty simple, actually. We are using a dungeon classroom. Nymphadora and I have placed the preliminary wards and have tested them. At six tomorrow night, I will enter the classroom first and Nymphadora will place the last of the wards around me including a steel cage. Then you will come in and she will do the same for you. However, your wards will not be as strong so that in the event of an emergency, she can get you out quickly. There will be 'creature comforts' in each cell like a blanket for me but I believe there will be a bed and blankets and such for you. Then Nymphadora will place the last of the wards around the entire room. Alastor will be there to double check her placement. Then we wait. I will of course transform as soon as the moon rises.

"Kingsley has managed to convince the Ministry to let Nymphadora be the official observer for your first full moon. So she will set up a recording device and be making notes through the night. She will at times attempt to engage you in activities; I believe she may even attempt a chess game. Then once the moon has set, the anti-apparation charm will be lifted for fifteen minutes. Fleur will be able to enter the room and apparate with you back to your quarters where she will give you a dreamless sleep draught. Then sometime on Saturday, Nymphadora will interview you for the final report. The good thing is that since I do not believe you will have much if any transformation, Nymphadora's report should come in handy when it's time to apply for your marriage license." At Bill's confused look Remus explained, "Werewolves are not allowed a marriage license. Should one choose to marry, they can do so in spirit and may even be able to find a minister to officiate however, it will not be seen as binding in the eyes of the Ministry."

Bill nodded thoughtfully and then turned to Tonks. With a grin and a sparkle in his eye, he said, "Chess, eh? Bring it on, you pink-headed freak."

"Oh…I'm shakin in my boots, you long haired hippie." Tonks responded with a very mature raspberry blown in his direction.

"But seriously," Bill said, "Thanks for doing all this Tonks. I trust you to do things right and" Bill reached over to take Fleur's hand, "We trust you to do this for us and can never repay you. I don't know what I would have done if they forced someone we didn't know to observe for us."

"No problem, Bill. Just remember that gratitude when I've whooped your ass in chess." Noticing most everyone was finished with their meal, Tonks said, "Minerva, is Professor Flitwick ready for us?"

McGonagall nodded, "Yes. He said to come up as soon as we were done eating. He wants Remus to head straight to bed afterward."

Harry rose from his seat and asked, "What do we need, then?"

Remus spoke first, "Are you sure, Harry? I'd imagine that anyone here would agree to do this in my place."

Harry walked around to stand beside Remus, "We've been over this, sir. I haven't changed my mind and I'm not going to. Lets get this done so we can get you taken care of and into bed." Harry held out his hand to Remus, not trying to assist him in standing but in a move of solidarity.

Remus nodded, "Alright, if you're sure. Then lets get his over with." Turning to Mrs. Weasley, Remus said, "Molly, please save me a bit of that wonderful cake you made. I'm sure Nymphadora will take it to my rooms for me."

Molly nodded, "Of course, Remus. I'll make sure some is waiting for you when you get there."

Harry and Remus left the dining area of the staff quarters and made their way to the Charms corridor. Neither of them speaking till they reached Professor Flitwick's office. Remus broke the silence, "Harry, you've never seen this charm performed. It takes a lot out of the person the secret is being concealed in."

Harry interrupted him, "It's not dangerous to you, is it?" Harry hadn't considered this aspect of the magic to be performed. He couldn't bear the thought of his last link to the past being hurt because of his stubbornness. "If it is, I'll find someone else. I don't want you to be hurt."

Remus placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "No, Harry it's not dangerous, just draining. But really, any of it would be worth it to make sure you are protected. Like I was saying, once the charm has been performed, I'll probably need some help getting back to my quarters. I'll be pale and weak, well more so than I am now and I won't feel up to doing much of anything. I've left the password the same on my portrait hole so you can help me through if I need it. I just wanted to warn you so you wouldn't be shocked if I need to lean on you."

Harry gulped, "Okay sir. Should I get someone else to help us? I'm sure Tonks could levitate you if needed."

"No, Harry, no one else can be present but the one performing the charm, the secret keeper and the one needing to conceal the secret." Remus said opening the door to Flitwick's office, "We're here, Filius."

"Great." Squeaked the Charms teacher, "Lets get started then. You've warned Harry what to expect?"

"Yes, he will help me back to my rooms when we're done." Remus said

Flitwick nodded and pointed to an area that had been cleared in the corner of the room, "I need you two to stand over there, three feet apart, please."

Harry and Remus complied. Flitwick moved to stand between them. he began waving his wand in a complicated pattern and muttering in a language Harry did not recognize. A blue light began to glow at the tip of his wand. The light left his wand and traveled around Harry, then around Remus. Then the light steeled between them and seemed to glow brighter from within. Harry was mesmerized by the light. He had never seen anything more beautiful and wanted to reach out and touch the light. But as he raised his hand movement from beside him caught his eye. Remus was swaying on the spot and became very pale in the blue light. Then Flitwick began speaking again. The light began to spin around Harry and Remus' heads, faster and faster till it was a blur passing before Harry's eyes. Harry then felt a tug behind his heart. He looked down to see a small white light hovering before his chest. The light flew over to Remus and entered into his chest. Remus gasped and his eyes opened to stare at Harry. Harry saw Remus' knees buckle and he start to fall to the ground. The blue light finally spun out of the room. Flitwick nodded and Harry rushed to Remus' side just catching him before he fell to the ground, "Remus, Moony, are you okay?" Harry frantically searched out Professor Flitwick, "What happened, is he okay?"

Flitwick took a deep breath, "He will be fine Harry, he's just drained. The blue light was a binding light, the binding part of the spell. The small white light was the secret you wished to be concealed within Remus. You wont be able to speak the secret till he re-reveals it to you. Now, take him back to his quarters, quickly and make sure he goes straight to bed. I truly wish this could have waited another week till he was stronger."

Harry hoisted Remus up and helped him get his feet under him, "Come one Moony, lets get you to bed." Harry saw Remus smile at the use of his nickname.

He croaked, "I like hearing you call me that."

Harry grinned, "I'll see what I can do, then, but don't talk now. You need your strength. We have one flight of stairs to get up before I can get you to your bed." The two friends made their way toward Remus' quarters meeting no one along the way. Once outside the portrait of Godric Gryffindor Harry, murmured the password and helped Remus into the sitting room. He looked around for the door to the bedroom and seeing his confusion Remus pointed to the door on the far right. As they approached the door, Tonks came crashing through the portrait hole.

"Oh good, you've got him back here. You two were gone for so long, I was worried something had gone wrong." Tonks said as she rushed to Remus' side to help Harry get him into bed. Seeing Harry's confusion she continued, "You two were there for over two hours. It's almost eleven. Molly was so worried she almost came looking for you two. But McGonagall stopped her saying Flitwick would take care of any problems." Harry nodded as they placed Remus on the bed. Harry bent down to take of his shoes and swing his legs onto the bed. "I'll take it from here, Harry. He put on a pair of track shorts so we could just get his pants and button down off and he could sleep in his t-shirt and shorts. As I understand it, he won't fell like doing much tomorrow so I'm going to try and keep him here to rest."

"Alright, take care of him for me Tonks." Harry said and with a wave of his hand he was out the door heading back to his rooms.


	11. Full Moons and Girl Talk part 1

Hermione and Ginny had sat up late into the night discussing whether Ginny should try to skip her sixth year or not, "You know. They offered for me to skip second year. I could have graduated this past spring, but I declined. I didn't want to leave my new found friends. But you, Ginny, you're more mature now than I was then. And you could have lessons with Harry if he decides to return for seventh year."

Ginny nodded, "I didn't know they offered for you to skip a year. You're much smarter than I am. I still can't believe it." Ginny looked at her friend and thought about what it would be like to be the only one left at Hogwarts after the 'golden trio' left. She couldn't imagine herself being there with out them. Sure she had friends in her year, but they weren't like Hermione and to be honest, she had become better friends with Ron and she knew she would miss him terribly. But when she thought of Hogwarts without Harry, she really couldn't picture it in her mind. Looking back at Hermione she said, "Harry has decided to return to school. You should have seen it, Hermione. He stood there in front of Professor Lupin and said he wouldn't even consider returning unless they rehired him as the defense teacher. I don't think I've ever heard Harry with such a commanding voice and with a commanding stance. He had his hands on his hips and said he wasn't about to back down from that condition and if the school governors couldn't see their way clear to rehire him, he said he would go to Lupin for private lessons. Hermione, he was, well in a word," as a deep red blush crept up her neck, "hot. He was so good looking standing there and there was such an aura of power about him. You would have never known that just the day before he couldn't produce a patronus."

Hermione blushed at the way Ginny was describing one of her best friends. "Ginny…you shouldn't talk like that. You're just about to be sixteen for heavens sake."

"I know that Hermione and I have no plans for _that_ to happen any time soon, but that doesn't mean that I can't notice how sexy he is." Ginny stretched and looked over at the clock, "Oh hell, Hermione, its going on two in the morning. We have to get some sleep. Mum will have us up at the crack of dawn doing who knows what."

Ginny got into her bed and was pulling the hangings closed when Hermione spoke again, "Listen Ginny. Tonks promised to give me some…um…information tonight after everyone has settled down and we are sure things are going alright with Professor Lupin and Bill. Maybe you should sit in on that discussion, too. I mean, I know I can't go to your mum for this information and, well I think she'd have kittens if I asked her about it."

Ginny stuck her head out of the hangings, "Hermione! Are you talking about contraception? You and Ron, I mean…you haven't? Have you?"

"Of course not!" Hermione insisted "but, well, Ginny I love your brother and I know there is no one else for me. And like I told Tonks, that day is coming and, well your family seems to have no problems with fertility. I don't want to leave it to last minute and I certainly don't want to rely on Ron's knowledge. And if you really love Harry, I think it's a good idea for you to be prepared as well. You know, I'm sure Harry hasn't had any one in his life to tell him about what he needs to be responsible for. And neither one of us needs a baby right now when we need to focus on defeating Voldemort."

"I never thought of that. Thanks Hermione. If you're sure it's okay I think I will sit in on your discussion with Tonks." Both girls settled down into their beds and Ginny soon heard Hermione's deep and even breathing that indicated she was asleep. Ginny heard the whisper in her head that indicated Harry was trying to communicate with her _Ginny are you still awake?_

Ginny closed her eyes and thought _ yes, Harry. I'm just settling down into bed. What are you still doing awake?_

_I waited up to tell you good night, but you and Hermione were talking for so long, I thought I'd drift off before I got the chance._

_Harry! You weren't _listening_ were you?_

_I tried not to but well, I haven't figured out how to turn this off and I couldn't help get the gist of what you two were talking about. Ginny, I want you to know I would never try to force you into anything. And I have no intention of taking our relationship that far until you are absolutely ready. Even if that means we wait till we are married._ When Harry got no response after several long minutes he tried to 'talk' to Ginny again. _Ginny…are you still awake or did you fall asleep on me? I sure didn't mean to scare you. Just forget everything I said, okay?_

_No Harry you didn't scare me and I will not forget what you've said. I love you Harry and when the time is right, we'll talk about it. Now go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day._

Ginny rolled over with the intention of going to sleep when she heard _I love you, too Ginny, good night._ With that last 'message' Ginny drifted off into wonderful dreams of a house full of red-haired, green-eyed children.

The mood was somber in the castle that Friday morning. Professor Flitwick had performed the Fedilius Charm the night before and so Number 12 Grimmuald Place was once again protected. But the charm had taken quite a bit out of Remus Lupin. He had slept fitfully during the night. He woke several times wishing he had not been alone. But Tonks had been called out on urgent Auror business. Kingsley Shacklebolt had brought the news that Tonks was needed. There had been a dementor attack and all able bodies were needed. Kingsley had promised that she would be back at the castle before lunch on Friday but that had not helped Remus in the slightest. A small part of him had been looking forward to spending his first night back at Hogwarts as a professor with his Nymphadora. But he knew that Kingsley would not have come after Nymphadora had her help not been desperately needed. Even Arthur had been recalled into service and it was his son that would be going through his first transformation that evening. So sunrise found Professor Remus Lupin, newly instated head of Gryffindor house wandering the halls of the castle he had always seen as home. He had been walking these halls for hours before he ran into another living person (for he had had a long and informative talk with Sir Nicholas the Gryffindor ghost). At around 8:00 Remus ran into Bill Weasley who looked like he had had as bad of a night that Remus had had. "Bill, you should be resting. Tonight will not be easy for you regardless of how little or how much you may change" Remus chided.

"You're one to talk, Remus. You look like you haven't slept in weeks. I know that charm is hard on a body. I wish they had been able to wait until next week. But I agree with everyone else, Harry couldn't have chosen better" Bill responded looking Lupin in the eye.

Remus nodded "I finally accepted that he was serious about it being me or no one. I really believe he would have either sat the house on fire or let the Malfoy's have it if I had not agreed." Remus sighed, "Sometimes he reminds me so much of James then I see his stubborn side and all I see is Lilly. And of course some of that stubbornness reminds me of Sirius." Remus turns to look out a nearby window, "It's times like these that I miss them so much. We would spend the whole day of the full moon planning our adventure. They really helped me during those times. I kept some of myself with them around when I transformed. Of course that was long before the Wolfsbane potion was invented. We would roam the Forbidden Forest and Hogsmead. They made the transformation less painful and much more bearable." Lupin turned back to face Bill, "I truly hope you will not suffer any form of transformation, Bill however, even with the smallest bite, there is a contaminatin. Hopefully it will a minor transformation and you will not need the wards after this full moon. However, it would seem that I have stumbled upon a most competent potion maker and I'm sure, she would be willing to double her recipe to include enough to supply your needs, as well."

"I'm just glad you will be there, Remus. I'm not going to lie, this scares me. I hate not knowing what is going to happen and I hate what it is doing to Fleur. I know she says she doesn't care but I can't help but think that after she sees what happens tonight she might change her mind." Bill ran his hands over his face and through his hair which caused it to stick out all over the place. "I love her so much, Remus. I don't know what I would do if she left me. I think I'd die. I know she says she still wants to get married and I do too, but I wouldn't let her proceed with the plans till after this full moon. I couldn't let her tie her self to me without knowing what is going to happen to me during a full moon. But at the same time…I don't know what to do Remus. I'm very confused about what I want and what I think should happen. What if I have a full transformation? How does one live with the threat of harming ones family?"

"Bill, those are questions I still wrestle with every full moon. While I was living at Grimmuald Place with your family, I would return to my ancestral home for the transformation. Even though I had the potion, I still felt I needed to protect them as much as I could and the best way for me to do that was to leave. Sirius tried to talk me out of it every month, but I just couldn't face what might happen. But rest assured, Bill there are plenty of werewolves that lead a normal family life. If, God forbid, you do have a full transformation we will help you set up a safe room in your home and Mad Eye will help teach Fleur what protective wards need to be set. Don't worry, there will always be someone to help her." Remus placed a comforting hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Bill give Fleur some credit. You didn't see her in the hospital wing. She stood up to _your mother_. And let me say, it was something to behold. She loves you Bill. Let her take care of you. That is probably the hardest thing to accept. The fact that you really shouldn't do this alone, that you need someone there, if not to set the protective wards then someone to help you the next day. Dumbledore never knew this, but the day after each full moon, Sirius would apparate to where I was and bring food and take care of me. He sat by my side till I was strong enough to apparate back to Grimmuald Place. It's the part I hate the most and the part it has taken me the longest to come to grips with. Trust me; it's much better with someone there than going through it alone. Alone you tend to become more feral." Remus dropped his hand and looked Bill directly in the eye, "You know, Nymphadora has been talking to Fleur about what to expect. Fleur is well prepared for tonight."

"I know you've developed a relationship with Tonks and I think that's great. She was a couple of years behind me at Hogwarts, in Charlie's year and she is a bit like a little sister to me. I sure never thought I would see her become an Auror. She was a klutz even then." Bill had a wiry grin on his face when he thought of Tonks as a teenager at Hogwarts, "And now, we are trusting her to protect us and the ones we love tonight. Who'd ever though she'd be so good at her job." Bill looked out the window then back at Lupin, "She'll be back soon, Remus. Don't worry. I'm sure there is time for a nap before we settle in for the night."

Lupin chuckled at what Bill was implying, "Yes, Bill I have found that I sleep better when I know she is near. I'm sure it's the same with Fleur?"

Bill grinned a full grin. Remus imagined it was the first true grin Bill had had in several days, "Things will work out Bill. You know Nymphadora was the last Mad Eye taught himself, don't you?"

Bill looked shocked at this bit of information, "No I didn't know that. Well that's something then. At least I know she is well trained or else Moody would have probably killed her with his training."

Lupin nodded, "Let's go find the others and grab some breakfast. You may not feel like eating but trust me; you will need the calories later."

The two men turned away from where they had been standing and went in search of friends, family and food. Tonks had been standing behind a suit of armor with a well placed disillusionment charm and had been able to hear their entire conversation. Tonks had been on her way to surprise Remus and had hoped to find him still in bed. She had been a bit surprised to find him wandering the castle and had been following him for about ten minutes when he had run into Bill. She knew it was wrong to use her talents to spy on others but she couldn't resist hearing Remus speak so unbidden and uninhibited. After she disillusioned herself, Tonks began to make her way to follow the two wizards when she bumped into someone. Tonks looked up to see Remus grinning down at her, "Nymphadora, you should know that I can smell you from a mile away. Even when it is not the full moon, your scent has become part of me and I find it intoxicating. You will have to pay for listening in on our conversation" Remus growled into her ear. Tonks looked into Remus eyes and hastily wiped away a stray tear. Remus hadn't expected tears, "What is it love? I didn't scare you did I? I'm sorry 'Dora. I didn't mean…"

His words were lost as Tonks kissed him hard on the lips. The kiss turned gentle and passionate in an instant. Tonks felt Remus shudder and pulled back, "I'm sorry Remus. I know I shouldn't have listened. But I never knew Bill was so worried about his relationship with Fleur. I just assumed she was sharing what I was telling her with him. He really would be devastated if she left. But I think you're right, Remus. She's stronger that she looks and I believe she will stand beside him come what may." Tonks took a step back from Remus and slapped him on the shoulder "And why didn't you tell me where you were sneaking off to all those months. I was sure you had some witch you visited. And I sure didn't know Sirius was sneaking out to help you. If I had known I would have made sure he had potions and restorative lotions to help ease the pain. I've brought some of them with me. I gave them to Madame Pomfrey yesterday so she could duplicate them. They're the ones I get from the Auror's healers. They are better than anything available at St. Mungos and Madame Pomfrey said she hadn't seen potions or healing lotions that strong since her training. I told her to keep them and duplicate them as necessary. With Harry and Ron both playing quidditch, I'm sure she will have one or both of them in there with injuries."

Remus shook his head at her, "Thank you, Nymphadora. I'm sure the boys will appreciate that when they start training as well. And I know I will be very thankful in the morning for your help." Remus leaned his forehead against hers and continued "But for now, I am really starving. Please, have mercy Nymphadora and feed this werewolf" Remus pleaded with Tonks.

Tonks took Remus by the hand and led him back to his quarters, "We can call for what ever you would like. I want you to eat then back to bed. You need a nap and I need to go over things with Mad Eye for tonight." Tonks had slipped easily into Auror mode when she began ordering Remus around. "I also need to check with the house elves and make sure they have the needed food stuffs we need for you and Bill tonight." Turing to Remus she asked, "Did you take all the doses yesterday while I was gone?"

"Yes, mother…Hermione was here to make sure I took the required doses and I have already had four doses this morning. And now I need to take another before I have breakfast. Then I want you to take a nap with me. Moody isn't expected till after lunch and we can have a quick nap before he gets here." Remus took her hands in his and noticed how petite they were and how soft her skin was. He realized just how long any release had been for him by thoughts and feelings that flowed through him by just touching her hands. "You have done your job well, Nymphadora. All will be safe tonight with you to watch over us. Come one now, let's eat and see to that nap. You call the elf and I'm going to shower. I want meat…any type of meat they can cook up this morning and I want eggs also, preferably scrambled and toast. Lots of toast and perhaps pancakes, as well…"Remus was lost in his musings over his breakfast.

"That's enough Remus. You go have your shower and I will make sure there is enough food here to sustain you when you get out." Tonks pushed Remus into his bathroom and closed the door. _That man…he would eat a whole pig and beg for a hippogriff. _

Tonks had no idea of the true reason for Remus sudden interest in a shower. Remus turned the cold water of the shower on full blast and stepped under the frigid spray. He felt that a cold shower was the best bet for taking care of his 'need'. Remus couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to finally hold Nymphadora in his arms and to make love with her. He knew they were both novices _but I still want it to be right and special. I can't very well drag her off for a quick shag just because the wolf in me is 'hungry'. Maybe there is a book I can read on how to handle the first time. I'm sure Arthur would point me in the right direction._ It was a true mark of how much he had come to care for the young Auror that he was willing to admit to another man his lack of experience. _When this full moon is over I will have a talk with Arthur _he decided. Remus emerged from his frigid shower feeling in much better control. He wrapped himself in the luxurious towels afforded to the head of house. He quickly dried himself off and put on his pajama pants and t-shirt. Emerging from the bathroom he immediately smelled the food the house elves had prepared.

Remus and Tonks sat down and shared a quiet breakfast. Tonks always had had a good appetite not believing in eating like a pecking bird to maintain appearances of being a 'woman' and ate two helpings of most everything on the table. Remus however showed no sign of slowing after half an hour of steady eating. Tonks just sat and watched in amazement and Remus consumed what had to be thousands of calories, "I never knew you had such an appetite, Remus. I don't think I've ever seen you eat like this."

"I wouldn't eat like this when Molly was cooking. She had enough to worry about with out trying to feed my appetite before a full moon. Besides she was feeding growing children. Here, I know the elves will make as much as I can eat and no one else will go hungry." Remus continued to eat for another ten minutes before he began to slow, "Besides, I think even Molly would be shocked at the amount of food I can consume the day of the full moon. It takes a lot of calories for the transformation and since I haven't been able to have a full course of the Wolf's Bane it will be better that I have enough strength because it just makes the wolf angrier if he is weak. I would be more likely to harm myself out of hate."

"I won't let you, Remus. I won't let you turn on yourself like that. I will be there to protect you as well as the others in the castle." Tonks said with such a look of determination, Remus couldn't help but believe her.

"I know you will keep everyone safe. There is no one I trust more." Lupin reached over and took hold of her hands, "Really, I trust you completely and it helps knowing you will be there during and after." Lupin leaned over and kissed the back of her hand, "Now, what I need is that nap. Food always makes me sleepy." Lupin yawned and stood up to move to his bedroom but Tonks didn't get up to follow. "You coming?"

"Yes…thank you Remus, your trust means a lot to me. Here, take another dose before we lay down. I'm exhausted after last night and could do with a nap. It's going to be a long night and I promised Hermione I'd have a chat with her when everyone is settled for the night."

Tonks woke at around lunch time to find a large silvery bear beside the bed delivering a message that Mad Eye would be there in half an hour to inspect the wards and the set up they had for Remus and Bill that night. The patronus said Mad Eye would like to meet with Tonks after lunch. Tonks nodded and the patronus ambled out of the room to deliver her response. Tonks rolled over and snuggled back into the bedclothes. She felt Remus' arm snake its way around her waist and pull her in close to him. She realized he did this with out waking up so she closed her eyes with the intention of drifting off back to sleep when she heard an insistent beeping coming from the pile of close she had left on the floor. Realizing what it was, Tonks reached up to Remus' face, pushed the hair out of his eyes and gently kissed him on the lips. "Remus, darling you need to take another dose." When that brought no response she kissed him harder and squirmed a bit under the covers thinking the motion would wake Remus. But still, he didn't move. Tonks decided there was only one way left to wake Remus and with a devilish glint in her eyes, she gathered herself for the attack. In one fluid motion, Tonks flipped Remus onto his back, jumped on top of him to straddle his chest and began to tickle him unmercifully. When this failed to elicit a response, Tonks became a bit anxious and felt in his neck for a pulse. As her fingertips reached his neck, Remus grabbed her hand with such speed and agility Tonks was stunned into momentary paralysis. Remus reversed their positions and with a dangerous glint raised his hand to begin to tickle Tonks, instead. Tonks let out a shriek and began to try to throw Remus off of her.

Now Tonks is in very good shape, she has to pass quarterly physical agility exams for the Ministry to keep her job and for the past three exams she had been in the top five overall. She had even managed to out do Kingsley in their last exam. Aurors had to be in top form and Tonks took pride in the fact that she was physically fit and could take on just about anyone in a physical fight and come out on top. But apparently Remus was much stronger than his physical form suggested for Tonks couldn't budge him one bit. "Remus" Tonks gasped "Please. You have" gasp "to stop" gasp "please I" gasp gasp "can't stand" gasp "to be" gasp "tickled." Remus had no intention of ending his assault. He captured both of her hands and pulled them above her head in one of his hands. His other hand with its long nimble fingers raced up and down her rib cage.

"No" he growled, "You started this. I'm going to finish it."

Tonks shrieked again, "PLEASE! REMUS." gasp "You gotta" gasp "stop." Gasp

"Say the magic words, Tonks. Say it…Remus is in charge. Remus is the master!"

His taunt reminded that she was indeed a witch and she closed her eyes and concentrated hard thinking _levicorpus._ Suddenly Remus was hanging upside down over the bed and Tonks was able to sit up.

"Hey…you cheated. There is no magic allowed in tickle wars!" Remus objected. "Now let me down from here. We have a battle to finish."

Tonks shook her head and jumped up from the bed. She walked to where her wand lay beside her clothes, "Thank goodness Moody insisted I learn a few spells without the use of my wand. Of course they usually don't last long if I don't use my wand…"

The spell evidently ended as Remus was sent crashing onto the bed. Tonks ran into the bathroom, slammed the door shut and threw the lock. Remus scrambled off the bed and went to pounding on the door, "Nymphadora…you're gonna pay for that. Now let me in!"

Tonks sat on the floor just inside the bathroom and giggled _I don't think I have ever seen Remus playful. I sure hope this Remus stays around._ "No. You're going to tickle me again and I have to pee. I almost peed the bed before I levitated you off me! Now go take your potion and leave me in peace. I need a shower before I can go meet Moody. He's here early and wants to check the wards." Tonks heard Remus growl and move away from the door and rummage in a drawer for a potion bottle.

She heard him call through the closed door, "We need to find Hermione. This is the last bottle I have and I still need six more before tonight."

"Fine. You go find her while I shower and then you can join Moody and me in checking the wards." Tonks heard Remus leave his rooms in search of his potions master. She quickly showered and dressed in jeans and her favorite Weird Sisters t-shirt. She was on her way out the portrait when she literally tripped over Harry.

"Hey Tonks…sorry 'bout that. Here let me help you." Harry extended his arm to help Tonks up.

"No problem Harry. I'm usually on my bum anyway. We're you looking for Remus?" she inquired and she brushed dust off her rear end.

"No actually I was looking for you. I need to ask you some questions but I know you're busy today making sure things are set for tonight. But that's one of the things I wanted to ask you about. I want to learn how to set the wards for Professor Lupin. You know, just in case you can't be here. I want to make sure nothing ever goes wrong to make him feel like he needs to give up this job. I know he loves teaching and I want to make sure he can continue teaching as long as he wants. And I also want to talk to you about throwing him a party. I know his birthday has already passed but he needs a congratulations party. I think we all need a reason to celebrate something and him returning to teaching is the perfect reason. I'm sure he hasn't ever had someone throw him a party for his accomplishments. What do you think?" Harry inquired.

Tonks looked up (_when did I have to start looking up to Harry_ she wondered) at Harry and pulled him into a Molly Weasley type hug, "I think that's a wonderful idea. Both of them. You never know when you would need to set a protective ward so you might as well begin learning now. And I think a party just for Remus is an absolutely bloody wonderful idea. Just as long as you don't do anything stupid like sneak out to get things for him. I will help you get stuff for the party that the house elves can't come up with and any presents, there will be presents wont there, you may feel like getting. Just give me a list and I'll get them for you. But that isn't all you wanted to talk to me about, was it?"

Harry's grin quickly turned to shock, "How did you know? Are you a Legilimins?"

"No of course not and even if I was I sure wouldn't go 'round telling people about it. No I can recognize someone who is nervous a mile a way. You're shifting from one foot to the other and you didn't stop after the first two questions were asked. You don't need to be a Legilimins to see you have something else on your mind. So spill it Harry. How can I help you?"

Harry ginned broadly at the young Auror he had come to think of as an older sister. "Well, you see there is someone who had a birthday coming up and I don't have the faintest idea what to get. I've never bought a birthday present for a" Tonks couldn't help notice the deep shade of red that had overtaken Harry's features and he gulped out the last word, "girlfriend." Harry looked quickly away to try and avoid letting Tonks see him blush so fiercely.

Tonks laughed silently but quickly regained her composure as Harry turned back to her. She realized she had a decision to make here. _Tease him then help him or go directly to helping him. Tease first, I think. It's only right after all._ "Harry, what ever do you mean? You have a girlfriend? Did you sneak someone into the castle with out us knowing?" Tonks hadn't realized how far they had walked during their conversation till she heard the unmistakable pattern of Mad Eye Moody.

"Tonks, did I hear you correctly? Someone has snuck into the castle? We have to alert the Order immediately. Take Potter up to the headmistress' office. It's the safest room in the castle. I'll send a message to the Auror headquarters. We'll need their help to do a thorough search."

Tonks was able to grab Moody's wrist before he sent of his first message, "No ones snuck in Mad Eye. I was just teasing Harry a bit about his love life. I didn't realize you were listening to our conversation. By the way, that's very rude, Mad Eye. You shouldn't but you nose into other people's conversations. You just might hear something about yourself you don't like."

"You're one to talk, Nymphadora." Remus said coming up behind the trio. "Now why were you teasing Harry? Hmmm?"

"It's nothing, Professor. I'll ask her about it later. Really, I don't think I'll need her help with it after all." Harry was staring at Mad Eye Moody somewhat warily.

Moody caught onto Harry's stairs and said "Good boy, Constant Vigilance. You're looking at me like you expect an attack at any moment. That's the way it should always be. You never know when there could be someone hiding behind the next bush or taking a bit of Pollyjuice Potion. Now, your wand, where are you keeping it these days? Not in your back pocket I hope? You'll want to keep both buttocks. They can come in handy later." Harry drew his wand out of the waistband of his jeans and showed Moody. When Moody was satisfied, he turned back to Tonks, "Well, lassie, lets see if you remember how to set your wards. Lead me to where they will be this evening."

"Alright Moody, but Harry is coming with us. He wants to learn how to set protective wards and now is as good a time as any for him to start learning the process." Tonks announced sliding into her Auror mode.

Lupin looked at Harry, "You don't have to learn this for me, you know. I'll be well taken care of."

"I know, Professor. But it is a good idea that I learn them and why not learn them from the best?" Harry said indicating Moody.

"Fine idea, Tonks, fine idea. Bring the boy and let's get crackin. I want to get back to London before nightfall." Moody turned to stump down the hallway toward the dungeon.

Tonks couldn't suppress a laugh. She turned to Harry and said, "I don't think I've ever seen him 'handled' that well in a long time, Harry. Good show!" Harry and Remus turned to follow the still chuckling Auror down to the dungeons.

Harry watched in amazement as Moody moved in a circle in the middle of the room. His normal eye was unfocused and the magical eye was whirling so fist it made Harry a bit sick. Finally the aged Auror gave a nod of approval, "You were never any good at stealth or tracking but you certainly learned your protective wards. You've done well, here Tonks. I have only one suggestion. There is a corner by the door on the side for Bill that needs a bit more." Turning he addressed Harry, "Ready for your first lesson? Good. The wards are sufficient enough with out adding that bit by the door, but I think we should let Harry set that bet. A bit of a lesson for him." Directing Harry to the area by the door, Moody took out his own wand, "The wand movement is similar to a protection charm for your self. You direct it at the area you need warded and make sure you are very specific about the area you're pointing at. If not you could set a ward around yourself and not be able to get out."

"Don't be so cheerful, Mad Eye." Tonks said with a cheeky grin and a wink at Harry, "That almost never happens besides, if you set the ward you can take it down."

Harry nodded, "So what's the incantation?"

Moody, glaring with his non-magical eye at Tonks and staring at Harry with his magical eye, said, "It's similar to the shield charm, Protego. You have to have the same feeling of protection behind it. But the incantation for a ward is Protegaa. Make sure you get out the long A sound. With out it you'll just produce purple smoke, pretty but hardly useful."

Harry nodded and took position in front of Moody. He pointed his wand to the area by the door Moody indicated and, on a whim, pressed his lips together and thought _Protegaa._ Harry had not managed to be able to use wordless magic before he left Hogwarts. Try as he might, he had had to always utter the incantation. But this time, the dungeon was filled with a strong purple light. None of the wizards had been prepared for the strong spell Harry had cast. Harry had closed his eyes when the purple light filled the room, as he opened them, he noticed that Remus, Tonks and Mad Eye had all been thrown back against the walls of the room and appeared to be unconscious. Harry walked over to where Remus lay, head thrown back and eyes closed. He gently touched Remus on the shoulder, "Sir? Are you alright?" when he got no response he turned to Tonks, "Tonks? Nymphadora?" Seeing that calling her by her given name didn't rouse Tonks, Harry ran out the door and up the hall way hell bent to get to someone that could help. Luckily Harry ran into Kingsley who had come to the castle to collect a report from Tonks.

"Harry, where's the fire?" Kingsley said in a joking manner.

Harry came to a sliding halt in front of the large Auror and stammered, "I…I…think I may ha..ha…have kkkkkilled them."

Wrinkling his forehead, Kinsley said, "What, Killed who, Harry."

Harry turned back the way he had came from and yelled over his shoulder, "Tonks, Remus and Mad Eye. Hurry, you've got to help."

Kingsley took off at run after Harry and followed him into the classroom he knew Tonks had been setting up for tonight's full moon. As he entered he found himself thrown back into the hallway where as Harry had been able to charge through the door and was now kneeling by Remus' limp frame. Kingsley called to Harry, "Who set this ward? I can't get in."

Harry turned to see Kingsley pounding on what looked to be like air. "I was learning to set a protective ward and well, this bright purple light shot out of my wand. When I opened my eyes, they were on the ground."

Kingsley stared in disbelief. "Harry can you come back out here, please?"

Harry rose from beside Remus and moved toward the door. As he approached it, he felt the magic that was binding the room but he was able to pass through the doorway with out any problems, "What just happened? Why weren't you able to get in but I can get in and out?"

Kingsley ran a hand over his face and onto his neck, "Well, Harry it seems you can cast a very special protective ward. One that only you can penetrate. Now we just need you to take the ward down."

"I don't know how. We hadn't gotten to that." Harry said looking over at the unmoving forms within the room.

"It will be fine, Harry. Just use the same wand motion and the incantation is Romava." Kingsley nodded as Harry stepped back in the room and stood in the same spot. He figured since a silent incantation had put up the ward it would take a silent incantation to take it down. Concentrating hard, Harry thought _Romava_. A soft purple light filled the room, not as bright but equally powerful. Harry opened his eyes to see Kingsley fall through the door. With a grin on his face he said, "Guess it worked." Kingsley got up and walked to Tonks and squatted down beside her. he stared at her for a moment then stood up laughing, "They're not dead, Harry. They've been stunned but good. So you did this?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I guess I did. And I have never been able to do silent incantations. That was the first one. So what do we do now?"

"Give me a second and I'll wake them. We'll leave Moody for last though. He tends to get cranky when someone gets the best of him." With a wave of his wand both Remus and Tonks began to stir. A second later Tonks was on her feet, wand drawn looking ready to murder.

"Just what in bloody hell happened here?" Looking wildly around she spotted Kingsley with tears of laughter streaming down his face. "And what are you laughing at, you great big monkey."

Harry suppressed a grin and turned to Tonks, "It seems I can do a pretty good ward. I was able to get in and out of the room but Kingsley couldn't. It was strong enough to knock you three out."

Remus stood, dusting his robes off, "I'll be dammed. Harry that was one good protective ward. I'll let you set them for me any time. Now I suggest we wake Moody slowly. He's likely to be quite put out."

Kingsley was laughing too hard to do the spell so Tonks raised her wand and slowly Moody began to stir. When he came too fully, his magical eye began spinning out of control and he made to jump to his feet. Harry rushed over and offered him a hand up, "here Sir, let me help you. It's the least I can do to repay you for teaching me such a powerful spell."

Moody grasped Harry's hand and allowed himself to be pulled up, "Good of you to realize, Potter. Respect your teachers and elders." Turning on the spot he said to Tonks, "You've done well here. I'm sure everything will be fine tonight." With out a look back, Moody stomped out of the room and off down the hall. As the sounds of Moody disappeared, Remus, Tonks and Harry joined Kingsley in his laughter.

Tonks moved over to Harry and placed a sisterly arm on his shoulder. She morphed her hair into long red locks that stretched down her back and took on an Irish brogue, "You've the gift of the Blarney in ya, ma boy. Maybe there's Irish blood in ya yet, or perhaps farie blood." Returning to her customary short pink spikes she turned to the other two, "Come on boys, let's go find some lunch!"


	12. Full Moon and Girl Talk Part 2

A/N: Toward the middle of this chapter is Tonks' 'talk' with Hermione and Ginny. It's not really graphic but does deal with a woman's right to choose. While I do not advocate abortion, I also believe that a woman has the right to decide what happens to her body. There is also discussion on self-pleasure and the naturality of sex. Hermione's views on sex will be dealt with in a later chapter. The discussion is meant to be light hearted given that it is Tonks dispensing the information rather than Molly Weasley. If you are offended by discussions of sex I have marked the beginning of that section. If you choose to skip that section, please scroll down to the bottom of this chapter and continue where I've marked the end of 'the talk' for a short bit on Harry's discussion with Tonks. Also, if you choose to skip that section please be aware that Hermione is overcoming the notion that sex is bad and seems a bit prude.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

At 6:00 that evening everyone met in the dungeon classroom that was to be used for tonight's transformation. Remus was talking quietly with Bill and Fleur while Molly Weasley was placing blankets and cushions on both sides of the room. Tonks was conferring with the lead house elf to make sure food would appear for both men every hour or so and that Tonks could call up more if needed. Harry sat quietly by the door observing the goings on. He had told Ginny, Ron and Hermione he was going to observe how Tonks put up the wards and stay for a bit to keep her company. He told Ginny privately that he wanted to take a walk with her once things had settled down. They hadn't spent much time together that day. Both were feeling the effects of not being around each other and no one had been able to provide more information on their 'connection' other than to say it was best for them to rest and spend time together. Harry had asked McGonagall about talking to Dumbledore's portrait but he had been told that the portrait hadn't reawaken but for just a few brief moments and had instructed McGonagall to tell Harry that everything was going to be fine and that they'd talk soon. 

Harry watched as Charlie Weasley made his way into the room and pull his brother aside to speak to him. After a few moments, Charlie hugged his older brother and made his way out of the room with out speaking to anyone else. Mr. Weasley rushed in at the last moment to hug his eldest son before Tonks was to set the wards that were designed to only open when the moon set. Tonks, of course, could lift the wards if something went wrong. She was prepared to take care of the two men once the night was over and had made arrangements to be able to send them to their respective beds with out either of them having to get up and walk. The plan was for Fleur to take Bill's arm and do a side-along-apparition and take him back to their rooms. Tonks was to do the same thing for Remus. This apparition would only be possible for fifteen minutes after the moon set. The delay would give Tonks time to administer a dreamless sleep draught and mend any wounds either suffered during the night. Of course Madame Pomfrey was at the ready should her advanced healing skills be needed. Tonks looked at her watch and saw that it was about ten minutes before the moon was set to rise. In full Auror mode now, Tonks raised her voice above the din, "Alright, everybody out. I need to set the wards. Molly, Arthur, you can take Fleur and go to the observation room. I'll join you shortly. Harry, wait outside for me. I'll be right there." When everyone had left the room, Tonks moved over to Remus and noticed how pale and sweaty he was.

"Nymphadora, please don't watch the transformation. I don't think the potion will help this time. Tell Hermione she did well and I'm sure it will work wonderfully next time. This just doesn't feel the same." Remus looked at Tonks and saw the concern on her face, "Hurry, love. Set the wards and get out of here. Keep an eye on Bill." Remus turned from Tonks and curled up on the cushion Molly had laid out for him. Normally he would have removed his clothing before a transformation but since this time there would be an audience, he chose his most ratty shorts and t-shirt. He didn't care much if they were destroyed. He felt Tonks set the wards and knew they would hold. It had been a long time since he had felt wards that strong _Moody taught her well._

Tonks then moved over to Bill and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Bill looked back at Tonks and had a predatory gleam in his eye, "Not so good Tonks. Please, try to stop Fleur from watching, and thanks for taking care of us."

Tonks nodded and said, "Try to remember the signal in case things get out of hand down here. Remus isn't sure the Wolfsbane will have done him any good since he couldn't take it all week."

Bill nodded at Tonks and felt her place the same protective wards around him. He felt the same sense that his loved ones would be protected tonight. _Tonks is here. She'll take care of everyone_ he thought.

Tonks made her way out of the classroom and saw Harry sitting on the floor, "I'll leave you to it, Tonks…I'm going for a walk with Ginny. Just inside the castle. We don't want to cause any more trouble tonight. Take care of him for me, Tonks. Take care of both of them." Harry saw Tonks nod and turned to go and find Ginny.

As Tonks made her way to the observation room, she set up a silent prayer, _whoever you are, please watch over them and let me take care of them._ As she entered the room Tonks could see that Remus was in mid transformation. She had never seen him transform, but had seen others transform and she could tell it was a very painful process. "Fleur. Bill doesn't want you to watch. It's up to you, but if he asks at least tell him you didn't watch. He is afraid it will turn you off him for good."

(A/N: I can't possibly copy the way Fleur 'speaks' so I am not even going to try. Let's just assume her English has improved greatly over the past year!)

"Of course, Tonks. What ever Bill wishes." And they young witch turned her back on the window to the room below. After ten minutes she quietly inquired, "Is it finished? Can I turn around now?"

Tonks answered, "Yes…you can turn back now. It would appear that Bill will only have a small transformation. His fingers and toes have lengthened and his face has turned a bit more wolfish. But there does not appear to be any other characteristics of a werewolf. He has not made to howl and none of his joints seemed to have shifted. But I can't tell if that is all his hair or if maybe he has grown a bit more. Molly, what do you think?" Tonks asked in a teasing tone knowing quite well that the length of her eldest son's hair was always a touchy subject between the two.

"Tonks" Molly said with the tiniest hit of laughter in her voice. "I still think he should let me cut his hair. Just a bit before the wedding. I do so want the pictures to look nice and with a neat trim he would be so dashing." It was easy to hear the motherly pride in her voice.

Fleur gazed adoringly at Bill, "I think it looks nice that long. But maybe together we can convince him to get it trimmed up a bit." Fleur looked at her soon to be mother-in-law, "and perhaps now he will let me proceed with the wedding plans. I told him this wouldn't change anything but he insisted I wait until after this first transformation. Will you help me with the plans, Mrs. Weasley? I would like for the wedding to take place in six weeks."

"Oh, dear…I suppose you should, at the very least, call me Molly and of course, I will help with the plans. I will speak to Minerva in the morning to see where she thinks the best place would be. Of course I would love to have it at the Burrow but we have to think about safety now as well. Arthur what do you think?" She asked turning to her husband who she noticed was dozing in a chair propped against the wall. "Oh dear…he's been working so hard lately. And he never really recovered from that dreadful snake attack. Maybe I should get him to bed. But he did so want to stay down here for Bill." Molly chewed on her lip in contemplation.

"It's alright Molly. I'm staying all night and either Fleur or I will send you a message if anything changes. Take Arthur to bed and try to get some rest yourself." Tonks told Mrs. Weasley.

"Okay, if you're sure, Tonks. I don't want to impose on you but I'll never get him up all those stairs if we don't leave now. Thanks dear. I'll make sure the house elves have plenty of toast and tea for you and Remus in the morning. If I remember correctly that is want Sirius always said he preferred after a full moon." Mrs. Weasley turned and prodded her husband awake, "come on Arthur, lets get to bed." She threw an arm around her husband's waste and helped him out the door.

Fleur turned to Tonks and asked, "Do you think we will need the wards at home, Tonks?"

"I don't know, Fleur. Only Bill can tell us in the morning. If he is able to keep his mind completely then perhaps he will only need the Wolfsbane. Perhaps a safe room wouldn't be a bad idea anyway, just in case. Bill is a unique case and we don't know if the contamination will grow over time or not. I have arranged for a chess set to be placed in there with Bill later tonight to test his mind. That should give us a good idea of whether he has control of his faculties or not. Of course if he eats the pieces I won't have to try and beat him. Never have been too good at wizard's chess." Tonks mused mostly to herself. She turned to observe Remus and was pleasantly surprised to see he was curled up on the bedding Mrs. Weasley had place earlier and looking almost board. She said to Fleur, "It looks like Hermione's potion worked well after all. Remus is sitting as sedate as a puppy dog."

"Yes you are right, Tonks. Perhaps Hermione will brew the potion for Bill, as well. I can pay her for her time and effort and make sure she has enough ingredients to brew it for your Remus as well." Fleur said without taking her eyes off the room below. She noticed Bill begin to pace back and forth on his side of the room. "Tonks is something happening? Bill seems agitated."

Tonks looked over to see Bill go through another slight transformation. This time his ears began to stick up more and it appeared there was a stump of a tail sticking out inside his pajama pants, "Oh Fleur…it seems that his transformation wasn't complete. I'm afraid he is becoming more wolfish. Oh look at Remus." she said glancing to the other side of the room. Remus had stood up off his bedding and began to make a low almost humming noise. He glanced between Bill and where he knew the window of the observation room was. "He's trying to tell me something…oh dam, Fleur. I forgot the music. Just let me step into the hall and I can summon Remus' record player." Tonks ran out into the hallway and said forcefully _"Accio Remus' record player." _ Shortly an old victrola came zooming down the hallway right into Tonks arms. She sat the record player down outside the door where Remus and Bill were and whispered and incantation that would allow the record player to play continuously till she lifted the spell. Tonks saw an immediate change in Bill when she reentered the observation room.

"The music seems to help. Thank you Tonks for remembering it. I will have to make sure we have music to play from now on." Fleur took out a piece of parchment and made a note on it. Tonks could see that she had a sort of list working there of the things she would need to do for Bill before the next full moon. Fleur caught her looking at her list and smiled, "I want to make sure everything is right next time. I don't want to forget anything."

"You don't know how happy that makes me to hear you speak of the next time, Fleur. Bill is very worried about your reaction to his transformation. He loves you and wants you to remain by his side but at the same time he doesn't want to 'tie' you to his problem. He wants what's best for you; he just isn't sure what that is. But you stick by him, Fleur. No matter what he says. If you truly love him don't let him change your mind."

"Of course I love him." Fleur said determinedly. "And I will marry him." Fleur turned to walk out the door, "I am going to rest for a few hours. I want to be able to stay awake to tend to Bill in the morning. Please send word if there are any more changes or if you need help." Fleur stepped out the door then turned back and crossed to Tonks and gave her an awkward hug, "I haven't said it yet, but thank you for all your help and support this past week. And thank you for taking care of him tonight. It's good that we have friends to help us." Fleur left before Tonks could say anything.

Tonks shook her head _Bill doesn't know what kind of fight he is in for if he tries to send her away. _Tonks called for Dobby the house elf and asked him to let Hermione and Ginny know they could come if they weren't too tired given it was going on midnight. About ten minutes later, Ginny and Hermione appeared in their pajamas carrying pillows and blankets with Dobby trailing behind them. Dobby was levitating two trays. One full of snack foods like chips, cookies, puddings and cakes and the other with several bottles of butterbeer and flagons of iced pumpkin juice. Hermione spoke up as they settled themselves on the floor, "I figured we could make this a real girl's night in. I had Dobby bring us snacks and drinks. You didn't eat much at dinner; well none of us ate much but Professor Lupin and Bill, so I thought you might be hungry."

Tonks grinned, "Thanks Hermione. I wasn't looking forward to the hard tack I had brought from work that we take on missions. It's rather ghastly. I'd much rather have the chocolate," she said reaching for a piece of cake on one of the trays. "Is there milk, too?"

Dobby bowed to Tonks and snapped his fingers. A frosty glass of milk appeared before Tonks, "Anything you wish, Miss Tonks…you is a friend of Mr. Harry Potter and I will help his friends any way I can. If you three misses need anything else tonight just call and I will get it for you." And with a loud rack, Dobby disapparated.

The three sat quietly eating for a while. Tonks was the first to speak, "So, Hermione. You asked for me to answer your questions…tell me what they are."

* * *

(A/N: The Talk Begins!) 

Hermione blushed slightly and murmured, "This is so embarrassing."

Tonks spoke up, "No Hermione, it really isn't. You are doing the right thing by taking charge of yourself. A witch should always be able to protect her self, in every way. And wanting to be with someone you love is natural. Of course I still believe you should wait until you're married. But there is no rule or law that says you have to wait. Just make sure that when you decide you are ready that it is _your_ decision and not just some passion filled moment. Because you can never get that first time back."

Ginny looked hard at Tonks, "You mean…you've never? But Tonks…haven't you had boyfriends?"

Tonks laughed at Ginny, "Yes, I have dated but none of them were special enough. I cared for them but of them were 'the one' and that's who I was waiting for."

"What do you mean was waiting for? Ohhh…" Hermione squealed…"its Professor Lupin isn't it?" Hermione giggled. "You looovvveee Professor Lupin don't you?"

Ginny giggled, "I saw them kissing." And in a sing-song voice she called "Tonks and Lupin sittin in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Ginny stopped her song as Tonks tossed a pillow at her.

"Ginny…you were sleeping with Harry." Tonks countered

"GINNY!" Hermione exclaimed, "You slept with Harry? You said you two hadn't…you know."

"Of course we haven't Hermione. It was just a nap, just sleep, Hermione!" Ginny said throwing a pillow at Hermione.

Hermione laughed, "Well I haven't slept with Ron…yet." She blushed furiously and turned to Tonks, "So does that stuff work or are there spells that work better?"

"Well, Hermione, there are potions that work much like muggle birth control pills. They will regulate your cycle and are 95 effective at preventing conception. The drawback is that they have to be taken at the same time everyday. You have to take them for a month before they are effective and if you forget one day, you have to take it again for a full month before its effective. I've been taking it for years. It regulates a witch's cycle when it's out of whack. I would be on my period for two or more weeks and then not have one for months. Madame Pomfrey helped me get it straightened out when I was here. There is a potion available to Aurors that is even more effective called a Barren Potion. It is effective until you take the antidote. They want to give Aurors the chance to prevent pregnancies while they are working. If an Auror becomes pregnant she can't return to work until the baby has been weaned. And since there are so few female Aurors they have developed the Barren Potion. I don't take that since I'm not sleeping with anyone. Personally I don't trust the antidote, but that's just me. The potions can be brewed by most witches with pretty good success or they can be purchased from an apothecary." Tonks finished and took a cookie off the tray and filled a glass of pumpkin juice. "So, any questions about the potions? I'm sure if you wanted to, Hermione you could brew it. I mean you made a good batch of Wolfsbane for Remus." The three turned and looked down on the room below.

Ginny asked quietly, "Is he going to be okay?" Tonks could tell she was worried about her brother. She was pale again and looked drawn as she gazed down on her brother.

"He'll be fine Ginny. Next month he will receive the Wolfsbane and I'm sure his transformation will be even less than it was this month. He's doing fine, Ginny. Earlier it seemed as if he and Remus were chatting but all I heard was these weird guttural sounds. Maybe when they have had a nap tomorrow they can tell us what they were talking about." Turning to Hermione, Tonks said, "And you did a wonderful job on the potion. This is the first transformation I've seen of Remus' but I have seen others transform on the potion and none of them have been this calm. He seems to be himself, just furry."

Hermione blushed at the compliment paid to her by the Auror. Hermoine really admired Tonks. She was a strong witch both physically and emotionally. She had the mental stamina to take on the Auror training when none had been admitted in five years before her. Even though she was a bit of a klutz Hermione knew she would welcome Tonks standing beside her in a fight. And if Professor Lupin liked her, that was good enough for Hermione. She respected Professor Lupin as well as Tonks and admired both of the greatly.

Ginny turned to Tonks, "Thank you for taking care of him and thanks for taking care of Professor Lupin. He was always one of my favorite teachers and I'm glad he is back. Thank you, Tonks." Ginny stood up and walked over to where Tonks sat and gave her a hug.

"It's okay Ginny. Besides you know men can't really get along with out a woman in his life. Just look at Charlie, he's a mess and it's because there is no woman in his life. I think we need to work on that. He will be here for till after the start of term until Hagrid returns. I think we should make it our mission to find him a girlfriend. What do you think ladies?"

Hermione and Ginny both nodded vigorously. Ginny asked, "Tonks, you said there were spells that could work, too. How well do they work and how are they better than the potions?"

"Yes, Ginny. There are spells. There are spells you can use on yourself and ones he can use on you. They work a little differently. I can't tell you about the spells he would use. I don't know them. Never needed them. The spell you can use on yourself is simple but it has to be performed at the right moment. That's the difficult part. You literally have to stop what you're doing to perform the spell. It lasts a short time, forty-five minutes at the most. If the act hasn't been completed before then the spell can't be recast for two hours. If you try to recast it before the two hours are up, you can to irreparable damage to your reproductive system. I can teach them to you. At least I can teach you the incantation. They only work once you are aroused and I really don't want to be around to see if you get it done right." Tonks said with a chuckle at the mortified expression on Hermione and Ginny's face.

"Ummm…Tonks" Ginny began blushing furiously, "do you…I mean can you practice…" summoning her courage Ginny lifted her head and blazed ahead, "can you try the spell if you are alone?"

Tonks spit out the pumpkin juice she had just taken a drink, "Do you mean while you are masturbating?" Ginny nodded but kept her head up and a steady gaze on Tonks, "Yes, Ginny. In fact that's the best way to practice. You don't want to be in the heat of the moment and try that spell for the first time." Tonks laughed when she glanced at Hermione who was staring at Ginny, beat faced and open mouthed.

Hermoine stuttered, "I…I…Ginny, how is it that you are so bold? I don't think I could ever do that let alone talk about it. Goodness Ginny…" Hermione was at a loss for words. She knew Ginny was more outspoken, she had to be with six brothers and being the youngest to boot. _But I mean really…you aren't supposed to talk about such private things._

"Oh Hermione don't be such a prude. Everyone does it. I over heard my dad talking to Fred and George about it when mum complained about the mess they had made. He said it was natural to want to explore your own body." Ginny insisted.

Tonks looked between the girls and said, "She's right, Hermione. It is natural to explore your body and who knows, maybe you can discover something you can tell Ron about." Tonks had never seen someone blush so badly. She felt bad for embarrassing Hermione, "I'm sorry Hermione. I don't mean to put you on the spot. We'll change the subject."

"No…No…its okay. I was just raised that you shouldn't touch your self and that sex was bad. It has taken me quite a while to get over the sex is bad thing. One of the times when mum and dad dropped me off at Diagon Alley to get my school books I saw this book in the muggle bookstore beside the Leaky Cauldron about women taking charge of their bodies and demanding equal treatment. I have read it several times and I am finally able to see that sex isn't bad and it can be fun, with the right man, as an expression of love. So I guess it only makes sense that a woman should know her own body." Hermione fell silent and tried desperately to control her blush.

Ginny sat quietly for a moment then turned back to Tonks, "What happens if the potion or spell fails? I mean I know what happens but what are the options if that should happen."

Tonks took a deep breath. She had known this question would be eventually asked and had dreaded answering it since she had agreed to talk to Hermione. "There are three options. First you could keep the baby and raise it. Being so young, it would be hard but do-able. Second, you could put the baby up for adoption. Even in the magical community there are couples who are not able to conceive and would welcome a baby into their home. And lastly there is abortion. You could terminate the pregnancy. Personally, I don't believe in abortion but I have no right to tell you what to do with your body. Then there is the issue of how the child was conceived. Was it with someone you love or was it rape? In the case of the later, I'd be hard pressed to want to keep the child but if you could stand the pregnancy, then adoption would be an option. Now, should you ever find yourself pregnant and not sure what to do, you really should, first of all tell the father. He has as much responsibility as you do. Second you should, no matter how hard you think it will be, talk it over with your family. You will need all the support you can get regardless of your decision and your family will be paramount in that support. And of course, you can always come and talk to me. I would never tell your secret but I would encourage you to talk things over with your family."

Both Ginny and Hermione were silent for several long moments. Hermione was the first to break he silence, "Why would anyone want to kill their baby? I just can't believe anyone could live with themselves if they did that."

"Hermione, you can't judge someone because of the choice they made for themselves. You don't want someone telling you what you can and can't do with your body, right? Well you can't tell anyone what to do with her body. But I do agree with you, I can never imagine a situation where I would choose abortion. Some witches choose abortion because they feel they could not handle being a mother or because a baby would interfere with their lives. Neither of which I believe is a good reason. But having never been in that situation I can't tell you for sure what I would or wouldn't do. That's the other reason I feel that we have no right to tell anyone what to do with their bodies. No matter what the situation, unless you've been in it, you don't know how it feels and how hard the decisions could be. And have no business passing judgment."

"I see what you mean, Tonks. I still just don't understand how someone would want to destroy a life." Hermoine looked over at Ginny, "What do you think?"

"Well, I agree that a woman has the right to choose, that she should not be forced to keep an unwanted baby. I mean think about it, if the baby is unwanted and the mother is forced to keep it, the baby would just be resented. I would imagine the baby would be at a higher risk for abuse. But I don't think I would ever want an abortion. I have always wanted a big family. I just hope I live to see that happen." Ginny said with a sad note in her voice.

* * *

(A/N: End of The Talk) 

"What do you mean, if you live to see it happen? Ginny, I'm sure you will live to grow old and grey with Harry and you will have loads of children." Hermione insisted.

"Actually, she's right, Hermione" Tonks said, "We don't know what tomorrow will bring. I know that the both of you will work as hard as possible to be ready for what is to come but there will be losses. It's inevitable." Tonks was silent for a moment before speaking again, "Not that that gives you and excuse to run out and do something rash." She said with a bit of a grin.

Hermione and Ginny both chuckled. "Thanks, Tonks. I guess we should get on to bed. Besides, Harry is waiting to talk to you and he seems a bit anxious." Ginny said with a grin. "Tell Harry I said good night, will ya?"

Tonks looked at her in surprise, "How did you…?"

"I can hear him thinking. He's hiding around the corner under his cloak. He's been there for probably twenty minutes but don't worry I didn't let him hear what we were talking about" she rushed to explain she saw the horrified look on Hermione's face. "He won't know about it from me, Hermione. Let's go. I'm tired."

Looking into the room below, Ginny saw that Bill was once again pacing and growling up at them. "Hey Tonks, what's wrong with Bill? He seems mad."

Tonks looked over, "I'm not sure. Maybe he's hungry." Tonks waved her wand and immediately a plate of roast beef appeared inside the room with Bill. He looked torn between eating the roast beef and glaring up at where he knew the observation room to be. "Go on you silly twit, eat it. You know you want to." She murmured to Bill. Finally he moved to where the plate had appeared and picked up the roast beef in his hands and tore into it. In a few moments it was all gone. Tonks could hear a satisfied growl come from Bill and a whimper from Remus. "Oh, sorry love, here you go." With another wave of her wand, a plate of raw meat appeared beside Remus. Remus stood up and gently nudged the plate away from where he was laying before he began to eat.

"Oh look at him" Hermione gasped, "He really knows what is going on. He has kept his mind. He moved the meat so that it wouldn't get onto his bedding." Hermione was almost squealing in delight. She turned and hugged Tonks, "I'm so glad I got it right. I just don't know what I would do if it hadn't helped him." As they watched, Remus finished his snack, cleaned his paws where some of it had splattered and moved back to the bedding, curling up he went to sleep.

Tonks grinned at Hermione, "Of course you got it right. Knew you would. Now really, you two need to get into bed." Tonks made to push them toward the door.

Tonks shook her head and said to the sleeping werewolf in the room below, "Remus, what are we going to do with those two?" Tonks flicked her wrist and two oversized chairs appeared with a table between them and glasses of milk.

Harry emerged from under his cloak beside one of the chairs and grinned at Tonks, "Thanks for the milk. I never remember to ask for it. It's one of my favorite drinks but I never really got to have any at the Dursley's. Can you come up with some biscuits, too?"

"Certainly, Harry. Chocolate chip or Oatmeal Raisin?" Tonks asked with her wand pointing at the table ready for his request.

"Chocolate of course. Professor Lupin says chocolate fixes everything." Harry reached for one of the conjured cookies.

"Of course chocolate fixes everything, Harry. It has magical proprieties. Now about Ginny's birthday…" Tonks and Harry talked for the better part of an hour before Harry nodded off to sleep mid sentence. Tonks looked over at Harry sleeping in the chair she had conjured for him and with a wave of her wand stretched it into a couch and summoned a blanket to put over him. She turned to the desk in the room and began the summary on her report that would be sent to the Ministry. Since she had been chosen to place the wards and this was Bill's first full moon, she had to submit a report on his transformation and activities during the night. She had set up a small recording device that had been trained on Bill all evening that caught his movements, behaviors and transformation. Tired of writing by hand she charmed her quill to take notes as she spoke them aloud, "Mr. Weasley has been quiet for the last half of the evening. Just prior to settling down to sleep he seemed to somehow communicate with Mr. Lupin. Both will be questioned during the day tomorrow as to what and how they were able to communicate. It is now approximately 25 minutes till the moon is to set. The recoding device will remain on until both men have been removed from the safe room. Unless there is a major incident, this concludes these notes. Respectfully submitted, Nymphadora A. Tonks, Auror Level 3, Ministry of Magic, London." Tonks waved her wand and the parchment sealed itself. Then the parchment, ink bottle and quill danced their way across the desk and settled them selves into her briefcase.


	13. The Anger of Lord Voldemort

A/N: This chapter contains some violence and descriptions of torture. The dream sequences for Harry can be skipped if you read the A/N at the bottom.

Tonks turned to watch the sleeping men in the room below. There was approximately 15 minutes till the moon was scheduled to set and she was expecting the Weasley clan and Fleur to arrive any moment. Below her, both men began to stir. Remus lifted his snout and made a soft cry to Bill who had risen from the floor and had began to pace. Bill stopped his pacing and made a guttural noise at Remus. This exchanged continued for several minutes with Bill seeming to loose much of the tension that was evident in his shoulders. Bill finally sat down on the blanket he had pulled to the floor before he had fallen asleep the night before. Remus got to his feet and stretched. He then placed his front feet on the bars of the cell and stretched upward letting out a groan of pleasure. The door behind Tonks swung open to admit all seven Weasleys, Hermione and Fleur. Molly moved over to the window and looked down at her oldest son. She turned to Tonks, "How did things go last night?"

Tonks nodded, "Everything was fine, Molly. Bill slept most of the night but we didn't get a chance to try and play chess. And I was looking forward to a challenge last night."

Molly let out a breath she had not been aware she had been holding. Then she turned to face her family behind her and spoke in a slightly angry voice, "Now. I want to know, who spiked my evening tea? I had meant to come back and stay with Bill last night but someone slipped something into my tea and I didn't wake up till an hour ago. Now fess up, who was it?" Molly looked each person in the eye in turn. Not many could lie to Molly when she could look them in the eye. But to her surprise, no one blushed or admitted their crime.

Tonks coughed lightly behind her and spoke up in her official Auror voice, "Molly, by order of Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, your evening meal was liberally laced with sleeping draught." Then softening her voice, Tonks continued, "Molly, we all saw you were under considerable stress last night so Minerva had Mad Eye spike your food while you weren't looking. She didn't want you up all night and then fussing over Bill all day today. There is nothing that you could have done last night except worry yourself sick. Besides, I'm surprised you're awake now with Moody being the one to spike your food."

Molly looked at Tonks in shock. No one had ever dared to 'handle' her in such a manor. Anyone watching could see that Molly was gearing up for what promised to be a spectacular row with Tonks when Arthur, without regard for his own life, stepped between the two women and addressed his wife, "Molly, dear. It was for your own good. You haven't slept more that two or three hours a night in the past week. No one was trying to harm you and no one was trying to keep you from Bill. But look at it logically, you got a good nights rest and now I'm sure you feel much better. And you can spend the rest of the morning cooking for Bill and perhaps do some knitting. I had noticed that Remus' jumpers are getting a bit thin. I'm sure he would love a replacement one."

Tonks was truly amazed. She had witnessed Molly's temper on several occasions when it had been directed at Sirius however, she had never witnessed Arthur Weasley speak up to his wife and try to diffuse her anger. Usually ever Arthur was afraid of Molly when she got her temper up. And if Molly was allowed to, as the kids put it, hit her stride, there was no heading her off till she had vented her spleen and usually then some. Tonks sometimes thought that Molly would be a great person to question suspected death eaters. _They'd be too terrified to lie to her once they caught the full force of her temper._

Molly looked from her husband to the Auror standing behind him. Tonks had not wavered in her gaze at Molly and Molly found herself respecting Tonks for that. Usually people looked away and acted scared of Molly and that made her not trust them. But even when it was evident that Molly was about to let loose on Tonks, Tonks didn't back down. _She's good for Remus _Molly thought; _she won't let him get away with any nonsense._ Molly nodded her head at her husband and felt and heard the collective breath of her family standing behind her being released. "Fine. So you all made me sleep a bit. But Arthur, if you ever let that happen again, it'll be a month in the couch for you."

Arthur hugged his wife, "Molly, dear. You know I love you and if you are ever this stressed again, _I_ will spike your food." Arthur said looking directly into his wife's eyes. He spoke again quietly "We are all worried what with Bill being bit, Ginny being ill and Ron not wanting to finish school and follow Harry. It breaks my heart to see you carry such a heavy load. You've even stopped talking to me about your worries because you think I've got too much on my plate what with my promotion at work. Remember Molly, we married for better or for worse, in good times and bad. We've shared lots of good times. Now unfortunately we are having some bad times and if we are going to come out of this with our sanity intact, we have to share the bad as well. Please, Molly, let us help you, too. You help everyone else. Molly, let me help you." Arthur gathered Molly close and felt her tears soak through his shirt. Everyone in the room saw something they never thought they would see; the unflappable, unstoppable Molly Weasley deflate before their very eyes. All their lives, her children had seen their mother as a source of strength and comfort that never waned. To see their mother struggle like this brought a new dimension to the war they were all now involved in. It spoke of how families were being touched and torn apart everyday.

Tonks motioned for the others in the room to move away from Molly and Arthur. She spoke softly to the remaining Weasleys, "You lot had better be nicer to you mum from now on. You've got to help her not be so stressed because she'll hex us all if we have to spike her food again." The remaining five Weasleys nodded their heads in unison. "Good." Turning to Fleur, Tonks went back into Auror mode and said, "Okay now Fleur, once the moon has truly set the wards will expire. Only then will it be safe for anyone to enter the room. You'll see that light shimmer like we talked about when the wards drop. When that happens, you will have fifteen minutes to apparate Bill back to you rooms. You are the only one who will be able to apparate with him. Get him into bed as soon as possible and make sure he takes the full dose of the sleeping draught Madame Pomfrey brought to you. Let him sleep as long as possible but notify me as soon as he wakes up and is coherent. I will still have to interview him for the official ministry record. Don't be surprised if he sleeps all day, Fleur. And don't feel like you need to keep watch over him all day. Let Molly and Arthur spell you this afternoon and the boys and Ginny will help, too. Just send Dobby to them when you need a break. The rest of you, don't go pestering Bill today when you're with him. There will be time enough for questions tomorrow." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

Ron turned to Fleur, "I would like for you to let us know throughout the day how he is."

"Of course. I'll send the house elf to you with reports." Fleur stepped away from the group and moved to watch the room below. "Tonks…I think the moon must be setting. You Remus seems to be in pain and Bill looks paler than when we arrived."

Tonks looked over her shoulder, "Yes. This is it. Everyone is to turn and face the door. Give them their dignity and don't watch." No one had noticed Harry still sleeping on the couch. After a moment, Tonks glanced over her shoulder, "Okay Fleur, you can go get Bill. Be sure to let me know if there are any problems." Tonks waited till she saw Fleur enter the cage with Bill and watched as she apparated out with him. Turning back to the group with her she said, "Okay everyone. As you can see, they are both okay. I suggest you find something to occupy your time this morning while they all sleep. Any problems and send a house elf for me or if you can't get me send for McGonagall." Tonks walked out the door of the observation room and into the room where Remus lay shaking and pale on the floor. "It's okay, love. I'm here. Just hold on tight and I'll get us to your room."

Remus looked up into Tonks eyes and said with a raspy voice, "It's you. I have to tell you some…"

Tonks placed a finger on his lips to stop him from talking, "You're weak. You can tell me later what happened. Right now we both need some sleep. Hold on as tight as you can and I'll apparate us to your room."

Remus nodded his head and soon both were back in his bedroom.

Those left in the observation room watched as the two men and women apparated to their respective rooms. Mrs. Weasley had regained her composure and turned to the group, "You heard Tonks. Find something to do. I don't want to hear of any of you bothering Remus or Bill today." She ushered everyone out the door. Still, no one saw Harry sleeping on the couch. As the door shut on the room Harry's sleep became restless. He became agitated and was thrashing about on the couch apparently in the grips of another nightmare.

_Harry saw himself walking down a dark country lane. He turned left into a graveyard beside a large church. It was near twilight and the shadows were lengthening. Harry began to search the grave markers till he found the ones with the names _Lilly and James Potter, beloved friends and parents. You will be truly missed. _Harry stopped in front of their grave marker and reached out a hand to touch it. Except it was not his own hand. What he saw was a boney, pale hand reach toward the graves. He heard a soft hissing voice, "This is it, Wormtail. You've finally done something correctly. You've found the Potter's final resting place. Good. Now I know where to come when I bring back my army of inferi. Very good, Wormtail, very good indeed. Now bring Severus to me. We must discuss the boys protection and the location of the Order of the Phoenix." _

_Harry watched as the man named Wormtail disapparated from the grave yard. A few moments later he saw Severus Snape walking through the graveyard toward where he was standing. As Snape drew near, he prostrated himself on the ground at Harry's feet. "My lord. How can I serve you today?" _

_Harry heard himself answer in that same hiss-like voice, "Severus, today is the day. Today is when you will be able to tell me of the location of the Order of the Phoenix. Tell me, Severus, where can I find those muggle loving blood-traitors?" _

_Harry saw Snape shiver slightly and his skin pale in the twilight, "My lord. It is my deepest wish to serve you. However, it would seem that someone with in the Order itself knew of the limitations on the Fedilius Charm. I tried this morning to speak the location aloud however I find that I can not. I believe they have chosen a new secret keeper and since the location has not been revealed to me by the new secret keeper, I no longer know the location. I am truly sorry, my lord." Snape seemed to cower on the ground trying to make himself as small as possible. _

_"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I WILL NOT KNOW THE LOCATION OF THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX'S HEADQUARTERS, SEVERUS?" Roared Voldemort. _

_Snape looked up at Voldemort, "No, my lord. I do not know when they choose a new secret keeper but it has been done. I no longer know the location. The information has been removed from my memory." _

_Voldemort took a deep breath and looked out over the grave yard, "Do you remember, Severus when you gave me the information on the prophesy? That information, _your_ information took me to seek the Potters that night. _Your_ information led me there to kill them. _Your_ information led to me loosing all my powers. _Your_ information led me to spend twelve long years alone and friendless. I had to spend my time waiting for my faithful followers to seek me out. But did you, Severus? Did you seek for me? No you did not. You remained the lap dog of that muggle loving fool Albus Dumbledore all those years and it makes me wonder, Severus, did he finally turn you against me? I have kept you in my confidence since my return given that you were able to feed me information on the Order. However, now I must say I don't believe you've been working _for_ me all this time but against me. So tell me Severus…where are your true loyalties? To whom do you pledge your alliance?" _

_Snape continued to cower on the ground. When he spoke his voice was shaking with fear, "You, my lord. Always my loyalty has been with you." _

_Voldemort considered Snape for a moment then turned away from him. He snapped his wrist and ropes flew out of his wand and bound Snape where he lay. Voldemort turned back to look at Snape and said, "I don't believe you, Severus. And since I don't believe you I can not trust you. And I feel that you have been working both sides of the street in your little venture but no more. You will pay for duplicity. CRUCIO." Voldemort roared the curse at Snape. Snape began to twitch and cry out in pain. Voldemort lifted his wand and the curse lifted, "That was just a sample of what is to come." Voldemort waved his wand and Snape's body lifted in the air. He was directed toward the woods where the two wizards disapparated. _

_The next thing Harry saw was Snape chained between two pillars in what appeared to be a dungeon. Snape had been stripped of his robes and shirt. Voldemort circled Snape along with his enormous snake Nagini. Voldemort held a whip in his hands. As he passed Snape's face he taunted him, "You will wish for death before I am through with you, Severus. I must set an example for others. Let them know exactly what happens when I am disobeyed and what happens to those who are not loyal." Voldemort lashed the whip out at Snape's back repeatedly till Snape nearly lost consciousness. He spoke in a soft whisper to Snape, "I'll not let you pass out, you know. I want you to remember every minute of this so you can tell those who have been unloyal to me and who would dare defy me. But I think that is enough for now." Voldemort strode out of the dungeon room._

Ginny and Hermione were sitting quietly by the lake watching the giant squid play with some seaweed by tossing it in the air and catching it. Ginny was the first to speak, "Hermione…what do you think about all this that's going on? I mean I always tell Harry I believe he can beat Voldemort but sometimes I wonder can a seventeen year old really possess enough power to take on that evil of a force."

Hermione considered Ginny for a moment before she answered, "Ginny I know what you mean. I believe Harry is a very powerful wizard but then so is Voldemort. So was Dumbledore. As time has gone by I realize that no _one_ person will have the power by themselves to defeat Voldemort. I believe that it will be Harry that does defeat Voldemort but he will need help. And not just our help. He will need the help of the teachers and Order members to become strong enough, not only physically but mentally and magically, to have any chance of defeating Voldemort. But truly Ginny, I think he needs you the most. Dumbledore told him, more than once, that it is his power to love that will help him defeat Voldemort and I don't think he loves any one as much as he loves you."

Ginny blushed at her friend's compliment. "Hermione it just all seems to be too much at times. You know I was feeling better yesterday but today, not so much. Today my strength is waning again and I don't know why. And when I start feeling weak like this I start feeling depressed, like we may never win this war." There were tears in her eyes and Ginny looked out over the lake. "I know mum has been upset over my being sick and with Bill's first moon just last night, everyone is on edge. But it really scared me to see her break down like that. Mum's never broken down to any of us. I know we have to do more to help her, as well. It just all seems overwhelming right now and I don't know where to turn."

Hermione came to sit beside her friend and pulled her into a hug. Ginny gently cried on Hermione's shoulder for a while before asking, with a sniff, "So Hermione, how are things between you and Ron? I don't think I've ever seen him this happy. You do wonders for him, ya know."

Hermione blushed and looked away, "You know, Ginny. I don't kiss and tell."

"So he _has_ kissed you. Well, it's about time. Hermione I'm really glad for you and Ron. I've never seen him so happy _and_ you seem to have gotten him to use his manners better. Mum has been trying for years to get him to use his manners without much success. Thanks for that, too. But seriously…what prompted you to ask Tonks to tell you about contraceptive potions?" Ginny asked

"Well, you see, Ginny. In mine and Ron's fourth year I realized I love him but he was too think headed to see it. In our fifth year when he followed Harry without a second thought into the Ministry, I realized I would never love anyone else. He showed such bravery and loyalty that day. He is and will always be my best mate, but his loyalty not only to me but also to Harry all these years speaks volumes about his character. Its just one of the many things I love about him. And I'm sure you haven't noticed but he is rather handsome, and tall and sweet and handsome…" Hermione drifted off into her own daydream about Ron.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, "I really don't need to know any more. I understand that you're hot for my brother and as long as I don't have to watch those sickening public displays of affection between you two like it was between him and Lavender, I'll be okay. But I'm telling you now, if I hear 'Won Won' come out of your mouth, I'll hex you!" Ginny couldn't keep the laughter out of her eyes.

"Oh, I promise, no 'Won Won' for me. And you're right that _was_ disgusting. But I will kiss your brother when ever and wherever I want. So you'd better get used to it. Besides, what's going on with you and Harry? You seem much closer since we arrived Thursday. Have you worked things out?" Hermione asked

"Yes, you could say we've worked things out. I think we still need to discuss things a bit more but with Professor Lupin's transformation being last night and we trying to get settled here, there hasn't been much time for a private talk. By they way, have you seen Harry today? The last time I can remember him is when we left Tonks last night." Ginny made to get up and walk back into the castle when she collapsed back onto the ground, "Hermione" she croaked "We have to find Harry." Ginny began to see flashes of the dream Harry was gripped with, "NOW! Call Tonks, call someone, but we have to find him." Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand in a vice like grip, "Please, Hermione, Please."

Hermione was startled at the abrupt change in Ginny, "Of course we'll find him Ginny. Just let me get you back to the castle."

"NO. You have to call someone NOW, Hermione!" Ginny insisted. "He's in trouble. I think Voldemort is in his mind. We have to stop it before there is damage. Leave me here and go get someone, anyone." Ginny gasped as a new wave of pain washed over her. She had no strength to get up and help Hermione. Hermione nodded and took of at a run toward the castle while Ginny lay on the grass near the lake gasping in pain and struggling to keep from passing out. Ginny reached out with her mind to Harry _it's alright. Someone will find you soon and everything will be okay, Harry._ Ginny closed her eyes and saw what Harry saw. She saw Snape being tortured by Voldemort, saw him being horsewhipped.

Hermione ran into the entrance hall and began screaming for Tonks or Dobby or anyone to hear her. At once, Dobby appeared followed closely by Charlie Weasley. Charlie spoke first, "Hermione! Keep quiet. Do you want to wake Bill? You know the staff quarters are close by." Charlie noticed Hermione's pale, drawn face and asked, "What is it, what's happened? I thought you were down by the lake with Ginny."

Hermione gasped for breath, "I was" she panted. "We were talking and Ginny asked where Harry was" she gasped. "She got up to come look for him and then fell to the ground saying we had to find Harry that he was in trouble. She wasn't strong enough to get up and told me to leave her and find help. Charlie, she's in pain and can't move. We have to help her. We have to find and help Harry."

"Okay Hermione. You take Dobby and get Ginny to the hospital wing. I'll summon Tonks and the others and we'll find Harry." Charlie waved his wand and a large dragon patronus shot out of the tip of his wand and took off into the castle to find help. "Hermione where was the last place you saw Harry?"

"Well, I didn't actually see him but I know he had a talk with Tonks last night in the observation room. I haven't seen him since." Hermione answered.

"Fine. Send Dobby once you've settled Ginny in the hospital wing." Charlie strode up the marble stair case leading to the second floor as Tonks came running down with Fred and George close on her heals.

"What is it Charlie? Your message said it was urgent." Tonks said slipping into Auror mode.

"It's Harry. He's missing and Ginny says he's in danger, in pain or something. She and Hermione were talking down by the lake and when Ginny got up to come in and look for Harry, Hermione said she collapsed. Hermione hasn't seen Harry all day. The last place she knew him to be was in the observation room talking with you." Charlie explained.

Tonks nodded and turned to the twins, "Have either of you seen Harry this morning?" At their negative shake of their heads, Tonks turned back to Charlie, "Okay…you search the grounds. Take Fang, he'll help. Fred, you and George take the top four floors and I'll start in the dungeon." Tonks sent them off to their assigned searches as McGonagall came striding down the staircase leading from her office. "Minerva, good, we need to you to search the first three floors for Harry. He's gone missing and could be hurt." McGonagall nodded and hurried up the stairs. Tonks waved her wand and her wolfish patronus set off to tell Molly and Arthur to join in the search and to give them areas to search while she set off for the dungeons. Tonks made her way down the stairs muttering to herself _I wonder if he ever went back to bed this morning. I remember he fell asleep during our discussion but surely when he woke up and realized it was morning he must have gone off to bed._

Harry lay twitching in the observation room as another nightmare gripped him.

_Harry was watching Snape being tortured again. This time by McNair. McNair had a more practiced hand with the whip than Voldemort. He was able to land it on any part of Snape's body he chose. "Sell out the Dark Lord, will you. I'll show you, you filthy traitor." Harry could hear the hiss and crack of the whip as it hit bare skin. He could smell the sweat and blood in the room. He could smell the fear radiating from Snape. Harry could see the snake Nagini lazily circling the room watching the torture, occasionally lifting her head to hiss at Snape. _

_"That's enough for now, McNair" came a cold voice. "Save some for the others." _

_McNair turned and bowed, "of course my lord." McNair left the chamber leaving the whip on a table. _

_"It's not pleasant, is it Severus. But you will learn. You will see what it means to disobey Lord Voldemort. CRUCIO." Voldemort yelled as he sent another torture curse flying at Snape. Snape's body recoiled as if it had been struck again. He cried out in pain and tried to fold in upon himself. Voldemort lifted his wand and the pain stopped. Snape panted and sagged against the chains holding him upright. He had lost the ability to stand on his own two feet. "Ah, Severus, we have a visitor. It would seem that Mister Potter has been watching the proceedings." _

_Voldemort began to address Harry, "So…you seek to enter my mind and see what it is that I'm up to. You will meet your end soon enough, Potter. I will see to that. I know that the protective spells placed on you by Dumbledore will cease to exist in just a few short weeks. I _will_ find you and I will kill you and your family and everyone else who has helped you escape me. But it seems that there is someone very important in your life now. A young lady perhaps? I believe her name is Ginny Weasley. The daughter of Arthur Weasley. Perhaps I will have a bit of fun with her while you watch. A bit of entertainment for me and my followers. You've thwarted my attempts too many times; I think you owe me a bit of entertainment." _

_Harry answered, "Don't you dare. Don't you dare come near Ginny. I will kill you, Tom, and then I will go after your followers. They won't escape this time." _

_Voldemort chuckled evilly, "such great ambitions from a mere boy. Potter you have no hope of beating me and I will enjoy killing you the most I think." Voldemort turned to Snape and shouted "CRUCIO." Snape began to twitch in pain again, "You see Harry, this could be fun. You could join me. We could rule together." _

_Harry yelled, "Stop it. Stop it. He did what you wanted. He killed Dumbledore. Why do you have to hurt him?" _

_Voldemort lifted his wand and ended the spell, "Severus, you have the boy pleading for your life now. Can you believe it? His father used to humiliate you and now the son begs for your life." Addressing Harry, Voldemort said, "I don't think so Potter. He must learn what happens when one disobeys me." _

Tonks rushed into the observation room to find Harry on the floor crying out in pain. She touched his arm and felt how cold he was. Shaking him gently, Tonks said, "Harry. Come on now Harry wake up." When she got no response she touched his forehead and felt the scar there burn white hot. "Shit" she muttered to herself and Harry began to thrash about wildly. His fist swung out and before she could duck, Tonks was knocked unconscious by Harry's right hook.

Hermione and Dobby hurried across the grounds toward where Ginny lay motionless. As they approached they could see that she was deathly pale and very still. Hermione called out tentatively, "Ginny, Ginny we're almost there. We're going to take you up to the hospital wing. Ginny hold on just a bit longer." Hermione flung herself down beside Ginny and took her hand, "She's ice cold Dobby." Hermione cast a warming charm around Ginny as Dobby conjured a stretcher and levitated Ginny onto it. Hermione walked beside Ginny as they made their way up to the hospital wing. When then entered the entrance hall, they found Lupin swaying on the last stair leading down from his rooms, "Hermione…" he croaked "What's happened?"

Hermione rushed to place a supporting arm around Lupin's waist, "Come with us Professor. You shouldn't be out of bed yet. We're just taking Ginny up to the hospital wing. Come with us and I'll explain the best I can." Hermione told Lupin of her conversation with Ginny by the lake and her collapse. As they entered the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey bustled over to them and directed them to the bed nearest the door.

"Tonks sent me a message to expect Harry and Ginny. Put her in this bed while I get a calming draught." Madame Pomfrey stated in her most authoritative voice, "And while you're at it, put Professor Lupin in the one across from her. He and Bill should have been brought straight to me this morning after the transformation but Tonks talked me out of it. Well that wont happen next time. Straight here afterwards no matter what," she clucked as she made her way back into her office for the potions.

"Hermione," Lupin said, "You mean to tell me Harry is missing and Ginny is feeling what ever it is that he's feeling?"

"It seems that way professor. Does this have anything to do with them being a Fated couple?" Hermione asked as she steered Lupin onto the bed.

Lupin was startled at her question, "How did you know? Never mind. That isn't important now. But to answer your question, I'm not sure. It's possible, but I have more research to do."

Hermione nodded and turned to Dobby, "Dobby, you need to let Charlie and Tonks know we've gotten Ginny into the hospital wing." Dobby nodded and with a loud crack he was gone. Turning back to Lupin Hermione said, "I'll help you research, Professor. I want to help them as much as anyone."

Lupin, too tired to argue only nodded. He was finding it difficult to stay awake and even more; he was feeling very guilty because he was unable to participate in the search for Harry. _Some friend I am. Too weak to look for him, too weak to help in any way._

Sensing what he was thinking by the look on his face, Hermione admonished Lupin, "Professor…you had a long night. I'm sure it's not easy being a werewolf. You rest and let the rest of us find Harry. You will need all your strength to help him train and I'm sure you will need even more strength to deal with Tonks once she learns you got out of bed" Hermione managed with a small smile.

Lupin nodded, "You're right of course. I think I'll just lie back here and rest till they show up with Harry." And in a few brief moments, Lupin was asleep.

Madame Pomfrey bustled back in with her potions, "Help me sit her up and get some of this in her. It will help ease her mind and perhaps she can be a bit more coherent and tell us where Potter is." Together they propped Ginny up and were able to get a dribble of the potion into her mouth. After a few moments Ginny relaxed a bit. Her body was no longer rigid but she was not awake either.

Charlie, George, Fred, Molly and Arthur came charging in about ten minutes later. Molly gave a small cry and ran to her daughter's side. Charlie addressed Hermione, "Where's Tonks? She said to meet back here after 20 minutes of searching. It's been 25 minutes and she wouldn't be late unless she was in trouble."

"I don't know, Charlie. We've not heard from her." Hermione looked past him to see Ron come striding into the ward.

"Dobby caught me as I was headed down to the dungeons. I though I had left a slipper there this morning. He said that Ginny was hurt and Harry was missing. What's going on Hermione?"

Hermione flung herself at Ron and buried her head in his chest, "Oh, Ron. It was awful. Ginny collapsed in such pain. The look on her face, I was sure she was being tortured" she cried.

Ron gently patted her back, "It's alright, 'Mione. Have you lot found Harry, yet?" At seeing Charlie's negative shake of his head, Ron said, "Then let's go back and look. Where's Tonks?"

Charlie spoke up, "It seems she's gone missing, too."

McGonagall strode into the ward, "sorry I'm late but I found nothing. I though I heard a noise in the transfiguration hallway but it turned out to be Peeves. Tonks isn't back yet?"

Ron spoke, "No, headmistress. We were just about to split up again. I think we should go in pairs this time. It seems that we are loosing people left and right. Hermione and I will take the dungeons. Mum and dad, you can take the Astronomy Tower. Fred and George you check all the secret passages and the Room of Requirement. Charlie, you go with the headmistress and check the Charms Corridor and the Great Hall. We'll meet back here in 20 minutes. If you find them or get into trouble send a patronus. Got it? Good, let's go."

"_Come on Potter. Together we could rule the world. We would have everything we could ever imagine. We would be unstoppable." Voldemort taunted. "We could even bring back your parents and your godfather. Together, we could accomplish anything." _

_Harry shouted, "You lie, Tom. There is no way to bring back the dead except maybe as an inferi and that's not really living, now is it?" _

_Voldemort laughed, "You catch on quick, Potter. It's a pity you will have to die." Voldemort turned to the snake that was curled at his feet and spoke to her in Parsel Tongue, "Not to worry Nagini. I will let you feast on him and his blood-traitor girlfriend." He waved his wand and Snape began lashing out in pain. _

_Harry felt the pain as if he were the one being tortured. It was pain like he had never felt before. He thought to himself 'it would be better to die than feel this. Then I could see my mum and dad again and Sirius.' His heart filled with and emotion that was and has always been foreign to Voldemort, love. Harry loved his parents even though he didn't remember them. Harry loved Sirius even though he had such a short time with him. He remembered Dumbledore saying it was his greatest power. Harry thought of Ginny and his feeling of love intensified so much and so quickly, Voldemort screamed out in pain._

Harry woke in a cold sweat to find himself lying on the cold floor with Tonks sprawled out near him. He ached all over and felt every muscle protest as he crawled to where Tonks lay unconscious. He grasped her hand and called out softly, "Tonks?" When he got no response, Harry reached for his wand that had fallen when he fell. He waved his wand in attempt to send his patronus but all that happened was a feeble bit of smoke waft from its tip. Harry tried rousing Tonks again by slapping her hand and calling as loud as he could (which wasn't hardly louder than a whisper) "Tonks. Tonks you've got to wake up. I can't do magic. I can't call for help." Harry laid his head back down, exhausted from the effort of keeping it up. He thought to him self, _I'll just lay here a minute and rest. I'm sure I can conjure a patronus if I just rest a minute._

Harry lay there lost in thought and almost missed the footsteps that hurried into the room he was in. As they turned to leave, not having seen Harry and Tonks hidden by the couch he had fallen from, Harry called out feebly, "We're here. Help!"

Ron and Hermione turned back into the room and rushed around the couch. "OH MY GOD, RON, IT'S THEM!" Hermione shouted.

"I know, Hermione. I'm standing right beside you _and _I can see them for myself. Now, send your patronus to let the others know we've found them and where we are. My stretcher isn't so good and we'll need help to get them both to the hospital wing." Ron waved his wand and Harry floated in the air on a conjured stretcher. "I'll start off with Harry. You wait here for the others and bring Tonks." Ron conducted Harry out the door as Charlie and McGonagall came running down the hallway. (Had it not been such a serious situation, Ron might have laughed at the sight of the super serious professor McGonagall holding up her skirts and sprinting down the hall with the speed and agility of someone at least half her age).

Charlie was the first to get to Ron, "Where's Tonks and Hermione?"

"They are back in the observation room. Tonks is unconscious so I left Hermione with her to start toward the hospital wing with Harry." Ron explained.

McGonagall spoke up, "Here, let me take him. I have some floo powder that will let us travel within the school's floo network. It will get him there faster. You two go help Hermione with Tonks.

Ron and Charlie returned to the observation room where Hermione was waiting with a still unconscious Tonks. "I kind of hate to wake her. She is going to be right pissed to find out she was knocked out _and _finding out Lupin was out of bed." Charlie said, "She can have a nasty temper when she gets going. Maybe we should just put her on a stretcher and take her with us. And maybe she will stay unconscious until this all calms down and she won't be the wiser that Lupin was out of bed."

"Don't bet you vault on it Weasley." Muttered Tonks from where she still lay on the floor. "Somebody want to tell me just how I got onto the floor and why my head is splitting?"

Hermione looked down at her and said, "We were hoping you could tell us."

Tonks shook her head gently and sat up, "The last thing I remember is finding Harry thrashing about on the floor and screaming. Then I wake up with you lot jabbering I my ear. Where is Harry, by the way?"

"McGonagall took him to the hospital wing. He was barely conscious when we found him." Said Ron.

"Alright, then. Help me up and we'll head up there. Now, did I hear you right, Remus is out of bed?" At seeing the tips of Ron's ears turn red and Hermione's refusal to look her straight in the eye, Tonks began muttering to herself "Idiot. Just you wait till I get a hold of him. He'll think he's okay to get up this soon after a full moon. Stupid prat."

Charlie had a hard time keeping a straight face as they walked into the hospital wing but he turned to Tonks and said, "You know, you could give my mum a run for her money in the protective department. Let Remus get in a few words before you begin the tongue lashing."

Tonks glared at him and turned to where Remus lay sleeping.

Harry and Ginny were again sharing a bed. Harry was struggling to say awake and putting Madame Pomfrey off every time she tried to give him a sleeping draught, "No. I have to tell someone. Please let me talk to McGonagall for a minute before you stuff that down my throat."

Reassuring herself that Remus was indeed sleeping and in no immediate danger, she turned to where Harry was arguing with the matron, "Harry what's going on? Take your potion. We'll talk later."

"There may not be time later. He's being tortured right now and no matter how much I hate him, no one deserves this torture." Harry continued to try and sit up right.

Molly and Arthur came running in on the heals of Professor McGonagall who had gone to find them. Harry finally relaxed and laid back as he called out to McGonagall, "Professor, they are torturing Snape. He is being whipped and tortured with the Cruciartius curse." Everyone gasped and Harry continued, "Voldemort is torturing Snape because he thinks Snape sold him out because he isn't able to reveal the location of headquarters." Turning to McGonagall with a pleading look in his eyes, "Please, we have to help him. No one deserves that, to be tortured and whipped like some animal."

"Thank you Harry for informing us of Snape's predicament. Now, take you potion and we will take care of things. What you need now is rest." With a motherly look on her face Harry had never seen before, she bent over Harry and whispered, "I finally understand just what Albus was talking about when he spoke of your great compassion and ability to love. You may hate Snape for all he has done to you, but you see that it is wrong that anyone should be tortured. I promise you Harry, we will take care of things from here." McGonagall straightened up with her usual mask of cool composure sliding back into place, "Tonks, I need you to contact Shacklebolt and Moody. They need to get here as soon as possible. The rest of you, we will meet in my office before dinner tonight. That should give you sufficient time to fuss over these three." McGonagall swept out of the hospital wing as Madame Pomfrey tried yet again to give Harry the potion.

"Potter, don't make me have one of these men sit on your. You will take this and you will rest and let the others take care of things for once. You will not get out of that bed until I say so." Madame Pomfrey demanded.

Mrs. Weasley had moved to Ginny's side of the bed, "You heard her Harry. Don't make us force feed you the potion. Ask any of my kids; it's not pleasant when I have to make them take their potions."

Harry could see over her shoulder, four grown Weasley children grimace at the thought. Harry decided he might as well take the potion under his own power and reached out to take the goblet from Madame Pomfrey. He downed the entire thing in one gulp and with out saying another word slipped down in the bed and was soon asleep.

Harry found Ginny in his dream. They were together in what seemed to be a room. It was all white but there were no discernable walls or doors. Harry called out with his mind, _Ginny is that really you? Are you alright?_

Ginny answered, _Yes, Harry it's me. But are you alright? I thought I'd lost you. It felt like you were being tortured as well as Snape._

Harry reached out and embraced the dream Ginny_ I'm fine now that I'm with you._ Both Ginny and Harry's bodies visibly relaxed as the Weasleys, Tonks and Madame Pomfrey watched over them. Harry, lying on his side, reached out and pulled Ginny into him. They were a natural fit and both had smiles on their faces.

A/N: If you've skipped over the dream sequences please note that Harry had visions of Snape being tortured. Ginny and Harry made a connection again and she saw flashes of the same.


	14. Found

A/N: Enjoy!

Much to Fleur's disappointment, Bill slept the first 24 hours after his transformation. She maintained her silent vigil his bedside despite Tonks' insistence that she allow the Weasleys to spell her. When they had arrived back in their rooms this morning, Bill was very weak and hardly protested when she pressed the vial of dreamless sleep draught to his lips. Fleur had helped him into the bed and tucked him in like a sick child, "Bill, I still love you. Tomorrow we will finalize the wedding plans." She patted him lovingly on the cheek as he drifted off to sleep.

Fleur had pulled a chair up to his bedside and for a while sat silently holding his hand thinking of how they had met and how they had come to be at this place in their lives. Fleur and Bill both worked for Gringotts. On her first day she had met the tall red head only briefly. He had been in a hurry to meet with his new supervisor and her supervisor was showing her around and introducing her. Fleur was immediately attracted to the handsome young curse breaker. She had asked around and found out his name was Bill Weasley and he had just transferred from Egypt to the London office to be closer to his family. Fleur had immediately recognized the name Weasley for she had met Ron Weasley in the past year while at Hogwarts for the Tri Wizard Tournament. She had been impressed with Ron because he was Harry Potter's best friend _and_ he had helped to rescue her little sister, Gabriel, from the lake in the second tournament task.

Fleur had found out that she was to work in the curse breaker's office some days to learn as many facets of Gringotts as possible. While working in Bill's department, Fleur made it a point to say hello and engage him in conversation. She even made a conscious effort to control the Veela in her. The more she spoke with Bill the more she liked him and it wasn't too long before they were sharing lunch breaks together. Fleur made sure she controlled the Veela part of her because she desperately wanted Bill to like her for her and not because of some charm she possessed from her grandmother.

Fleur smiled at the memory of their first real date. Bill had arrived at her flat nervously clutching a bouquet of irises. She invited him in while she put on her shoes and put the flowers in some water. Fleur knew that Bill had come from a large family and he had told her what it had been like growing up with five brothers and one sister. Bill had told her one day over lunch that while his family lacked financial riches, they were rich in family and love so Fleur was intrigued as to where Bill would take her on their first date. He had told her to dress casually in comfortable walking shoes. Bill had arrived in muggle attire without Wizarding robes so Fleur grabbed her leather jacket and put on her trainers and announced she was ready to leave.

When they arrived on the street level of her apartment Bill lead her to a plain looking car and helped her into the passenger seat. They drove just outside muggle London to an area with few houses and many pastures filled with cows and other farm animals. All the while Bill hummed with the radio and silkily evaded her questions on where they were going. After about 20 minutes of driving they pulled up outside an old looking farm house. There were a few other cars parked nearby as they got out of the car and made their way inside the building. Fleur couldn't suppress a gasp of delight at what she saw inside. Bill had brought her to a restaurant that was inside someone's family home. It was a family style restaurant; Bill explained that meant you ate what ever was prepared that night. They were lead to secluded table by a window looking out the back of the building. There was a forest out back and with the sun beginning to set, Fleur thought it was beautiful. The sky was streaked with oranges, reds and deep blues. As they sat and talked over a wonderfully prepared meal and an equally wonderful bottle of wine a few of the stars came out and the night sounds could be heard.

Bill rose from the table, took her hand and led her out the back door after paying their check. At the back door he picked up a basket that had been sat by the door and took her walking out toward the forest. When they had gone a short distance to the top of a slight rise, Bill stopped and put the basket on the ground. He took out a blanket and spread it on the ground. He helped her to sit down before taking a seat next to her. Bill pulled a plate of cheese and fruit and another bottle of wine out of the basket. He pulled out his wand and conjured two pillows for them to lye on and star gaze. Bill had been listening when she had mentioned she loved to star gaze and had been missing her home in France where she lived away from the city lights and could star gaze every night.

As they lay there looking up into the heavens Bill pulled Fleur into the crook of his arm _too keep her warm_ he had said. They talked softly and fed each other from the plate of cheese and fruit, occasionally sipping out of the bottle of wine. It was the most romantic date she had ever been on. That night, Fleur knew she was in love. She just hoped Bill felt the same. Fleur didn't have to wait long to find out that answer. Two weeks later, they were sitting in Bill's flat getting ready to watch a muggle movie when Bill looked at Fleur with a nervous expression and declared his love for her. Fleur had squealed in delight and hugged Bill close. It was the beginning of their lives together as far as Fleur was concerned.

Fleur was startled out of her revere when Bill shifted in his sleep and murmured "Fleur." Fleur slid to the floor onto her knees at Bill's head and whispered to him, "It's alright, Bill I'm here and I am not leaving." Bill seemed to settle back into a restful sleep. Fleur began to talk to Bill while he slept, "When you wake, we will make the last decisions on our wedding. I would like it to take place in about six weeks. Mister Lupin says you will feel your best in the middle of the moon's cycle. I think I would like the wedding to take place in your parent's back garden. We will put up lights and have flowers everywhere. Your brothers will serve as ushers and of course who ever you pick to stand for you. I think Ginny and Gabriel shall be my only attendants and since Ginny is back together with Harry, we shall have Harry be an usher as well. He is almost like one of your brothers, anyway. And if it is not too much trouble, I would like the reception to take place in the garden as well. Your mother's garden is so beautiful, that is if we get rid of the chickens. I am sure if we ask now, Tonks, Mister Moody and Mister Shacklebolt will assist with placing protective wards so that everyone can enjoy themselves. That way we wouldn't have to worry about the minister insisting on some silly precautions just so Harry can attend. Then after the reception we can go to my uncle's estate in Italy. I guess estate is rather a grand name for it but it is hidden from the muggles and is quite comfortable. There a swimming pool outside and you can see the ocean from the patio. There is even a little path that runs from the garden to a private beach. We can swim all day and feast at the little bistros in the village at night. He does have an elderly house elf who is a wonderful cook. I'm sure she will also be willing to keep us feed. But then, of course there is the matter of where we will live. My flat is larger but yours is much more convenient to work. Perhaps we could find a larger flat in your building. But eventually we will need a house, a large house, because I want many children. At least as many as are in your family. Little boys with blond hair and blue eyes and little girls with red hair and my eyes."

Bill shifted again in his sleep and grasped at Fleur's hand. He pulled on her arm till she was overbalanced and had to catch herself to keep from falling on top of him. He had such a strong grip on her arm that to break it and find a comfortable sitting position would surly wake him so Fleur gently nudged him over and climbed into the bed with him. Bill immediately withdrew his hand from her arm and wrapped his arm around her waist to draw her close to him. Fleur sighed contentedly and focused on evening her breathing and relaxing so as not to disturb Bill's rest by fidgeting.

Eventually she was drifting off to sleep. Had she been awake much longer, she would have heard Hermione's scream drift up through their open balcony door. As it was, neither Fleur nor Bill was aware of the drama unfolding within the castle. They had no idea that for a few frightening hours, Harry Potter, the supposed savior of their world, was missing. They had no idea that he had been in the grips of a nightmare that was in reality playing itself out in a distant part of the world. They had no idea that Bill's sister, Ginny was witnessing much of the same nightmare and was desperately trying to get to Harry to help him but couldn't because she had once again lost so much physical and emotional strength. They were able to sleep through all the drama going on with in the castle.

* * *

Shortly after insuring Ginny and Harry would indeed be alright and sleep for several hours under the watchful eye of Madame Pomfrey, Mrs. Weasley followed closely by her husband bustled toward the staff quarters. She called over her shoulder, "Hurry Arthur. We've left Fleur for too long. We should have been helping her this morning. If it's not one thing it's another. I do hope she isn't angry we haven't been in to spell her yet." 

Arthur caught up with his wife just as she was about to barge, without knocking, into Bill and Fleur's rooms, "Molly, dear. You should knock first. He's not a little boy any more and could otherwise be occupied."

"Oh Arthur, don't be silly. I'm sure he is not even awake yet. Remus said it is normal for someone who is going through their first several transformations to sleep for 24 or more hours afterward. I'm sure he's still asleep." Molly made to open the door again and Arthur put a restraining hand on her arm and raised his other to knock. When he received no response Molly turned to him, "see. I bet they are both sleeping." She pushed the door open and walked through the sitting room to where the bedroom door stood open. Looking in, Molly saw that her oldest son and fiancé were indeed sleeping peacefully, "I'm glad they were able to sleep through this drama. Now if we could just get Remus to stay in bed and rest." Turning to her husband Molly said, "Just imagine, Arthur, grandchildren with blond hair and blue eyes. Oh I can't wait" she said gleefully.

Arthur took his wife into his arms and gave her a quick kiss on the top of the head, "Yes, dear. I can't wait for grandchildren, either. But for now, we need to leave them to rest." He guided her out into the hallway and called for Dobby the house elf.

With a loud crack, Dobby appeared, "Yes, Mister Wheezy, what can Dobby do to help friends of Harry Potter?"

"Dobby, please I've asked you to call me Arthur. But what I need is if you could please keep an eye on Bill and Fleur for a while. Molly and I are going to take a nap and want to be notified as soon as Fleur wakes so we can sit with Bill a while. Also, make sure she has tea and a snack waiting when she wakes. I didn't see her eat any breakfast and I'm sure she hasn't eaten since last night." Arthur requested kindly of Dobby.

"Of course, Mister Arthur. I will do as you ask. There is a reliable portrait in their rooms that I will have summon me when she wakes. I will bring her the tea and a sandwich she requested of the elves when she was here during the tournament. Is there anything else, Dobby can do for Harry Potter's friends?" The small elf inquired.

"No, Dobby, that's all. Thank you for your help." Molly said and they turned to enter their own rooms. Molly said to her husband, "I think I will need to knit him his own jumper. I know Ron shrunk one for him a few years ago, but he needs his own. What color do you think he would like?"

Arthur sat heavily on their bed and removed his glasses, "I don't think it is a question of which one color he would like, Molly. I think he would be grateful for anything you made for him but from what the boys say about his panache for non-matching socks, I'd say knitting him a multicolored jumper would be fine. But Molly, there is time for that later. Come on and lay down and let me hold you for a while, Mollywobbles."

Molly blushed at her husband's use of her pet name, "Oh, Arthur…I have missed our time alone lately. We've both been so busy. Perhaps when the children return to school we could sneak off for a weekend?" Molly asked as she crossed to their bed and lay down beside her husband with her back to him.

"Perhaps, Molly." Arthur said as he wrapped an arm around his wife and pulled her close. They fit together like puzzle pieces and Arthur kissed her neck and nuzzled her shoulder. He felt his wife relax in his arms as she turned over to face him. He placed one hand on her cheek and pulled her close for a kiss. He poured all his love and desire for his wonderful wife into that kiss. He didn't always have the words to say what he felt but he knew she could feel it when they were together. As he ended the kiss he could see tears shining in her eyes, "What's wrong Molly?"

"It's nothing, really. I just hope are children are as happy and in love with their chosen mates as we are together. I just want our children to have a wonderful life and it's going to be so hard with the war going on." Molly wept.

"Molly all you have to do is look at the way Bill, Ron and Ginny look at Fleur, Hermione and Harry and the way those three look back at them. I know Ginny and Harry have had a hard time of it lately but they seemed to have it figured out and as soon as Remus feels better we will all sit down with Minerva and Dumbledore's portrait and discuss what can be done to help them. But we do have to let them work it out. Now stop worrying or I'll have to spike your dinner again." Arthur said with a small laugh.

"You're right, its just that I've always worried and it's hard to stop once you've started. But I'll try. Perhaps once Bill and Fleur wake, Bill will let us continue planning the wedding. I wonder where she will want to have it." Molly mused. Molly had been so lost in her thoughts she missed the fact that Arthur had fallen asleep on her until she heard his gentle snore. _Well there goes my hope for the afternoon._

* * *

In the hospital wing, Tonks kept watch over Remus, Harry and Ginny. She was exhausted, her self but she felt like someone needed to keep guard over these three. She didn't want Remus to get up till he had rested sufficiently. For when he did wake they were facing a long talk not only about how it was he was able to communicate with Bill when Bill didn't fully transform but also about how Hermione's potion had seemed to allow the wolf to rest more and remain more calm. They also had to discuss what had happened this morning to Harry. 

While nothing had been made official, Remus was acting as Harry's guardian since he was no longer at his aunt and uncle's home. Tonks knew Hermione had briefly told Remus what was going on this morning and she knew Remus had been worried about Harry. But Remus had been sleeping so well when they finally got Harry to bed, Tonks didn't have the heart to wake him, so she sat and waited.

Tonks had never been one for inactivity. She hated guard duty for that very reason. When Remus had first asked her to stay with him during the transformation, Tonks had secretly dreaded it in anticipating hours of sitting and doing nothing. So she was glad she had had the chance to talk to Ginny and Hermione as well as Harry last night. She enjoyed the company of the two younger witches. Tonks had come to think of them as younger sisters she had never had. She felt she had helped Hermione and Ginny understand things about their choices a bit better and she felt it was good for them to see that some people do wait till they were sure they had found their life mate before making that kind of a commitment to another person.

Tonks looked over at Remus and picked up his hand. She knew she loved this man with all her heart. She also recognized that it was entirely possible that one of them would die in the upcoming battles but she wanted every moment she could get with Remus. She was glad when Kingsley had owled this morning offering her a position as Auror in charge of Hogwarts security. She accepted without hesitation. She knew she would enjoy spending time with the students as well as getting the chance to spend loads of time with Remus. Tonks had planned on offering to take Remus' classes when he was indisposed. She was pretty sure she could handle revising with the students for a few hours during the day he was to transform and the day after. But Tonks had also wondered who they were going to get to teach Transfiguration now that McGonagall was headmistress.

Remus stirred in his bed bringing Tonks out of her wonderings. He lifted his head off the bed and croaked, "Nymphadora, where is Harry? Has he been found? I had told Hermione to wake me when he arrived."

Tonks rose and sat on the edge of his bed placing a comforting hand on his shoulder and pushing him back onto the bed, "It's alright, Remus. Harry is here and so is Ginny. They are both sleeping. And before you get upset at Hermione, I wouldn't let her wake you once Poppy was done examining him. You were sleeping well and I didn't have the heart to wake you. You can yell at me later, but right now, Remus, I'm exhausted. Kingsley should be here any minute and as soon as he arrives I am heading back to your quarters to sleep."

Remus eyed the young woman before him and realized she looked like hell. Her face was pale and drawn and there were dark circles under her slightly dull eyes. He knew she had been awake all night last night and even though the werewolf had been able to sleep, the human part of Remus was still exhausted. The actual act of transforming took so much out of him it was hard for him to remember, sometimes, that others had been awake with him, "I'm sorry love, it must have been a rough night for you. I feel better so when Kingsley gets here we will both go back to my quarters to rest. How's that?"

Tonks nodded suddenly completely physically and mentally exhausted, "But you have to tell Poppy you're leaving. She has already had a go at me for not bringing you her first thing this morning. She said something about not knowing how a new potions master would brew the Wolfsbane and since it was an unknown, you should have come here this morning instead of to your own bed. I got it for letting Bill go to his own bed, too."

Remus chuckled at the thought of this tough Auror being given a dressing down by the dowdy hospital matron, "I'm sure she really frightened you, didn't she love? Don't worry; I know how to sneak out of here. I always hated having to stay here when I was at school so as soon as I was able to stand I would sneak out."

The door the hospital wing opened and a very tall, muscular, shaven headed black man entered. He exuded power and commanded attention and respect everywhere he went and Tonks was very glad he had been made Head of the Aurors. He spied Tonks sitting on Remus' bed and made his way over, "I got you rather brief report on the events of the morning, Tonks. I'll expect a full report on my desk by Monday as well as your post transformation interview of Remus and Bill. Now I suggest you get some rest. We have much to discuss this evening and I won't keep repeating myself because you're falling asleep." Looking at Remus he addressed the werewolf lying in the bed, "Get her out of here, Remus. I'll cover your escape" he said with a twinkle in his eye. Kingsley moved over to the bed that held the two teenagers and conjured a squishy arm chair to sit in that fit his muscular frame. He reached into his briefcase and pulled out a large novel to read while he kept watch over Harry and Ginny.

Remus rose from the bed, took Tonks' hand and moved over to stand at the foot of their bed, "Kingsley, wake me when Harry wakes, no matter what. Okay?"

Kingsley nodded, "Of course, Remus. Now get her to bed before she falls down and hurts her self. Oh what am I talking about, of course she will fall somewhere between here and there." Reaching back into his brief case he pulled out a small jar that Tonks recognized contained a very potent bruise remover and deep muscle massage lotion, "Here. Take this. When I heard things had gotten a little out of control here, I figured I should bring her some more bruise remover." Kingsley tossed the jar at Remus and waved them out of the hospital wing, "I'm serious, get her to bed."

Remus chuckled, caught the jar and tugged Tonks out the door.

* * *

After being shut out of the hospital wing, Ron led Hermione toward the kitchens, "'Mione, lets go get you some lunch. You missed breakfast this morning." Ron saw Hermione nod her head in agreement, "Then we'll go back to the common room and just relax, maybe take a nap. That seems to be all that's going on in the castle today, anyway." Ron smiled down at his girlfriend. 

Hermione sniffed and followed Ron down to the kitchens. When they approached the portrait of the large bowl of fruit, Ron reached out and tickled the pear that would open the portrait to the kitchens. As they entered they were immediately approached by a house elf who introduced herself to them, "Miss Granger, Mister Weasley my name is Maryann. I am the house elf in charge of the head's dormitories." She turned to indicate the three elves behind her, "And this is Tinsley, Jamie, and Drue. They work in the head's dorms as well and report to me. They assist me in making sure you have everything you require. How can we help you today?"

Ron squatted down so he was speaking eye-to-eye with the elf, "Please call me Ron. Hermione and I would like some sandwiches and pumpkin juice to take back to the dormitory. If it's not too much trouble."

Maryann cocked her head to the side, "Of course Mister Ron, but do you not have sandwich things in your kitchen? There should be the roast beef you like and the chicken Miss Granger likes in the ice box along with a wide selection of drinks."

Hermione squatted beside Ron, "Maryann, what kitchen? We didn't see another doorway off the common room. We found the individual bedrooms and bathrooms even the balcony outside each but we didn't see where a kitchen door would be. And besides, there is no need to call me Miss anything, just Hermione will do."

"Of course, Miss Hermione and I should have realized you would not know where the kitchen is. There are usually not occupants there during the summer and when new head boy and girl receive their letters; all the information on their quarters is included. If you would like, I will come up with you and show you how to enter the kitchen. It is behind a portrait like these kitchens." At their nod, Maryann continued, "Miss Hermione I must speak of a serious matter with you, though."

Hermione looked taken aback but nodded, "Of course, Maryann. What is it?"

"Miss Hermione, I know it was you that has been leaving knitted clothes for the house elves in Gryffindor Tower. While we recognize you mean well, I must ask you to not leave any more clothes for the elves. They are insulted." When Hermione started to protest, Maryann held up her hand to stop her, "Please, let me finish. I do not think you understand the position house elves are in here at Hogwarts. Many years ago when Professor Dumbledore became headmaster he had a meeting with all of us house elves. He offered to free all of us at that time but keep us employed here at Hogwarts. He offered us clothes and wages and other benefits like days off. All of the elves refused saying we were proud to keep Hogwarts' secrets. We enjoy working here for many of us had been dismissed from previous masters who were horrible to us. Many of us were mistreated and abused, however when we sought work at Hogwarts and saw how well we were to be treated and taken care of, we voluntarily took the oath that bound us to Hogwarts. At Dumbledore's insistence we are given a monthly stipend to purchase the things we might want for all of our needs are taken care of by the school. Miss Hermione I want you to understand that we all are very well taken care of here and all of us voluntarily are bound to Hogwarts and are honored to keep its secrets and those of the students and staff. I must ask you to _not_ leave clothing for the elves while in the dormitories any longer."

Hermione was shocked to learn that she had offended the house elves, "I'm sorry Maryann, I had no idea. I never meant to offend anyone. I just wanted everyone to be treated well and I just wanted you to be able to have choices," Hermione sobbed.

Ron patted her back and turned her to hug him, "It's alright Hermione, they understand you had the best of intentions." Ron was fighting hard to keep a grin off his face. He had secretly made fun of Hermione's knitted hats and socks. He and Harry had kept it a secret that Dobby was the only elf that would clean Gryffindor Tower and that he had taken every last one of Hermione's knitted hats and socks. "Come on, let's go and have Maryann show us how to get into our little kitchen. I'll make you a sandwich and we'll take a nap. You must be exhausted."

Maryann squeaked when she realized Hermione was crying, "Miss Hermione, I did not mean to hurt your feelings. It's just; well the elves asked me to speak with you. They are not angry. They understand you were just trying to help."

Hermione nodded, "I understand. I won't leave anymore clothing lying around. But Maryann, can I leave personalized blankets and such? I enjoy the knitting and like to make things for others."

Maryann nodded, "If you feel you must, but we house elves would rather you put your energies into helping Mister Harry Potter. Many of us remember how things were the last time and we want Mister Potter to win for good this time so that more house elves will be treated better with such evil masters gone."

"Okay Maryann. I promise to do everything with in my power to make sure Harry is as ready as can be for what's coming up." Taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes, Hermione said, "Now, how 'bout showing us that kitchen so you can get back to work?"

Maryann nodded and preceded them out the door of the kitchens. Once they arrived at the portrait hole, Maryann placed her hand on the frame and it immediately opened with out her having to give a password. At seeing their shocked faces, Maryann explained, "Only I, Tinsley, Jamie and Drue are able to do that with this portrait. It ensures we are always able to get into the dormitory to clean and take care of things without having to seek out one of the heads to get the new password." Maryann preceded them through the portrait hole and strode over to a portrait similar to the fruit bowl that indicated the entrance to the main kitchens. She tickled the banana this time and the small portrait opened to reveal a door handle. Maryann pushed on the handle and a door swung open to reveal a small kitchen complete with a stove, sink, icebox, pantry and a table that would seat four, "Here you are sir and miss. You will find that we will keep the pantry and icebox stocked with your favorite foods and snacks. If you have want of anything else please just call for one of us and we will get it for you. When you are finished, please feel free to leave the dishes and we will take care of them." With a small bow and a loud crack, Maryann was gone from the kitchen.

Ron led Hermione to a chair and sat her at the table. He turned to the pantry and pulled out the bread and retrieved the chicken and roast beef from the icebox. Hermione got up and searched the cabinets for plates, "'Mione, sit down. I can make a sandwich. I'm not totally helpless in the kitchen."

Hermione smiled, "I know, but it's nice to do things together" she said with a slight blush. While Ron worked on putting the sandwiches together, Hermione retrieved a plate of cut up carrots and celery from the icebox and placed them on the table. She then took two glasses out of the cabinet and poured water out of the pitcher from the icebox.

Ron looked at the vegetables and water and frowned, "I wanted chips and a butterbeer, Hermione. Isn't there any in there?"

"Of course there are chips and butterbeer, but vegetables and water are better for you" Hermione said with a very mother-ish tone. "I have noticed you really don't eat very well and…well…I'd like you to be healthy so you are around for a long time." She said the last bit with her head down and blushing furiously.

Ron gaped at her _she's paid attention to what I eat? I never knew. It's just another thing to love about her, how much she cares._ "Okay, I'll try the vegetables, but I'm having a butterbeer later."

Hermione grinned at Ron and turned to the icebox to pull out a bottle of Ranch dressing, "Here, you can dip them in this. I tried it while on holiday with my parents in America and it was wonderful, real tangy." _He doesn't have to know its low fat, _she thought.

They ate in companionable silence for several minutes till Ron reached across the table and grasped Hermione's hand, "'Mione, tell me what happened to Ginny this morning."

Hermione took a deep breath and sat her sandwich aside, "We were out by the lake talking. It was nice, really, just to talk to her when she was feeling a bit better. But then she told me she hadn't been feeling all that well since we woke up to check on Bill at the moon set. We both had taken a short nap before wandering out to the lake. Then she noticed that no one had seen or heard from Harry since late last night when he went to talk to Tonks. As she got up to come into the castle with me to find him she collapsed back onto the ground. Ron, she looked like she was being tortured. She said she knew Harry was in trouble and was hurting somewhere. It was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, leave her and run for help. But I couldn't carry her and she wouldn't let me stay. So I ran screaming into the entrance hall and luckily I ran into Charlie and Dobby. He summoned Tonks and Professor McGonagall and sent a message to your parents to help us find Harry. He sent me back out with Dobby to get Ginny and take her to the hospital wing. She was barely conscious when we got to her. She was pale and frozen, like she was just draining away. I cast a warming charm and to tell you the truth, I was so upset; I'm surprised I could cast it. We got her to the hospital wing and I helped Madame Pomfrey get some calming potion into her. That's where you came in." Hermione finished with a deep sigh.

Ron nodded, stood up and walked around to Hermione's chair. He pulled her out of her chair, "Thank you, 'Mione for taking care of her. All this uncertainty has me scared and she and Harry is really a, what is it, Fated couple then this just complicates things more. I mean what happens if one of them is taken, they will loose their magic and we'll be doomed. It just makes me realize how important those I love are to me. With out you, Ginny might have been lost, too." Ron looked down into her hazel eyes and continued, "Hermione, you know that I love you, right? I love you so much sometimes it hurts and I know it took us a bit to get here, but I want to do everything I can to make sure I get to spend the rest of my life with you." He leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. Hermione snaked her arms up around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his head closer and deepening their kiss.

Ron allowed his hand to move up and down her back and over her hips and he memorized her shape and feel. His lips left hers to kiss down her cheek and to nuzzle at her neck. Hermione's right hand drifted down to caress Ron's chest. Hearing Ron groan her name, gave Hermione a bit of daring she didn't realize was in her. She unbuttoned the top two buttons of Ron's shirt and tentatively traced her fingers along his collar bone. Ron felt fire blaze through him at her touch on his collar bone. He turned them so that he could lean against the table. He heard Hermione gasp as she settled between his legs and felt him press against her hip. Ron growled deep in his throat "see what you do to me."

Hermione could feel a blush rush up her neck and a tingle in the pit of her stomach she hadn't ever felt before. Everywhere Ron had touched her, she was on fire. Hermione nodded and pressed her lips to Ron's neck. She felt his pulse race as she nibbled down his neck with intended destination as the little bit of chest exposed when she had unbuttoned his shirt. Ron ran his hands around to grip her bottom and pull her even closer. Ron lost himself in the feel of Hermione touching and kissing him. Then he felt her lay her head on his shoulder and seconds later, felt tears that soaked his shirt. Releasing his grip on her, he pulled back a bit to look down at her, "'Mione what is it? What did I do? I don't mean to rush you, but God, it feels good."

Hermione shook her head, "No Ron, you didn't do anything, and you're not rushing me. It's just that, well I agree, this feels wonderful but…oh God Ron, I'm sorry."

Ron brought up a hand and placed a finger under her chin to tip her face up so he could see her face, "What is it, then? Don't you … want?"

"That's not it, Ron. I like being close to you and I like the way you make me feel but, Merlin I hate to admit this, but I am absolutely exhausted. Ginny and I were up late talking to Tonks and then with what went on this morning and all the emotional upheaval of the past few day, I don't think I can stand much longer." Hermione said apologetically.

"'Mione, love, _never_, _never_ apologize for being tired. And _never apologize for saying no._ We'll only do what you want and only _when_ your ready and want. I mean I don't think we are ready for _that_ but I do enjoy holding you, and kissing you and touching you and I really like the way you make me feel, too. So don't apologize." Ron hugged her close like a cherished treasure. Then he whispered, "Let's get you into bed." Ron led Hermione to the girls door and led her inside, "Are you going to change into pajamas or nap in your shorts?"

Hermione blushed, "I think I'll just change in the bathroom. I'll be more comfortable in my pajamas." She escaped into the bathroom while Ron undid the rest of his buttons and pulled off his shirt to reveal the t-shirt he wore under his button-down. He sat on the edge of her bed and pulled off his tennis shoes. Hermione emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later having changed into her short pajamas and pulled her hair out of its French braid. "Are you…are you going to lay down with m..me?" she asked tentatively.

"I thought I would, for a bit if that's okay with you." Ron said with a dry mouth at seeing quite a bit more of Hermione than he had ever before.

"That would be nice." Hermione said with more bravado that she felt as she climbed into her large four-poster bed.

Ron stood and moved over to the windows and pulled the shades closed instantly throwing the room into semi-darkness. He moved to the other side of her bed and sat on the edge facing away from her. He could feel the tension in the room and said quietly, "if you'd rather I didn't I can go lay down in my room." He didn't want to face Hermione, still afraid of rejection.

Ron felt the bed dip behind him and Hermione moved to sit behind him. She ran her hands down over his shoulders and leaned in to lay her head on his back, "No Ron I wouldn't rather you go lay down in your room. I don't want to be alone and I _do_ want to be with you right now. Now please, lay down here with me and hold me till I fall asleep" she said with an honest emotion in her voice.

Ron turned and slid into the bed on his back and settling Hermione into the crook of his shoulder with her head resting on his chest. Hermione took several deep breaths and felt the both of them relax. Soon both were drifting off to sleep.


	15. Percy

A/N: Sorry for all the confusion.. This chapter was really supposed to come first before Ron and Hermion. I don't know what I was thinking when I uploaded Ron and Hermione first. Really, I'm sorry. But I would like to thank everyone for reading. I hope you enjoy whether you review or not.

Thanks

Percy Weasley didn't understand his family. He had always been so different from all of them. Even as a boy he never engaged in the silly games his brothers and sister played. He never roughhoused with them. He _never_ rode a broom around their back garden and certainly never played Quidditch with them. He just didn't fit in. As a child he had harbored dreams that he had been adopted or that perhaps he had been switched with another baby at the hospital and he really wasn't a Weasley after all. But his copious amounts of red hair belied that dream.

He didn't understand how his father was so obsessed with all things muggle. And he didn't understand how his mother, who had come from one of the oldest pure-blood families in the wizarding world, could allow herself to become pregnant so many times. Percy occasionally wondered how any of his siblings had made it to adulthood. There had been some very lean times because of his father's obsession. His obsession had caused him to be overlooked on several occasions for advancement with in the ministry.

Then his brother had met Harry Potter on the train to Hogwarts. It had been both Harry and Ron's first year and try as he might; Percy could not keep them out of trouble. They refused to follow his advice to study hard and keep their nose clean. Percy felt that under Potter's bad influence Ron had become a trouble maker and rule breaker. Then somehow Harry Potter had slipped his name into the Goblet of Fire and was chosen to compete in the Tri Wizard Tournament. At first, Percy had been impressed with his skill and cunning but when he arrived back in the maze clutching Cedric Diggory's body and claiming You-Know-Who had returned, Percy felt Harry had finally cracked under pressure. He felt that Harry was making up wild tales because he had become used to the lime light and wanted desperately to stay in it. Percy felt that Harry was unbalanced. He had tried to warn Ron away from Harry but to no avail.

After his falling out with his family, Percy had been approached by Lucious Malfoy. In very subtle tones, Malfoy had asked Percy to pass information on his family's activities and any information he ran across concerning something called the Order of the Phoenix. Percy knew nothing about this Order of the Phoenix and wasted no time in telling Malfoy so. And even though a very small part of Percy believed that wizards were indeed superior, he did not cotton to the Death Eater's ways of killing muggles for sport. Malfoy had intimated that should Percy decide to pass him information that he would be handsomely rewarded. Not just with money but power and prestige as well. Not that he would admit it to anybody, but Percy had been tempted. He knew that he had very little hope of rising too far within the ministry as long as his dad was there. But he refused. And a few days later they had undeniable truth that You-Know-Who was indeed back and that Dumbledore and Harry had been telling the truth all along.

Percy had been somewhat ashamed that he had not believed his parents. But that still did not bring him to apologies to them. He wasn't sure what had been keeping him from apologizing. He watched as his parents became more stressed. His father's hair was falling out an alarming rate and he always appeared haggard and exhausted at work. He knew his parents and older brothers were working tirelessly to stop You-Know-Who but Percy wasn't sure if there was a place for him by their side after his behavior. Percy, as well as many others, had been devastated by Dumbledore's death. It was widely known that Dumbledore was the only person that You-Know-Who ever feared. And now it seemed that the weight of the world rested on a sixteen-year-old boy's shoulders. Percy had sat silently on the sidelines for the past year since learning the truth about You-Know-Who. He had systematically gathered information and facts, processed them and came to his own decision regarding the return of the most evil wizard of all times. After his oldest brother had been attacked by Greyback and seeing the determination on Harry Potter's face at Dumbledore's funeral it had convinced Percy that he had to do everything in his power to ensure that Harry would survive to defeat You-Know-Who. Percy knew that his parents and family would support Harry's efforts and before Harry would accept help from him, Percy knew he had to make things right with his family. It was this that had led him to write a letter to his parents requesting a meeting.

Percy didn't know how Bill had fared during the first full moon after being bit by the non-transformed werewolf. Percy had consulted the healers at St. Mungos upon hearing what had happened to Bill but none of them had any information for him. None of them had ever heard of a werewolf attacking when it was not the full moon. And so it would seem that Bill's case was unique. Percy had assumed that the transformation would take place at the Burrow but when he arrived on Friday afternoon it was to find the place deserted. Percy had been a bit concerned but since there did not appear to have been a struggle and the dark mark was not hovering about the house, he could only assume that they had taken Bill somewhere safer for his first full moon. Percy could only hope that someone like Remus Lupin had been with his family to help guide them through this time. Percy had admired Lupin during his time at Hogwarts and was shocked and saddened to find out the very bright man was indeed a werewolf.

So Percy wrote another letter to his mother. He knew that she alone would welcome him back without so much as a question and he loved his mother for that. But it he wanted to be reunited with his _whole_ family once again and he realized that that could be a long time in coming. As Percy awaited his mother's reply he went about his day as usual. Saturdays could find him catching up on the paperwork on his desk and that was where he was when his father appeared in his office doorway late Saturday afternoon.

Arthur knocked softly on the door frame and called out, "Percy?"

Percy stopped what he was doing and looked up at his fathers aged face and replied "Father. Do come in and have a seat."

Arthur moved stiffly into the office and sat on the chair in front of Percy's desk, "Your mother received your owl. I intercepted the second one. We've been busy with Bill and she did not have time to reply."

Percy nodded his head, "I figured as much when I showed up at the Burrow and no one was there." Percy felt like he could not call the Burrow home just yet.

"Why did you come to the house? Was it to berate us more for our choices and how those choices had led Bill to be bitten?" Arthur asked rather forcefully. There was a small part of Arthur that had been feeling guilty for Bill's bite. It had been Arthur who had recruited his son into the Order and therefore he felt responsible for anything that had happened to him. Because Bill was his first son Arthur still thought of, at times, as his baby boy and wanted to hide him, all of them actually, away until the danger had passed.

Percy took a deep breath and sighed. He realized he deserved every bit of animosity and anger from his father, "I'm sure it would seem that way, father. But no, I was concerned for Bill and what he would go through. The healers at St. Mungos were no help at all in explaining what could happen to him so I showed up to offer my assistance. I wanted to help, father."

Arthur eyed his middle son for a long minute. Percy had hurt him, hurt them all deeply. Deciding on a direct course of action, Arthur asked, "What do you want, Percy?"

"Father…dad…I want…I want to be part of the family again. I realize I was wrong about you, about everything. I want to make amends for the things I've done and said. I don't want to be apart from you all any longer." Percy said as he rose from behind his desk to take the seat beside his father. "I know it's asking a lot and I understand that I have a lot to make up for, but I want to try. I want to be your son again."

Arthur looked away toward one of the many ministry posters hanging on the wall. He was silent for several minutes before turning back to Percy, "I don't know Percy. You have hurt us all very deeply. If you can't trust your family to stand beside you when things get tough, who can you trust? And frankly Percy we don't trust you."

Percy nodded solemnly, "I knew it wouldn't be easy. But I have to try. I want to return to the family. I realize I was very stupid to not believe you and mother when you said he was back. I realize now that I should have been by your side all along in this war. I was wrong and I'm sorry for it. I want to help fight against V..Voldemort. I believe what Harry Potter and Dumbledore had been saying. And I want to help."

"What changed your mind? When you left you were adamant that your mother and I were being 'crackpot old fools' to fall in with someone as unbalanced as Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore. Why the change now, Percy?" Arthur inquired.

"Well, father, you see, I have spent the past year gathering information, quietly. I have watched and listened to the goings on around here and I don't like it. The Minister is not doing enough. He is imprisoning people who are so obviously not Death Eaters and letting the real Death Eaters walk free. Even Kingsley Shacklebolt, you know the new head of the Auror department, has tried to get the Minister to increase security. But he just won't do it. He says we have to show we're not running scared. And to tell you the truth, father, all this has me scared. I'm scared for our way of life and I'm scared for my family. No only you, mother and my brothers and sister, but for my friends from school. And my family. You see, father, six months ago Penelope Clearwater and I were married in a private ceremony. We're expecting our first child at the end of November. And I want to do everything I can to make sure Penelope and the baby are safe and the baby can grow up unafraid." Percy had tears shining in his eyes at the thought of his wife and child living in fear. "So you see, father, I'm ready to do my part."

Arthur stood abruptly, "I'm sure you will do what you believe is the right thing. But you realize it's not just me and your mother you have to convince. Although I'm sure you mother will not take much convincing, especially once she learns there is a grandchild on the way. You have to realize how much you've hurt your brothers and sister. And you've hurt those that care about us, especially Harry. I will tell your mother of our conversation and see how she wants to proceed."

Percy nodded, knowing that this was much more than he could have hoped for from a first meeting, "Thank you father. Please tell them all that I love them. I love you too, father. I just want to do what's right. And let me know if you need anything for Bill. I've saved some gold and can help purchase the necessary ingredients for the Wolfsbane."

Arthur chuckled, "Fred and George have seen to that. They've set up a fund at Gringotts to supply the new potions master with the ingredients to make the Wolfsbane for any who need it and can't pay. They've grown up on us, Fred and George have, they all have." Arthur extended his hand to Percy in farewell.

Before Arthur could leave, Percy spoke up once more, "Father, I think you should know something."

Arthur turned back to Percy and thought _here it comes, the real reason._ "Yes Percy?"

"Two things, actually. First, about three weeks before the incident in the Department of Mysteries, I was approached by Luscious Malfoy. He didn't come right out and ask but he wanted me to pass information to him about you and this Order of the Phoenix. I told him no, that I didn't know anything about any Order. He offered me money, power, prestige, all the things I thought I wanted, but I still told him no. It didn't feel right. I guess that's probably when I started thinking that maybe Dumbledore had been right. Then V…Voldemort showed up here. Anyway, I thought you should know that and I thought you should hear it from me. The second thing is you need to make sure Harry Potter is well protected. I've heard the Minister say he was going to try and find some way to make him cooperate. I wouldn't put it past Schrimgore to try blackmail. I don't know if he is back at his aunt and uncle's house or where, but I'm sure wherever he is, the Minister will try to get to him. He desperately wants Harry to say that he agrees with what the Minister is doing and that we are doing all we can to bring about the down fall of V…Voldemort."

Arthur gaped at his son. He couldn't believe that Percy had just admitted to being approached by Malfoy about passing information to the Death Eaters and in the same breath told of the Ministers desire to find and blackmail Harry into helping the Ministry. "Thank you, Percy. I'll make sure the right people know this. You watch yourself. If Malfoy really wanted you to pass information, even from Azkaban, he'll find a way to try and get to you again."

Percy nodded as he watched his father stride out of his office. _That went a bit better than I had hoped_ thought Percy as he retuned to the work on his desk.

* * *

Remus woke early as the late afternoon sunlight shined through his window. He stretched with a groan and bumped into a foot on the pillow beside him. Finding someone in bed with him was startling enough but to find what seemed to be a disembodied limb on his pillow gave him a bit of a fright till the events of the morning came back to him. Harry and Ginny had once again made some form of mental connection that had drained both of them significantly. Tonks had been knocked out by Harry, not on purpose of course, but Remus had still found it a bit funny that Harry had managed to coldcock the Auror. (Of course he would never admit that to Tonks.) Remus sat up on his elbows and surveyed the end of his bed. There, peaking out of the covers where her feet should have been was the pink head of Nymphadora Tonks. Remus wondered exactly how she had gotten herself turned around in the bed to have her feet on the pillow. Obviously she was as energetic in her sleep as she was awake given that the covers were twisted around her and in a few more moments, Remus would have been uncovered completely. 

Remus crawled to the foot of the bed to see Tonks' face. It was relaxed in sleep and he realized she was snoring softly. He chuckled as he reached out to move a piece of hair that had fallen across her face. Remus realized that if he chose to, he could wake up with this face beside him for the rest of his life. The thought both scared and exhilarated him. For the first time in his life, Remus realized he was in love, deeply in love, the forever kind of love that could include children and a home. And the thought of children definitely scared Remus. He knew he loved children, loved teaching them things, loved the look on their face when something they were studying finally became apparent but the thought of having a child that was half his, well he wasn't too sure he would ever be ready for that kind of responsibility. And at the same time it was one of the things he desperately wanted out of life. Lying there watching Tonks sleep, Remus knew it was something he wanted with her. _Now to figure out how to go about getting what I want. I will have to get a ring but maybe I should take her on dates, first? Yes, I think we should date a while first, but no too long, we've…no I've wasted so much time already. Maybe I can plan on asking her at Christmas. Yes, I like that idea. I'll take her away on holiday over Christmas break and ask her then. _Remus didn't notice the movement coming from beside him till he felt an elbow connect with his nose. Suddenly his nose was bleeding all over the bed and he was yelling, "TONKS!"

Tonks had been asleep and normally wouldn't have been woken by someone yelling but it was _Remus_ yelling _Tonks_ that drove her out of her dream, "Whaa?" She sat up so quickly that she dumped herself off the bed and landed on her side on the floor. Remus jumped out of bed, over Tonks and made for the bathroom. Once Tonks untangled herself she got up off the floor and followed Remus into the bathroom, finally noticing the blood on the floor and all over Remus' face, "Whatcha do, Remus? Whys your nose bleedin?" She asked sleepily.

Remus glared at Tonks over the hand holding his nose, "You. You're what happened! You rolled over and hit in the nose with your very sharp elbow. Now get me a towel out of the closet."

"Me? I didn't hit you." Tonks argued.

"Yes you did. I was watching you sleep and you flung yourself over and hit me in the nose in the process. Now, please, Nymphadora, get me a towel." Remus said. Tonks ignored the request and walked back into the bedroom to get her wand with Remus calling after, "HEY! Don't leave me here like this. I don't want to get blood everywhere."

Tonks reappeared with her wand, "What do you take me for? Move your hand, I can fix that." Remus eyed her warily but did as she asked. With a wave of her wand and _"Episki" _Remus' nose was back to normal.

He peered into the mirror and seeing his nose was indeed back to normal he turned to Tonks, "Thank you, Nymphadora. I appreciate your help. Now, if you will excuse me, I think I would like to take a shower. Then, I'd appreciate it if you would fill me in on what happened this morning."

Tonks moved over to stand beside Remus. She stood on tiptoes to whisper into his ear, "you sure you want to shower alone? I could scrub your back for you, if you scrub mine." She said with a suggestive grin.

Remus' eyes about popped out of his head. Here was Tonks sleep disheveled and looking sexy as hell and offering to wash his back. _Life couldn't be better_ he thought. Remus turned to face Tonks full on and kissed her swiftly on the lips, "You have no idea how much that idea appeals to me. But someday, someday Nymphadora, I want that and much more from you." At her crestfallen face, Remus led her back into the bedroom and sat her on the bed. He knelt in front of her and placed his hands on her face, "Nymphadora, I want to take things slowly with you. You deserve romance and tenderness and flowers and candle lit dinners. And I want to give those things to you and more. Can you understand that? We don't need to rush into a physical relationship to show we love each other. Isn't that what you were telling Hermione and Ginny last night?"

Tonks blushed, "How did you know what we talked about? You were behind some very powerful protective wards _and_ a room below us."

Remus rose and sat beside Tonks on the bed, "Yes, I heard you. That's what Bill was so upset about. He didn't like that his little sister was thinking of sex. And usually I wouldn't have been able to hear you but that is one the benefits of my condition. But there was something different last night. The potion Hermione brewed, with it was able to keep my entire mind. I could plan chess moves and remember Shakespeare. I don't know what she did differently but it certainly worked. I'll have to watch her brew it next time to see what is different. Not that I'm likely to know, I was never that good at potions and I certainly would have never been able to brew Pollyjuice Potion in my second year. But back to the subject at hand, do you understand what I'm trying to say? I want to _show_ you how I fee. Please let me do this for you. I know it will be difficult with me being here and you in London, but we'll make it work. I promise."

Tonks nodded briskly, "Yes, I understand. I want to be close with you too, but I kind of like the idea of candle light dinners. No one has ever done that for me. Most of the blokes I've dated were into the party scene. I like to have fun as much as the next person, but your way sounds fun, too. And we wont have to worry about being that far apart."

"Oh, are you planning on living in Hogsmead and working in London?" Remus asked with a smile.

"Oh no. You see, I have a new job." Tonks said mysteriously.

"What do you mean a new job? You didn't quit your job did you? We need Aurors inside the ministry. You know that." Remus said getting worried.

"No, silly. I didn't quit my job. I love my job. Kingsley offered me the head of security here at Hogwarts. I'm to coordinate the Aurors that will be stationed in Hogsmead with the needs of the castle. We will also be having the other teachers, prefects and head boy and girl helping with more of the security and I'll be making sure everyone is up to snuff. Besides, I thought I could revise with your classes when you're indisposed." Tonks said with a grin that lit up the room, "You see, it's a promotion and with the promotion comes a raise. And since I will be living her, I can give up paying rent on my flat and save that gold for us."

"Wow, Tonks, that's great. I can't believe it; you're going to be here and not so far away in London. You know I was really dreading when you'd have to leave. I knew I wouldn't be able to go with you and I was trying to figure out how I would get along with out you. I've really become used to being around you. I guess I've become selfish, I don't want to let you go." Remus admitted with a slight blush. He had never before been so open and honest with another person.

"I love you, too Remus. Now go shower. We have to meet with McGonagall and some of the others soon. Apparently Harry saw Snape being tortured and she wants to discuss this." Tonks rose and walked to where her bag and been dropped the day before to get clean clothes. She began to strip out of her pajamas when she heard a strangled oath from behind her. "Oh, sorry Remus. I learned a long time ago to not be shy about changing clothes in front of people. During training we didn't have time to be shy so I learned to change without revealing too much. Care to watch?"

"Uh…no…I um…I think I'll just …I'll just go and um…shower. That's it, I'll go shower." Remus all but ran back into the bathroom followed by Tonks deep resounding laughter.

She called to the door as Remus slammed it shut, "You'd better hurry. I'm leaving in ten minutes." Tonks shook her head still chuckling to herself. She thought _he's too easy to tease. And so cute when he blushes. Merlin how did I get so lucky._ Tonks quickly changed into her favorite blue jeans and Weird Sisters t-shirt. She pulled on the motorcycle boots she'd rescued from the muggle thrift store a few blocks from her flat and walked into Remus' kitchen to brew a quick cup of tea before they were to meet McGonagall. Seven minutes later Remus joined her, clean shaven and in neatly pressed pants and a button down shirt. He was hopping from foot to foot trying to get his loafers on as he came through to the kitchen.

"Good, tea. I was hoping I hadn't taken too long and you'd left with out me." Remus said as he reached for a mug for himself.

"Of course I wouldn't have left with out you. I was just making sure you didn't take all evening. We have to meet with McGonagall and the others and then there's dinner. I'm starved. All I had was junk food with Hermione and Ginny last night and I was too busy chasing around after Harry this morning to get much breakfast in. And I wasn't going to give up my sleep just to eat lunch before I put you back to bed this afternoon. So I hope they don't drone on incessantly about Snape. It's not likely we can do much for him and I'm not sure I want to but Harry was insistent that we do something. I wonder what that's about anyway." Tonks mused more to her self than to Remus.

"So you were serious when you said Harry saw Snape being tortured. God that poor boy. It truly is amazing that he isn't s scarred for life. He watched someone he hates with a passion being tortured and still has the compassion to try and do something about it. He truly is an amazing person." Remus turned to Tonks, "Alright, let's go. You know I haven't felt this good after a transformation, I think ever. Hermione sure is a bright one."

Tonks nodded in agreement. "See, I told you so. I told you she could brew the Wolfsbane for you. And you tried to forbid me from asking her." Tonks grinned at the look on Remus' face. It appeared that he was having some kind of internal struggle with himself whether to kiss her or throttle her.

"Yes, Nymphadora, you were right. Hermione is a very capable potions master. Thank you for thinking of her" Remus replied with just the tiniest hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Tonks was shocked. She had never really heard Remus kid around with anyone, not since Sirius. Her heart warmed that Remus was becoming comfortable enough with her and their relationship to feel like he could kid around. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, "I do love you, ya know." Tonks drained the last of her tea and moved to leave the kitchen. As she passed Remus, she reached out and gently patted his bottom and murmured, "ummm…nice."

Remus turned bright red. He spun on his heal to follow Tonks who was already clambering out the portrait hole. She stopped and waited for Remus to join her in the hall. As they made their way toward the gargoyle that guarded the headmistress' office, Kingsley Shacklebolt loped up to them from the direction of the hospital wing. "Remus, good I was just coming to find you. Harry was awake for about five minutes. He drifted back off to sleep before I could come get you. He seemed very anxious that we do something to help Snape. Personally, I'd like to see the man rot in hell, but I guess we will just have to wait and see."

Remus nodded, "Who's staying with them while we meet?"

"That house elf, Dobby. He seems quite anxious to help and Poppy said he'll come straight away to McGonagall's office to get you should Harry wake up again."

They approached the gargoyle and Tonks muttered the password, "Fizzing Whizbee." The gargoyle sprang to life and moved aside to reveal an upward spiraling staircase. The three stepped onto the staircase to be taken up to the headmistress' office. As they approached the door, they could hear what sounded like a gaggle of geese inside the room. Tonks sighed, "Good lord, it sounds like all the portraits are awake and intent on taking part in what ever discussion we're about to have." She turned to Remus and Kingsley, "If I faint from hunger, please don't let me hit my head. I don't know how much more damage it can take." Remus chuckled as they stepped into the headmistress' office.

Inside the office most of the portraits were indeed awake and rather vocally expressing their opinion as to what could be done for Snape. As Remus, Tonks and Kingsley opened the door they saw that Mad Eye, Charlie Weasley and Fred and George Weasley were there as well. McGonagall stood behind her desk looking murderous, "I will NOT tolerate all this shouting. If you can not discuss this rationally you WILL leave." There was a sudden deafening silence that came over the room. "Good. Now, everyone have a seat and we'll get started." An outsider would have probably thought it funny that seven adults scurried to grab a chair like school children who were late for class. Once everyone was seated McGonagall started, "We believe that Severus Snape is being tortured by Voldemort. Albus' portrait has informed me that he was aware of the unbreakable vow Severus was forced into with Narcissa Malfoy. He knew that he would die before the end of term. And knowing this, he made his will."

* * *

In the hospital wing, Harry began to stir. He opened his eyes and though he didn't have his glasses on, he could see that night was falling. Lying on his back, Harry made to roll over to look for his glasses when he noticed something heavy lying on his left arm. Rolling onto his left side he saw the sleeping form of Ginny. She was lying on her left side with her back to him; her hair was spread across the bed in stark contrast to the white sheets. Harry couldn't help but grin. He loved Ginny's hair. He reached out his right hand to run his fingers through it as Ginny rolled onto her right side to face him; her left hand automatically reaching out to lie on Harry's chest. Gazing down at her Harry thought of how beautiful she was and how much she truly did mean to him. As he watched her sleep he couldn't believe his luck to have found someone to love and who loved him in return for just being Harry. Not because he was The Chosen One or The Boy Who Lived; but because he was just Harry. Watching her sleep like this he could see waking up like this for the rest of his life. But then the same insecurities crept into his mind _maybe she would be better off with out me. She would be safer away from me, that's for sure. Maybe I can send her into hiding. I could be her secret keeper and send her to Grimmuald Place. But God knows I'd miss her. On the other hand she would be safer away from the action. _

Harry was jolted out of his musings by Ginny, "Harry, please be quiet. I'm trying to sleep" she said with out opening her eyes.

"I'm sorry, love, but I wasn't talking." Harry replied

"I know. I could hear what you're thinking." This time she opened one eye to look at Harry, "And if you think you can get rid of me now, well then I guess you not all that smart after all." Moving her hand up from his chest to his cheek, she opened both eyes and said, "I love you Harry. Just you. And you are not sending me anywhere. I will be right here by your side through it all. And when it is over we will still be together because we love each other and not because you are some savior." Ginny moved into kiss Harry lightly on the lips, "besides, who else do you know that can throw a Bat Bogie Hex better than I can?"

Harry gathered her close into his embrace, "I'm sorry, Ginny. This will take some getting used to. I know you're strong and can take care of yourself, but you have to understand it's in my nature to protect. And there is no one I want to protect more than you. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you." Harry felt hot tears prickle behind his eyes. For the first time he knew what it was like to be loved unconditionally by someone else. Of course the whole Weasley clan cared for him and it could be said that Mrs. Weasley loved him like a son, but this was different. Mrs. Weasley had, at first, taken pity on him, a lost little boy looking for Platform 9 3/4. Ginny loves him for him and not out of some sense of duty. "Just give me time Ginny. I can't promise that I will never try to get you to go somewhere safe, but remember I do that because I love you and want to make sure nothing happens to you." Harry pulled back and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

Ginny nodded and thought _it will all work out, Harry. I know it will._

Harry smiled down at her and leaned to kiss her on the lips when a loud crack announced the arrival of a house elf, "Harry Potter, sir" squeaked Dobby. "Dobby is happy to see you are awake now, Harry Potter, sir. Now Dobby is to be getting Professor Lupin. He is needing to be told when you is awake sir."

Harry disentangled himself from Ginny and sat up on the edge of the bed. He reached for his glasses, putting them on his face he said to Dobby, "Why don't you just take me to him, Dobby. I need to make sure he knows what happened." Harry tried to stand but found his legs would not support him. With a frantic look at Ginny he asked her, "What happened? I remember the vision and the talk I had with Voldemort but we didn't battle or anything in it. Why can't I stand?"

Dobby pushed Harry back onto the bed, "Harry Potter, sir you is not to be getting up yet. You were very weak when they brought you in. I heard Madame Pomfrey telling Miss Tonks you would have to stay for several days, perhaps a week here. Now, Harry Potter, sir I must deliver the message to Professor Lupin." With a loud crack, Dobby was gone and Madame Pomfrey was bustling from her office into the ward.

When she saw Harry sitting on the side of the bed she barked, "Just what do you think you are doing, Mister Potter? Back in bed with you, now!" She pointed her wand at Harry, "Don't make me force you. You are to take another dose of the dreamless sleep draught as soon as Professor Lupin has a chance to speak to you. I'll have on of the other house elves bring you something to eat if you hungry but you are not to get up. Do you understand me?"

Harry had never seen the hospital matron look so formidable. "Yes ma'am" he cowered. "I would love something to eat."

Madame Pomfrey nodded and headed back to her office to call for something to eat for her two charges all the while muttering to herself.

Harry settled back onto the bed beside Ginny and asked, "Do you think she would have made me get back in bed?"

Ginny had been silently laughing at the look on Harry's face, "Yes, Harry I think she would have forced you back into bed. Not that I mind, but you do need your rest."

Harry shot her a small glare then asked, "So what happened? How is it that we wound up in bed together again?" With a furious blush he added, "Not that I mind. It's nice waking up with you."

Ginny grinned like she had been given the keys to Gringotts, "I like waking up with you, too Harry." Sobering she said, "I'll tell you what happened, but only if you promise to stay here, in bed and try to not freak out."

From the doorway they heard Remus speak, "We'd like to know that too, Ginny." Harry and Ginny turned to se Remus leading the way into the hospital wing with Tonks, Mister and Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Professor McGonagall and Alastor Moody hot on his heals. The new comers all drew up chairs and sat down around the bed. Madame Pomfrey bustled back in followed by a house elf carrying a tray heavily laden with food.

"Headmistress," she squeaked, "I must object to all these people. These children need their rest, not an inquisition."

"Poppy, I promise not to wear them out, but it is important that we find out what happened this morning between these two" Professor McGonagall said quietly. "We'll make it quick as we still have business to discuss."

Madame Pomfrey huffed her way over to the bed and had the elf place the tray on the bed between Harry and Ginny, "Fine! But they must eat while you talk and I insist they take another dose of dreamless sleep draught as soon as you are done."

Remus spoke up, "Of course, Poppy. They do need their rest and I will personally make sure both take a whole dose." Madame Pomfrey nodded, gave a cold stare to each adult as she made her way back to her office. "Now, Ginny, please tell us what happened this morning."

Ginny told them of the bits of the nightmare she had witnessed. "I don't think I saw all of it. The visions came in flashes like pictures. I saw Voldemort in a graveyard, then I saw him tie up Snape, then he was using the torture curse. The vision shifted and I saw Snape in the dungeon being horsewhipped both by Voldemort and McNair. It was horrible." Ginny had tears streaming down her face, "I could hear him scream in pain."

Harry pushed the tray down the bed and gathered Ginny close all the while murmuring words of comfort. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Mrs. Weasley recoil in horror and turn very pale. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed to comfort her daughter but was stopped by a hand on her arm belonging to Mister Weasley, "Don't Molly. Let him do it."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and turned into her husband's shoulder for comfort. Remus nodded and turned to Harry, "Can you add anything to that, Harry?"

Harry, not letting go of Ginny, spoke with a shaky voice, "The graveyard he was in is the one my mum and dad are buried in. He said something about an army of inferi. But I don't think that was something that was going on right now. It was near twilight and I had the dream this morning. Just before I was found, he realized I was in his mind. He offered for me to join him. And he knows about Ginny and me."

Mrs. Weasley gasped again and broke away from her husband to sit beside Ginny. She placed an arm around her daughter saying, "Don't worry, dear. We'll send you away. We'll put you in hiding till this is all over."

Ginny raised her head from Harry's shoulder and with a look of determination and in a steady voice said, "You will not. I'm not leaving. You all said Harry and I are somehow connected and we need to be together. And I'm not leaving Harry. He needs me, needs all of us and I am staying."

Mrs. Weasley swelled in anger, "Ginerva Molly Weasley, you will listen to me and do as I say!"

"No, mum. I will stay here, skip my sixth year and work with Ron, Hermione and Harry to get ready for what is to come." Softening her voice and turning to her mother to take her hand she continued, "Mum, I will not hide. I know Ron has already used this argument on you but now I am too, I have chosen to do what is right not what is easy. I will fight beside Harry. And when it's over he and I will have our life together. Mum, I love Harry and I absolutely will not abandon him."

Mrs. Weasley began to weep silently. Mister Weasley moved to sit in the chair beside his wife, "There, there, dear. We knew this day would come. Our babies are grown and we should be proud of the decisions they've made."

"Oh Arthur, I am proud of them, it's just too soon for them to be this grown up." Mrs. Weasley wailed.

Remus spoke up, "Is there anything else we need to know, Harry?"

"No, sir. But I do want to know if you are going to do anything to help Snape. As much as I truly loathe the man, no one deserves to be whipped like that." Harry answered.

"I don't think there is much we could do for him, Harry. Dumbledore's portrait says he knew that Severus would have to kill him but that still does not make the situation any easier to take. And with him gone, we have no one on the inside to give us information." McGonagall shook her head, "Besides, I don't know if the risk is worth it. It seems we are loosing Order members left and right. We have to concentrate on keeping you safe and making sure you are ready for what is to come."

Harry nodded, "I understand what you're saying but if there is any way, I think something needs to be done or at least try to be done."

Moody spoke up for the first time, "Boy, that man has been nothing but horrible to you. Why, all the sudden are you taking up for him?"

"I can answer that" Ginny spoke up, "It's because Harry never wants anyone to suffer like that. He really does have a big heart and where as he will never be best mates with Snape…" Ginny trailed off with a quick look from Harry.

Remus looked between the two teenagers sitting on the bed and knew there had been some form of silent communication take place. He was sure that Ginny was going to say something else, something that might enlighten the true reason Harry wanted Snape to be found. "Alright, Harry. We will see what we can do. Now you two need to take the potion and go back to sleep. One of us will sit with you tonight in case you need anything."

Kingsley spoke up, "I'll stay. It was supposed to be my night to stay with Harry anyway."

Harry nodded, "Thanks. Thanks all of you for worrying so much about us." Remus handed the dreamless sleep draught to each and watched as they both downed the potion.

After Harry and Ginny had drifted back to sleep Remus turned to his companions, "Any ideas?" No one spoke up. "I didn't think so. Let's all think on it and meet again tomorrow. We can deal with Dumbledore's will then, right?" McGonagall nodded her head in the affirmative. Turning to Kingsley Remus said, "Wake me or Tonks if you need something."

Kingsley nodded, "Will do, Remus. Now take Tonks back to bed before she falls out of the chair." No on had noticed Tonks drift off to sleep sitting up in the chair beside the bed. "Poor thing, I hated getting her up Thursday night but we sure needed the help. Let her know she is off through Tuesday when she wakes. She'll need to report back in on Wednesday so we can file her notes on Bill's first full moon."

Remus said, "Of course. Good night, all." He picked Tonks up out of the chair and carried her back to his quarters.

Mister and Mrs. Weasley followed after being reassured by Kingsley that he would wake them as well should Harry or Ginny needed anything. Kingsley settled into a squishy arm chair with the book he had been reading earlier to watch over Harry and Ginny during the night.


	16. Ron and Hermione

Ron and Hermione slept until early in the evening. Ron was the first to wake. He was slightly disoriented when he opened his eyes to find a brown braided ponytail across his chest and an arm across his waist. Then Ron remembered he was in Hermione's room and had slept, with her, in her bed. He couldn't help the rather large grin that split his face. He thought to himself _I could sure get used to this._ Ron turned his head to gaze down at the top of Hermione's head. He could smell the clean sent of the shampoo she used and the light scent of flowers he had only dreamt about. Reluctant to disturb her, Ron tried to ease out of the bed. Hermione shifted in her sleep and withdrew her arm from around his waist. Ron took the opportunity to jump up and rush to the bathroom finally realizing it had been an over-full bladder that had woke him up.

Hermione shifted again in her sleep and reached out her hand. When she did not find the warm body that had been next to her for the past several hours, Hermoine came fully awake. Looking around the room she realized the sun was no longer filtering through the curtains and the room was almost pitch black. She picked up her wand and lit the lamps, thinking to herself _I guess it was a dream. I thought Ron had been here. I guess he left after I went to sleep._ Hermione missed the fact that his shirt was still on Ginny's bed and his shoes were still on the floor. Hermione got up and walked over to the closet where she had placed her things. Pulling out a pair of jeans, a clean t-shirt and clean underwear, she moved back over to her bed to dress. She had just pulled off her nightshirt when she heard a strangled groan from behind her. Holding the shirt to herself, she spun around to see Ron emerging from the bathroom. She saw a look of what could only be described as raw desire in his eyes. Ron had a white-knuckled grip on the doorframe and looked as if he was in pain. "Ron, are you okay?"

Ron nodded and moved toward Hermione. Speaking in a rough voice, "My God, Hermione, you really are beautiful." Not trusting himself Ron stopped just short of Hermione. He reached out a hand and tucked a bit of hair behind her ear that had escaped her braid. "I know I've seen you in swimming suit, but with your hair tousled from sleep and your skin, it has a delicate glow that seams to shimmer in the lamp light." Taking another step closer he whispered, "I just want to..." taking a deep breath to try and keep from embarrassing himself he changed what he was going to say, "You really are beautiful."

Ron made to step back away from Hermione but she had other ideas. Gathering her courage, Hermione stepped up to Ron, looking deep into his eyes she dropped her shirt and wrapped her arms around Ron's neck. She stood on tiptoes and kissed him hard. Ron's arms automatically wrapped around her waist and pulled her in close. But he found he couldn't keep his hands still. They traveled up and down her back, onto her hips and caressed her buttocks. Ron heard Hermione moan and moved to deepen the kiss. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, waiting for her to grow more comfortable with the new intimacy. They had kissed like that once before, but it was all still very new to Hermione.

Following instinct, Hermione opened her mouth to Ron's exploration. It was not long before she initiated exploration of her own. She traced Ron's lips and tentatively entered his mouth. Hearing him moan spurred her on. She broke off the kiss and moved her lips to his jaw line. She nibbled at the slight stubble she felt there and rubbed her cheek along the same spot.

Ron bent his head and began to nibble Hermione's ear. The slight stubble rubbing along her cheek and eventually neck sent a delighted shiver through her. Ron brought his hand back up her sides, brushing the swell of her breasts that were pressed against him. Ron could feel them swell and her nipples harden in reaction to his ministrations. Feeling his control slipping Ron began to slow down. This is not how he wanted their first time to be. He didn't want some hurried shag in a school dorm room but wanted to give her romance for their first time. Ron rested his hands back on her hips and captured Hermione's lips in a light kiss. Breathing raggedly he leaned his forehead against hers. He opened his eyes and gazed into Hermione's deep hazel eyes, noticing the gold and green flecks and how big her pupils were. He saw confusion in here eyes. Ron took another deep breath and said, "Wow."

Hermione grinned just a little and said, "Yeah…wow." Finally realizing she had dropped her shirt and was pressed rather intimately against Ron, Hermione blushed furiously, "Um…Ron…could you please close you eyes. I need to…um…I need to get dressed."

Ron chuckled, "yeah, I'll close my eyes but I want you to remember that you really are beautiful." With his own blush creeping up his face, "all of you." Ron closed his eyes and felt Hermione move away from him.

After assuring herself she was sufficiently covered Hermione called over her shoulder, "you can open your eyes now."

Ron opened his eyes, "Just let me go change and we'll find where everyone is eating tonight."

Hermione walked into the common room going over what just happened in her mind _I'm sure glad I had that talk with Tonks last night. Heavens knows what kind of trouble I could get us into. Or rather we could get into together._

Ron stood under the cold shower in his bathroom replaying the same events. _I've got to be more careful. I can't let myself get out control. She deserves so much better than a quick shag on a school bed._ Turning of the water he jumped out of the shower and rushed to get dressed. He found Hermione staring into space in the common room. He walked up behind her and kissed the top of her head, "Come on love, let's go find out who made dinner."

"Is that all you ever think about, your stomach?" Hermione said with a laugh. She got up and grabbed his hand pulling him out the portrait hole. Believing someone would be in the hospital wing they headed there first. Walking into the hospital wing they spotted Kingsley keeping watch over Harry and Ginny. Hermione greeted him, "Hey Kingsley. Where is everyone?"

Kingsley sat his book down to answer, "let's see, Remus and Tonks have gone back to bed. McGonagall took of for parts unknown. Charlie is out in the forest taking care of a wounded unicorn. Fred and George are staying the night at their shop so they can do inventory tomorrow. And Ron's parents have gone off to bed as well. So it's just me left. Did you two need something?" Hearing Ron's stomach growl, he laughed, "Besides food."

Ron's ears turned red and he answered, "No. We were just wondering who or if someone cooked dinner. But we can do for ourselves. Do you want us to bring you anything?"

"No, I'm good here. That Dobby pops in every so often to ask if I need anything." Kingsley answered. "You guys should get some rest. I'm sure Harry and Ginny will keep us all on our toes come tomorrow. Madame Pomfrey is insistent that they not leave here for a week. So we will need your help keeping them here."

"Ohh…they're not going to like that, not at all," Hermione chimed, "But we'll do our best, won't we Ron?"

"Yeah. But now I think we should go get something to eat, please?" Ron said with a slight beg in his voice.

"Of course, Ron. We'll see you later Kingsley." Hermione said with a wave as they headed out the door of the hospital wing. "So Ron, what do you want for dinner? I guess we could go to the kitchens and see if there are leftovers. I'm sure Maryann would send up anything we wanted or we could just sit down there and eat."

As they made their way through the entrance hall Ron suddenly halted, "You stay here, I'll be right back." Ron rushed down the stairs that would take him to the basement kitchens. In less than ten minutes Ron reappeared carrying a basket. He offered his arm to Hermione, "Miss Granger, would you like to accompany me on a picnic?"

Hermione let out a most un-Hermione-ish giggled and placed her hand in the crook of his arm, "Why yes, Mister Weasley, I'd be delighted to."

Ron led them out the front doors and onto the Quidditch pitch. He pulled a blanket out of the basket, spread it on the ground, placed the basket on top and helped Hermione sit down. Nervously Hermione commented, "It's nice out tonight."

Ron grinned at her hearing the nervousness in her voice, "Yes, it is lovely but not nearly so as you." He handed her a container of salad and began pulling out the rest of the basket's contents, "Lets see there is fried chicken, some potato salad stuff, a plate of cheese and fruit, chocolate cake for dessert and two bottles of butterbeer." Pulling out a plate he asked, "What can I get for you?"

"I can," Hermione began but seeing that Ron was trying to be a gentleman she changed tracts, "I'd like a piece of chicken and some of the potato salad stuff." Ron fished out a piece of chicken and served her some potato salad.

"Here you go ma' lady." Ron handed her the plate and a bottle of butterbeer before taking some food for himself. They ate quietly for a few moments before Ron spoke up, "So do you think Ginny will skip her sixth year?"

"Yes. We were talking about that the other night. I really think she feels a bit out of place with some of those in her year and really wants to move up to be with us. And I think she can do it, too. We can help her study for the placement exams." Hermione continued, "You know I was offered to skip our second year."

Ron looked at her in amazement, "Really? Well that actually doesn't surprise me. You are the brightest witch of the age." Hermione blushed again, "No really, I've never met any one smarter. It's just thanks to you that I haven't failed anything so far."

"Oh Ron, you're making me blush." Hermione said, "Besides, you're very smart, too. Remember McGonagall's chess set you beat in our first year? I could never have gotten passed that thing. That was brilliant."

"Thanks, Hermione. It means a lot to me that you see me as smart," Ron said quietly.

After several minutes Hermione spoke up, "So do you think Bill will let Fleur continue with the wedding plans?"

Ron answered, "I hope so. She really does seem to love him and he loves her. I over heard him talking to dad a few days ago. He was really worried about this full moon. He didn't want to loose Fleur but at the same time he didn't want to tie her to his problem."

"Sounds like Professor Lupin. Tonks told me he spent the better part of the last year pushing her away. Said he didn't want to tie her down to his 'furry little problem'. But she wore him down in the end. And I think that's great. They both deserve some happiness and I'm glad they found it together."

Ron nodded, "Yeah they both have had a hard time of it. What with Sirius being gone and all. You know, I really miss him, too. I have no idea what Harry and Professor Lupin is going through. Harry didn't know him for long but he really had become attached to Sirius. And he was Tonks' cousin. She was really attached to him, also. But Professor Lupin, I mean he had just gotten his friend of how many years back only to have him die. I'm really amazed any of them are still functioning."

"No doubt I would be a mess. Look at what all Harry has been through. It's amazing he's not a really arse." Hermione looked off toward the forest, "So what do you think we're going to do here this summer?"

"No idea. Mum was too busy to tell me what McGonagall said and I didn't think today was the day to hunt her down and ask. Do you think Harry'll want to return for our last year?" Ron asked

"Ginny said he was. She said Harry told Professor Lupin that he wouldn't come back unless he was teaching defense. And when he found out that Professor Lupin had already been offered the job he jumped at the chance to come back. So it looks like we will be able to finish our seventh year. To tell you the truth, I'm glad we're coming back. When this is all over I still want to have finished my education. That way I can still apply for a job with the ministry or continue on to a university," Hermione said thoughtfully. "What do you want to do when this is all over?" She asked Ron.

"Oh I don't know. I mean will there be a point in becoming an Auror with Voldemort gone? There is part of me that thinks after what we're about to go through I might not want to be an Auror. Maybe I'll have had enough of fighting. But then I haven't really seen myself doing anything else for a long time. Or maybe I will just want to take some time off and do nothing." Looking back at Hermione he took her hand and continued, "The only thing I'm sure of is I'll want to spend as much time as I can with you."

"Me too, Ron." Hermione let go of his hand and lay back on the blanket to look up at the stars. "Do you ever wonder what life would be like had we not all met on the train that day?"

Ron settled in beside her, "I have thought about it and I realize no matter what, even if I wasn't friends with Harry, I'd still make the same choices to fight."

Hermione nodded, "I think I would, too." She moved over closer to Ron and he drew her into his embrace.

Ron and Hermione spent another hour lying out on the Quidditch pitch. They talked quietly of things they want to happen and softly caressing each other. Hermione would play with the buttons on Ron's shirt and Ron would lazily trace patterns on Hermione's back.

Both were startled out of a light doze by someone yelling at them "OY! You two," Came the voice of Charlie Weasley, Ron's older brother, "You'd better get back up to the castle before mum realizes you've been out here half the night. Ron you know she'd skin you alive for that."

Ron sat up, "What are you doing out here, then if it's so late."

"I was sitting with a young unicorn that had been injured. The poor thing, he got tangled in some briar bushes and got separated from his mum. Once I got his injuries dressed I just couldn't leave him all alone. So I waited till his mum came to find him. She saw I had helped her foal so she even came up to me with out trying to spear me." Charlie explained, "But never mind me. What are you two doing out her so late?"

Hermione spoke as Ron began repacking the basket, "We couldn't find anyone awake to eat with so Ron brought me out here for a picnic. I guess we fell asleep looking at the stars. "

"Uh huh," Charlie said with a note of disbelief, "Looking at the stars, were ya? Is that what they call it these days?"

Ron yelled at his older brother, "We were to just looking at the stars you perv."

Charlie chuckled at his brothers red ears, "Now you two get back up to the castle and get to bed. You _own_ beds. Or I'll have to tell mum."

"Ahh, Charlie come on. You know if you do that, she'll never give us a moment's piece. She'll dog our every step. Besides, you wouldn't want her to have to divide her attention away from Bill or Ginny now would you?" Ron said with a bit of inspiration.

"No fair playing the little sister card, Ronnie. But no I won't tell mum, just be careful. You really shouldn't be out here alone at night. We don't know just how safe it is here right now," Charlie said with a serious note.

"Alright, we'll be careful." Finishing packing the basket back up, Ron took Hermione's hand and asked Charlie, "You coming?"

"Naw. I'll stay in Hagrid's hut tonight. Fang is lonely with out him and I haven't' convinced McGonagall to let me bring him into the castle with me, yet. I'll see you guys for breakfast, though. Good night." Charlie turned and made his way toward Hagrid's hut.

Hermione looked at Ron's older brother's retreating back, "He really is a sweat heart, you know. Now we just need to find him a girlfriend."

"Why is it that women aren't happy till everyone they know is paired off?" Ron asked

"Well, speaking for me, I'm very happy and I just want everyone else around me to be happy, too," Hermione said planting a quick kiss on Ron's cheek. "Come on. We must still be tired if we were sleeping when Charlie found us."

Ron grumbled as he allowed himself to be pulled up to their dormitory and thought he portrait hole. Ron pulled Hermione to a stop and turned her to kiss her goodnight lightly on the cheek, "Goodnight, love. I'll see you in the morning."

Crestfallen Hermione looked up at Ron, "What, you're not coming with me?" Blushing she continued, "I've discovered I like sleeping beside you."

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Yes, you keep me warm and, well, it's nice to feel you beside me. But if you'd rather not…" Hermione trailed off.

"NO! Of course I'd rather sleep with you. You don't snore nearly as loud as Harry," Ron said with a cheeky grin, "Besides, it's nice to feel you beside me, too." They walked hand in hand into Hermione's bedroom where they found the covers on her bed turned down and Ron's pajama bottoms already laying on the bed. "Looks like those elves don't miss a trick, do they?"

Hermione turned her back and mumbled her response, "While you were in the shower earlier I asked Maryann make sure they were here when we got back."

"What? You did this?" Ron asked somewhat surprised.

Turning back to Ron, Hermione glared at him, "Yes I did and if you're going to make fun of me you can just go back to your own room."

Quickly Ron moved over to stand in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "No, its fine. I wasn't making fun. It just surprised me that you would want me to spend the whole night here with you. It's just unexpected, pleasant but unexpected." Seeing a small bit of hurt in her eyes, Ron quickly continued, "Hermione, of course I want to be with you. I like spending time with you, just being with you. I really wasn't making fun, this just doesn't…didn't seem like something you'd do."

Hermione nodded, "I'm sorry, Ron I guess my emotions are still running a bit high. Since I woke up this afternoon and you weren't there, I was sad to think you'd left after I went to sleep. But when you came out of the bathroom and told me…well you remember what you said…and what we did, I …I realized I liked having you around, having you be close. I'd like to be able to just reach out a hand to feel that you are still there. I felt safe. And I like the thought of being with you…you know."

Ron gaped at Hermione _was she saying what I think she's saying?_ "Hermione, you know I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you but I also won't push you into anything. I like holding you close and kissing you and touching you and one day I'm sure anything else will be just as wonderful." He placed a finger under her chin to force her to look into his eyes. Ron was immediately lost in her eyes, so much so he lost himself for a moment before he felt Hermione shift from one foot to the other. Mentally shaking himself, Ron continued, "Nothing will ever happen that you don't want to happen. Understand?"

Hermione nodded and taking a deep settling breath said, "I'll just go take a bath before bed."

"Okay, I'll be here when you get back. I'll just run grab a book to read."

Harry slept for what seemed like hours before he found himself once again in a dream. But this one was different. Harry saw a house with a large back garden. There were many trees that had to be hundreds of years old near by and flowers were blooming in the flowerbeds beside the back door. There were noises of many small children laughing somewhere out of sight. Near the back porch was a long wooden picnic table that had a tablecloth on it and an obviously very pregnant woman was putting plates and silver ware on the table. Harry could not see her face but from the back, by the long mane of red hair, he guessed it was Ginny. Out of the back door came another woman. This time he could see it was Hermione emerging from the house and she too was pregnant though not quite as pregnant as Ginny. Hermione made her way carefully to the picnic table carrying a large platter of fried chicken. Harry couldn't hear what was being said between the two. As he moved closer as what could only be described as a herd of children came flying around the corner being chased by Ron, Fred, George and Charlie. There were several redheads in the group and Harry could only guess that they must all be Weasley grandchildren. Harry watched as Ron spotted Hermione with the chicken still in her hands and rushed over to take the platter from her and lay it onto the table. Ron turned to Hermione and kissed her on the lips, caressed her pregnant belly and took off after the children again. The back door opened again and Mister and Mrs. Weasley came out carrying food along with Bill, Fleur, and three women Harry could not see the faces of and couldn't identify them, all carrying food or drinks. Watching as they all tried to corral the children to eat, Harry heard the whisper-like voice of Ginny in his mind, "_Harry…I can see what you're dreaming."_

In his dream, Harry turned his head to the right and saw Ginny as she is, "_Ginny, how is this possible?"_

"_I don't know" _Ginny replied, "_But I like it."_ Pointing to two of the children who looked to be twins, one boy and one girl, "_look, they have your hair and are wearing glasses. These are our children, aren't they Harry?"_

Harry blushed, "_Yes, I dream of this often it seems."_ Taking Ginny's hand Harry pointed to two other children who were also twins, but both girls, "_those two are ours, as well and see you, you're pregnant again. I dream of having lots of children and being surrounded by family, our family."_

It was Ginny's turn to blush, "_I dream of these things, too Harry. I have for a long time."_

Both Harry and Ginny watched the dream unfold before them. Children were fed and allowed to go play once again. The adults lingered a bit over their meal but soon, 'Uncle Fred' and 'Uncle George' were being begged to come and play, too. As the twins rose Harry was able to see the two women with them, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell. Harry noticed both had wedding rings on and he pointed this out to Ginny. Both of them silently laughed at the though of Ginny's trickster brothers settling down.

Then the dream began to change. Once again Harry was in a dungeon. He looked to his left and Ginny was still beside him. Harry thought, "_Ginny you have to go. You can't see this. Wake up! Do something but don't watch this."_

"_It's too late Potter," hissed a voice from in the darkness. _ _"I saw what you were dreaming. Children, Potter, you really think you'll live long enough to have children? I think Miss Weasley should stay. It's time the blood-traitor learns." They both watched as the cloaked figure of Voldemort moved into the light. In his hands was the whip and back between the pillars hung Snape. Harry and Ginny could see Voldemort advancing on Snape whip at the ready. He heard the sizzle and crack as the whip found its mark. Ginny cried out in shock and Harry tried to push her behind him. Voldemort laughed maniacally, "Trying to protect her are you Potter? I'm coming for her and you too." The whip flew again. _

_Ginny stepped in front of Harry and cried out, "You can't hurt us. You won't win. Harry WILL defeat you!" Ignoring Voldemort's laughter, Ginny turned to Harry, "It's just a dream. You can control it. You don't have to watch this, Harry." _

_Harry looked at Ginny and said, "You're right. I can control my dreams." With a great mental effort, Harry forced his eyes open._

"Ginny," Harry called out in his sleep. Ginny had sat up in the bed they were in and was stroking Harry's forehead. She knew he was having another nightmare about Voldemort torturing Snape and was trying to get him out of it. Suddenly Harry sat bolt-upright once again tossing Ginny from their bed. He saw Kingsley standing at the foot of the bed and Remus followed closely by Tonks coming through the hospital wing door.

Remus was the first to speak, "What happened?" he addressed his question to Kingsley.

Looking between Ginny and Harry Kingsley answered, "I'm not sure. Ginny sat up suddenly and began intently staring at Harry. Harry had began to get restless then he, too sat up suddenly and dumped Ginny onto the floor."

Ginny pulled herself off the floor, sat back on the bed and put her arms around Harry, "We were dreaming and both saw Voldemort begin to torture Snape again." She conveniently left out the first dream they had shared.

Remus interrupted Ginny, "What do you mean you were both dreaming?"

"Just what I said," Ginny replied shortly, "We were having the same dream. We could see and talk to each other. As I was saying, Harry tried to get me to leave the dream but I reminded him that it was just a dream. That he could control it and didn't have to watch Voldemort torture Snape. That's when Harry sat up and I landed on the floor, again."

Remus watched as Harry shuddered into Ginny's shoulder. Harry was very pale and drawn. He hardly looked any better than when they brought him just before lunch some fifteen hours ago. "Harry?" Remus said quietly.

Harry turned to face Remus, "I'm fine, really. It's just not a pleasant thing to have that forced upon you." Letting go of Ginny, Harry turned to face the adults around their bed, "I really don't want to talk about it. I'd just like to get to my own bed."

Madame Pomfrey had left her office when Remus and Tonks had entered the ward, "I think not, Mister Potter. You are both staying here for the next week."

Harry began to protest loudly, "NO! I want to go sleep in my own bed. I do not want to stay here. It smells too…too clean, it's disturbing," Harry said with a shudder.

Remus chuckled, "A bit like sleeping in your aunt's kitchen, eh Harry? But seriously Harry you both need to rest and not be running amuck in the castle."

Turning to address Remus with pleading eyes Harry said, "I promise. Straight to the dorms and straight to bed after a shower. Please. You know I hate it in here."

Madame Pomfrey made to protest this turn of events when Remus looked at her and spoke up on Harry and Ginny's behalf, "If they promise to go straight to bed, take what ever potions you say they need and come back here first thing in the morning for you to check them over, can they sleep in their own beds? Harry has an aversion to the smell of clean."

"I don't know. Mister Potter hasn't been very good so far to do as I say over the years. But if you promise, Remus, that _you_ will make sure they take their potions and go straight to bed and back here first thing in the morning, then they can go to their own beds." Harry began to get up from the bed, "But," Madame Pomfrey continued, "I will inform the house elves that if you are in distress that they are to bring you straight back here, no questions asked."

Harry and Ginny nodded in unison. Neither liked the idea of having a house elf watch them sleep but if that's what it took to get them sprung from the hospital wing, then that's what they would do. Ginny spoke up, "We promise. But one thing,"

Madame Pomfrey blew out an exasperated sigh, "I knew it. You two wouldn't want to follow three simple rules. Well, those are the conditions. Take it or leave it."

"No…No…I was just going to ask, if it's not too much trouble, could we please get something to eat?" Ginny said.

Tonks laughed and shook her head, "I know now for certain you're a Weasley. Bet you as much of a bottomless pit as Ron."

Madame Pomfrey blushed slightly, "Yes of course. You can ask the elves that take care of the head dorms to fix you something or there should be food in your kitchen. Now off with you two and I expect you back here as soon as you wake in the morning." Madame Pomfrey turned and headed back into her office.

Harry and Ginny looked at Remus questioningly, "What kitchen? We didn't see a kitchen in the head's dorm."

Remus said, "I'll have Maryann meet you two in the common room. Now you heard Madame Pomfrey, off to bed." As Harry and Ginny got up to follow everyone else out of the hospital wing Remus called over his shoulder, "And make sure you call us if you need anything. Anything at all, understand?" Remus gave Harry a pointed look, "I'm serious."

Harry nodded and turned to take the staircase that would take them to a shortcut to the head dorms. When they arrived it was to find not one, bur four house elves. Maryann spoke up as all four bowed Harry and Ginny into the common room, "Master Potter, Mistress Weasley, I am Maryann. I am in charge of the head's dorms and they are Tinsley, Jamie and Drue. They report to me and help take care of this dorm. If either of you ever need anything, whether in these rooms or out, just call for one of us and we will take care of you."

Harry and Ginny were take aback at this welcome. Once he got over the shock of the house elves bowing to him, Harry walked over and squatted down in front of the four, "Please, don't call me Master anything, it's Harry, just Harry."

Ginny squatted beside Harry, "And I'm Ginny, not Mistress Weasley."

Maryann nodded, "Professor Lupin said you were hungry and we are to show you your kitchen. Then we are to make sure you both take the potions Madame Pomfrey sent up. That is unless you'd be wanting a bath first. Then we are to make sure you are tucked into bed." The three elves nodded behind Maryann in unison.

Harry chuckled. Maryann reminded him of Mrs. Weasley with her commanding manner in taking charge of a situation, "Yes, we are hungry and I don't know about Ginny, but I want a shower before I get into bed."

"Of course, Master Harry. The handle to the kitchen door is hidden behind the portrait of fruit. Just tickle the banana and the handle will appear. There is a wide selection of foods in the icebox and pantry. If you want something else just call for us. One of us will return in 20 minutes to draw a bath for you, Master Harry." And with a loud crack all four elves left Harry and Ginny.

Harry and Ginny ate their full of what they could find in the kitchen and as promised 20 minutes later the elf named Drue reappeared in the kitchen, "Master Harry, Mistress Ginny, can I draw a bath for either of you? Or are you ready for bed?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't suppose I can get you to call me just Harry with out the Master bit?"

Drue shook his head and looked scandalized, "I is already feeling bad for not calling you by your sir name but Dobby has told us of your kindness to house elves so I will call you by your first name but also Master as you are deserving of the title, sir."

Harry nodded his head, "Okay, I am going to take a shower."

Drue snapped his fingers and said, "You will find the shower running and the room is being heated. I have placed towels out for your use and your pajamas and house coat are in the bathroom as well." Turning to Ginny, Drue said, "I am sorry Mistress Ginny, but you will have to wait until Master Harry is done for your bath. Master Ron and Mistress Hermione are asleep in your room and I would not want you to disturb them."

Both Ginny and Harry gasped in shock. Ginny recovered first, "What? Ron and Hermione are in the same bed? Just exactly what has gone on here while we were asleep?"

Drue jumped back from Ginny obviously afraid of her sudden temper. He whimpered his response, "Nothing for them to be ashamed of, Mistress Ginny. They've done nothing but sleep. I promise Mistress Ginny, they've just slept there."

Ginny took a deep breath reining her temper under control, "I'm sorry, Drue. I did not mean to explode at you. It's just that my brother seems to be a bit of a hypocrite."

Harry stood back watching the scene before him trying to keep from laughing out loud. He realized his mistake when he heard the whisper in his mind that told him Ginny was listening to what he was thinking, _"don't you dare laugh at me Potter. I'll have Ron's arse for this, just you watch!"_

Harry stepped back to get out of the way of anything Ginny might try to throw, "Ginny, love why don't you take a bath first. I can wait till morning for a shower."

Ginny glared at Harry, "No Drue has started the shower for you. Go get it over with while I think of something appropriate to do to my dear brother."

Harry all but ran out of the room. He had seen that look in Ginny's eyes before and knew that Ron should fear for his life if not his hide.


	17. Escapes

After almost a week of being tailed wherever they went, Harry and Ginny began to make plans for their escape. They waited till the night Remus and Tonks had returned from London and everyone was busy enjoying a huge meal prepared by the house elves but supervised by Mrs. Weasley. Harry was the first to slip out during dinner muttering something about needing to use the bathroom to Ron. About ten minutes later, Ginny left saying she was tired and was going to bed early. No one thought twice about this since they had all spent the better part of the last several days trying to get both Ginny and Harry to rest more.

Ginny sprinted down a corridor and up several flights of stairs till she was at the top of the Astronomy tower where Harry waited for her with his Firebolt. The plan was to take a fly around the Hogwarts grounds. As Ginny approached Harry standing on the ramparts, she noticed his face was stained with tears, "Harry, we don't have to do this. We should have met somewhere else."

Harry turned to see Ginny standing in the moonlight, "No, Ginny. I'd have to come up here sooner or later and I'd rather come up here the first time with you. I was just remembering all that happened up here that night. I was so angry at him, at Dumbledore, for immobilizing me. I could have done something to stop it, I'm sure."

"No, Harry, I don't think you could have," Ginny said, taking Harry's hand. "What happened that night is what was supposed to happen, no matter how much we want to change that. If you had not been immobilized and under your cloak, you most likely would have been killed. And you don't want that, do you Harry? You don't want to die?"

Harry shook his head, "No, not that I haven't thought about it." Seeing Ginny's shocked face he continued quickly, "Not like that, I have never thought of doing my self in. But when Voldemort possessed me in the Ministry, there was so much pain that I wanted to die. I wanted to die to end the pain and because I'd get to see my mum, dad and Sirius." Turning to look deeply into Ginny's eyes he said, "I do not want to die, especially now that I've so much to live for."

Ginny's eyes welled with tears, "Oh Harry, you've always had so much to live for." Ginny embraced Harry and he held her tightly for several long minutes.

Taking a deep breath he pulled back a bit, "Now, we'd better get going or else everyone will begin to wonder where we are and we'll have to listen to your mum yell at us for taking off." Harry climbed onto his broom and pulled Ginny in front of him. He kicked off hard from the rampart and zoomed toward the Quidditch pitch. Neither of them noticed the pink haired witch emerge onto the rampart after they took off or the werewolf patronus she sent back into the castle.

Harry flew them around the pitch, over the lake and around the castle then back to the pitch. All the while they were both smiling and laughing at the freedom they had not felt in a week. Both had been banned from using magic as Madame Pomfrey said they would need to rebuild their magical reserve. At hearing this, Mrs. Weasley had confiscated both their wands. Then she had set various inhabitants of the castle the job of keeping them company. Which everyone knew to mean, 'make sure they don't lift a finger for themselves and make sure they are never alone'. Ron and Hermione had been given the bulk of this duty and as such neither couple had had much alone time over the past week.

Harry had been a little disappointed to find out that Remus and Tonks had been sent to London on Order business before he woke the Sunday morning after he and Ginny had been allowed to leave the hospital wing. Harry had hoped they could work on his mother's trunk during the week but he had promised Remus he'd wait for him to try and open the trunk.

Harry sat them down on the Gryffindor bleachers. Ginny slid lightly to her feet followed by Harry. They sat down and leaned back, looking up at the dark, star-light sky. Neither felt the need to talk. They were both very comfortable with each other and the silence that overtook them. And of course, neither saw Remus join Tonks on the Astronomy tower as the two adults stood watch over Harry and Ginny but giving them their much desired time alone and space.

Remus conjured chairs for them to sit in as they began their wait for Harry and Ginny to return to the castle. Tonks looked at the two chairs and waving her wand turned them into a cushy loveseat. Remus shook his head, "Alright Nymphadora, but you have to keep you hands to yourself. We are here to watch over the children, not grope each other," Remus finished with a cheeky grin.

Tonks was very happy that the teasing side of Remus seemed to be staying around, "Me? I'd never grope while on duty." She finished this by pinching Remus' bottom as he sat on the loveseat and smiling sweetly at him.

Remus chuckled and opened his arm to allow Tonks to settle into the crook of his shoulder neither of them knowing just how long Harry and Ginny's little adventure would take. They knew that Harry and Ginny could not leave the grounds for the wards preventing anyone from flying into or out of Hogwarts had been replaced shortly after Dumbledore's death.

Back out on the Quidditch pitch, Harry turned to Ginny, "do you mind if I take fly by myself? I haven't flown since before you won the Quidditch Cup."

Ginny nodded, "of course it's okay. I like watching you fly anyway."

Harry grinned, jumped on his broom and was off like a shot. He flew around and around the Quidditch pitch, faster and faster, laughing and carefree. He had not felt this wonderful in weeks. For a few brief moments he was free. There was no dark wizard out to kill him, he didn't have the fate of the world on his shoulders and whatever strange illness had befallen him and Ginny didn't seem to matter at that moment, he was free. Harry abruptly changed directions and flew out over the lake and around the castle. He spotted movement on the Astronomy tower and immediately headed back to Ginny. Landing lightly beside her he told her what he'd seen. They were trying to figure out how to get help with out being discovered by who ever was on the Astronomy tower when two people approached on one boom.

Remus spoke up first, "Harry, it's only us." Harry looked sharply at the two taking shape the closer they flew. "We were keeping watch over you two, trying to let you have some time to yourselves but remain close at hand if you should need anything. As I understand it, Molly confiscated your wands so we knew you'd be out here basically defenseless." Remus and Tonks landed beside Ginny and Harry in the stands. "Had you not flown over the tower, you probably never would have known we were there. We had planned to be back inside the castle before you came back onto the tower," Remus explained.

Tonks stood beside Remus eyeing Harry, "You really are a very talented flyer, Harry. I've never seen anyone change direction that well and that fast with out falling off their broom. If that'd been me, you'd have been fishing me out of the lake."

Harry smiled in thanks, "You just scared me as all. I didn't expect anyone to have noticed we'd gone and I certainly didn't expect anyone else to be on the tower." Looking at Remus he asked, "Sir, are we in trouble? I know we snuck away from dinner when someone is supposed to be with us all the time but that was driving us nuts. We couldn't stand another hour of being tailed around like toddlers."

Remus smiled, "No, Harry, you're not in trouble. Actually we'd been betting on when you two would make a break for it and take off by yourselves. If you'd have done it a day ago, I'd have won five Galleons. But I think that Arthur had the most faith in you two, he'll be happy to collect his winnings."

Harry and Ginny gaped at this information, "You were betting on us?" Ginny asked incredulously, "You mean to say you lot bet on when Harry and I would crack under pressure of always being watched and take off on our own just to have some peace and quiet? I can't believe this."

Tonks spoke up, "I bet you'd do it the first night you were out of the hospital wing. I know I would have."

Ginny snorted, "Well I'd better be getting a wonderful birthday present if dad's just won five Galleons." She didn't notice Harry pale at the mention of her birthday. He still hadn't figured out what to get her and his talk with Tonks had really left him more confused.

"We'd better get back into the castle before Molly has a search part out for us. We promised you'd only be gone an hour, two at the most even if we had to drag you back in," Remus said starting to climb onto his ancient Shooting Star and offering a hand to Tonks. Harry nodded and mounted his Firebolt pulling Ginny back in front of him. The four of them landed back on the Astronomy tower and disappeared back into the castle. Remus turned to go toward where everyone would still be eating, "I'll just go and let them know your back safely. I assume you're heading to your rooms?" At their nod Remus continued, "I'll tell them you've gone up to bed and that no one need follow, that you're okay on your own for a wile."

Harry said, "Thanks Professor." Turning to Tonks he said, "Want to walk with us?"

Taking the hint, Tonks said, "Sure, I need to get something from Remus' rooms anyway."

Remus took off in the opposite direction of the trio and once he was out of earshot Harry began to question Tonks, "How long are you back for?"

Tonks said, "We'll be here till Monday night then we've got to head out again."

Harry nodded, "So we could have Professor Lupin's party Saturday night?"

Ginny asked, "What party?"

Harry answered, "I want to throw a congratulations party for Professor Lupin and to show my appreciation for everything he's done for me. And since we missed his birthday this seems as good a reason as ever."

"That's a brilliant idea, Harry," Ginny exclaimed, "Can I help?"

"I was counting on it. Because if we are going to have it this Saturday that only leaves us two days to plan it and to get presents and things here," Harry said a bit dismayed.

Tonks butted in, "Now Harry, I agreed to help you but you promised you wouldn't sneak out of the castle to buy presents," she said almost sternly.

"I _know_ Tonks," Harry said exasperatedly, "but I haven't much gold with me and with Bill still off work he can't get any out for me. I have a couple of ideas of things I'd like to get him; I just hope I have enough gold."

"We can pool our gold, Harry," Ginny offered, "I've been saving for a while now. Not for anything special just saving it and I can't think of anything better to spend my money on than a present for Professor Lupin."

"Okay but on one condition, anything we get is from both of us, no matter what. Okay?" Harry stated. Ginny nodded in agreement and Harry continued, "So, Tonks what first? I guess we need to fix a place and then I bet Ginny's mum will help make some of the food, and we need to let everyone know."

"Yeah, Harry that all sounds fine but I think you're missing one important detail," Tonks added, "You need to ask McGonagall for permission to hold a party. Now I was never one to follow the rules but you need to ask her. Besides I'm sure she'd want to attend and would be very hurt if you didn't invite her to a party in her school."

"Okay, I'll ask her first thing in the morning. But we need to get back to the dorm so we can get you the gold and the list of things I want you to buy." Harry and Ginny left Tonks to return to dinner while they returned to their dormitory to discuss what they wanted to buy for Remus.

The occupants of the castle were very busy over the next two days. Everyone Harry and Ginny had approached and jumped at the idea of helping plan a party for Remus. Mrs. Weasley was indeed baking everything she could remember Remus ever eating in front of her and knitting him two new jumpers. Ron and Hermione had pooled their resources and had sent gold with Fred and George to buy a present for Remus. Once he was feeling up to it, Bill and Fleur had even traveled to London to shop in Diagon Alley and to retrieve more gold for Harry from his vault at Gringotts. Everyone was excited to have a reason to let their hair down and celebrate. McGonagall had even instructed the house elves to help Mrs. Weasley prepare and to help keep Remus unaware of the preparations going on around him.

Everything was set for Saturday night. Harry had decided to use the Room of Requirement to hold the party. He knew that the room would provide anything they had forgotten and it was the easiest to decorate and clean up as the room would do all that for them. So at 5:30 Saturday Harry was walking past the bare wall across from the portrait of dancing trolls thinking _we need a place for a party for Moony, we need a place for a party for Moony, we need a place for a party for Moony._ As he made the third pass a door appeared much to the amazement of many of the people standing there with Harry. He opened the door and found a perfect room for their party.

There was a long table to put the food and drinks on along one wall. Several small tables and many chairs were scattered throughout the room. There was an old record player playing softly in one corner and muted lamps shown from every where giving a soft glow to the room. A large table appeared in the middle of the room beside a chair under which hung a banner saying CONTRAGULATIONS PROFESSOR LUPIN. Everyone moved into the room. Mrs. Weasley sat down the pies she had been hovering near by and turned to Harry, "It's perfect! We can put the food and drinks over there and the presents on the table beside the chair."

A loud pop announced the arrival of Dobby, "Harry Potter, sir, Professor Lupin is trying to go to dinner and is looking for everyone."

Harry started out the door calling over his shoulder, "I'll be right back with him!"

Harry ran toward Remus' quarters skidding to a halt just as Remus came through the portrait hole. Seeing Harry out of breath Remus drew his wand and asked, "What's the matter Harry? Someone in trouble?"

"No, no. I didn't mean to frighten you it's just, well I thought if you had some time before dinner we'd try to get into mum's trunk," Harry panted.

Stowing his wand Remus said, "Oh, okay. But not too long, I'm starved." Harry began to lead Remus toward the Room of Requirement and away from his own dorm, "Harry," Remus inquired, "aren't we going to your dorm?"

"No sir. I took the trunk to the Room of Requirement thinking the room itself might be able to help us if we need," Harry said. Harry had worked out how he was going to get Remus to the party without tipping him off as to what was really happening. As they approached the hallway outside the room Harry saw a flash of red disappear around the corner and knew that Ron was on his way back into the room to tell the others they were on their way. Harry paced three times back and forth outside the room and opened the door to allow Remus to precede him into the darkened room. Everyone inside yelled "SURPRISE!" and Remus was momentarily rooted to the spot. Harry gently nudged him in the back and said softly, "Go on, sir. It's all for you. They're all here for you."

Remus turned to look at Harry and then back to the room and in a choked voice said, "I don't know what to say." Turning back to Harry he continued, "I…you, you did all this for me?" Harry nodded and Remus did the only thing he could think of, he hugged Harry and whispered so no one else could her, "Your dad and Sirius were the last ones to throw me a party, Harry." Remus pulled back and his eyes were shining. He swallowed hard in effort to keep the tears at bay when Tonks came dancing up to Remus, hips gyrating to the music.

She grabbed his hands and drug him into the room, "Come on Remus, let's dance!" That seemed to break the bit of tension in the room and everyone began talking at once. Harry watched at Tonks as she wiggled around and as Remus looked horrified at the thought that she expected him to join in her bizarre dance. Tonks placed her hands on Remus' hands and guided them to her hips. She then placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned her head on his chest changing dance steps to something more sedate. Harry chuckled at the sight. Here was, what some would call stuffy, dignified Professor Lupin dancing with the, literally, most colorful woman in the room. Tonks' hair was an even brighter shade of pink than normal. Her robes were a violent purple and the pants she had on were a clashing shade of red. There was no doubt that Tonks had her own style and loved it.

Harry felt Ginny put a hand on his arm as she stepped up beside him taking in the scene he was watching, "They are good together, don't you think?" she inquired.

"Yeah, I'm glad to see him happy. You know what he told me? He said my dad and Sirius were the last ones to throw him a party. I want to make sure he is never alone again, Ginny," Harry answered with a heavy sigh.

"He won't be. He has Tonks, and you and the rest of us. We all care for him, too you know" Ginny replied as she took Harry's had and led him toward where others had begun dancing.

Harry shook his head, "No, Ginny, you know I can't dance."

"Sure you can, Harry. You just haven't had much practice. Just follow the music," Ginny countered as she placed her hands on Harry's shoulders and his hands automatically coming to her waist, "Nothing fancy, just listen and move to the music."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley watched as their youngest child led the boy who had become like an eighth child to them out onto the dance floor and coax him into what passed as dancing, "See Molly, they are in love. We aren't going to have to worry about this other business."

"Do you really think so, Arthur? Do you really think they have what it takes? They're so young. I mean I know it would be devastating if they were to loose their magical ability but they'd live, they'd survive. But poor Harry, he has such worries resting on his shoulders. How in the world is he supposed to defeat You-Know-Who? He's just a boy, Arthur," Mrs. Weasley asked of her husband.

"Now, Molly, we had agreed no more of this You-Know-Who business. If we can't call him by name how can we ever overcome our fear of the unknown? It's Voldemort, Molly. Now come on, say it," Mr. Weasley encouraged his wife.

Mrs. Weasley looked up at her husband with fear shining in her eyes. She nodded and whispered, "Voldemort. There, I've said it. I think that's enough of that talk for tonight." Mr. Weasley laughed as he guided his wife into a dance where they stood.

Harry looked around the room and realized that the people here represented many of the ones who would stand with him when the time comes. Many of the Order members had showed up for Remus' party and many of the Hogwarts staff who were still at the school over the summer were here as well. After a while, Harry disengaged himself from Ginny and made his way over to where the table was laden with the presents people brought. He stood on a stool that appeared when he thought he needed one and announced, "I think it's time for presents. Professor if you will?" Harry jumped down and indicated the chair beside the table.

Remus made his way over to the chair and saw the mound of presents beside it. Turning to the crowd at large, "You lot shouldn't have done this. The party is surly enough."

Ginny who had been right beside Harry spoke up, "But we wanted to, sir. We wanted to show you how much you've come to mean to us and for doing such a spectacular job at Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Everyone nodded in agreement and from the back of the crowd came two voices chanting, "PRESENTS! PRESENTS!" Fred and George made their way toward where Remus sat all the while chanting. When they stood in front of them they said in unison, "We learned loads from you. It's the least we could do."

Everyone clapped and Remus began opening his presents. Fred and George gave him a selection of theDefensive line from their shop. Mrs. Weasley had had time to knit three new jumpers and included a large bar of Honeydukes best chocolate. Mr. Weasley had ventured into Muggle London and bought him several chocolate bars sold in a convenience store not too far from the Leaky Cauldron. Ron and Hermione's gift was several new quills and a leather-bound journal for him to write in. Ron announced, "I wanted to get you something else but Hermione said you'd prefer this." Everyone laughed realizing just how much Ron did care for Hermione that he had taken her advice and allowed the purchase of something he deemed totally useless.

Several of the Order members got together and bought Remus a brand new Foe Glass. Professor McGonagall handed him a box and said, "Dumbledore wanted you to have this. It was his. His portrait told me where he had left it." Remus opened the box and inside was the watch that Dumbledore had carried that had twelve hands on it.

Remus stared at it opened mouth and tried to push it back at her, "I can't accept this. It should go to his family or someone else."

"I told him you'd say that. But I was instructed to make sure you took it. And besides, Remus you know he had no family left that we can find. He considered you part of his family," McGonagall said with a crack in her voice. Remus could only nod as he gently placed the watch back into the box.

Next came Tonks' present. She had purchased him two new set of work robes as well as clothes that had obviously came from Muggle London. She had even gotten him a Weird Sisters t-shirt that matched hers, though nobody thought he'd ever wear it. Remus protested her extravagance, "Tonks you spent too much money."

"No I didn't. You've seen my flat. Where else would I spend my salary," Tonks said with a grin, "And besides, my new job came with a raise. It's only right I should share some with you."

Remus began to protest again but Mr. Weasley cut in, "I wouldn't bother arguing, Remus. She's determined. She got you, didn't she?"

Remus just shook his head and muttered, "We'll discuss this later."

He reached for the last two boxes on the table. Harry spoke up, "Those are from Ginny and me. We got Bill's help with the second one so open the small one first." Inside was a new wrist watch that was charmed to set multiple alarms, "I figured you could use that when it comes time to start taking the wolfsbane again."

"Thanks Harry and Ginny. But you two shouldn't have spent your money on something like this. The charms alone must have cost a fortune," Remus said with a slight blush.

Ginny spoke up, "You're worth it and more, sir." She had heard Harry thinking the same thing but beat him to the punch when it came to expressing it, "Now open the last one."

Remus unwrapped the last box. It was a bit larger that the others. He gasped as he pulled out a set of black dress robes, "Harry," Remus croaked, "I can't…this is too much."

Harry grinned, "There's more sir." Remus dug in the box coming up with a thick envelope. At his questioning glance Harry continued, "Its two tickets for a musical in muggle London called Les Miserables. There are also to certificates for dinner at a nearby restaurant. Bill said the dress robes would be fine as long as you had a suit under them so Madame Malkin's shop is expecting you to be fitted for a new suit. I didn't want to guess on the size for that." Even Tonks was momentarily stunned into silence. As the silence grew Harry became uncomfortable and shifted from one foot to the other. In a small voice he continued, "It's just that we just thought that when school started you and Tonks wouldn't be able to go out much and I wanted to make sure you got a real nice time out. It's because of me that we're all here at the school and not closer to London."

Ginny placed a comforting hand on Harry's back and whispered in his mind _"its okay, I think they're just stunned." _ Harry looked over his shoulder at Ginny and nodded.

Remus shook himself out of the stunned silence this last gift had put him into, "Harry I can not accept this. You've spent way too much money as it is on the watch."

Harry leaned over and quietly said, "You've seen my vault sir. And after Sirius died, I inherited most of his gold as well. There is more there than I could ever spend in this lifetime. Please take it Moony. I just want you to have a good time and so would Sirius."

From the back of the room Bill called out, "The tickets are non-refundable, Remus. If you aren't going to use them then maybe Fleur and I should go." That was enough to break the silence that had settled over the room.

Remus nodded his head jerkily in acceptance of Harry and Ginny's gift. Pulling them both into a hug he said, "Thank you. I'm sure we will have a lovely time."

From somewhere behind them they heard Tonks, "Oh bugger. This means I have to put on a dress doesn't it?" This caused the room to roar with laughter and allowed the party to continue.

As it approached 10 P.M. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley said their goodnights with instructions that Harry and Ginny were to be in bed soon. Before she walked out the door, Mrs. Weasley called over her shoulder, "And we'll talk about you two getting your wands back tomorrow." Harry and Ginny would have gone to bed that very minute if it meant the return of their wands. They had been without them for a week and both had felt a bit naked with out them. The departure of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley brought a general exodus from the party.

Finally all that was left were Tonks, Remus and the four teenagers. Remus looked at the four and said, "This was a very nice thing you did, all of you. Thank you very much. Now you'd better be getting into bed before Molly has your wands for another week."

Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione left the Room of Requirement talking excitedly about Remus' presents. Tonks turned to Remus and asked, "Did you have a good time, love?"

Pulling her into his arms he answered, "Very much so. Thank you, too. I know you helped the kids smuggle in the presents. And right under my nose. Who ever said you weren't any good at stealth?" Sensing the change in mood, the Room of Requirement offered soft, romantic music and dimmed the lights. It removed all but a couch and lit a fireplace along one wall beside the couch. Remus began to sway to the music with Tonks in his arms. He could smell the chocolate she had eaten during the party and the bit of butterbeer that had been spilled on her by one of the Weasley twins. But underneath those smells he could smell that which was uniquely Nymphadora. Even in his thoughts he couldn't seem to call her Tonks.

Slowly Remus danced them over to the couch and sat down pulling her down into his lap. Looking deep into her eyes he raised a hand and touched her cheek. Tonks leaned into the contact and closed her eyes as his thumb moved gently across her cheekbone. She felt his lips press gently against hers and brought her hands up around his neck. Tonks sighed as Remus deepened the kiss and their tongues began a dance of their own. First his sought to explore her mouth then hers sought entrance into his mouth. Remus brought the hand on her cheek down to rest on the point of her hip while his other hand traced lazy circles on her back. Tonks ran her hands through Remus' hair and down over his shoulders. She loved the feel of his shoulders. Despite always appearing to be underweight or underfed, Remus was powerful and Tonks could feel that power in his shoulders. Remus moved his mouth from her lips to her jaw line and began leaving feather light kisses along her jaw and down her neck just below her ear. This sent a delighted shiver through Tonks and she let out a small moan of pleasure. Tonks let her head fall back onto the arm of the couch to allow Remus more access to her neck. Remus hand that had been on her hip began to move over her stomach and onto her thighs.

Tonks began to unbutton Remus' shirt with one hand. She loved the feeling of his skin even though she knew Remus was self-conscious about the scars he bore from his transformations before the wolfsbane potion. Remus hand grazed the underside of Tonks' breast causing her to moan in pleasure, this time louder, "oh Remus." Spurred on by Tonks' obvious enjoyment at the touch, Remus hesitantly covered her breast with his hand and felt it swell and the nipple begin to harden. Utterly amazed that he could be causing this reaction, Remus opened his eyes and lifted his head to stare down at Tonks. He saw her head thrown back, a slight blush across her skin and her chest rapidly rising and falling. Feeling Remus lift his head, Tonks opened one eye just barely to look at Remus. She saw a look of pure joy and love on his face. In a husky voice she asked, "Something wrong, love?"

All Remus could do was shake his head no before lowering his head to capture her lips in a passion and love filled kiss. Tonks continued to stroke the exposed flesh of Remus' chest, feeling him shudder as her fingertips traced his collarbone. Tonks sat up and placed a kiss to his neck and moved down to kiss his collarbone grazing her teeth across the skin. Remus hand began to explore Tonks breast, first one then the other till both were swollen and the nipples rock hard. Tonks could feel Remus desire rise as it pressed into her hip. She wiggled her bottom a bit just to see what reaction she'd get from him. She was not disappointed as he groaned, "Nymphadora, oh what you do to me." Tonks smiled into his chest and wiggled her bottom just a bit more and heard him grunt, "Careful. Wouldn't want to damage anything now would we?"

Tonks gave a small giggle and looked up at Remus, "I love you," she said simply.

"And I love you, my nymph," Remus said bringing his hand back up to her face. He pulled her tight against his chest hugging her close to him. They had come to a decision and both had agreed that their first intimate encounter would not be at the school. Remus allowed his hand on her back to return to drawing lazy circles and his other hand returned to rest on her hip. Tonks brought her hands between them and curled herself more comfortably onto Remus' lap. She enjoyed being close to Remus, being in his arms.

With a deep sigh Tonks raised her head, "I guess we'd better get to bed ourselves. We have to head out to London again on Monday and I know you wanted to work out the training schedule for the kids before we left."

"Yes, I need to talk with Minerva and find a time to consult with Dumbledore's portrait. There are several things the kids need to learn and if Ginny really does want to skip sixth year, she will need all the help she can get. I also want to talk with Bill and make sure he is still doing well. He said something in passing about returning to work next week. I guess he is going a bit stir crazy here with little to do but talk over wedding plans." Remus helped Tonks to stand and they walked out of the room together.


	18. Training

A/N: This chapter and the next few will contain things that are not cannon and could possibly be considered an AU. Enjoy

Over the next two weeks Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry worked hard at the tasks they were given. Tonks had insisted on physical conditioning that included running in the morning followed by weight training and much to the boys horror, yoga, "Trust me boys, you'll thank me later when you find new uses for your flexibility," Tonks said with a cheeky grin. She knew that Ron spent every night in Hermione's bed and Ginny spent her nights in Harry's bed. She trusted the kids to hold onto their hormones and kept their secret. But all the same she had fun teasing them about it whenever possible. She was just careful not to say anything in front of Mad Eye. She didn't want Mad Eye to start spouting about CONSTANT VIGALANCE.

Remus had spoken with McGonagall and the other teachers and had come up with a training schedule for the teenagers. Every morning they ran two miles and spent and hour weight training. Monday, Wednesday and Friday they then spent an hour with Tonks doing yoga. Then after lunch on Mondays they spent two hours with Remus in the Room of Requirement practicing defensive magic, and another hour working on offensive magic and non-verbal incantations. Harry and Ron had finally gotten the hang of the non-verbal magic and were now able to do simple spells with out uttering a sound. Ginny had surprised them all and was rapidly advancing to Hermione's level of non-verbal magic that included defensive as well as offensive spells and incantations.

Tuesdays after lunch found them down in the dungeons with Slughorn reviewing potions from their sixth year as well as brewing healing potions. They also worked on potions to help them change only part of their appearance as apposed to Pollyjuice Potion that would change their whole appearance. Wednesdays they would spend an hour in the hospital wing with Madame Pomfrey learning healing spells and the healing arts. Thursdays Hermione and Ginny would study Ancient Runes while Harry and Ron worked with Kingsley on Auror level training. Fridays they would spend an hour reviewing their week's lessons with McGonagall and would soon begin Animagi training with McGonagall after these review sessions. They had Saturday and Sunday free to study or do as they wished. However, Tonks had taken to surprising them at random intervals to test their reflexes and to see how many new spells they had learned.

To say their first week of training went badly was putting it mildly. All four fell into bed by 7:00 P.M. each night exhausted. They were slow in their run, weak in their weight training and behind in their spell work and potions. Each day more was expected out of them. As they began their second week, they fell into a routine.

Remus was gone again on this Monday so Tonks took over for him working on their offensive and defensive magic. She had arranged with McGonagall to take down the anti-apparation and disapparation spells down around the seventh floor so they could work on their apparition. As Ginny had never taken the lessons she was at a real disadvantage. Tonks began by side-along apparating with Ginny all over the seventh floor so she could feel the sensation.

When they returned to the Room of Requirement Tonks gave them each their destinations to apparate to. She had spoken with the portraits on the seventh floor to help her watch for Ron, Hermione and Harry as they spent an hour apparating from area to area looking for specific portraits and reporting back to Tonks. On one such trip back to the Room of Requirement Hermione asked Tonks if she was teaching Ginny the three D's. "Lord no, that stuff is rubbish. Had Twycross teach you from the Ministry?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes and I found them very helpful. Destination, Determination, Deliberation. I passed my exam on the first try," Hermione added with obvious pride in her voice.

Ginny giggled behind her hand and said, "Tonks, you forgot, Hermione follows the rules, _always._"

Hermione rolled her eyes and disapparated out of the room again as Ginny and Tonks laughed hardily. Turning to Ginny, Tonks became a bit more serious, "Okay Ginny you need to focus. Not all of that what Hermione said is rubbish. You do have to have a firm focus on where you're going and be very determined to get there. You step forward, turning on the spot disappear and reappear where you intend. Got it?"

Ginny nodded and stood up ready to give it a try. Tonks told her, "Just go to the other side of the couch. Simple really, not too far."

Ginny turned on the spot and reappeared behind the couch. She opened her eyes and seeing that she had done it, squealed in delight. Harry apparated into the Room of Requirement just in time to see Ginny reappear behind the couch. He stood there shocked, "Was that your first try, Ginny?" At her nod, he rushed over to her and planted a kiss on her lips and pulled her close. "Great job, Ginny. It took me weeks to get it done. Well, let's see then, how about over on the other side of Tonks?" This time Ron and Hermione arrived in time to see Ginny reappear behind Tonks.

Ron looked shocked and Hermione seemed a bit peevish. "Did you see me?" Ginny squealed, "I did it. I did it twice." Oblivious to Ron and Hermione's anger, Ginny bounced around the room grinning like fool.

Hermione came back to herself first and congratulated Ginny on her success, "Great job, Ginny. You have a knack for it."

Ron countered, "It's just because she's smaller."

Anger flashing in her eyes and Ginny rounded on Ron, "YOU JUST CAN'T STAND IT THAT I CAN DO SOMETHING BETTER THAN YOU. YOU ALWAYS GOT TO BE FIRST. YOU FLEW ON A BROOM BEFORE I DID, YOU GOT TO DO THINGS WITHOUT MUM BEFORE I DID, YOU GOT TO GO TO SCHOOL BEFORE I DID LEAVING ME ALL ALONE AND YOU GOT TO BE FRIENDS WITH HARRY BEFORE ME." Ginny broke down and ran out of the room, Harry hot on her heals.

Hermione rounded on Ron, "How could you do that to her? She accomplished something very hard today and you decided it wasn't because she worked hard at it or had a natural talent for it but because she is smaller than all of us. Ron that was horrible of you"

Ron looked properly ashamed, "I guess I should go look for her."

He made to turn to the door when Hermione stopped him, "No let Harry find her and try to calm her down. You don't know what she's capable of. She's come along way in doing incantations with out having to speak them and she seems _really_ angry at you right now."

Ron nodded, "I'll be in the weight room if someone needs me."

Harry found Ginny sobbing in the first open classroom he came to. Stopping in the doorway he surveyed the room and saw her sitting on a desk, knees bent crying into her arms, "Ginny?" Harry called softly. "Ginny, he didn't mean it. What set you off like that?"

"I don't know. Something has been boiling in me the last few days and I don't know what happened to make me snap like that. All the sudden I was furious and I know that Ron didn't mean anything and really it wasn't worth all that anger. I just don't know Harry," Ginny said as she stood beside the desk she'd been sitting on.

"I know what it's like to be that angry that any little thing will set you off. I was like that after the Triwizard Tournament. No one would or could tell me anything and then that dementor attack, I was furious," Harry sympathized.

"I remember. But that doesn't explain why I blew up like that at Ron. He's said stupid things before and I didn't want to hex him. That's why I left you know, I felt myself loosing control and wanted to harm Ron." Ginny looked out the window beside her, "That scares me Harry," she whispered.

Harry gathered her into a hug, "I know and to tell you the truth it was a scary sight to behold. Something like you mother when she found out about the twins mail-order business. Boy was she mad," Harry chuckled as he lay his chin on top of Ginny's head. "But you know what? I think you're beautiful when you're mad. Your eyes flash and the passion behind them is unbelievable. Your cheeks flush a delicate shade of pink when you get wound up, much like when you've been thoroughly kissed," Harry leaned down and captured Ginny's lips in a gentle kiss. "I'm sorry I've been too tired to do that lately" he said as he lifted his head to look into Ginny's eyes, "But maybe we can take a walk around the lake after dinner?" Ginny nodded up at Harry, "Good, then let's go find that dolt of a brother of yours so he can apologize and not have to spend the evening on the couch." Harry and Ginny laughed as they made their way back to the Room of Requirement.

Ginny entered first scanning the room for Ron but all she saw were Hermione and Tonks talking softly in a corner. Walking over to them she asked, "Where's Ron? I think I need to apologize."

Hermione whipped around, "Oh Ginny, he's not here. He said he was going to the weight room after you ran out of here. And it's him that needs to apologize, not you. He had no right to belittle your accomplishment," Hermione said defensively.

"No, it's alright Hermione; I had no right loosing my temper like that. I don't know what got into me but I need to apologize. I'll go find him and bring him back with me. In one piece," Ginny said as she headed out of the Room of Requirement and down to the weight room that had been set up on the fifth floor near the head's dormitory. She walked in to find Ron working with a rowing machine. Ginny waited till Ron noticed her standing there before she spoke, "Ron, listen I need to apologize. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. I don't know what got into me."

Ron stood up and wiped his hands with the towel he had with him, "Na, It's me who should apologize. You did a great job today. I was just jealous. I mean I've already failed the test once and here you are appariting on your fist try." Hugging his sister Ron continued, "I'm really proud of you, you know that? You've kept up with all of us this past week and that's something amazing."

Trying to hid a grimace at being hugged by her sweaty, smelly brother, Ginny said, "Thanks. That means a lot from you. You know I really missed you your first year here and then when you came home telling me about all the adventures you had had with your new best mates, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, I was jealous. I miss how close we were."

"We'll be spending more time together, now. I hope we can be friends like that again, Ginny," Ron said to his little sister who he had to admit wasn't so little any more. Of course she was still shorter than he was but she was developing into a beautiful young woman with a great personality. He really was happy she had found such a good relationship with Harry even if it did gross him out to think of someone snogging his little sister, "But remember, you'll always be my little sister and as such, I reserve the right to protect you." Ron grinned down at Ginny as he could see her ire coming back, "Now don't start yelling. It's the job of the older brother to look out for his younger sister. I know you can take care of yourself, but I'm here when you need me. Okay?"

Ginny nodded and stepped back from Ron, "Maybe you'd better shower before you come back with me. You're a little stinky," she said as she waved her hand in front of her nose, "Other wise Hermione just might make you sleep on the couch." Ron laughed and headed for the showers that were attached to the weight room.

Ginny waited patiently for her brother to take a shower, thinking over what had happened and what had caused her to become so enraged. It really wasn't like her to fly off the handle with out cause, though anger is not something new to her. She was after all a red-headed Weasley woman and that in its own right indicated the capacity for a flaming hot temper. But Ginny usually had a good grip on her temper. She had watched her mum for years reign in her temper and had learned a long time ago that a real temper flare up should be saved only for those things that were the most important, not for an off-handed comment regarding apparation.

Ron emerged from the showers a short time later and pulled Ginny with him back up to the Room of Requirement where Remus had just returned and Harry was looking green. Ron noticing his friend's discomfort asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Harry turned to Ron and Ginny and seeing that Ron still had all his limbs attached told him, "Remus says I'm to start Occlumency lessons again. They've found Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth and he's agreed to teach me Occlumency. Needless to say, I'm not looking forward to it but since Voldemort has seen his way to deciding to show me these disturbing images, Professor Lupin feels I should give it a try." Turning to Ginny he said, "And he wants you to take Occlumency lessons, too since Voldemort seems to be getting into your head as well."

Ginny didn't like the idea of Occlumency. She remembered all to well when Snape had been teaching Harry Occlumency. She remembered how he had always felt worse after the lessons and how he had never been able to close his mind off. "Why?" inquired Ginny, "What makes you think this time will be any different from when Snape was teaching Harry?"

Remus spoke up, "I believe that Aberforth has a, how shall I put it, better temperament for teaching Occlumency. And he doesn't hold a grudge against Harry for who his parents were."

Moving to stand beside Harry, Ginny slipped her hand into his and spoke to him in her thoughts, _What do you think?_

Harry looked at Ginny and replied, _Well, it's worth a try. Can't be any worse than the last time. Maybe we could learn a bit of Legilimency at the same time. That could be dead useful._

Ginny nodded,_ Okay, I'm in if you are but you don't have to do this._

Harry smiled at Ginny's protective nature and turned to Remus, "Okay, we'll do it but if it turns out to be like last time, then we quit. Okay?"

Remus had watched the exchange with curiosity and was only brought out of his musings when Tonks nudged him in the back, "Wha…? Oh, okay that's fine. If it doesn't work out then we'll quit the lessons but I think it will work out just fine. Tell me something, though, how are you two able to control what you just did?"

Grinning sheepishly Harry said, "I don't know that we really control it. I mean we haven't tried to use it or not use it, it just seems to be there when we need it."

Remus nodded, "I think that Occlumency will help you control what ever connection the two of you have."

"Sir," Harry began, "Will we be able to try and learn Legilimency as well?"

"I think that's a good idea, but you will have to discuss it with Aberforth." Remus acknowledged. "Now, there are some other things we need to talk about. As you know, Bill and Fleur are getting married July 12th at the Burrow. The day after the next full moon we, that is to say you four, Nymphadora, Kingsley, Bill, Arthur and I, are leaving for a week. Because of what happened at the Triwizard Tournament when Harry dueled with Voldemort, we need to get Harry a new wand. With Olivander gone I've been researching foreign wand makers and I believe the one we need to go to is in America. San Antonio, Texas to be exact. We will be gone for eight days. That should give the wand maker enough time if he has to special-make something for Harry."

Harry was the first to speak, "Why are so many going with us, sir? Won't it be more dangerous to travel with so many of us?"

"Well, Harry, Arthur and I've discussed this and we don't think we could get you out of here without these three," Remus said indicating Ginny, Ron and Hermione. "So the story is that Arthur, Nymphadora and Kingsley are going on Ministry business. Bill is attending a conference for Gringotts. It's well known I'm friendly with them so for the five of us traveling together won't raise too many questions because of course Arthur and Bill would want to share the chance to travel to America with their family. They would want a trusted friend to watch over Ron and Ginny while they are at conference. But Molly will need to stay and prepare for the wedding and Fred and George will need to stay to run their business. It's only coincidence that Harry and Hermione have time to travel as well."

Hermione asked, "How are we traveling and what about passports?"

"Good questions, Hermione," Remus said turning to address her, "We are traveling like muggles. We will finish the passport business when we go to London before we leave for America. We will be staying the night in London before catching an early flight to San Antonio so we can pick up muggle clothes and such. Harry will need to get gold from his vault and exchange it for Pounds and then into dollars."

Ginny asked, "Why America? Why not France? I know there are wand makers over there that are capable. That's where Fleur's wand came from."

"Right Ginny, there are very capable wand makers in Europe however, the least amount of Death Eater activity is in the States just now. We figure Voldemort will be thinking along the same lines and be watching wand makers in Europe. He won't expect us to travel so far to a wand maker. Besides this wand maker will have various cores and woods that are not available to European wand makers. This lessens the chance of the same kind of thing happening again. Although I think Voldemort is too proud to give up his wand. And that likely could be his downfall," answered Remus.

"Oh, okay," nodded Ginny. "But we will be back in plenty of time for the wedding, right? Mum will do a nut if we aren't."

Tonks spoke up, "Yes, we will return in plenty of time. We will have emergency portkeys just in case we can't make our flight or if something else comes up. But we'll discuss the security arrangements when it gets closer to time. For right now, though, you four take some time off and we'll see you at dinner."

"Don't forget, Harry – Ginny, Aberforth will be here at 5:00 for your fist lesson. I've already spoken with Molly and she said what ever you wanted would be fine with her, Ginny," Remus reminded them.

Harry waved Hermione, Ron and Ginny out of the room so he could speak with Remus. He turned back and addressed Remus, "Sir, how is all of this being paid for?"

Remus chuckled to himself, "The Order has some funds. We've all pitched in."

Harry nodded, "I'd like to pay for things, too. The Order should keep their funds for more important things."

"Harry there is noting more important than making sure you have everything you need to defeat Voldemort. And that's what we're doing by taking you to get a new wand," Tonks added. "I can't think of anything else I'd rather do with my gold."

"I understand that, Tonks. But I'm the one who needs the new wand so I should help pay for things. I was serious about what I said at the party. I have more gold than I could ever spend. Right now I don't feel like I'm doing much to help in the effort to defeat Voldemort so I insist on paying for things." Harry had a look of determination that immediately reminded Remus of James.

"Alright Harry. We'll let you help pay for things. You can make arrangements with Gringotts to be able to make purchases abroad without having to carry all that money. Bill will help you when we are there. Now go on and take a break Harry. Aberforth will be here this evening to start your Occlumency lessons." Remus walked Harry to the door and all but shoved him out of the room.

Remus turned back to Tonks, "That boy. He's as stubborn as both his parents put together. And that's saying something. I mean James was so stubborn about marrying Lilly that we were ready to hex him before the end of our first year." Looking down at Tonks, "You know its times like this that I really miss them both. When Harry shows his real stubborn streak. Lilly was just as stubborn for six years, steadfastly refusing to even give James the time of day."

Tonks grinned up at Remus, "And I think he's met his match in Ginny. She keeps him in check. They work well together and are just too cute."

"Yeah, Potters seem to have a thing for red heads. Lilly's hair was very close to the color of Ginny's and James' mum's hair was flaming red as well. There are portraits of Potter wives for years back that are all red heads. Harry has no idea what he's gotten himself into. Especially since it seems that Ginny has Molly's temperament." Remus took Tonks' hand and led her out of the room, "Come on lets go take a walk. I haven't seen you all day." Together they set out toward the lake.

Harry left the Room of Requirement to find Ginny sitting in the hallway waiting for him, "What did you ask Professor Lupin?"

"I asked him where all the money was coming from to fund this little trip. The airline tickets alone are going to cost a fortune. Plus a hotel room for all of us and such while we are there, it's going to be expensive. So I told him I was paying for anything else that came up. It's only right. All of them are going for my protection and it's the very least I can do," Harry answered. "Besides, Bill is going to help me set up so I can purchase things abroad with having to carry around stacks of money. Maybe I can find you a really spectacular birthday present while we're gone," Harry said with a grin.

"Harry, you don't need to get me anything spectacular. Just you being with me on my birthday will be enough. And if you're serious about paying for things for the Order while we are in America, you need to save your gold. They really shouldn't let you pay for anything. You're still underage and all. Besides, I overheard mum and dad talking. All of Dumbledore's gold went to fund the Order and apparently there was quite a bit of it. And you need to save yours. Someday this will all be over and you will need gold to live on while you are in Auror training." Ginny had stopped walking and looked up at Harry.

Harry grinned, "Ginny, love, I have enough gold to never have to work a day in my life and for my children to never have to work a day. I have tried several times to give some of it to your mum and dad for always taking me in, but they won't have it. I could get us all first class tickets to America and suites at the hotel for each of us and still wouldn't put much of a dent into my vault. So don't worry, I'll find you something great for your birthday and still be there with you. Okay?"

Ginny shook her head, "Really? You have that much gold?"

"Yeah, Professor Lupin said my dad's family was well off and he added quite a bit of gold to the vault himself. Also, when Sirius died I inherited the Black fortune. So yes, I have that much gold. Don't tell my now you're just going to love me for my money are you? Just because I could clothe you in silk and diamonds and you'd never have to work a day in your life," Harry asked with a sly grin.

"Harry James Potter, don't you dare think such a thing. Besides do I _look_ like the kind of person who would want to clothed in silk and diamonds all the time? For heavens sake, I play Quidditch and I'm quite good at it even if I do say so myself. And I'd go crazy doing nothing for the rest of my life. How boring would that be?" And realizing she was talking about a future with Harry, Ginny stopped her tirade suddenly and pulled Harry into the nearest classroom. "Do you…did you realize…that we, um, we were talking about, um, a future, Harry?" Ginny asked tentatively.

Harry stared down into Ginny's eyes and thought to himself _I could look into these eyes for ever. _Harry began to speak softly, "Well, after you saw that dream, that is to say I think about that a lot. A future with you, I mean. You see, the thing is Ginny, I love you. I really do and I don't like to think about being with out you. But at the same time, I think that I must be nuts to try and have a relationship with you now. I must be insane for not insisting that you go into hiding." Harry stepped away from Ginny and turned to a near by window. Gazing out he continued, "But then I feel so selfish because I can't imagine being with out you."

Ginny moved to stand behind Harry and placed her hands around his waist, "Harry, love. If you tried to send me away, I'd have to hex you." Ginny felt rather than heard Harry chuckle, "You may think I'm joking but even if there wasn't this 'us' I'd be here to fight with you. I made my choice a long time back to do what was right. Yes I hate that we can't have a normal relationship. That we can't go out and have fun. But there is something deeper going on here. Something bigger than the both of us and I'm not talking about Voldemort. We'll deal with him when the time comes. I'm talking about us. This connection we have. I've never had it with anyone else and I don't want to have it with anyone else. Only you, Harry. I want to be only with you. What I saw in your dream, I want that too, someday."

Harry turned and held Ginny close, "Thank you. It means a lot to me that you think of me and a future. It gives me hope that I can beat Voldemort and live my life as I want." Harry bent his head forward and kissed Ginny gently on the lips. She sighed and leaned fully into him, opening her lips and tracing his lips with her tongue. Harry met her tongue in a soft caress that elicited a small moan from Ginny. He placed on hand on her cheek and the other roamed her back. Ginny moved her hands into his hair thinking about how soft it was and silky to the touch. Harry moved his mouth to the hollow below her ear and suckled gently. Ginny threw her head back to allow Harry better access to the tender spot on her neck that he knew would drive her wild. Ginny brought one hand down and moved it to the bottom of his t-shirt. She began pulling the shirt out of the waist band of his jeans. Once loose, she ran her hand over his back and up his chest feeling the smoothness of his skin and the ripple of muscles.

Harry couldn't suppress the shudder that passed through him at Ginny's touch. She began to tug the t-shirt up and over his head knocking his glasses to the floor. Harry moved a hand to the front of her blouse and began to work the tiny buttons. G_ood God, could they make them any smaller_ he thought in frustration. Ginny gave a throaty laugh at Harry's struggle with her shirt. She put her hand over his stilling his efforts and began working the buttons open herself. She desperately wanted to feel Harry touch her. As her blouse fell open Harry felt as if all the air had been removed from the room, "Bloody hell, you're gorgeous."

Ginny gave him a hard look, "What, you just gonna stare?" She took his hand and placed it on her breast. Harry stared in fascination as her breast began to swell and the nipple become rock hard. Harry looked up into Ginny's eyes and moved to take her mouth in a passionate kiss. Harry's tongue invaded her mouth and she met him stroke for stroke passion building between them at an alarming rate. As Harry lifted his head and began to kiss along her shoulder they heard a voice from right outside the door, "I'll check in here Remus. You check the rooms on the other side of the hall."

Harry and Ginny broke apart. Harry dove for his abandoned shirt on the floor and began searching for his glasses. Ginny, meanwhile, tried desperately to get her shirt buttoned before Tonks came crashing in. She did up the last button and spun around and Tonk's head appeared in the doorframe, "Wotcher guys. Aberforth is here and looking for you two."

Ginny nodded, "We'll be there in a second. McGonagall's classroom, right?"

Tonks eyes Ginny suspiciously, "Where's Harry?"

"Right here," Harry said standing up from behind a desk a row away from where Ginny stood. "I dropped my glasses while I was cleaning them. The lens broke when they hit the ground. I was looking for the pieces so I could fix it."

Tonks looked from Ginny to Harry and back. She would have had to be blind not to notice they were both flushed and breathing heavily, "Right. Well you two had better get going. Aberforth doesn't keep well." Tonks turned to walk out of the room. Harry and Ginny both sighed in relief till Tonks called over her shoulder, "And Ginny, do make sure you get your shirt buttoned before you head to McGonagall's classroom. Your mum and dad will be there to talk to you for a bit before they let the lesson begin." Tonks turned her head and winked then continued out of the room.


	19. Occlumency

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Now we are moving into the chapters that I will post as I've written them. Before I had several chapters written at once. Thanks again and ENJOY!

Harry and Ginny approached the Transfiguration classroom with apprehension. Harry had never liked Occlumency. He had spent that last half of his fifth year having his mind invaded by Snape. It had always left him feeling drained and more vulnerable to Voldemort's attempts to get into his mind. Unintentionally images that Snape had dug up began to flash through his mind. He remembered the time his aunt's bulldog ran him up the tree and how he sat and watched his cousin Dudley open birthday presents when the most he ever received them was a tissue, and he saw himself being beat around the knees by Aunt Marge to keep Harry from wining at Musical Statues. As he watched this 'film' play in his mind Ginny saw the same images. Harry didn't realize Ginny was tuned into him till he heard her gasp as an image of his cupboard under the stairs flashed through his mind.

Harry turned to Ginny expecting to see pity. He didn't want her pity. These were not pleasant memories but they didn't dictate who Harry was and who he had become. Instead of seeing pity, though Harry saw anger flash across Ginny's face, anger then fierce determination. Harry was about to ask her what she meant when the Transfiguration classroom door flew open and there stood Remus, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and who could only be Aberforth Dumbledore. Harry had never met Aberforth but he could see the family resemblance. Resting on the desk beside Aberforth was a red plumed phoenix. Harry moved forward toward the phoenix, "Fawkes?" The phoenix let out a soft cry. It spread its wings and flew around Harry's head till he held out his arm for it to land.

"Bloody birds been pestering me for the past week. Don't know why it came to me. Seemed like it wanted to be here, but no, dam thing has been singing like a canary keeping me awake," muttered Aberforth.

"Be that as it may, Aberforth, I think you need to get started with these two so that we can sit down to dinner at a reasonable hour," Molly stated as she finished her quite conversation with Ginny.

Harry looked at Fawkes, "You need to go back to Aberforth or where ever he's staying. We have stuff to do." Fawkes gave a low cry but refused to move. "Come on Fawkes. This isn't going to be easy and I don't want anything to happen to you either."

Remus looked between Fawkes and Harry, "Fawkes, why don't you go to Harry's room and rest there. I'm sure Aberforth won't mind you staying there for a bit." Fawkes gave another low cry and in a flash of flames was gone.

"Good. You can keep the dam bird," said Aberforth.

"Actually, Aberforth, Albus' will said that if Fawkes returned and consented, he wanted Fawkes to go to Harry," said McGonagall as she strode into the classroom. "I was just coming to check that you have everything you need Aberforth. And to make sure Harry had really agreed to this."

"We're fine Minerva as long as all these people would get out of here so we can get started," grumbled Aberforth.

McGonagall gave Aberforth a hard look and then motioned everyone but Harry and Ginny out of the room.

"Alright you two, we'll start with a simple test just to see where your defenses are," said Aberforth as he moved to stand in front of Harry and Ginny. "Harry, we'll do you first. Try to stop me any way you think of but with out your wand. From what I've been told the regular rules of Occlumency and Legilimency do not apply to the two of you." Looking into Harry's eyes Aberforth muttered, "Legilimens."

Immediately Harry began to see flashes from his childhood. He was sitting in the cabinet under the stairs listening as Dudley opened his Christmas presents. He was being chased up a tree by a bull dog. He was looking at the tissue he had received as a birthday present from Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. He was seeing Ron lying unconscious on the chess board when they were looking for the Sorcerers Stone. He saw Hermione petrified lying in the hospital wing. He saw Ginny lying motionless in the Chamber of Secrets. Finally remembering that he was supposed to be fighting Aberforth's intrusion, Harry began to try to block the images from coming. He felt an intense pain in his head but not from his scar. This time his whole head hurt. Harry opened his eyes to find himself on his knees with Ginny kneeling beside him. Her face was ashen and here eyes were dark with worry, "Harry are you alright?"

Harry shook his head to try and rid himself of the images he had just seen, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be fine."

Aberforth looked at the two of them on the floor then spoke, "Okay, now for you Ginny. I know you've had no training in Occlumency so I don't expect you to be able to keep me out of your memories but do your best."

"NO!" Harry exclaimed. Turning to Ginny he said, "Ginny I don't want you do this. It's too much to ask of you. We'll think of something else."

With a hard look of determination Ginny said, "No, Harry, I need to do this. I need to learn. I haven't had another dream or whatever lately and I want it to keep it that way."

"Ginny you don't have to do this. I'd rather you didn't, actually. We will find another way, I promise," begged Harry

Anger rising inside her Ginny let go of Harry's hand and with an edge to her voice, "I said I'm doing this Harry. Professor Lupin wouldn't have wanted me to if he didn't think it the best way." Turning to Aberforth she said, "Okay. I'm ready."

Aberforth murmured, "Legilimens." Ginny began to see flashes of her past. She saw herself at the Burrow at age six where Fred and George were teasing her about having so many freckles. She saw herself crying over her dad having to go to work on her birthday. She saw her mum crying when she heard friends of theirs had been killed by most likely by Death Eaters who had escaped being locked up in Azkaban. She saw herself writing in Tom Riddle's diary. She saw herself opening the Chamber of Secrets and setting the Basilisk loose on the school. She saw the blood she was using to write on the walls. She saw herself lying on the floor in the Chamber of Secrets. She saw Harry battling with Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic. As these images played themselves over and over in her head, she heard Harry in her mind, "_Come on Ginny. You can fight this. You're the strongest witch I know."_ Ginny shook her head as if trying to clear it and opened her eyes to find herself on the floor, her head in Harry's lap. Harry eyes were glazed and he was speaking softly to Ginny, murmuring unintelligible words of comfort.

Aberforth looked at Harry and Ginny and muttered, "Interesting. Ginny, what is the last bit you remember of the memories?"

Sitting up Ginny said shakily, "The last memory I remember is the Chamber of Secrets. Why?"

Aberforth extended a hand to help Ginny get up, "Well, you see, that's the last memory I saw. Then Potter here touched your arm and I heard him talk to you. He told you to fight. Then the connection was broken. Did the break cause you any pain like it did Potter?"

"No, none at all. I feel a bit disoriented but nothing hurts. Well except for my bum but I expect that's because I probably landed on it," Ginny answered.

"Hmm, interesting. Okay so now I know that you have virtually no defenses," Aberforth said as he turned to take a seat at one of the desks. "Potter, I guess Snape never gave you any instruction on how to begin to block a Legilimens."

Harry shook his head no, "No, sir. He just told me to stop him any way I could think of. Once I produced a Stinging Hex that made him stop. And once I managed to break into his memories but other than that, he never told me how I did it or how to stop him."

"That's fine. That's what I'm here for. And don't call me sir, never have been one and don't intent to start now. So, Occlumency is the ability to block mental intrusion. Usually a Legilimens must make eye contact. But that doesn't seem to be the case between you and Voldemort. So when you are trying to use Occlumency you must picture a barrier in your mind. Think of putting up walls around your memories and consciousness. You can use what ever you feel safest with but I suggest beginning with picturing a room with four white walls. No one can get into this room unless you invite them in. There are no doors and no windows. Only you are allowed in. The best way to prepare yourself for you 'safe room' is meditation." At Harry's look of disgust Aberforth chuckled, "Yes, Potter, meditation. It is the act of focusing on oneself. It helps you clear your mind. Only with a clear, focused mind can you become successful at Occlumency."

With a heavy sigh Harry said, "Great just one more thing for me to focus on, one more thing for me to learn and worry about."

"Harry don't be like that," Ginny said, "Aberforth is just trying to help. And from what I remember hearing about meditating, it can help with other things. You'll be more mentally focused and sharp." Taking his hand she spoke to him silently, _this could help in more than one way. Harry, you will need all the focus you can get when the time comes to face Voldemort. Just take a deep breath and let's try this. _

Harry nodded, "Okay, what do we do? Sit on the floor with our legs crossed and hum?"

Aberforth shook his head, "No Potter. That is some silly muggle tradition. When you meditate all you need to do is find a comfortable position. It can be in a chair, on the floor, on the bed where ever." Harry nodded and conjured cushions for both he and Ginny to sit on. "Now, you'll not be able to find that 'safe room' the first several times you meditate. That takes practice. What I want you to do is practice taking the images and thoughts that pop into your head and putting them into a trunk. Imagine putting your worries, problems, anything into that trunk. The aim is to work toward clearing that room. Now close your eyes and breathe deeply. Breathe in through your nose out through your mouth."

Both Harry and Ginny tried to relax. Harry couldn't help commenting to Ginny in his thoughts, _I feel ridicules._

_Shut it Harry. We have to give it a try, _Ginny responded. For fifteen minutes Ginny and Harry sat there while Aberforth watched.

"Now I think that's enough for today. As I understand it Molly will have a great dinner planned for you. We will meet same time tomorrow. Practice meditating tonight before you go to bed and in the morning before you begin your lessons." And in a swirl of cloaks Aberforth was gone.

"Cheery fellow isn't he," Harry said as he got up and extended his hand to help Ginny before vanishing the cushions they had been sitting on. "So how did it go for you? Were you able to put anything away?" Harry said with a chuckle.

"Yes Harry I was able to picture putting worries away. And I think you need to work a bit harder at this than you did today. This is supposed to help you; help both of us keep our minds. And I for one don't want to have to see Snape or anyone else tortured again," Ginny said with a hard look at Harry.

Just hearing Snape's name, Harry's scar burned white hot and he fell to the ground. "_I told you Severus that you'd not be allowed to die." Harry saw the dungeon where Snape was being tortured. He saw Voldemort circling the room holding the whip. "It would seem we have a visitor again Severus. Mr. Potter has joined us to watch you be broken." The whip in Voldemort's hand glowed red as Voldemort let it fly. But this time instead of welts appearing on Snape's skin, Harry saw burn marks as the whip struck his back. "You see, Potter, I've discovered a lovely little spell to make the whip burn the skin. Ingenious don't you thing?" Harry tried desperately to close his mind off from these scenes. "Ahh…someone is trying to teach you Occlumency again are they Potter? I was rather pleased when that little experiment failed miserably when Severus was trying to teach you. Try as you might Potter. It'll never work. I'm too powerful, too strong for you. I am the greatest wizard there has ever been." _

_For the first time Harry responded to Voldemort's taunts, "NO. Dumbledore is the greatest wizard who ever was." _

_Voldemort laughed manically, "He's dead you idiot boy. You must realize that even Dumbledore can't return from the dead. You're all alone. No one is left to stand between us, Harry. Join me and you can be spared. I'll even spare that blood traitor girlfriend of yours." _

_Harry felt his anger boil, "Your wrong, Tom. Dumbledore will only be gone when none who remain are loyal."_

Harry felt himself being jerked out of the vision to find Fawkes standing beside him singing a low song. Harry was disoriented. His visions had never really ended that abruptly before, "What happened?"

Ginny looked pale and drawn, "I don't know. You fell to your knees and started trashing about. I couldn't get in to see what you were seeing. Then Fawkes showed up and began to sing. Then you woke up."

Harry and Ginny sat and stared at each other for a few moments when the door opened and Remus walked in followed closely by McGonagall. "What's going on here?" barked McGonagall. "We saw Aberforth leave nearly fifteen minutes ago. He said you were right behind him coming out of the classroom."

Remus noticed that both Harry and Ginny looked pale, "Did you have another vision Harry?"

Harry nodded then began to tell them what he had seen, "It was awful. Now they are burning his skin. But then I began to talk back to Voldemort. I even called him Tom and told him that as long as those who remain are loyal, Dumbledore would never be gone."

Ginny took over the story, "He was lying on the ground, thrashing about. I couldn't get in to see what was going on. Then Fawkes showed up and began singing and Harry woke up, rather abruptly."

McGonagall and Remus looked at each other before Remus spoke again, "I believe Harry that Fawkes has just consented to remain with you as Albus had intended. You have shown unwavering loyalty to Albus and Fawkes has responded in kind. I can only assume that he sensed you were in trouble and hastened to your side. He had that kind of connection with Albus as well."

Harry looked at Fawkes questioningly before Fawkes began to sing. Everyone in the room felt calm and refreshed. They felt like together they could accomplish the unthinkable. At that moment Harry knew that it would be possible for him to defeat Voldemort. He knew that he would have to study and train harder than ever before, but with his friends and those he considered family around him, he could do it. Harry lifted a hand and stroked Fawkes neck, "Thanks Fawkes." Fawkes blinked knowingly at him and Harry told Fawkes, "Perhaps we should go up to the Owlery and introduce you to Hedwig so she won't freak out to see you with me." Fawkes blinked again and took flight out the door. "I'll take that as a yes," Harry chuckled as he pulled Ginny after him out the door to follow Fawkes.

McGonagall addressed Remus as they left the classroom, "Well I for one feel much better to know that Fawkes will be at Harry's side. That bird is…well, I think it's the next best thing to having Albus with us. Fawkes is uncommonly perceptive and has a mind of his own."

Remus nodded, "I agree, Minerva. I'm glad that Fawkes didn't return to the nesting grounds. We will certainly need all the help we can."

* * *

Thirty minutes later found Molly Weasley bustling around a dinning room trying to get everyone settled so that dinner could be served. "Honestly, you lot had better get in here before I let dinner be served with out you!" she called to her sons. "I'll not let everyone else have a cold dinner because you can't get yourselves together." 

Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and Ron came hurrying into the dining room. "Sorry mum," they chorused.

As the dinner appeared on the table Remus cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "Now in just over a week, most of us will be traveling to the United States. Because the full moon is this Saturday night we have pushed our leaving back. Our flight will leave out of Heathrow at 11:30 p.m. on Monday night. Bill will take Harry to Gringotts when they open at 8:00 Monday morning. The rest of us will join them at 11:30. We will spend the afternoon picking up any clothes and such that we will need while in the United States. Now, when you guys pack remember that magic will not be allowed on your luggage. The airport officials would get suspicions if they found way too much clothing to actually fit in the suitcase with out magic. So keep that in mind. Also, it's hot and humid in San Antonio this time of year so pack shorts and t-shirts. You will also want plenty of sun screen. It won't always be possible to perform a charm to keep you from burning.

"Now, you four will not be able to continue with all your lessons while we're gone but there will be plenty of reading you need to do and we expect you to keep up with they physical training. There will be a work-out room at the hotel. Don't put any magical books in your luggage. We will send that stuff ahead to a safe place at the San Antonio Auror's office. Arthur, Bill, Kingsley and Nymphadora all will have to attend various meetings and such so you guys will be with me mostly. Once we've met with the wand maker and he's taken what ever measurements he needs we will do some touristy things. As they can, the others will join us. You will need one set of dress robes as there is banquet to be held by the Auror office and Kingsley has assured me that we are all invited.

"On Sunday morning we will have the trunk that is to be sent ahead open in here for you to put those things that are obviously magical into as well as your dress robes. There's no need to try and explain them to the muggle authorities at the airport. Now for your wands, we are testing different concealment charms to make sure they will not show up on the x-ray machines so they can be carried onto the plane. We will perform the charm in Diagon Alley before we leave for the airport. There are several things you need to know but that can wait till Sunday. I feel like I've overwhelmed you with information as it is," Remus ended his talk after a glare from Tonks.

"Sir," Hermione began, "If the Death Eaters are looking for us or more specifically Harry, won't it be obvious when he shows up at Gringotts and when we shop in Diagon Alley?"

Tonks glared at Remus to keep him from answering because she knew she might not be able to get him to shut up, "That's why Bill is the only one escorting Harry to Gringotts. We know the goblins are not working with Voldemort and won't tolerate an attack. Once they are done at Gringotts Bill will signal us and take Harry to a prearranged meeting place in muggle London. We won't be shopping in Diagon Alley unless it's absolutely necessary. I know Arthur needs new dress robes but that's the only thing I think we need there. The rest of the things we need we will be buying in muggle London."

Harry spoke up at the mention of dress robes, "I think I'll need new ones as well. The only ones I have are from my fourth year and I know they will be too short for me now."

Tonks considered this for a moment and turned to Bill and Remus, "What do you two think? I think it's too risky for Harry to be shopping in Diagon Alley so how about we get Kingsley out here and take him into Hogsmead. I think we could control that environment easier."

Bill nodded, "I'll help. We can go tomorrow and if Kingsley can't make it, I think that with you, me and Remus we'd be okay."

Remus nodded his head in agreement, "I think that's a good idea. But I think we can trust Harry to meet us outside Honeydukes under his invisibility cloak. We can have Nymphadora and I go early for a lunch date then pretend to shop. We can 'bump' into you outside Honeydukes. Harry will be with you under his cloak. Then we can make our way to Glad Rags. I think it will be okay for Harry to take off the cloak in there. We can have Nymphadora do a glamour charm on Harry to hide as much of the scar as possible so he won't be as recognizable. How does that sound?"

Bill and Tonks both nodded but it was Mrs. Weasley who objected, "What do you mean you think you can trust Harry to meet you outside Honeydukes? He is not about to leave this castle alone."

Remus said soothingly, "Now Molly, do you really think I would let Harry roam around unprotected? First I was going to ask him to communicate our plan to Fawkes and have Fawkes accompany him to Honeydukes. And before you object again, Molly, Fawkes will do just fine. He can always alert me if there is a problem and I will know where Harry is the whole time. Second I'll leave it to Harry to inform Bill as to how he will be arriving outside Honeydukes at a later time. Molly, you have to trust me on this. Harry will be just fine. Fawkes will wait for Harry and return to the castle with him. The fewer people who know just how this will happen the better. Besides if Harry really did get into trouble who better to be with him than Fawkes. Fakes would be able to flame Harry out of trouble where we wouldn't be able to apparate to him or disapparate out of there with him."

Mrs. Weasley seemed to consider this for a moment before turning to her husband, "What do you think Arthur?"

"It seems like a solid plan, Molly. I like the idea of Fawkes accompanying Harry since he doesn't seem to be hampered by the anti-apparation wards around the castle," Mr. Weasley replied. "And I can join Bill in Hogsmead to get my new dress robes at the same time. That will lessen the time we're exposed in Diagon Alley on Monday."

Mrs. Weasley looked between her husband and Remus seeming to try and find something to object over but when she couldn't find a problem she nodded her head in ascent, "Fine but the rest of you will stay here. It would be too obvious for all four of you to go into Hogsmead."

Ginny began to object first, "But mum, I want new dress robes, too. Mine are as old as Harry's and you know they don't fit anymore."

Mrs. Weasley made to object but it was Tonks who spoke first, "No Ginny, your mum is right. It would be way to obvious for you three to show up in Hogsmead as well. It is a dead giveaway that if Ron and Hermione show up somewhere that Harry can't be far behind. And remember, the Death Eaters do know that you and Harry are dating. Even Voldemort is aware because of these visions you've shared. It's best you stay here. Maybe we can sneak you out the same way Harry is getting out later. Your mum and I can accompany you if Harry would let you borrow his cloak."

Harry nodded, "They're right guys. And of course I'll let you borrow the cloak. Maybe you and Hermione can fit under it together. I know it wouldn't cover both Ron and I but that's because Ron's some kind of giant or something."

"Oy! What do you mean calling me a giant? You're just jealous because I'm taller than you," Ron said with a look of mock outrage.

"Yeah, well I'm not the one who seems to out-grown his pants in a week. So you been messing around with stretching jinxes or what?" Harry asked with a grin. Ron just rolled his eyes at Harry.

Remus spoke up, "I think these are all good ideas. We can use Harry's cloak to get the kids in and out of Hogsmead and if Fawkes consents we will have him accompany the kids to and from the village. No one will question Nymphadora shopping with her good friend Molly. And no one would question Bill shopping for dress robes with his father. If Ron needs new robes Bill can go with Fred and George, no one would question four brothers shopping for dress robes either."

Mrs. Weasley looked as if she wanted to object again when Mr. Weasley put a hand on her arm, "Molly dear, this is much better than trying to shop in Diagon Alley. As far as we can tell, the Death Eaters have no idea we've left The Burrow and they have no idea that Harry has left London. They won't expect us to show up in Hogsmead and we don't believe they are even watching Hogsmead. It's the best plan we could hope to come up with."

Mrs. Weasley looked drawn and was upset, "But Arthur I don't like the sound of the kids just meeting up with you all in Hogsmead. I mean how are they getting there. Surely you don't expect them to walk down the drive and out the front gates?"

Remus made to answer her but Harry spoke up, "Mrs. Weasley you have to believe I would never agree to this if I thought the way we would be getting into Hogsmead would be dangerous." Harry got up from his chair and walked to squat beside Mrs. Weasley chair, "I would never put Ginny in danger. I care for her too much to let that happen. Mrs. Weasley, Molly, I love Ginny and I wont let her get hurt. This is the best way for us to utilize Fawkes since he is the only one who can flame into or out of the area around the castle. And we wouldn't want him spotted flying around Hogsmead. I'm asking you to trust me."

Mrs. Weasley looked from Harry to Ginny and back. Harry saw unshed tears in her eyes, "Oh Harry, I know you would never do anything to put any one into danger intentionally but it seems that danger follows you. It seems to be part of the package of being associated with you."

Ginny got up and moved to kneel beside Harry, "Mum, you heard Harry and the rest of them. If we are to get these things taken care of it's better to do it in Hogsmead than in Diagon Alley. And when Hermione and I go to shop, you will be right there with us along with Tonks." Glancing at Harry, Ginny spoke to him in her mind, _Do you realize what you said?_

Harry glanced at Ginny and responded, _Yes I do. I love you and it's about time your parents know that. It's about time that everyone knows it._

A huge grin split Ginny's face, "You two are doing it again aren't you?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Don't think I didn't hear what you said Harry. We will talk about that later." Mrs. Weasley looked around the room and saw shocked expressions on most of the faces around the table. But what she found amusing was the look on her son's faces. She saw shock on all of them but it was also mixed with a bit of anger and quite a lot of fierce protectiveness, "Perhaps, Harry it would have been better for you to make your declaration of love to Ginny to Arthur and I first before saying it in front of the whole family."

Harry had momentarily forgotten that Ginny's brothers were all sitting around the table as well. He looked up to see five pairs of eyes boring in to him. Bill spoke up, "Brothers I think we need to have a little talk with Mr. Potter after dinner." All four other Weasley brothers nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good, Bill. We can take him out to the Qudditch Pitch," Charlie said glancing from Harry to Ginny, "It'll be nice and quiet out there. Real private for a nice long chat about our baby sister."

None of them had been watching Ginny or they would have seen the temper flare in her eyes, "YOU LOT WILL NOT HARASS HARRY ONE BIT!"

Bill glanced at his baby sister and intellectually he knew she had grown into a young woman but all he could see was a little girl with her hair in pig tails, "Ginny, dear we are not going to harass Harry. We just want to talk to him. Make sure what his intentions are. I promise we will return your boyfriend back to you in one piece. Besides, do you think we would be so stupid as to really harass him with you listening in like I know you will?"

Ginny glared at each brother in turn then spoke to her mother, "Mum don't let them do this."

"Ginny, you know as well as I do that it has been years since I've been able to control what Bill, Charlie, Fred and George do. And I don't fool myself into believing that I have any real control over Ron. But don't worry; they won't rough Harry up one bit because if they do," Mrs. Weasley turned to each son, "They will have me to deal with. And as bad as your temper is Ginny, I've had many more years refining mine."

Each son had the decency to blush a bit. Remus chuckled at the five grown men before him cowering at a woman that each of them were taller than by at least a good foot, "I think I'll join in on this discussion as well, Molly. There are a few things I'd like to say to Harry as well."

Harry had been watching the scene unfold and he turned to Ginny, "its okay, Ginny. There are a few things I need to say to your brothers as well. You and Hermione go on back to the dorms and Ron and I will be there later. There are a few books we need to decide on what to take with us."

Hermione could hardly suppress a grin as she grabbed Ginny's arm, "Come on. Let's start deciding what we're going to take with us so we don't leave it to the last minute."

Ginny dug in her heals but with a look from Harry she started out the door. She heard Harry say to her, _It's alright love. I'll be in shortly. You're brothers are entirely too afraid of what you mum would do to them if they took the mickey out of me too much._

Ginny looked over her shoulder as she left the room, _Fine but I'll be listening just the same._


	20. Midnight Talks and Revelations

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Harry followed the Weasley brothers out of the castle with Remus at his side. Despite what he told Ginny, Harry was nervous about what these men would be saying to him. He knew this talk would be uncomfortable he just hoped he wouldn't have to hex any of them to get his point across. Harry really did love Ginny and he would do anything to protect her from physical or emotional pain and harm. He also knew that every man out there also loved Ginny and wanted to protect her. It was bad enough that she was the only girl in the family but she was the baby of the family. And as such her brothers (with the exception of Percy) were here to make sure nothing happened. They had all seen what happened to her during the time she and Harry had been apart and they wanted to make sure nothing like that happened again. 

As they neared the Qudditch Pitch, Fang the boarhound came bounding toward them barking in greeting. Fang came to a sliding halt near Harry and tried to put his feet onto Harry's shoulders. "Fang, you know that's not how we greet people," Charlie said as he grabbed Fang's collar and wrestled him to the ground. "Sorry about that Harry. He's so used to Hagrid being around all the time he gets a bit out of control if left alone for long. I just wish McGonagall would let me bring him into the castle. He'd do better if he could be around people all the time and there are a few things in Hagrid's cabin that even I don't know what they are. It makes me a bit wary to sleep out there too often."

Harry chuckled and scratched Fang's ears, "It's alright Charlie. I like Fang just fine. Why won't McGonagall let him into the castle?"

"She thinks he'll make too much of a mess. Don't tell her but I've snuck him in a few times just at night so I can sleep in a comfortable bed. Hagrid's is pitiful. I don't know how he can sleep in that thing," Charlie said with a conspiratorial tone.

Once out on the pitch, Bill conjured several arm chairs gathered around one straight back chair. Pointing to the straight-backed chair Bill said to Harry, "You'll sit there. We have some questions for you."

Harry hid a grin as he sat in the chair that was obviously made to make him uncomfortable, "Alright Bill, ask away."

Bill glanced at his brothers. As the oldest they let him begin the questioning, "First Harry, tell us why you broke up with Ginny at the funeral."

Harry summoned his mental energy to consciously block Ginny from his thoughts for the first time. He though he heard her complain about the lack of access. "Well Bill, Professor Dumbledore had just died and I felt like, well it seemed that everyone around me who cared for me was dying. I felt like it was my fault people were dying even when they choose to stand between me and Voldemort. First my mum and dad did that, then Sirius and then Dumbledore. Ginny had already been used by Voldemort once. I didn't and don't want that to happen again." Harry quit speaking thinking that short, concise answers were called for and he wouldn't expound on his answers unless asked.

Looking at his brothers nod Bill continued, "Alright we can buy that. And we thank you for trying to protect Ginny. That's all we want to do, you understand. Next, if you felt being close to you was dangerous to Ginny, why did you take up with her again?"

"I spent several days thinking about that. I went back and forth on what I thought would be best. I went from wanting to send her and all of you into hiding to thinking that by being close to me at least I would know where she was and could work harder to keep her safe instead of worrying if the hiding place had been compromised," Harry answered. "I finally decided that I could focus better with her close. Then we both became sick. I still don't know what that was about, but we both felt so much better together. We weren't loosing our powers when we were together. And I don't mean just physically touching, though that seemed to, I don't know, heal us better, but the knowledge that I was there for Ginny and she was there for me went farther to make us feel better."

Turning to Remus, Bill addressed the next question to him, "So Remus, do we know what was making them sick?"

Remus shook his head, "No, Bill, we don't know. All we know for sure is that Ginny and Harry share some sort of connection. They are able to sense each others moods and feelings. They are even able to communicate mentally. I have not been able to find much information on this type of connection. I have consulted with Albus' portrait and we agree that seeking information from the healers at St. Mungos would be a bad idea. We don't want any one to get wind of this connection. Our information suggests that Voldemort believes he is able get into Ginny's mind because of the connection they forged from the incident with the diary so we don't believe he is aware of the connection between Harry and Ginny. We do know that by being together, even something as simple as holding hands, seems to intensify their magic and their connection. As I understand from Aberforth, by touching Ginny's arm and speaking to her through their connection, Harry was able to help Ginny fight a Legilimens invasion. But we are still looking. I'm sure we will find an answer."

Bill nodded thoughtfully. "Alright, so, Harry you've helped Ginny more than once with fighting this mental invasion. So what do you get out of it?"

"I don't get anything out of it, Bill. I help her because it's the right thing to do. I would have helped her even if we weren't dating," Harry said with a bite of anger in his voice.

Bill raised one eyebrow, "So you're going to sit there in front of her brothers and tell us that you don't get anything out of helping Ginny?"

"Yeah, Bill. That's exactly what I am saying. The fact that I love Ginny is only a side benefit," Harry answered trying desperately to remain seated with his wand safely tucked in his jeans pocket.

Bill gave Harry a hard look, "Okay Harry, now we're back to what brought about this talk to begin with. You say you love Ginny but how can love her when you won't send her away for her own protection?"

Standing up, Harry began angrily to pace in front of the gathered brothers, "I told you Bill, it was a very hard decision to not try and send her away. And I still struggle with that decision. There are times, like when we were working with Aberforth this afternoon and she had to relive those memories that I wanted to pack her off right then and there. But I think you lot are forgetting something, Ginny is a very strong and capable witch and woman. She is strong, physically and mentally. She is tough and is fighter. Do you realize that she has kept up with Ron, Hermione and me for the past week in these lessons we're taking? She is better than Ron and me with non-verbal magic and is rapidly becoming better than Hermione. She has kept up with us in the potions we've been doing and in the healing stuff we're learning. Hell, she apparated on her first attempt and she is bright enough that the professors offered for her to skip her sixth year.

"But let me ask you, Bill, are you ready to send Fleur into hiding? Don't you think she'd be angry if you even suggested it? And her temper is nothing compared to Ginny's. Do you really think I'd let Ginny stay around here if I didn't think I could protect her? That I wouldn't do everything in my power to protect her?"

Bill had stood up as well to face Harry, "Now just wait a minute. Who said I wouldn't send Fleur away to protect her?"

"That's not the point, Bill," Harry said with an exasperated sigh. "I'm not suggesting that you don't love Fleur and wouldn't want to protect her. What I'm trying to say is would you want to or even try to send Fleur into hiding always wondering if the secret keeper had given away her location?" It hurt Harry deeply to bring up the subject of a secret keeper divulging a secret they weren't supposed to. He turned away from the group and strode off a few steps to try and get his emotions under control. After a few moments he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Harry turned to see Bill standing right behind him, "I'm sorry Harry. I never meant to imply you didn't have Ginny's best interest at heart. Or that you didn't care about what happens to her and to us. Whether you and Ginny stay together or not, you will always be a part of this family. We just want to make sure that, well that your intentions are honorable."

Harry turned back to face the others gathered there, "So you lot want to know what I intend with Ginny? Let me tell you. I _intend_ to do everything I can to make sure she survives this war. I _intend_ to survive with her. I _intend_ that we will have a life together after this is all over," Harry's anger grew exponentially with each phrase, "I _intend_ to ask your father to marry her. I _intend_ to grow old with her and have children with her." As his anger grew an energy crackled around Harry making it impossible for Bill to remain standing beside him, "I _intend_ to make sure all of you survive as well. I'm tired of people dying because some maniac is obsessed with purity of blood." Harry didn't notice the five brothers and Remus stand up and back away in fright, "I _intend_ to end this once and for all!" Harry's tirade ended and he finally noticed that none of them were sitting any more and they had stepped a few paces behind their chairs, "What's wrong with you lot?" Harry yelled.

Remus was the first to speak, "Harry you just forced Bill away from you with out using your wand or a spell. The anger and energy radiating off of you was uncomfortable enough from over here to force all of us out of our chairs."

Harry looked around and saw Bill flat on the ground looking a bit scared and awe struck. He offered his hand to Bill to help him up, "Did I really? How did that happen?"

The brothers all looked to Remus for an answer, "Well, Harry I think that you were feeling threatened by Bill's questions. You felt that he was questioning your loyalties to his sister and his family. And it's my guess that you performed a sort of shield charm that knocked all of us back."

Bill looked at Harry with a new found respect. He had guessed that Harry would be powerful given who his father was but he had no idea the power that Harry already possessed. "It would seem, Harry, that you are more than capable of protecting yourself," Bill said with a small grin.

"But what we want to know is," Charlie interrupted, "are you going to teach Ginny how to protect herself? What are you going to do to make sure she isn't hurt? And why are you allowing her and my brother and Hermione to follow you into what ever it is you've gotten yourself into?" Charlie's anger began to climb and he ranted at Harry, "Tell me that, Potter. What are you getting them into?"

Remus put a restraining hand on Charlie's shoulder and said to Harry, "I think they deserve to know some of what's going on Harry."

Harry looked at Remus for a long minute then sat back in his chair. With his anger back under control, Harry began to tell them of the visions he had had during his fifth year. "I kept seeing the hallway in the department of Mysteries except I didn't recognize what it was. I would always see the hallway leading to the door and when I reached the door, I usually woke up. Then one night, near Christmas, I saw a man lying there asleep. I wanted to bite him, to kill him. You see, I was seeing these things through the eyes of Voldemort's snake, Nagini."

"WHAT!" exclaimed all five Weasley brothers as they jumped from their chairs.

Charlie advanced on Harry still sitting in his chair and in a deadly quiet voice asked, "You mean to tell me, tell us, that you were being possessed by Voldemort?"

Looking Charlie steady in the eye Harry said loud enough for all of them to hear, "No. I was not being possessed. For months I had been seeing into Voldemort's mind. I had been able to hear and see what he was doing with his Death Eaters. And at times, he was able to see into my mind. But up until the point when I saw the snake attack your dad, Voldemort was unaware that I was able to see what he was up to."

Charlie nodded but remained towering over Harry. Sensing that Charlie wasn't going to take his seat again, Harry told the rest of what had happened to him two years ago, "So I began to see this doorway again. But I never knew where it was or what was supposed to be behind it. It was always locked. I had these visions for the entire spring. Then, during my History of Magic O.W.L., I fell asleep." They all shared a slight chuckle at this then Harry's face became hard and expressionless, "I saw the doorway again. When I approached it, it was open this time. I walked across the room and through another door. In that room were rows and rows of shelves. I felt like I was being pulled toward a specific spot. As I turned down a row, I saw Voldemort with his wand trained on Sirius. He wanted Sirius to get something off the shelf for him. I saw Voldemort torture Sirius, or so I thought." Harry turned to look out over the Quidditch Pitch remembering the time Sirius had watched Harry play while in his Animagi form. Harry had been frightened of the big black dog, thinking it was a grim. With the same hard look on his face he continued, "When I woke up my scare was killing me.

"After the exam ended, I had Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna help me create a diversion so I could get into Umbridge's office to use her fireplace and see if I could find Sirius at Headquarters. Kreacher lied to me when I saw him through the fire. He said that Sirius had gone to the Ministry. Umbridge found us out and interrogated all of us. Once we shook her off, I was trying to make them stay behind. We were arguing over who was going and how we were going to get there when the Thestrals showed up. Luna, Neville and I could see them so we helped the other three on and they took us to the Ministry.

"When we arrived in the Department of Mysteries and found the room I saw, no one was there. All we saw where these shelves and shelves of glass spheres. One of them was labeled with my name and Voldemort's name. I took it down from the shelf and that's when we realized it had all been a trap. Death Eaters appeared out of no where and Lucius Malfoy told me that Voldemort had been planting those images of the Hall of Prophesy and Sirius being tortured into my mind. Then he asked for the prophesy and said he'd let us go if I'd give it to him.

"Of course I had no idea what the glass ball was but I knew I didn't want to give it to him. So we destroyed the room to create a diversion and try to get out of there. That's when the fighting broke out. Malfoy kept telling them to not hurt me but that they could do what ever they wanted with the others. So I led them into that room with the veil. Ginny had broken her ankle, Luna and Hermione were unconscious and Ron had been attacked by that brain. I told Neville to stay with them and try to get them out but he followed me into that room to try and help. His nose had been broken so he couldn't cast a spell properly. But he tried. That's when the Order showed up.

"Professor Lupin and Sirius tried to get me to leave. Neville was hit with the Tarantallegra jinx. I tried to help him up the stairs. I had a hold of him by his robes but they ripped. I lost control of the prophesy and it fell down onto the concrete and broke. Then Dumbledore showed up and most of the Death Eaters were contained. Bellatrix had been battling with Tonks but she knocked Tonks out. That's when Sirius took over and began to taunt Bellatrix. She shot a curse at him and it knocked him through the veil."

Harry looked Charlie in the eye, "I didn't want them to come with me but I couldn't stop them, either. I wish I could have them maybe I wouldn't have gotten Sirius killed." Harry swallowed hard several times to try and keep from breaking down.

He didn't notice Remus move to kneel in front of him till Remus laid a hand on his knee, "Harry," he began gently, "You had nothing to do with Sirius' death. You have to know that. It was killing him slowly to be in that house all the time not being able to go out. He was bound to do something rash and stupid eventually."

Harry looked at Remus and couldn't stop a tear from falling down his cheek, "But if I hadn't acted stupid, if I had only realized what Voldemort was trying to do he wouldn't have had to come rescue me."

Remus had known that Harry struggled with Sirius' death but he had never realized that Harry blamed himself so much. "Harry none of us are to blame. I tried to get him to stay behind to tell Dumbledore what happened but he refused. I tried to warn him to be careful when we got there. I tried to get him to stay with me when we found you but he was a man possessed. When he realized Bella was there, he seemed to take it as a personal affront. I think I knew then that it was a very real possibility that he would not leave the ministry that night. I figured he'd kill Bella and we wouldn't get him out of there before the other Aurors showed. I was afraid that he'd be chucked back into Azkaban." Remus stood and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "But know this Harry, he died doing what he promised your parents he'd do. He died doing what he felt he was meant to, he was saving you. He knew about the prophesy and had made a decision a while back that he would protect you with his life if necessary to ensure you had every chance to finish what your parents started seventeen years ago."

Harry sat looking up at Remus for several long moments before he realized that Charlie had moved back to sit with his brothers. Finally Harry nodded at Remus, "I'm fine," he said. Remus nodded back at Harry and drew his chair up to sit closer to Harry. He knew that Harry was going to finish this story.

While Remus and Harry had been talking, Bill had conjured several bottles of Butterbeer. He handed one to Remus and Harry, "You don't have to continue, Harry. I think we're all satisfied that you are going to take good care of Ginny."

Harry took a long drink from the bottle and shook his head, "No you need to know the rest. After Professor Lupin told me that Sirius wasn't coming back I took off after Bellatrix. She had run when Sirius fell through the veil. I caught up with her in the atrium. She tried to kill me. When she learned the prophesy had smashed Voldemort showed up. Then Dumbledore was there and they dueled. Voldemort possessed me then. He tried to convince Dumbledore to kill me, tried to tell Dumbledore that by killing me maybe he'd kill Voldemort too. The pain was so intense that I wanted to die. I thought that if I died I'd get to see my mum and dad and Sirius again. When I thought of Sirius and mum and dad Voldemort screamed in pain and left me. He grabbed Bellatrix and disapparated.

"Dumbledore sent me back to his office by portkey. When he returned to his office I was mad, really mad." With a bit of a smirk Harry continued, "I think I destroyed half his office that night. He sat me down and pulled out his pensive. He was the one the prophesy was made to so he could recall exactly what it said. Basically it said that either I have to kill Voldemort or he kill me. The last bit was 'neither can live while the other survives'." The silence that met this last statement was deafening. Ron and Remus seemed to be the only ones not in shock. Ron knew about the prophesy and Remus had been told about it by Sirius.

Finally Fred and George spoke for the first time that night, "Blimey Harry," they said in unison. "So does Ginny know?"

Harry nodded, "Yes. When we first got here, Dumbledore's portrait suggested that I share with her everything that's going on. So she knows and I've tried to get her to agree to not do this with me but – well, she's already threatened to hex me," Harry finished with a grin.

The group spent several minutes discussing Ginny's hexing abilities, "Yeah her Bat-Bogey Hex got her invited to Slughorn's compartment on the train ride last fall. To tell you the truth, it frightens me a bit," Harry said with a laugh.

Remus shook his head to hear Harry admit that Ginny's powers frightened him. _He has no idea the formidable force he is. I can't imagine what will happen when they discover their ability to feed their powers off each other,_ thought Remus. "Okay boys, I hate to break this up but, Harry I think you need to tell Bill and Charlie how it is that you're going to meet Bill in Hogsmead tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh yeah," Harry grinned at the thought of Bill and Charlie's face when they found out about the map. He raised his wand and thought _Accio Marauder's Map._ Shortly a piece of parchment came flying over the bleachers and into Harry's outstretched hand. Looking at Remus he grinned and said, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." Lines began to spread across the front of the parchment as Harry handed it to Bill and Charlie to read.

"Messer Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs…" began to spread over the parchment. Bill looked up at Remus, back at the parchment them back to Remus, "Mooney? That's you isn't it?"

Remus laughed, "Yes Bill, that's me. James, Sirius, Peter and I made that map while we were here at Hogwarts."

"Map? What map?" Charlie inquired.

Remus said, "If you'll open the parchment, you'll see a map of Hogwarts and its occupants. We used it to sneak around the castle and out into Hogsmead."

"Bloody hell, I sure wish I'd know about this thing when I was here," Charlie commented with a note of awe.

"We knew," Fred and George said together, ginning. "We nicked it out of Filch's office in our first year. It took us a bit to learn how to use it but once we did it was a blessing. We owe them much, the Marauders."

"Yeah, I thought they were having me on when they gave it to me my third year but I've made good use out of it as well." Harry got up and moved to stand between Bill and Charlie. He pointed to various points on the map, "These are secret passageways. And this one leads to the cellar of Honeydukes. I'll just put on my invisibility cloak and sneak through there."

Charlie turned an astonished face to Harry, "Wait, you mean to tell me you have an invisibility cloak?"

"Yeah, it was my dads. Dumbledore returned it to me in my first year. It's come in handy along with the map."

"Wow, Harry those are really rare," Bill said.

"That's what Ron told me when I unwrapped it. We've had a grand time with it. You'll get to see it tomorrow."

"Alright gentlemen, it's getting on past midnight. If we don't wrap this up soon and get back inside I'm afraid we will all have to deal with Molly's temper. I'd just as soon avoid that if possible," Remus said with a grin.

They all stood up and Bill vanished the chairs. As they started into the castle Harry called out to Bill, "Bill, can I have a word?"

"Sure Harry." Bill addressed the others, "You lot go on. I'll make sure Harry gets back up to the castle with out too much damage," he said with a trade-mark Weasley lop-sided grin. As the others pulled away from them Bill asked, "So what's up Harry?"

Looking nervous, Harry asked, "What would happen to my vault if something happened to me?"

"What do you mean, Harry?" Bill asked

"I mean, if I die or am unable to make decisions, what will happen to the gold in my vault?"

"Oh, I see. Well I assume you've never made out a will?" At Harry's negative shake of his head, Bill continued, "Well, first the goblins would pay off any debts you had then the gold would be in probate till they found some relative. It could all go to you aunt. Of course they'd convert it into Pounds first. But then the bulk of your estate would go to her."

Harry thought for a moment before asking his next question, "How do I go about making a will?"

Bill had been expecting this question. It pained him to have to tell a sixteen-year-old how to go about making a will. He wanted desperately to tell him to not give it another thought, that he'd be around for years and would have plenty of time to organize a will. But Bill knew and he knew Harry understood that there was a real possibility that Harry might not survive the final battle with Voldemort. "I tell you what Harry; I'll notify my supervisor that I need to have a goblin from the legal department on hand Monday morning. Of course I won't tell them why, but they will make sure to have someone ready for us. He can help you set up what ever you feel is necessary. And by using a goblin we can know for sure that no one else will know of what you've done."

"Thanks, Bill. I want to make sure my aunt is taken care of. Something has changed her and, well I just want to make sure she can have what she wants. I also want to make sure your parents are taken care of and all of you and Mooney. Can they take care of my house, too? This goblin from your legal department?" Harry asked almost as a after thought.

"Yes Harry, he will be able to help you with the disposition of your house. But you should know that if mum ever finds out you've made a will and left them money; she'll go ballistic on you. You know that, don't you?" Bill asked.

"Yeah I know that but after all that your mum and dad and all of you have done for me, I want to make sure that if I'm not here that you'll be taken care of," Harry said with a sad smile.

"Just how much gold are we talking about Harry?" Bill asked.

"Well, the way it was explained to me after Sirius' death was that neither I nor my kids would ever need to work a day in our lives. Unless of course I had 40 or 50 kids."

Bill chuckled, "Harry I think you will have a hard time convincing Ginny to have that many kids."

Harry looked up at Bill and realized that his relationship with Ginny had truly been accepted. He knew that Ginny's brothers were behind him 100. That thought made Harry very happy. He had never really had much family to speak of and knowing that he had been accepted into the Weasley family on this new and more intimate level was the absolute best thing Harry could ever wish for. As Harry and Bill reached the castle Harry heard Ginny in his mind, _I finally broke through, Potter. You're going to have to work harder to keep me out._

Harry grinned, _I couldn't have you listening in on my bonding with your brothers, now could I?_

In a worried voice Harry heard Ginny respond, _They weren't too awful were they?_

_Of course not Ginny. We got some things out in the open and they seem a bit better about things. I'm just walking into the castle with Bill. I'll be up there in a minute._

Bill had watched Harry's eyes slide slightly out of focus and a grin fly across his face. He knew that Harry and Ginny were carrying on a conversation. Remus was waiting by the front door to re-secure the wards once Bill and Harry had made it back inside. "Good, I was waiting on you two. Harry it has come to my attention that you and I need to have a talk." With a pointed look at Bill, he continued, "And I think that Ron should hear the same talk." Bill paled slightly at what he knew Remus was talking about. He did not want to think of his baby sister in that way. "So tomorrow morning before we set out for Hogsmead, you and Ron meet us in my classroom."

Harry swallowed hard. It had been difficult to talk to Ginny's brothers about his intentions but for him to have to lay it all out on the table like that, he didn't know how he'd get through it. "Okay professor. But can we do this before breakfast. I don't think I want to do this on a full stomach."

Bill chuckled silently to himself and wondered why he would have to take part in this. Then he realized someone needed to be there to take care of Ron. Harry would have Remus to talk to but someone from the family needed to explain things to Ron. Bill knew that no one in their right mind would allow his dad into that talk when Harry was within a hundred meters. "Be sure to get Ron up nice and early for this. I think 8:00 should do it, don't you Remus?"

Remus nodded silently thankful that Bill had agreed to help him with this. Remus had the book knowledge to impart on Harry but he had no practical experience. Harry agreed with a nod of the head and took of for his room. "Thanks for helping with this Bill. I know none of the other men in your family would handle it well." Embarrassed about what he was about to admit, Remus looked out the open front doors, "You see, I can only be of so much use to Harry or Ron. My knowledge is all academic."

Bill understood what the older wizard was telling him, "Don't worry about it Remus. We can have a bit of fun with this, too."

Remus shook his head, "Just not too much fun, Bill. We don't want to scare them for life." With that the two friends parted ways for the evening, each composing in their head what they would say the next morning.


	21. Boy Talk and a Full Moon

A/N: This is The Talk with Harry and Ron. It's quite a bit more graphic than the previous one. Also the subject matter later on is much more mature. You've been warned. ENJOY!

Harry sat looking at his watch every few seconds waiting on Ron to make an appearance. When Harry had arrived back in the Head's common room last night he had informed Ron of the talk they were to have this morning. They had agreed to meet at a quarter till eight and go to the Defense classroom together. It was now ten of eight and Ron had yet to make an appearance. Standing up with a huff, Harry made his way to Hermione's door. He placed an ear against the door and hearing only silence he slowly pushed the door open. Ron and Hermione were curled together on one of the beds sleeping soundly. Harry rolled his eyes formulating a plan to wake Ron. He silently made his way to the bed pulling out his wand as he went. He aimed the tip at Ron's face and thought _aguamenti. _"OY! WHAT THE HELL!" Ron yelled as the icy water hit him square on the face. He sat up so quickly that he dumped Hermione off on the floor.

"You've got three minutes before I leave and send Bill in her after you," Harry said desperately trying to hold in his laugh.

Hermione sat dazedly on the floor looking from Ron to Harry and back. Then she realized she was sitting there in her knickers and one of Ron's old Chudley Cannons t-shirts. With a shriek she grabbed at the covers on the bed, "HARRY GET OUT OF HERE! I'M IN MY PAJAMAS!" Hermione screamed. When she pulled the covers off the bed she didn't realize that Ron's leg was twisted in them till Ron fell off the other side of the bed landing on his side.

"DAM IT POTTER! I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR THIS!" yelled Ron as he struggled to free his leg from the covers still on the bed. "YOU'D BETTER RUN BECAUSE WHEN I CATCH YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU'D NEVER COME IN HERE!"

Harry couldn't contain his laughter any longer, "Fine. I'll just leave and let Bill come get you. Then you can explain to him that you and Hermione have been sharing a bed for over a month."

The realization that it was a very real possibility that his oldest brother would come find him finally hit Ron. Taking a deep breath to calm his temper he looked up at Harry who was shaking with laughter, "Fine. Just give me a minute and we'll go." All Harry could do was nod and walk out of the room.

Five minutes later Harry and Ron were making their way out of the portrait hole as Bill came walking up, "We thought you two would chicken out so Remus sent me to fetch you."

Harry and Ron looked at each other and nodded at Bill. Neither could speak thinking of what was to come this morning.

All too soon they found themselves in the Defense classroom. After they made way into the room, Remus cast a locking charm and a silencing charm, "I didn't figure you two would like for us to be interrupted." Both Harry and Ron shook their heads vigorously. Taking the lead in the academic discussion Remus began, "Now Ron you've come of age and Harry you'll be of age in a little over a month. And as such, it's time you learned how to behave responsibly when it comes to sexual relationships. We are going to teach you to do a couple types of contraception charms as well as a temporary sterility charm for yourselves. We are going to discuss muggle methods of contraception and the various diseases you can get if you are not responsible. Do you have any questions on what we are going to cover?"

Both Ron and Harry shook their head negatively. "Fine then lets get started. First the contraception charms. You need to agree with your partner, from the very beginning, who is going to cast the charm. It last for only about 45 minutes and can not be recast for two hours or you risk permanently sterilizing your partner." Ron and Harry paled at this statement. Unbeknownst to the other, both had thought and dreamed of having a family with their respective girlfriends and instantly became concerned that they could mess things up and never get that chance.

Biting back a laugh at the boys suddenly pale faces, Remus continued, "The problem with a contraceptive charm for the female is that it must be cast a specific time. She must be completely aroused then you have to remember to stop what you are doing to cast the charm. We will tell you the incantation and show you the wand movements but it's useless to practice it without a female present. Then only way to know it is working is the glow when the charm incantation is done right. So even if you do not think what you are doing will lead to actual intercourse, you should still get into the habit of performing the charm each and every time. Do you have any questions?" Ron and Harry swallowed hard and shook their heads. "Now boys, we are doing this for your information. If you have questions don't be afraid to ask." Still, Ron and Harry shook their heads no.

"Alright, we will move on to the Temporary Sterility charm. If you are planning a romantic evening and want things to 'go with the flow' I suggest using this charm. It can be cast up to an hour before you become intimate and automatically ceases to function when you ejaculate." Remus had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing when Ron and Harry blushed. Clearing his throat, Remus continued, "The draw back of this one is that the use of it too many times can, potentially, render you permanently sterile."

"WHAT!" Harry exclaimed, "What do you mean _permanently_ and how many times is too many?"

Remus began to laugh and quickly covered it with a cough. Bill took up where Remus left off due to his violent cough, "Just what he said, Harry. Using that charm too many times will make you unable to father children. And for as how many times are too many, well it's different for each wizard. The more powerful the wizard the more times he can use the charm. The only way you can tell for sure if you're reaching the end of usefulness for that charm is to see a Healer and have a semen analysis done."

"Well I don't like the sound of that. And I don't even want to know what is involved in a semen analysis," Harry said with a shudder.

Remus, having recovered from his coughing, asked, "Do you have any other questions about this charm?"

Ron spoke for the first time, "Not about that but why are we responsible for this? Why can't she take care of it?"

Bill hit Ron on the back of his head, "Ron you prat. You have to take responsibility for preventing pregnancy. It takes two to tango and you would be equally responsible for any child produced so you need to take equal responsibility for learning to prevent pregnancy. Besides, you are way too young to be a dad and mum would kill you where you stood if you told her you'd gotten Hermione pregnant. Then she'd kill me because she'd think I didn't have the talk with you. So you sit there, pay attention and remember everything we tell you."

Ron nodded mutely.

"Now, let's move onto muggle methods of contraception. There are birth control pills and condoms. Birth control pills would be taken by your partner and condoms should be used each and every time you have intercourse, even if you use the spells and birth control. I can't tell you much about birth control pills except that they have to be taken every day and at about the same time. Condoms on the other hand are made of a product called latex. There are some made of other products, but latex condoms are the most reliable. Once you've achieved an erection, you roll the condom over your penis. It keeps your ejaculate from entering into your partners' vagina thus preventing pregnancy." Again Remus had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. Ron and Harry had both blushed then paled in rapid succession.

Remus walked over to his desk and opening one of the drawers pulled out a brown paper sack and a bunch of bananas. He tossed Ron and Harry each a banana and held open the sack for them. Harry and Ron reached in and pulled out a little foil packet. At the questioning look on their faces, Remus explained, "Those are condoms. You're going to practice putting them on the banana." This time it was Bills turn to cover his laugh with a violent coughing fit. No matter how obsessed his dad was with all things muggle, he had _never_ made him or any of his brothers try to put a condom on a banana.

Ron looked from his banana to Remus and asked, "Are you putting me on? You don't really expect us to…to put this on a banana?"

"No Ron, I'm not. You need to have experience handling condoms before you find yourself in a situation to need them. I know you are a bit uncomfortable with this but would you rather fumble around trying this out on a banana or the first time you are intimate with a witch?" Remus asked Ron.

With out waiting for another word, Harry tore open the package. Even though he would never admit it to anyone, he was a bit curious as to what a condom looked like, "Hey, it's like a balloon." Harry pulled the condom out of the package and began unrolling it.

Remus shook his head, "Harry, if you unroll that, you'll never get it onto the banana."

"Oh, right." Harry went back to trying to put the condom onto the banana. "So, sir if charms work why do we need condoms?"

"Good question, Harry. There are several diseases which are contractible through the exchange of bodily fluid. What I mean by body fluid is blood, vaginal secretions or semen. Some are curable and some are not even with magic. The one I want to make you aware of that is not curable is HIV. It's called Human Imunodefiencey Virus. This virus attacks the cells that fight infection. With out those cells you can not fight infection and will eventually die because of overwhelming infection. As advanced as wizard medicine is, we can not cure HIV.

"It is possible to transmit this disease to your partner through sexual intercourse or through a transfer of blood. Despite some popular misconceptions, you can not transmit this disease through kissing or casual touch. There are a few other STDs, sexually transmitted diseases, you should be aware of. Gonorrhea and syphilis can both be treated with medication however they are very painful and can cause scaring. It's best to avoid them all together." Remus looked from Ron to Harry, "Do you have any questions?"

Ron's ears burned bright red, "Well, I have a question, but it's not about what you've told us, Professor."

"Don't be embarrassed to ask question, Ron. What is it?" Remus asked gently.

"Well, you see I heard Fred and George talking. They were talking about things you can, um, well you can um do for her" Ron began but was quickly interrupted.

"Whoa…what ever you might have heard from Fred and George, do not remember it. As many times as Charlie and I tried to correct their knowledge…well just let me say, unless they picked something up from somewhere else, their information is wrong," Bill said with a bit of a laugh. "But I think I'll take it from here, Remus." At Remus' nod, Bill continued, "I think what you are going to ask about is how can you make things feel good for her?"

Ron continued to blush and mumbled, "Yeah that's what I want to know."

"Well, there are things you can do to make her feel better and by interesting coincidence make you feel better knowing what you're doing can elicit a response from her. You can touch her in her erogenous zones." Bill flicked his wand and a faceless model of female anatomy appeared in front of Ron and Harry. "Those zones vary from woman to woman but are there are some generalities, too. Like here," pointing to the neck, "and here" pointing to where the breasts were, "and here" pointing to the hips and buttocks, "and here" pointing to the inner thighs. "Of course there are the obvious areas in her pubic area." Bill flicked his wand again and a detailed picture of vaginal anatomy appeared. Pointing at the small nub, "This is the clitoris. It is the termination of a bundle of nerves and is the pleasure center. Some women can not orgasm with out direct stimulation of the clitoris. And some find direct stimulation too overwhelming. So be careful to pay attention to her reactions when you touch it."

Bill handed Ron and Harry a book each, "In here you can read about various ways to pleasure a woman. It's the way I learned and I haven't had any complaints" Bill said with a smug grin. "Now of course, not every encounter has to lead to intercourse. This book will tell you about some of the things the two of you can share that will feel just as good and be 100 effective in preventing pregnancy."

Harry and Ron looked down at the title _Karma Sutra for Beginners_. "So how are we supposed to know what she likes," Harry asked in a small voice while flipping through the book.

"Just try. That's all you can do is try things and if she responds you'll know whether she likes it or not." Bill said with a smile.

"But _how_ will we know if she likes it, what we're doing?" Harry asked not daring to look at Bill.

"Trust me, Harry, you'll know," Bill said confidently. "Now if someone other than yourselves picks up these books, they are charmed to become blank. But make sure mum doesn't find them because she knows what they are." Turning to look at Remus, Bill asked, "Is there anything you want to add?"

Remus shook his head, "Do you boys have any questions?"

Quietly Harry asked, "Does it hurt?"

Bill blushed a bit at answering this question but since Harry had asked, he knew that his sister was still intact, "Not for you at least not physically. It will hurt her if she is still a virgin and her hymen hasn't been torn due to physical activity. But if you really care for her, it will most likely cause you emotional pain, knowing that she is hurting and you are the one causing that pain. Should this happen and you find yourself tearing the hymen, once it's torn, stop and let her adjust. Wait for her to signal that it's okay to continue. Things may be a bit uncomfortable for her the first few times but as long as you make sure she is properly aroused before hand, natural lubricant should take care of that." Bill looked at his little brother and thought _he's not so little any more. He's of age and dating. I can't believe he's waited this long. Good for him. I just hope he doesn't go shagging anything that moves just because we've educated him._ "If you two don't have any more questions, lets go eat," Bill said.

Ron looked at Harry then to Bill and Remus, "I don't feel much like eating."

"Me neither," chimed Harry

"How about we go play a game of chess, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Sounds great," Harry answered, "I'm sure Maryann or one of the others would bring us something if we are hungry later."

As they got up to leave, Bill said to Harry, "Don't forget to meet me at 1:00."

"Don't worry, I wont," Harry answered.

Neither Bill nor Remus could suppress a grin as Harry and Ron left, "Thanks for your help, Bill. I sure wouldn't have known where to get that book for them. And you're taking it pretty well considering who Harry's dating."

"Well, at least I know he has the correct knowledge and not some crap Fred and George could come up with. Don't get me wrong, they know how to prevent pregnancy and how to keep themselves healthy, but some of the questions those two came up with, Merlin only knows where it came from." Bill reached back into his bag and handed Remus a book, "I got one for you, too. Be sure Tonks knows who to thank," Bill said with a laugh as he darted out of the classroom before Remus could recover from his shock and give chase.

Both Harry and Ron flipped through their books on the way back to the dorm. When they entered Harry made his way toward his room and Ron fell onto a chair in the corner, neither having any interest in a chess game.

Harry sat down on his bed and began reading his book. He was soon so engrossed in the material he did not notice Ginny come up behind him till he felt her hands on his shoulders. "I missed you a breakfast," Ginny whispered in his ear. She stood on tip-toes to peer over his shoulder and caught sight of the moving diagrams in his book. Harry couldn't miss the sharp intake of breath as Ginny tried to wrestle the book out of Harry's hands. "Where did you get this?" Ginny asked in a hoarse whisper.

As the book left Harry's hands it was wiped clean. Harry blushed furiously as he turned on the bed to look at Ginny while at the same time trying to keep himself covered. He didn't want Ginny to know how looking at the images in the book had affected him. He had been pleasantly day dreaming of doing many of these things with Ginny. Harry was so embarrassed he couldn't speak.

"Hey, what happened? Where did the picture go?" Ginny asked as she flipped through the pages. "Hey, they're all blank."

Harry swallowed hard and pulled a pillow onto his lap, "Bill charmed is so that if anyone but me picked up that book it would wipe its self clean." Harry's voice was raw as he looked longingly at Ginny.

With a raised eyebrow Ginny asked, "So if I want to read this book, I have to read it with you?"

Harry didn't think Bill had thought of that. In fact he was pretty sure that Bill had never thought his sister, his _little _sister, would find and want to read this particular book. Harry blushed even harder and the little problem in his pants gave a painful throb at the thought of reading that book with Ginny, "I guess. But you don't want to read that." Harry tried desperately to get the book from Ginny without revealing his problem.

Ginny stepped away from the bed, the book still in her hands, "What's wrong with you, Harry? You look like you're hurting."

"More than you can imagine, Ginny. Now could you just give me the book back and give me a few minutes?" Harry pleaded.

"No. I don't think I will. If you want this back you're going to have to come get it," Ginny said with a hard, blazing look in her eye. Of course she knew why Harry wasn't getting up. Now she wanted to know how it is that Harry came to be in this little predicament. Ginny began to gently work her way into Harry's mind. She knew she may never get a straight answer out of him and she wasn't above using any means necessary to achieve her goal.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed as he felt her trying to invade his thoughts, "Cut that out. You know there are some things I'd like to keep private." He made another lunge for the book while trying to remain covered.

"No way Potter, you want this that bad you're going to have to come after it." Ginny sauntered into the bathroom swinging her hips suggestively. As she came to the doorway she looked over her shoulder and left a message in Harry's mind, _Don't think I don't know Harry. I saw what you were dreaming of. Why don't you come get your little book?_

Harry groaned to himself. He couldn't believe he had let Ginny see that. He didn't want to shock her and he didn't want to disgust her with his lecherous thoughts. Finally giving up that Ginny was coming back with the book; Harry tossed the pillow aside and made his way cautiously into the bathroom. He didn't expect the sight that greeted him. Ginny had managed to conjure several candles and had them suspended all around the bathroom. She was leaning over the bathtub swishing the water as it came out of the nozzles. Sensing Harry behind her she smiled at him over her shoulder. She spoke to him through their connection, _I think that last thing you were looking at would work in the tub, don't you?_

Harry was stunned. He and Ginny had shared kisses and a few touches and had even shared dreams of children and a life but he had no idea that Ginny would want him to touch her this early in their relationship. He certainly didn't want her to feel rushed or pressured, "Ginny," Harry croaked, "You don't have to do this. I can take care of things my self." Harry gestured toward his growing 'problem.'

Ginny smiled at Harry and he noticed the hard look was still in her eyes. Using their connection, Ginny called up the image Harry had been having of people in the bathtub together, _I want that, too, Harry. I want to be close to you. _A thought suddenly came to Ginny, _what if it hadn't been her he'd been dreaming about._

Sensing her doubt Harry made his way across the bathroom in two long strides. He gathered Ginny close to him and placed a hand under her chin to force her to look into his eyes, _Of course it was you, only you, he thought. I just don't want you to be pressured into anything. I want things to be special for you._

"Being with you _is _special, Harry," Ginny whispered. She reached up a hand behind his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. With her other hand, Ginny skimmed the edge of Harry's t-shirt, running her hand along the bottom edge. Harry groaned as he brought his hands up to cup her face and then run his fingers through her hair. Ginny brought her other hand down to the edge of Harry's t-shirt and pulled it off over his head. Harry's sucked in a breath as Ginny ran her hands down his abdomen. He began to kiss the hollow under her ear. She felt the ripples of muscles, _Quidditch has been _so _good for him,_ she thought

Harry ran his hands down over her shoulders, down her back and cupped her buttocks pulling her closer to him. Ginny gasped as she felt his arousal against her stomach. She brought her hands down to the hem of her tank top and pulled it off over her head. Instantly Ginny became aware that she did not have on a bra and crossed her arms over her chest. Harry looked deep into Ginny's eyes and gently moved her arms. He slid his hands down and twined his fingers with hers. Without ever looking down from her eyes he murmured, "Beautiful." Ginny could feel a blush creep up from her neck, she had never been this bold before and certainly never allowed any other boyfriend see this much of her. Harry leaned over placing his forehead against hers, while looking in her eyes he said, "You are beautiful." Harry released her hands and skimmed his hands up her sides. His smoothed his hands across her shoulders to her neck and brought his lips back to hers. Harry gently pressed his lips to Ginny's and lightly ran his tongue over her bottom lip. Ginny opened her mouth and darted her tongue out to meet Harry's.

Harry found now his hands couldn't keep still. He felt the muscles of her shoulders and arms and thought _Quidditch has been _great_ for her._ His hands came down her arms to her abdomen and he felt her shiver. Against his bare chest, Harry felt her breasts swell and the nipples begin to harden. He couldn't resist their siren-like call any longer. He slowly brought his hands up and brushed the underside of each breast and felt rather than heard Ginny moan. Harry felt his legs weaken with desire and he leaned against the tub edge.

Harry made a half turn to sit on the edge of the tub and brought Ginny to stand between his legs. He opened his left hand to cover her right breast and marveled at the feeling of the firmness of the nipple against the softness of the rest of the breast. Vaguely in the back of his mind, Harry realized his pants were wet. That thought finally swam forward in his consciousness as he wrenched his mouth away from Ginny's. Looking down at the tub, he realized they had forgotten about the water running and the tub had overflowed. Harry began to chuckle and Ginny looked dazedly at him before she realized he was looking somewhere other than at her. Ginny turned to look at what had captured Harry's attention and began to giggle as she realized the water was flowing over the side of the tub and was quickly making a huge mess in the bathroom.

Harry pulled his right hand away from Ginny and with out any conscious effort, thought _accio wand._ Harry's wand came soaring into the bathroom and Ginny moved away from Harry to turn off the water. Harry used his wand to siphon the water off the floor. When he turned back Ginny had shed the rest of her clothes and had climbed into the bath tub. Harry stared at the point where the bubbles covered her breasts. He still couldn't believe Ginny was in this bathroom with him and she was _naked_ in the bath tub. Harry looked up into her eyes silently asking form permission. Ginny gave a little nod and turned to give Harry a bit of privacy. She felt and saw the water ripple as Harry climbed into the tub.

Harry turned his back against the end of the tub and motioned for Ginny to come closer. Once Ginny was close enough, Harry took her arm and turned her so her back was against his chest. He bent his knees so Ginny had a place to rest her arms. While his back had been turned, Ginny had pulled her hair up into a bun. Harry took advantage of this by trailing kisses across her neck and around to her ear. He gently nibbled on her ear as his hands traced lazy patterns on her arms. Ginny sighed and felt herself relax fully back against Harry. He moved his hands and began to gently massage her shoulders. Ginny moaned, "Oh Harry…you have wonderful hands." She dropped her head forward and his thumbs massaged her neck.

Harry continued to massage down her back, gently working knots as he came to them while his lips continued to explore her neck. Ginny moaned again and made to turn around to kiss Harry but he held her in place with his hands on her hips. Ginny settled back against Harry again and felt him pressing into her bottom. With a sense of mischief, wiggled her bottom ever so slightly and was rewarded with a nip on her shoulder where Harry had been kissing. Harry growled and moved his hands around and crossed his arms over her abdomen in effort to keep her still. Ginny grinned as she leaned her head back to rest it on his shoulder. With a slight turn of her head, Ginny was able to nibble on Harry's ear and delighted to realize her nibble made Harry shiver.

Harry began tracing lazy patterns on her abdomen never quite touching her breasts. Ginny began to get restless and once again tried to turn to kiss Harry but he held her in place by bringing his legs around and crossing them in front of her. Ginny growled in frustration and restlessly moved her head back and forth on his shoulder. She'd certainly never allowed any one else to ever touch her this way and wasn't exactly sure what she wanted but she knew there was something else she wanted, some other way she wanted Harry to touch her. Harry grinned into the side of Ginny's neck. He had read that if done correctly, touching a woman even without touching her breasts would arouse her. Finally with slow deliberation Harry allowed his hands to drift up and gently cup Ginny's breasts. At first all Harry could do was marvel at the feel and fit of them in his hands. He thought they were a perfect fit. He began to use his thumbs and forefingers tease the nipples into hardened buds.

Ginny couldn't suppress a moan as she arched her back. Harry was fascinated at the response he was eliciting from Ginny. With hooded eyes he gazed at her face and saw desire blaze across it. Ginny couldn't keep her hands steady and began to run them along Harry's legs that were still wrapped around her. Harry discovered he liked the feel of Ginny's hands on his skin. Ginny tried to reach around to touch Harry but he murmured in her ear, "no, you first," and gently moved her hands back in front of her. Ginny's sound of frustration turned into a moan as Harry's right hand drifted lower to rest at the juncture of her legs. Harry paused and looked at Ginny. Feeling Harry pause she looked at Harry with half-lidded eyes. Harry whispered, "Are you sure?" Ginny could only nod her voice having deserted her. Harry released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and let his hand finish its descent.

Ginny and Harry gasped as a red phoenix feather flamed in front of them, "Someone's coming" Harry growled. Looking at the clock on the wall Harry all but leapt out of the bath tub, "Oh bugger it all. I'm supposed to meet Bill in ten minutes." Looking at Ginny he saw what she was staring at. Her gaze had come to rest on his arousal and Harry hastily grabbed a towel to cover himself. "Look, Ginny, I…well if I don't go now I'll be late to meet Bill then they will be asking questions and Fawkes' feather means someone is coming to look for me." Harry knew he was babbling. "I don't want to go. I'd rather spend the afternoon here with you, but if I don't go someone will figure it out and we will never be alone again."

All Ginny could do was nod. She had seen the evidence of Harry's arousal and wondered if she was the one to cause that. Harry bent over the tub and placed his free hand on her cheek. He bent lower and gently kissed her lips then moved to her ear and whispered, "Of course it's you. I'll be back later. You finish your bath." Ginny nodded with a small grin and relaxed back in the tub.

Harry sprinted into the bedroom and began pulling clothes out of his trunk. He had just grabbed his underwear when his bedroom door flew open, "Harry," Ron said, "You'd better hurry or you'll be late to meet Bill."

Straightening up Harry responded, "Thanks Ron. I was in the bathtub and lost track of time. I'll be out in a minute."

"OY! Harry next time make sure you've got your knickers on. I don't fancy seeing _your_ bare bum." Ron replied.

"Well, then make sure you knock next time and don't just open the door!" Harry exclaimed as he pulled on the rest of his clothes. He turned back to his trunk to get his invisibility cloak and the map. Harry called to Fawkes, "I don't suppose you could take me to the end of the tunnel that way I wouldn't be late?"

Fawkes gave a small cry and spread his wings. He flew over Harry's head and presented his tail feathers. "I'll take that as a yes." Harry grabbed onto Fawkes' tail feathers and in a flash was gone.

A/N: I know, not the 'full moon' you were probably expecting but I hope you enjoyed.


	22. Markings

A/N: Many have expressed that they think Bill would be more 'outraged' at giving Harry The Talk. My point on this is that he would have the best information to give and would be the most understanding given that he is about to be married. And I think that Bill would be more understanding because he can remember what it is like to be a teenager. Also I think he would not like to think that his little sister was sexually active _but_ he would feel better about it since he was able to make sure that she was well protected. I am in no way complaining I just wanted to explain my reasoning behind Bill's demeanor. I also think Bill would have realized through all the selfless acts that Harry has accomplished that he is willing to make sure Ginny is well taken care of (in every way)

With all their shopping done and Bill's second full moon behind them, the inhabitants of the castle began to prepare for the impending trip to London and then on to San Antonio. Sunday evening found Hermione stuffing every book she could into the magic trunk that would be sent ahead. Ron was playing chess with Charlie. Harry and Ginny were working with Aberforth on their Occlumency. Tonks and Remus were supervising the packing of suitcases. Bill was spending time with Fleur. And Arthur was reassuring his wife that everyone would be fine and that he would take good care of the children.

"Really, Arthur, can't you take more Aurors with you?" Molly asked wringing her hands in her lap as she watched Arthur pack.

"Molly, dear, it would look pretty suspicious for more that Kingsley and Tonks to leave right now," Arthur reassured her. "Besides, everyone will always carry an emergency port key to return them to Minerva's office if need be as well as one that would return them to St. Mungos." Seeing that his wife was still upset Arthur put the pants he had been folding down and crossed to sit beside her, "Molly, they will be fine. Even Ginny will be allowed to use magic while we are there. I'll make sure we floo you every evening."

"I still don't like it Arthur. I don't see why you can't just owl-order Harry a new wand," Molly said.

"Molly, you know that Harry has to have a wand made for him for what he has to do. And we don't want to run the risk of him getting one from the same maker Voldemort might find," Arthur said.

Molly sat in thoughtful silence for a moment, "But they are just kids, children, Arthur. They, especially Harry, shouldn't have to take on this fight. We should be able to protect them."

Arthur gathered Molly into a tight embrace. "I know, Molly dear, I know. I hate this too that Harry has to take on this fight. But he understands and I think he will be ready. And I think he's ready to end this once and for all from what the boys tell me." Arthur pulled back to look into Molly's eyes, "Did you know that he stood up to those sons of ours and told them that he, once this is all over with, intends to ask for Ginny's hand?"

Molly gave a little squeal of delight, "Oh my baby girl. I can't believe this." Stealing herself with renewed resolve, "Then we just have to make sure that they all make it out of this alive. Now Arthur you make sure you take good care of our babies while you're gone."

"I will, Mollywobbles, I will," Arthur leaned down to kiss his wife gently.

At dinner that night Tonks, in Auror mode, passed out new wristwatches to those going to San Antonio, "These are special watches. Make sure you wear them all the time, even in the pool or shower. They conceal emergency port keys. Make sure if you have to activate them it is truly an emergency. Set the watch to 12:00 to be brought back to McGonagall's office. Set the watch to 6:00 to be brought back to St. Mungos if you are severely injured. To take a port key over such a long distance will take a lot out of you and even if you are healthy you would most likely need to spend time in the hospital wing after traveling such a distance. Are their any questions?"

Bill asked, "If someone is hurt can we activate the port key and bring them back?"

"Yes, Bill but again, it will take a lot out of you so avoid this if at all possible. The head of the local Auror's office knows who we will have with us so they will be shadowing Harry and the others while Kingsley and I have to attend conferences. We will arrive very early in the morning on Tuesday. We have a meeting with the wand maker at 2:30 that afternoon. Our first Auror conferences begin Wednesday morning. As long as the wand maker is done with Harry Tuesday we will not need to meet with him again till he has the wand ready. Remus will be escorting Harry and the others around town. The head of their Auror office had made arrangements for them to enjoy the sights around San Antonio."

"Tonks, dear do you think that is wise, letting them run about in a strange city?" Molly asked with a bit of motherly worry in her voice.

"Molly they will be fine. Besides we figured it would be better for us to make arrangements for them to go out rather than wait for them to sneak out," Tonks said with a pointed look at the four teenagers. She stifled a laugh as all four blushed around their collar.

Molly hadn't really thought of that. Rounding on Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione she began, "You four WILL NOT wander off on your own. Do you understand me?"

"Yes ma'am," echoed the four teenagers.

"You WILL NOT leave Remus' side while out around San Antonio. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," they echoed again.

"You WILL listen to what you are told and you WILL NOT go looking for trouble."

"Yes ma'am."

"You WILL behave and you WILL do what you are told!"

"Yes ma'am."

Molly opened her mouth to give them another order when Arthur placed a restraining hand on her arm, "I think they've got it, Molly," he whispered as he tried to hide his grin.

"Arthur this is serious. We can't have them wandering off on their own," Molly countered.

"They understand that dear. It will be fine," Arthur said soothingly. "Now sit down and eat before dinner gets cold."

With a huff Molly sat down and looked around the table, "Well you heard him, tuck in."

No one dared to argue with Molly when she was in this mood. It was evident she was spoiling for a fight that would allow this trip to be postponed or canceled all together. Even though she understood the necessity of it, she didn't have to like it.

Once dinner was done, Molly ordered Harry to bed, "Harry dear, you should really go on up to bed. You and Bill have to leave at 7:00 to be at Gringotts in time."

Harry looked at Ginny and hid a grin, "Yes ma'am."

"Harry I'll meet you out side the staff entrance at ten till 7:00. We will be using the fire place in mine and Fleur's sitting room. It has been connected directly to Fred and George's shop," Bill explained.

"When will we meet up with everyone else?" Harry asked.

"About noon I think. Tonks and Kingsley will meet us in the entrance to Gringotts and take us to the others. You will need to have your cloak handy as we want you to wear it when we are walking in Diagon Alley and until we are with the goblin from the legal department. It will take several hours to take care of the things you want done," Bill said.

"What are you doing that will take so long," Ginny asked

"Nothing really. I just need to make sure things are in order and to make arrangements to have access to my vault while we are abroad," Harry said not quite meeting Ginny's eyes. He was not ready to let her in on his plans for making a will. He didn't want to start that fight at all but he knew that at some point he would have to tell Ginny so if something did happen his will wouldn't be a shock. After a few moments, Harry got up from the table and announced, "I think I'll go finish packing and get to bed." About ten minutes later Ginny made the same announcement and quickly made her way back to the dorm.

Harry and Ginny had not really had much time to be alone together since they had been interrupted during their bath. Their evening Occlumency training had taken quite a bit out of them in addition to their other lessons. In fact on Wednesday night Harry had entered his bedroom thinking Ginny would be done in the shower and he could have his turn before going to bed. As Harry made his way through the room he heard the shower was still running. He had a half-hearted thought of maybe joining Ginny in the shower but that was quickly stifled when he opened the bathroom door to find Ginny sitting on the shower bench, her razor dangling from her fingers, fast asleep.

Harry grabbed a thick towel out of the linen closet and reached in to turn off the water. He stepped into the shower and wrapped Ginny in the towel. Lifting her as if she weighed nothing, Harry carried her into the bedroom and cast a quick drying charm to get her hair dry while he looked for her pajamas. Not seeing them, Harry dug in his trunk and found a clean t-shirt of his to put on her. Harry remembered how she hated waking up with tangles in her hair so he quickly and clumsily braided her hair for her. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and tucked her into the bed.

Harry then took his turn, quickly, in the shower. When he got out he put on his own pajama bottoms and climbed into the other bed. He figured that if Ginny was so tired to fall asleep in the shower maybe she needed to sleep on her on for that night. Even as tired as Harry was he wasn't sure he could keep from kissing her awake if only to touch her for a bit. But some time during the night, Ginny had woke up to find herself alone in bed. She used the restroom and came back to climb in bed with Harry. Harry was delighted to find her in bed with him in the morning. He looked down at her sleeping form and thought _really there is no better way to wake up. _

Ginny stirred and mumbled, "Quit thinking Harry, I'm trying to sleep." Harry grinned as he shifted so that they lay side-by-side facing each other. He leaned over and kissed Ginny till she was fully awake. Ginny fought to suppress a grin and she said with a husky voice, "Dam it Potter I was having a great dream."

Harry grinned, "Oh? Was I in it?"

"Yeah, and you were dancing around the room with some strange costume on that you were slowly striping off," Ginny said looking Harry in the eye and all but daring him to question her. She knew that Harry had been watching her dream but it wasn't every often that she was able to make Harry blush when they were alone and she just couldn't resist.

"Oh really? Dancing was I? I would think you could come up with something more believable than me dancing," Harry said with a chuckle.

"But it was my dream wasn't it? And _I_ dream of you dancing for me," Ginny said as she pushed her self off the bed. "Now get up you lazy arse or someone will be in her soon looking for us."

Harry got up and began to dress. Since their adventure in the bath tub they had both become more comfortable with each other and weren't as embarrassed about dressing with the other in the same room or in the bathroom. Harry asked as he searched for clean socks, "How did you wind up in bed with me? I let you sleep alone because you were so tired."

Ginny stuck her head back out of the bathroom to answer, "I got up in the night to use the bathroom. When I came back out and realized we weren't in the same bed I just climbed back into bed with you. I think I sleep better with you than with out." Harry nodded and filed this bit of information away for later reference.

This Sunday night found Ginny sitting on the bed watching Harry pack his bag that would be brought to London by Remus and her dad later the next day. "I can't believe we are really traveling to America," Ginny said. "I never dreamed we would be able to travel like this. I can't wait to explore San Antonio. Hermione ordered a travel book that arrived yesterday and she showed it to me this morning. I hope we get to go to Sea World. The book says they have all kinds of fish and amusement park rides." Ginny realized she was babbling and Harry was looking at her with an indulgent grin. "What, it's not like you've traveled much either Potter."

Harry walked over and planted a kiss on her nose, "No I haven't but you are too cute when you are this excited."

Ginny gave Harry a mock glare then asked, "So are you going to tell me the truth about what you and Bill are doing at Gringotts tomorrow?"

Harry went back to his packing, "I don't know what you are talking about Ginny. I already told you what we are doing. Bill told me earlier that it will take a long time because of their increased security measures." Harry hated lying to Ginny but he reasoned that in a way he wasn't really lying.

"That may be, Harry but you aren't telling me something and I want to know what it is," Ginny said determinedly.

"Ginny don't worry it's nothing. It is just going to take some time for Bill and me to arrange for me to have access to my vault while we are in San Antonio," Harry insisted.

Ginny stood up and moved to where Harry was packing. She reached out and took the t-shirt out of his hands forcing Harry to look at her. "Harry James Potter do not make me force you to tell me."

Harry summoned his mental energy and began to block her from worming her way into his thoughts. The problem was that Ginny had far out performed Harry in Legilimency. He knew if he put up enough fuss she would stop but he was tired and maybe it was better to get things out in the open before they left. Breaking eye contact with Ginny he led her back to the bed and sat down against the headboard pulling her down to sit between his legs with her back to him. With out preamble he began, "Bill is having the goblins help me make a will." Ginny gasped and tried to turn to argue but Harry held her in place by putting his arms around her waist and kissing the back of her head. "Ginny you have to know that it is a real possibility of something happening to me. I want to make sure that those I care about are taken care of if that happens. I asked Bill how to go about making a will and he told me that the safest way for me would be to have one of Gringotts' goblins from their legal department help me." Harry leaned around to look Ginny in the eye, "If I can't be here to take care of you I want to make sure you can do anything you want."

With unshed tears in her eyes, Ginny began to argue, "Harry James Potter don't you dare think of dying on me."

Harry cut off her tirade before it could begin by kissing her solidly on the lips. After several long moments Harry pulled back and allowed Ginny to turn to face him. He quietly said, "Ginny I've made up my mind. I am not thinking of dying. Trust me I don't want to die but it is a very real possibility. And it's not just you I want taken care of. It's your mum and dad and Mooney, too, and all of your family. You all mean so much to me. For so long you lot were the only real family I had. Please don't argue with me on this. I'm going to do it and nothing you say and no matter how much you argue and yell, I am not going to change my mind."

Ginny could only nod as she threw her arms around Harry and pulled him into a hug that could rival her own mother. Harry blinked hard to try to keep tears from falling. Truth be told he didn't like to think about making a will and all that it implied but it had to be done. Harry felt his shirt at the nape of his neck grow damp and realized Ginny was crying, too. He hated to be the one to make her cry but he was glad they had gotten this discussion out of the way. Harry shifted so that Ginny was sitting across his lap and ran a soothing hand down her back. He repeatedly murmured words of comfort and placed kisses on her temple. Finally after several long moments Ginny took a deep breath and looked up at Harry, "Don't tell mum or she'll do a nutter on you."

"Don't worry I wont. Bill already warned me against that. But I am glad I told you. I don't want us to have secrets between us," Harry said as he smoothed a lock of hair behind her ear. As Ginny leaned in to kiss Harry a knock sounded at the door making Ginny jump.

Ron called through the door, "Hey you two, Hermione is ready for bed."

Harry looked at Ginny quizzically, "Why is he telling us for?"

Ginny stood up from the bed, "Dam I forgot to tell you. Hermione is kicking Ron out tonight since we are leaving tomorrow. She thinks she will need a night to get used to sleeping by herself again before we get to San Antonio."

"So you mean that I have to sleep in her with Ron snoring when I have to get up earlier than the rest of you tomorrow?" Harry asked with a note of incredulity.

Ron opened the door having heard Harry's question, "I'm afraid so, mate. So out you go Ginny. Besides it's nearly midnight."

Ginny turned to Harry, "I want to go with you in the morning. I'm nervous about just you and Bill walking through Diagon Alley."

"No, Ginny, I need to do this by myself. We will be fine, besides I think that they are going to have a couple of Order members stationed along the route we have to walk," Harry said as he got off the bed. He moved back to his open suitcase to begin packing again, "Really Gin, we will be just fine."

Ginny crossed the room and grabbed Harry by the arm, "I'm not kidding Harry, something doesn't feel right. Just be careful and keep an eye out."

Harry looked Ginny in the eye and could see she was very worried, "If it will make you feel better I will ask Fawkes to come with us as well. He can wait in Fred and George's shop while I'm in Gringotts and he would just be a call away if something went wrong, besides I have the watch Tonks gave us. If I had to I could port key back to McGonagall's office before you all even left."

Ginny wrapped Harry in a fierce hug, "Alright that makes me feel a bit better. Is Fawkes going to follow us to San Antonio?"

"I think so, I haven't really asked him." Harry turned and walked over to the perch Fawkes was on and addressing the bird he asked, "What do you think? Fancy seeing a bit of America?"

Fawkes gave a loud cry and took off from his perch. He circled Harry twice all the while singing before he swooped down at Harry's back. On his third pass, Fawkes grabbed Harry's t-shirt and pulled it off. Harry stared at the bird, "I wonder what I said?" On his fourth pass, Fawkes knocked Harry to the floor and landed on Harry's back. He dug his beak into Harry's shoulder causing it to bleed.

Both Ginny and Ron were so shocked they didn't move until Fawkes had flew out the window. They both rushed to Harry who was visibly pale and shaken. He had always trusted Fawkes, had always liked the bird and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why Fawkes had attacked him. Ginny reached Harry and helped him sit up, "Ron you go get Professor Lupin. I'll stay here with Harry."

Ron nodded and took off out the door at a run. Ginny mean while moved into the bathroom to get a wet wash cloth.

After several minutes, Harry finally found his voice, "What the bloody hell was that for?" Harry looked wildly around for Fawkes, "If I ever catch him…"

Before Harry could finish the sentence Remus came running in hot on the heels of Ron, dressing gown flapping in the breeze, "Harry, Ron says Fawkes attacked you. What is going on?"

"I don't know sir. I asked Fawkes if he wanted to join us in San Antonio then he took off from his perch and sang as he circled over me. Then he knocked me down then landed on my back and stuck his beak into my shoulder," Harry replied while trying to twist around to see the injury.

"Let me see where he did that," Remus asked quietly. Harry turned his back on the three of them and after Ginny wiped away the blood he heard all three gasped. On Harry's back was the perfect shape of a phoenix in flight with its wings spread. It was a small but unmistakable shape. Harry turned around at their gasp. "Harry Fawkes was not attacking you, he was marking you. It would seem that Fawkes has now completely consented to remain as your companion." Before Remus could finish what he was saying, Fawkes returned but instead of landing on his perch he began to circle over Ginny singing the same song as before. They all watched in fascination as Fawkes knocked Ginny to the ground and landed on her back. He sank his beak into her shoulder that was revealed by the tank top shirt she wore. Ginny cried out as Fawkes took off and landed on his perch.

Remus stared open mouthed. Harry helped Ginny up and took the wash cloth from her hands. He turned her around and wiped the blood from her shoulder and saw an exact copy of the marking now resting on his shoulder. Harry turned to Remus who was still staring at Fawkes and asked, "So why has he marked Ginny and what does that mean that he has consented to remain as my companion?"

Remus shook his head and replied, "I think we should wake Minerva so we can try to speak with Dumbledore's painting. I'm not sure what it means now that Fawkes has marked the both of you. Ron why don't you go on to bed. Harry can tell you all about it when he gets back."

The three of them made their way out into the hallway as Tonks was coming up to the dorm, "I was getting worried when you didn't return right away, Remus. What happened?"

Remus replied, "Why don't you come with us. We need to wake Minerva so we can speak to Dumbledore's portrait. It would seem that Fawkes has marked both Harry and Ginny."

Tonks gasped in shock and stood rooted to the spot until Remus gently took her hand and said, "Come on love, you can come with us."

Tonks nodded and regaining herself raised her wand and summoned her Patronus. At their quizzical look she replied, "To wake Minerva. At least we wont scare her senseless with all of us traipsing up to her office at nearly midnight."

A few minutes later Remus, Tonks, Harry and Ginny arrived at the top of the rotating stair case. Remus knocked and a gruff, "Come in" was the reply from the other side of the door. McGonagall stood on the other side of her desk in her tartan dressing gown and night cap. "What's the meaning of this Nymphadora? Your Patronus only woke me but it didn't say what was wrong. Why are these children out of bed so late? Harry has to leave early in the morning."

Remus stepped behind Harry and Ginny and placed a hand on each of their shoulders forcing them to turn their backs to McGonagall, "This is why we have brought them Minerva. It would seem that Fawkes has decided to mark the both of them. We were hoping to speak with Albus' portrait before we had to leave."

McGonagall gasped in surprise, "I've never heard of a single phoenix marking two people at the same time. I've rarely heard of a phoenix marking a second person at all. I was worried that he would not mark Harry, but this…" her voice trailed off.

Harry tore his shoulder out of Remus' grasp, "What does this mean? Why would Fawkes want or need to mark anyone?" At that moment Fawkes flamed into the room and landed on the floor between Harry and Ginny.

McGonagall looked from Fawkes to the two teenagers then turned and gently tapped on the frame of Dumbledore's portrait with her wand. She spoke softly to the portrait, "Albus, if you can we need you to wake up. There is something we need explained."

The sleeping form of Dumbledore gave a short snort before jerking awake, "Goodness Minerva what time is it?" Looking around the room he noticed who was there, "Shouldn't Harry and Ginny be asleep?"

Remus stepped forward, "Albus, it would seem that Fawkes has decided to mark not only Harry but Ginny as well. He marked both of them within ten minutes of the other."

"Ahh…I see now why you are all here at this late hour," Dumbledore said as he took off his glasses and cleaned them on his robes. "You see, Harry and Ginny, a phoenix marks the wizard or witch that the phoenix consents to being a companion to. It is uncommon for a phoenix to mark more than one person in its lifetime. Usually when a phoenix's companion dies, the phoenix will return to its nesting grounds to live out its life. We had hoped that Fawkes would decide to mark you Harry after that part of my will became known. I never asked Fawkes to do that because it had to be his choice.

"Now as for why he marked Miss Weasley as well…" Dumbledore's voice trailed off as he gave a soft cry not unlike the ones usually heard from Fawkes. Fawkes hopped up onto McGonagall's desk to get a better view of Dumbledore and replied in the same tone. After several exchanges of cries Fawkes jumped back down and returned to stand between Harry and Ginny. "As I understand it you have begun Anamagi training, is this correct?" Both Harry and Ginny nodded, "And neither of you have succeeded in producing a transformation as of yet?" Both shook their head no. "Ah ha. Then it seems that Fawkes has marked one of you as a companion and the other as a comrade." At their quizzical looks, Dumbledore continued, "It would seem that Fawkes recognizes in one of you the soul of a phoenix. One of you will have a phoenix Anamagi form."

Everyone in the room was startled at this news. "But Albus, how can that be? There hasn't been a recorded phoenix Anamagi for centuries," McGonagall said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Well, Minerva, you are correct. There hasn't been a _registered_ phoenix Anamagi in centuries. But, when I choose to, I could utilize the phoenix Anamagi form," Dumbledore said with the characteristic twinkle in his eye. "Fawkes was first my companion then he taught me to be a phoenix as he will teach the one of you two to be a phoenix. A phoenix Anamagi is a sign of great power and I can say that I expected nothing less than that from either of you."

Remus was the first to ask the question burning in all their minds, "But which one of them will it be?"

Dumbledore chuckled, "I can't tell you that Remus." At the look of annoyance on Harry's face he continued, "I can't tell you that because I don't know. And even if I did know I'm not sure I would tell you. Fawkes refused to tell me. Now I think that covers the questions you woke me for. Or is there something else, Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Yes sir, why did Fawkes mark either of us. He could have stayed with out having to do that."

"Harry the reason a phoenix marks his witch or wizard companion is so that he can always find his companion. You, the both of you now have an indestructible link or connection with Fawkes. This will enable him to flame to your location at his whim or if you are ever in need of him," Dumbledore answered.

"Oh, well alright then," Harry turned and looked down at Fawkes sitting peacefully between them, "Um, thanks then Fawkes. I'm glad you decided to stay as well."

Tonks moved to squat in front of Fawkes, "You're a right crafty mate you are Fawkes. You'll be a good match for Hedwig. She is very protective of Harry."

Fawkes gave a soft cry that sounded very much like, "And so am I."

Everyone gave a small laugh at Fawkes as Tonks screwed up her eyes and morphed her hair to flaming red with gold tips that matched Fawkes plumage, "In honor of you, Fawkes. Take good care of these two." If anyone had looked closely they could have sworn that Fawkes rolled his eyes at Tonks' hair.

Remus pulled Tonks up and said, "All right you two, lets get you back to your dorm. Harry you only have a short time to get some sleep before you and Bill are to leave tomorrow." As they started down the stair case Remus addressed Ginny, "Now Ginny be sure to tell your mum about this in the morning. I don't want her to not know before we leave and for her to think we allowed you to sneak off and get a tattoo while in San Antonio."

Ginny giggled because she had been thinking of doing just that, "Come on Professor, it would be a great joke."

Before Remus could answer, Harry spoke up, "No, Ginny we will be coming back only a few days before the wedding and she will be stressed enough as it is. Please don't add to her stress."

Ginny frowned, "Alright I'll tell her at breakfast."

By that time they had made to the portrait guarding the entrance to the head's dorm, "Alright you two, straight to bed," Tonks said with a wink.

Harry and Ginny climbed into the common room to find Ron and Hermione lying on the couch wrapped around each other asleep. Harry whispered, "It looks like they tried to wait up for us. Should we wake them?"

Ginny responded, "And risk Hermione forcing Ron to sleep in your room, no way."

"But they will wake up with a crick in their backs if we let them sleep on the couch all night," Harry argued. "Then they will complain about it on the plane all night tomorrow."

Ginny giggled, "I hadn't thought of that." Without a conscious thought she waved her hand and the couch expanded to accommodate Ron's lanky frame and became wide enough so that Hermione and Ron shifted into more comfortable positions. "Is that better?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, now lets get to bed, I'm knackered." Harry and Ginny made their way into his bedroom. Harry laid on the bed already in his pajama pants while Ginny went into wash her face and braid her hair. When she came back Harry was curled on his side already softly snoring. Ginny bent over him and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Sleep well, love," she whispered. In his sleep Harry reached toward that flowery scent he loved so much and grasped Ginny around the waist. He drug her onto the bed and she nestled herself in beside him. With a wave of her hand all the lights went of and soon she was fast asleep.

A/N: I had some time over the weekend so I was able to get this chapter out much, much faster than I thought. Enjoy!


	23. A funny thing happend on the way home

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter I had to take a bit of license with a name. I checked the HP Lexicon and there was no middle name listed for this person so I gave him one. Enjoy!

Harry had had a hard time getting up Monday morning. He had been up late and had only had a few hours of sleep. When his alarm went off all he wanted to do was to roll over and snuggle in against Ginny's sleeping frame. But when her elbow connected with his nose in her sleep, Harry was rudely pushed into consciousness.

Scowling at her he got out of bed and quietly put on the clothes he had laid out the night before. He knew that Remus and the others would see to his luggage later in the day when they left for London. Harry picked up his book bag in which he had stashed his invisibility cloak and moved to stand over the bed he had just vacated. Wishing again he could climb back into bed and sleep the day away, Harry bent over and softly kissed Ginny's temple, "I love you and I'll see you later," he whispered.

Harry turned and moved toward the door but was stopped by a sleepy voice, "That the best you can do, Potter? That wasn't much of a good by kiss."

Harry turned back to the bed to see Ginny pushing herself up to sit on the edge. "Sorry, love, I was trying not to wake you." Harry placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips, "Go back to sleep. You and the others are not leaving till almost lunch. We are supposed to meet somewhere for lunch. I'll see you then."

Ginny reached up and pulled Harry into a hug, "Be careful. I still don't like the thought of you going with just Bill so watch yourself and watch him."

"We will be fine Ginny. I've got to go or I'll be late and then Bill will be barging in here looking for me," Harry said with a wink and he turned to leave and meet Bill for their trip to Gringotts.

* * *

Several hours and many cups of tea later, Harry emerged from his meeting with the Gringotts' legal advisor assigned to him. Harry and Bill stepped out into the lobby and were momentarily blinded by the sun light reflecting off the polished marble of the floor and walls. 

As his eyes adjusted Harry felt rather than saw Bill stiffen next to him. Harry peered around him and noticed, much to his dismay, the Minister of Magic surrounded by what appeared to be every department head as well as several secretaries. "How did he know you were going to be here?" Bill murmured to Harry. "Do you want to slip on your cloak and get out?"

"Too late, he's already seen us." Harry said through gritted teeth. As he watched the Minister and his entourage approach, Harry took a moment to take in his surroundings. He briefly met Kinsley's eyes and noticed a brief look of intense boredom. Harry had the feeling that Kingsley had been coerced into this meeting. He saw Kingsley glance briefly to his right and Harry followed the direction he was looking only to see a potted plant in a corner. Harry knew that lurking near that plant would be Mad Eye Moody under his own invisibility cloak. He continued to survey the lobby and saw something that nearly made Harry laugh out loud. Standing near the front entrance was none other than Remus Lupin holding the hand of what appeared to be a six year old child. Harry's eyes widened in surprise until the head of the child became visible. From behind Remus' knees a bubble-gum pink head poked out briefly and Harry had only a momentary glimpse of Tonks before she returned her hair to a brown that almost matched Remus'.

Harry nudged Bill in the side with his elbow, "Look at Tonks," he whispered. Harry watched Bill out of the corner of his eye and had to suppress a laugh as Bill's eyes widened in shock then his shoulders began to shake with laughter.

Harry stiffened as the Minister drew close enough to speak, "Ah, Harry fancy meeting you here." The Minister held out his hand which Harry reluctantly shook.

"Minister," was all Harry could force himself to say.

"Doing a bit of business, Harry?" Scrimgeour inquired.

"Yes"

"Well you know the ministry would only be too happy to give you a hand in anything you need, Harry. All you need to do is ask," the Minister touted.

Deciding that only a direct approach would get them out of here any time soon Harry asked, "What do you want?"

Scrimgeour gave Harry a hard look and changed tracts realizing that placating Harry would not work, "We've noticed you haven't been in Surry these past few weeks."

"I've been staying with friends." Harry said not going into detail.

Giving Bill a skeptical look, Scrimgeour continued, "Harry, how can we protect you if we don't know where you are?"

Harry gave a mirthless laugh, "Protect me? You think you and your ministry full of Aurors can protect me from Voldemort or have you forgotten that it's _me_ he's after? You lot haven't even managed to chuck the _real_ Death Eaters in Azkaban." Harry did not even notice that most of Scrimgeour's entourage gasp at hearing Voldemort's name. "Trust me, Minister; I'm as protected as I need to be. You see I _trust_ those around me. They may not be the best at defensive magic but they care for me and would lay down their lives for me and I for them."

Scrimgeour spoke as if Harry hadn't said a thing, "Harry, I think you need to reconsider my offer. We _can _protect you and I can make sure you are invited to join the Auror ranks when you graduate," Pausing, Scrimgeour turned and gestured to Kingsley who stepped up next to the Minister. "This is Kingsley Shacklebolt. He is now head of the Aurors. I brought him along to show you I mean it when I say we can arrange for you to become an Auror."

"Stan Shunpike still in Azkaban?" Harry asked. "And is that toad Umbridge still working for the Ministry?"

Scrimgeour gave Harry a hard look, "And I've told you that there are things you just don't understand. We have to…"

Harry interrupted Scrimgeour, "And I've told you I understand better than you realize. You are no better than the rest of them. You're chunking people in Azkaban just so show you're arresting someone. You don't care if they are innocent or guilty. You just want to _look _like you are doing something rather than actually do something. Come find me when you figure it out, then we'll talk. Till then, leave me alone and leave my family alone, all of them."

Harry moved away from the group as Percy stepped up to his oldest brother. He held out his hand, "I hope we can talk sometime Bill. I want to speak to you about the company you keep."

Bill was ready to tell Percy off until, much to his surprise, he felt Percy press a piece of parchment into his hand, "Tell father hello for me." Percy dropped Bill's hand and with out a look back, made to leave the lobby of Gringotts with his coworkers.

Harry watched him as he moved toward the doors and almost choked as a mischievous six-year-old darted across Percy's path causing him to fall on his rear. Harry could hear Remus calling, "DORA!"

Bill was stunned. He hadn't even noticed Tonks trip Percy and didn't notice when Harry moved back to stand beside him until Harry spoke, "Bill did Percy say something to upset you?"

Bill startled out of his revere, "No…no he didn't but we need to get back to the twin's shop. We're meeting the others there."

Harry looked at Bill for a long moment before nodding his assent. Together they left Gringotts with Remus several paces behind him trying desperately to keep a reigning hand on the six-year-old Tonks. It appeared that Tonks was having a grand time being a child again. She could be heard asking 'Uncle Remus' for an ice cream or a chocolate or for a trip into the Magical Menagerie.

Harry and Bill were almost to the Twin's shop when the first screams erupted coming from the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. Harry turned to see twenty or so Dementors gliding toward them. Without a thought of the Restriction of Underage Magic, Harry drew his wand and shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Immediately a large silvery stag formed form the end of Harry's wand and began to charge the Dementors. Harry concentrated long and hard on the happiest memories he could think of. He suddenly remembered what it felt like to hold Ginny in his arms and to feel her shudder at his touch. He remembered the look in her eyes when he first said he loved her and the joy he felt when Ginny would, unexpectedly, pull him into a dark corner for a quick kiss before moving off to where ever they had been heading. Not knowing why or thinking about what would happen he thought, _"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ This time a huge, hulking dog erupted from the end of his wand to join the stag in charging the Dementors. Harry was working too hard on concentrating on the happy memories to notice the others around him.

Bill had reacted a split second later that Harry but had summoned his Patronus as well and a large panther joined the fray. Bill stood on Harry's right and from his left the newly re-grown Tonks summoned her wolf to charge down the Dementors. Remus had summoned his as well but it was so fast and moved so fluidly no one could see clearly what form it took. The Dementors knowing defeat turned to flee from Diagon Alley.

From behind the four they could hear the pops that would indicate the arrival of Ministry Auror's. As the five Patronus' dissipated Harry could hear the rapport of Scrimgeour's cane as he made his way up the alley. Reaching Harry he spoke in a loud and angry voice, "Now don't you see why you need to be under my protection? You could have been killed or worse, given the kiss. Had it not been for Miss Tonks and her friend, I'm sure you would have been hurt."

Harry was exhausted. Casting a Patronus had never worn him out like that but he realized this was the first time he had ever though of trying to cast two at the same time. Harry glared at Scrimgeour, "No, sir I don't need your protection," he growled.

Harry was interrupted by Tonks addressing the Minister, "Sir if I may, Harry was the first to react and the first to summon a Patronus. His stag was doing a good job of holding the Dementors at bay. We just helped send them packing. Although I didn't recognize the dog, who did that come from?"

Remus had been staring at Harry since before the Dementors left. He had only known one other wizard cast more than one Patronus at a time and that had been Dumbledore. Thinking that this information did not need to get out Remus spoke up, "I think I saw it come from one of the shop fronts. Someone must have cast it then ran for cover."

Tonks furrowed her brow at Remus before turning back to the Minister, "Of course I guess I just missed what direction it came from. Would you like for me to write the report?"

Scrimgeour dismissed Tonks with a wave of his hand, "Of course not, Shacklebolt is here he can do it before he leaves this afternoon." He turned back to Harry, "You cast that stag?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, my Patronus is always a stag."

"Always? You've done this before then?" Scrimgeour asked incredulously.

"Yes. Is there anything else you want from me? I'm a bit tired and there are several things I still need to do before I leave," Harry said pointedly.

"Boy, don't make me take you into protective custody," Scrimgeour growled at Harry.

"You try that. You try taking the bloody Boy-Who-Lived into protective custody when it's _your_ ministry that just allowed a bunch of Dementors to attack Diagon Alley. That will go over well when you come up for re-election," Harry returned.

"Tell me where you and Dumbledore went that night," Scrimgeour demanded.

"No. I told you before it's none of your business. But I'm glad you've finally come to one of the reasons you were following me today. And before you ask, yes I am still Dumbledore's man, through and through," Harry said and with a quick turn he moved off back toward the Twin's shop with Bill, Remus and Tonks following in his wake.

Harry looked around for Ginny and Hermione once they had made it into the back room of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes but not seeing them he asked, "Where is everyone else?"

"We're meeting them somewhere in a bit. We'll just wait until Bill and Arthur return then we can be on our way," Tonks explained. Bill had immediately disappeared upstairs with Mr. Weasley as soon as they had arrived in the shop.

"Where are we meeting them?"

"We will explain later. But first we are going out through the Leaky Cauldron to catch a Taxi to Kings Cross Station…" Tonks began to explain.

Harry interrupted, "We're leaving London? I thought there was shopping to do before we could leave tonight."

Tonks sighed heavily and rolled her eyes, "_If _you'd let me _finish_, I would have told you that you are going to pretend to get on the train to Surrey. When the Ministry nuts following you figure out that you're not on that train, we will be where we are going and have met up with the others."

"Oh…sorry," Harry said with a blush. He was saved from any more of Tonks' comments by the arrival of Bill and Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley approached Harry, "It would seem that Percy has passed us some information that we had suspected for a while. The Minister has set a tail on you and is trying to get some kind of dirt on you to use as blackmail. Percy has warned us that the Minister intends to lure you away from your Aunt's house sometime over the next week. They also are very interested in what you were up to today at Gringotts."

"Percy?" Harry asked. "Percy passed you information?"

Bill ran a hand over his face in frustration, "It would seem that Percy apologized to _father_ some time back. Percy admitted to being wrong and is trying to make up for it. Thus the information he has passed."

"Percy?" Harry asked again, "But how? He didn't talk to you that long."

"He slipped me a note," Bill answered simply.

Harry shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe Percy." Turning to Remus and Tonks, "Can we get out of here before this gets any weirder?"

"Yes, Harry but I need to tell you where we are meeting the others. We needed a safe place to keep things while we shopped and a place to meet up to repack before we head to the airport," Remus quietly explained while keeping a close eye on the door. He decided to leave the conversation of just how Harry had produced two Patronesses for later.

Harry took a deep breath, "We're going back there, aren't we? We're going to Sirius' house." Harry knew he would have to return back there at some point he just wished it wasn't today.

"Yes, but I think you will enjoy the changes. Dobby and his friend Winky have been very busy. We didn't think you'd mind having the place cleaned thoroughly," Remus answered.

Harry resigned himself to returning to his godfather's home. After Krecher's treachery Harry didn't care if he ever stepped foot inside that house. He had done it once before since Sirius' death. He was only there long enough to satisfy Sirius' will and take ownership of the house. He did manage to accomplish one thing while he was there. He had told the portrait of Sirius' mother he would have the house set on fire if she didn't keep her opinions to herself. Remus had told him his threat had worked. The portrait had taken to mumbling so low that no one could understand what she was saying.

"Fine," Harry agreed, "Can we just get going now?"

After ditching Harry's ministry tail Remus took Harry's arm and apparated them to the square outside Number 12 Grimmuald Place. Harry noticed at once the changes in the area. Gone were half the houses on the same side of the street as Number 12 and in their place an eight foot stone wall with a gated entrance. At Harry's questioning look Remus spoke quietly, "During last year, Dumbledore quietly bought up the surrounding property and added it to Number 12. We put the wall up to guard what muggles think is a long forgotten park. But really it helps hid the building beyond from prying eyes."

"So…so I own this whole block? Or does it belong to the Order?" Harry asked softly.

"No Harry, it was added to Sirius' original property. It belongs to you." Remus said. "Now let's get inside so we can organize ourselves."

If Harry was surprised by the addition of property it was nothing compared to his shock upon entering the house itself. "Remus, what the…" Harry gasped. Before him was not the dank and dark entry way he remembered but a bright and airy entry with highly polished floors. Harry recognized three smells almost at once. The first being fresh paint, the second was some pine scented cleaner Harry remembered from his Aunt's house and the third was Molly Weasley's cooking. It was this third scent that guided Harry. He moved past the landing and down the hall toward the stairs leading to the kitchen. Harry glanced in the rooms as he passed and was met with the same surprise. Someone had been working very hard to change the entire look of the house. Harry was so stunned he even forgot about Sirius' mum on the wall and momentarily forgot about the attack he had just survived.

Harry finally found himself in the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was humming quietly to a song coming from the Wireless. At hearing the door she glanced over her shoulder. Without taking in Harry's appearance she said, "Oh good you're here, Harry. The others are upstairs getting the luggage sorted out. Why don't you go get them for lunch? It will be ready in a minute."

Harry nodded wordlessly and left to go find the others. As he made his way upstairs he could hear Ron and Hermione bickering about how much she had packed and how little he had packed. Harry grinned as he stepped silently into the doorway. Unable to stop himself he said, "I have to agree with Ron on this one Hermione."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "I'm glad you're here. Ron only packed two pairs of pants and three t-shirts. He thinks he will do laundry while we're there." After taking a good look at Harry she asked, "What's happened. You look awful."

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "Hermione, leave him be. If he wants to walk around all smelly, let him. We don't have to walk near him. As for what happened, let's leave that for later. I'm sure it will be discussed at lunch. By the way, Mrs. Weasley says lunch is ready."

Ron looked at Harry and received a slight nod. Hermione opened her mouth to ask more questions when Ron cut her off, "Come on 'Mione lets go eat."

"Is that all you think about Ronald?" Hermione asked testily.

With a bit of cheek Ron answered in her ear, "No, I think about you…and a certain bath tub."

Hermione squeaked, "OH" and grabbed Ron's hand to pull him after her. Ron wiggled his eye brows at Harry "Ginny is in that room she and Hermione shared."

Harry turned to toward the last room in the hallway and made his over to it and knocked softly. From inside he heard a quiet, "Come in." Harry entered the room to find Ginny sitting on a window seat staring out into the yard beyond.

"Gin?" Harry asked hesitantly.

Ginny looked upset and when she turned and saw Harry looking haggard she jumped up from the seat and rushed to Harry's side. "What happened? I knew you shouldn't have gone with just Bill."

"Ginny, I'm fine. It was just some Dementors. They attacked as we were almost to the twin's shop. We sent them packing and I had words with Scrimgeour again," Harry said as he sagged against the wall. He hadn't realized just how tired he had become after the attack. "Can we just sit a minute?"

Ginny gently led Harry over to the bed, "Of course. Let me get you a glass of water." Ginny tried to move away from Harry but he grasped her wrist.

"No I'm fine. Just sit here with me." Harry pulled Ginny down to sit beside him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and buried his face in her hair. He drank in the flowery scent that was uniquely Ginny. With each breath he felt better, lighter. He felt the tiredness wash away the longer he held onto Ginny.

Ginny had come to sit in this room away from others about thirty minutes before Harry and the others had arrived at Grimmuald Place. She had felt an energy surge then after a few moments she felt unbelievably tired. All she could do was sit and look out the window. But sitting here with Harry she felt better. She felt her energy return ten fold.

Remus stood watching quietly from the doorway. He had been a little worried when Ron and Hermione had appeared for lunch without Ginny and Harry. He had gone in search of them only to find them sitting on a bed hugging. As Remus watched he saw a faint glow surround Ginny and Harry. He was also able to feel the power gather in the room. This confirmed what they had been assuming about Harry and Ginny. They were indeed a Fated Couple. They had been looking for a litmus test and had been handed one today.

After several moments the glow receded and Remus realized they had restored their balance of power. Harry must have taped into Ginny's to help him produce the second Patronus. Remus quietly cleared his throat, "You two had best come down for lunch before Molly is up here with her wooden spoon."

Harry turned his head to look at Remus but refused to let go of Ginny. It just felt too good to hold her and be held by her, "We'll be a long in a minute. I just need to use the loo."

Remus nodded, "Make sure it's only just a minute. We have several things to discuss before we set out."

Harry and Ginny appeared in the kitchen just as Mrs. Weasley was putting the last dish on the table, "Tuck in everyone. We have lots to do before you lot can leave for the airport."

Hermoine and Ron both looked up at Harry expecting the same haggard appearance but were shocked to discover Harry looking like normal Harry. They did notice a shadow pass over his face and his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Mrs. Weasley was too busy making sure everyone had what they wanted to notice.

"So wha…" Ron began only to have his foot stomped on by Hermione.

Hermione growled in his ear as she reached pass Ron for the bowl of green beans, "Later."

Ron quickly looked form Harry to his mother and realized that she was none the wiser that something had happened to Harry and the others. "So Harry, how did things go at Gringotts?" Ron asked.

Harry glanced around the table and saw that everyone was there. Professor McGonagall had even come for lunch. The goblin that had helped him this morning said that his will would not become valid until he told those he had left things to about the contents of his will. Taking a deep breath and sitting down his fork Harry began, "I'm glad you asked Ron. There are some things I need to tell all of you. I did more than arrange for funds while we are over seas. I spoke with a goblin from their legal department and he helped make out a will."

Harry had expected some reaction to this announcement. What he did not expect was the explosion that came from Molly Weasley and at who the explosion was aimed at, "WILLIAM ARTHUR WEASLEY HOW COULD YOU LET HIM…HOW COULD YOU…" Mrs. Weasley seemed to have run out words and all she could do was stand there and sputter, "YOU KNEW DIDN'T YOU. YOU _KNEW_ WHAT HE WAS PLANNING DIDN'T YOU?"

Bill had a good foot on his mother but she still had the ability to take him to task. He tried to make himself as small a target as possible. He didn't want to get hit with any flying utensils.

Mrs. Weasley turned on her husband, "DID YOU KNOW?"

Mr. Weasley stood up and looked down as this wife, "Molly, you have to stop this and let him continue."

Harry stood up and walked around the table to where Mrs. Weasley stood shaking in anger, "Mrs. Weasley, please just listen to me for a minute. Please?"

Mrs. Weasley swallowed hard and tried to reign in her anger, "Fine but you had better make it fast. I have something to say to my _son._" She sat down back in her chair.

Harry kneeled in front of her, "Mrs. Weasley, you know what I have to do, right? And as much as I really want to just live my life like a normal kid, I haven't been dealt that hand in life. So I had to change what I wanted. Now all I want is to defeat Voldemort so I can have a life. He has shadowed every decision I've made, good or bad, and I want that to stop. I need you to understand that I am just trying to be responsible. I asked Bill some questions about what would happen if I …if I…if things don't turn out the way I intend and he got the goblins to help me make out a will. But one of the conditions is to tell those who are named in the will about it before…well before anything can happen.

"You see, Mrs. Weasley my… the family I have lived with, well I think the best that can be said about them is that they gave me a roof over my head and didn't let me starve. But other than that, they did nothing to make me feel like family. You on the other hand, you helped a skinny eleven-year-old kid who you didn't even know with out question. You've invited me into your home and into your lives. For ten years I didn't really understand the meaning of the word family. You and Mr. Weasley, your children and even Hermione taught me the meaning of family. By watching your example I now know that it is okay to show feelings for others. I know now how a proper mum and dad behave and if my mum and dad couldn't be here, I know they are glad that I found you." Harry had to stop because the emotions he was feeling had constricted his throat.

Mrs. Weasley had tears running down her face. She pulled Harry into a typical bone-crushing hug, "Oh Harry. There's no need to go on like this." She looked over Harry's shoulder at the Order members gathered there, "You lot you put your heads together and you figure out how we can stop that maniac and let Harry live his life!"

Harry gently pushed Mrs. Weasley down in the chair and with his hand conjured a chair beside her, "Mrs. Weasley, you know that we have a plan but that plan has to involve me and I can't do it with out you and the others. The first step is getting me a new wand and that's what we're doing here today. Moony has assured me that there has been little to no Death Eater activity where we're going. It's the safest place for us to go for a new wand and we will be back soon. But I didn't want to risk another trip to Gringotts so I had Bill set this up for me this time.

"Now I have to tell you the general ideas of what it says, okay?" Harry waited for her to wipe her eyes and nod before continuing. He looked at those assembled and realized they were all his family, in one way or the other they had all taught him about family. "There are several points we need to cover so please just let me talk and ask questions later." Harry decided to start with the easiest, "Professor McGonagall I have left instructions that a portion would go to Hogwarts to help pay for students whose families can not afford to send them. Remus, any property I have will belong to you along with a monthly stipend to help with the upkeep. Tonks a portion of Sirius' original inheritance will go to you. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley a quarter of what is left will go to you. Ron and Hermione will split a quarter. A quarter will go to Ginny and the last quarter will be split between Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. Percy can be included if and only if he apologizes to you, Mrs. Weasley.

"Now I'm sure many of you may have objections but it's too late. As soon as I spoke your name and told you about your portion, the will became valid and can not be changed unless I go back to Gringotts." Harry looked Tonks and Remus in the eye, "And I don't think any of us want that. So let's just enjoy this lunch Mrs. Weasley has prepared so we can get moving." Harry went back and took his seat beside Ginny. He picked up his fork and began eating effectively stopping any arguments that might have risen.

Remus was the first to speak, "I wish you hadn't done that Harry."

Harry's first instinct was anger. He squashed that instinct and raised his eyes to meet Remus', "Moony, it's done so don't argue. You have taught me as much about family as the Weasley's have. I wanted to make sure you were taken care of if something…if something happens. I can focus better on what I have to do if I know you, all of you would be taken care of if I don't come back." Harry heard Ginny sniff beside him. He turned to look at her and saw angry tears in her eyes.

Ginny swallowed hard and jumped up and left the room with out a word to anyone. Mrs. Weasley stood to go after her but was beat to the door by Harry. Mr. Weasley stopped his wife, "Let him go, dear."

Harry found her in the library off the entrance hall. "Gin?" He called softy, "What's wrong?"

She turned to Harry and he could see that some of the tears had fallen and left wet streaks on her cheeks. "I'm sorry Harry but it's just a bit hard hearing your boyfriend talk about dying."

"Ginny you know I don't want to die, I don't want to leave you, ever. Now that I have found you I have more to fight for. I have a reason to fight and succeed. I want to have a life with you after all this. I want to get to know your family better. I want to be a part of your family," Harry said as he gently took Ginny in his arms. "I think I've finally figured out part of the prophesy. 'A power the dark lord knows not.' Ginny you are that power, my love for you and for the others in my life, that it." Harry picked her up and spun around with her in his arms. He let out a whoop of joy, "THAT'S IT!" he yelled.

Several pairs of feet could be heard on the stairs. Remus was the first to reach the door, "Harry is everything alright?"

"YES! Get in here, all of you!" Harry sat Ginny down but held onto her by her waist. He didn't want to give her another chance to take off. Once everyone had found seats Harry couldn't help the grin that split his face, "I've figured it out." At their quizzical looks Harry laughed, "Part of the prophesy said 'a power the dark lord knows not'. Dumbledore spent all of the past year trying to get me to understand it and I finally got it. Love. The love I have for all of you," He pulled Ginny closer and looked down lovingly at her, "The love I have for Ginny. All that has happened, all that I've seen and done and I can still love. It's something that Voldemort has never understood." Harry looked wildly around, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get this shopping done and get me my new wand. I have a Dark Lord to hunt down and get rid of."

Mrs. Weasley had a very concerned look on her face as she stood and moved to stand in front of Harry, "Harry?" She was worried about this sudden manic mood of Harry's. "Harry?" she asked again.

"Don't you see that's half the battle? That was one line I never understood and now I've gotten it. I understand, finally and I want to move forward. I've felt lost about where to start and now I've solved part of that dam prophesy and we can finally move a step forward." Seeing the worried look on her face he planted a kiss on her cheek and whispered, "I _can_ do this. I _can _win. Then I can have a family." Harry pulled back and saw laughter in Mrs. Weasley's eyes.

"Harry, dear you've always had a family with us and you always will. Now you're right. We need to get our shopping done so you can go get your new wand," Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harry then turned to the others, "You heard me, let's get going!"

There was a general confusion as everyone made plans of where they needed to go and when to meet up later. During the confusion Harry pulled Ginny aside, "Are you still angry?"

"Oh Harry, I was never angry with you. I was angry at the situation. I was angry about you not knowing what family is until you met Ron and my family. And I am angry that we can't just lead a more normal life. But I understand that all you've been through and all you are going through is what has made you you. And its you I love because you _are_ you. I don't care now or have ever cared that you are the bloody Boy-Who-Lived or The-Chosen-One. I just want us to have a life, Harry."

"And we will. Do you realize that this is the first time I have felt hopeful about this whole thing? And that is one of his weapons. He takes away hope and replaces it with fear. Fear keeps us from living and I want to live. I refuse to live in fear again, Ginny. Because if I'm afraid I can't win and I have to win," Harry said with a hint of desperation.

"I know Harry and we are going to help you. Now let's get going before mum goes nuts," Ginny said patting Harry on the cheek.


	24. The Adventure Begins

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

There was a mad dash to get out the door to get their shopping done. In the mayhem Harry had managed to pull Tonks aside and push some money into her hands with the instructions that none of them were to pay for anything them selves. Tonks had tried to refuse the money but Harry had said, "Please, tell them the money came from the Order. No one would need all this if we weren't going after me a new wand." Tonks nodded and put the money into her pocket. Tonks and Mrs. Weasley were taking Ginny and Hermione shopping while Harry and Ron went with Remus, Mr. Weasley and Bill. They had been told that Kingsley would be meeting them at the check in desk at the airport. 

Later Harry would have to admit that he had had fun just 'paling' around with the others that afternoon. This was the first chance Harry had ever had to buy clothing that fit him. He was still wearing hand-me-downs from Dudley. Harry found he rather liked clothes that fit and with his first purchase asked the store clerk to toss or donate the clothes he had came in with. Harry's first purchase consisted of several plain t-shirts and three pairs of jean shorts. In the next store he purchased 'necessities' in the form of new boxers and such. He didn't want to admit it but even his knickers had been hand-me-downs. Armed with a dozen new pairs Harry felt ready to take on the world.

Remus gently suggested that they look into some other clothes for Harry. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to spend that much money on himself. "Really Professor, I don't need much," Harry objected.

"Harry, you need jeans and dress pants and shirts. You need clothes that fit." With a barley concealed grin, Remus said, "And just think how much Ginny will appreciate you in clothes that fit."

Harry whipped his head around so fast to look at Remus that he threw himself off balance. Remus couldn't hide his laughter any longer when he saw the fierce blush creep up Harry's face and neck. It was a spectacular blush that could have put the Weasley's to shame.

Ron noticed Harry's discomfort and raised a questioning eyebrow and Harry just shook his head, "Alright but not too much. I don't want to haul all that stuff with us."

"I'm sure Molly would see it safely back to Hogwarts for you." Remus said.

Thus began quite a shopping spree. At discreet intervals Remus, Bill or Mr. Weasley would duck in to a restroom and send packages back to Grimmuald Place. At 6:30 that evening everyone met at a Grimmuald Place to reorganize their luggage. Harry was beginning to get nervous. He had never flown on an airplane and here he was about to make an international flight with seven witches and wizards who had only a nodding acquaintance with muggle society. Mr. Weasley had asked Harry and Hermione to handle the money transactions and Harry felt that at least he and Hermione could keep them straight in that regard.

Mrs. Weasley was asking everyone several times if they had packed everything. When all the luggage was sorted they made their way out into the square where a muggle limo was waiting to pick them up and take them to the airport.

* * *

Once there they approached the ticket counter silently where Kingsley was waiting on them. Hermione having been the only one of them to ever to fly, she was elected to handle checking them in. Remus handed Hermione the tickets and she offered them to the ticket agent. The woman was pleasant as she began matching ID's with tickets. She punched the one in for Harry who was traveling under the name of James Evans to protect him notice from the Ministry or anyone else's prying eyes. "Oh, Miss we will need to reissue your tickets." 

"I'm sorry, is there a problem?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no there is no problem. Mr. Evans' representative called earlier this morning and instructed us to upgrade all of you to business class. He seemed to think that you all would be more comfortable," the ticket agent answered with a smile.

Hermione looked over her shoulder at Harry who was right behind her, "Did you really?" she asked.

Harry only nodded, "But don't tell anyone. I remembered hearing Uncle Vernon complain about the lack of room on the planes. I thought that Bill and Kingsley and even Ron would appreciate not having their knees on their foreheads."

Hermione nodded, "That was very sweet of you, Harry. I'm sure they will appreciate it." She gathered their tickets from the agent and redistributed them. She guided them off to the side to go over the process of going through security. "Now remember to take off your watches and glasses. Walk one at a time through security. You will have to let your bags go through the x-ray machine. Now I think I should go first so you can watch. Then Mr. Weasley then Harry then either Tonks or Kingsley and the rest can go through as you get in line." Looking at Tonks and Kingsley she asked, "How does that sound?"

"I don't know," Kingsley started. "I don't like the idea of Harry being without one of us by him."

"I thought of that," Hermione said. "But I think in this situation it's best to get Mr. Weasley through as quickly as possible to keep him from having too much time on this side to get into trouble."

Kingsley chuckled. He liked Arthur Weasley and enjoyed his company on the rare occasions they were able to just sit and talk with out Voldemort interfering in their conversations. And he knew of his friend's obsession with all things muggle. Realizing this he told Hermione, "Good thinking. I would imagine you and Harry will be able to keep him under control on the other side of the security station. Since I spent so much time in the Prime Minister's office last year, I think Tonks should follow Harry. Then the rest of us will follow along."

The plan was relayed to the others and Harry saw the smirk on Hermione's face when she insisted that Mr. Weasley follow her through security. Harry moved over to stand beside Hermione, "Is that so you and I can keep an eye on him?" Hermione gave him a sly smile and moved toward the security checkpoint. Everyone made it through fine until it was Ron's turn. Kingsley was waiting patiently behind him as Ron stepped through the metal detector. As soon as Ron stepped through an alarm sounded. Harry heard Hermione groan beside him, "He forgot the watch. He forgot to take off the watch."

The look on Ron's face was absolutely priceless. He looked like he had been hit by a stunner. He froze in place and watched in what could only be described as terror as a burly looking airport security guard approached. "Sir you will have to step over here." The guard motioned toward an area where two foot prints were outlined. Ron looked wildly around for Hermione who was trying to desperately send him a look that said, "calm down and it will be fine."

The guard took Ron's arm when he didn't immediately begin to move. Ron briefly began to struggle but with a quick shake of the head from Hermione he followed the guard. Meanwhile Kingsley, seeing Ron get caught with a watch, immediately removed the gold hop earring he was wearing and placed it in the tray with his other belongings just in case. He moved through the metal detector with out problem and was putting his shoes back on when Ron was finally released to continue on.

As they got settled in the departure lounge Ron began his tirade, "Bloody hell. That – muggle" he whispered "had a wand. He ran it over my back and front. And then – THEN he patted me down." Ron leaned close to Harry and whispered even quieter, "He felt my bum."

Hermione placed a calming hand on Ron's arm, "Ron, you should have taken off the watch. That's what set the alarm off." She was still trying desperately not to laugh. She felt bad for Ron, this being his first time in an airport and he had to get searched.

Ron continued as if Hermione had never spoken, "But what I don't understand is that how did he not feel my wand?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "Ron what do you think Tonks and Bill were doing with our wands before we left. Only you can see your wand. It's a kind of disillusionment charm."

Ron looked surprised, "Really? I had no idea."

Harry sensing an argument in the making turned to Remus and asked, "Do we have time to get something to eat? I'm starved."

Remus nodded, "Yes, we have an hour and a half before they begin boarding. They will serve something on the flight but I suggest you get something here first. There's a restaurant just over there. Why don't we go get something to eat? If we split up we should be able to eat and be back here in time."

The group rose and moved toward the airport restaurant. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were seated first with the adults being seated a few tables away. Close enough in case of trouble but far enough to not over hear conversation. Harry and the others were led to a booth and Harry stood to the side to allow Ginny to slide in first. As soon as Harry was settled into the seat he felt Ginny's small hand slide onto his thigh. His eyes nearly bugged out when he felt her hand begin to move along the inside of his thigh each time going just a bit farther. Harry was very glad he had a menu to look at so Ron couldn't see the blush in his face.

Harry knew that Ron had resigned himself to the fact that he and Ginny were together and he hadn't put up any fuss when Ginny began staying in his room. But Harry didn't think that he would tolerate much in the way of public displays of affection. Harry cut his eyes at Ginny and noticed she maintained an air of innocence. _Well, two can play that game, _Harry thought.

Harry put his menu down and stretched back laying his arm along Ginny's shoulders. He leaned over and asked softly, "Decided on what you're having?" Harry let his hand draw lacy circles on her shoulder.

Ginny concentrated on the menu, "I don't know. I'm a bit nervous so I think I'll have something light. Maybe a salad, yes I think I'll have a salad." Ginny shut her menu and looked up a Harry, "You decide?"

Harry grinned at Ginny, "I'm just going to have a sandwich and chips. Professor Lupin said they'd be serving on the plane so I'll be alright until then."

They all placed their orders and only had to wait a short while for their food to arrive. Ron had ordered an all-you-can-eat fish-and-chips platter while the others had stuck to a one-plate meal. They waited for almost thirty minutes while Ron continued to shovel food in at an alarming rate. Hermione finally placed a hand on Ron's to keep him from ordering another plate, "Ron, they've made the first boarding call. Your dad and the others are waiting on us."

"Oh, all right," Ron muttered.

"Honestly Ron how can you _eat_ that much food? Where does it all go?" Hermione asked as she motioned for their check.

The waitress came over to tell them, "Those others already took care of your bill, Miss. They said for you lot to hurry, you've a plane to catch."

Harry stood and waited for Ginny to scoot out of the booth. He placed a guiding hand on her back as they moved out of the restaurant. As they turned a corner and Harry blocked them from view, he slid his hand down and patted her behind. Lightly enough to make Ginny wonder if he'd done anything but when she glanced up at him she could see he was struggling to keep a smile off his face. Ginny reached out with her mind, _"Harry, you dog. I didn't know you had it in you."_

Harry grinned and answered, _"You have no idea what I've got in me. Hurry now, we need to get on the plane, love."_

Harry and Ginny joined the others queued up to get on the plane. They moved onto the plane and found their seats. Remus looked questioningly at his ticket then at the seat that matched his ticket. He wondered out loud, "I thought we had coach tickets. These aren't coach seats."

Harry leaned over the seat to speak to Remus, "I saw what's back there and there is no way that Bill and the others would fit. They're too tall."

Remus looked at Harry, "You did this?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Yes. Bill helped me while we were at Gringotts. And you might as well know we spoke with the hotel as well and I had our reservations changed to their penthouse suite. It makes more sense. We will have access to a kitchen and four bedrooms. I'll pay the difference. I figured being able to cook some of our breakfasts and such and having the added security of being all together would balance out and cost would be about the same." Harry saw that Remus was going to argue, "It's done so don't argue. Let me do this. Let me treat my family and that includes you."

Remus pursed his lips as he took his seat next to Tonks. He leaned over and whispered to Tonks, "I swear Harry gets more and more like James every day."

Harry heard this and chuckled as he sat back beside Ginny, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Ginny answered. Harry could see she was a bit pale.

Mr. Weasley, Kingsley and Bill were sitting in the center isle with the others sitting by pairs along the left side of the plane. The take off went fine until they made their first bank. Ron turned immediately green and Mr. Weasley gripped the seat rests as if he was trying to steer the plane himself. Hermione looked over her shoulder at Remus and Tonks and whispered, "Ron is air sick. Should I give him the stuff my mum takes?"

Tonks shook her head, "I'll take care of it." She put her hand in her jacket and withdrew what Hermione knew to be her disillusioned wand. Tonks muttered an incantation and a soft yellow light came from the end of her wand and moved over Ron's head.

Immediately Ron felt better. He turned in his seat and muttered a hasty "thanks" to Tonks before leaning back and closing his eyes. He muttered, "Wake me when we get there."

Hermione chuckled, "I'm sure you'll want to watch the movie."

Mr. Weasley heard this and asked, "There'll be a movie? I've always wanted to see one but Molly, well she doesn't share my obsession and the idea of a movie didn't seem to interest her."

Hermione leaned across the isle, "Remember Mr. Weasley we're supposed to be muggles. And I think you'll like the movie as well. It's a fantasy picture called _Excalibur._ It's about King Arthur's court and Merlin, at least the muggle version of Merlin."

Mr. Weasley leaned closer to Hermione, "I didn't realize that muggles knew about Merlin."

"They don't really. They only think they do but it's still a great movie. I'm sure we will all like it. They will pass out headsets so we can watch without disturbing others. But it'll be a bit yet before they start the movie. Meanwhile there are magazines to look at." Hermione pointed out.

Mr. Weasley pulled a magazine out of the seat pocket in front of him and leaned over to show Bill, "Look the pictures don't even move."

Bill rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Dad, you're supposed to be a muggle. Try and act a bit more like one." Bill was secretly very glad that Harry had insisted in looking over the muggle clothing his dad was bringing. Bill remembered all too well what his dad wore to the Quidditch World Cup. He was glad when Harry had returned from looking through his dad's luggage to find him carrying a pair of hip-waders and spats. He and Harry had shared a good laugh at his dad's strange ideas of muggle attire.

Bill glanced over his shoulder to see Harry and Ginny looking at a magazine together. It had taken all his will power to give Harry 'The Talk'. He had not wanted to admit that Ginny was growing up. He certainly didn't want to think about his _baby_ sister being active but he also remembered what it was like to be a teenager. He felt that they were going to do what they were going to do and by him giving Harry 'The Talk' he knew that Ginny would be protected. He had also had the chance to observe Ginny with Harry. He had seen Harry treat her well. He would open doors for her or hold out her chair at meal times. Harry would seek out Ginny's opinion on things. But the most amazing thing Bill had seen was the way they looked at each other when the other was looking away. He had seen how Harry looks at Ginny like she is a fragile piece of glass. He had also seen Harry wipe that look so fast so as not to allow Ginny to see it because he knew that Ginny wouldn't appreciate the look no matter how much Harry loved her.

Bill had watched the anger pass across Ginny's face when Harry was talking about his life with his Aunt. He didn't fancy Petunia's chances against Ginny should Ginny ever find her alone in a dark alley. Bill had also heard how they had clung together after those visions and how they seemed to be drawing strength from each other. He had confronted his father about what this could mean and was shocked to learn what they suspected. Bill had also noticed a few things about Harry to suggest just how powerful he would become.

Bill had been shocked at the shield spell Harry had managed to bring off with out the use of his wand. After that incident he was very careful to watch Harry closely. It seemed that Harry was not aware of many of the things he was doing. Bill had watched Harry summon things without his wand and he even conjured that chair earlier in the day at Grimmuald Place. Bill had had some success with wandless magic. It had come in handy in the tombs in Egypt but nothing to the extent that Harry already seemed to be able to do with out any training.

But this morning sealed the deal for Bill. At Gringotts and after, watching Harry in action not only as Harry made arrangements to take care of his family should the unthinkable happen, but the way that Harry handled the Minister, both times, and then the Dementors. Bill was duly impressed. He knew that Harry would do anything to keep Ginny safe. And he knew that Ginny would go to hell and back for Harry, as would Ron and Hermione. Bill hoped that on this trip he could find time to sit and talk to Harry. He really wanted to get to know the young man better and to offer his support not only on matters dealing with Voldemort but personal matters as well.

* * *

Remus had had to basically sit on Tonks to keep her in her seat as the plane took off. She had been a bit nervous about getting everyone on the plane safely. Once they were all seated and the plane began to move it seemed to dawn on Tonks that she was about to fly over the ocean in a muggle airplane. She started out fidgeting with her wand then she began to play with the magazines in the seat-back pocket then she opened and closed the window shade but when she reached up to start playing with the buttons for the air and steward Remus had to put as stop to it. He pulled her hands into his and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Nymphadora, love you've got to settle down or you'll wear yourself out before we ever clear the English cost line." 

Tonks grinned sheepishly at Remus, "You know I can't resist trying out new gadgets. Let me push one button, just one, please?"

"Not now Nymphadora. You can push the buttons when it gets dark," Remus replied.

Tonks wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Remus and whispered, "So can I push your buttons Remus?"

"Nymphadora!" Remus sputtered.

"Come on Remus they _do_ have blankets, you know." Tonks replied.

Remus shook his head. He couldn't come up with a retort.

* * *

As the flight wore on, one by one they each fell asleep. Luckily their flight was direct to San Antonio so as to avoid confusion of deplaning and re-boarding. They were scheduled to land at 8:30 a.m. local time and the stewards had asked the passengers at what time they would like to be woken. Remus had asked someone to wake him at 7:00 so that he would have a chance to talk to Harry before the other passengers woke. After the steward woke him he looked over his shoulder to see Harry and Ginny sleeping, curled into one another. They had lifted the armrest during the night and were sharing the two seats. Remus could feel the hum of energy surrounding the two and was still amazed at the potential the two of them presented. 

Remus stood and stretched. He moved toward the bathroom at the back of the plane. As he passed Harry, he gently shook him awake, "Harry we have a little over an hour. Can you wake Ginny to trade me seats so we can talk?"

Harry woke suddenly at Remus' touch on his shoulder and had his hand around his wand under the blankets covering him and Ginny. It took a few seconds for him to remember where they were. He fumbled for his glasses so he could see who had waked him. When he realized it was Remus he released his grip on his wand and nodded, "Yeah I'll have her moved before you come back." Remus moved on toward the bathroom.

Harry looked at Ginny's sleeping form and couldn't summon the will power to wake her. Instead he stood and picked her up to place her in Remus' abandoned chair. Using their connection he dove into her sleeping mind and planted the reason why he was moving her and for her to keep sleeping. In her sleep Ginny mumbled, "Okay Harry." He sat her down and kissed the top of her head.

Harry hadn't noticed that Tonks was awake until she spoke, "You two are going to freak us out if you keep doing that." Harry just grinned as he moved to sit up his and Ginny seats and to take the one nearest the window. Remus sat down beside Harry and Harry cast the Muffulato spell so no one could overhear them.

Remus asked, "So, how are you feeling? You looked a bit peaked when we returned from Diagon Alley."

Harry responded, "I feel fine. I was a bit tired but after I spent a few minutes with Ginny, I felt better."

Remus nodded thoughtfully and was silent a few moments before he continued, "I wanted to talk to you a bit before we landed this morning." Harry nodded his assent. Remus said, "First I wanted to let you know that in a few moments Tonks is going to do a glamour spell on you. We are going to try and disguise your facial features and change your eye color. Only two people in San Antonio know that you are coming with us and we want to keep it that way."

Harry interrupted, "But what about my passport? How am I going to get through security if I don't match my picture?"

Remus grinned, "Bill already charmed it to match what ever you look like."

"Wow…that's cool," Harry said.

"Yes, Bill is an awfully handy bloke to have around. Now for the other things, we will be going to the wand makers this afternoon. But before we can go, Fawkes will need to bring us some things from Hogwarts. He knows what to bring because I had Ginny ask him to bring them when you call. One of the things he is brining is your mum's trunk. I thought we could spend a bit of time working on it this week."

Harry was grateful, "Thank you Professor. I hadn't thought to bring it and I did want to wait for you to work on it."

Remus smiled at Harry, "Than you Harry, but it did belong to you mum so if you'd rather be alone, I'll understand."

"No, sir, I'd rather do it with you. Maybe there are things in there that will remind you of things my parents did and you could tell me a bit about them." Harry hated to admit that he knew next to nothing about his parents. Sirius had told him a few stories but their time together had been so limited that Harry still didn't know much.

"Thank you, Harry and I will tell you as much as I remember." Remus sat in quiet contemplation for a few moments cataloging the things he wanted to tell Harry about his parents. "Anyway the other thing I wanted to talk to you about is what happened in Diagon Alley. I know you conjured a second Patronus but what I don't know is how you knew to try."

Harry took a deep breath before answering, "I'm not sure. I was focusing on the memories I have always used to conjure a Patronus then I thought of Ginny." Harry desperately wished for something to hide his face as he could feel the blush creeping up his face and hoped it was still dark enough that Remus couldn't see. "I saw a Dementor descend on a woman carrying a baby and holding the hand of a little girl. Bill hadn't acted yet so I thought the incantation and…and I produced another Patronus." Turning to face Remus Harry asked, "How did that happen? I didn't realize a wizard could produce two Patronesses at the same time. And why did you say you saw it come from somewhere else?"

Remus looked hard at Harry before answering, "First I want to congratulate you. That was very advanced defensive magic. I'm impressed and quite frankly so are the others. I lied about you producing the second one because we really don't need that information getting out. I'm afraid that Scrimgeour would take more desperate measures to have you under his thumb if he knew. Now as to how you were able to do that I need to ask another question first. What were you feeling just before you cast the second Patronus?"

Harry looked quizzically at Remus, "Feeling? What do you mean? I was feeling horrible that that woman and her children were being targeted."

"No, Harry you misunderstand. Did you feel an energy burst or a change in your magic before you cast the second Patronus?"

"Oh, come to think of it yes I did. When I though of Ginny…" Harry trailed off.

"It's okay Harry. I think there is something you need to understand. When a witch and wizard fall in love or muggles for that fact, they draw strength from each other. Just by being in love you gain strength. You even draw strength from you friends. But when wizards fall in love they draw not only strength from each other, they draw magical strength from each other. Think about it for a minute, when do you feel you're strongest?"

Harry was embarrassed by these questions. He had admitted to Ginny how he felt and to her family but still, discussing it with someone else was disconcerting to say the least. But Harry did as he was asked. He thought about the times he felt his strongest. He remembered when he felt so sick when he and Ginny were apart and how much better he felt after being around her for a few moments. He remembered how he felt when he got to Grimmuald Place and just sat their hugging Ginny. "I feel best when I'm with Ginny," Harry said almost to himself.

"Yes, Harry I imagine you do. But also think about how you feel when you are around Ron and Hermione. It's not the same sort of strength you draw from Ginny and she draws from you, but you do draw strength from them as well. This is a reciprocal relationship you have with those you care about. Watch Molly and Arthur sometime and Bill and Fleur. You can see the energy pass back and forth." Remus said with a smile, "It's a beautiful sight to see people in love."

Harry answered quietly, "Like you and Tonks?" Harry could see a faint blush creep up Remus' neck.

"Yes, Harry, like me and Nymphadora, and you and Ginny. And it would appear like Ron and Hermione, as well. Love is a very powerful emotion as I'm sure you are learning. Now, your second Patronus I believe came from a surge of power from Ginny. Because of this connection you share with her I believe you do not have to be in the same room to draw strength from her or her from you. When you though of Ginny instead of your regular memories you were able to produce that second Patronus." Remus stared at Harry for a long moment before continuing, "Harry, you should know that I only know of one other wizard that could produce a second Patronus."

Harry asked, "Who?" before Remus could answer he felt he knew who it was. "It was Dumbledore wasn't it?"

Remus nodded, "Yes Harry it was Albus. He was a very powerful wizard and he was able to produce a second Patronus." Both Harry and Remus were quiet for several long moments before Remus spoke again, "We need to talk about your inheritance as well."

Harry looked questioningly at Remus, "Inheritance? What do you mean?"

"Harry I don't know if you are aware but your father's family was well off, very well off. I know you know about your parents vault but there are also several Potter family vaults as well as properties. I'm not sure of the extent of them, as I've only seen two of your grandparent's homes. They had a home in London and a home near Godric's Hollow. It was a different home than the one you and your parents were hiding in. When you turn seventeen you will inherit all these things since you are the last of the Potters living," Remus explained.

"Just how much are we talking about here?" Harry demanded.

"Well, Harry, your parents certainly did not need to work and you and your children will never have to worry about finances. This is why I've consented to you paying for things this trip. The gold you have in your vault right now is but a drop in the bucket. I would imagine that you far outstrip the Malfoy's in wealth," Remus answered.

Harry was stunned. He knew he was well off especially after inheriting from Sirius but to know that he would own several properties, he couldn't imagine. "What am I supposed to do with it all?"

Remus chuckled, "Well, I'm not sure. You can do anything you want, Harry."

Just then they heard the pilot announce they were beginning their decent into San Antonio and that they would need to remain in their seats until they were at the gate, "I'll just trade seats back with Ginny. You think about all this and we will talk about it more later."

Harry didn't notice Remus move or Ginny sit down beside him until she laid a hand on his arm and asked, "Harry, what were the two of you talking about?"

Harry turned to look at Ginny with out hearing her question, "Oh, hi Gin. Are you ready to get there?"

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.

Harry took her hand in his and stroked the back of her hand with his other hand, "Nothing love I was just thinking."

"Want to tell me about it?" Ginny asked.

"Not yet. Remus and I talked about several things and I just need some time to process them. Did you know I produced a second Patronus in Diagon Alley?" Harry asked trying to divert Ginny's attention.

"You did? But how? I didn't know that was possible," Ginny said astonished.

Harry began to explain to Ginny all that Remus had told him. As he spoke with a note of wonder in his voice about how people who love each other draw strength from each other Ginny realized again just how little love he had had while growing up. "I never knew that, Ginny. That's pretty amazing, isn't it?"

Ginny swallowed hard to tamp down her hatred of his aunt and uncle, "Yes, Harry, it is amazing." Ginny knew that Harry didn't have the slightest clue as to just how many people loved him. She knew he knew that people cared for him but the concept of unconditional love was still very foreign to him. Both of them were startled to feel the plane bump down on the runway.

As they made their way off the plane and into the arrival lounge Hermione motioned for everyone to gather around her in an out of the way corner, "Okay now we have to go through customs. They will look at your passport and look through your carry on luggage. Tonks I think you should renew the disillusionment charm on our wands just to make sure."

Tonks nodded, "Alright, hold your wands." Everyone produced their wands as she muttered the incantation. Turning to Harry she said, "Your turn." She waved his wand over his face and Harry became blond headed with blue eyes and a longer nose. Pulling out a mirror she handed it to him, "How's that?"

Harry was stunned to see himself in the mirror. Ever since learning about glamour charms and such he had wanted to try them to hide his scar but as he scrutinized his forehead he realized he could still see the faint outline of his scar. Harry smiled wirily, "Good one, Tonks. Thanks." Harry looked at his passport and was glad to see the picture had indeed changed to match his new appearance.

"Now when we get settled into the hotel I suggest that we go to a store and get hair color for Harry. That way we don't have to worry about keeping up the charms." She turned to Remus, "I think you should also take him to get colored contacts."

Harry hadn't thought about contacts. He had become so used to his glasses but as he thought about the idea of contacts he liked it. Harry felt his face grow hot as he thought _I could see Ginny when we are together with out worrying about my glasses getting in the way or worrying about trying to find them._ Harry saw Ginny blush faintly and realized he had not remembered to block that though from her. Harry turned to Remus, "I think I like the thought of contacts. Can we go before we go to the wand maker?"

Remus grinned as he knew what it was like being in love and could only imagine that Harry was thinking about being able to see Ginny with out fumbling for his glasses. "I imagine we will have time for that. But right now I think we should go get in line so we can get onto the hotel."

Going through customs was quite entertaining as the customs agents searched all the bags they had brought with them. When they searched Ron, Harry and Remus' bags were searched Ginny had to cover her laugh with a loud cough. Inside each bag was the same blank book that Ginny recognized as the one Harry had been reading after his talk with Bill and Remus. Hermione looked at Ginny, "What?" she whispered.

Hermione and Ginny had already gone through customs and they were watching over the others. There were several customs counters at work and Ginny pointed to Ron, Harry and Remus, "Do you recognize those books?"

Hermione looked at what Ginny was pointing at and choked to see what all three had, "Good God they all have one?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Ginny couldn't hold the laughter any longer, "So you _do_ know what it is. Hmmm?"

Tonks joined them while waiting on the others, "What's so funny?"

Ginny gasped in her laughter, "They all have the same book, Tonks."

"Yes, I know. Bill handed them out. I must remember to thank him for that," Tonks said looking longingly at Remus.

They were joined by Mr. Weasley and all three straightened up and immediately dropped the discussion. He glanced over at Ron and saw him stuffing the book back into his rucksack and saw the blush creep up his son's neck. Mr. Weasley nodded, "Good, I'm glad Bill is still passing down that book."

Ginny stared open mouthed at her father. Hermione muttered something about finding a bathroom and moved off across the walkway to the entrance. Tonks glanced up at Hermione and said she'd go with her.

The others had made their way through customs and were talking with the head of San Antonio's Auror office by the time Hermione and Tonks had immerged from the bathroom. Kingsley saw them approach and said, "Here they are. Tonks, this is Billy James, head of the local office. Mr. James, this is Nymphadora Tonks. She works with me." He gestured to Hermione, "And this Hermione Granger a good friend of Ron, James and Ginny."

Harry knew that Billy knew his real name and it was strange to hear himself being called by his middle name. It had been agreed that he would be called James throughout the trip. Billy nodded, "Good to meet ya'll. Now if you'll come with me, we'll get you to the hotel." Once they had gathered their luggage they made their way outside and Billy lead them to a large fifteen-passenger van with a driver already sitting in it. Billy introduced him as Shannon, "He is my personal assistant and he will be the one to take ya'll around town. He has been cleared from his other duties this week and will be the only one to drive you."

They got into the van and started off toward the hotel. Billy turned in his seat to address the group, "We have had no Death Eater activity in over a month. I believe they are concentrating in England and Europe and have begun to basically ignore us. But all the same, Shannon is the only one you should get into a car with and he and I are the only ones that will show you around Magic Ally. Luckily it is only a little way down the River Walk from your hotel."

Remus was sitting in the first row of seats behind the driver and leaned forward to ask, "Can you tell us what is around our hotel?"

Billy nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure you won't have any trouble finding things to do and places to eat. There is a shopping mall right beside the hotel. The hotel is on the River Walk and there are several restaurants on the River Walk. I think ya'll be fine walking around the River Walk without one of us. There's lots of other wizards running around down there. There's lots of muggles also. They tend to ignore blatant magic when they see it but you should still be careful. Now what time are you supposed to meet with Jack?"

Remus answered, "Our appointment is at 2:30. What time should we be ready to leave the hotel?"

"Shannon and I will meet you at 2:00 in the lobby to take you around to his shop. Now I warn you he's an odd duck. And getting a custom wand from him has taken hours for just the measurements and testing woods. Is James the only one getting a new wand?" Billy asked.

Harry had been paying attention to the conversation but hadn't participated till now, "Wouldn't it be good for us all to have a second wand?"

Mr. Weasley answered him, "H…James, strictly speaking, it's against wizarding law to own or carry two wands. We certainly aren't going to say anything about you getting a second wand."

"Okay but these aren't exactly normal times, are they Mr. Weasley? So wouldn't it be better if we all had a second wand?" Harry asked again.

Kingsley interrupted Mr. Weasley from answering, "James, Tonks and I are licensed to carry second wands. But let's discuss it when we get to the hotel. Arthur will have to consent for Ginny to carry a second one but the rest of us need to sit down and discuss the ramifications of you lot getting caught with a second wand."

Harry nodded, "Fine." He knew that he wasn't being dismissed and he didn't want his friends to get into trouble for carrying a second wand but he also wanted them to be prepared for what was to come.

During the discussion they had arrived at the hotel and Shannon called over his shoulder, "We're here. I'll just drop ya'll off at the front door and be on my way unless there is something else you need sir?"

Billy shook his head, "No Shannon just meet us here back at 2:00." He opened his door and went around to the back where the luggage was stored. After unloading the luggage he said to the group, "We'll see you guys in a few hours." He handed Remus a smooth, slightly rounded object, "Just hold that and call my name if you need something before then. I'll have one for all of you when I meet you later."

Shannon and Billy left the group to check in and get settled.


	25. Bad Dreams and New Wands

A/N: Can you believe it, two chapters in one day. Things have been very slow at work so I've been writing. I have had to take a few liberties with wand woods and cores as the Harry Potter Lexicon did not list the types and cores of the three mentioned wnds. And for those of you who are wondering what it is that I do that allows me to write at work, I'm a paramedic in a very small town. We have a rather small call volum, usually (though we can be kept hopping at times). So after I got my 'chores' done I've been writing. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

Everyone was duly impressed when they saw the suite they were to share. It was two stories with four bedrooms and four and one-half bathrooms. There was a large living-room, dinning room and a separate kitchen. When they checked in, they were told that as per 'Mr. Evans' instructions, the kitchen had been stocked. And of course Ron's first stop was the kitchen. He could be heard rummaging through the ice box and cabinets. With his head buried in the ice box he called, "Hey, who's going to fix breakfast? I'm starved." 

Hermione and Ginny rolled their eyes at him but it was Mr. Weasley who answered, "Ron you mother taught you how to cook just like the rest of us. If you're so hungry then you can cook."

Ron popped his head out of the kitchen, "But dad, I don't know how to cook the muggle way."

Harry, not wanting to listen to Ron whine until someone else cooked spoke up, "I'll cook this morning. The rest of you figure out where everyone is going to sleep." Harry made his way into the kitchen and pulled out eggs, bacon, sausage and vegetables and cheese to put into the scrambled eggs. He turned the oven on to make biscuits and got out pans to begin frying the sausage and bacon.

After a few moments, Ginny appeared at his elbow, "I'll help. Just tell me what to do."

Harry grinned at her, "Why don't you cut up the vegetables."

Ginny called out to her dad, "Dad didn't you say we could use magic here?"

"Just a minute Ginny Tonks, Kingsley and Bill are still putting up wards." Mr. Weasley replied. After about five minutes he called out again, "Okay Ginny do what ever it is you need to."

Ginny directed her wand at the vegetables and knives she had sat out. Quickly they began to chop themselves into neat piles. Turning to Harry she asked, "What else do you want me to do?"

Harry liked working beside Ginny. It felt comfortable to prepare a meal with her help. He winked at her, "Why don't you crack those eggs into that bowl. I'm going to scramble them and put in the vegetables and cheese."

Ginny bit on her lip and spoke up, "You know, Harry, Ron doesn't really like onions."

Harry snorted, "Well, then Ron can get in her and fix himself something else. I happen to like onions in my scrambled eggs."

Ginny just chuckled as she began to crack eggs. "Do you want me to do all of them then?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah especially if Bill eats anything like Ron does." Harry answered.

In no time at all, Ginny and Harry had breakfast on the table and everyone was settled in to eat. Remus took the first bite and looked at Harry, "You're a wonderful cook, Harry. Your mum would be proud."

"Thanks, Professor," Harry murmured into his own eggs.

Ron had taken the first bit of eggs and exclaimed, "What the…Harry, you know I don't like onions." He sat down his fork and began picking out onions. "Why did you put them in?"

Harry just grinned, "Next time maybe you should cook."

As breakfast wound down, Harry got up and began to gather the plates to take back to the kitchen. Hermione jumped up, "No, Harry. You cooked; Ron and I will take care of cleaning up." Ron looked murderously at Hermione but got up and began to take plates into the kitchen.

Remus turned to Harry and asked, "Harry could one of you call for Fawkes? There is something we need him to bring before we go to the wand makers."

Harry nodded and called out, "Fawkes." In a bright flash of flames, Fawkes appeared carrying not only his mum's trunk but a second, smaller object had been strapped to the trunk. Fawkes gently touched them down on the table where everyone was still seated around. Then he landed on the back of Harry's chair between him and Ginny. Harry turned and gently stroked Fawkes' bill and neck, "Thanks Fawkes. That was good of you to bring that all this way. Your perch should have been set up in whatever room I'm staying in if you want to go rest." Fawkes cried out softly and flew toward one of the rooms on the ground floor.

Meanwhile Remus was busy taking the small box off Lily's trunk. He turned to look at Harry, "Perhaps we should sit somewhere more comfortable, Harry. And I'm not too sure you wouldn't want to do this in private. I found a study just off the entry way we could use."

Harry asked, "What do you have there that I would want to see in private?"

Remus took a deep breath and steeled himself to answer that question. "Harry, after what happened between you and Voldemort in that graveyard, Dumbledore had me looking through the things we recovered from your parent's house. Specifically we were looking for their wands."

Harry was stunned. He wasn't certain what he was expecting Remus to say but it certainly wasn't that. He felt a tidal wave of emotions wash over him. He had always felt some connection with his father because of the invisibility cloak but he had never had anything of his mothers. And now he was sitting in the same room with her wand. Harry could feel his brain begin to shut down at this information. He felt Ginny's hand in his and immediately felt better. It still amazed him what a small touch from her could do to calm his nerves. "Let me see then," Harry finally managed to say.

Ginny reached out to Harry, _"Are you sure you want all of us here for this, Harry?"_

Harry swallowed hard and nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak again. Sensing this, Ginny spoke quietly, "He said he wants us to stay."

Remus looked quickly between then before moving to take the chair beside Harry. He laid the box on the table and pulled off the lid. Harry looked in and then back up to Remus, "Why are there three wands?"

Two of the wands were nestled side-by-side with a ribbon holding them together. The third had been, almost haphazardly tossed in on top of the other two. Remus swallowed hard to keep tears from forming. "The third wand belonged to Dumbledore, Harry. Like I was saying, after the Prior Incantatum you experienced Dumbledore had me look for your parent's wands. He envisioned a time when Olivander might have to make you a new one and wondered if you might like to have one with their cores. Of course none of us expected Olivander to disappear."

Harry still couldn't speak and pleaded silently with Ginny to speak for him. She asked, "Why do we have Dumbledore's wand, then? Why wasn't he buried with it?"

"We read some of his will before we buried him and he requested that his wand be kept safe and not buried with him. When we went over our plans to get Harry a new wand, his portrait offered his wand as well as a possible core," Remus answered.

Hermione and Ron had been listening from the door. Hermione asked, "But, Professor, I thought that the wand chooses the wizard. How can any of these be appropriate for Harry?"

"Well, Hermione, Harry has been watched for five years by many of the same professors that taught his parents. They all saw characteristics of James and Lily in him. It would make sense that one or both of them could be used as a new core for Harry's new wand," Remus explained.

"But that doesn't explain how we could use Dumbledore's. He and Harry weren't related, were they?" Hermione asked.

"Not directly, no. But the Potters are a pure-blood family and so are the Dumbledore's. So somewhere down the line they are related. But I think we will have to just mark this up to Dumbledore's wish that Harry be allowed to use his wand as a core if possible." Remus reached in and pulled out Dumbledore's wand and handed it to Harry, "Here give it a wave and see how it feels."

Harry's had was shaking as he took the wand from Remus. Harry had been there the last time this wand had been used and he felt a rush of anger at Dumbledore for freezing him. As soon as the wand settled into Harry's hand he felt the power it held. He flicked it at the box lid and thought _wingardium leviosa._ Despite the power coming from the wand only a few gold sparks came out the end.

"What did you try, Harry?" Remus asked quietly.

Finally finding his voice he said, "I…I tried to levitate the box lid. I can feel the power in it but it doesn't want to work for me." Harry gently laid the wand on the table.

Remus nodded, "I doubt any of them will work very well for you but the combination of two or all three of them plus what ever magic the wand maker puts into it could produce a perfect fit for you." Remus handed him the next wand. "This was your mother's wand. Its willow but I'm not sure of its core. I think it's from the tail of a female unicorn but that may not be correct."

Harry felt tears gather in his eyes as he reached a shaking hand for his mother's wand. In his mind he could hear someone singing a lullaby. It was a woman who began humming softly a song Harry did not know the words to but recognized. The wand felt warm to the touch and he tried again to levitate the box lid. The lid hovered just a few inches before it fell back onto the table. Harry was surprised that he had even managed to get the wand to work for him. He smiled slightly to himself as he made to sit the wand down on the table. Before he released it he had an urge to offer it to Ginny.

Harry turned slightly in his seat and held out the wand to her. He said softly, "You try." Ginny shook her head but Harry insisted, "Please?"

Ginny blinked back tears. She had heard the lullaby that Harry had heard and realized that Harry had no real memories of his mother. She was sure that Harry was hearing her sing to him. Ginny took up the wand and held it reverently in her hand. With a firm swish and flick she had the lid of the box levitating high above all of them. She repeated the motion and had the flower arrangement that had been sitting on the side board floating high above them. She repeated the motion a third time and had the four lamps that had been sitting around the room levitating high above them.

Ginny heard a shocked gasp come from where Hermione stood. Ginny gently lowered the wand and all the objects landed where they had been resting. She looked around the room at all the faces at the table and said breathlessly, "Wow. It works better than the wand I got from Olivander when I started school."

Remus was pale and Hermione rushed over to look at Ginny. No one spoke for several long moments until curiosity got the better of Harry, "What does this mean?" He addressed his question to Remus.

Remus startled out of his memories, "I'm not sure, Harry. I don't know of a wand ever behaving so well for someone other than who it was chosen for. Needless to say, the fact that Ginny could get Lily's wand to work at all is rather remarkable." Remus reached into the box and pulled out the last wand. He handed it to Harry, "This was your father. I think the core is dragon heart string but it's made of mahogany."

Harry took his father's wand and felt an electric jolt much like the one he felt when he was picking out his wand. It wasn't as strong, but he felt it all the same. He gave it a quick swish and flick and managed to get the box lid to hover for almost a minute before it fell back onto the table. Harry felt slightly disappointed. He realized that he had been hoping to get the same reaction out of his father's wand that Ginny had gotten out of his mother's wand. Harry blew out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, "Well, it looks like we didn't make this trip for nothing. I'm still going to need another wand."

Ginny threw her arms around his neck. She had felt his anticipation and disappointment and tried to comfort him. Harry kissed her temple and gently disengaged her arms from around his neck. He sent her a look of gratitude before speaking to the room in general, "I think I'll go take a nap. Can someone see if they can find an optometrist and make me an appointment before we go to the wand makers?"

Hermione nodded, "I'll call down to the front desk and see if there is one in the shopping mall next door." She moved off toward where Remus said the study was with Ron following quickly behind her.

Harry stood and gathered the three wands back into the box and turned toward where he had seen Fawkes disappear, "Will someone wake me if Hermione can make an appointment or in time for the wand maker?" Seeing several nod at him he made his way toward the bedroom. He sensed Ginny getting up to follow him and spoke to her through their connection, _"Ginny I need some time alone, please. Give me an hour or so, okay?"_ He heard Ginny respond "yes" before he shut down their connection.

After Harry disappeared behind the bedroom door Ginny turned on Remus, "Dam now he's going in there to brood. Couldn't you have done this some other time, like _before_ we got here?"

Remus put up a hand in self defense, "Now Ginny we thought it best…"

Ginny cut him off before he could explain, "_You_ thought it best? Haven't you learned that only total honesty works with Harry? This is why he got so angry with Dumbledore in the first place. You _can not _keep secrets from Harry. Especially not ones like his parent's wands!" Ginny could feel her anger growing.

Remus tried to explain again, "Ginny, we weren't trying to keep things from him. We just didn't know when a good time would be to bring it up." Remus ran a hand through his hair making it stand on end, "I'm sorry. I take the blame but you have no idea what it's like trying to find a good time to present Harry with something like this. I just don't know what to do with him."

Mr. Weasley cut his daughter off, "Why don't we all go and take a nap. The time change has put us all off a bit. We can discuss this later."

Ginny rounded on her father, "No dad, I don't think we should be discussing Harry with out him here. I don't think you should be keeping secrets from him any longer."

"And we won't, Ginny." Mr. Weasley responded after receiving an affirmative nod from Remus.

Ginny took in a deep breath and blew it out forcefully attempting to dissipate her anger. She was saved from having to respond by Hermione returning and announcing, "Harry has an appointment at 12:30. They said they could do the exam and get him fitted for contacts and have him back here by 2:00."

Remus nodded, "Good. Why don't we all go take a nap? Who is going to set an alarm?"

Hermione answered, "I've already taken care of that. The front desk will call at 12:00 to wake us up."

"Good, now about that nap. Ron you might want to bunk in with your dad and Bill for now. I think Harry needs some space," Remus said.

Everyone went there separate ways to their own naps.

* * *

Alone in his room, Harry lay down on the bed and took out the three wands. He held the three of them together and felt that same power surge but still not as powerful as when he held his own wand. Harry wondered what had possessed him to hand his mother's wand to Ginny. But he felt a smile of pride on his face at remembering what Ginny was able to do with his mother's wand. Clutching the three wands, Harry finally drifted off to sleep still hearing that same woman hum a familiar lullaby. 

Harry knew he was asleep because he began to dream about Ginny.

_He saw flashes of things that had not happened. Things like Ginny in wedding robes, Ginny pregnant, Ginny holding a tiny baby and Harry looking on standing behind them. Harry was enjoying this dream until it suddenly shifted. Harry found himself back in the graveyard staring down at Cedric's lifeless body. Harry turned his head and could see the cauldron that Voldemort would rise out of with a body returned to him. Beyond the cauldron he could see other people standing around. They appeared to be standing around an open grave. Realizing he was no longer tied to the tombstone where Voldemort's father was buried, Harry made his way to where the crowd stood. He was surprised to see all the Weasley's, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley and several others standing around. Ginny was being comforted by her mum and Hermione was crying softly into Ron's shoulder. Harry heard murmuring from those standing around,_

"_He should have listened. But no, he had to play the hero. Always had to be the one to save the day." Harry was shocked to hear someone say something like that at a funeral. He craned his neck to try and see whose name was on the tombstone. As he finally got a good look at the tombstone he saw a crowd of people dressed in black robes approaching. _

_He tried to shout a warning to those gathered there but they couldn't hear him. The Death Eaters were getting closer and no one had seen them. Finally Harry saw that Voldemort was leading the way and Voldemort alone seemed to be able to see Harry. He spoke in that rough, snake-like voice, "So Potter, I've finally beaten you. This is your funeral and all your friends are here to die as well." _

_The Death Eaters surrounded the group beside the grave. One by one they looked up and seemed to be able to see Harry They would say something like, "We trusted you Harry. We trusted you to keep us safe. Now look at what you've done. You foolishly let your heart get in the way of your duty." One at a time the Death Eaters killed those standing around and they fell into the open grave. _

_At last Harry saw his parents and Sirius standing there. His mother spoke, "Harry, we died for you. We sacrificed ourselves so that you could live. What happened? Why did you fail us?"_

Harry gasped as he felt someone shaking him awake. He reached out blindly to whom ever it was that woke him. Taking a deep breath he smelled the flowery scent that belonged to Ginny. Harry took several deep, shuddering breaths and tried to calm himself. Ginny gathered Harry close and rocked back and forth while running a comforting hand up and down his back. She began to hum the lullaby Harry had heard. Slowly Harry's breathing returned to normal and Harry was able to sit back and find a more comfortable position so as not to be leaning on Ginny so much.

He was reluctant to break contact with her. He could only remember a handful of times that someone had held him and comforted him and each time it had been a Weasley doing the comforting. He knew deep down that his mother and father had held him but he couldn't remember those times. Taking one last deep breath Harry leaned back to look into Ginny's face. He saw the tears she had shed and wondered if she had seen his dream. Ginny shook her head and said, "You did a good job of blocking me. I felt you were in distress but I couldn't tell why then Fawkes came to me and I knew I had to come wake you. Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry swallowed and shook his head, "No I don't think I do. It was just a dream. It doesn't mean anything." Looking to change the subject he looked around and asked, "What time is it?"

Letting the subject of the dream go she answered, "Just after twelve. You need to get up and get ready. You've an appointment for your eyes at 12:30. If you hurry you can shower first. I'll just go and make you a sandwich."

Harry arrived back in the main living room ten minutes later fresh from the shower and still tucking his shirt into his shorts. He was a bit amazed to see everyone standing around as if they were going. "There's no need for all of us to go is there?" he asked as Ginny handed him a ham sandwich.

Bill answered Harry's question, "Dad and I are going to get our eyes checked too. Kingsley, Remus, Hermione and Ginny are going in search of a book store and Tonks and Ron are going to find a drug store or something to buy hair color."

Harry looked at Bill and swallowed the bit he'd just taken, "Hmm. I didn't know you wore glasses, Bill."

"Yes and when mum heard we were taking you to get your eyes checked she pitched a fit until dad and I agreed to have our eyes checked too," Bill answered with a frown. "I hate wearing my glasses but contacts would be such a bad idea in the tombs."

Mr. Weasley sat down the glass he'd been drinking out of, "Well if we're ready lets get to it then. We need to be back here by 2:00 is that right, Remus?"

"Yes but perhaps we should plan on being back here at ten of just to make sure," Remus answered. "Harry, make sure you take your bag and cloak just in case." Addressing the others who were standing around, "Everyone have their watches?" Everyone nodded and they headed out the door.

* * *

At ten minutes to 2:00 Harry was sitting on a couch in the lobby of their hotel waiting on the other two groups to arrive. As the minutes ticked by with out any of them making an appearance Harry began to get very nervous. It wasn't that he really felt that they all needed to go to the wand makers but the fact that they were supposed to meet up and the others were late. Harry gently reached out in his mind, _"Ginny where are you guys? It's getting late and Billy and Shannon will be here in a minute."_

Harry had had his back to the River Walk entrance of their hotel and didn't see the others walk up behind him, "We're right here, Harry. We had a hard time dragging Hermione and Professor Lupin out of the bookstore. Hermione just nipped up to the room to drop off the books they bought."

Harry smiled as Ginny came around to sit in his lap. It took her a moment to realize that Harry didn't have his glasses on and then she looked deeply into his eyes, "Merlin, Harry you have brown eyes." She leaned in close to his ear, "I think they're beautiful but I miss the green."

Harry blushed at her compliment but was saved from answering by the arrival of Hermione and right behind her was Billy and Shannon. The group stood and followed Billy out of the lobby. Shannon brought up the rear and was engaged in conversation by Tonks and Kingsley. Billy turned to Remus, "So what did you decide about the others getting a second wand?"

Remus sighed, "We didn't completely decide. We left the decision until we see how long it is going to take for the wand maker to get Harry's done. Then if there is time we could have the others see if he has suitable wands."

"Well I don't see the problem. That's a stupid law. We don't have that problem here. You can have as many wands as you want. You just have to apply for the license," Billy explained.

"I agree that at the very least Ron, Hermione and possibly even Ginny should carry a second wand. When this all goes down they are most likely to be right beside him, but if they get caught, well he's already having problems with our Minister trying to force him to accept Auror protection," Remus said.

Billy snorted, "Aurors? Your minister wants _him_ protected by Aurors. Your Aurors haven't been able to find even a trace of Voldemort. I take it he refused?"

Remus nodded with a smile, "Yes several times. In fact they are watching his aunt's house as we speak trying to figure a way to lure him out and force him into talking. He won't say where he and Dumbledore were that night."

Billy nodded appreciatively, "I met him once, Dumbledore. I was very impressed by him. I was very saddened to learn of his death. And to think, he was done in by someone in the Order." As they rounded a curve along the River Walk an arch way became visible with a small sign above it reading Magic Ally. Stepping into the arch way Billy said, "Here we are. Now pay attention." Billy withdrew his wand and tapped the top three bricks. The arch way dissolved and became a door. Billy opened the door and they stepped into an obviously magical street.

Every where they looked they could see evidence of the magic. An apothecary with a wide variety of magical plants and potions was the first shop on the left and a news stand with papers from all over the magical world was on the right. A few shops down they could see robe shops and book stores and a variety of other shops, anything anyone could want could be found there.

Billy allowed them a few moments to gape before he spoke, "Let's get a move on. We don't want to keep Jack waiting. I told you he's odd and he won't get any better if you keep him waiting."

Harry laughed at himself knowing that he had been standing there with his mouth open, staring. He moved to follow Billy. They walked about two or three blocks down where a sign was suspended above a door way that simply read "Wands". Noticing the lack of advertisement or even a name on the store, Harry looked questioningly at Billy.

Billy chuckled, "I told you he's weird. He thinks that if people want a wand they will find him so he has no need to advertise."

Billy opened the door and ushered them inside. The interior was dimly lit with only a few lanterns lit. It took a few moments for their eyes to adjust. When they finally did adjust Harry couldn't see anyone tending the shop. Then from somewhere in the darkness Harry heard a low southern drawl, "So. You're the one who fought a Hungarian Horntail? You certainly don't look like you could've."

Harry forced himself not to jump at the sound of the disembodied voice coming from the darkness. He sensed that the wand maker was sizing him up so he stood still staring at where he heard the voice come from. After several long moments the voice sounded again, "So you've come for a new wand? Well let's get to it." Harry finally saw movement from the back of the shop as the wand maker moved into the light. He was shocked at the sight of the wand maker. Harry realized he had been expecting someone like Olivander but what he saw surprised him. Before him stood, quite possibly the largest man Harry had ever seen with the exception of Hagrid. Harry wondered how this man with his ham sized hands could perform the delicate operations involved in making a wand.

Jack walked right up to Harry whose features were still changed by Tonks' glamour charm. He spoke softly, "So, you're Harry Potter?"

Harry immediately shook his head, "I'm James Evans."

Jack laughed silently, "No your not. You're Potter. As many times as Albus and I spoke about you, I'd know you any where even with the glamour charm. So let's see what you've brought with you. Show me your wand."

Harry handed Jack his wand. Jack clucked his tongue, "You haven't polished it in a while have you?" Not bothering to wait for an answer Jack turned to his counter and began to weigh and measure Harry's wand. Jack waved his own wand over Harry's and spells began to work themselves in reverse coming out of the end of Harry's wand. Harry quickly turned away not wanting to see his feeble attempts to curse Snape should Jack let it go on that long.

Finally Jack seemed satisfied and handed the wand back to Harry. "I don't know what you brought all these others with you for. This is going to take some time. I've got no use for on lookers. Send them somewhere else." Looking Harry in the eye, "You can keep your girlfriend here if you want and one other but that's it."

Harry was stunned to think that Jack knew or had guessed that he had a girlfriend. He took stock of himself to see if he detected an intrusion into his mind but felt his defenses were still in place. Harry turned to the others, "Remus will you stay?" At Harry's requesting of Remus to stay, the others moved back out onto the street. Billy looked at Shannon who understood what his boss wanted and moved to stand in the shadows by the door to remain with Harry.

Ginny remained standing with Harry, "Do you want me to stay?" she asked.

"Why don't you go look around with the others. You can decide what you want to show me when we come back. If I need you, I'll call. How about that and I'll call when we're done?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded and followed the others out into the street. After the door shut Harry turned back to Jack, "Now what?"

Jack raised an eyebrow at Harry and began to chew on what Harry thought was his tongue. But then Jack turned his head and spit into a container several feet away with deadly accuracy. "Got a mouth on you don't you boy? Now I need to see what you can do. Try a few charms and such. Impress me."

Harry began to demonstrate the things he had learned. He started small with things from his first year and managed to levitate several boxes that were sitting on the counter. As time wore on Harry began to get a bit tired. He had been at spell work for over an hour when he thought to himself; _well he wants to see what I can do so I'll show him what I can do._ _EXPECTRO PATRONUM._ Out of the end of his wand sprang forth, not the expected Prongs and not even the large dog he had seen in Diagon Alley the day before but a large silvery phoenix. Harry heard Remus gasp as the phoenix sang a soft note and Harry thought again _EXPECTO PATRONUM_ and out sprang the familiar form of his stag, Prongs. Harry guided both Patronesses around the room for several moments before allowing them to dissipate. Turning to Jack he asked, "Seen enough?"

Jack nodded but did not look even a bit impressed, "Yes I've seen enough. Now I understand you have some wands you want me to look at to see if they will work."

Harry let out a long breath and reached for his bag, "Yes. I have two with me for you to look at." At Remus' look Harry told him, "I don't want mum's wand used." Remus nodded as Harry handed over his fathers and Dumbledore's wands.

With a satisfied sound Jack took them, "Ahh…Old Olivander's work. I'd recognize it anywhere. Too bad about him." Jack began to perform the same tests on the two wands. As he worked with Harry's father's wand he muttered to himself.

Remus realizing that Jack was completely absorbed in his work motioned for Harry to join him, "What the hell was that Harry?"

Harry had never seen Remus look this worried, "You mean with the phoenix? I don't know. I was thinking about Dumbledore and trying to make him proud, trying to show off a bit, I guess and that's what came out. It was the same thing with the stag, I was hoping that somehow mum and dad were watching and they would be proud as well."

"Harry you and I must talk, tonight. We need to discuss this increase in your powers." Remus took a deep breath, "You and I should stay in while the others go and eat. And if it's alright I'd like Bill to sit in on our discussion."

Confused, Harry nodded, "Alright, if you think its best."

Jack spoke up, "If you two are done I'd like you to put your hands on some of these wood choices, Potter."

Harry looked over and noticed there were several rectangular pieces of wood laid out on the counter. Jack picked one up and handed it to him, "This one is mahogany like your dads." Harry turned the wood over in his hands but felt nothing. Realizing this, Jack took it away from him and handed him another, "This one is cherry like Dumbledore's." Harry and Jack repeated the process of Jack handing Harry pieces of wood for a few seconds then snatching them away when he didn't get the response he was looking for. They came to the last piece of wood and Jack was muttering furiously, "I can't believe it. No one ever needs a wand out of this. It's too strong."

Jack handed Harry the last piece of wood saying, "Well this is it. The last of the wood I have. It's mesquite. It's a hardwood found in Texas more of a brush really. Makes a great steak though. Anyway, wands are almost never made of mesquite. They are too hard to control." As soon as the piece of wood settled into Harry's hand he felt the power from the wood. Harry looked up and saw the first grin on Jack's face, "Nice job Potter. I should have known it would take the strongest wood for you." Jack snatched the wood back out of his hand, "You can let your girlfriend know you're done. It will take me a few days to craft it. I'm still not sure I'll use these two wand cores but I'd like to keep them if I may so I can use them if need."

Harry nodded and let Ginny know they were finished. The group seemed to have been close by because in no time at all they were all moving into the shop laughing at something Ron had said. Ginny sensed Harry was tired and moved next to him taking his hand. Harry leaned over to kiss her temple and breathed in her flowery scent. He immediately felt better. As they made their way out the door, Harry felt Jack push his way into Harry's thoughts, _"You'd better keep a firm grip on that one Potter. You'll not find another like her."_ Harry was startled at the ease with which Jack seemed to have been able to invade his thoughts but nodded all the same and continued out the door.


	26. 26 Defense

A/N: If you've read this chapter already just know that I fixed a tiny error that if you didn't catch it the first time wont really make any difference this time. It's just that a faithful reviewer pointed it out and I felt the need to correct it. (You know when you read your own stuff youtend to read what you want to see instead of what is actually there) Thanks again for reading. Enjoy!

* * *

Tonks was mad. And the more she thought about it the more she realized that mad was not a strong enough word to describe how she felt. She was pissed. Remus had promised to spend the evening with her, out. But he had just told her that he needed to stay in and that she needed to escort the others to dinner. And he wouldn't even explain why he needed to stay in. Above all that is the fact that he wouldn't tell her, when he clamed to trust her, is what pissed her off so much. She had learned from Ginny and Hermione that Bill and Harry were staying as well. That pissed her off even more. 

So Tonks found herself knocking around the room she shared with Ginny and Hermione muttering cuss words, "Stupid git. Thinks I'm a child. Won't tell me anything. Dam, sodding git. Bugger it all, I'll show him." She was startled to hear someone clear their throat at her door. Her head shot up to see the object of her tirade standing in the doorway looking for all the world amused. "Well, if it isn't Remus bloody Lupin. Come to _not_ tell me something else?" she demanded.

Remus chuckled, "What are you on about Nymphadora? Have you been up here this whole time cussing?"

Tonks glared at him, "You're laughing at me? How dare you?" Tonks had to work hard to not stomp her foot, "Dam it Remus what's wrong with you? I thought you trusted me. You promised we would go out alone tonight. And now you're having a boy's night in or did you _conveniently_ forget you said we'd go out?"

Remus strode across the room and tried to take Tonks in his arms but she shrugged him off. Crossing his arms across his chest, "Nymphadora, love of course I didn't forget but something happened this afternoon at the wand makers that must be addressed tonight. I didn't tell you about it earlier because I didn't want to discuss it in front of the others."

Tonks huffed as she looked at Remus, "So you say now." Tonks finally calmed down enough to take in Remus' demeanor. "What happened this afternoon?"

Remus took a seat on one of the beds and patted the space beside him indicating Tonks should sit by him, "Jack had Harry going at it for over an hour. Harry was casting spell after spell, simple ones mostly, but I could tell he was getting fed up. So he cast a Patronus charm. Only it wasn't Prongs that came out of his wand. And it wasn't the dog, this time, either."

Tonks clamped a hand over her mouth, "You don't mean…"

"Yes, Dora, Harry has now produced a third corporeal Patronus. I've never heard of such a thing. Have you?"

Tonks had never seen Remus look so worried, "No Remus, I haven't. But how is this possible? I mean we knew that Harry would be powerful when he came in to his adult powers, but this. This is big, Remus."

"I know love, that's why I need to stay in this evening so we can talk. I wanted Bill to stay as well because he's had more experience with really powerful wizards what with all he's done with Gringotts. I really did intend to take you out tonight. I found a great little restaurant with a dance floor a little way down the River Walk." Remus tugged at Tonks' hand and pulled her into an embrace, "I was really looking forward to dancing with you."

Tonks sighed against Remus' shoulder, "That sounds lovely, Remus. We can go tomorrow night. I'm sorry I got mad. It's just this is all so new. I should have realized you'd tell me what was going on when you could."

Remus kissed her on the temple, "It's alright love. We're both still learning, we'll be okay. Now you'd better get down there before Ron starts eating the book I left out on the table."

Tonks giggled at the thought of a ravenous Ron, "Alright, I'll see you later? Don't be too hard on him, now Remus. I'm sure he doesn't have any clue what he's doing."

Remus nodded and all but pushed Tonks out of the room and down the stairs toward the waiting group. Ron saw them coming down the stairs and shouted up, "About time. What are you trying to do Tonks, starve me to death?"

"No, Ron, besides I'm sure you'll be fine. You don't look to be at death's door," Tonks countered. "And if you keep pestering me, I'll see to it that we go and eat at a salad bar that only serves onions."

Ron looked properly ashamed, "Sorry Tonks." Trying to get on her good side he offered, "Can I carry your bag for you? Or would you like me to get your coat?"

Tonks laughed out right at Ron, "No you idiot, just hold out your wand so I can disillusion them."

Ron went pink in the ears and couldn't mask the look of pride on his face as he said, "Hermione already took care of us."

* * *

Harry lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling. He, Remus, and Bill had talked while they waited for their food to be delivered by room service. But by the time the food had arrived, Harry wasn't hungry. Remus and Bill explained that near adulthood, wizards came into their adult powers. This was the time when, usually, it became evident what that person's strengths would be. 

"It would seem, Harry that your strengths will be in defensive magic like your Patronesses and that shield charm you produced," Remus had explained.

They told him it was unusual for a wizard to be able to produce two Patronesses, that only really powerful wizards were able to do that kind of magic. Wizards like Dumbledore. Harry just knew that he was no match for Dumbledore in power or mentality. He didn't want that responsibility. He was tired of responsibility.

Harry remembered the argument he had had with Dumbledore about the prophesy. He had argued that he had to kill Voldemort because of the prophesy. Dumbledore maintained that it was Voldemort that had made the prophesy significant and Harry being who he was wouldn't rest until Voldemort was gone. Harry wasn't too sure he understood what Dumbledore had been getting at.

All these thoughts continued to roll incessantly in Harry's mind. Absentmindedly he waved his hand to produce a glass of water. He took a long drink and sat the glass down. Harry got up, pulled off his clothes and put on his pajamas. He was tired. Jack had been hard on him earlier that day and casting spell after spell had worn him out.

Harry climbed into bed utterly exhausted. Still it was a long time before his racing mind would let him sleep. When he finally fell asleep his dreams were spotted with scenes of Harry performing powerful magic and flashes of friends and family. He saw his parents. At one time they were impressed with what Harry could do and at another they were very disappointed that despite his power, he couldn't defeat Voldemort and had allowed people to die. He saw Sirius blaming him for his death then he saw Sirius laughing with his parents over something Harry had done.

Then Harry was back in the Department of Mysteries. He saw the action as a third person. He watched the brain attack Ron, he watched as Ginny's ankle was broken and as Hermione was knocked out. He saw the Death Eaters corner them in the Veil room and watched as the Order members arrived and began to battle with the Death Eaters. But instead of Dumbledore showing up, Voldemort arrived in the Veil room.

"_Ahh, Potter, you've come to watch the show. Good. Now you can see what should have happened." Harry watched as one by one the Order members were herded through the veil. Then he watched as his friends were herded through the veil. _

_Before each one of them stepped through they turned and looked at Harry accusingly. Finally it was Ginny's turn. She looked at Harry and whispered, "I trusted you. You said you would take care of me. You said you would lay down your life for me." She turned back and stepped through the veil. _

_Harry tried to call out to her, to stop her. He turned to Voldemort, "I would give my life for her. Why don't you let her live?" _

_Voldemort laughed manically, "You stupid boy. What do you know? Don't you realize that none of that matters? They said they would stand by you but who is here now? You are all alone just as you will be when I finally kill you. No one will be there to stand in the way like you stupid mudblood mother or that muggle loving fool. No one will stand with you. They will see you for what you are, a fraud. You have no special powers. You will not defeat me." _

_Harry looked back at the veil and could hear his parents and Sirius saying they were so disappointed in him. He could hear his mother speaking to his father, "James, I can't believe him. We died so he could live and look what's happened. He let Sirius die and now he has let all these others die. He even let Dumbledore die." Harry tried to tell them it wasn't his fault. He tried to save Sirius, he wanted to save Dumbledore but Dumbledore had frozen him. The room vanished and Harry was alone in a grave yard. He saw a grave marker with his parents' names on it. Harry fell to the ground crying. "I tried to save them," he wailed. "I didn't want anyone to die because of me. I know it's my fault." _

_Abruptly the dream changed. He was in a meadow with wild flowers. The air was warm and smelled wonderful. Harry took a deep breath and smelled Ginny. It was the same scent he had began to associate with Ginny. He heard off in the distance someone humming a lullaby. He couldn't make out the words and started moving toward the sound. As he came over a hill below him he saw a small pond with a small grove of trees providing shade on one side. Under one of the trees he saw a woman with flowing red hair sitting on a blanket. She was holding something but Harry couldn't see what it was. He tried to keep moving forward but found he couldn't move. He sat down on the hill and watched the woman. She began rocking back and forth and Harry heard the faint cry of a baby. He realized the woman was holding the baby and trying to comfort it with the lullaby. As she sang he felt himself relax. He felt himself grow drowsy and lay back on the hill. In his dream he felt himself drift off to sleep._

Ginny couldn't believe what she had heard Harry dreaming. She knew the discussion he had with Remus and Bill would be difficult. She knew that he had had a hard time at the wand makers after they left. Harry had done a good job of blocking her out until he got tired. She had known when he cast the Patronus charm. She knew that he had produced a third Patronus and with out being told, knew what they were going to discuss while the rest were out at dinner.

When they arrived back in the hotel room, Ginny knew that Harry had been asleep for a while but when she got closer to him she realized he was in trouble. She began to see flashes of his dream. Not wanting to alert anyone else to the trouble she quietly slipped out of the living room while Tonks was explaining why she had had to perform a memory charm on their waiter.

Ginny moved into Harry and Ron's room and saw him thrashing about on the bed. As she moved closer to him she lit her wand and could see that he was pale and had been sweating. She killed the light coming from the end of her wand and sat on the bed beside Harry. She put a comforting hand on his arm and began to hum the lullaby she had heard in his memory. Ginny concentrated hard and watched as Harry threw himself onto his parents' graves. Her heart ached for Harry.

Through their connection she had had some insight into the things he felt and was afraid of. She had seen some of how bad things had been for him as a child with his muggle relatives. All of these things had made Ginny angry for Harry and it made her all the more resolved to love him for as long as he would let her. She wanted to make sure Harry knew what it was like to have a family and to know the love of family. She knew she was lucky to have been raised in her family. She knew that not many had the love that seemed to ooze out of the very boards that were used to build the Burrow.

Ginny felt that just touching Harry's arm might not be enough to stop his dream. She tried to shake him awake but he was too deeply seeped in the dream to surface from it. She kicked off her shoes and lay down beside Harry. She gathered him into her arms and continued to hum the lullaby. Harry turned in her arms and buried his face in her neck. He seemed to take a deep breath and Ginny felt the dream shift. She breathed a sigh of relief as Harry began to relax. Ginny felt herself relaxing as well as she drifted off to sleep.

Neither saw or heard Tonks and Remus open the door to check on Harry. And neither Tonks nor Remus was surprised to see Ginny there with Harry. "He must have been having a hard time of it. Look at how twisted the covers are," Tonks whispered to Remus.

Remus nodded and summoned another blanket to cover Ginny since it appeared Harry was going to hog all of the covers. "Yes it does. I just hope that Arthur doesn't decide to check on Harry. I'm not too sure how he would take this," Remus said as he covered Ginny.

"I think you might be surprised at Arthur's reaction. He has known all along that Ginny loves Harry and has, I think, come to understand just how much Harry loves Ginny. He understands how hard it is for Harry to express his feelings much less allow himself to even feel for someone else," Tonks said as they made their way to the living room. "Arthur knows how hard Harry had it with his relatives all those years. Dumbledore told him the first time he and Molly had invited Harry to their home. And of course Arthur told Molly. That, of course, only endeared him to her more. Molly told me how lost and alone Harry was his first time to Hogwarts. She loves that boy like he was one of her own and so does Arthur."

Remus nodded, "I know Nymphadora, but I don't want to test Arthur's resolve. He has had a hard enough time as it is."

Tonks chuckled as they closed the door on the sleeping two with in, "Lets see if we can convince Ron to fall asleep on the couch. I don't think he'd really enjoy sleeping on the other bed in there."

Remus slung an arm over Tonks' shoulders, "Your right love. I know Ron knows about Ginny and Harry sleeping in the same bed, I just don't think he wants to actually see that."

* * *

It was late in the night when Harry woke up. He was momentarily confused because he did not recognize the room he was in. When it finally dawned on him where he was he was shocked to find Ginny with him in the bed. The memories of the dream flooded over him and he remembered the sudden shift in the dream, _that must have been Ginny. That must have been when she came in_ he thought. Harry turned his head and saw that Ron's bed was empty and sighed in relief. He didn't really fancy explaining to Ron how Ginny wound up in his bed. Harry then heard and felt his stomach give a great rumble. He realized he never did have anything to eat before bed. 

Quietly he slipped out of Ginny's arms and out of bed. He put on his house shoes and padded softly into the kitchen. Passing the living room he saw Ron sprawled out on the couch snoring softly. Harry chuckled at the thought of his friend sleeping on the couch rather than in the same room with him and Ginny. He continued into the kitchen and began rummaging through the cabinets for something to eat.

He was surprised when small, delicate arms wrapped themselves around his waist. He turned and saw Ginny standing behind him with her hair tousled and looking sleepy. "What are you doing up? I tried not to wake you," Harry said.

Ginny yawned, "Y-you didn't. I woke up when the covers got cold. You're like my personal heater and I can tell almost at once when you get up." Ginny nestled herself into the crook of Harry's arm before continuing, "You know we brought leftovers back with us. There is something called fajitas. There is beef and chicken ones. Tonks had leftover shrimp and Hermione had leftover ench…enchaledas. I don't know. It's something like that. They have beef and chicken stuffed in something called a torta-something with sauce over them. They are pretty good. No one will mind if you have some."

Harry nodded and moved toward the refrigerator but was hampered by Ginny's unwillingness to let go of him, "Ginny, love, I can't fix myself something to eat if you wont let go."

Ginny untangled her arms and pushed Harry toward the small table in the kitchen, "You sit, I'll warm you something up. You can tell me about the talk you had with Remus and Bill."

Harry poured himself a glass of water and sat at the small table. He was quiet for a few moments before he began to tell Ginny about the talk he, Remus and Bill had had. After several moments, Ginny produced a plate of food that was a bit from all the leftovers. "Tuck in Harry while it's still warm," Ginny said as she sat down opposite him.

Harry began to eat with gusto. Ginny smiled wirily at him thinking he always appeared too skinny and realized just why her mum was always trying to feed him. Harry continued his description of the discussion he had had earlier. "Remus says it's apparent that I've come into my adult powers and that my strengths lie in defensive magic."

Ginny nodded, "That makes sense. You were always so good in the DA."

Harry kept eating and between bites told her of some of the things Remus and Bill had mentioned, "I guess this is just one more thing for me to work on. It seems the list gets longer and longer. I don't think I'll ever be ready."

Ginny got up and moved around the table to where Harry sat. She nudged his hands out of the way and sat down in his lap, "Don't be daft Harry. You'll be fine. You have Ron and Hermione and me. You'll be ready for what ever may come. And when it's over, we'll have our life together." Ginny placed a hand on Harry's cheek and pressed a light kiss to his forehead. "Don't worry about that now, anyway. We're going to be here for a week and Tonks told me we are going to a water park and Sea World. They are supposed to have whales and dolphins and such. I think she said we were going there on Wednesday. She and Kingsley and the others have meetings tomorrow so Shannon and Remus are supposed to take us around here."

Harry nodded and rested his head on her shoulder. It felt good sitting there with Ginny. He let his mind wander and found himself focusing on a time in the future when they might be sitting in their own kitchen, together. Harry tightened his arms around her waist as remembered his dream and drew in a shaky breath. "You knew I was dreaming didn't you?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded, "Yes I knew. And don't get mad but I have to ask, you're doing your Occlumency before you go to sleep aren't you?"

"Yes" Harry sighed. "Every night before I go to sleep, I clear my mind. I did it last night but I guess he's getting more powerful. I'll just have to keep practicing."

"Yes, love you do need to practice. Both of us do. We'll meditate in the morning before we go to the gym. That usually seems to help doesn't it?" Ginny asked.

Before Harry could answer they were interrupted by a voice from the doorway, "It's bad enough that I had to sleep on the couch, but do I have to come in here for a midnight snack to find the two of you snogging?" Ron asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "I mean really, it's enough to make a person sick." Ron moved to the refrigerator and began hunting something to eat.

"But not you, I see," commented Ginny. "What are you doing up any way. I put a silencing charm on the kitchen so we wouldn't wake you."

"I wus hngree" Muttered Ron around a mouth full of leftovers. He swallowed hard, "Besides I saw the light on."

Ginny shook her head, "Your horrible Ron. You'd better be glad mum isn't here or she'd be yelling at you for talking with your mouth full."

Ron crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Ginny.

"Real mature, Ron," Ginny said before she stuck her tongue out at him. She could feel Harry chuckle beneath her. Ginny stretched and then leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek, "I'm going to bed. You'll be alright?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah besides you'll probably know before I do if I'm not."

"So doth thes meanth I geth my beth backth?" Ron said around another bite of leftovers.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him, "Yes Ron. You could have gone to bed as it was."

"No way," Ron said after swallowing. "I didn't want my eyes burned out."

Harry blushed, "We weren't doing anything Ron. I didn't even realize she was there until I woke up hungry."

"Still, I don't need to see my baby sister cuddled up on a bed with my best mate. It'd scar me for life, it would," Ron said.

"What ever, Ron." Ginny leaned over and kissed Harry lightly on the lips, "See you in the morning, love."

Harry looked in her eyes and silently told her, _See you love. Thanks for taking care of me._

Ginny grinned and moved out of the kitchen.

Harry turned to Ron, "So how was dinner?"

Ron laughed and launched into what all had happened. They were both laughing as Ron told Harry why Tonks had had to use a memory charm on their waiter because she had drank too much and accidentally let her nose and hair change while the waiter was staring at her. "It was the funniest thing I've ever saw. That waiter was sure he had lost his mind and began babbling like an idiot."

Harry and Ron sat up for another hour talking. Harry realized it had been a very long time since he and Ron had just sat talking. He vowed to himself that he wouldn't let that much time go by with out having time for his best friend. Harry yawned, "I think I'll go back to bed. I'm sure Ginny is long asleep in her room so you can have your bed back, Ron."

Ron nodded, "I'll be there in a jiff. I just want another glass of milk."

Harry fell asleep dreaming of red-headed children with green eyes and a pregnant Ginny.


	27. Discoveries

A/N: This is a bit shorter than I intended. When I realized exactly what all I wanted to put in this chapter, it became quite mamoth. So I've divided the trip into a couple more chapters.

Thansk to all those who take time to review. I really appreciate it and it helps urge me on to write more.

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry woke with a small headache. He had gone back to bed after he had eaten but hadn't slept well. He hadn't had bad dreams, he just couldn't sleep. He supposed he had gotten used to sleeping with another person in the bed and when faced with sleeping alone, he had a hard time with it. 

Harry realized it was still a bit early, only just past seven, so he lay there for a few moments. He knew that at 7:30 the alarm would go off so they could get in a work out before they set off for the day. Ginny had told Harry that Shannon was showing them around downtown and the Alamo.

Hermione had filled them all in on the historical significance of San Antonio and the Alamo before they left London. Harry thought it would be kind of cool to see where such a large battle had taken place but he wasn't really into touring historical sites. Ginny had told him that in the afternoon they would go to the mall next to their hotel. Harry was secretly happy about this because he still didn't have a clue what to get Ginny for her birthday. So he thought he would just watch her at the mall this afternoon and see what she liked.

Harry smiled as the alarm started blaring. He didn't reach over to turn off the alarm because he knew that if he did, Ron would never wake up. After a few minutes of the alarm blaring, Ron finally stirred, "wha? S'time to ge up 'lready?"

Harry chuckled, "Yeah. We need to get moving. We have three hours before Shannon gets here and I'd like to have time to shower after we work out." Harry jumped out of bed and changed into shorts, a t-shirt and his trainers. He looked over to see Ron still lying on the bed with his eyes closed. Harry shook his head and tossed a pillow at Ron hitting him on the head.

"Wha? I'm up," Ron all but shouted as he rolled over and fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"Come on Ron. Hermione and Ginny will be waiting," Harry said as he moved out the door. "I'll save you some toast."

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny spent two solid hours in the weight room of their hotel. Ginny and Harry excused themselves to meditate and left Ron and Hermione in the weight room. When they arrived at the room, Harry reluctantly let Ginny go to her own room. They had discovered early on that it was very difficult for them to meditate in the same room.

Harry spent a frustrating thirty minutes; accomplishing very little but did manage to focus enough to regulate his breathing. He wasn't sure what the problem was. He just couldn't seem to settle down. He finally gave up and got into the shower as he heard Hermione and Ron come back into the hotel room. Harry was glad he heard them come it because he knew that Ron would take forever in the shower if Harry didn't get there first.

Harry could hear Ron complaining that he was starving and Hermione admonish him that he had had a full breakfast before they went to the weight room. It didn't seem as if Ron cared because he was begging Hermione to fix him some toast or something. Harry chuckled as the closed the bathroom door to start his shower.

Harry closed his eyes as he stood under the shower spray. He slowly dropped his mental barriers and reached out to Ginny, _Ginny, love you need to be getting ready. Ron and Hermione are back._

_I know, she responded. I could hear Ron. Besides I'm already in the shower._

Harry quickly threw up his mental barriers. He didn't want Ginny to see the rather lewd images that knowing she was in the shower brought to his mind. He could hear Ginny laugh when he couldn't quite keep her from seeing his image of her naked. Harry's face flamed with a blush as he quickly finished his shower and dressed. He met Ginny and Remus in the kitchen a few minutes later, face still ablaze.

Ginny placed a soft hand on his arm and whispered, "Don't worry, love, you'll see them again sometime."

Harry gaped at Ginny. He couldn't believe how forward she was sometimes.

"Harry?" Remus asked with a note of amusement. "Harry?"

"Huh?" Harry said startled.

Remus chuckled. He could only imagine what Ginny had said to him to get him to stare at her like that. "Harry, we will be leaving in about half an hour. Shannon said we'd have a late lunch so I'd suggest getting a bite to eat before we leave. There's leftovers from mine and Arthur's breakfast on a plate in the oven."

"Thanks," Harry mumbled.

Shannon arrived 45 minutes later to find everyone but Ron ready to leave. Harry told Shannon that Ron took impossibly long showers and that they were for ever waiting on him. When Ron was finally ready to leave, Shannon passed out the oval communicators like Billy had given Remus when they first arrived, "Make sure to use that if you get into trouble. If it's a true emergency, go ahead and disapparate and apparate back here then contact me."

Shannon led them around historic downtown San Antonio. They visited the Alamo and were a little surprised to see a few ghosts lingering. Hermione seemed a bit disturbed by the area surrounding the Alamo. Ron looked around for a few minutes then crossed the street to stay with Hermione. Try as he might, Ron couldn't get Hermione to tell him why she was so disturbed.

After the Alamo, Shannon took them back to where the mall was beside their hotel. "Now, Billy wants me to check in with Jack so we've got a few Auror's stationed around here to keep an eye on things. They don't know who it is they are watching just that they are supposed to keep an eye on you four. Don't go off by your selves. Stick to at least one other person. There are several restaurants around so I'm sure you can find something for lunch." He turned to Remus and asked, "What time would you like to go to dinner? We are making reservations."

Remus looked at the others, "What do you say to 7:30? If we head back to the room before then, say about 6 then we could work on the trunk a bit."

Harry and the others nodded. He liked the idea of getting into his mums trunk. After they agreed on a meeting time, they took off with hasty reminders from Remus to be careful and keep their eyes open.

The four of them stopped and ate in the food court before setting out to explore the mall. Harry's only other experience with shopping in the muggle world was just before they had left London. He was having a good time looking at the different stores. He was so engrossed he almost forgot to pay attention to what Ginny was 'ohhing' and 'ahhing' over.

At one point Ginny stopped in a bathroom and Harry quickly asked Hermione what she thought Ginny would like for her birthday.

"Harry, you need to figure that out for your self. It will mean more if it comes from you," Hermione said.

"It _will_ come form me. I just don't know what to get," Harry pleaded.

"Just pay attention, Harry. You'll figure it out." Hermione turned to Ron, "Come on. I want to find that bookstore again."

Ron shrugged at Harry and left with Hermione. Harry stood and stared after him thinking, _Well he's certainly a lot more compliant these days._

_Your right, Harry, Ron is behaving better, _Ginny answered as she came out of the bathroom. "Where did they go?"

Harry sighed before he answered, "bookstore."

Ginny giggled, "I guess I'm not surprised. It took her longer than I thought to sneak off to the bookstore." Slipping her hand into his she asked, "So where do you want to go?"

Harry thought for a moment, "I want to find something to take back to your mum and something for your dad, too. I also need to get Bill and Fleur a wedding present."

Ginny nodded, "I still need something for Bill and Fleur as well. But I don't know if mum and dad will be very happy with you for buying them gifts."

"They always get me something for my birthday besides; I have never had the chance to do for my family. And if I buy it here, I can't take it back," Harry said with a sly smile.

"Harry," Ginny admonished. "You don't want to make mum mad, you know."

"Ginny you know your mum can't really get mad at me. She never has. Anyway, I'm dating her baby girl. Now I'm sure she just loves me all the more for it," Harry said laughing at the face Ginny made.

"Fine but when she starts yelling don't try and hide behind me," Ginny said as she moved off down the walk way. Harry watched as Ginny stopped outside a shop displaying jewelry in the window. He saw her put a finger to the window as if to touch something on the display case. Harry moved closer to her to see what it was she was looking at. He recognized what was in the display case, he'd seen his aunt wear one and come to think of it, Mrs. Weasley wore one also. Harry looked up and took note of the store name so he could return later to get one for Ginny.

Harry and Ginny spent two more hours looking for gifts and such. At ten minutes to six they made their way back to the hotel laden with packages and bags. As they stumbled into the hotel room Remus looked up from the paper he was reading to ask, "Did you buy the mall out Harry?"

"Naw, just a few gifts for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Bill and Fleur." Harry didn't get a chance to go back for Ginny's gift. He had intended on ducking out to the bathroom if they met up with Hermione and Ron but they never did find them. Harry carted the packages off to his room and hurried back into the living room levitating his mum's trunk. "So shall we have a go, then?"

As Remus was raising his wand when Hermione and Ron entered the hotel room, "Oh you're starting? I'm glad we weren't late," Hermione said with a small glare at Ron.

"What?" Ron asked, his ears turning pink. "I just wanted another of those hot doggie thingies."

Ginny rolled her eyes at him while Hermione continued to glare. Remus cleared his throat, "If we are all ready? I think we should start with Alohomora. I know it didn't work last time but I want to listen to what James' voice says."

Remus flicked his wand and muttered _Alohomora. _The booming voice of James Potter erupted, _"Nice try but any son of a Marauder would know the magic words."_

Hermione looked pensive as she considered the words, "Does he mean please?"

Remus looked at her and laughed, "I don't think so. As a Marauder, James had very few manners. It was only ever Lily that got him to behave at school. Even McGonagall couldn't get him to behave. Towards the end of our sixth year, he and Sirius had had more detentions than any other Hogwarts student. McGonagall just stopped enforcing their detentions. I think she recognized it as a lost cause.

"After a week of them getting detentions but never having to serve them with her, they just started showing up in her classroom after classes. Personally I thought they had taken a Draught of Insanity but they started helping her around her classroom and such. I think she was hit as hard as the rest of us when James and Lily died. And then Sirius, she always had a soft spot for him," Remus took a deep breath and blew it out. "I think she saw him as a bit of a surrogate son. Her son died while working abroad with a team of dragon keepers. When Sirius came to Hogwarts she became attached to him. Oh she tried to hide it but we could see it especially after out first year. He would do something stupid and she would tell him off for it but there would be a barely concealed smile and a twinkle in her eye," Remus laughed at his memories.

"Okay so Alohomora didn't work. Any ideas?" Remus asked.

They all shook their heads. Hermione began to walk around the trunk eyeing it from every angle. She glanced up at Remus, "Was there ever anything you would say to each other? Some sort of phrase?"

Remus thought for a moment, "No not unless you'd count 'good prank'. We weren't ones for phrases, Hermione."

Hermione nodded, "Hmmm. Well how about abracadabra?"

Harry chuckled, "Hermione I doubt my dad would have even known what that means."

"I know Harry but your mum would have," she argued.

"Yes, but he says '_any son of a Marauder'_ not son of a muggle," Harry reasoned.

Hermione tutted, "Fine. I was just trying to help."

"Hey Harry, it says 'son of a Marauder' what if it has something to do with the map?" Ron suggested.

It was as if a light bulb went off in the room. Remus spun around, pointed his wand and said "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The trunk just sat there for a long moment before a laugh erupted from it. Again they heard James' voice, "_I see someone's found the map. But it must be the son."_

With out thinking Harry raised his hand and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

For a long moment nothing happened. Then the sound of locks clunking into place could be heard. Slowly the lid opened of its own accord. Two pearly white figures slowly rose out of the trunk. Harry had to swallow hard to keep from crying out. Before him were the images of his parents.

The figure of Lily began to speak, _"Harry, I'm so proud. If you're seeing this it must mean we are gone. I wanted you to know that I love you and will always keep watch over you."_

Harry blinked rapidly as the image of his mother disappeared. Then the figure of James began to speak, _"Son I can only imagine what must have happened for you to be opening this with out us. Please know that we love you and will always look out for you."_

Harry fought to keep the hot tears forming in his eyes form falling. He swallowed several times as he watched the image of his father disappear. He looked wildly around the room for something to focus on in effort to keep from breaking down completely.

Harry's gaze fell on Remus. It appeared that he was as affected by what they just saw as Harry was. Remus was pale and seemed to be shaking. Harry stepped in front of Remus and gave him a hug. It took Remus a moment before he returned the hug and gave Harry a manly slap on the back. Harry stepped back and could see tears glistening in Remus' eyes that he knew mirrored his own. With a slight nod from Remus, Harry turned back to the trunk.

Harry looked into the trunk and could see that it had been magically expanded on the inside. He could see books, clothes and blankets with out disturbing the trunks contents. As he reached out a hand to begin pulling things out of the trunk, a nock sounded at the door. Startled out of their trance-like state, Ron and Hermione went to answer the door. They came back with Shannon and Billy right behind them.

Harry looked at his watch and noticed it was nearing 7:30. Harry didn't want to leave. Then he realized that the others had not returned yet so he knew he'd have a bit more time. Harry sat down in front of the trunk and began to remove the baby clothes on top. Ginny sat beside him and he handed her the clothes. Ginny gently unfolded each garment to look at it closely before setting it aside.

"I guess your mum put some sort of preservation spell on this stuff," Hermione whispered as she looked at the things Ginny had already set aside.

Remus took the things Hermione had looked through before commenting, "Yes, Lily would have done something like that. She was brilliant at Charms."

As Harry continued to unload the clothes he realized that there must be every outfit he ever wore in there. And to look in the trunk it would seem that he had not removed anything at all. Once he reached the bottom of the clothing stack, Harry found several envelopes. There were ones addressed to him, to Sirius, to Remus even to Dumbledore. Harry picked up the ones addressed to Remus and handed them over.

Remus swallowed hard and couldn't prevent one lone tear from rolling down his cheek. As he sat staring at the envelope in his hand, Tonks and the others arrived back from their day of meetings. Tonks looked at Remus and saw how emotional he was. She stepped up beside where he was sitting on the floor with Harry. Remus looked up to see Tonks' worried face then turned and wrapped his arms around her legs and buried his face in her knees. She could feel the sobs as they wracked his body. Tonks reached down and gently pulled Remus to his feet. With a quick turn she apparated them to her room.

She sat them down on the bed and pulled Remus as close as she could. "It's alright love. It's okay. We'll take care of it, what ever it is," Tonks murmured as she rocked back and forth.

Remus, realizing he was still clutching the letter Harry had handed him, took a deep breath and sat up. With a shaking hand he offered the letter to Tonks.

Tonks looked at the letter Remus handed her, "Did this come out of the trunk?" Remus nodded. "Did you want me to open it?"

Remus shook is head, "No, not yet. I need time to adjust to even knowing it exists."

Tonks nodded, "I understand, love. Why don't you go wash your face and let's go to dinner? Billy told me earlier today that he couldn't get reservations till 8:00 and it's ten till now. I'll just dash down stairs and let them know you'll only be a minute."

Remus nodded as he walked into her bathroom. After he washed his face he was surprised to see Harry standing in the bedroom. "I just wanted to check on you Moony. I didn't mean to up set you," Harry said.

"It's okay, Harry. It was a shock seeing James and Lily's handwriting after all these years. I can only imagine what those letters will say," Remus admitted.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe after you read yours and I read mine, we could read Sirius' together. I think he's want us to. And I think we should read Dumbledore's letter also," Harry added.

"Yes but I think we will want to wait for a while before we try to read their letters. And if I'm not mistaken, there are probably letters from Lily and James to each other in that trunk. It would seem that Lily packed much of what they owned in there," Remus said with a small smile.

"I did find one more envelope with those others. It has two keys in it but no note. They look like Gringotts keys. I think they are the keys to the other vaults." Harry asked.

Remus looked slightly shocked, "Harry those are probably the Potter family vault keys. Remember I told you that the Potters were one of the richest families in Britton. You've probably surpassed the Malfoy's."

Harry stared at Remus, "Your kidding, right?"

"No Harry, I'm not. I know of at least two Potter family vaults and I would imagine that the Gringotts goblins have they keys to any others. You should be contacted once you turn seventeen. I'm sure that is when the house in Godric's Hollow will become legally yours and the Potter estate in Godric's Hollow" Remus explained.

"I never really thought about that. I thought the house had been destroyed, though," Harry said.

"It was but Dumbledore had it rebuilt. We found a few things that were salvageable. And as is with most magical house, they tend to repair themselves to some extent. So as time has gone on any photos and such that might have been left may have repaired themselves. It will be interesting to see how it has been rebuilt," Remus answered.

"Is it still protected by the Fidelus Charm?" Harry asked suddenly concerned that death eaters may be using his parent's home as some kind of base.

"You know Harry, I'm not sure. We will need to speak with Filius about that when we return."

"How about I send a message with Fawkes? I think he's getting a bit board with out Hedwig," Harry said as he dashed out the door.

Remus slowly made his way down stairs to join the others waiting on Harry. He soon joined them and they left for dinner. To everyone's surprise they did not head to the car park. They instead walked along the Riverwalk toward where the river boat rides were. Shannon stopped and spoke with the woman in the ticket booth and soon a long river boat with a table and waiter glided to a stop in front of them.

They all boarded the boat while listening to Shannon explain, "It's a dinner cruse. They will serve fajitas with all the fixin's."

Harry had never had a dinner like this. They enjoyed good food and listened to the music being played along the Riverwalk. When they arrived back at the dock everyone was shocked to see just how late it was. As they made their way back up to the room Remus outlined the plan for the next day. "Tomorrow we are going to SeaWorld. We are leaving at 9:00 in the morning. Nymphadora, Arthur and myself will be going."

Bill spoke up, "I should be done about lunch. I suppose I could take a taxi and meet up with you lot there."

Tonks seemed to be the most excited in the group at the prospect of going to SeaWorld. She was bouncing on the balls of her feet, "You're gonna love it. I read all about it. They have roller coasters and sea animals and you can pet the dolphins and there are huge aquariums."

Remus chuckled at Tonks' child-like demeanor. "I'm sure it will be just fine Nymphadora."

"Just fine? It will be better than that! It's gonna be GREAT!" Tonks exclaimed as she danced out of the elevator. The group followed her into the living room, "Now, everyone off to bed. I won't stand for being late tomorrow. We'll just leave you here if you can't get up and get going in the morning."


	28. SeaWorld and beyond

A/H: Of course I don't own SeaWorld either. Enjoy!

Harry had never seen anything quite like SeaWorld. As they drove into the parking lot he could see the roller coasters towering above the trees. Harry was unfortunately sharing a seat with Tonks the Bouncing Auror. Her excitement radiated off her and literally infected those around her. At least those that were awake. Shannon had them up an out of the hotel very early. He said he had a surprise for them once they reached SeaWorld.

Tonks the Bouncing Auror had been chattering nonstop since they left the hotel. She often wondered aloud just what surprise they had a head of them. When she saw the roller coasters her bouncing, if possible, seemed to increase. Harry shook his head and leaned over to her, "You excited Tonks?"

"Oh yes. I haven't been to an amusement part since I was a kid and grandpa Tonks took me. I have always wanted to go back but you see, grandpa Tonks died six months later and no one else would take me. I've tried to go a few times since then after I graduated from Hogwarts but no one would go with me. And you know it's no fun going to places like this by your self. Even my roommate in Auror training, she seemed adventurous, wouldn't go with me. She said she'd never seen such insanity as a roller coaster, once I explained it to her, and that she'd never be caught with in 100 meters of one. Then…"

Harry cut off Tonks babbling by placing a hand over her mouth, "It was a rhetorical question Tonks. I didn't expect a 30 minute dissertation on amusement parks." Harry laughed as Tonks shook off his hand.

"You're lucky I didn't bite you Potter. Or at least hex you. But then if I hexed you I would have one less person to go on rides with. And that just won't do, not at all. I won't have any one backing out on rides…" This time Remus had turned and leaned over his seat to plant a kiss on Tonks lips.

"Enough Nymphadora, we will ride the rides with you," Remus said with a smirk.

Tonks offered a quite "okay" before resuming her bouncing. Harry just shook his head and tried to concentrate on the drive.

Harry noticed that there were very few cars in the parking lot and spoke up, "Shannon, are you sure it's open? I mean there aren't very many people here for it to be open."

"Well the park it's self doesn't open for a couple of hours. What we're here for starts earlier, in about ten minutes," Shannon said while revealing nothing of why they were there so early.

Shannon pulled into an empty parking space. They all got out and followed him to the ticket booth. Shannon handed the lady their tickets and she motioned for another park worker to come over, "This is Davis. He will take you to your breakfast."

At hearing they were to be fed, Ron finally work up, "Brilliant. I'm starved."

Hermione elbowed Ron in the side, "Really Ronald is that all you think about?"

Ron raised one eyebrow and just looked at Hermione. That was enough to make her giggle and blush, "I think you know the answer to that 'Mione."

Ginny had moved to walk beside Harry and took his hand in hers. She immediately felt tension and fatigue from him. She leaned up, "Didn't you sleep well?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I guess I just got used to sleeping with you beside me and now I'm having problems doing it alone."

Ginny smiled, "Me too but at least I did get some sleep. You didn't have another nightmare did you?"

"No, no nightmares but I just didn't sleep well. I'm sure Tonks will wear us out today so I should sleep tonight," Harry said as he looped an arm across her shoulders.

The group made their way through to the whale tank and their guide, Davis stopped and introduced them to Shamu, "This is Shamu our killer whale. You're adventure begins this morning with a breakfast with Shamu. You will each get a chance to feed him and watch as we work with him this morning."

The group gasped as one as they watched a sleek black and white killer whale leap out of the water and do a flip in the air. "Blimey" Ron muttered. They were shown to a table set somewhat close to the tank but well out of the splash zone. Beside their table was a buffet filled with all sorts of breakfast items. "Brilliant, food." Ron was the first to notice the buffet.

Davis told the group to go ahead and fill their plates while he went with the other trainers to get ready to work with Shamu. Ron took two plates and filled them both to overflowing. The rest filled themselves plates as they watched the trainers work with Shamu. Finally after everyone had had their fill they were invited to help feed the whales. They had let two other whales into Shamu's tank to be fed by the group.

They all took turns feeding the whales and all of them at one time or another had been sprayed by the enormous creatures. Harry was glad he'd worn his contacts so he didn't have to worry about water spots on his glasses. He took delight in Ginny's excitement over petting the whale and feeding it. Once the whales were all fed Davis handed them their day passes and stamped their hands. "On your way out today, pick up your souvenir photos of your breakfast with Shamu."

Tonks the Bouncing Auror was back. She began to bounce all over the park. She drug them from ride to ride to ride. Tonks even managed to get Remus and Hermione on The Great White. After that, Remus was almost as excited as Tonks was to ride the rides. Hermione on the other hand nearly vomited her breakfast and absolutely refused any more roller coasters.

Hermione did manage to get them to some of the shows. When they arrived for Shamu's show Hermione wanted to sit mid way up the stadium but Tonks was having none of that. "Tonks, we can't see the show properly from down there and besides we'll get splashed."

Tonks bounced down the steps calling over her shoulder, "We'll see just fine and getting wet is half the fun!"

Hermione finally consented to sitting just behind the 'splash zone' and wound up getting wetter than the others.

Harry begged off the last ride saying he needed the bathroom. Ginny went with him and stood outside waiting for him. When he returned, the others were getting off the last ride. Harry leaned over to Ginny, "It's great to see Moony so happy. It takes years off of him for him to smile like that."

Ginny grinned, "I know, Tonks is great for him."

Shannon left ahead of them to pull the van up to the gate. As they piled in Shannon asked what they wanted for dinner. There were several muttered suggestions but all of them involved going back to the hotel and having something delivered. They were all hot, sweaty and sun burned. Shannon chuckled, "All right, I'll call ahead and have them deliver pizza." There was a general noise of assent as Shannon continued slowly out of the park.

It took them a little over an hour to reach the hotel and all but Bill and Harry had fallen asleep. Bill and Harry had talked softly throughout the journey. Bill had told Harry of some of his adventures in the tombs of Egypt and Harry gave a first hand account of Ron's battle against McGonagall's chess set in their first year.

When they arrived at the hotel, Harry had a hard time waking Ginny from where she'd fallen asleep across his lap. Once he did he guided her up to the suite and asked her if she felt like eating. At her sleep negative shake of her head Harry guided her up to her room and told her to take a shower, "You'll feel better love once you've cleaned up a bit." Ginny nodded and stepped into the bathroom. Harry left as he heard the water come on in the shower.

He went down stairs and made a plate to take back to Ginny. He kept their connection open just in case she fell asleep in the shower again. _Ginny, love you're drifting off to sleep. You need to finish washing your hair and finish your shower. I'm brining you a plate of pizza."_Harry didn't receive a response but he didn't really expect one.

He grabbed a bottle of water and the plate of pizza and took them back up to Ginny. He found her with a towel wrapped around her head and one around her torso staring unseeing into the bathroom mirror. Harry put the food and water on the table and gathered her pajamas. He took them into the bathroom and placed them on the cabinet beside her, "Ginny, love, do you need some help?"

Ginny's eyes focused and she turned to see Harry, "Oh when did you get here?"

Harry chuckled, "Ginny, get into your pajamas. I've brought you some dinner then we'll get you to bed." Harry left the bathroom and turned down the covers on Ginny's bed. When she came out of the bathroom Harry guided her to the bed and handed her a plate of pizza. Harry went back into the bathroom grabbed her hair brush and sat behind her brushing her hair while she ate. Most of her hair was dry by the time she finished with her dinner so Harry braided her hair for her and tucked her into bed.

He kissed her temple, "Good night love. Sleep well." Ginny was asleep before Harry left the room.

Back down stairs everyone was eating their fill then quickly disappearing to their own rooms for an early night. Harry sat down at the table and grabbed at the last of the pizza. He was suddenly exhausted but wanted to eat before going to bed so he wouldn't wake in the night just to eat.

"So Shannon, what's on the agenda for tomorrow? I don't have any meetings so I should be available all day," Bill said.

"Well, I thought we'd take a little road trip to New Braunfels. There's a water park there that is absolutely huge. I figured we could head there about 9:00 and that would get us there when the park opens at 10:00. If we left at about 3:00 we would be back about 4:00 and you would have time for shopping and such. Friday, Jack wants to meet with James at 10:00 to see if the new wand is a fit." Shannon addressed Mr. Weasley, "Have you decided about second wands for the rest of you?"

"I've spoken with Ginny's mother and we feel it's best that both she and Ron carry a second wand. They always seem to be in the thick of things and could use all the help they can get. I've decided to get another one my self. What about you Bill?" Mr. Weasley asked of his eldest son.

Bill's ears turned pink at the tips, "Well, dad, I've actually been carrying a second one since I started working in the tombs. I'm licensed but it's only supposed to be good for when I'm working but that's not stopped me from carrying it. Especially since I've moved back home and Voldemort's been on a terror."

Mr. Weasley only nodded. Remus spoke up, "I think I'll look into another wand as well. I mean I'm already on the ministry's hit list why not be in for a Knut in for a Galleon as they say."

Harry grinned up at Remus. He thought that if Jack hadn't been able to use his dad's wand that maybe it would work for Remus. Then Harry remembered something someone said about Mrs. Weasley, "Mr. Weasley, isn't Mrs. Weasley good at Transfiguration?"

Mr. Weasley nodded, "Yes, Harry she is rather good at Transfiguration. Why do you ask?"

Harry looked at Remus and with a slight nod from him, "I was thinking that if Jack wasn't able to use my dad's wand that maybe, I mean if she wants to keep a second one around, that maybe she could use his for now."

Mr. Weasley was silent for a long moment, "Harry, that's very generous of you to offer but…"

Harry cut him off, "Mr. Weasley, you and Mrs. Weasley have been like parents to me from the beginning. If dad's wand will work for her that I want her to use it."

"I'll speak to Molly about this but Harry don't be surprised if she says no."

Harry nodded and chewed thoughtfully on his pizza for several moments before he spoke again, "Then you should know that I plan on giving Ginny my mum's wand."

"No Harry I can't let you do that," Mr. Weasley objected.

"Mr. Weasley you saw what she was able to do with it. It was like it was made for her. I…I want her to have it."

Before Mr. Weasley could object again Remus spoke up, "Arthur you're not likely to find another wand that suited to Ginny, here or any where else."

Mr. Weasley looked at the determination in Harry's face, "I don't suppose I could forbid you to give your mother's wand to Ginny?" Harry shook his head no. "Yes, well forbidding something never worked with any of my other sons I don't see why it would be any different for you." Mr. Weasley stood up to go to bed. "But you have to tell Molly," Mr. Weasley called over his shoulder as he left the dinning room.

Bill and Remus were the only ones privy to Harry's look of abject horror at the thought of confronting the Weasley matriarch. Bill only chuckled as he stood to leave the room patting Harry on the back as he moved past the table.

Remus took the seat beside Harry, "That was a very generous thing you did offering your dad's wand to Molly."

"I though of you first but I remember with Olivander said about dad's wand being good for Transfiguration. And I know you are good at defense but if dad's wand…"

Remus cut Harry off, "Harry, I've held your dad's wand before and I couldn't get it to do much. It's a bit temperamental, much like you dad was. I think that if anyone could use it, it would be Molly Weasley." Remus was quiet for several long moments. "What made you decide to give Ginny Lily's wand?"

Harry took a drink out of his water bottle before he sat back and answered, "Well, you saw what she was able to do with it. Why shouldn't she use it?"

Remus gave Harry a pointed look, "You don't have much that belonged to Lilly. I know you have James' old cloak so why give up something so personally Lily's?"

Harry gave a slight grin, "You're entirely too perceptive. I want Ginny to have something personal from me. She knows how much mum's wand means to me. I also want to do everything I can to make sure she's protected. If that means having mum's wand then that's what will have to happen."

Remus grinned at Harry before he stood up, "I think I'll just go on to bed." As Remus left the dinning room he turned back to Harry, "You really are more like them than you know, Harry."

The next morning everyone was up early to fix breakfast before setting. All sun burns had melted into tan over night and everyone was excited about going to a water park. The phone range about 8:00 and Remus answered it in the living room. He returned to the kitchen and announced they would not be going to the water park, "It would seem it is raining quite heavily down there and the rain is moving this way. Shannon said he would be available should any of us wish to venture outside of this area but out door activities should be avoided since they would most likely be rained out."

There was a murmur of dissent in the group. Everyone was looking forward to going to a water park. Hermione sighed deeply, "Well I guess we could do a bit of studying then maybe later we could go shopping. I don't think I made it here with all that I need for tomorrow night."

As prearranged between Harry and Remus at the next mention of shopping Remus said, "You know I don't think I packed my suit. Billy said that a suit or dress robes would be appropriate for tomorrow so I thought I'd wear the suit under my dress robes."

"Well we can't have that, now can we?" Tonks said giving a sly wink to Harry.

"Nope. It would seem a shopping trip for Moony is in order. Tonks care to join us?" Harry asked.

Tonks and Harry all but frog marched Remus out the door as soon as they were assured the shops would be open. What Remus didn't know was that he and Tonks really were taking Remus shopping. From his exploring of the mall earlier in the week, Harry suggested going to one of the department stores. While there they outfitted Remus with casual clothes as well as a new suit. Tonks even bought a dress for their night out when they returned to London but she wouldn't show it to Remus or Harry. Remus insisted that Harry look at a few new clothes as well before they made their way to the jewelry store where Harry wanted to purchase Ginny's birthday present.

Their little shopping trip took a couple of hours. On their way past the front desk Harry asked about the spa he had read about in one of the pamphlets in the room. He made arrangements for Ginny, Hermione and Tonks to have a bit of pampering on Friday before they were to get ready for the Auror's banquet. Tonks protested before Harry told her he felt like she was family, too and he wanted to do something nice for them. The hotel clerk handed him the reservation cards for Ginny, Hermione and Tonks and they headed up to the room.

As they entered the suite, they could hear Hermione and Ron fussing in the office about something Ron had found on TV. Harry called Hermione into the living room and she answered she'd be there in a minute. Harry looked at Bill, "So what's this argument about?"

Bill chuckled, "Hermione caught Ron watching some show on the TV in there. All I caught was there were two women who, according to Hermione were barely dressed, fighting over some bloke. I think it was some kind of talk show."

Hermione came into the living room; face still flushed from yelling at Ron, "Did you need something, Harry?"

"Yes, as soon as Ginny gets in here I'll tell you."

A few seconds later Ginny came bounding down the stairs, "Sorry I was reading. What did you need?"

Harry handed each of them their reservation cards for the spa. "You have appointments tomorrow beginning at noon. They will serve you lunch and you should be done with plenty of time to get ready for the banquet."

Hermione looked at the reservation card and noted how much time they had been scheduled for. She had traveled quite a bit with her parents and on occasion she and her mother would take advantage of the hotel spa but Hermione was shocked at the services Harry had scheduled for them.

At seeing her look Harry said, "You can ask for other things if there's something you don't want. But the woman at the desk said these were the most popular."

Hermione shook her head, "No Harry, this looks like it would be very nice but I can't let you do this. It's too much."

Before Harry could answer her, Tonks spoke up, "I already tried to tell him that but he didn't listen. He started spouting about family." Tonks rolled her eyes to emphasize her point.

Harry glared at her but addressed Hermione, "You guys have come all this way just for me. You are my family, all of you and I wanted to do something nice."

"But Harry, this is entirely too expensive. I can't accept it," Hermione insisted.

Harry gave a small laugh and draped his arm over her shoulder, "'Mione, if you're worried about me running out of money, don't. You know those two keys we found in my mum's trunk? They are to the Potter family vaults. Moony tells me that the goblins probably have the other keys tucked away. So, along with inheriting Sirius' money, neither I nor my great grandchildren should ever have to work."

Harry could see that she was still struggling with the cost. So he tried another avenue, "You know Sirius would want me to spend his money making sure we had a good time."

Hermione glanced at Harry, "Fine but if you're done with Jack in time I think you should go to the movie here. It's called an IMAX and they are showing some good films. I'll go to the spa if you promise to take everyone else to the movies. Well except maybe Ron. I think he has watched too much muggle entertainment already."

"Deal. I'll make sure we're done with Jack in time to take everyone else to the movies."

The rest of the afternoon the four teens spent reading some of the books Hermione had packed. Harry suggested they begin a timeline to trace Ton Riddle's movements in hopes of discovering a place he might have left a Horcrux.

Ginny was reading the Standard Book of Spells Grade 6 in effort to study for her placement exam. Harry had insisted she study while the rest of them looked through books on dark magic. They were looking for a way to destroy Horcruxs that wouldn't require a sacrifice. So far they had not even been able to find mention of Horcruxs.

At around 5:00 Remus came into the study to ask what they felt like for dinner. "Shannon suggested we go to the Tower of the Americas. There is a restaurant at the top that slowly rotates. He said he'd make the arrangements if we'd like."

Harry glanced at the others then to Remus, "Sounds good. Will we need to drive there or can we walk?"

"Shannon said it was close enough to walk. So since the rain has stopped we can walk. I'll have him make the reservations for 7:00. But you lot should clean up a bit. This place sounds like shorts won't be acceptable."

"Okay. I guess we've been at this long enough. Is it okay we stop for today, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione wrinkled her nose at Harry, "You know you don't need to ask me. You can stop any time you want."

Harry grinned, "I just didn't want mess up your study schedule."

Hermione cuffed him in the back of the head as she left the study. Ron got up and quickly followed her out.

"I think he's still trying to make up for watching that silly show. He's been mooning over her all afternoon," Ginny said as she got up and resettled herself in Harry's lap. "I missed you this morning. Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah we got Moony outfitted pretty good. He even insisted on me getting a few more things. If I'm not careful I might actually have enough clothes to fill that wardrobe in the head girl's room back at Hogwarts."

Ginny smiled, "Well it's about time you had some things that fit you and were yours."

Harry held Ginny close and enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms, "I've missed this. I don't know what I am going to do when school starts up again."

Ginny kissed Harry gently on the cheek, "We will figure something out, don't worry. I don't intend to spend any more time away from you that I have to. We will be fine."

Ginny let her fingers play with the hair at the nape of his neck and soon Harry found his self falling asleep. Ginny had felt the fatigue from Harry. She was pretty sure that he had not suffered another nightmare last night but was rather aware that he had not slept well. Ginny laid her head on Harry's shoulder and gently entered his mind. She saw what Harry was experiencing. There were just flashes of dreams. Not enough to be called a nightmare but enough to disturb ones sleep. Ginny opened her eyes and looked at Harry's face. He was not relaxed and she could see his expression change as she knew the flashes changed.

Ginny extricated herself from Harry's lap and quietly left the study in search of Remus. She found him in the kitchen talking to Bill. Bill was the first to notice Ginny, "What's up smidge?"

"I'm worried about Harry. He's not having nightmares, per say, but he is not sleeping well either. He fell asleep, sitting up on the couch, in the study just now. When he's asleep it's easier for me to see what's going on in his mind. There are these flashes going through his mind. I can't really tell what they are but it's enough to be disturbing his sleep. I think that he's been so tired since we've been here."

Both Bill and Remus looked concerned. Bill asked, "Did he have these problems when we were at Hogwarts?"

Ginny shook her head, "No Bill. He seems to sleep much better when I'm beside him. I was watching him this afternoon as we worked and several times I caught him kind of drifting off. He had to reread pages because he kept spacing out. He's not able to focus and you know he will need focus when he meets with Jack tomorrow."

Remus sighed, "I'm not sure what we can do about it Ginny. I'm sure Shannon or Billy could get us some dreamless sleep draught but I doubt we could get Harry to take it."

Ginny raised an eyebrow and adopted a look that said things were going to go her way, "I think we all know what the solution is."

Bill ran a hand through his hair, "Ginny you know dad isn't going to go for that. I think deep down he understands that there is more to yours and Harry's relationship but I doubt he could handle it being brought right out into the opening."

Ginny lifted her chin in defiance, "Dad will just have to get over it. The couch in that study folds out into a bed. Harry and I will stay in there tonight and tomorrow night after the banquet. We both have quite a bit of studying and such once we return to Hogwarts and we both need to rest."

Bill frowned at her, "Ginny you don't want to push dad on this. He's having to come to grips with loosing his baby girl." Bill knew immediately he had said the wrong thing. He could see Ginny's temper rising. She didn't like being called the baby but Bill had a hard time ever thinking of her as anything else.

Trying to head off an explosion Bill commented, "Now Ginny you know I didn't mean it like that. You have to realize that even when you have children of your own dad will still think of you as his baby. Listen I know you can take care of yourself…"

"You're dam right I can take care of myself Bill Weasley. And I'm not a baby either. I'll be sixteen next month. I've done more that most grown witches and I'm going to help Harry sort this out. If that means that I have to stay with him all the time so he can sleep that that's what is going to happen." Ginny's tirade was interrupted by someone clearing their throat at the kitchen door. Ginny spun around intending to vent her spleen on whoever had dared to interrupt her when she realized it was her father standing there, "Dad…I…I didn't hear you come in."

Arthur chuckled, "No I don't suppose you did. You were too busy taking Bill down a notch to notice."

Ginny blushed but did not duck her head. She looked her father in the eye, "I suppose you heard what we were arguing about?"

Arthur nodded, "Yes I heard you. And Ginny he's right. Even when you are grown with children of your own, you will still be my baby girl." Arthur held up a hand to keep her from interrupting him, "But I also know you can take care of yourself. Your loyalty to your friends and family is very admirable but Ginny it's not proper for you to stay in the same room as Harry."

"Dad he has flashes of nightmares. He's not sleeping well. It's like the beginning of the summer all over again. He was so tired this afternoon he kept nodding off while he was reading. You can see the fatigue around his eyes." Ginny closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again there were unshed tears in her eyes, "It's happening again. He's having flashes of nightmares. He can't see enough of each one to know what it's about but they are disturbing his sleep. He's not resting even though he's asleep. Dad he doesn't have this problem when I'm with him. There is something about the connection we share that together we can block out the unpleasant dreams."

Arthur eyed his daughter warily, "I'm not sure I want to know how it is you know that young lady."

Thinking quickly Ginny answered, "It was like that that first night before we went to Hogwarts. Harry and I slept in the same bed and together we were able to keep the nightmares away. And also you saw it happen in the hospital wing after Bill's first full moon. When they finally brought Harry in and put him in with me we both calmed immediately."

Bill had to hide a smile. He really was impressed at his sister's ability to think on her feet. He just realized that Ginny would get her way and make their dad think it was all his idea.

Arthur considered Ginny's words for a moment, "What do you think Remus?"

Remus too had to hide a smile. He knew that Ginny and Harry had been sharing a bed at Hogwarts but it hadn't gone any further than sleeping. "I think it has to be your decision. I know that Harry has been tired since we got here and he will have to work with Jack tomorrow."

Arthur nodded his head thoughtfully. "All right Ginny. You and Harry can stay in the study but I'll have Bill put up some special wards." Arthur turned to head toward his bedroom but stopped just inside the kitchen door and turned back to face his children, "But you are absolutely not to tell your mother about this. She'd kill us all."

Both Bill and Ginny shook their head no with wide-eyed innocence.

Looking at the clock on the oven Ginny announced she was going back to Harry and that she would wake him so he had enough time to get ready for dinner. As she entered the study she saw Harry had stretched out on the couch but was very restless. Ginny stretched out beside Harry and began to run her fingers through his hair. Harry began to calm and fall into a real sleep. Ginny sat with him for almost 45 minutes stroking his hair and face. At 6:20 Bill knocked softly on the door and Ginny answered "Come in."

Bill saw that Harry was still asleep and sat in a chair near Ginny so they could talk softly. "If either of you are going to shower before dinner you need to get going. We are going to leave in about 30 minutes."

"Okay I'll wake Harry after you leave."

"It'll be just a minute. I told dad I was coming in here to set up his 'special wards.' I don't know what it is exactly he thinks I can do." At Ginny's horrified look Bill laughed and shook his head, "Don't worry smidge I'm more afraid of you than of him. I won't do any thing to the room or the bed. But I've slept on one of these fold-out beds before and I suggest transfiguring it into something more comfortable."

Ginny grinned at her oldest brother. "Thanks Bill. Now get going I need to get Harry up so he can go get dressed." Bill left them alone to get ready.


	29. Hermione and Bill Clinton

A/N:  
Enjoy!

* * *

Dinner that night was very enjoyable. There was even a small dance floor that Ginny, Hermione, and Tonks managed to get Harry, Ron and Remus onto. Ginny even took a turn with her father and brother both of which reminded her that she needed to behave. While talking to Bill, Ginny admitted that neither of them was ready for that step, "Yes Bill, Harry and I have talked about that and we will wait. Harry even said he'd wait till we were married."

Hearing Ginny talk about marriage stunned Bill into silence. When he could speak again Bill grinned at his little sister, "Well, smidge it seems as if your childhood dreams will come true. You always did say you'd marry Harry Potter. Although the first time you said that it came out more like 'Hawwy Powwer'. You really were too cute, smidge. I just hope Harry has a clue as to what he's getting himself into. Because you know to marry one Weasley is essentially marrying all of us."

"Bill, Harry can handle himself. And besides, mum loves him. She'd hex any of you that dared to harm a hair on his head."

"Yeah smidge, I know and she'd have to stand in line behind you. But seriously, I want you to be careful. I know there is no way we could talk you into staying out of this so I want you to always be alert. Train hard this summer and next year. I'm afraid that things may be happening faster than we expect." Bill glanced over Ginny's shoulder to where Harry was sitting at the table talking to his dad and Kingsley. "He's a good man, Ginny. We couldn't have picked anyone better for you."

Ginny blushed slightly at her oldest brother's compliment. "Thanks Bill. It means a lot to me to know that you've finally accepted that I'm growing up and can make my own choices."

The group made their way back to the hotel after dinner with the intent of watching a muggle movie on the television. As they stepped in to the elevator Hermione's voice became rough and ragged and her eyes slid out of focus. "**_THE TIME OF THE CHOSEN ONE APPROACHES. TWO BECAME THREE BECAME FOUR. THE BONDING OF THE FOUR MUST BE COMPLETE FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES. THE POWER IS WITHIN AND THE HORCURXS MUST BE DISTROYED. A BETRAYAL IS NOT WHAT IT SEEMS BUT BETRAYAL WILL LEAD TO THE FINAL BATTLE. THE GUARDIANS OF LIGHT MUST CHOOSE THEIR TIME. THE CHOOSEN ONE MUST COMPLETE THE BOND FOR WITH OUT IT ALL IS LOST."_**

Hermione's eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped against Ron. Everyone was stunned into silence. Harry was the first to try and speak. Looking around at the occupants of the elevator he stuttered, "W…was that a real prophesy?"

Ron had picked Hermione up and stood there shaking his head, "Blimey, she's not going to like this. She thinks divination is, what did she call it, a wooly subject and now she's gone and made a prophesy."

Harry chuckled slightly and turned to the others in the elevator, "What do you think professor? Was it real?"

The adults stood rooted to the spot. None of them could believe what they had just heard. Then it dawned on Harry. "Oh dam," he muttered. Harry looked over at Ron then at Ginny and both had realized what Hermione's prophesy, whether real or not, had just reveled.

Harry started to say something but Remus held up a hand to stop him, "Not here Harry. We will discuss this once we are inside the room."

Harry nodded his head and gathered Ginny close to his side. He opened their connection, _"Well the cat's out of the bag now."_

"_Yes it is, Harry. What are we going to do?"_

"_Well if I was going to tell anyone it would be the people standing here with us now. I just wish this hadn't happened. There was a reason that Dumbledore didn't tell the Order."_

"_I know Harry but now we will have some help. We really haven't had a clue as to where to start looking for them or how to destroy them."_

"_You're right, Ginny."_

The elevator stopped and they all piled out with Ron still carrying Hermione. They made their way into the living room and took seats. Ron sat in an oversized club chair with Hermione on his lap. Remus suggested that Ron take Hermione up to her bedroom.

Ron shook his head no, "Sorry, professor. She's going to be miffed enough to learn she made a prophesy. I'm not about to put her to bed and let her wake up to find out we were discussing things with out her. She'll be fine where she is."

As if on cue, Hermione began to stir. She stretched up and when she opened her eyes she blushed furiously to realize that she was sitting on Ron's lap and everyone was staring at her. "What happened? The last thing I remember was being in the elevator."

Hermione struggled to get off Ron's lap but her held her in place, "'Mione sit still. You've had a bit of a shock and we need to explain."

Hermione looked around and asked again, "What happened?"

Kingsley spoke up, "I think its best I show you. It would be better with a pensive but since we don't have one, I'm a sufficient enough Legilimens to get the point across." At Hermione's worried look Kingsley smiled at her, "It's alright. If you will just relax and let me show you what happened it won't hurt."

Hermione slowly nodded and gripped Ron's had tightly. Kingsley drew his wand, pointed it at Hermione and muttered _Legilimens._ Hermione found herself watching her and Ron talking in the elevator. She saw herself become stiff and begin speaking in a voice that was not her own. "**_THE TIME OF THE CHOSEN ONE APPROACHES. TWO BECAME THREE BECAME FOUR. THE BONDING OF THE FOUR MUST BE COMPLETE FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES. THE POWER IS WITHIN AND THE HORCURXS MUST BE DISTROYED. A BETRAYAL IS NOT WHAT IT SEEMS BUT BETRAYAL WILL LEAD TO THE FINAL BATTLE. THE GUARDIANS OF LIGHT MUST CHOOSE THEIR TIME. THE CHOOSEN ONE MUST COMPLETE THE BOND FOR WITH OUT IT ALL IS LOST."_**

Hermione felt Kingsley leave her mind and she gasped. She turned to Harry with pleading eyes, "I…I didn't m…m…mean to. Harry I'm so sorry."

Harry stood and crossed to Hermione and Ron and whispered, "Its okay 'Mione. From what I've seen someone making a prophesy can't help it. I know you didn't do anything on purpose."

"But now they know. They know about the horcruxes. I'm sorry…I didn't…oh bugger it Harry I know you didn't want anyone else to know," Hermione turned and began to sob into Ron's chest.

Harry placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Hermione, stop that. You did nothing wrong. Besides if I was going to tell anyone, it would be those in this room."

Hermione hiccupped and wiped her face with her hands, "Okay now what?"

Remus spoke up, "I think you need to start at the beginning, Harry."

Harry moved back to sit beside Ginny and took her hand in his. "Fine but I need your word, from all of you, that this does not leave this room. Professor Dumbledore asked me to not share this with anyone but Ron, Hermione and Ginny. There was a reason he didn't tell the Order, he didn't tell me why though."

Remus nodded, "Harry we know more than you think we just didn't realize what we knew. I helped Albus find a cave. That was part of this wasn't it?"

Harry nodded, "Yes it was." Harry looked around the room into the eyes of everyone there. He was worried that Bill wasn't looking him in the eye. "Bill? Is there something wrong?" When Bill looked at Harry, Harry used his Legilimens skills and silently entered Bill's mind. What he saw there shocked him, "You were with him?"

Bill's eyes widened in surprise, "Ho…you too, huh? Yes Harry I was there. He needed someone with experience in curse breaking so I went along. I told him to let me do it but he refused saying he was to be the one to make the sacrifice. Once I got him back to Hogwarts, Snape did what he could to stop the curse. I only wish there was more I could do. I was able to keep the curse from overtaking his body but I couldn't stop it from continuing to burn his arm." Bill dropped his head, "I'm sorry Harry."

Harry sat quietly and absorbed what he had learned. He felt Ginny gently squeeze his hand and felt a comforting calm come over him. He took a deep breath and began to tell those assembled an overview of what he and Dumbledore discussed last year. As the story wound down Harry could see the gears working in everyone's minds.

"So that's where you went that night, to the cave?" Remus asked.

"Yeah that's where we were." Harry had a hard blazing look of fury on his face, "And it was for nothing. It was a fake horcurx. Someone had beaten us there and removed the real one."

Remus and the others gasped in shock, "So you mean to tell me that Albus died over a fake horcurx?"

All Harry could do was nod. Sensing his agitation and quickly slipping control Ginny spoke up for the first time, "I think that's enough for tonight. It's getting late and Harry has a long morning ahead of him. We can talk more about this tomorrow." Ginny stood up and pulled Harry with her towards the study. Using their connection she told him that they were to sleep in the study for tonight. Harry's eyes widened in surprise but he didn't say anything, just followed Ginny into the study.

Ginny handed Harry his pajamas and pulled the couch-bed out. With a wave of her wand it transfigured into a plush double size bed complete with hangings to keep the morning sun out. Harry put on his pajama bottoms and sat heavily onto the bed.

Ginny quickly changed into her pajamas and joined him on the bed. She sat behind Harry and began to rub his shoulders. "You know, Harry part of me is glad this all came out. It takes some of the pressure of you, off us. Professor Lupin and the others will have access to resources we could never hope to get near."

Harry grunted in response. Harry was only half listening to Ginny. He had discovered that he rather enjoyed the feel of her hands on his back. When she hit a particular sensitive knot he sucked in a quick breath.

"Why don't you lie down on your stomach? You can relax better and I can get these knots out easier."

Harry shifted so he was laying face down with his head hanging off the bed. Ginny sat on his back and began to gently massage his shoulders and down to his lower back. "You really haven't been sleeping well, have you Harry?"

Again Harry could only grunt a response.

Ginny laughed softly, "Feels good?"

Another grunt.

Ginny continued to work the tension out of Harry's back and she talked of nonsensical things. She chattered about what she thought the spa would be like the next day and the things she has enjoyed on this trip. Soon it became evident that Harry had fallen asleep. Ginny climbed off the bed and pushed and pulled until Harry was on the bed correctly. She climbed in beside him and scooted as close as she could get. As she fell asleep she joined Harry in a wonderful dream that had them and several small children at SeaWorld.

The next morning Harry awoke to find Ginny curled up next to him. He briefly wondered how that had happened before the night's events flooded back over him. He got out of bed, threw on a t-shirt and softly padded into the kitchen to begin on breakfast. Harry found Hermione already there sitting at the little table sipping a cup of tea.

"Morning 'Mione," Harry said as he moved to the ice box and removed eggs and bacon to begin breakfast.

Hermione started at Harry's unexpected entrance, "Oh, good morning Harry." Hermione stared into her tea as Harry moved about the kitchen preparing breakfast. "Listen, Harry I am really sorry about last night. I have no idea where all that came from. I never mean to…to tell any one." Hermione lifted her head and glanced surreptitiously at Harry, "I'm sorry."

Harry looked over at Hermione and saw that she was really struggling with what had happened the previous nigh. He sighed, "It's alright, Hermione. I'm not upset. You couldn't help what happened. Ginny and I talked about it last night and this is probably a good thing. She pointed out that the others will have access to resources we could never get near."

Harry walked over to where Hermione was nervously playing with her tea mug. "I mean it Hermione. I'm not mad. Besides you heard them last night. At least Bill and Professor Lupin had some inkling of what you were talking about. So basically all that happened is that you confirmed that we knew about the Horcruxs. It's going to be fine. Now buck up, we have to get to Jack's in a couple of hours and you girls have an afternoon at the spa to enjoy."

Hermione jumped up and pulled Harry into a bone-crushing hug that would have rivaled Mrs. Weasley. "Oh, Harry" was all she could manage. Hermione finally disengaged from Harry and he could see tears gathering in her eyes. "I think I'll just run upstairs and grab a shower."

Harry could hear the other inhabitants of the hotel room stirring and hoped that Hermione would knock before she barged into the room she had been sharing with Tonks. He was pretty sure that Ron hadn't allowed Hermione to shut herself away last night and had dragged her into his room.

A second after Hermione left the kitchen, Remus appeared in the doorway looking well rested, "Good morning Harry. I'm glad to see you are cooking this morning. You really are pretty good at that, you know."

"Thank you, sir. When will we leave for the wand makers?" Harry asked.

"You are supposed to be there at 10:00 but I called Shannon last night and arranged for us to go a bit early so the rest of us can get a second wand and you still have time to work with Jack on yours."

"Good, breakfast will be done in another ten minutes or so. If you will watch the eggs I'll just go make sure Ginny is awake."

The group, under the ever watchful eye of Billy and Shannon, left the hotel at 9:00 that morning and made their way to Magic Alley. Once inside the wand shop they only had a minute or two to wait until Jack appeared. Harry again felt like Jack could see into his mind and read what he was thinking.

"I've got nothing for that girlfriend of yours, Potter. The rest, I can probably outfit," Jack said in a gruff voice.

Ginny looked at Jack and lifted her chin in defiance, "How do you know? I thought the wand chooses the wizard?"

Jack barely concealed a smirk, "I know what I've got in my shop, missy. And I know I don't have anything to suit you. The wand you need ain't here. Now, we'll get the others out of the way so they can get outa my shop so I can work with you Potter."

Jack spent about 45 minutes matching Ron, Hermione, Remus and Arthur with new wands. Ginny sat on the floor by the door in a huff watching the others as they found new wands.

Harry sat down beside Ginny and took her hand, "Don't worry, love. We'll find you a wand."

Ginny just huffed, "How? Olivander is gone and I don't think we'll be traveling again any time soon."

Harry patted Ginny's hand, "We'll figure something out, trust me."

Jack interrupted Ginny from answering, "Okay I'm done with ya'll. Now get out so I can work with Potter."

Slightly taken aback at Jack's brusque nature, everyone but Harry, Remus and Shannon moved out the door to shop in Magic Alley while Jack worked with Harry and his new wand.

They spent an hour honing Harry's new wand. He cast spell after spell after spell for most of the hour. Once Jack was satisfied the wand was as good as he could make it Jack announced he was done, "That's it Potter. That's all I can do for ya. Now, call that pretty girlfriend of yours and spend a bit of time here in the Alley." Jack abruptly left the work area for the back of his shop.

Harry just shook his head as he, Remus and Shannon made their way out into Magic Alley. They had lunch at an outdoor restaurant in the Alley and had about half an hour before the girls had to be back for their spa appointments. Harry and Ginny spent a pleasant half hour window shopping near the restaurant where the others could keep an eye on them but give them a measure of privacy.

As the hour approached noon, Tonks called Hermione and Ginny over to her, "The three of us are going to head back. The guys are going to stay behind. They have about 45 minutes until their movie starts."

Harry kissed Ginny on the temple before he let her walk off with Tonks, "Have a good time." The group agreed to meet up at 6:30 to leave for the Auror's banquet.

With Remus' help in distracting Bill and Mr. Weasley, Harry purchased several small gifts to take back with him for the Weasley family. The group of men left Magic Alley and made their way back to the mall by the hotel. Harry purchased six tickets for _Top Gun_. The movie poster said even though the movie was several years old, this was its first time to be show in IMAX.

Harry and Bill had to practically drag Mr. Weasley away from the concession stand after they got their snacks. Mr. Weasley had become enthralled at the popcorn maker and only after Harry had reminded them they were going to see a movie with airplanes did he willingly leave the concession stand.

After the movie was over the group of men were a bit at a loss as what to do next. Mr. Weasley voted to see the movie again. He had gotten such a kick out of seeing the planes take off and land. As much as Harry had wanted to indulge Mr. Weasley he had to remind him that they did not have time to see then next showing.

They made their way back to the hotel room and went their separate ways. Harry and Ron sat down to do a bit of reading but were both soon asleep in their chairs. They were shaken awake sometime later by Bill, "You two had better get up and get dressed. They girls came through a while ago and you only have half an hour before we are to leave."

Harry, catching on a little quicker than Ron, jumped up and raced into the bedroom, "I get the shower first!"

Ron only groaned in response and tried to settle back in the chair. Bill slapped the back of his head, "Get up, Ronnie. You can use the shower in mine and dad's room. And mind you be quick about it, we aren't waiting on you to do your hair."

Ron made to strike out at his oldest brother but Bill was too quick for him and silkily stepped out of strike range before Ron had even lifted his arm, "Alright, I'll go use your shower and I'll take as long as I want."

"You do that Ronnie and Hermione will skin you alive." Those words seemed to light a fire under Ron and he raced from the room. He just barely heard Bill call out, "You are so whipped."

Twenty minutes later found Harry and Ron waiting in the living room with the other men in the hotel room. Tonks, Hermione and Ginny all descended the staircase while eliciting appreciative glances from the men in the room.

Harry walked to the base of the staircase and held out his hand to Ginny. He pulled her close and gave her a tight hug, "You look beautiful." Ginny was wearing dress robes of the deepest green. They set off her hair and made it look like molten fire. Harry stepped back and slowly circled Ginny eyeing her from every angle. "But there is something missing, I think."

Ginny eyed him warily, "I don't know what you think is missing, Potter. But I assure nothing else will fit in these dress robes."

Harry gave her a half grin, "I don't know Ginny. There's just something…" Harry made his eyes go out of focus briefly as if he were contemplating a very difficult Transfiguration problem. Harry slid his hand into the pocket of his robes and brought out a thin, black velvet box. He handed it to Ginny saying, "Maybe this is what those dress robes need."

Ginny continued to eye Harry, "What's that?"

"Well, you will just have to open it and find out, won't you?"

Ginny reached out for the box and flipped open the lid. Inside she found a thin gold necklace. It was a simple chain with out adornment. Ginny gasped, "Oh Harry, it's beautiful." Ginny lifted the chain out of the box and handed it to Harry, "Help me with it?" She turned her back to him and lifted her hair that had been cascading in curls down her back.

Harry clasped the necklace for Ginny and settled his hands on her shoulders before placing a feather light kiss on her neck. Harry felt her shiver and wished, briefly, they could be alone. However, he also was ready to go. He was a little excited to go out in public and show off Ginny. He felt she was by far the most beautiful of the three.

Had anyone asked Ron, he would have heartily disagreed. Sure his little sister was pretty, but Hermione was gorgeous. Ron kept glancing sideways at her as they made their way out of the hotel room and into the elevator. She was wearing pale blue dress robes that brought out the brown in her eyes and her skin seemed to glow with the left-over tan from going to SeaWorld.

Hermione couldn't help but grin at the reception she'd received from Ron. He had been tongue tied and could only stutter a mumbled, "beautiful" before taking her hand and leading her toward the door. As soon as they were out of sight of the others Ron had leaned in and kissed her passionately. Hermione could only hope that the sleeping arrangements would be the same after the banquet as they had been the previous night.

Remus couldn't keep the grin off his face as he escorted Tonks out of the elevator. Her love for him was still a mystery but one he was more than willing to try and solve. Tonks wasn't dressed as the other two were. Since this was an official Auror function she had to wear her uniform. Again unbidden images of Tonks in her black outer robes and thigh-high boots entered Remus' mind. He made a mental note to finish that little fantasy with Tonks at a later time.

They arrived at the banquet to find it was to be rather a large affair. There were perhaps fifty or so tables sat around a dance floor. There was a long table at the front of the room. Billy waved at them and made his way over pulling behind him a petite blond woman. Billy introduced her as his wife, Sharon and made his apologies that they would not be sitting with them, "We have to sit up there" he pointed to the table. "But I think you'll enjoy tonight's speaker."

Shannon led them to a table close to the front where a tall brunette was waiting on them. She spotted Shannon and moved to greet him, "Hi there. I was beginning to think you had run off."

Shannon grinned, "Not a chance. You married me and now you're stuck with me." Turning to the group he introduced her, "Everyone this is Beth. Beth this is the reason I haven't been home much later." Most everyone chuckled at this statement. Harry just blushed and hung his head. Shannon went around the group introducing everyone. Beth was very pleasant as she shook everyone's hand. When she was introduced to Harry her eyes briefly rested on the lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead that Tonks hadn't quite managed to complete conceal. She didn't say a word but Harry knew she had recognized him.

They sat around the table chatting quietly waiting on the key note speaker to arrive. Suddenly a march began to play from an unknown source and a voice could be heard over the din of the crowd, "Please rise for President and Mrs. William Jefferson Clinton." As one the crowd rose to their feet and began to clap politely.

Hermione leaned across Ron to Harry and whispered, "I can't believe it, the President of the United States at an Auror banquet. Do you think he's a wizard?"

Beth, who had been on Hermione's other side whispered, "Of course he is. Why else would things work so well around here? And pay close attention. His speech won't last long. He is just as anxious as the rest of us to get to the food and dancing."

Beth was correct in her assessment. President Clinton's speech lasted just over ten minutes. After the applause died down and every one was seated again, menus appeared on the plates much like they had during the Yule Ball.

The food was delicious. Everyone ate their fill of the steaks and roast that was on the menu. Dessert was German Chocolate Cake. Ron took second helpings and leaned over to ask Harry if he thought the house elves at Hogwarts could make the cake.

Hermione slapped him on the back of the head and admonished him for trying to make more work for the house elves, "Ron they work hard enough for us as it is. Don't you dare ask any one of them to make you this cake."

Ron gave her a plaintive look, "So you learn to make it for me?"

Hermione pursed her lips before she said, "We'll see Ronald, we'll see."

As dinner wound down the band began to play. Wanting to avoid being near another Ron and Hermione row, Harry stood up and offered his hand to Ginny, "Dance with me?"

Ginny gave him a brilliant smile and rose to let Harry lead her onto the dance floor. They stood and waited politely while the President and Mrs. Clinton opened the dancing. After a few turns around the dance floor, they bowed to the crowd indicating that it was okay for everyone else to dance.

After the first song ended, Billy approached Harry and tapped him on the shoulder, "James, the President wants to meet you."

Harry looked startled, "I didn't think anyone…"

"You're crazy if you thought we could get you into the country without him knowing," Billy interrupted. Billy turned to Ginny, "I'll make sure to send him back to you when we're done."

Ginny looked at Harry and understood that he'd be right back with her.

Harry followed Billy over to one of the round tables near the stage where the President and Mrs. Clinton had sat down. At their approach the Secret Service moved those milling about away from the table. Billy steered Harry toward the President and introduced them, "Mr. President may I present James Evans."

Harry shook hands with the President and then Mrs. Clinton saying, "It's an honor, sir, ma'am. My friends and I have enjoyed our time here."

The President grinned at Harry and gave him a sly wink, "Good to hear _James_. We're glad we could do something to help the effort over there. Please sit and talk with us for a bit."

As he sat down Mrs. Clinton spoke, "James I must say I'm terribly impressed." Harry looked quizzically at her and she continued, "I can see the bonds between you and your friends. It's my specialty, I guess you could call it."

"What's your specialty, ma'am?" Harry asked not quite sure what she meant.

Mrs. Clinton smiled at Harry, "You understand, don't you that we form bonds with those we care for."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Those bonds show up in different colors to me depending on the type of bond."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"I can tell you've never heard of such a thing, right?"

Harry shook his head, "No, I've never heard of someone being able to see a bond. I mean I understand that bonds are created in friendship and love and when one wizard saves another. But you can _see_ them?"

"Yes, dear child, I can. For instance the bond of friendship is blue. The brighter the color the stronger the bond and the stronger the friendship. Familial bonds and the bonds you share with the one you love are red. Bonds of duty are a muted gray. But the bonds I see around you are quite extraordinary. Take the bond you have with your friend, the red headed young man watching us like he may have to step in and defend you. The color of the bond running between you and him is a deep, vibrant blue. But there are reds mixed in as well. You and that young man both see each other not only as friends but as brothers, as well. The bonds you share with his young lady friend are quite similar. But from you I see a grey extending toward her. You see her as a sister and thus feel duty bound to protect her.

"The bond you share with the tall, older gentleman, a werewolf if I'm not mistaken, is red but with the blues of friendship and grays of duty. I understand he was your parent's and Godfather's friend. I'm sure he feels a sense of duty not only to you but to those who have passed on. The bonds coming from the others near him, especially the two Aurors are similar to his. Yet you also feel a duty to the werewolf, don't you?"

Harry could only nod mutely. He had never had anyone, let alone a stranger, tell him so succinctly about his relationship with those around him.

"But the one I find the most interesting is the bonds you share with the young red-headed woman you were dancing with. It's not very often I get to see so many colors. You see, the reds and the blues are the most common colors and are the easiest to see. I'm sure that with a bit of practice you could see those colors your self. But between the two of you, I see many colors besides the reds and blues. I see the green of bonded souls, the purples of nobility, the oranges of passion and the yellows of fear." Mrs. Clinton placed a hand over Harry's, "My dear, you can not let the yellows over take you. You can succeed in your destiny."

Mrs. Clinton opened her hand bag and searched for a card. She handed it to Harry, "When you get back to London and are settled in, send an owl to this woman. She is an expert on bonds and can help you complete your bonds. For when your bonds are complete, they will be unstoppable."

The President grinned at the confusion on Harry's face, "Well enough about that, dear. You've given the poor boy enough to deal with for one night." Giving Harry another sly wink, he said, "It's always a risk bringing her out in wizard public like this. She tries to read everyone's bonds. We could be here all night. So tell me James, how do you like Hogwarts?"

Harry shook his head before he answered the question, "I like it very much, thank you. It's my home, really." Harry spent the next thirty minutes describing Hogwarts and its inhabitants.

"We were saddened to hear of Albus' passing. Hilary and I had only met him a couple of times but we corresponded quite frequently over the last several years."

Harry could only nod. The subject of Dumbledore dying was still too fresh in his mind for him to speak causally about it. As he sat in silence Ginny pushed open their connection, _"Harry is everything okay? You've been over there for quite a while."_

Harry glanced over his shoulder at her and nodded. Turning he addressed the President, "Sir would you like to meet my friends. Well they're more like my family but…it'd be an honor."

The President stood abruptly, "That's a fine idea and then perhaps I could talk you out of a dance with your date?"

Mrs. Clinton nudged the President in the ribs, "You leave the young ones alone, Bill."

Harry led them over to where Ginny and the others had congregated around their table. He grinned at their shocked expressions as he got closer to the table. Harry stopped in front of Ginny and turned to the President and Mrs. Clinton, "Sir, ma'am may in introduce my family." Harry went around the table and introduced the President and Mrs. Clinton to everyone.

Mrs. Clinton held onto Tonks' hand for a long minute, "I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure of meeting a Metamorphmagus."

Tonks grinned, "It's a pleasure to meet you, as well Mrs. Clinton." Tonks screwed up her eyes and made herself to look like Ginny, "I certainly have fun with it."

Mrs. Clinton laughed at Tonks, "I say you do." Turning to Remus she asked Tonks, "So this is Mr. Lupin?" Mrs. Clinton held out her hand to Remus. "I've heard quite a bit about you from James. I must say I'm impressed at the loyalty that young man inspires. You do his parents a great justice by standing by him."

Remus was taken aback at her candor. "How…how do you know about James' family?"

Mrs. Clinton smiled, "My dear Mr. Lupin, of course we read the files on all of you before you arrived. And of course I had heard all about James long before." Leaning in to speak conspiratorially, "Also I can see bonds. And I'm very impressed with what I see."

Remus grinned at Mrs. Clinton, "I can only imagine. I've been impressed by James and his friends for a while now." Bowing slightly he asked, "If it's not too forward, may I have this dance?" Remus moved with Mrs. Clinton onto the dance floor.

Meanwhile the President glanced at his wife then back to Tonks, "Shall we?" he asked.

Tonks snorted, "It's you toes then," and allowed herself to be led out onto the dance floor.

Harry and Ginny danced several more times with Harry glaring at anyone who dared to try and cut in. Harry then danced with Hermione while Ginny danced with her brothers and father.

"So Harry, are they really that nice?" Hermione asked about the President and Mrs. Clinton.

"Yeah they really are. Mrs. Clinton can see bonds and she told me about the ones around me. She also gave me the name of someone who could help strengthen the bonds and you'll never believe who it is!" Harry exclaimed.

Before he could answer Billy and Shannon came hurrying over to Harry. Billy spoke in a hurried whisper, "James we need to leave. We just received word that your minister has discovered you are not at your aunt's house. He is recalling Tonks and Kingsley to aid in the search for you. There are rumors you've been kidnapped by Remus."

Harry rolled his eyes, "You're kidding right? Don't they realize Remus is traveling with Tonks and Kingsley?"

Billy could barely suppress a grin, "Afraid not. We've arranged for a private jet to take ya'll back to London. It should make customs easier when you get there. Shannon and I will take you back to the hotel and help ya'll get packed."

Shannon rounded up the rest of the group while Harry said goodbye to the President and Mrs. Clinton, "Thank you, ma'am, for the name. I'll talk to Remus about her and contact her as soon as we get back. I really enjoyed our conversation."

The President and Mrs. Clinton smiled at Harry, "We enjoyed your company as well James. Don't be afraid to drop us an owl sometime. And be sure to let us know if you need any help in your fight," Mrs. Clinton said.

"Yes, James safe flight back. Take care of your self," the President said as he held out his hand to shake with Harry.

Harry and the others made their way quickly back to the hotel room. As he entered Harry called for Fawkes to take his mum's trunk and the trunk with their school books in it back to Hogwarts. Harry spent a moment stroking Fawkes scarlet neck, "Thanks Fawkes. Make sure to let Hedwig know we're on our way back." Fawkes gave a soft trill and in a brilliant flash of flames had left with the two trunks.

They rushed from room to room gathering their things and hastily packing their suitcases. Twenty minutes later found them headed for the San Antonio airport.


	30. 30 The Wedding

As Harry and his companions sped their way across the dark night's sky toward London's Gatwick Airport, Percy Weasley was putting the finishing touches on a report. Percy had been asked by the Minster to compile what they knew about Harry's movements over the past several weeks. As soon as he had been set the task, Percy had penned a note to his father only to have the owl return with a note from Charlie that their father was out of the country and couldn't be reached by owl.

Percy hadn't put the reason he wanted to speak with his father in the note and since the return owl had come from Charlie, Percy could only assume that his brothers had taken up the reign of protecting their mother from him. Looking back on the fight he had had with his parents, Percy was truly ashamed of his behavior. He desperately wanted to make things right and to return to his family but he also realized that keeping up the charade of familial discourse in public allowed him to pass on information to his father.

Percy knew his information was valuable and he only hoped that the rest of his family would accept his part in the war and eventually forgive him for his laps in judgment.

Percy had had to do a bit of fancy footwork to cover what was suspected about Harry's whereabouts. Late in the evening after Harry had been confronted in Diagon Alley by the Minster, someone spotted a teenager that looked an awful lot like Harry boarding a plane bound for the States. After learning from Charlie that their father was out of the country, Percy guessed that it indeed had been Harry that boarded the plane. The reported "Harry sighting" had taken it's time to work it's way into the Minster's office but once it had, Percy had been dispatched to Surrey to check on Harry himself.

After discovering that Harry was indeed still missing from his aunt's house, Percy had dawdled as much as he thought he could get away with before reporting back to the Minister. But once the Minister had found out that Harry Potter had once again escaped their plans, he had had the whole office on the lookout for him. He had even recalled the two Aurors, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Nymphadora Tonks, from their conference abroad.

After learning that the two Aurors were abroad it hadn't taken Percy much time at all to piece together that Harry was probably in their company as well as his fathers. Percy had been comforted by the fact that there were Aurors with them. He felt his father was a very capable wizard but had a tendency to become distracted by the muggle world.

With a bit more careful digging, Percy learned that his oldest brother, Bill had been sent to conference abroad as well. Percy surmised he was with their father, the Aurors and Harry. He just hoped that what ever had possessed them to travel out of the country with Harry was worth it because the Minister was fit to be tied. The Minister was determined to know what it was that Dumbledore had been up to and how that had involved Harry. He was also very determined to see to it that Harry publicly voiced support for the Ministry. It was this determination that lead the Minister to start the rumor that Remus Lupin had had something to do with Harry's disappearance.

The problem with this line of thought was that the authorities at Heathrow had confirmed that an airline ticket had been purchased under Remus' name. The authorities had also produced pictures of the man passing through security and had managed to confirm that his passport had been stamped at the customs desk in San Antonio, Texas. When Percy had pointed this out to the Minister, the Minister had told Percy to keep that bit of information quite, "Percy we need to flush Potter out. If he thinks his friend will get into trouble because of him, he'll surface before you know it."

Percy had been appalled at the Ministers cavalier attitude about framing and innocent man. This made Percy all the more determined to pass as much information as he could to his father in hopes that it would bring an end to this war quickly.

Percy sealed the report and placed it on top of his desk to deliver to the Minister first thing in the morning. He gathered his cloak and flicked his wand to put out the lights in his office. Percy was very careful to lock his door as he left but never noticed the dark figure silently observing him from the corner of the outer office.

The early arrival of the travelers prompted the decision to move Bill and Fleur's wedding up two days. The reason was two fold. First it was more secure, some in the wizarding world had heard of Bill and Fleur's intended wedding date of July 12. By moving the wedding up the new date it would most likely not leak out thus reducing the chance of an attack. And second, it would give Fleur and Bill two more days away on their honeymoon.

Sunday morning dawned bright and the weather was cooperating. Tonks and Remus flooed to the Burrow early to help Bill and the other Order members check and re-check the wards. Tonks and Moody placed a few new ones just to be on the safe side.

The wedding was to take place at 4:30 and Ginny and Hermione flooed to the Burrow at around 10:00 to begin helping Fleur get ready. Ron and Harry and the other Weasleys were set the tasks of decorating the back garden. They strung fairy lights and placed flowers all over. They set out chairs and a white runner that lead from the back door of the Burrow to a gazebo set up near the trees.

At 2:15, after a quick round of sandwiches the men of the house were herded up to Ron's room to get ready. They took turns using the shower in the hall as Fleur and the other women had invaded Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room. At 4:00 Bill began to pace worriedly and Charlie shooed the others out the door to begin seating the guests.

Bill had had a hard time choosing which of his brothers to be his best man. He felt he had a special relationship with each of them so they took the decision out of his hands. Charlie had told him before he had gone to the States that he, Fred, George and Ron had drawn straws. Bill was a bit stunned at this news. But Charlie explained they had it all worked out. The straws were each a different length, Charlie drew for Bill's best man, Fred drew for George's, Ron for Fred's and that left Bill for Ron by default. This had been absurd enough to make Bill laugh.

Down stairs guests began arriving. To keep the threat of attack at a minimum, only order members and the two families were in attendance. The Wireless was tuned to classical music and would be charmed to play the wedding march when Fleur was to walk down the isle.

Finally it was time for Bill and Charlie to take their places. Among many of his abilities, Kingsley was also an officiate and volunteered to perform the ceremony. Ron and Harry sat the last of Fleur's family and Harry made to take a seat in the back row. Ron grabbed his arm and said, "No you're to sit with the rest of the family."

Harry blushed slightly at the thought that he was considered enough of family to be asked to sit with them. As Ron and Harry found seats on the front row beside Hermione, the Wireless began to play the wedding march. Everyone stood and watched as Gabrielle made her way down the isle. She was wearing gold dress robes that set off her silvery hair beautifully. Next Ginny came down the isle. She was wearing the same dress robes as Gabrielle but Ginny looked stunning in them.

She took Harry's breath away. The gold of the robes set off her red hair and made it seem like liquid fire. Some of her hair was piled onto the top of her head while the rest was cascading down her back in soft ringlets. The robes themselves accentuated her curves and made her look like the woman Harry knew her to be. Her eyes were sparking and her skin was glowing. Harry didn't think he had ever seen anything as beautiful. He had to work hard to force himself to turn back and watch as Fleur walked up the isle on her father's arm. Harry had to admit she was pretty but he had only eyes for Ginny.

He missed the ceremony because his attention was focused solely on Ginny. He was surprised when he heard the others around him clapping and when he looked at Bill and Fleur they were kissing. Mrs. Weasley was openly weeping and holding onto Mr. Weasley for dear life. Brought back to his senses, Harry could hear Hermione sniffling beside Ron and saw Ron put a comforting arm around her.

As the others made their way away from the chairs, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley and Remus magicked the chairs away and in their place appeared several tables and a small dance floor. Harry moved quickly through the crowd looking for Ginny. By the time he made it to the last place he saw her flaming red hair she had already moved on.

Harry became frustrated with their game of cat and mouse as it continued for over half an hour. Finally Mr. Weasley's voice could be heard telling the crown that dinner was ready to be served. Mrs. Weasley had allowed the house elves from Hogwarts help her. When the elves had learned of the wedding they begged and pleaded with Mrs. Weasley until she gave in. Dobby had organized them and they had done a spectacular job.

Harry found the nearest empty table and plopped down into a seat. He was quickly joined by Ron and Hermione. Fred and George followed them with Charlie taking up the sixth seat. Harry looked dejectedly at the empty seat beside him wishing Ginny would come and sit down beside him. He had felt like she was avoiding him on purpose and wanted to find out what he had done to upset her. As everyone was finding seats, Harry was about to give up that Ginny was going to sit with them. He almost got up to go inside the Burrow, away from the reception because he didn't want to sit there without Ginny.

Ron said something to Harry and he turned to look at Ron and give a noncommittal answer since he hadn't heard the question to begin with. When he turned back the empty chair was filled with none other than Ginny. Harry looked up and into her eyes, "So you decided to join us?" He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice but wasn't quite successful.

Ginny raised an eyebrow at Harry and asked, "What do you mean by that? I thought you'd want me to sit with you."

"Well you were avoiding me earlier. I thought you'd be sitting somewhere else."

Ginny almost stomped her foot in frustration. She had to remind herself that even though Harry was destined to destroy Voldemort he still had a lot to learn about relationships. He still had a hard time with someone liking him for him and not as The Chose One. It was this thought that kept her from telling him off. "What are you on about? I wasn't avoiding you."

"Yes you were, right after the ceremony. I was looking all over for you and every time I got to where you had been standing you'd moved on, almost like you didn't want to talk to me."

Ginny pursed her lips and blew out a fast breath, "Potter you can be pretty stupid sometimes. I had to talk to all these relatives. It would be rude of me not to." She leaned in close to his ear, "I did it right after the ceremony so I wouldn't have to after dinner."

Harry had a blank look on his face. He didn't understand what Ginny was getting at. Charlie reached around Ginny and slapped Harry on the back of the head, "You git, she did that so she could spend the rest of the evening with you."

Harry blushed and ducked his head, "Oh. I didn't realize." He couldn't believe he had thought so little of his relationship with Ginny. He knew she loved him but he had a hard time with these types of relationships. No one, that he could remember, had loved him for him. Remus and Sirius did a good job of caring. He knew that they really did care for him but he wasn't sure that it wasn't out of some sense of duty to his parents that Remus and Sirius cared.

He couldn't take everyone staring at him. He made to get up and move off into the garden away from the dinner tables but Ginny placed a hand on his arm to keep him from getting up. "Don't go, no one is upset with you," she whispered.

Harry sat back down and began fiddling with the silverware on the table. An awkward silence fell over the table. It was only broke by the arrival of a house elf bringing dinner. Ron was the first to speak, "Brilliant, dinner. I'm starved."

"Honestly Ron you have to stop thinking about your stomach all the time. It's unattractive," Hermione said primly. She had a hard time accepting the food from the elf until she found out that Mrs. Weasley had worked a trade with the elves. She was going to teach them how to knit.

Ginny and Hermione discussed the wedding and Ron and his brothers began discussing Quidditch. Harry quietly picked at his dinner and stole side-long glanced at Ginny. He still found her to be beautiful and whished he had told her that rather than arguing with her.

Ginny noticed Harry picking at his dinner and tried to include him in hers and Hermione's relationship, "What did you think of the wedding? It's the first Wizard wedding you've been to, right?"

Harry nodded and blushed. He mumbled something Ginny couldn't hear. "What did you say, Harry? I couldn't quite hear you."

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned over to whisper to Ginny, "I don't know what happened in the wedding."

"Why? Didn't you pay attention?"

Again Harry leaned in to whisper and this time he placed his right hand, which had been in his lap, lightly on Ginny's leg, "I didn't pay attention. I was watching you."

Ginny turned to face Harry and spoke softly enough so that no one else could here, "What do you mean, you watched me."

"I couldn't take my eyes off you." Harry lifted his hand from her leg and lightly touched her cheek, "You're so beautiful. I couldn't…I didn't see anything but you. I didn't even realize the wedding had happened until I heard the others clapping."

"Oh Harry. That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Ginny leaned in to kiss Harry lightly on the lips.

"Hands off Potter. That's our sister you manhandling," Charlie said with a grin.

Before Harry could say anything Ginny gave her brother a piercing stare and said, "You've got it wrong Charlie. It's me who's manhandling him." Ginny then proceeded to kiss Harry thoroughly. When she was done she turned back to her dinner with out saying a word.

Harry stared at her opened mouthed before coming back to his senses and turned to his dinner. All the sudden he was starving. Harry tucked into his dinner enthusiastically.

Fred and George couldn't leave it with out comment, "Good lord Ginny…"

"You just had to do…"

"That in front of us."

"Now we're scared for life."

Ginny just rolled her eyes at her brothers, "You're just jealous because no one will kiss you."

An all-out Weasley argument was avoided by the arrival of the pudding. As the house elves were serving, the Wireless was tuned to soft jazz music. Fleur and Bill got up from their table and moved onto the dance floor. After half the song was over, Ginny touched Harry's shoulder, "Dance with me? I'm supposed to dance the second half of the song."

Harry shuddered but nodded in agreement. He stood and offered his hand to Ginny. They glided out onto the dance floor.

Charlie stood and said, "If it's alright with her, Ron, I'm going to steal you're girlfriend for a minute." He offered his hand to Hermione, "This way I don't have to deal with those Veela's. They have been nattering about this dance since the end of the ceremony."

Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek and took Charlie's hand. He led her out onto the dance floor so he could do his duty by his brother. "Thanks, Hermione. I appreciate you doing this. You're one of the few females here who would understand this is just a platonic dance."

Hermione, feeling a bit devious, said, "You mean…this doesn't mean anything to you? I've only been going around with Ron so I could get close to you, Charlie." Hermione let one hand drift down from his waist and lightly pinch his bottom.

Charlie stumbled over his own feet before he realized she was joking, "Merlin Hermione, you had me going there for a bit. You've got a devilish streak in you. I wonder if Ron knows what he's getting himself into with you."

Hermione grinned at Charlie, "Either way, he's stuck with me."

"Good. You're good for him. He's much more confident with you around. I know he's a talented wizard but you make him want to be better. You challenge him."

"That's very nice of you to say, Charlie. It means a lot to me, to us, that you accept me. I mean I know your family has been purebloods for generations and I'm just a muggle born…"

Charlie cut her off, "Now Hermione, none of that. You know that none of us give on whit about purity of blood. You are the brightest witch of the age. Harry and Ron would both be lost with out you. You prove just how stupid all this nonsense is."

Hermione blushed under Charlie's compliments, "That's nice of you to say, but I've only got book smarts. My talents lie in remembering things I've read. I don't know how much help I will actually be to Harry when the time comes."

"You'll be plenty of help in whatever it is you three, or I guess now it's four, are up to. I don't suppose you'd tell me what it is that you lot are up to?"

"Now Charlie, you know that's not up to me. When Harry's ready, he'll let others know," Hermione said softly. "But let's not talk about all that now. It's a wedding, not talking of dark things."

The music ended and Charlie dipped Hermione, "Of course you're right, Hermione. Thanks for the dance. Now go dance with my baby brother before he tries to hex me." Charlie kissed the back of Hermione's hand gallantly.

"Thank you, Charlie. I enjoyed our dance." Hermione turned to go and find Ron. She fancied a dance with her boyfriend.

Ginny and Harry danced several dances together until her father cut in on them. Harry turned and asked Mrs. Weasley for a dance. As they moved around the dance floor, Harry asked if he could ask a question. At her nod, Harry asked, "I was wondering…well in the muggle world…did Bill ask Fleur's dad before he asked her…" Harry ducked his head in embarrassment.

Molly swallowed her chuckle. She liked the idea of having Harry for a son. She already considered him as good as her own but if he actually married her daughter that would be even better. "What are you asking, Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath and ploughed ahead. He knew he had made his intentions clear to her family but he wanted to make sure he did things right with regards to her family. "Well, you see Mrs. Weasley I understand It's tradition, at least with muggles, to ask the father's permission before…I mean is it the same with wizards?"

"And give the father a chance to hex the young man? No Harry, wizards do not usually ask the father's permission before he asks the witch to marry him. But if you are talking about Ginny and asking Arthur's permission, I think it's a good idea. You know he loves anything muggle. He'd really get a kick out of it."

"You don't think I…"

"Harry, you know Arthur and I already think of you as one of our own. He'd never be able to deny you anything if you did this." Molly patted Harry on the back, "I know it will be difficult dear but you can do it."

Harry looked green around the gills. He was okay with the thought of facing Voldemort in a fight to the death but asking Mr. Weasley for Ginny's hand in marriage scarred the living daylights out of him. "Alright Mrs. Weasley, I'll ask. But I want you to know it'll be when things have settled down and not before…not before things are over with Voldemort."

Molly nodded, "I understand Harry. I truly wish you didn't have to do this. You deserve to just be a kid for once."

"Maybe someday I'll get that chance. But I have a feeling things are going to happen quicker than we expect." The song ended and Molly and Harry found themselves beside Ginny and her dad. Molly gave Harry a quick wink before claming her husband for another dance.

Harry led Ginny off into the garden. As they stopped under a tree Ginny asked, "So what were you and mum talking so intently about?"

Harry grinned and shook his head, "Nope, I'm not going to tell you, at least not yet." Harry bent his head and kissed Ginny gently. "Have I told you lately you're beautiful? That dress does wonders for you."

Ginny glowed under Harry's compliments. He wasn't often openly complimentary especially in public. Harry had gotten more comfortable with them touching, holding hands in public but he didn't always like to say the words when someone could overhear them. He was still very shy in that regard. Ginny always saw it as a giant step forward when he would say things like that out loud rather than rely on their connection.

Ginny snuggled into Harry's chest and felt safe and secure. Harry lightly ran his hand up her back and cupped the back of her head. With a bit of gently pressure tipped her face up and captured her mouth for a gentle kiss.

When they broke apart, Harry took Ginny's hand and led her through the garden. The week they were gone, Mrs. Weasley had put a lot of work into her garden. The flowers were beautiful and scented the air with a sweet scent. Everything was in bloom and fairy lights twinkled throughout the garden.

Harry and Ginny walked through the garden for almost an hour before turning back toward the house. They arrived back in time to see the fireworks Fred and George had set up. Shortly after the fireworks were done, Fleur and Bill made their way through the crowd saying their goodbyes. Before they disapparated away Fleur called all the single ladies there together so she could throw the bouquet. They gathered on the dance floor, and Fleur turned her back to them. She tossed the bouquet and as if she had summoned it, the bouquet flew directly at Tonks. Had she not been so surprised when the flowers landed practically in her arms some might have suggested that she had indeed summoned the bouquet.

Harry and Ron laughed the loudest at Remus' expression as he watched Tonks clutching the flowers. Harry clapped him on the back, "Well, mate it looks like you're next."

Remus looked around wide-eyed and saw that most everyone was staring at him. He blushed as Tonks made her way towards him. She was grinning at him and all he could do was stand there, rooted to the spot. He didn't think he'd be able to move even if someone told him Voldemort was right behind him.

Tonks sauntered up to Remus holding the flowers out in front of her. "Look at what I caught, Remus. Aren't they beautiful?"

Remus nodded. He had decided he would ask Nymphadora to marry him at Christmas but he just didn't expect it to be out in the open for everyone to see. He didn't expect for everyone to know or suspect his plans before he could put them into action. To keep her from saying something to embarrass both of them he dragged her off into the garden.

"Good heavens, Nymphadora, did you charm those to land in your arms?" Remus asked. But before she could; answer Remus heard the giggling of two young witches behind them. Remus turned his head slightly toward the sound and motioned with his eyes to Tonks to show her where the sound had come from. Together they pointed their wands and sent two leg-locker curses toward the trees where the giggling had come from.

They head the thud of two bodies falling over as they made their way to where Hermione and Ginny were now howling with laughter. As they approached Remus said, "You'll have to tell me what the two of you did before we'll lift the curse."

Ginny clutched at her sides and Hermione tried to gulp in a deep breath. Recovering first, Hermione laughingly told them the story of how she and Ginny had talked to the other single women while Tonks was out of the room and they had all agreed to let Tonks catch the bouquet. "We just told them how in love you two were and what a hard time you had had getting together. None of them really minded they loved the story."

With as much annoyance he could muster under the circumstances Remus said, "We are not amused."

Tonks punched him in the arm, "Oh go on Remus. I think it's sweet. No one but Sirius has ever actively tried to get us together." Tonks released the curses so Hermione and Ginny could stand. She helped them dust themselves off before sending them back to the party. "You two need to go round up Harry and Ron; we'll be leaving soon. You four have a hard day tomorrow. We'll be getting you lot back on your training schedule and we are going to start Martial arts instead of running in the morning."

The girls made their way back toward the tables to find Ron and Harry while Tonks and Remus stayed behind to talk a few more minutes. "You're not really angry at them are you Remus?" Tonks asked with a bit of trepidation.

"No, of course I'm not. But we can't let them get away with stuff like this all the time. They aren't the Marauders you know." Remus said as he took her arm and led her back toward the Burrow.


	31. 31 surprises and drunk

stands meekly before faithful readers and reviewrs clutching the many pages of this chapter and the outline "I'm terribly sorry this has taken so long to update, however real life sought to conspire to keep me from writing much at any one time. I have found myself exhausted, lacking in focus, exhausted, nausous, exhausted...did I mention exhasuted? Kudos to anyone who recognizes what this means but I hesitate to say (type) anything about that for fear of jinxing it. Please enjoy this chapter and I just wanted all to know that the story is already outlined it's just a matter of getting it into story form." Bows to those gathered and hurries back to bed

* * *

Tonks hadn't been kidding when she'd said their training would be stepped up. Over the next week, the four teenagers found themselves, once again falling into bed almost right after dinner. They had begun martial arts training and all four had spent several hours of the week in the bath tubs with the jets going to try and work out the soreness.

The second Monday after their return, Remus had approached Harry telling him he needed to speak with Harry after dinner. They settled into Remus' lounge and asked, "What's up?"

"Well, Harry if you remember we had arranged for you to take your Apparition exam the Monday before your birthday. That's next week, you know."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that. Do you think Scrimgeour was serious about trying to take me into protective custody?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, Harry. He sure seemed serious when you ran into him in Diagon Alley. Honestly I wouldn't put it past him. Why do you ask?"

"Well, if I show up next Monday to take my Apparition exam, won't that be handing them the opportunity to take me into custody? I mean if I just walk in there while I'm still underage without a wizard guardian that would be playing right into his hands."

Remus nodded, "You do have a point, Harry. So when will you want to take your Apparition test?"

"I think they'd be expecting me to show up on my birthday buy since that's on a Sunday, they'd be expecting me that next Monday. How about we wait until the day after? That way if they manage to have the press there on Monday and I don't show the press won't be as likely to show a second day on the off chance I might show up."

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll let Kingsley know when we'll be coming and make sure that Bill can go with us." Remus got up thinking that there was nothing left to discuss.

Harry took a deep breath and asked, "Sir, has professor Flitwick said anything about the Fidelus Charm on Godric's Hollow?"

"He's still looking into it Harry. He thinks that the charm is still working but once you turn seventeen, the Potter estates will become yours. Once that happens you will be able to find the house. If this is right then you'll probably want to choose a secret keeper for your other properties as well. I don't think Wormtail knows about the other houses. He was never one to spend his summers with us. But Professor Flitwick isn't sure. He'll get with you as soon as he finishes his research. He's trying very hard to have it done before your birthday."

"Well, good that will be after the next full moon and it won't be so hard on you for him to do the charm. Do you think, once we get it straightened out, you'll go with me?"

Remus walked over and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Of course I'll go with you. But are you sure you want me to be secret keeper for all your properties? It makes a bit more sense for you to have them spread out."

"I'll talk to Professor Flitwick about it and see what he says. But I'd just as soon have you as the secret keeper."

Remus nodded, "Alright, Harry if Flitwick says its okay then I'll do it."

Harry grinned at the werewolf, "Thanks Mooney. I'll see you later. Tonks has been working us hard and I'm ready for bed."

* * *

The Saturday before Harry's birthday found the four out at the Quidditch Pitch. Hermione was sitting in the stands reading while the other three flew around the pitch playing their own version of tag. After watching them for several minutes, Hermione sat her book aside and closed her eyes to soak up a bit of sun.

She was startled out of her daydreams when a shadow fell across her. Hermione immediately jumped up and wand at the ready found herself in front of Bill Weasley. "Merlin, Bill you scared me to death."

Bill chuckled, "Hermione I think you're a perfect match for my baby brother. You'll keep him on his toes with a fast draw like that."

Hermione blushed as they both turned to see the other three gliding toward them. Ron landed lightly beside Hermione and put a protective arm around her waist. "What are you trying to do Bill get hexed into next week?"

Bill only grinned at his little brother and the way he'd automatically placed an arm around Hermione and put himself between her and her would-be attacker.

Ginny glared at Ron as she landed beside Bill. "When did you get back? We weren't expecting you till tonight." Ginny gave her brother a hug thinking she should still thank him for the book he had given Harry.

Bill returned the embrace, "Lat last night, Smidge. Everyone except mum was asleep. I think she was watching her clock and knew before we did we were home. We came back early so I could check in at Gringotts before the full moon." Bill turned and addressed Harry, "It's a good thing too. They were trying to figure out how to send this to you with out the Ministry getting word. Apparently even the Gringotts owls are being searched."

Bill handed Harry and official looking letter with the Gringotts seal on the back flap. Harry opened it and quickly scanned the contents. "What's this, Bill? Who is this Rabnack and what's he on about my inheritance?"

Bill grinned at Harry. He knew that Remus had discussed the Potter family wealth with Harry but obviously it hadn't really sunk in. Bill knew that Harry realized he wouldn't have to work, ever but Bill knew he didn't realize he would be soon one of the richest wizards or muggles in England and perhaps the world. Putting on an official face Bill said, "Mr. Potter, Rabnack requests the honor of a meeting with you to discuss the handling of the Potter estate. The goblins at Gringotts sincerely apologize for the Ministries interference the last time you were at the bank and would like you to know that they are normally very protective of their best depositors. They would like to meet with you at your convenience and at a place of your choosing so that they can affect the transfer of your inheritance earlier than your actual seventeenth birthday."

Bill bit his cheek to keep from laughing at Harry's expression. "Really what they want, Harry is to transfer your inheritance early so as to avoid another confrontation with the Ministry. Rabnack has spent the past three weeks looking over the law books governing inheritance and discovered that as the last remaining heir of one of the oldest wizarding families you are entitled to receive you inheritance a week or more early."

Harry scowled at Bill, "What are you on about? I won't be seventeen for another week. How can I possible receive what ever inheritance you're talking about early? They told me when I was there last that they had moved gold into my vault. I just assumed that was it. That was the last of the talk of inheritance."

Bill looked appraisingly at Harry and realized that even though Harry was very powerful in his own right, he still was very naïve in the ways of the wizarding world. "Harry your vault is 713, right?"

Harry nodded, "yeah, why?"

"The oldest wizarding families all have vaults in the highest security section of Gringotts. Those in that section are numbered from 1 to 25. Above 25 the security is a little less strong but still very good. The Weasley family is also very old and we have an inherited vault numbered 32. Mum's family, the Prewetts are older than the Weasleys and their vault is number 27. The Black family Vault is number 21 and the Malfoy's is number 26. They are two of the oldest families with living members. The Potters, on the other hand, have been depositors with Gringotts from the first day. The Potter family vaults, yes pleural you have more than one family vault, are seven through ten. No living family has access to vaults one through six. Those families have died out and Gringotts is still checking blood lines to make sure there isn't some obscure relative alive before they release those vaults.

"The waiting list for high security vaults is generations long. Malfoy's grandfather put their name on the list when he came of age and they still don't have one. It's quite possible, Harry that you have enough gold to buy Gringotts and since that's the case, the goblins want to keep you very happy. They don't want to run the risk of you withdrawing gold and depositing somewhere else. Now not all of those vaults hold gold. I know at least one has heirlooms and such. Furniture has often been stored in Gringott's vaults since the air is charmed and it won't hurt the wood or fabrics."

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew that he was rich and he knew he'd never have to work if he didn't want to but to hear that he had four high security vaults made him a bit sick to his stomach. Harry sat down on the bench between where Ginny and Ron were standing. He had let his broom drop to the ground and buried his face in his hands. Harry didn't want any more reasons to be famous. He didn't like the reasons he had now and here Bill was telling him that he had more money than any one else in the wizarding world. If that didn't put him back in the news, he didn't know what would.

Ginny sat down beside Harry and placed a hand on his arm. "Are you okay, Harry?" She hadn't liked how pale he'd become. Even his arms were pasty pale. When she didn't get a response Ginny scooted closer and put an arm around his shoulders. Realizing how cold he had suddenly become she looked up at the others saying, "Why don't you lot go back to the castle. It's almost time for lunch and mum will be worrying where we are. Tell her Harry and I will be along in a few minutes." Ron looked like he wanted to argue but with a glare from Ginny and a tug from Hermione he finally left Ginny and Harry.

Ginny tried to use their connection to reach Harry but found he'd thrown up his blocks and wouldn't let her in. Sighing Ginny began to run her fingers through Harry's hair. After a few moments she felt Harry relax into her hand and she tried to connect with him again. _Harry, what's wrong? You knew you had plenty of gold. Why is this all the sudden freaking you out?_

Harry shook his head and turned to look at Ginny's face. "It's just one more thing for people to be after me about. Just one more thing for the public to think is their business. You know, I'd give it all up if that meant I could just be normal. To have a family and to be able to have a girlfriend I could take out on dates with out someone recognizing me and thinking they had the right to just come up and talk to me. I wish my parents were here so I wouldn't have to worry about any inheritance and I wish Sirius was here so I wouldn't have to add his gold to my vaults. I just wish things were different."

Ginny moved to kneel in front of Harry and took his face in her hands before kissing him on the forehead. "You listen to me, Harry Potter. You do have a family and I don't care if we can't go out on dates. That just means I get to have you all to myself. And that's a good thing since I don't share well." Ginny slid her hands around Harry's neck and pulled him close. She opened their connection and spoke to him _I wish there was something I could do to bring back your parents and Sirius. But know this, mum and dad and Remus love you like you were their own. I know it's not the same but someday you'll have a family of your own and you will understand better, I think, just what it meant to them to protect you at all cost._ Ginny felt Harry shudder and pulled him in closer burying her face in his neck.

Harry responded to her, _but Ginny just by being around me is tantamount to a death sentence. Just by knowing me and associating with me could get anyone killed. It did Sirius. And look at how many times Ron and Hermione and even you have been in danger because of me._ Harry abruptly stood up grabbed his broom and took off. He flew at break-neck speed out over the dark forest and was out of sight before Ginny had time to react.

"Damn it Potter!" Ginny yelled to the empty Quidditch pitch. She was torn between taking off after him and returning to the castle to get help in searching for him. In the end she got onto her broom and raced back to the castle knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to find Harry on her own.

Landing on the front steps, Ginny took off running toward the small dining room near the Great Hall where she knew everyone would be gathered for lunch. As she came skidding into the room her mother began to reprimand her for running, "Not now, mum." Looking around the room Ginny was relieved to see everyone there. "Harry's taken off out over the forest. He was gone before I could catch him."

The group assembled rose as one and moved toward the door. Remus raised his voice above the din, "Before we all run out the door, we should have a bit of organization." Everyone stopped and turned back into the room and resumed their seats. "Okay, we all want to find Harry and I think we'll need brooms to do that since he took off on his. Molly, why don't you and Hermione stay here so that if he returns someone can alert the rest of us?

"Ron, you go with Nymphadora and search over the north part of the forest. Ginny you can come with me and we will search the south end of the forest. Arthur, you go with Fred and search in the direction of the lake. Bill you and George search out over Hogsmead. Headmistress, could you make your way down to Hogsmead and check there?"

McGonagall nodded, "Of course Remus. If you need, the school purchased some new Clean Sweeps that are up in Madame Hooch's office."

Remus nodded, "Thank you, headmistress. Okay, let's meet back here in one hour regardless of what you have or have not found. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded and made their way out the door. Ginny laid a hand on Remus' arm to stop him from following. When he had turned back to face her she asked, "What about Fawkes? He could take me to Harry."

Remus nodded, "Yes he could but Harry obviously wanted to be alone and while I think it's a good idea that we try to find him, unless he is in danger I don't want to force him. Why don't you call Fawkes and have him go to Harry. That way if something happens, Fawkes is there and can take care of him."

Ginny called softly to Fawkes and when he appeared managed to communicate what she needed to him. In a flash of flames, he was off to Harry. "He'll take care of him."

Ginny and Remus set out over their part of the forest. Remus didn't really believe any of them would find Harry. He suspected that like James, if Harry didn't want to be found, no one would find him. Remus kept glancing at Ginny knowing that she would know in an instant if anything had happened to Harry. He remembered the conversation that Harry had told him he'd had with the First Lady and how she could see the bonds that wrapped around Harry. Remus made a mental note to ask Harry about the name the First Lady had given him that could help him and Ginny understand their bonds better. With ten minutes left in their search, Remus turned to Ginny and shouted that they should start back. Ginny nodded and followed Remus as he turned back toward the castle.

They arrived back at Hogwarts and were quickly joined by the other searchers. No one was able to report even glimpsing Harry. Professor McGonagall was the last to arrive as she came huffing up the path that lead to Hogsmead. Even from a distance Remus could hear she was muttering under her breath about "stupid pig-headed boys" and "thinks he's too old for me to put into detention." Remus glanced at Bill knowing that as close as it was to the full moon, Bill was also likely experiencing an increase in his senses. He knew he was right when he saw Bill swallowing a chuckle.

Bill leaned over to Remus, "I think she may have found him. What do ya wanna bet?"

"No way. I've only ever seen James or Sirius set her to muttering like that." Remus chuckled as the very proper headmistress hurried toward them still muttering and shaking her head.

McGonagall looked up and saw that everyone was waiting on her. She called out to Remus, "He's at the Hogs Head and more than half way through a bottle of Firewhisky. I tried to get him to come with me but he refused. Said he was the richest wizard in all of Brittan and he didn't have to do anything anyone told him to. And that damn Fawkes refused to bring him back here. I threatened to stun him and take him back with me but he already had his wand out. Stupid boy. No one and I mean no one is to give him a hang over remedy. He'll deal with this on his own. Point his wand at me, will he. He's lucky I didn't hit him over the head with that bottle."

Remus fought hard to suppress a grin. Harry really is like James, he thought. Remus could remember when he and Sirius had had to drag a drunken James back to the castle in their seventh year before Lily had decided to take pity on him. Remus looked at Bill, "Give me a hand?" Bill nodded and the two took off flying toward Hogsmead.

Harry knew he'd been wrong to take off from Ginny like that but she didn't understand. She couldn't comprehend what it was like to live day after day knowing he would have to become a murderer or be murdered. None of them understood what it was like to have the weight of the wizarding and muggle worlds on their shoulders. Harry knew that they'd listen if he chose to talk but he didn't want to burden his friends with his problems. Wasn't it enough that Harry couldn't be normal, did he have to drag his friend into it as well. If he couldn't have a normal life, then the least he could do was make sure that those around him could have a normal life.

He decided he'd meet with this Rabnack from Gringotts and instruct him to transfer gold into the Weasley's vault and into Remus' vault. He would also make sure there was plenty of money for the Order to use and offer a stipend to those who put in all the extra hours like Mr. Weasley, Remus and Kingsley. He wanted to make sure that however this war ended, those he cared about would be able to take care of themselves and he didn't want them to have to wait to enjoy themselves until he was dead.

With out a conscious thought, Harry headed toward Hogsmead and quickly found himself in front of the Hogs Head. About that time he saw Fawkes gliding toward him and watched as the phoenix landed lightly on his shoulder. "She sent you to watch out for me didn't she?" Harry asked of the bird. Fawkes let out a soft trill and Harry knew he was right. He opened the door and with out preamble walked up to the bar and ordered a bottle of Ogden's Firewhisky. The bartender barely gave him a look as he paid for the bottle and took a seat at the table furtherest from the door. He took the top of the bottle and took a long drink.

Harry fought hard to keep from chocking when the Firewhisky first hit his throat. The second drink went down smoother as did all the ones following. He was well pissed when the door opened again and he found he didn't care who came in. Harry was only slightly startled when the newcomer appeared at this side.

"What do you think you are doing?" Harry heard the sharp voice of Professor McGonagall.

Harry looked up and giggled at the stern look on her face. "I think it's pretty obvious. I'm pissed."

"You need to come with me. We need to get you back. Everyone is worried." She carefully avoided using his name in effort to keep recognition of Harry down to minimum.

"Listen, Minnie, why don't you join me. I'll get us another bottle and we can drink till we forget all the crap that's going on." Harry had no intention leaving till he'd finished his bottle.

"DON'T. CALL. ME. MINNIE. I didn't let your father do that and I'm not about to let you. Now you can come with me or I'll take you with me."

Harry had his wand out before McGonagall could even contemplate drawing hers. "Don't. I'm not leaving and you can't make me. Go back by yourself and tell everyone I'm fine. Fawkes is her. He'll take care of me."

McGonagall turned to the bird, "You take him back then. You know he shouldn't be here on his own." Before she even finished asking McGonagall knew that Fawkes had no intention of doing as she asked. Seeing that convincing Harry to come with her was not possible she turned on her heal and began muttering on her way out the door.

Harry just sat back and laughed. He'd never seen McGonagall so frustrated. Harry reached out and took another swig from the bottle. He vaguely realized the bottle was over half gone. I'll just need another one, he thought. A short while later the door opened again and Harry looked up to see two Remus's and two Bill's walk into the bar. As they approached Harry's table he began laughing, "There's four of you. How'd ya do that?"

Remus sat on one side of Harry and Bill discretely charmed what was left of Harry's Firewhisky into water. "Harry," Remus said, "There aren't four of us, only two and I think you've had enough Firewhisky. You won't be able to walk in the morning as it is."

"O'course I will. I'll just get a hangover potion when and if I decide to go back. Now give me back that bottle." Harry lunged at Bill but chose the wrong Bill and almost wound up in the floor.

Bill and Remus had to swallow their laugh knowing that laughing out loud at Harry was no way to get him to come back with them. With a wink at Remus over Harry's head, Bill handed the bottle back to Harry. "Here you go, drink up." Remus' eyes widened in surprise but realized that Bill must have changed what was in the bottle. They both watched as Harry tipped the bottle back and drank down the last of its contents.

Harry tried to raise a hand a call for another bottle but passed out before his hand could ever get more than a few centimeters off the table.

"Oh, he's going to hate himself in the morning," Bill said and he stood up to help Remus get Harry out the door. Remus shrunk Harry's broom and cast a small sobriety charm so Harry could at least walk, somewhat, on his own.

Remus looked at Fawkes, "I don't suppose you'd go and tell Ginny we are on the way back with him?" Without making a sound, Fawkes took flight out the door ahead of the trio.

The walk to Hogwarts normally took about ten minutes but with a very drunk Harry between them it took Bill and Remus nearly 45 minutes to make their way to the entrance hall. As they stepped through the doors they were greeted by Ginny wit Fawkes on her shoulder, Molly and Professor McGonagall.

"So you two managed to get the great prat back here?" McGonagall asked.

Hearing her voice, Harry raised his head and shouted, "Minnie. Where'd you go? You left without haring a drink with me. That's very rude, Minnie."

Remus couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips at hearing Harry call Professor McGonagall Minnie. He'd heard Sirius and James joke about calling her that and to his knowledge they'd never dared say it to her face.

McGonagall glared at Remus. "You should probably take him to his room. Let him sleep this off. But I am serious; I'll hex anyone who dares to give him any type of hangover remedy. Even sobering charms, Remus." McGonagall knew Remus knew many of the sobering charms. He was, after all the 'responsible' Marauder. Molly looked like she was going to try to argue but with a cutting glare from the Headmistress she thought better of it.

Ginny started up the stairs, "I'll go with you and sit with him. There's some work on the timeline I need to do and might as well get it done while he's out."

Remus and Bill deposited Harry onto one of the beds in the dorm room and if either noticed her belongings in the room they didn't say anything. Bill patted his sister on the shoulder, "Call if you need something Smidge." Ginny nodded as Bill and Remus left Harry lying on the bed.

Harry rolled over and noticed Ginny standing there staring at him. "Ginny, love, come over here. I want you."

Ginny moved over and sat on the edge of the bed but pushed Harry's hands away as they roughly grabbed at her. "No, Harry. You're pissed and I won't have anything to do with you in this state. Just go to sleep. I have work to do and I'll be here when you wake up. I'm just going to nip into the kitchen and make you a sandwich. You'll feel better when you wake up from this if you've got something in your stomach."

Untangling herself from Harry's grabbing hands Ginny moved to the kitchen and made a sandwich of roast beef for each of them. As she worked she called for MaryAnn who appeared almost before Ginny could complete her name. "What can I do for Mistress Ginny?" MaryAnn asked with a deep bow.

"Thanks for coming, MaryAnn. Could one of you make sure there is something bland like porridge here when Harry wakes up? He's right pissed and McGonagall has forbid any of us from giving him anything for a hangover when he does wake up."

"Of course Mistress Ginny, We will make sure he is well taken care of when he wakes. I will stay with him if you'd like and you can go on about your day."

Ginny smiled as she gathered the sandwiches, "That's okay MaryAnn. I have some work to do so I'll keep him company. But I'll call if I need anything."

"What ever you need, Mistress Ginny we will get it for you. May I suggest a shower or bath when he wakes? I think you'll find things in the bathroom to help Master Harry." With a loud crack MaryAnn was gone.

Ginny chuckled at the thought that MaryAnn would defy McGonagall to help Harry. She didn't think they'd find a hangover potion but she bet there would be some bath salts or something that would help settle his stomach and ease his headache.

When Ginny got back into the room, Harry was sleeping soundly so Ginny sat his sandwich on the desk and got out the timeline they had been working on. Hermione suggested they map out Voldemort's movements from the time he left Hogwarts until his downfall when he tried to kill Harry. They surmised that he had created five of his horcruxes during that time. Now they were tracking his movements in hopes of discovering places he could have hidden the other three. They still needed to find Hufflepuff's cup, the locket and something that belonged to Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.

They had decided to wait to start out on their search until Harry had turned seventeen and had passed his apparition test. Once that had happened one of the first places Harry wanted to look was at the orphanage where Tom Riddle had lived as a child.

While the others had been working on the timeline, Hermione had been doing other research to find what artifacts that had belonged to Ravenclaw or Gryffindor might still be around. They knew that Nagini would have to be taken care of when Harry met Voldemort for the last time so they weren't really focusing on that.

After four hours of sleep Harry began to stir. He began to sit up only to fall back on the bed with a groan. "Merlin what did I do?" Harry muttered.

Ginny giggled, "You drank your way through most of a bottle of Firewhisky. How do you feel?"

"Like I've been ran over by a stampeding heard of Centaurs." Harry sat up and seeing him turn a light shade of green, Ginny flicked her wand and a waste basket zoomed over just in time to catch the contents of Harry's stomach. "Thanks," Harry finally muttered. "Do you know where I can get a hangover potion?"

Ginny moved over to sit by Harry and vanished what was in the waste basket. "Professor McGonagall forbade any of us from giving you one. So no, there will be no hangover potion for you."

"Why would she do that?" Harry demanded.

"I think she was a bit upset when you called her 'Minnie'. Perhaps next time you won't do that and she'll allow us to help fix you up." Ginny had to fight to keep a grin off her face. "But, MaryAnn told me that when you woke, we would find something in the bathroom to put in the bath to help you feel better."

Harry looked up at Ginny, "Really? You know a bath sounds kind of nice. I feel a bit grimy. I don't think I'll be going back into the Hogs Head again." Harry stood up and swaying slightly made his way toward the bathroom. Ginny followed him and started the bath as he relieved himself. She found bath oil that promised to ease tension, settle one's stomach and relieve headaches. She poured a generous amount in and smelt the wonderful aroma that immediately helped her to relax a bit.

Ginny turned to see Harry in his boxers standing just behind him seeming a bit shy. "I propositioned you didn't I?" Harry asked. "Please tell me I didn't do any thing to embarrass either of us."

Ginny grinned and kissed Harry on the cheek. "No you didn't embarrass either of us. But you were a bit grabby. But it's okay. When I told you know you didn't push. Always the gentleman you are."

Harry let out a deep breath "Good. I can't stand the thought that I did something to hurt you. I just remembered trying to get you into bed. That's actually the last thing I remember."

Ginny patted his cheek, "No, love nothing happened. Now get into the bath. I think you'll find this stuff I put in will help you feel better. MaryAnn said she'd bring some porridge when you're ready. I didn't think you'd want to go down to dinner."

Harry grinned sheepishly at her. "Thanks Gin. I appreciate you taking care of me." He grabbed her hand as she turned to leave, "Wash my back?"

Ginny grinned, "You get in and soak a bit. I just want to put the timeline away so it doesn't get lost. I'll come back in a bit and join you. How's that?"

Harry nodded and shucked his boxers to get into the tub.


	32. 32 Aftermath

A/N: I realize this has taken a month to get out but I have my reasons, I promise :). For those that didn't catch what I put on the bio page, my husband and I are expecting our first child early next year. Hence the unbelieavable exhaustion I've been feeling. Between that and the naseaua I have found it very difficult to write. I will start working on the chapter, get maybe a page done and wake up two hours later with my lap top having been sat aside by my husband. I also appoligize if this chapter is a bit disjointed. I tried several times to read it straight through but had that same sleep problem (not that it's boring, I don't think). Thanks to those of you who figured it out and sent the well wishes. I have no intention of giving this up and hopefully I'll feel more like my old self again soon. Thanks for sticking with me and ENJOY!

* * *

Ginny took her time putting the timeline away wanting to give Harry plenty of time to work out his stomach problems as well as perhaps get rid of his headache. After securing the parchment she made her way to the dinning room to let everyone know Harry was awake but wanted to eat in his room.

Ginny had to fight hard to keep from blushing when Tonks winked at her at her announcement that she was going to eat with Harry. Remus ignored Tonks and told Ginny he wanted to talk to Harry if he felt up to it later, "I want to know who Mrs. Clinton told him to talk to. You know, about the bonds?"

"I'll let him know. I'm sure he can roust himself for that discussion a bit later. I'll make sure he'll be ready before bed. Why don't you come round about 8:30? He was saying something to me just before we had to leave but he never got the name out." Turning to Tonks, "I'll make sure he's ready for Monday but if he throws up on anyone's shoes it's not my fault."

Ginny left the dining room to chuckles from everyone but Professor McGonagall who'd started muttering again about stupid boys not calling her 'Minnie'. Ginny shook her head as she made her way back along the corridors toward the head's dormitories. She was thinking about Harry's upcoming birthday and how they could make it 'normal'. Before she knew it she was in front of the portrait guarding the head's dorm.

She entered the dorm and moved into the bathroom to find Harry dozing with his head resting against the back of the tub. Ginny chuckled at his appearance. He'd obviously dunked his head as his hair was plastered to his forehead. His mouth was hanging open and he was drooling just a bit. Ginny waved her wand and the tub began to empty. She let out about one-third of the water before she put the stopper back. She dumped another handful of the bath salts into the water and turned the taps on.

The running water roused Harry somewhat and he opened one eye to look up at Ginny. "Oh, you're back. You've been gone for ever." Harry watched with heavily lidded eyes as Ginny piled her hair on top of her head in preparation for getting into the tub with Harry.

"No I wasn't. I just needed to tell mum that you'd be eating here so she didn't come looking for you. I didn't think you'd want her to come in here and catch you starkers." Ginny chuckled at the face Harry made.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned back on the tub. Ginny quickly undressed and sat the bottle of massage lotion she'd gotten from MaryAnn on the ledge beside the tub. She nudged Harry forward so she could slip in behind him. Harry opened one eye and looked over his shoulder at Ginny as she settled herself in behind him. He gave her a somewhat lopsided, lecherous grin before he tried to turn around to face her.

Ginny swatted at his shoulder and forced him to face forward again. "Easy there, loverboy. I don't think you're in any condition for any of that just now." She felt rather than heard Harry chuckle as he leaned back and rested his head on her shoulder. "I thought I'd rub your shoulders and neck. See if we can't get rid of that headache completely." Ginny reached out and poured a generous amount of lotion into her hands. She felt the lotion warm as she rubbed her hands together. She moved her hands to Harry's shoulders and began to massage in the lotion. She began to think it was some of the same stuff they'd put into the tub because Harry began to relax immediately and even Ginny felt more relaxed after several deep breaths.

Ginny massaged his shoulders and neck, working her way up into his hair to massage his scalp. She thought this was kind of nice to take care of Harry for once. _He's always trying to take care of everyone else. He hardly lets any of us take care of him,_ she thought.

She felt Harry's back rumble as he said, "I heard that. And I like taking care of you and the others. It's nice."

Ginny placed a kiss on the top of his head, "I know. But we like taking care of you, too. I just want you to remember you don't have to do everything yourself. Let me, or anyone for that matter, help you."

Harry managed to dislodge Ginny's hands as he turned around to face her. "I know and I'm trying." He kissed her gently on the lips and brought his hands up to cup her cheeks. "But I _like_ taking care of you and the others. I've never had people that I wanted to do for before."

Ginny nodded and kissed him back. She ran her hands over his shoulders and down to his back and pulled him close. Harry let his hands begin to wander down to her collar bone and then down to her breasts. He murmured against her lips, "But I like taking care of _you_ this way the best." Harry trailed light kisses down her cheek to her neck.

Ginny let herself go with the feeling. She gave herself over to Harry's ministrations as his hands continued to massage her breasts sending little tingles of pleasure all the way down to her toes. Ginny ran her hands along Harry's back feeling the muscles as they bunched and relaxed then up into his hair. She loved his hair. No matter how wild it was, she knew it would feel silky soft. And Harry didn't mind when she ran her fingers through his hair. In fact he seemed to like it, she thought.

Ginny was feeling wonderful, sitting in a nice warm bathtub with her boyfriend and he was touching her in ways that made her toes curl. Until all the sudden she felt her face was wet and her hair had come down out of the knot she'd put it in before climbing into the tub. Ginny opened her eyes to find herself, quite unexpectedly underwater with Harry floating somewhat above her. In their fervor neither of them had given any thought to keeping them above water.

She saw Harry grin as he grabbed her around the waist and rolled over. He braced his feet on the bottom of the tub and pushed them above the water. Harry pulled her tight and kissed her cheek. "Sorry about that, love. It seems we need to work on our technique in the tub." Harry grinned at Ginny's blush but true to form she didn't look away.

Their previous experience in the tub had been rather awkward. They'd been interrupted by Fawkes and neither had had time to be embarrassed since they were hurrying to get dressed so they wouldn't be found out. Since then their explorations had all taken place in the dark, in the bed. This time Ginny looked Harry boldly in the eye knowing he'd been looking at her. She couldn't help her blush but she wasn't going to act ashamed.

Harry kissed her cheek again before turning Ginny so that her back was to his chest. He bent his head and lightly grazed her ear with his teeth before he whispered, "You really are beautiful." Harry settled his hands on her stomach and pulled her against him. "See what you do to me," he murmured in her ear.

Ginny felt her self blush even harder before she turned her head to kiss his cheek. She felt his hands move around to her back as his thumbs began to massage her lower back. She had spent several hours bent over the timeline and having him work on her back felt wonderful.

Harry marveled at how well Ginny fit against him. It was always amazing to him that they fit together like puzzle pieces. He wasn't towering but at 5'11' he was average height and with Ginny at 5'6", she fit just perfectly in his arms. He loved that she was petite. It was amazing to him that he could almost span her waist with his hands.

Harry worked his way up her back, kneading her spine with his thumbs leaving his fingers splayed toward her sides. As he moved his hands up her back he could feel the swell of her breasts. He left one hand on her back and moved the other around to cup her left breast. He loved how it fit perfectly in his hand and he tested its firmness with a gentle squeeze.

Ginny couldn't suppress a shudder as Harry touched her. Just being near him always lit a fire inside of her but when he would begin to touch her, she lost all reasonable thought. However, this time there was a new sensation. Ginny attempted to analyze where this new level of desire was coming from before she lost all reasonable thought. These new waves of feelings were a bit alien to her. She'd never before felt such an overwhelming sense of love and desire to please. If she didn't know better she might have thought these feelings weren't her own. _But no one is in my head_, Ginny thought.

_Don't be so sure, Gin,_ she heard Harry respond.

Ginny's eyes flew open as she struggled to turn and look at Harry. "That...that's you? How are you doing that?"

Harry stilled his hands, with great difficulty, before moving them to cup her face. "I don't know. I just thought about how much I care for you, how much I love you and wanted to show you in how I touched you." Harry tried to duck his head to hide the blush creeping up his face. _Blokes aren't supposed to say things like that,_ Harry thought.

"Oh, Harry where ever did you get that idea? You haven't been listening to Ron again have you?" Ginny asked. "Of course you can say things like that. It just shows you're not afraid of your feelings."

Harry couldn't help grin at Ginny. She was so feisty and he just adored her. Harry hadn't grown up in a loving family and it still shocked him to see the Weasley's take up for one another. It shocked him even more to see one of them take up for him. Even after all these years of friendship with Ron and Hermione, Harry still wasn't used to someone fighting for or trying to take care of him.

Ginny pulled Harry in for a hug and rested her head on his shoulder. She enjoyed spending time with Harry whether he was touching her or not. Their relationship was so much more that the physical. She still didn't understand completely about this connection they shared but it allowed her to realize that Harry really cared for her. Not out of some sense of misguided duty but really cared for her. He showed it in little ways like when he sought out her opinion and really listened to what she had to say.

Harry put a finger under Ginny's chin and turned her face upward to look him in the eye. "What are you thinking?" he asked quietly as he bent over to kiss her forehead.

Ginny gave Harry a small smile before she nestled her head back into Harry's neck. "It's nothing really."

"Gin, you can tell me."

The little bit of worry in his voice spurred her on to swallow her pride and tell him. "It just still is all so new to me. I never thought I'd have a relationship like this least of all with you. I was absolutely prepared to settle for being just your friend if that was all you could offer me. But I can tell, even without the benefit of our connection that you really care. Not only for me but my whole family and I just never… I'm just glad it's you."

Harry felt his hear swell. He hadn't grown up with love however from the moment he'd met Ron and his family he'd been surrounded by it. It had taken him a while to admit it even to himself, but he knew that Ginny was it for him. There would be no other and in that moment realized he wanted to do things right with regards to Ginny.

Ginny felt an almost imperceptible change in Harry. She looked up at him questioningly, "What is it Harry? Have I said something?"

Harry cut her off with a swift kiss and then pulled back to look her in the eye. "Ginny I don't think we should be doing this." It killed him to say this. Holding Ginny especially like this was one thing he truly enjoyed and no one likes to deprive themselves to the things they like.

"Doing what Harry?" Ginny asked almost afraid of what he meant. Had she said too much and scared him off?

Feeling trepidation coming from Ginny, Harry pulled her in tighter before trying to explain what he was thinking. "I mean I don't think we…I don't want…" Feeling Ginny stiffen in his arms he kissed her hard on the lips, took a deep breath and ploughed ahead. "I don't want to mess this up. I want to do right by you and I want to do things in the right order. Do you realize we've never been on a proper date? I want to be able to take you out and enjoy each other's company, and then ask your parents for permission to marry you and finally after we're married should we be together."

Ginny raised an eyebrow in response to the last bit Harry said. "You want to wait?" Ginny couldn't really believe what Harry was saying. She knew he was an honorable person but she also knew a bit about what most sixteen-almost-seventeen-year-olds thought about and waiting for sex wasn't one of them. "Harry, its fine. We don't have to wait. You're it for me. I'm ready when you are."

Harry felt a blush creep up his neck and glanced away nervously. He had never dreamed he'd be having this conversation with a girl let alone Ginny. "No, we should wait. Do things in the correct order. Now I think we should get out of here. I'm a bit hungry."

"Harry things are a bit different in the Wizarding World than in the Muggle World, I think. We don't necessarily wait for marriage. And we marry a lot younger. It's not unheard of for people to marry right out of school." Seeing the look of abject horror pass fleetingly over Harry's face, Ginny stifled a laugh before she continued, "I'm not saying _we_ have to get married right away or anything. I just want you to know I don't have to wait. But I'll be ready when you are."

Harry swallowed hard and nodded. "I get what you're saying but I still think we should wait. I don't want to do anything that would upset your parents." Harry looked Ginny in the eye, "It would kill me to hurt or upset your parents. I don't think I could stand that."

Ginny hugged Harry close understanding what he was saying. _If he wants to wait then that's what we'll do. But I'll be damned if I'm going to make it easy on him_ Ginny thought as she let Harry go and rose up out of the bathtub. She stepped over the edge of the tub and stretched. She took up her wand and quickly dried her hair. Rather than using her wand to summon her house coat she walked into the bedroom to find something to wear all the while knowing Harry was staring open-mouthed at her.

Harry couldn't believe Ginny had just got out of the tub and walked naked from the bathroom. While they had become comfortable around each other and things like changing in the same room or in the bathroom with the door open they always had turned away from the other to give a modicum of privacy.

Harry startled out of his musings by Ginny calling from the other room, "Harry, Professor Lupin wanted to talk to you this evening about the name Mrs. Clinton gave to you. He seems pretty interested in what she was saying and wants to look into this bond business."

"Okay," Harry answered as he got out of the tub and reached for a towel. "Do I need to go find him or what?"

Sticking her head back in the bathroom Ginny said, "No, he'll be here in half an hour. So I'll just nip out to the kitchen and find something for dinner. Whatcha hungry for?"

Startled at hearing her voice so close, Harry nearly dropped his towel. He glanced over his shoulder to find Ginny in the doorway wearing only a very small tank top, _surely she outgrew that years ago_ he thought, and some rather short shorts, _and those, too _he thought. "Umm…uhh…what ever there is but I just want water to drink."

Ginny smirked as she turned to leave the room. "Okay I'll see what I can find."

Half and hour later, Harry still hadn't managed to eat much because he'd been watching the fading light play off Ginny's bare shoulders. The two head a knock at the portrait and Ginny got up to go answer giving Harry a few minutes to collect himself.

He walked into the common room to find not only Remus but Tonks as well. "Hey Tonks, I didn't know you were coming too."

Remus looked a bit exasperated as he said, "She seemed to think she'd have something to add to the discussion and wouldn't take no for an answer."

Harry laughed as Tonks stuck her tongue out at Remus. Then realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "It's your mum, isn't it?" Harry asked staring at Tonks. "Andromeda Tonks is your mum."

Tonks grinned, "I don't know why I didn't think of it sooner other than mum doesn't exactly advertise that particular talent. She'd never get any peace if she let it out she could read and help develop bonds."

Remus sat heavily into a chair. "Nymphadora why on earth didn't you say something when we first returned from the States? We could have spoken with her so much sooner. Now it should probably wait until at least Friday if not Saturday." Turning to Harry and Ginny he said, "That is if you two can wait. I'd like to hear what she has to say as well. But tomorrow is the full moon. I don't think I'll be up to paying attention to much of anything until Friday at the earliest."

Harry glanced at Ginny and caught her slight nod before speaking, "That's fine. We've waited this long, it wont hurt to wait a bit longer." He completely missed the look that passed between Remus and Tonks.

"I already sent an owl to my mum letting her know I'd need to speak with her. I can go see her tomorrow to tell her a little about what's going on. She won't say anything to anyone but still it will be safer for her if I don't tell her everything. Should I have her come here or do we take Harry and Ginny to her?" Tonks had sat herself on the arm of Remus' chair and was lazily running her fingers through his hair.

"I don't know. We'll need to discuss that with Minerva and Molly and Arthur. They'll have to decide for Ginny if she can travel to see Andromeda."

Harry noticed that while Remus looked worn out, it didn't seem to be as bad as months in the past. "You feeling okay, Professor?" Harry asked.

"I feel pretty good Harry, considering. If I didn't know better I'd say that the full moon was still a couple of days away instead of tomorrow. Hermione is doing a brilliant job making the potion for me."

"I told you she would. If you're not careful, she'll be making it for every one she can find." Harry grinned at the thought of the giving nature of his friend. He knew that Hermione would always do everything she could to take care of others.

They all turned as an owl began pecking at the window. Tonks got up and went over to the window to let it in. "It's from my mum," Tonks said as she took the note from the owl's leg. As soon as its burden was gone, the owl took off back out the widow. "She says her and dad will be back in London August 1st and that I can come see her then."

Remus nodded as he stood to leave, "Just remember we're taking Harry and Ron for their apparition tests on the second." Remus took her hand to guide her out of the room.

"Remus, maybe I wanted to stay and talk," they heard Tonks complain as the portrait swung shut.

Harry just chuckled as Ginny came to sit beside him. "They're just too cute," Ginny said with a bit of a giggle.

"Yeah, I'm glad he finally came to his senses. He deserves every happiness." Harry rubbed a hand over his face and looked at Ginny, "Merlin, I'm tired. I think I'll head to bed. We have training in the morning, don't we?"

Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek, "Yes we do. But I told Tonks that if you throw up on her shoes, it's not my fault."

Harry grinned, "I know, it'll be mine. I'm never drinking that stuff again. I have the strangest memory. Did McGonagall come after me?"

Ginny laughed out right this time. "Yes she did and apparently you refused to come with her and called her 'Minnie'. She didn't like that too much. That's why no one was allowed to give you a hang over potion. I'd stay clear of her for a few days if I were you."

Harry was absolutely mortified at his behavior. He really liked Professor McGonagall and never really wanted to upset her. Her opinion and good will meant too much to him. "You're joking, aren't you? Please tell me you're joking."

Ginny shook her head. "No she came striding up the pathway from Hogsmead muttering to herself. I didn't hear what she was saying but I heard Remus say he'd only every see Sirius and your dad set her to muttering like that."

Harry groaned and stood up from the couch. "I really am going to bed now. Maybe I can send her some flowers or something. I certainly never meant to get her mad."

Ginny stood up with him, "She'll get over it, I'm sure." Ginny moved toward the bedroom door but Harry reached out and grabbed her arm.

"You don't have to go to bed right now, besides maybe you'd better start sleeping with Hermione and Ron can come back to my dorm room."

Ginny spun to look Harry in the eye, "If you think I'm going to tell those two that they can't sleep in the same room because you've developed some strange ideas about 'the order of things' you've got another thing coming. Besides, you've gone barmy if you think I'm going to give up sleeping in the same bed with you one minute before I absolutely have to. You can try and keep me out, but I'll get in there so you'd just better accept that I like sleeping next to you. I sleep better beside you and you don't have nightmares when I'm there."

Harry regarded Ginny with a critical eye. He knew that she would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. "Okay, but maybe you'd better sleep in the other bed."

"POTTER," Ginny growled, "NO. I. WON'T." Ginny turned quickly and stomped off into the bedroom.

Harry followed behind her a few seconds later muttering to himself, "What have I gotten myself into?"

The week passed rather quickly. Harry had had Dobby help him send flowers to McGonagall who looked at him critically over her glasses before turning away from him. Harry had seen a ghost of a smile on her face before she turned and knew that there had been no serious damage.

Ginny had been working secretly with Hermione on some typical 'muggle' things to do for Harry's birthday. She knew her mum was planning a party for that night but she wanted to do something special with Harry during the day. She had pressed Bill and Tonks into helping her. She and Hermione had found a carnival that was going to be in a town not too far from Hogwarts and she had begged and pleaded until Bill gave in and agreed to escort them.

Ginny hadn't realized how much trouble she'd gotten Bill into until she heard Bill and Fleur arguing Saturday night.

"I still don't see why you have to go with that Tonks," Fleur said angrily. "I could accompany you. I know how to protect myself and others."

Bill responded, "I know you do, love, but it's best that an Auror accompany Harry anytime he out in the open. We don't expect any problems but if something happens, we need Tonks there."

"Then why can't Remus go with her instead of you? Why not Charlie? Why does it have to be you?" Fleur shot back.

"It will look natural to have someone who is obviously related to Ginny with them. You know, big brother keeping an eye on little sister's boyfriend. And Charlie can't go because he had to go back to Romania this morning for the Order. He won't be back until Tuesday. Remus really can't go because he's making the arrangements for us to take Ron and Harry for their apparition tests on Tuesday." Bill looked critically at Fleur, "What's really the problem here, Fleur? Why are you acting like this?"

Fleur huffed and sat heavily on the chair by the window. "I just don't like that you are going to spend the day with that Tonks. She's trouble."

Bill grinned at his wife's back. _She's jealous_ he thought. Moving to stand behind her, Bill laid his hands on her shoulders, "Fleur, love, she's just a friend. Yes we dated for like three weeks when I was in sixth year. She decided, after meeting the twins, that I made a better brother that boyfriend. We were close through my seventh year and she was close to Charlie until he left. I hadn't seen her again until I was back here after and we brought Harry to headquarters after the dementor attack two year ago."

Bill gathered Fleur up to him and kissed her softly on the lips, "It's you I love, just you."

Fleur finally relented and put her hands around Bill's neck as he leaned over to kiss her again. Fleur sighed and melded herself into Bill's body.

Not hearing any more loud words Ginny figured that Bill had wormed his way out of trouble and that he had not forgotten about taking her and Harry to the carnival tomorrow. She turned away from their rooms and headed back to the head's dorm. Tomorrow would be a long day but hopefully fun. She couldn't wait to surprise Harry in the morning.


	33. 33 Birthday Surprises

A/N: Thank you for waiting so patiently for the next update. I hope you enjoy

Harry had planned on having a bit of a lie in on his birthday. Then he wanted to take Ginny on a broom ride and have a picnic by the lake. So of course he was quite surprised to be woken at 8:30 on his birthday by Ginny bouncing on the bed. He opened his eyes and though blurry, could see that Ginny was already dressed. He reached out for his glasses and as he settled them into place said, "What are you doing up already?" Frowning at Ginny he tried to turn over and go back to sleep.

"No way, Potter. It's time for you to get up or we'll be late." Ginny pulled the covers off the bed as Harry glared at her. "Come _on._ Breakfast is ready then we have to meet Bill and Tonks in," looking at her watch then back up to Harry, "twenty minutes. So you'd better hurry if you want anything to eat before we go." Dropping the covers on the floor she all but bounced out of the room.

_What in Merlin's name is she talking about?_ Harry thought. Rolling over he pulled his glasses off and curled up on the bed. _I'm not getting up. It's my birthday,_ He thought.

Then he heard Ginny in his mind, _Get up now, Potter before I come in and get you up the Weasley Way._

Rolling over and grabbing his glasses again he yelled out the door, "FINE!" Then he started muttering to himself, "We'll see how she likes it when I wake _her_ up at dawn on her birthday. And were would we be going anyway it's not like I can leave the castle. They never let me go anywhere." Harry continued to mutter until he had gotten dressed and made his way out into the common room. He saw that breakfast had been set up in there and Ron and Hermione were also up but still in their dressing gowns. "Why do they get to eat in their pajamas? Why did I have to get dressed?" Harry griped.

Ginny grinned and kissed him on the cheek before leading him to a chair. "Just sit and eat. We don't have much time. If you'd have gotten up when I first told you to you wouldn't have to wolf down your breakfast."

"We wish we were going with you two, mate. It sounds like lots of fun," Ron said as he grabbed at a scone.

"What do you mean 'going with us'? We're not going anywhere. They don't let me out of the castle," Harry claimed as Ginny piled food onto his plate.

Hermione swatted Ron on the arm and whispered, "Shh…It's supposed to be a surprise."

Ron only grinned and leaned over to kiss Hermione on the cheek.

Rolling her eyes at Ron, Hermione said, "I'm sure you'll have fun today, no matter what you do."

Harry feeling more confused than ever looked questioningly at Ginny. Ginny only grinned at Harry and continued to eat her breakfast. Finally getting a good look at Ginny he noticed what she was wearing. Harry's eyes almost fell out of his face when he saw she was wearing very short shorts and a top that had no back and tied at her neck. Peaking out from her the hair that draped across her back, Harry could see the tattoo-like marking that Fawkes had left. Harry didn't think he'd ever seen anything quite so sexy. She had part of her hair pulled back and secured with clips and the rest fell in ringlets down her back. Harry leaned over and whispered into Ginny's ear, "You know, we could just go back to the room."

Ginny looked at Harry and blushed at the gleam she saw in Harry's eyes. She grinned at him and said, "Now, Harry, Hermione has spent loads of time helping me get this ready so go wash your face and brush your teeth. We're going to be late." Ginny all but pushed him out of his chair in effort to try and get Harry moving so they weren't late to meet with Bill and Tonks.

Ginny and Hermione had spent several days poring over muggle newspapers that had been sent by Hermione's parents. Finally they found the perfect thing for Harry's birthday surprise. There was a muggle village not far from Hogsmead that was hosting a carnival. Ginny decided she wanted to take Harry to the carnival once Hermione had explained the kinds of things they could see and do. Then Ginny spent almost two full days convincing Bill, Tonks, Remus and the others to let Harry and her go to this carnival.

She, with Hermione's help, had looked up and found that there had never been a death eater attack in that area. The village was entirely muggle so the chance of Harry being recognized was very low. Ginny had gone to the 'adults' with all her facts and figures lined out. At the end of the third meeting she'd had with everyone they had finally seen that she and Hermione had really done their research. With a few concessions, they had agreed to allow Harry and Ginny to go to the carnival along with Bill and Tonks as guard.

After finishing her toast, Ginny followed Harry into the bedroom and heard him brushing his teeth in the bathroom. She grabbed her rucksack and folded Harry's invisibility cloak and put it inside. Then she walked over to where Fawkes was roosting and stroked his head. Fawkes opened his eyes and gave a small trill of greeting. "Now you'll follow us and sit in the trees nearby?"

Fawkes gave Ginny a look that said, "of course we've already discussed this" as he gave another trill and took flight, soaring around the room before landing on the bedpost.

Harry came out of the bathroom, drying his face. He groped on the desk and found his glasses. Seeing Ginny and noticing she had her rucksack, Harry asked, "What are you doing with that?"

Grabbing his hand, Ginny dragged him out of the room. "Never you mind Potter, you'll find out soon enough. But get moving, we're going to be late." Ginny drug Harry through the common room, out the portrait hole and all the way down to the entrance hall where Bill and Tonks were waiting for them.

Bill only raised an eyebrow at Ginny's outfit before speaking, "It's about time. We were getting ready to come after the two of you. Are you ready?"

Ginny nodded and headed out the entrance doors. Motioning for Harry to follow her, Tonks just laughed at Harry's bewildered look. "Go on Harry. You're gonna love this."

Harry shrugged and off they went. As soon as the four were clear the gates of Hogwarts, Ginny stopped and looked at Bill, "This far enough?" Bill nodded in response as Ginny stepped up beside him. "Harry you'll side-along with Tonks." Grabbing Bill's arm she grinned at Harry, "See ya there!" The two were gone before Harry could ask another question.

Tonks grabbed Harry's arm, "Come on Harry. I know you know how to do this. Let's get going or they'll take off with out us."

Before Harry could say anything, Tonks had apparated them into another wooded area. When the squeezing feeling of apparition had finally left him Harry opened his eyes to find that Bill and Ginny were waiting a few steps away. In a nearby tree Harry saw Fawkes sitting on a branch looking at the group as if to say 'it's about time. I've been waiting forever'. Through the trees Harry could hear the sounds of people and music. "Where are we?" Harry asked of the other three.

Ginny grabbed his hand and began to lead Harry toward the sounds. "You, my dear Harry, are about to attend a carnival. It sounds likes it's already opened for the day and we get to stay until after lunch. Mum is expecting us back by one-thirty."

Almost coming to a stop, Harry pulled on Ginny's hand to get her attention. She stopped beside Harry and looked questioningly at him, "But… Ginny how…I mean how do we know it's safe. Anyone could be here."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Harry, the only ones who know where this carnival is are Hermione, Ron, Professor Lupin and my mum and dad. Other than those that are undercover. Bill and Tonks are on a 'date' watching over little sister and her boyfriend. This is an all muggle village and the area has been scanned for magical traces. No one here is magical but us. There are a few Order members undercover just in case but I'm sure we will be fine." Pulling the rucksack off her shoulder she handed it to Harry, "Your cloak is in here and Fawkes is watching over both of us. If there is trouble he can get us both back before Bill or Tonks could apparate with us."

Harry turned and looked at Bill and Tonks – who now looked like an older version of Ginny – "Really? You mean we get to go to this carnival and it's safe?"

Bill grinned at the dumbfounded look on Harry's face. "Yes Harry. It's as safe as we can make it. You have Ginny and Hermione to thank for coming up with the idea. They researched the area and there has never been death eater activity in this area and the closest magical person is kilometers away. Fred and George are here, disguised, as is Mad Eye under his cloak. Now," Bill pulled his wallet out and handed Harry several folded bills of muggle money, "I think I'll let you handle this. I'm still not that good with the muggle money. You two need to stay relatively close to us but I'm not saying you have to stand beside us and hold our hands. So if you don't have any more questions, we still have to actually walk to where the carnival is."

Harry shook his head and allowed Ginny to begin pulling him toward the sounds again. Once they came out of the wood, they could see the carnival. They made their way around to the entrance and Harry bought tickets for the four of them. As they entered the mid way, Harry had to work hard to not stop and stare. There were booths with games and ones with food. There were rides of every kind and he watched as other people hurried from booth to booth and ride-to-ride. Looking down at Ginny he asked, "So what first?"

Ginny shook her head and grinned up at him, "Nope, it's your birthday. You get to decide what we do."

Harry looked over his shoulder and Tonks-the-bouncing-Auror was back. He laughed at the excited look on her face as she gazed down the mid way at the rides. Nodding his head toward Tonks Harry said, "I guess it'd better be a ride first." Harry started down toward the far end of the mid way where the majority of the rides were. Their admission allowed them unlimited rides so Harry was sure that even Tonks might get her fill. Many of the rides looked similar to the ones they rode while in San Antonio so Harry chose a line for one that was different.

After two hours of going from ride to ride, Harry called a halt to the rides and begged to get something to eat. "Ginny didn't let me eat much this morning. She kept rushing me." Harry led them toward a line that had funnel cake. He had heard his cousin bragging about eating them after he'd been to a carnival but Harry had never had one. He ordered two, one for him and Ginny to share and one for Bill and Tonks to share. He also got them all drinks and carried the cakes as they made their way to some tables.

Ginny sat the drinks down and the others sat down at the table. They were lucky enough to find one in the shade. Harry had sat down beside Ginny and after sliding the other cake across the table to Tonks and Bill he pulled a piece of cake off the one he was sharing with Ginny. Closing his eyes, he savored the sweet taste of the cake, "Umm that's great. I've never had one of these before. I wonder if the house elves can make these?"

Ginny giggled as she took a bite of the cake. "If Hermione hears you saying that, she'll kill you."

Harry grinned, "I know, but isn't this great?"

Ginny leaned over and pressed a small kiss on Harry's cheek, "Having a good time?"

Harry only nodded because his mouth was full of funnel cake again. Ginny laughed as she brushed a bit of powdered sugar off his cheek. As soon as they finished eating, Harry steered them toward the games.

The four of them spent the rest of their time playing the various games. Harry finally managed to knock all the bottles over in one game and won a stuffed animal that he let Ginny pick out. Ginny pointed out a purple dragon and as the game owner was reaching it down for her she leaned over and whispered, "Won't Charlie get a kick out of that? A purple dragon, indeed."

Harry caught Bill looking at his watch and realized that their time was growing short. He moved over to where Bill and Tonks were talking quietly. "It's time to go, isn't it?" Harry asked. Bill looked at Harry and nodded. Harry pulled Ginny closer and kissed the top of her head. "We have to leave, but thank you for thinking of this. I couldn't have had a better birthday." Harry stepped over to Tonks and kissed her cheek, "And you, too. Thanks for spending your day to come with us." Harry held his hand out to Bill and said; "I don't think I'll kiss you but thanks just the same."

When the four arrived back at the castle, they were bombarded by questions not only from Ron but Mr. Weasley as well.

"I'm envious, Harry," Mr. Weasley said, "I really wanted to go with you lot but too many wizards in one place… you know." Mr. Weasley grinned at Harry.

"Next time, Mr. Weasley, we'll take everyone. It really was great!" Harry spent nearly two hours telling Mr. Weasley all about his morning. Finally at around four, Harry looked at his watch and said, "I think I'll just go take a nap before dinner." As he walked past Mr. Weasley he leaned over and said, "Don't tell Mrs. Weasley but I know and I'll act surprised."

Mr. Weasley chuckled as Harry left the sitting room. It didn't surprise him that Harry knew of the 'surprise' party his wife was planning. Harry was always too sharp for his own good.

At around six Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny made their way toward Harry's party. It seemed that Mrs. Weasley was the only one who thought Harry still didn't know about the party. So he played along. When they arrived at the dinning room they'd been using, Harry was the first through the door. "What happened to the lights?" Harry asked knowing full well that Mrs. Weasley was going to light the torches for his 'surprise'.

All at once the torches blazed to life and Harry could see many of the Order members around as well as all the Weasleys but Charlie (and of course Percy). Harry did a very good job of pretending to be surprised and was very happy to see the satisfied look on Mrs. Weasley's face. After thanking many people who showed, Harry found a place at the table that was groaning with the weight of the food Mrs. Weasley had prepared. All his favorites were there. Mrs. Weasley had even made her special treacle tart. Harry had third helpings of everything before he dove into the treacle tart.

After much of the food had been consumed, the twins began pushing a table with gifts toward Harry. Even knowing his friends had planned him a party, Harry was still overwhelmed at the enormous pile on the table.

From Ron, Hermione and Ginny there was a new watch similar to the clock Mrs. Weasley had at the Burrow. The face bore a picture of The Weasleys, Hermione, Remus and Tonks. Hermione was so excited about the watch she rushed to Harry's side to show him some of it's features. "If you push this button on top it enlarges the face so that it's all readable. If you push this button at the bottom that face opens up and there is a real clock in there." Hermione pushed the second button and Harry saw a watch face telling the time and displaying the date. "We took it to a magical jeweler to have the top face put on and he added protective charms to the whole thing. It can get wet and will even survive minor jinxes and hexes."

Harry grinned at his friend. She was so excited. Harry leaned over and gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. "It's brilliant, Hermione. I love it." Harry pulled the watch out of the box and put it on. He leaned to his other side and kissed the top of Ginny's head, "You too." Reaching across the table the shook Ron's hand, "Both of you. This is great."

The twins supplied a selection of their latest products and promised a fireworks show later out in the entrance hall. Bill and Fleur had given Harry two new books, one on curse breaking and one on dark arts. Harry looked at Bill questioningly when he picked up the book on dark arts because it felt much heavier than it should for its size. Bill only grinned and winked at Harry, which made Harry blush. He was a little afraid of what would happen when he had the chance to look the book over while alone.

Remus and Tonks gave Harry a wand holster that would conceal his second wand. While Harry was training with Remus, Tonks, Kingsley and Bill with his new wand they had decided it was best to not show off the fact that Harry had a new wand. He would continue to use his old one once school started but would always carry the second one just in case.

Professor McGonagall and several of the Order members presented Harry with his own pensive. "I'll teach you how to use that in our lesson Friday, Potter. I'm sure you'll find it very helpful." Harry couldn't believe the trouble the Order members had gone to for him. A pensive was expensive and rare.

Mrs. Weasley gave him two new jumpers and a large box of fudge. In a second box from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry found a clock hand with his name on it. Harry was at a loss for words. All he could do was look from the box containing the clock hand up to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and back.

Mrs. Weasley sat watching Harry stare at his clock hand with tears in his eyes. Ever since she'd seen Harry as a skinny little boy looking for Platform 9 3/4, she'd thought of him as one of her own. Adding him to her clock was the least she could do. "We'll attach the hand tomorrow when Arthur comes home from work."

Harry stood and walked around the table to where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sat. He held out his hand to shake Mr. Weasley's hand but was a bit surprised when Mr. Weasley pulled him into a hug. Mrs. Weasley began to openly weep and pulled Harry away from her husband into a bone-crushing hug. Mr. Weasley patted Harry on the back and said, "You've always been one of the family, it's just taken us a bit to get the clock hand made." Mr. Weasley looked around at Hermione, "Yours is almost done as well." Both Ron and Hermione blushed at knowing Hermione would soon have a permanent place on the clock.

Harry took a deep breath and began to ease his way out of Mrs. Weasley's hug. Finally free, Harry said, "I'm glad you think that, too. You are the family I don't remember and I'm sure my mum and dad are glad I found you." Looking down at Mrs. Weasley Harry added, "I want you to remember that."

Mrs. Weasley looked up and nodded, "Of course, Harry dear. We'll always be family."

"Good then its time for what I wanted to do for myself for my birthday." Harry took a step back and called for Fawkes who entered the room in a brilliant flash dropping Harry's rucksack on the table before settling onto the chair behind Mrs. Weasley. Harry had prearranged this with Fawkes, asking him to sit on Mrs. Weasley's chair and if needed provide a 'note' of encouragement. Harry knew gaining the Weasley matriarch's approval was the key to success for if she didn't accept Harry's gift, then out of respect for their mother, none of the others would as well.

Harry dug into his sack and pulled out a long thin box that contained his father's wand. Turning back to Mrs. Weasley, Harry sat at her feet like a child seeking approval. "I know you don't carry a second wand and since you weren't with us haven't had a chance to get a second wand." Harry opened the box and handed the wand up to Mrs. Weasley. The hand she took it with trembled slightly as she looked questioningly at Harry. "Well, give it a wave," Harry said in a most Ollivander-like voice.

Mrs. Weasley tentatively waved the wand and a beautiful shower of red and gold sparkles shot out of the wand tip. She looked back at Harry and he answered her unasked question, "It was my dad's wand. We took it and my mum's wand with us to see if either or both would be a fit for a new core but I could hardly get it to levitate the box lid much less produce sparks. Now, what with everything that's going on, we need to do all we can to make sure our loved ones stay safe, so keeping that in mind, I want you to borrow my dad's wand. You'll have to work a bit to learn the differences between it and your wand but I'm sure you'll be fine." Harry looked hopefully up at Mrs. Weasley.

She was silent for several long moments before she began to shake her head 'no'. "Harry I can't. What if something happens and it gets broken? No, you should keep this someplace safe and maybe someday a child of yours would be able to use it."

Expecting this argument, Harry was prepared; "I spent quite a bit of time with the wand maker in the States. I asked about family members using other family member's wands. He told me that since I couldn't use either mum or dad's wand a child of mine would probably not be able to use them either. Think about it, if they had too, any of your children could use your wand. Besides if it got broken then I'm sure it would have been doing its job in keeping my family safe. I know you wouldn't be careless with it." Seeing that Mrs. Weasley still hadn't budge much, Harry continued, "It's all but worthless to me now. I can't use it, Remus can't use it and if I put it away, think of how I'd feel if something happened to you and having a second wand could have prevented it." Harry knew it was a bit of a dirty trick trying to use guilt but this gift of all those he'd planned for his birthday was the one he was determined to see received.

Mrs. Weasley glanced at her husband and Harry caught the slight nod Mr. Weasley gave his wife. She turned back to Harry and gave him a little nod; she'd accepted his gift. Harry jumped up and plopped himself down in her lap, gave her a kiss on the cheek and whispered into her ear, "Thanks mum."

Mrs. Weasley laughed as she hugged Harry tightly. Then she began to push him off her lap, "Get off me boy, you're breaking my legs."

Harry grinned as he returned the hug and leapt off her lap. He could feel the tension release in the room and knew he'd cleared the biggest hurdle of the night. Even Fawkes settled into a more comfortable position behind Mrs. Weasley. He bobbed his head down and touched the top of Mrs. Weasley's head as if caressing her hair. She laughed as she twisted in the chair and stroked Fawkes head in return.

Harry rushed back to his bag and dug around before producing two long envelopes. He looked from Mr. Weasley to Mrs. Weasley before he asked, "Now aside from all this unpleasantness being over, what is the one thing you want for all your children?" Before either could answer, Harry continued, "You want them to succeed, right?" When they were both nodding, Harry handed them each an envelope. "In your envelope, Mrs. Weasley is shares in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The investment will help them develop more products, especially the defensive ones they've been working on. The original investment money cannot be touched for 30 years but the dividends can be used however you want. You can have the dividends deposited into your Gringotts vault; you can reinvest the dividends or purchase other stocks. In your envelope, Mr. Weasley is stock for a muggle company, Duracell. They make batteries. The goblins at Gringotts will do all the conversion for you and it's set up the same as the other stock."

Sensing that Mrs. Weasley was about to argue, Harry quickly moved on. Digging in his sack again, he produced another envelope that he handed to Bill. "That's stock in Gringotts. I know as an employee they let you purchase a half a share every five years but now you've got a wife to support and I'm sure a family in the future."

Bill spluttered as he saw the number of shares in his name. "But Harry, they never let anyone purchase more than a share at a time."

Harry just grinned and said, "It appears that you were correct in the value of my combined vaults. There is apparently enough gold between the Black family vaults, my vault and the Potter family vaults that if I choose I could purchase Gringotts. Since the goblins didn't want to sell, the offered me shares. What you have there is small compared to what I purchased for myself. It seems it finally pays to be the Famous Harry Potter."

Bill just shook his head at the young man before him. He couldn't believe the generosity Harry was displaying. During the plane trip home, Bill and Remus had spent most of the time talking and the subject of Harry's relatives came up. Bill gained real insight into Harry from the things Remus had told him but suspected that Remus only knew a small part of what really went on in that household.

"I have something for Charlie, too but I guess it'll have to wait until he's back." Harry turned to the twins next. He handed them one large manila envelope. "In there are a variety of wizard and muggle stocks. They are set up the same as your mum and dad's. You can't touch the principal investment for 30 years but the dividends can be used in any way you choose."

"Wow, Harry…" Fred said.

"This is great!" finished George.

"There's more. When I met with the goblin the other day, I asked him what I could do with the Black family vault. He told me that if I want, I could keep it. That seems a waste since I already have my own vault as well as my family vaults. If I choose to let it go and don't designate who I want to inherit it, it will go either to Bellatrix or Narcissa. Well, I can't have that, now can I? So I thought about who would need a high security vault and you two came to mind. So as of August 1, vault number 21 will become known as the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes vault." Harry absolutely loved the look on Fred and George's face. It wasn't often that anyone could make either one of them let alone both of them speechless.

Fred recovered first, "Now, Harry we couldn't possibly…"

Harry interrupted him "First of all, Sirius thought you two were brilliant and he loved a good joke as much as the next person. Second, he'd get a big kick out of the 'Most Noble and Ancient House of Black's' pureblood vault going to the biggest bunch of blood traitors to ever grace wizard kind. And last, this protects mine and your parent's investment, too. You can arrange to have the days receipts automatically deposited into the vault and never have to worry about walking down Diagon Alley with all that gold. You can also store your formula recipes and anything you're working on in that vault."

Ignoring the twins sputtering, Harry moved on to Ron. He handed Ron an official envelope from Gringotts. "Now this has nothing to do with me. That goblin had this all ready before he ever met with me. That's a full scholarship to Auror training. There's also a stipend to live on while you're in school. The goblins are very aware of what goes on in our world and they are very impressed with the things you've accomplished. If you choose not to go to the Auror academy, then you can exchange that for its value in gold." Harry handed Ron another envelope. "Now this one is from me. That's stock in the Nimbus Racing Broom Company. I have it on good authority that they will be purchasing Firebolt so that stock should shoot through the roof any time soon."

Ron was rooted to his seat. He couldn't believe that Harry had just presented him with stock in a racing broom company. Ron had also peaked at the letter from Gringotts and saw that the date was from June just after his test scores had come out. Ron was a bit embarrassed to realize that he thought Harry had done something to arrange the scholarship but when he saw the look on Bill and his parent's face he knew that they had known about it long before Harry had. Ron was finally able to choke out a rough, "Thanks mate" as he felt Hermione's petite hand pat his leg.

Harry grinned at Ron and then turned to Ginny. "You, Miss Weasley are very hard to get for. And _you_ have a birthday coming up as well. So it took me forever to figure out what to get and still have something for your birthday." Harry handed her a highly polished box, "So here. I got you a broom servicing kit."

Ginny looked down at the box embossed with Quality Quidditch Supplies. In a small voice she said, "Thank you Harry. My broom could definitely use this." She made to set the box down when she felt Harry lower himself into the seat beside her.

He nudged the box back into her hands and whispered, "Go ahead, open it."

Ginny sighed and opened the box. Inside she found not only the servicing kit but a silver charm bracelet. At the store he purchased the bracelet at, Harry had them add a kitten charm then while in Magic Alley, he had a jeweler there add a Quaffle and a Snitch. Ginny gasped when she saw the bracelet. She'd wanted one for as long as she could remember. She had always enjoyed looking at her mum's charm bracelet and listening to the storied behind each charm. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and gave him a loud kiss right on the lips before pulling back and saying, "Oh Harry, it's lovely." Ginny pulled the bracelet out of the box and handed it to him, "Put it on me?" Harry complied fumbling a little with the clasp feeling a bit embarrassed by the display of affection in front of Ginny's family.

As soon as Harry had fastened the clasp Ginny jumped up and ran around the table to her mum to show off the bracelet. "Oh, Ginny, it's beautiful," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. She looked over at Harry and said, "You did a very good job, Harry. Mr. Weasley gave me my charm bracelet while we were still at Hogwarts. In fact, he was just starting his seventh year and I was starting my sixth."

Harry blushed furiously at hearing this. He had had no idea that Mr. Weasley had give Mrs. Weasley a charm bracelet at the same time in their lives. Ginny came back around the table and hugged Harry before nudging him over so she could sit beside Hermione and show off the bracelet. Harry pushed an envelope in front of Ginny, "Here, Ginny. It's…it's Nimbus st…stock as well." Harry couldn't help but stammer a bit still trying to tamp down his embarrassment.

Turning to Remus and Tonks, Harry said, "Now you two. Ginny was hard but you two…well what exactly do you get for the werewolf and Auror who have everything, now that they have each other?" Harry laughed as he saw Remus color and Tonks beam. "So, it appears, Remus that there were several properties attached to my inheritance. Some of them are just houses and some of it is just land. One of them is a house right here in Hogsmeade. In fact, it even has a name." Harry watched as the pieces fell together for Remus. Harry walked around an sat beside him, "That's right, the Shrieking Shack. Dumbledore had the shack built for you however, my grand parents, learning that there was a werewolf coming to school, donated the land and helped with the enchantments. They felt you deserved an education just like anyone else and wanted to make sure you were able to do so safely. So I've had the title to the house and surround land changed into your name. I've also spoken with Dobby and Winky and as soon as them and their friends are done with Grimmauld Place, they are going to help you fix the place up."

Remus shook his head unable to say a word. He looked from the land deed and back to Harry not knowing what to say. The shack held some painful memories for him but also some wonderful memories. He'd found Sirius there again and he's discovered what his friends had done for him in becoming animagi there.

Sensing Remus reluctance to accept the property, Harry leaned in and whispered just loud enough for Tonks to hear also, "My grandparents though enough of you without even knowing you to make sure you had a safe place to go. Now you have the chance to make it into a wonderful home and if you ever have, lets say, a wife and children, they will have a safe place to live." Harry winked at Tonks over Remus' bowed head and was a bit startled to see tears shining in her eyes. Harry had never known Tonks to be even a bit emotional especially in front of people. Harry patted Remus' shoulder and moved back around to his bag.

He presented McGonagall with an envelope. "There has been enough gold deposited into the Hogwarts special fund account, that I understand is for use by the Headmistress or Headmaster, to see to it that everyone who does work for the Order to receive a stipend. The goblins have put a higher interest rate on that account so that the principal should never have to be touched. Once this is all over, and the expensed of the Order members have been seen to, I'd like anything left over to go to help orphans attend school."

McGonagall merely swallowed hard and tried to smile as she took the envelope from Harry. She thought to herself, _your parents and Sirius would be very proud of you Harry._

Taking a deep breath Harry looked at the faces of those assembled there to celebrate his birthday. "Now, apparently there is enough Nimbus stock represented in this room that the head of the company will be sending enough new brooms to outfit everyone. We just need to provide him with a list of names and type of broom they need." Seeing the almost terrified look on Hermione's face, Harry continued, "Now not everyone needs to order a racing broom, but I think that those of us who don't fly well or who are out of practice should learn. And I think it would be a good idea to learn the shrinking charm and begin to carry out brooms everywhere we go. The owner of Nimbus said we should wait a week or so before ordering our broom since the purchase of Firebolt should be done by then."

Shouts of joy echoed through the room. Most everyone there had admired Harry's Firebolt at one time or another and now they would have a chance to own the very latest broom on the market.

Amidst all excitement, Ginny and Hermione were the only ones, at first, who noticed Harry become very pale and clutch at his scar. Remus was the next to notice and rushed to Harry's side. As attention turned toward Harry, only Tonks noticed Charlie squeeze into the room and motion for her and Kingsley to come with him.

Once out in the hall, Tonks could see that Charlie was very pale and his freckles were standing out like bright red spots on his face. Charlie took a deep, shuddering breath before he began to speak, "I've just come from St. Mungo's. There was a disturbance and Moody had me go check it out. It was…it was horrible." Charlie couldn't stand on his own any longer and slid down the wall. "There were eighteen girls that were portkeyed into the lobby of St. Mungo's. Seventeen of them were muggles and were dead. The last one was a witch and she was able to tell us what happened before she passed out. They don't think she will live.

"She told us that Death Eaters had been kidnapping these muggle girls for weeks now from all over Britain and even the continent. I think she said two were even from the States. She was able to talk to some of the girls before they were killed. Apparently the Death Eaters had been torturing and" Charlie shuddered and closed his eyes, "Violating these girls. The muggle girls had no idea what was going on but the witch did." Looking up at Tonks and Kingsley he said in a soft, sad voice, "All eighteen of them were fifteen or sixteen years old, they all had red hair and all the muggles had brown eyes. The witch had green eyes. When they were found, they each had a ribbon tied around them with a message, 'Happy Birthday'. The message on the witch had been branded into her back, 'Happy Birthday, Harry. Here's one to grow on'."

Tonks had had a sinking feeling in her stomach. Harry's scar hurting and then the appearance of Charlie in such a bad state could only mean that Voldemort was up to something. But hearing what had happened made Tonks very angry. Tonks stood up and muttered to Kingsley, "I'll be right back then we can leave." Tonks made her way back to the others and found Remus sitting on the floor supporting Harry while Ginny had her hands to Harry's forehead. She could see through Ginny's fingers that Harry's scar was burning white hot. Tonks leaned over and whispered to Remus, "Get him to bed. Have the elves make up a place in our quarters for him. He'll want to be alone. I'll explain when I can. King and I have to leave."

Remus nodded and stood up with Harry lying limply in his arms.

Startled by Remus' sudden movement, Ginny asked, "Where are you taking him?"

Remus looked down at Ginny, "I'm going to put him to bed in my quarters. This seems to be a particularly bad episode and you know he will want to be alone when it's over." Remus watched as Ginny digested this and wondered just how much if any Ginny could see of what was going on. Seeing Charlie hovering at the door and the look on Charlie's face made Remus think that Harry was using every bit of his energy to keep Ginny out of his thoughts.

"But R…" Ginny started to argue before she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder.

"Ginny dear, why don't you, Ron and Hermione take Harry's birthday presents back to his room and get them put away," Mrs. Weasley suggested. She didn't know what had happened but from the way Tonks and Remus were acting she knew something bad had happened and that they needed Ginny and the others out of the way while Harry sorted himself out.

Even knowing her mother was using it as an excuse to get rid of her, Ginny agreed to do as she was asked but fully planned on camping outside Remus' door until they let her in.


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks everyone for waiting. I'm having a bit of trouble staying focused but I'm told it's only part of pregnancy. I work a bit almost every day but what goes on in my head is getting harder to get on to paper. Please enjoy!

* * *

Percy had been startled out of sleep by the appearance of the Ministry owl. It had been close to midnight and Percy had been asleep for a couple of hours already. However, when he arrived at St. Mungo's he quickly realized just why he had been called in. Percy still served as secretary to the Minister and apparently Voldemort had been up to no good.

Once at St. Mungo's, Percy found the Auror in charge and was briefed on what had happened. When he learned that Voldemort had killed seventeen muggles that just happened to look like his sister, he was physically ill. However, it didn't appear that anyone from the Ministry had put it all together to realize these girls looked like Ginny. Then he heard about the message branded into the back of the one witch in the group. Percy had to fight to keep to his assigned duties. He was to deal with the press that would be arriving any time. What he wanted to do was to contact his father and find out if Ginny was okay and if Voldemort had planted these images into Harry's mind. Percy hoped that Harry and all of them were unaware of what had happened, however, knowing Voldemort, he had made sure that Harry was painfully aware of exactly what had happened on his birthday.

Percy was a bit shocked to be approached by Kingsley Shacklebolt. When Kingsley was close enough he spoke softly to Percy, "Your family is fine and so is Harry." Then louder, Kingsley said, "Make sure you keep the press confined to the conference room we have set up for them. There are to be no pictures of what has happened. I'll hold you personally responsible if any pictures leak out tonight."

Percy nodded and moved stiffly off toward the room that had been set up for the press.

Remus placed Harry on the couch in his quarters and called softly for Dobby. Once there, Remus asked Dobby to fix up a bed for Harry in his quarters. Dobby walked over to one of the larger portraits, waved his hand in front of it then with a snap of his fingers the portrait opened to reveal a bedroom with a fire blazing in the fireplace. Remus picked Harry up again to carry him into the bedroom and settle him into the bed.

"What is happened to Master Harry?" Dobby asked hovering over Harry as Remus began to pull his trainers off.

Remus took a deep breath before speaking, "It would seem that Voldemort is at it again, Dobby. Would you please go to Madame Pomfrey and ask for a Dreamless Sleep draught? Bring her back here if you must, but please at least bring the draught." With a loud crack, Dobby was gone.

A few minutes later, Dobby was back with Madame Pomfrey. "You should know, Remus that Ginny, Ron and Hermione are all sitting outside your quarters. They want to come in and see for themselves that Harry is okay."

"Nooo" came a hoarse croak from the bed. "They can't come in. I can't keep her out if she comes in."

Remus and Madame Pomfrey turned to see Harry struggling to sit up in the bed. They both rushed over and Remus placed a supporting arm behind Harry to help him.

Madame Pomfrey pulled out her wand and began to examine Harry. She began to cluck her tongue as she passed her wand over Harry. "Harry, you're draining your reserves too much. You are going to make yourself sick."

Clutching desperately at Remus, Harry shook his head, "I don't care. She can't see." Harry looked wildly from Madame Pomfrey to Remus hoping that one of them would understand. It was taking everything he had to keep Ginny out while still being forced to relive many of the incidents those girls had gone through.

Remus looked up at Madame Pomfrey and asked, "Is there something we can give him that will allow him to rest but still keep Ginny out?"

Madame Pomfrey thought for a moment before answering, "Well, we can try knocking him completely out. If we can shut down his subconscious then no one should be able to get in."

Remus looked at Harry and after receiving a nod from him looked back up at Madame Pomfrey, "how do we go about doing this?"

"First, I'll need some other potions. Second, I'd rather do this in the hospital wing rather than here."

Harry groaned at the thought of voluntarily going to the hospital wing. "Please can I stay here?" he asked in a whisper. "She can't get in here. She doesn't know the password."

"I have to agree with Harry, Poppy. All three of them are very resourceful and would be in the hospital wing before you know it. I'll watch him here and you can have the password so you can check on him when you want." Remus was very much in favor of Harry remaining in his quarters. He didn't know what was going on but after Tonks and Kingsley's abrupt departure and then finding out that Harry was taping into his reserves to try and keep Ginny out of his mind, Remus preferred to keep Harry close.

Madame Pomfrey was silent for a moment before answering, "Alright but if he gets any worse, he's coming with me. Understood?" Receiving a nod from Remus and Harry, Madame Pomfrey moved toward the door, "Fine. I'll be right back. You can start by taking half that phial of Dreamless Sleep draught. I'll be back with the other things you need shortly. I'll be putting a monitoring charm on you so I can check on you through the night without having to disturb you." Seeing that Harry hadn't moved to take the draught, Madame Pomfrey said, "Take the potion, Potter and there's more where that one came from if you want to stay here."

Harry quickly reached for the Dreamless Sleep draught as Madame Pomfrey left the bedroom. Seeing that she was gone, Harry called for Fawkes. Harry felt better when Fawkes flamed into the room, singing. Fawkes landed on the bed beside Harry and continued to sing. Once done singing, Harry stroked Fawkes' neck a minute before asking, "Go sit with Ginny will you? See if you can help her sleep. If she's asleep, too it will be harder for her to get in." Once Fawkes left, Harry took a deep breath and tried to get more comfortable on the bed. Turning to Remus he said, "Someone will have to tell Ginny you are knocking me out. She can still feel me even though she can't see what I can but if all the sudden I'm knocked out and she can't feel me she will freak out."

Remus nodded, "I'll go talk to her if you feel okay enough for me to leave for a minute."

"I'll be fine. Go make sure she is. Tell her I'm okay." Harry wanted to say he'd talk to her tomorrow but he wasn't sure how he'd feel then and if he would really want to see anyone. He knew that until Voldemort decided to stop bombarding him with images, he couldn't be around Ginny without her seeing what was going on.

Remus stood to leave and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "If it will make you feel better, you can talk to me later. But you don't have to, either. And you know, Nymphadora will tell me when she returns unless you don't want her to."

Harry closed his eyes as another wave of images was forced upon him. Swallowing hard, Harry shook his head to clear his vision, "No, she'll need to talk about it when she comes back. I just don't think I'm ready…" Harry's voice drifted off as he had to focus more on keeping Ginny out. Finally he croaked out, "Go talk to her. Beg her to stop," Harry pleaded.

Remus nodded and hurried out into the hallway.

Percy struggled to be heard over the reporters gathered in the conference room. "Ladies and gentlemen, if you would please…"

"What's going on? I've heard that You-Know-Who was here in the lobby." Asked a reporter Percy didn't recognize.

"Well, I heard the lobby was over run with Death Eaters," claimed another.

Having had enough, Percy raised his wand to his throat and said, _Sonorous_ before trying to speak again. "As I was saying, if you would all just quiet down." The crown turned toward where Percy was standing at the front of the room. "Now, if you'll take a seat, I'll give you the information the Ministry is prepared to release." Percy waited several moments while the assembled reporters found seats. He placed his wand at his throat and said _Quietus._ "Now I have a short statement to read. I will not be taking questions and as soon as I am done, you have been requested to leave the hospital so that the staff can continue to take care of their patients."

Percy heard several groans and could see the wheels turning for many of the reporters as they tried to figure out how to stay. "I have been told that security has been increased so that you must possess identification in order to remain in the building. Any one caught lingering in hopes of ferreting out information will be placed under arrest." Percy waited a moment to let this last bit of information sink in before he said, "And you will be taken to Azkaban tonight. Now for the information we are prepared to release," Percy shook a piece of parchment before he began to read, "There have been several people involved in some form of Death Eater activity this evening. There have been some casualties and injuries. We have not been able to notify the families of those involved so we are not prepared to release their names nor the nature of their injuries. After all the families have been notified, then we will release another statement. I can tell you there were eighteen people involved and they are receiving the best care possible. The Ministry strongly encourages all citizens to report suspicions activity and to continue to be on their guard."

Percy put the parchment down on the table beside him and looked out over the crowd. "I know that was not as much information as you were hoping for, however, we are in the middle of investigating this incident and releasing specifics would hamper the investigation. As the investigation progresses, I have been assured by the head of the Auror division, Kingsley Shacklebolt, that more information will become available. Now, you all will be escorted out of the building by the Aurors and are asked to not return until you are contacted. If you are caught loitering, you will be arrested and held until the investigation is over and the stories have been written by other reporters."

Percy opened the door and motioned for the Aurors waiting there that he was finished dispensing his information. Of course the reporters did not go quietly. For whatever reason, they had not taken Percy seriously when he said they'd be arrested for loitering. It wasn't until two reporters were taken away by the Magical Law Enforcement squad did the rest finally give up and leave the lobby.

Percy slumped into a chair outside the conference room. He desperately wanted to contact his father and make sure Ginny was okay. He startled when Tonks sat down beside him.

"Long night, huh, Percy?" Tonks said rubbing a hand over her neck.

"Yeah." Percy looked around to make sure no one was near before he asked, "Can you tell me if Ginny…?"

Tonks shook her head, "She's fine. I just spoke through the floo to Remus and she's still with the others. No one can get her to go to bed, but other than that, she's fine. No one but those here and Harry know what's happened."

Percy closed his eyes and said a quick prayer of thanks. He looked back at Tonks and said, "So he saw what happened?"

Tonks nodded, "That's what Remus told me. He's holed up in a bedroom by himself and has been heavily medicated. We believe that with him being medicated that heavily, his subconscious can't grasp the images he's been forced to witness." Tonks knew she was giving Percy a lot of information but Kinsley, at Arthur's urging, had suggested they give Percy a bit of a test. It wouldn't be long before Voldemort figured out that Harry had been medicated and therefore couldn't force any more images onto Harry.

Percy shook his head before he stood up intent on leaving. "Please pass on my best to everyone. I am sorry this is happening to him. If there's anything I can do…"

Tonks stood also and offered her hand to Percy. "Don't worry, I'll tell them and we'll let you know." Tonks watched at Percy left feeling sure that he wouldn't share anything she'd told him and that he had really turned to their side.

Remus was still gone when Madame Pomfrey reappeared in his room. She started laying out phials of potions and Harry's eyes grew wide at the shear number of them. "All of those?" was all he could manage to stutter out.

Madame Pomfrey glanced over her shoulder and smirked, "Eventually. I figure we'll need to keep you sedated for at least the next fifteen hours if not twenty-four hours. Some of these will keep you sedated and some will help lighten the sedation so it's not such and abrupt shock for you to wake up." Madame Pomfrey straightened up and began waving her wand in Harry's general direction. "I'm just setting up the monitoring charm so I can get a base line before we sedate you."

Suddenly the room was filled with a soft beeping sound. At Harry's questioning look, Madame Pomfrey said, "That's your pulse. This way Remus can sit out in the other room or go to the restroom without worrying."

Harry nodded his head and eyed the bottles of potions lined up on the table. He wasn't really looking forward to taking any of them but if it meant that Voldemort would not be able to force images onto him, he'd try anything.

Just then Remus reappeared looking somewhat haggard. "That girlfriend of yours, Harry, she's stubborn." Remus took a seat on the chair beside Harry's bed. "She refuses to go to bed and instead insist on sleeping on the floor in the hallway. She said she wanted to be close by in case you need her. I tried to tell her we would be sedating you, but she didn't care. I couldn't get her to budge. I couldn't get those other two to go either. So Hermione is now conjuring sleeping bags for the three of them so they can all sleep out there."

Harry managed a half grin before another wave of images was forced onto him. So far he had been forced to watch as the Death Eaters tortured each girl to within an inch of life only to heal her and start over again later. He had even been forced to watch as Death Eaters had violated several of the girls while Voldemort watched.

Seeing Harry begin to struggle again, Madame Pomfrey began to hand him potions. Harry greedily drank them down and began to feel himself slip into oblivion.

Remus sat by the bedside watching as Harry slipped into unconsciousness. He heard as the beeping coming from the monitoring charm slowed and Harry finally appeared to be resting peacefully. Remus looked up at the hospital matron and saw her nod seemingly satisfied.

"He should sleep for at least twelve hours. I'll come during the night to check on him and give him more potions if need be. Now, you should try and rest as well. You will be able to hear the monitor from anywhere in your quarters. Send a house elf if you need anything in the night." With a last glance at her patient, Madame Pomfrey walked out of Remus' quarters knowing full well that Remus would most likely spend the night in the same chair at Harry's bedside.

It was nearing three in the morning when Tonks picked her way through the sleeping bodies outside Remus' quarters. She had only been slightly surprised to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny sleeping on the floor right outside the door. As she stepped over Ginny to try and open the portrait hole, Ginny woke suddenly drawing her wand while at the same time sweeping her legs so that Tonks' feet feel out from beneath her. Ginny was on her feet and had her wand pointed at Tonks before Tonks could blink.

Tonks began to laugh as Ginny stood there over her. "I'm glad someone can put into practice all that we've been teaching you lot." She held up her had so that Ginny could help her up which Ginny did while trying to hide her sheepish grin. "Sorry, Tonks, I just wanted to make sure I knew if anyone tried to get in."

Tonks nodded as she brushed the dirt from her robes. "Tossed you out did they?"

"Yeah. Listen, Tonks do you think you could let me in just to see for myself that he's okay? I promise to come right back out." Ginny pleaded with Tonks.

Tonks was torn. She knew that Harry had asked for Ginny to be kept out but at the same time she truly understood what it was like to be shut out. Coming to a decision, Tonks said, "Alright but if we get caught, I'm telling everyone you put me under the Imperious Curse."

Ginny only nodded as she followed the Auror into her quarters. As they entered the bedroom where Harry was, Tonks situated herself onto Remus' lap as he looked warily at Ginny. "Nymphadora, love, you know Harry didn't want anyone else in here."

Looking him straight in the eye, Tonks said, "She cursed me, Remus. I couldn't help it."

Ginny rolled her eyes at the two and sat on the edge of Harry's bed. She gently stroked his hair away from his forehead and the last of the worry lines disappeared from his face.

Deep in his subconscious the last of the dreadful feelings Harry had been experiencing suddenly sifted away. His last impression before total unconsciousness overtook him was that Ginny was at his side. The connection was finally completely broken with Voldemort and Harry was able to completely relax.

Ginny looked at Tonks and noticed just how exhausted she looked. "Can you tell me…?"

Tonks interrupted her, "No, Ginny I can't. This will be Harry's story to tell _when_ he's ready."

Remus spoke softly, "What ever happened Ginny, he didn't want you to see. He was taping into his reserves, quite heavily, to keep you out. He did that rather than attempt to fight the intrusion from Voldemort. Please keep that in mind when we wake him up and give him a chance to come to terms with this before you start questioning him or trying to find out what happened. I would imagine that it will be in the _Prophet_ before long anyway."

Ginny took a deep breath and sighed, "I was afraid of that. He's never been able to block me that completely." Standing up she made her way to the door. She turned back, "Just take care of him. You know that's all I want to do, too."

Remus stood and put Tonks into his chair before he moved to hug Ginny. "And he just wants to take care of you, too. He just has to figure out how."

"I know. We will have to have a long talk when he's ready. I know there is a better way where we're not fighting each other." Ginny looked over Remus' shoulder at her sleeping boyfriend and tentatively reached out with her mind. She didn't sense him but she hadn't really expected to, either, _I love you, Harry_. Looking back at Remus she said, "He should be able to rest now. The potions Madame Pomfrey gave him helped tremendously but there was a lingering connection. I helped him break it. I'll see if I can get the others to go back to the dorm with me. We'll all sleep better there." Ginny walked out without another look back.

Tonks stood and stretched. "I think I'll take a shower. It has been a long day."

Remus pulled her into a hug as she passed by him. "Come talk to me when you're done."

Tonks gave him a sad smile, "I'd love to but you know Harry…he'll want to tell you this himself."

Remus pulled her in tighter, "No, love he told me it was okay if you need to talk. He doesn't want you to carry this."

Tonks nodded and moved through the doorway, "I'll think about it while I'm in the shower."

Forty minutes later Tonks still had not reappeared so Remus went in search of her. He found her sitting in the bottom of the shower, with the water still running, sound asleep. Grinning at the sight, Remus grabbed a thick towel out of the linen closet and laid it on the stool beside the shower. He reached in and turned off the water before picking Tonks up and wrapping her in the towel. _She's exhausted_, Remus thought as he carried her into the bedroom and gently laid her on the bed. Tonks immediately snuggled deep into the bed as Remus covered her, towel and all, with the thick bedspread.

He leaned over and kissed her gently on the forehead before returning to keep his vigil at Harry's bedside.


	35. 35 Taking Charge

I know...I know...it's been ages, but I've discovered giving birth and having an infant in the house leads itself to exhaustion. I'm finally back at work and hopefully will find time again to start writing again. Thanks to all those who've hung in there!! Enjoy!

Madame Pomfrey came to check on Harry at around 8:00 Monday morning. She was not at all surprised to find Remus asleep in a chair at Harry's bedside. She was; however, mildly surprised to find Tonks curled in Remus' lap. Shaking her head with a slight grin, Madame Pomfrey waved her wand and watched for a moment as the chair expanded to an oversized couch. As soon as the chair began to morph, Remus opened one bleary eye and looked up at Madame Pomfrey.

"Thanks, Poppy. I hadn't realized that Nymphadora had joined me in here or I would have done that sooner." Remus reached a hand up to rub the back of his neck. "How's Harry this morning?"

Madame Pomfrey waved her wand and a piece of parchment appeared with a summary of his vital statistics from the night. "It looks like the connection was broken some hours before, at around three this morning. He's been able to begin rebuilding his magical stores since he stopped fighting that intrusion. I'll just begin reversing some of the magical sedation. He will need to remain somewhat sedated until at the earliest lunch."

Remus nodded as he moved Tonks' legs more fully onto the couch. "So what will we need to do then?"

"After the magical sedation has been completely removed, we will reverse the potions I gave him. He'll be a bit groggy for a while after that but that should clear up by dinner at the latest." Madame Pomfrey returned to the complicated wand motions that would begin to remove the magical sedation she'd placed on him the night before. "He'll be just fine, Remus. You two should go on to bed. If something changes, an alarm will sound."

Remus grinned, "Thanks Poppy, but since you took the trouble with the couch, I think we'll just stay here."

Slowly Harry became somewhat aware. The first thing that made an impression on his consciousness was that Ginny was sleeping. He could sense she was dreaming and that for the most part the dreams were good. Harry began to drift along occasionally hearing an outside sound.

At one point Harry thought he heard Hedwig and Fawkes talking to each other. He was able to understand their dialog but quickly dismissed this as some sort of hallucination reasoning that they were birds and he wouldn't be able to understand what their calls meant.

When Harry finally opened his eyes he found the room to be in shadows and a low fire burning in the grate. He tried to reach for his glasses but found that his limbs felt leaden. He must have made some noise because the next thing he saw was Remus leaning over him.

"Alright there Harry?" Remus asked with a badly concealed worried look.

Harry tried to speak but only managed a croak before nodding.

"Some water, then," Remus stated as he picked up a nearby glass. He slid an arm under Harry's shoulders to help him sit up. "Take it easy, Harry. You've been under some pretty powerful stuff.

Harry tried to reach for the glass but still couldn't make his arms move. Remus only chuckled as he held the glass to Harry's lips. "Drink slowly. You don't want to upset your stomach."

After a few sips, Harry finally found his voice. "What…?" The question died on his lips as the memories came flooding back of exactly why he had been sedated. Harry closed his eyes and sagged back against Remus' arm.

Remus summoned some pillows and carefully arranged them behind Harry's back. "You know none of this was or is your fault, don't you Harry?" Remus asked gently.

Harry leaned back and closed his eyes. He knew, intellectually, that Voldemort's actions were not his fault but he still felt responsible. After all he was _The Chosen One_. Harry nodded once at Remus without opening his eyes.

"You don't seem too convinced of that. You can't control how he chooses to be destructive, Harry. You can only do what you're doing. We will find the Horcruxes and then we'll target him." Remus knew it was difficult to try and reason with Harry about this but he felt it was his duty, not only to Harry but to Sirius, James and Lily to try and help Harry understand that he couldn't be responsible for the actions of a mad man.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at where Remus had sat down in a chair beside him. "Did Tonks say how the witch is doing?"

Remus knew Harry was trying to redirect the conversation. "Yes. She said the young witch is on the spell damage ward but that's just for her security. St. Mungo's feels they can keep her safer in a smaller ward. They are treating her injuries and counseling her about what she saw. There are Aurors guarding her round the clock and everyone has taken a Secrecy Oath so that the information she reveals can not be leaked."

There was a loud _CRACK_ and Dobby appeared at the foot of the bead. "Mr. Harry Potter, sir, Missuss Wheezey is wanting me to be telling you that she is to be holding dinner until you get there."

Harry opened his mouth to protest that he didn't feel like going down to dinner but Remus spoke up first, "Dobby, tell Mrs. Weasley that Harry will be having dinner here tonight with me."

With another loud _CRACK_ Dobby was off to deliver the message.

"Thanks Remus. I don't think I could stand up to eating with everyone," Harry said.

"I didn't figure you would so I'd already talked to Winky and she will bring dinner shortly. But you know, Harry you can't avoid them forever. I'd be surprised if Ginny, Ron and Hermione didn't camp outside the portrait again tonight," Remus said with a small grin. He knew just how tenacious Harry's friends could be.

Harry gave a short nod. "I know. Do you think I could still take my apparition exam tomorrow?"

Remus knew Harry was trying to avoid the subject of his visions and avoiding his friends. For now, he thought he'd let it go. "If you're up to it, sure. I can take you and I think Bill is still available to go with us."

Opening his eyes, Harry looked at Remus. He felt a little bit bad because he knew Remus was trying to help but Harry didn't want to talk. He had to figure out what his next step was and he knew he couldn't move forward until he had is license. "Yes…I'm sure I'll be fine in the morning."

Harry knew when Ginny woke that evening. He felt her gently reach out to him but he blocked any entrance she might have found into his thoughts. He felt her frustration but also felt her pull back and not try to 'talk' to him. He silently said a 'thank you' to Ginny knowing that she realized he wasn't ready to talk. He wasn't sure he'd ever be ready to talk about this latest invasion.

Harry woke early on Tuesday ready to get to the Ministry and get his exam over with. Through Remus, Harry had let Ron know they were still going so when Harry arrived in the entrance hall at 8:00, Ron was there waiting.

"Ready mate?" Ron asked.

Harry grinned "Of course."

Ron knew Harry was putting on an act. He saw that Harry's grin didn't quite reach his eyes and that Harry seemed guarded.

"Harry, do you have your dad's cloak?" Remus asked as he and Bill emerged from the dinning room.

Harry nodded, "Of course. I don't go anywhere without it these days."

Bill grinned, directing the boys into his quarters, "We're going to use my fire to floo to the Ministry. It's still early so there shouldn't be too many stand-abouts. Anyone at the fires will be in too much of a hurry to get to their desk since they are already late."

All four flooed through to the Ministry atrium without incident and presented their wands for weighing. The board security guard barely glanced as Ron, Bill and Remus went through but as he began to read the slip of information about Harry's wand out loud, he perked up.

Bill stepped up behind the guard and in a low voice said, "It would be best if you just read that to yourself, now don't you think?"

Looking over his shoulder at Bill's scared face, the security guard gulped and nodded. He didn't know what had happened to Bill and didn't care. The security guard thought he didn't want to tangle with someone who had come out of a fight with those scars.

Ron and Harry both swallowed down a laugh. Bill merely grinned as the four of them made their way to the lifts. As they began to descend under the Ministry, Ron began to turn a delicate shade of green.

Noticing this, Bill put a comforting hand on his youngest brother's shoulder. "Don't worry, Ron. I know about the practicing you lot have been up to on the seventh floor. Just pretend it's the same thing. And if Fred or George gives you any trouble, you let me know and I'll deal with them."

Ron opened his mouth to try and speak but couldn't squeak out any sound so he just gulped and nodded.

When they arrived at the apparition exam office, Harry volunteered to go first for which Ron seemed immediately grateful. Harry spent 20 minutes apparating into different hoops scattered around the room. At long last the test administrator handed him a slip of paper and asked him to apparate to just outside the Three Broomsticks. "There will be an Auror waiting there to sing your slip. His name is Kingsley Shacklebolt. Have him sign your slip and return here as soon as possible. You will be timed."

Harry took the slip and thinking of the door to the Three Broomsticks, closed his eyes and quickly apparated away. Harry had done such a good job of picturing the Three Broomsticks and Kingsley that he nearly landed on top of him. As it were, they wound up nose to nose with both having drawn their wands. Kingsley wasn't expecting Harry to arrive that close and Harry wasn't expecting Kingsley to draw his wand on him.

Seeing that it was only Harry, Kingsley let out a deep laugh. "Good shot, Potter. I think you won't have any problems with long distances."

Harry lowered his wand with a sheepish grin. "Sorry King. I really didn't mean to land that close."

Kingsley just shook his head and reached for Harry's slip. "Not to worry, Harry. Now hurry back. You don't want them to think you took too long."

Harry nodded; closing his eyes he turned on the spot and with a small pop was gone. Kingsley had seen Harry smile but he had also noticed that the smile didn't reach his eyes. Even though he knew Harry wouldn't want pity, Kingsley pitied Harry a great deal. He wasn't sure that he could stand up to the pressures thrust upon Harry and he admired Harry for the way he handled himself.

Arriving back at the testing centre, Harry handed the examiner the slip that Kingsley had signed. "Very good, Mr. Potter. You've passed each test thus earning your local and long distance apparition license." Handing Harry several sheets of paper, the examiner continued, "If you'll take these through to the secretary she'll prepare your license for you."

Harry took the papers and muttered a polite 'Thank You' on his way out the door. As he waited patiently for the secretary to prepare his license, Harry surreptitiously shifted from foot to foot. He caught Remus' eye and mouthed "loo?"

Remus chuckled and pointed down the hall to a door that was marked as the men's bathroom.

Harry nodded, took his license from the secretary and hurried towards the bathroom. Once inside he took a deep breath. He stepped into a stall and pulled out his invisibility cloak. He stepped out of the stall and only had to wait a few minutes before someone else entered the bathroom and he could slip out.

Harry turned away from the testing office and hurried toward the lifts. He got on the next one and made his way toward the atrium. Once in the atrium, Harry found a corner behind a potted plant where he could take off his cloak unnoticed. He went back through security to the apparition point and got into the queue to wait his turn to apparate out of the ministry.

Concentrating hard, Harry closed his eyes and turned on the spot. When he felt the tight squeezing of apparition begin to lessen, he opened his eyes and found himself in a run-down area of London. Many of the nearby buildings were boarded up and luckily it appeared as if no one had seen him. But just in case, Harry pulled on his cloak before setting off down the street.

The idea to come and search here for one of the horcruxes had hit him a few days before. And since the events of his birthday, Harry was determined now more than ever to try and keep his friends out of harms way. He knew it would make them very angry that he had take off on his own, but Harry was determined. He didn't want any one getting hurt because of him. It was bad enough that all those girls had been hurt and he didn't even know them. Harry would protect his friends and family at all costs.

Quietly, Harry made his way down the street stepping around trash and dust bins that littered the street. After a short walk, Harry found himself staring up at a building he'd only seen in memory, and despite its rundown, decrepit appearance, Harry knew he was in the right place. He knew he was standing in front of the orphanage that Tom Riddle had lived in while a child.

The building was surrounded by high fences but Harry couldn't detect any magic outside the building. He quickly made his way around the fence looking for a way in. He didn't really fancy trying to climb the fence since there was razor wire at the top and he wanted to avoid using magic if at all possible. Finally near the rear of the building, Harry found a gate that had been forced open and was hanging by its hinges.

Harry squeezed his way through the gap in the fence and made his way back toward the front of the building. As he got closer to the building, he began to feel waves of dark magic rolling out of the building. As he approached the front door, Harry felt Ginny searching him out. Redoubling his efforts, Harry pushed Ginny out and felt her outrage and frustration. _"They must of realized I gave Remus the slip,"_ Harry thought.

Concentrating on the task at hand, Harry was able to push his way through the ply board blocking the front door and made sure to return the board to cover the opening so that anyone passing by wouldn't notice someone was in the building.

Digging through his rucksack, Harry pulled out a muggle flashlight he had sent Hedwig after when he began to devise this plan. Still wanting to avoid using magic until he absolutely had to, Harry turned on the flashlight and began making his way up stairs.

Back at Hogwarts, Ginny let out a scream of frustration that brought not only her mother running back into the dinning room, but Tonks and Fleur as well.

"What is it Ginny?" Her mum asked.

"Harry Bloody Potter, that's what. He's run off from Remus and Bill. He left the ministry without them." Ginny said through clenched teeth.

Mrs. Weasley paled at this news and Tonks shook her head, "Any idea where he's gone to?" Tonks asked.

Ginny shook her head, "No, the idiot blocked me out before I could feel what he was up to." Getting an idea, Ginny sat up straight and bellowed, "FAWKES!!!"

In a brilliant flash of flames, Fawkes appeared on the table in front of them. "Fawkes," Ginny said stroking the phoenix's head, "I need you to take me to Harry. He's doing something stupid."

Fawkes crooned and blinked at Ginny but didn't take flight.

"Is that a no, then?" Ginny asked.

Fawkes crooned again and Ginny began to stalk back and forth in front of the Phoenix while the three witches watched her. Ginny began muttering to herself, working up into quite a rage. Ginny was right pissed that Harry had not only blocked her out of his thoughts, but he had also taken off on his own and was obviously doing something that he knew no one would like.

As Ginny continued muttering and stalking, she kept focusing on Harry and how she was going to get to him if he needed help. She was concentrating so hard she didn't hear the gasps from the other three in the room. What finally broke through her haze of anger was a voice in her head, _Ginny_ _look at yourself!_

Ginny finally looked up from the floor to realize she had to crane her neck to see up to the table. When she looked back down, she did not see the blue t-shirt she'd put on that morning. She saw vibrant red plumage where her t-shirt and shorts had been. Ginny opened her mouth thinking she'd been hit with some sort of spell when she'd caught sight of Fawkes floating down to land beside her. Then she heard the same voice in her head again, _I knew you could do it, Ginny. You just had to be pushed in the right direction._

Ginny looked back down at herself the back at Fawkes in wonderment. She'd finally done it. She'd managed to change into an Animagi form. Ginny blinked slowly and looked at Fawkes. She heard the voice again that she was beginning to associate with Fawkes, _Go ahead you can fly. But be careful. You'll have to work up to long flights and such. Now that you've made your first change it'll become easier for you and I'll coach you along._

Ginny tentatively raised her wings and began to beat them so that she rose into the air and landed lightly on the table. She couldn't believe that she was the one with the Phoenix form. She was sure it would be Harry; he was after all, much more powerful than she was. Ginny looked up at her mum and the other two standing there with their mouths hung open. Concentrating hard on what she had on this morning, Ginny felt a pop and found herself sitting on the table. Ginny grinned up at her mum and said, "Close your mouths or you'll catch flies."

Ginny hopped down off the table and watched as Fawkes flew around overhead before landing again on the table. She looked him hard in the eye and asked again, "You're still not going to take me to Harry are you?" She could have sworn she saw the phoenix shake his head 'no'. "Fine, but take someone to him. He could get hurt, you know."

Fawkes seemed to consider this for a long moment before he took flight again and presented his tail to Tonks indicating that he would take her to where Harry was. Tonks withdrew her wand before grabbing onto Fawkes tail feathers and in a flash both were gone.

It took a moment for Molly to shake herself out of the stupor she'd fallen into when she had seen her daughter transform before her very eyes. But once she'd roused herself she asked Ginny, "Well, you could take us, too couldn't you?"

Ginny shook her head no, "Sorry, mum but Fawkes told me he'd have to teach me these things. I don't know how to flame like that."

Mrs. Weasley left the room shaking her head and muttering about wayward children.


	36. 36 Something Done Alone

Harry quietly made his way through the old orphanage seeking out the dark magic he'd felt from outside. To make sure he didn't miss anything, he searched each room he came to, knowing before he ever really made past their doors that the Horcrux wasn't there. Finding the stairs, Harry tentatively made his way up the stairs feeling the dark magic rolling down the stairs in waves.

Taking a deep breath, Harry summoned his courage and turned into the first room he'd come to. Harry recognized the sparsely furnished room from the memories Dumbledore had shown him. Before Harry had gone two steps, he felt a familiar cold come over him. He heard screaming in his head and he saw flashes of green light in his minds' eye.

Without a second though, Harry drew his wand and shouted, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A brilliant silvery stag shot forth from the tip of his wand and charged at the dementor gliding toward Harry from the window. Making contact, the stag charged into the dementor and seemed to toss it bodily out the window then took up a sentry position at the window. Harry understood that his Patronus was going to guard against any more dementors coming in through the window.

Taking a steadying breath, Harry turned toward the wardrobe that stood in the corner. The closer he stepped toward the wardrobe, the more dark magic Harry had to almost literally push against. He had never felt anything so dark. The magic radiating off the wardrobe was even darker than the image that had come out of Tom Riddle's diary in his second year.

Harry realized that Dumbledore had some how sheltered Harry from the dark magic in the cave that night. When Harry finally stood in front of the wardrobe, he put his hand on the door to try and see what was guarding the Horcrux. He knew that there was no way he would get away with just a dementor guarding Horcurx.

Not being able to discern what exactly what might be behind the door, Harry grabbed the handle and opened the wardrobe. Harry gasped as he took and involuntary step backward.

Bill, Ron, and Remus returned to Hogwarts as soon as they realized that Harry had given them the slip. Remus had sent a Patronus to Arthur Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt telling them that Harry was off on his own and they had no way of knowing where he had gone to.

Ron took off toward the Head's dormitory to see if by some small chance Harry had returned there. Bill went out toward Hagrid's hut to see if Harry was outside visiting Buckbeak. Remus went to the dining room to see if anyone had heard anything of Harry.

Remus found Molly, Fleur and Ginny sitting around the table. Molly and Ginny were muttering to themselves and Fleur sat quietly drinking on a cup of tea. Seeing Ginny, Remus asked, "Ginny do you have any idea where Harry's off to?"

Ginny frowned and said, "No. That arse blocked me before I could get anywhere into seeing where he is. Then I asked Fawkes to take me to him and that bloody bird wouldn't life a feather for me."

Molly patted Ginny's hand and said, "Yes, dear, but Fawkes did take Tonks to him."

"I know, but that idiot bird is supposed to help me."

"Yes, Ginny, but Tonks is an Auror and she was the one that Fawkes felt could help him the best. Besides, you're leaving the good part out. Go ahead and tell Remus what happened," Molly said unable to keep the hint of pride out of her voice.

Remus turned to Ginny and saw a blush creep up her neck. "Well, what happened?"

Ginny stood up and tried to remember the feeling from when she transformed before and once again found herself sitting on the floor with beautiful red feathers. She heard Remus gasp as she took flight and landed on the table in front of him.

Remus couldn't believe what he was seeing. Even though Dumbledore's portrait had told them that either Harry or Ginny would have a phoenix Animagi form it still surprised him to see Ginny transform. He, too, had thought it would be Harry.

Remus lifted a hand to touch the feathers on Ginny's head as she blinked up at him. "Wow, Ginny. That's amazing. I didn't know you'd completed your transformation."

Ginny concentrated hard and found herself sitting on the table. "I know. I thought it would be Harry, not me. And it just happened. I was ranting at Harry and thinking of how I could get to him since Fawkes wouldn't take me and _pop _all the sudden here I was a phoenix. I was able to understand Fawkes and he said he'd train me up."

Ginny couldn't help but feel proud of herself. Not only had she managed to transform before Harry but she was also a phoenix. "I don't know how to flame yet and I can only fly short distances but I can't wait to learn."

"Great. Now let's see if we can figure out where Harry's off to," Remus said.

Arthur Weasley quickly made his way toward the Auror department, nervously carrying a stack of papers. He was going to Kingsley's office on the pretense of delivering a report. Arthur had been in his office when he'd received the message from Remus saying that Harry had taken off on his own. He was reasonably certain that Kingsley had received a similar message and he was headed to the Auror's office to see if any information had been received on Harry's whereabouts.

Arriving at Kingsley's door, Arthur lifted a hand and knocked, "Mr. Shacklebolt? It's Arthur Weasley. I have that report you asked for on firearms."

From inside the office Arthur heard a deep voice beckoning him into the office. As he stepped into the room, he could see that Kingsley had his back to the door and was talking through the floo network. "No, Remus I haven't had any word from Tonks and we can't risk putting a tracking charm on her wand because there are too many around that would ask questions. It would get back to the Minster."

Arthur couldn't hear Remus' reply but he heard a small pop and knew that Remus had withdrawn his head from the fire on his end. Moving to sit in a chair, Arthur spoke, "So we've heard nothing?"

Kingsley shook his head no, "I can't imagine where he's off to. I mean I can guess _what_ he's up to but not where." Kingsley shook his head.

"Oh goodness, that boy. I guess I can only thank Merlin that he didn't take Ron off with him. Knowing Ron, he'd have taken off at the drop of a wand. But at the same time at least _someone_ would be with him."

Arthur and Kingsley sat for several long minutes; both reviewing in their mind's any places that Harry might have mentioned as a possible Horcurx location. After several long moments, neither had come up with anything. "Well, Arthur, I don't have a clue. I feel useless just sitting here." Kingsley made to stand up as he heard another pop in the fireplace indicating he had another fire call.

Turning to the fireplace he was surprised to find Tonks' head in the grate. "We have him. He's hurt and being tended to." Having delivered her short message, Tonks popped back out of the fireplace leaving the two men stunned into silence. Looking at each other both raced for the doorway, only remembering at the last minute to look as if they barely knew each other let alone were good friends.

Harry stared into the wardrobe not believing what he was seeing. _How can this be? My parents are dead! _Harry stepped into the wardrobe and was surrounded by his mother's arms, "Harry, dear it's about time you made it home. Your father and I were beginning to worry!"

Harry pulled back to look at his mum saying, "B…but mum, you and dad are dead."

"Oh, Harry, don't tell me you've had that dream again. We thought taking you to see that doctor was helping. I do wish we'd figure out where these horrible dreams are coming from!" Lilly said as she led Harry toward a two story house.

As Harry and Lilly entered the house, James came out of a room near the backdoor carrying a broomstick. He was looking down and didn't see Harry and Lilly, "Lilly, I'm going to take off and search out back of the Quidditch Pitch then out over the woods. Send up green sparks if he comes home."

Harry had stopped in his tracks. Before him was someone who looked exactly like the pictures he had seen of his dad, black messy hair and all.

"Lilly?" James asked when he didn't hear a response. He lifted his head and Harry saw his eyes brighten, "There you are, Harry. Where've you been?"

Before he could answer, Lilly spoke up, "I found him wandering into the back yard, and James he's had that dream again. You know the one where he thinks we're dead."

James frowned, "Harry, I thought those dreams were getting better. Did you also dream that Sirius was gone as well?"

Harry's mouth dropped open. Finally he was able to sputter, "S…Sirius? You mean he isn't dead?" As Harry stood in his parents back hallway, he began to remember things from his past. The past he would have had had his parents not been killed and he had grown up with them instead of with the Dursley's.

Lily ushered Harry into the kitchen and pushed him down onto a stool at the counter. "You sit and rest. I'll make you a sandwich. You must be starving."

James patted Harry on the back, "So, you've had those dreams again?"

Harry nodded, unable to speak taking in everything around him.

"So, did you dream that there was some dark wizard after you, also?"

Finding his voice, Harry turned to James, "Yeah…it's really disturbing."

James nodded and took a bite of the sandwich Lily had put in front of him. Looking thoughtful, James said, "Well, son, Mooney and Padfoot will be here soon. Then how's about the four of us play two-a-side Quidditch?"

Harry nodded. This was something that he had always wanted, to be able to play Quidditch with his father and Remus and Sirius. As Harry sat there in his parent's kitchen, something kept niggling at the back of his mind but every time he tried to focus on it, a memory from his earlier childhood with his parents would pop up.

After a few silent moments spent eating their sandwiches, a small _pop_ was heard from the direction of the living room shortly followed by the loud and jovial voice of Sirius Black. "OI!! Prongs!!!"

Grinning at Lily and Harry, James jumped up and hurried into the living room. "What's up Padfoot?"

"Nothing much, it's just that Moony is waiting on the delivery of his potion. It will be a bit yet before we head that way." Looking over James' shoulder, Sirius spotted Harry coming into the room. "Hey Proglet. Sorry but it's going to be bit yet before Moony and I head over there. He's waiting on his potion."

All Harry could do was nod. A vague memory of Sirius' head in the Gryffindor common room fireplace was quickly replaced with a sharper memory of Sirius bounding out of the Potter's living room fireplace two Christmas' ago dressed as Father Christmas. Finally finding his voice, Harry said, "It's alright. Quidditch will still be here when you get here."

"Right you are, son," James said, "Now why don't you go wash up and try to take a nap. You've had a hard morning."

Harry nodded and made his way slowly up the stairs of their home.

When he woke from his nap, Harry made his way downstairs eager to find his dad and 'uncles' to play Quidditch. When he hit the bottom of the stairs Harry saw his mom sitting on the couch in the living room reading. He stopped for a minute and just looked at his mum. As Harry stood there watching the light come through the window lighting up her hair a flash of another redhead crossed Harry's mind before it was snuffed out.

Shaking his head as if to clear a fog, Harry steeped into the living room as his mum looked up. "Harry, dear. Feeling better?" Lily asked as she patted the couch beside her indicating Harry should come sit beside her.

Harry sat beside his mum and Lily pulled him close so his head rested on her shoulder. "Yes, mum" Harry answered.

Lily began running her hand through Harry's already messy hair. "You've got your dad's hair, I'm afraid to say."

Harry nodded against Lily's shoulder. Again, another redhead flashed across his mind. Although this time it was a motherly figure embracing Harry in a bone-crushing hug. Sitting up Harry looked at his mum while focusing hard on the other woman in his mind. "Mum, when do I go back to school?"

Lily looked confused at the question. "What are you talking about Harry?"

"Hogwarts. When do I go back to school? I'll be in my seventh year, right? The train leaves September first. I'll be on it right?" Harry asked.

"Oh, Harry dear. You don't remember? We had to take you out of school when you began having these nightmares. You were keeping your dorm mates awake. You would scream all night and no one would get any rest. The Headmaster and your father and I thought it best that we teach you here at home until we could get a better handle on these dreams." Lily looked at Harry with what could only be described as pity.

Harry jumped up and began pacing back and forth in front of the couch. "But what of my friends? Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

Lily stood beside Harry, "Dear, I'm not sure who you're talking about. You never have talked about a Ron or Hermioney."

Harry looked confusedly at his mum. "They're my best mates. Ron Weasley and _Hermione_ Granger."

"You mean that Arthur Weasley's son? Harry, you'd never befriend someone that was in Slytherin. And Granger? I've never heard of a wizarding family with that last name. Who is she?" Lily asked.

Harry finally realized what was going on. _This must be part of the Horcrux protection. _Harry nodded at his mum and muttered, "Sorry. It must be part of the nightmares. Is it alright that I go out and find dad and Padfoot and Mooney? Dad said we'd play Quidditch."

Lily reached out and stroked Harry's cheek, "Of course, dear. Just be careful. Sirius still flies like a bat out of hell."

Harry kissed his mum on the cheek, knowing that none of it was real. He smiled sadly at Lily before turning away and moving toward the back door. As he came to the door, he paused trying to figure out how to get back to reality. He thought back to how he'd come to be in this dream world. He stepped into the backyard and felt a sharp pain in his head.

Harry gripped his head where his scar burned painfully and brought to the front of his mind an image of the wardrobe he'd stepped into where he'd seen his mum. As he waked across the yard he saw something glittering on the on the lawn. Harry changed his path to see what was glittering.

Lying on the ground was a jewel handled dagger. The closer he got, the more dark magic Harry had to push through. He reached down and picked up the dagger and immediately felt the dagger burn into his hand. He tried to let go but the dagger had melded to his hand.

Harry gasped in pain and looked to his right seeing the open door of the wardrobe and the room beyond. He saw that the room in the orphanage was swarming with dementors. Grabbing his wand, Harry shouted the incantation that would rid the room of the dementors but was dismayed to see only silvery wisps of smoke float out of his wand instead of any of his Patronuses.

Harry knew he couldn't stay where he was. If he stayed, he'd never leave. He would sink into this fantasy as he was sure Voldemort had planned. Harry also knew that if he stepped from the wardrobe without a Patronus in place, he might not make it out the door.

Summoning the happiest moment he could think of while his hand continued to be on fire Harry shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM" again and saw a weak Patronus shaped like a Phoenix fly out of his wand. Seizing his chance Harry ran out of the wardrobe.

As he stepped onto the floor of the room, he felt the floor begin to shake. Harry looked around wildly trying to figure out what was happening. Looking around the room he saw pieces of plaster begin falling off the wall and heard a light crash to the ground from out in the hall.

Gathering himself, Harry made a dash out into the hall and toward the stairs. He got as far as the bottom of the stairs before a large beam came crashing down hitting him on the shoulder.

Harry felt and heard a snap. He was pretty sure his left shoulder was broken and quite possibly his left arm. Harry struck his head on the bottom stair and his vision began to swim. He figured he had began to hallucinate when he saw a woman's head with vivid pink hair swimming above his head.

"Merlin's balls, Potter. You seem to find trouble no matter where ya go, huh?" the head said.

Harry grinned up at the head and tried to raise his left arm to try and touch the pink hair. He gasped again as he felt pain burn up from his hand and down from his shoulder. He began to laugh and managed to say, "you…you've pink hair!"

Tonks rolled her eyes at Harry before waving her wand at his left side. Bandages shot out of her wand and bound Harry's left arm to his side effectively immobilizing his injuries. "All right, Harry, I'm going to levitate you out of here then we're going to portkey back to Hogwarts."

Harry laughed hysterically, "Hog..Hogwarts, what a funny name."

As Tonks levitated him up and toward the door, she had to cast a shield charm several times to keep them both from being hit by falling ceiling and walls. Once out of the falling building, Tonks picked up an old can and tapped it with her wand, "portus" she muttered as the can briefly glowed blue.

Looking back to where she'd place Harry, she was somewhat relieved to see that he had passed out, probably due to the pain she knew he must be feeling. Tonks had seen the beam that hit Harry and noticed the angulated bones jutting out at odd angles in his shoulder and left arm. While waiting on the portkey to activate, Tonks noticed his left hand. She saw the dagger Harry had retrieved and finally felt the dark magic surrounding it.

Wide-eyed, Tonks grabbed Harry around the waist and held tight as the portkey took them straight to the hospital wing.

Hearing a loud thump, Madame Pomfrey hurried out of her office and seeing Tonks levitate Harry onto the bed she shook her head and began casting charms to discover the extent of his injuries before she even made it across the room. "Nymphadora, what on earth happened to him?"

Scowling, Tonks said, "He went off on his own and got caught in a crumbling building." Looking at the hospital matron critically she continued, "Poppy, fix his shoulder and arm, but leave his hand for now. I need to fetch Remus and Bill before we try to remove the dagger."

"But…" Madame Pomfrey tried to disagree.

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, would I?" Tonks said placing a hand on Madame Pomfrey's arm. "Besides, I bet Ginny already knows he's back and she'll probably bring Remus and Bill with her any minute."

Before Tonks had finished speaking, Ginny crashed through the doors with the rest of the castle's inhabitants following closely behind.

Tonks moved to Remus and whispered in his ear, "He got it. It seems to be burned to his hand."

Remus' eyes widened briefly before he nodded jerkily. "Alright, Bill and I will work on getting it secured. Go call King and let him know Harry's back."

Ginny stopped short when Madame Pomfrey waved her off. "Just a minute, Miss Weasley, let me get is arm stabilized then you can sit with him." Madame Pomfrey kept waving her wand and Harry's left arm glowed light green as Harry's injuries were projected above him. She clucked as she sat about setting the break in his shoulder. "He'll need to be sedated with a potion," she said turning to Ginny. "His shoulder has some muscle and vein damage and should be allowed to heal instead of being healed."

Ginny nodded and scrambled around to his right side as Madame Pomfrey moved back into her office to get the potion she needed.

Ginny touched Harry forehead. She could see his scar was irritated and felt that it must have been burning him. Ginny couldn't understand why she couldn't feel what Harry was feeling. With being in contact with him, she should have been able to sense him. She continued to stroke his forehead and little by little she could feel their connection regaining its strength.

She gently reached out with her mind feeling for Harry. _Harry, love, Madame Pomfrey will be right back with a potion. You have to drink it. You're injured and need time to heal._

Harry cracked open his eyes to see Ginny leaning over him. He reached up with his right hand and stroked her hair out of her face and whispered, "I saw my mum and dad."

Ginny tipped her head to one side leaning into Harry's hand and reached out again, _Harry, they're dead._

_I know,_ he responded. _That was part of it, part of getting the Horcrux. I saw my parents and Sirius. I touched mum and dad_.

Madame Pomfrey made her way back to Harry and presented the potion, "Harry, this will sedate you a bit. Nothing like before, mind but it will make you sleep a while. You need to let your shoulder heal and Remus and Bill will be back soon to get that dagger."

Harry nodded and reluctantly swallowed the cup of potion. He felt himself drift off to sleep and almost immediately began dreaming. Again he saw his parents, but this time, Harry knew it was only a dream. He dreamt that he was introducing Ginny to his mum and dad.

Gently, Ginny probed Harry's dream to make sure nothing was disturbing him. When Harry felt Ginny in his dream he was able to tell her what had happened.

Meanwhile Bill and Remus were searching for a way to remove the dagger from Harry's hand. They consulted the books they had on dark magic and discussed their options with the Order members in the castle. Once a decision was made, they hurried back to the hospital wing to begin retrieving the dagger.

Once back in the hospital wing, Remus explained to Ginny what their plan was knowing Harry could hear them. "Bill will cast a shield charm to hold any escaping magic. I will cast the charm to estimate the degree to which the dagger has attached its self to Harry. There are several charms we can use to remove the dagger and we have a few potions to try as well. Once the dagger is free, we will be taking it to an unused classroom until we can figure out how to destroy it without harming any of us. We don't want anyone to get any more injured."

Ginny nodded and told Remus and Bill that Harry had heard them and agreed. "He wants to know if it'll hurt. It seems that breaking one's shoulder and arm while having a dark artifact burnt to your hand stings a bit."

Bill grinned at his sister and knew Harry must be feeling a bit better if they were joking. "I don't know, Smidge. Madame Pomfrey will be here with pain potions just in case. We certainly don't _want_ him to hurt."

Ginny nodded, "He understands. He agrees that it's more important to get the dagger away from us. We'll be okay."

After 45 minutes of spell work and several potions the dagger was finally removed from Harry's hand. Both Bill and Remus were sweating and Harry was grimacing in pain as was Ginny. Without realizing it, Harry had grabbed her hand and squeezed with all he had. At one point he had passed out again but they soon realized that if Harry was unconscious, the dagger seemed to reattach itself to Harry's hand so he had to be revived.

Once the dagger was removed, and Remus and Bill got a good look at it, they recognized the dagger as being one that had belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. "Well, now we know what the last Horcrux was. Now we just have to figure out how to destroy it." Looking between Harry and Ginny Remus smiled. He knew they were still communicating silently and that Ginny was comforting Harry. Remus didn't know what he'd gone through to get this Horcurx, but he knew the dark magic attached to the dagger was nothing like he'd experienced despite living most of his life as a 'dark creature'.

Motioning to Bill and the others, Remus led the way out of the hospital wing. "Let's leave them alone for a bit. Harry will need to rest and I'm sure Ginny will need some time to decide what she's going to yell at Harry about first."

Molly nodded, "Of course, Remus. All right, you lot, lets get back to our day. Leave them alone. I'll have your hide if any of you disturb Harry or Ginny today." Mrs. Weasley herded the group down the stair and away from the hospital wing. Seeing Ron and Hermione try to hang back she waved her finger at them, "You two as well. They'll be fine. You can see them latter when Poppy says it's okay. Go off and find something to do. I don't want to see you in the castle until dinner."

Ron nodded at his mum and taking Hermione's hand, drug her outside into the afternoon sunshine, leaving Harry in Ginny's hands.


	37. Chapter 37

Harry woke to seeing red

Harry woke to seeing red. When his brain finally engaged, he realized that Ginny was beside him and her hair had fallen over his face. Taking a deep breath, he breathed in the smell that was uniquely Ginny and knew that, for the moment, he was safe. Opening his eyes again, he noticed that the room was dark except for flickering firelight coming from somewhere to his right. Glancing around he came to the conclusion that he was still in the hospital wing. Trying to wiggle into a more comfortable position, Harry couldn't suppress the gasp of pain when he attempted to move his left arm.

First feeling him stir then hearing him gasp, Ginny lifted her head and looked up at Harry's contorted face. "Just what do you think your doing Potter?" She asked.

Taking a deep breath he forced out, "I guess nothing."

Understanding that he was in severe pain, Ginny lifted her hand and summoned Madame Pomfrey. She answered his unspoken question, "I've orders, Potter to wake her when you surface so she can reexamine you and give you more potion."

Trying again to move, Harry only succeeded in causing himself severe pain but asked through their connection, _"Why? You know I hate those pain potions."_

Ginny just gave him a look and sat up to wait for Madame Pomfrey. But Harry continued to argue, _"I'll be fine, Ginny. I don't want anymore of that stuff. It makes me feel groggy."_

Harry gasped again as he tried to sit up. _"Lay down Potter or I'll knock you down myself. Madame Pomfrey can't heal your shoulder because of all the damage. I'll do better to heal on its own so lie down and take your potion."_

Harry hissed out in pain as he tried to adjust himself into a more comfortable position. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the hospital matron making her way over to him levitating a tray of phials that Harry was afraid were all for him. When she sat the tray down, Harry estimated there were at least a dozen phials. He groaned inwardly knowing that the shape he was in he couldn't fight his way out of having to take all those potions.

Hearing Ginny giggle he realized he had been allowing her full access to his thoughts. She reached out and smoothed a hand down his face, "Don't worry. You don't have to take them all at once. She is going to leave a few doses here so I don't have to wake her in the night to give you more pain potion. Besides until she finishes examining you again, she can not be sure which ones you will have to take. This saves her a trip back to her office."

Harry took a deep breath and looked over to Madame Pomfrey, and said, "Okay…do your worst."

Madame Pomfrey clucked her tongue and began to wave her wand over Harry's left shoulder and arm. After several long moments, Harry was breathing hard and a bead of sweat had formed above his lip. Finally she was finished examining Harry and handed him a gray phial, "Drink up Potter. It's a pain potion. Then I am going to give you a few vitamin potions that will help with cell restructuring and nerve growth." Harry had downed the pain potion without being told twice. Giving him a wiry grin, Madame Pomfrey continued, "I also have some slave to put on your hand. That's a nasty burn and you will have scars from it."

Harry felt the pain potion begin to work as he began to have bizarre thoughts that were disjointed and did not seem to have anything to do with the current situation. However, he could not suppress the shudder of pain and sucked in a deep breath when Madame Pomfrey began to apply the slave to his hand. He cried out in pain when he tried to pull away and to see his hand for himself.

Madame Pomfrey rolled her eyes at him, "I thought you were a bright one Potter. I thought you had figured out that you can't move your arm."

Harry only grunted in response and tried to even his breathing.

Ginny placed a calming hand on his uninjured shoulder and rubbed gently. "Its okay, Harry. She's almost done."

Madame Pomfrey finished placing the slave on his burned hand and with a flick of her wand, bandages shot out of the tip, winding the bandages around his hand. She handed him a familiar looking purple phial, "You know what it is. It's a sleeping draught. It will help the pain potion work better and you will heal faster. If all goes well during the night we might be able to give you a very small dose of Skele-Gro tomorrow."

Harry nodded in understanding but couldn't mutter a sound. He was trying to concentrate on his breathing and the meditation that Tonks had been teaching them. He would try anything to help take the pain away. Harry felt Ginny gently probe his mind and managed to communicate, _"Gin…don't. I'll be okay."_

Ginny smoothed her hands over his brow and into his hair. She gently massaged his temples and cheeks. Finally feeling him begin to relax she probed again, _"Is that better?"_

Harry nodded slightly and felt himself slip into sleep. Before he was completely out he reached out to Ginny, _"Go on to bed, luv."_

"_No, I'll stay here with you. I'll feel better knowing you're not alone."_ Ginny responded.

Hearing and feeling Ginny scoot under the covers with him; Harry finally relaxed and allowed himself to drift off.

Back in their dorm room, Hermione and Ron were sitting at a table working on the time-line of Voldemort's movements. They now knew what all the horcruxes were what with Harry finding Ravenclaw's dagger. That left the snake, the locket, Hufflepuff's cup and Voldemort himself. Ron stretched back in his chair and looked over at Hermione. She was bent over the timeline trying to determine where they should look for the next Horcrux. Ron reached out a hand and gently massaged her neck knowing she was working herself into knots trying to get to the bottom of the location of at least one of the Horcruxes.

Hermione closed her eyes for a moment reveling in Ron's touch. She still couldn't figure out how someone with the emotional range of a tea spoon could find the exact spot where she was the tensest.

Seeing her begin to relax, Ron stood and stepped behind her so he could work with both hands. He gently massage her neck and up into the back of her hair, down her arms and across her collar bones. Hermione leaned back as Ron ran his hands through her hair and massaged her temples. Sensing she was getting drowsy, Ron dropped a kiss on her forehead then pulled her up so by the hand. She wound her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug. "Come on, luv. Lets get you to bed then I'll come back out and put this mess away."

Hermione nodded as Ron gently lead her into her room and helped her get ready for bed. Once she had changed into her pajamas, Ron took her brush and gently brushed the tangles out that had been put there not only by her repeatedly running her hands through them but by his comforting massage. Once her hair had been brushed out, Ron kissed her shoulder and tucked her in. "I'll be in shortly. I'm just going to tidy up and grab a quick shower."

As he turned to look back, he realized Hermione had already fallen asleep. Chuckling to himself, Ron went back out into the common room and began pouring over the timeline Hermione had been working on. He kept thinking to himself, _"Where would he hide one of these things?"_ Ron summoned a butterbeer and ran his finger down the timeline. He tried to find some connection between the time they knew the locket and cup disappeared and where Voldemort was spending time.

Sleep crept up on Ron with out him knowing it and the next thing he knew, he was dreaming.

_He was falling down a dark tunnel. The smell was overwhelmingly powerful. It smelled of rotting flesh and earth. He continued to fall for what seemed forever. Ron then realized he wasn't afraid of his fall. It seemed that he had been here before but he couldn't place where he was. Soon he hit bottom but was still in the dark. He reached for his wand but didn't find it. This made him a little bit nervous but he still was not afraid. Ron stood still for several moments hoping his eyes would adjust. _

_After what seemed like an eternity, Ron's vision slowly came into focus. He could make out shadows and saw a tunnel directly in front of him. There seemed to be a faint light at the end of the tunnel. Ron slowly made his way down the tunnel feeling along the wall to keep himself from tripping on the uneven floor. _

_Underneath his feet, he felt and heard something break and snap as he stepped down the tunnel. The walls felt rough under his fingers and occasionally he could feel his hair brush along the ceiling of the tunnel. The feeling that he had been here before continued to grow. He knew at any moment it would come to him. He would recognize this place and know the location of one of the horcruxes. Suddenly Ron knew where he was because he had been there before. He had seen the Horcrux without realizing what it was at the time. _

"Wha??" Ron muttered as he was shaken awake. His head sprung up and nearly missed hitting Hermione in the chin.

"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione asked. "You were muttering in your sleep. You kept saying 'just a bit further'. What were you dreaming about?"

Ron shook his head then put his hands to his temples hoping to keep hold of the last wisps of dream as they seeped away. As the dream faded further and further from his mind, Ron could only remember that where ever the cup was, he had been there before. He looked up at Hermione, "Nothing, it's not important." Ron didn't want to tell Hermione for fear that she would keep them up the rest of the night trying to dissect a dream he could no longer remember. Ron stood and took Hermione's hand, "Come on luv. I'm ready for bed. Sorry to have worried you."

Hermione didn't look convinced but allowed herself to be pulled along behind Ron. She was tired and probably would have slept through the night had she not rolled over searching for warmth and did not find Ron snuggled up behind her. When they reached her room, Hermione snuggled back into bed while Ron changed and got ready for bed. By the time he made it back in from the bathroom, Hermione was already asleep. Ron kissed the top of her head before climbing into bed hoping he could get back to his dream.

Bill and Remus were finally finished warding the dagger, the trunk they had placed it in and the room they had placed the truck in. They sat on a bench outside the room resting a minute before they went their separate ways. They had set the wards so that it would take two people to open the room and that had taken quite a bit of magical energy. Remus pushed his hands through his hair and turned to Bill, "Have you had any luck finding a way to destroy these things?"

Bill shook his head, "No and I don't have any idea where else to look. I've exhausted all the reference material I have and those I could borrow from the Goblins. I'm not sure where we go from here."

Remus stretched and stood, lending a hand to Bill so they could make their way back to their individual quarters. "Well, when Harry feels a bit better we will regroup and see where everyone is. Maybe we can find a link when we have all the information out on the table."

Bill nodded and made his way back to his wife with Remus turning in the opposite direction towards his quarters near Gryffindor tower.

Early the next morning, Harry began to wake sensing someone beside his bed but knowing instinctively that it was not Ginny. After a brief moment of panic, Harry relaxed enough to realize he sensed no danger.

After allowing himself a good minute to regain his senses, Harry was able to crack an eyelid and he saw a distinguished looking witch sitting at his bedside. As if sensing he was awake, the witch put the book she'd been reading down and smiled slightly at Harry.

Finally getting a good look at the witch, Harry gasped and tried to scramble off the bed. And in trying to do so, put himself in quite a bit of pain. Seeing his reaction the witch frowned slightly, and then realizing why Harry would have such a reaction, she reached a hand out and gently patted Harry's leg through the blankets on the bed. "It's alright Harry. I guess no one ever thought to tell you just how much I look like him."

Harry heard a female voice but the body it was coming out of looked uncannily like Sirius. "But…but…Sirius is dead. I saw it happen myself," Harry muttered.

A brief shadow of pain passed over the witch's face before she spoke again, "Yes, Harry, Sirius is dead. I should properly introduce myself before your Ginny gets here and hexes me." Standing up to her full height, "I am Andromeda Tonks. Sirius was my most favorite cousin."

A look of understanding passed over Harry's face, "I'm so sorry Mrs. Tonks. I never meant for Sirius to …"

Andromeda cut him off, "Don't you dare apologize for him, Harry. He was your parent's best friend and died doing exactly what he wanted and exactly what your parents entrusted him to do. He was protecting you so that you can carry on." When Harry tried to interrupt her, she waved him off with a dismissive hand, "No, Harry I won't hear it. That's not why I'm here anyway. I've come to help you as Hillary has sent me an owl and told me what she saw. And I must say…she was spot on but she didn't come close to describing the vibrancy of the bonds." Andromeda cocked her head to the side and Harry missed the small look of surprise that passed over her face.

Recovering quickly, Andromeda pulled her chair a little closer so that Harry didn't have to strain as hard to see her while lying in bed. Withdrawing her wand from her pocket, she asked Harry if he would mind if she helped maneuver his bed so that he was sitting up slightly.

Harry looked at her surprised, "You can do that?"

Andromeda smiled, "Yes. I found a spell after we had been visiting Ted's aunt in muggle hospital. Ted was very impressed when I found a way to elevate the head of the bed so he could read or watch T.V. in bed."

Harry nodded eagerly and wondered why Madame Pomfrey had never used the spell. It took only a few seconds to get the bed into the best spot for Harry so as to not put too much pressure on his shoulder and arm but that he could also look at whomever he was talking to without straining his neck.

Being so engrossed in the spell Andromeda was casting, Harry was not aware of Ginny's arrival until he heard her laugh from the door. "Now you've gone and done it. You've made his hospital bed so much more comfortable that he'll never want to leave."

Andromeda smiled as Ginny perched herself on the right side of Harry's bed. "You must be Ginny," Andromeda said holding her hand out to Ginny. "As I'm sure you heard, I'm Andromeda Tonks, but please call me Andie. Andromeda is such a mouthful and I believe we will be working together for a while."

Looking between Ginny and Harry, Andromeda addressed Ginny, "So before we get started, Ginny why don't you tell me what it was like growing up with so many brothers? I only had those god-awful sisters of mine."

Harry listened as Ginny described many of the adventures from her childhood. After Ginny had been talking for about ten minutes it finally dawned on him why Andie had asked about Ginny's family. It was to give him time to relax. She was there to help him and Ginny understand the Bonding and Andie had realized that given her similarities to Sirius, Harry would have a hard time relaxing around her.

Several moments later Harry felt himself becoming more comfortable with Andie and before he could say anything about being ready to get to work, Andie wrapped up her conversation with Ginny. "So now…this Bonding between you two…I think the best way for you two to understand the complexity of your bond you need to have a basic understanding of Bonds in general." Andie observed Ginny and Harry for a few long seconds. Before speaking again, "I believe you have a post owl, don't you Harry?"

Before he could nod and say "Hedwig" the vey owl in question soared through an open infirmary window and landed lightly on Harry's right leg. She then proceeded to squawk and clack her beak as if giving Harry a telling off for taking off on his own. Once Hedwig stopped her tirade Harry spoke up, "Yeah I know. It was just something that I had to do." Hedwig gave into another round of squawking and clacking her beak but before she could "hit her stride" as the Weasley's say, Harry interrupted her, "Yes I know. I should have asked for help but I didn't and it's over. I'm back here and you're giving me a head ach. Could you yell at me bit more tomorrow?" With one last loud squawk, Hedwig partly turned her back to Harry and began to observe Andie.

It seemed as if they had come to some type of stand off. Hedwig, staring menacingly and Andie and Andie calmly allowing Hedwig as much time as needed. Finally Hedwig bobbed her head once, took flight and landed on Andie's shoulder.

"Wow. She's never done that with a stranger before." Harry said in aw. Hedwig had almost always been aloof in front of strangers. It would often take weeks for Hedwig to feel comfortable enough to approach someone she was not delivering a letter to. Hagrid was ever the only other person that Hedwig took too immediately.

Harry nodded once, "She's decided she likes you and that you are here to help." Andie looked at Harry questioningly? "Once I sent her off with a letter but at the same time asked her to peck at the recipient until she received a proper response. And a great job she did, too." At hearing Harry's praise, Hedwig puffed out her chest even more.

Turning to look at the beautiful snowy own on her shoulder, Andie addressed Hedwig, "May I touch your feathers?" Hedwig dipped her head low enough so make it easy on Andie to stroke Hedwig about the head. As she took her hand away, Andie told Hedwig, "Thank you," and conjured a full rasher of bacon for Hedwig to feast on. Andie again addressed Hedwig, "We are discussing wizarding bonds today Hedwig. Would you be available to assist us? We are starting with the most simple of bonds…"

Before Andie could utter another word, Hedwig screeched so loudly that everyone save Harry put their hands over their ears. Hedwig launched herself from Andie's shoulder, cuffing her rather hardly on the head and landed on Harry's bed to place herself between Harry and Andie.

Harry started to scold Hedwig, but Andie intervened, "No dear Hedwig I was not implying that you are a simple creature or that your bond with Harry was not a very strong bong. The bond you and Harry share is simple in that takes only one emotion to maintain this bond. Love."

Hedwig turned her head as if to observe Andie from the side of her eye while seeking guidance from Harry. Harry reached out his right hand and gently stroked the feathers on her crown, "I don't believe she is trying to make you out to be simple, you're far from it. Let's just listen to what she has to say. If it still upsets you this much, we'll feed her to Fluffy."

That seemed to mollify Hedwig for the moment and she settled down on the bed between Harry and Andie. "Should I be scared of this Fluffy?" Andie asked.

Harry chuckled slightly, "It's only Hagrid's three-headed dog."

"Only three heads….bloody hell what is that man thinking keeping a dog in school around children."

Harry's smile grew, "Fluffy doesn't live in the school any more. He lives in the forest with Hagrid's half-brother who also happens to be half-giant." As a looks of horror and incredulity passed over Andie's face, Harry felt himself beginning to laugh but couldn't help it. He burst out into and honest-to-goodness belly laugh causing Ginny to begin laughing then eventually even Andie started to laugh.

"Okay you three, we really do need to get some work done today. I have asked to start with the bond you share with Hedwig, and don't get mad at me dear owl. Please listen to all I have to say. The bond between Harry and Hedwig is love and friendship at its most basic, most simplest form. Hedwig cares for and loves Harry without expecting anything in return. Her only reward from the relationship is the knowledge that she is his companion. She is not paid for or expected to care for Harry, she just does." As is agreeing with Andie, Hedwig bobbed her head several times.

Harry grinned at the interaction between his owl and Andie. He did love Hedwig and would readily admit that she was his first friend. Harry worried when he would go a couple of days without seeing Hedwig only to discover several dead mice under his bed as her way of bringing him 'treats'.

Andie spend a couple of hours describing bonds and working with Harry and Ginny to see their bond. Sensing that Harry was tiring, Andie ended their session, "You should rest, Harry. I will be here for a few days before I have to return home. We will work again in the morning so please try not to focus on seeing your bonds. When you first start this process it can be frustrating. I know you'll still try, but trust me. Relax and it will come."

As Andie left the hospital wing they could hear her in the hall, "Nymphadora! I'm so glad I found you. We need to have a little talk."

"MUM!" they heard Tonks shout before the door closed on Andie.

"I think I like her," Ginny commented as she stood up to hand Harry his potions. "She's down-to-earth and who wouldn't have to be what with being Tonk's mum and all."

Harry just nodded his head and gulped down the potions he was handed. He as a bit frustrated that he hadn't been able to see these bonds as quickly as Ginny. In fact he hadn't even had a glimpse but Ginny had insisted she had been able to see some blue radiating from Harry. Harry had been so preoccupied with his brooding, he didn't pay attention to the phials Ginny was handing him and was a bit surprised when he found himself unable to fight off sleep. Before drifting off completely, he heard Ginny whisper, "Sleep well, love."


	38. Chapter 38

Andromeda stood in the shadows just inside the door to the hospital wing watching the four friends. Ron and Hermione sat on chairs with their backs to the door and Ginny was perched on the edge of the bed. The red she saw weaving in and around the four was almost blindingly bright. These four young people had certainly made themselves family. Andromeda was about to interrupt them when she saw Hedwig soar in through an open window near Harry's bed. She soared around the bed before landing on Andromeda's shoulder.

Andromeda was shocked to say the least. She heard Harry chuckle softly before he spoke, "It's okay, Andie. I think she really likes you now. She's always been an exceptionally intelligent owl." Andromeda bowed her head slightly in acknowledgment to Hedwig before she took flight again. Andromeda was about to ask Ron and Hermione to excuse them when she saw the black of hatred begin to creep into the room. Before she could even speak, she saw Harry clutch at his forehead and bow up as if having a seizure. Ginny immediately pulled his hand away and tried to hold him down.

"Come on, you two. Help me!" Ginny shouted at Ron and Hermione. Ron jumped up and held down Harry's legs and Hermione helped Ginny hold Harry's shoulders.

Andromeda stopped mid-stride on her way to help the three hold Harry down. After a few seconds of shock at what she was witnessing, Andromeda was just about to send a Patronus to her daughter when the door to the hospital wing flew open and Tonks all but ran in the door. Just a few steps behind her was Remus. Andromeda turned to her daughter and pointed a shaking finger at Tonks "YOU!" she whispered angrily. Turning to Remus she pointed to him and whispered, "You, watch them but do not interfere unless it becomes a matter of life or death. That phoenix should be here and he'll help more than any of us every could." As if conjured, Fawkes flamed into the room directly above Harry's bed and began to sing loudly as he flew. To their astonishment a second phoenix flamed into the room and began singing counter point to Fawkes while they flew in an intricate pattern, almost like a ballet.

After watching the two phoenixes, Andromeda turned to Tonks and to Tonks' amazement, grabbed her by the ear and began dragging her out of the hospital wing. As soon as they had started down the stairs, Andromeda began ranting, "I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME JUST EXACTLY WHAT I WAS GETTING INTO WHEN I AGREED TO HELP!!" As they hit the next landing, Andromeda let go of Tonks before she started to pace, "I mean, Merlin's saggy left ball, Nymphadora! Even you could see what was going on and your rubbish at reading bonds."

"Mum…" Tonks tried to interject.

"You know what this means, don't you Nymphadora?" Andromeda asked as she stared at her daughter.

"Mum, Harry has to be protected at all costs. He's the only one who can…" Tonks started to explain before she was interrupted by Arthur, Molly and Bill racing up the stairs.

"TONKS!" Bill interrupted, "You know we are not to discuss this!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake. Of course I know Harry is the only one who can take on Voldemort," Andromeda exclaimed. "What I'm talking about is the soul bonding that is taking place right now, the fact that Harry and Ginny are a Fated Couple, and for saint's sake the fact that this is being recorded as we speak in the hall of records!"

Molly gasped and without really thinking about it, Bill conjured a chair for his mum to sit in, "What do you mean, Andromeda?"

"Wait…wait…Fated Couple? That's just a load of rubbish!" Bill exclaimed.

"Merlin's sake, Bill, it's not rubbish," Andromeda said with a roll of her eyes. "It's just not been well recorded and there has never been any kind of study since it has been more than one hundred years since the last known occurrence."

Bill sat heavily onto one of the steps. He had extensive study in ancient bonds as part of his work with Gringotts. He had studied the legend of a Fated Couple but never put much stock into it. There had not been much other than the technical aspect of the bond written down and there were no first hand accountings by a Fated Couple. Bill looked up at his parents and seeing their expressions, he knew that they already knew about Ginny and Harry. He shook his head to clear the fog and stood back up beside his parents. "Alright, what's next, Andromeda?"

Andromeda took a deep breath, conjured some chairs and motioned for the others to sit down. "Well, the next to last bonding is" she looked back up toward the hospital wing doors, "has already happened. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were sitting and talking when Harry began to have what looked like a seizure. But with the inky black thread wrapping itself around the four of them I realized it was an invasion by Voldemort. Ginny held Harry down and yelled for Ron and Hermione to help her. As soon as all three were touching Harry, the invasion was immediately rebuffed but Harry and Ginny began their bonding. Now, Ron and Hermione were caught up in the bonding so I'm not completely sure what all has happened."

Molly gasped, "What do you mean, caught up in the bond?"

Andromeda shook her head, "I'm not sure, Molly. I caught a glimpse of the familial bond strengthening before I dragged Nymphadora out. Remus is up there watching over them and has orders not to disturb them unless it becomes a matter of life."

Molly began to cry gently on Arthur's shoulder. "Oh, no, not Ronny, too…" Molly all but wailed.

Andromeda stretched an arm out and patted Molly on the shoulder, "No Molly, you misunderstand. There is no way that another Fated Couple could exist for this generation. What I mean by the familial bond strengthening is that by helping to hold Harry down, Ron and Hermione expressed unquestioning support of Harry and by extension, Ginny. They may not be actively aware of it, but they have accepted the bond between Harry and Ginny, thus making them all true family. Harry truly sees Hermione as a sister and so does Ginny; this has just made those familial bonds more permanent. And Ron is accepting Harry as a brother, not only through Ginny but in his own right."

Molly sniffed and sat up, "Okay, so where does this leave us?"

Andromeda sat forward with her arms resting in her lap. "Truthfully, I see no other option but to allow Harry and Ginny to finish their bonding. With out it, they will lose their gifts." She looked Molly and Arthur in the eye, "And the sooner the better. If they had completed their bonding, Harry would not still be injured and he will need all energy and stamina when the time comes to face Voldemort."

Bill stiffened beside his parents, "So what you're telling me is that essentially my _baby_ sister was married before I was?" Bill wasn't too sure he liked that idea. Every instinct told him to march up those stairs and finish what had been started when Harry had arrived back from retrieving the Horcurx. He turned to his parents, "You can't let this happen! For Merlin's sake, she's not even of age yet!!" Bill shouted.

Arthur ran a hand over his weary face, "Bill, you know that as soon as this started, she became an adult, they both did."

Before he could continue, Molly interrupted him, "You didn't see her much just after the funeral, Bill. She was slowly dying inside and from what Remus tells us, so was Harry."

For the first time Tonks spoke, "And their training has accelerated faster than we ever expected. Both are more that capable of apparition and Remus tells me that Ginny has made her first Animagi transformation."

Bill couldn't suppress the shock on his face, "Really? Well, go on, what is she?"

Tonks grinned but Molly spoke first with out even trying to hide the pride in her voice, "She's the phoenix, Bill."

"Holy hell," Bill muttered. Tonks could see the pride cross his face, "She's the phoenix _and _she transformed before not only Harry but Hermione?"

Arthur smiled softly, "Yes, son. She's the phoenix and she transformed first. She's smart, our little Smidge. We don't like this any better than you do, Bill but really, where else would she be safer than at Harry's side. If we tried to send her into hiding, she would just get into trouble trying to find out what was going on. I think, in the long run, it's better this way."

They all sat in silence for several long minutes before turning at the sound of footsteps on the stairs behind them, "There you lot are" Remus said. "Andromeda that spell has been over for some time now and they are all starting to wake up. I think it best if you are there because you know they all will have questions, especially Hermione."

Andromeda stood, "On my way Remus. Take my daughter and find her something to eat, she looks a bit peaked."

Tonks rolled her eyes at her mum but took Remus' hand as he came down the stairs. Bill made to get up and follow Andromeda, but she put a hand on his shoulder, "Not just yet Bill. I need to assess what happened, where they are in their bonding. I'll send word when you can come visit." Andromeda turned and started up the stairs but stopped mid stride and turned back addressing all of them, "Just remember, they will have to complete the bonding and while we can not directly tell them why, we should encourage them to be alone. You need to be supportive of their relationship and be vocal about that support."

Quite a distance away from Hogwarts, Severus Snape watched as the Dark Lord raised his wand to torture him again. Snape had been in the cave-like dungeon so long he had lost track of the days and the amount of torture he had endured. Several times he had wished for death just so the pain could end. But he knew the Dark Lord and knew that he would be kept alive as long as he was needed for "entertainment" of the other Death Eaters.

The Dark Lord had told Snape of his plans for this evenings "entertainment." He was going to torture Snape, yet again, and then tap into his connection with the Potter brat and force him to witness Snape's torture. Not only did this humiliate Snape because he was being tortured but that Potter was, more often than not, getting a front seat. The Dark Lord had been torturing Snape for only a few minutes when to his utter amazement, the Dark Lord fell over as if dead. Snape didn't know what outside force had acted upon the Dark Lord, but he was thankful for the few minutes of rest before the other Death Eaters came to investigate.

Snape was startled by a rustling noise that came, not from the doorway, but from a dark corner at the back of the dungeon. The noise got closer and closer before stepping toward where the Dark Lord lay. He saw a portion of the unconscious body become invisible and it finally dawned on him that there was someone under an invisibility cloak. He knew of only one person who had such a coat. "Potter," he growled out, "are you suicidal?"

Snape heard a rough chuckle from the direction of where the Dark Lord lay unconscious. "Don't be stupid, Snape. Even with out you or Albus around we aren't that idiotic to send Potter here. He lent me this when he insisted we get you out."

Before his weary eyes, the disembodied head of "Mad-Eye" Moody appeared. "What are you doing here?" Snape spat.

Moody chuckled again, "Well it seems that Potter holds more store in you than the rest of us. If it were up to me, you'd rot in here, but the boy wants you saved." Moody moved closer to Snape and began to pick the lock on the manacles that had him bound between the stone pillars. At Snape's questioning look, Moody explained, "There are sensors down here and will alert those other maniacs if magic is detected that doesn't belong." After a few more seconds, Snape's hands were loose and he fell to the floor as his legs were unable to hold his weight.

Moody kneeled down beside Snape and offered him a nutrient potion and then a pepper-up potion. "There," Moody said as he hauled Snape up by the arm, "that should do ya until we get you to the safe house." Snape tried to shake off Moody's assistance but only stumbled when Moody let go. "Don't be a prat, Snape. Trust me; this is as distasteful for me as it is for you. If is didn't think so much of Potter…" Moody kept grumbling as he grasped Snape's arm again and drug him to the door. He finally whispered, "We have to get out into the hall before I can apparate us out of here. Rather stupid move on their part but I guess they never expected anyone to come for ya. I'll be making several stops before we get to our final destination, just in case."

Snape just stared at Moody, still a bit creeped out by that magical eye. He took a deep breath and gave a short nod. Moody withdrew his wand and using a complicated pattern got the door opened. They stepped out into the hallway as they heard feet thundering from above and a door open to their right. Moody shouted above the spell fire, "hold on tight!" And in a blink of an eye, they were gone.

After several stops, the number of which dizzied Snape, and gave his a grudging respect for the old Auror, Snape saw they were outside a cottage overlooking a sea cliff. No sooner than he had a moment to get his bearings, the door of the small cottage flew open and out stepped Kingsley Shacklebolt. "Good, you've got him." Kingsley stepped back and held the door open as Moody muscled Snape inside. He was shoved into a kitchen chair and felt magical bonds bind him to the chair.

Snape looked at his new captors and, for the first time, wondered just what they had in store for him. Kingsley clapped Moody on the shoulder, "Every thing go smoothly?"

Moody barked out a laugh, "those idiots had no idea I had been there for two days." Hearing this Snape was shocked. He was in that dungeon twenty-four hours a day and _he_ had no idea the old Auror had been there. "They detected us as soon as I began opening the door but we got out just the same. But how did you lot get Voldemort knocked out?"

Kingsley stared at Moody, "What do you mean, we didn't do anything. I just spoke with Minerva and she said all was finally quiet. Harry had another 'fit' but that seemed to have calmed down and his assistant is back helping him."

"Hmmm. I guess something could have happened then?" Moody suggested. "But I didn't think Harry could use their link that way."

Kingsley sat down, "He can't but what with all that's going on, maybe…"

Snape was only partially aware of what they were saying. For the first time in a long time he was not in mortal danger from the Dark Lord and could let his guard down. He slumped against the bonds holding him to the chair and all but began snoring. This drew the attention of his captors. Mood smirked, "I guess we should let him lie down."

Kingsley chuckled, "Only after a good Scourgify. He's rotten." Kingsley raised his wand and for a brief moment Snape panicked thinking he was back in the dungeon. He strained against the bonds holding briefly before he used up what strength the nutrient potion had left him with. Kingsley spoke softly, "No matter what you may think we are not going to torture you. We are, however, going to hold you here indefinitely. Potter will decide what we do with you. I know you harbor an unnatural hatred for Potter but it's him you've to thank for your rescue. He saw what was going on and demanded that we do something." Kingsley finished his cleaning spell and released the bonds holding Snape as a bowl of soup appeared on the table.

Snape looked at the bowl the back at Kingsley, "You don't really think I would eat something you provided, do you?"

Kingsley shook his head, "Do as you please but it's onion soup that Molly made." Kingsley turned to the counter where he had sat his cup of tea down when he heard Moody apparate into the yard. "As long as you behave, you will not be tied to a chair. The house is warded to only allow a few people in and only those with the password out. Someone will be here with you to get anything you need. The bedroom on the left is yours. The door at the end of the hall is the loo."

Snape snarled, as best he could, "I didn't ask for any of this."

Kingsley sighed, "Be and arse all you want, Snape, but you'd be dead if it weren't for Potter. I suggest you eat some of your soup then go to bed. There is a dreamless sleep potion on the bedside. I'm sure with your amazing _talents_ in potions you will be able to tell that we have not altered it, besides it's one you brewed before you left Hogwarts." Kingsley sat at the bar and ate his soup.

"What makes you think I won't try to kill you in your sleep?" Snape sneered.

Kingsley laughed mirthlessly, "First of all, you don't have a wand and while I know you are somewhat adapt at wandless magic, if you kill whom ever is here with you, no one else will be able to get in. The wards will lock down and you will slowly starve to death. So, it's really your choice, Severus. Behave or die slowly." Kingsley stood and vanished his empty soup bowl before heading toward the room on the right hand side of the hall. Without looking back he spoke over his shoulder, "Eat. You'll feel better."

As soon as the door closed, Snape began to eat eagerly. He didn't want to admit it to the Auror but he was starving and remembered just how good Molly's onion soup tasted. After several quiet minutes of eating, Snape's stomach began to lurch and he immediately stopped eating realizing that it had been so long since he had had real food that if he wasn't careful he would wind up being sick. Silently he went into the bedroom on the left hand side of the hall. He sat heavily onto the bed and stared at the dreamless sleep draught sitting on the bedside table and for once in his life, took someone else's advice and downed the draught in one gulp before laying down to his first horizontal sleep in a very long time.

11


	39. Chapter 39

Andromeda sat quietly in her conjured chair watching over the four teenagers and marveling at the bonds she saw swirling around this newest family. Hermione was, predictably, the first to begin to stir. The bushy haired witch began to sit up and Andromeda rushed to her side to assist her. She conjured a glass of water and held it to Hermione's lips. Hermione drank greedily, "thanks Andie," she croaked as she scooted back on the bed to lean against the headboard.

"Just take it easy child," Andromeda said gently. "That was a draining experience. You will need to rest a while." Hermione nodded as Andromeda gently patted her leg.

"Wha…what happened?" Hermione said quietly as she sat there in amazement. She was having a hard time processing the new feelings that were bombarding her senses. She was feeling emotions that were foreign to her. She was feeling anxiety that she couldn't identify a cause for.

Ron was the next to begin to stir. Andromeda hurried to his side as she told Hermione, "just a moment, child. It won't be long before the others are awake. This will be easier to explain to all of you at once." Andromeda conjured a glass of water for Ron as she helped him sit up.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered after he downed his water. He looked around and saw Hermione on the next bed staring off into space. He tried to leap off his bed but only managed to stumble over to Hermione. He sat heavily on her bed and gathered her close to him. Ron had a profound sense of unease but didn't have time to really analyze where it was coming from before Ginny and Harry began to stir.

Andromeda helped Ginny sit up from where she had fallen across Harry's chest, "take it easy dears. Give yourselves a minute to adjust." She conjured water for Ginny and performed the spell that would elevate the head of Harry's bed.

A few moments after everyone woke up; Hermione began to feel an overwhelming urge to sit closer to Harry and Ginny. She stood up and drug Ron over to the other side of Harry's bed. Seeing Hermione and Ron move closer to Harry's bedside, Andromeda conjured an oversized stuffed chair for them to sit in. Hermione sank into the chair closest to Harry and reached out to place a hand on his shoulder while pulling Ron closer to her other side.

Andromeda watched the four teenagers closely. She had a small smile on her face as she watched them gather strength from one-another. She cleared her throat to get their attention. "I'm going to guess you lot have a few questions," Andromeda said with a genuine smile.

Hermione looked to Andromeda, "Yes we do. What just happened Andie? The last thing I remember was trying to help Ginny hold Harry down." Ron nodded in agreement. Andromeda was somewhat amused by the dynamics. Ginny's sole focus was on Harry and his welfare. She could see Hermione and Ron's concern for Harry but knew, at least in Hermione's case, her first focus was academic. She wanted her questions answered so she could digest what had happened and begin to figure out why and how. Andromeda could easily understand what Remus had been talking about when he called Hermione the brightest witch of the age.

Andromeda looked at Harry, "Could you tell us what happened?"

Harry took a deep breath, "It was Voldemort. He tried to force his way into my mind. But it didn't last as long as usual. All I saw was Snape in the dungeon. Then Voldemort was gone. I think I even heard him scream in pain."

Andromeda nodded thoughtfully, "well, what I saw was the four of you sitting around talking just before a black tendril began to ooze into the room. I have never seen anything so foul and so obviously evil." Andromeda couldn't completely suppress a shudder. Focusing back on the four young adults before her, she continued, "then Ginny shouted for you two to help her. It appeared as if Harry was having some kind of fit. As soon as Ron and Hermione made contact with Harry, a pale silver light surrounded not only the four of you, but a good radius around you. At almost the same time, Fawkes flamed into the room directly above Harry's bed. And even more of a sock, a second unknown Phoenix flamed in."

As if on queue, Fawkes flamed into the room with an almighty joyful cry that brought a feeling of hope and renewal to everyone in the hospital wing, even Madame Pomfrey who was cloistered in her office. Fawkes circled the room twice before landing on Harry's pillow and nuzzling his ear. Then Fawkes dropped one tear onto where Hermione had her hand resting on Harry's shoulder.

Almost at once Harry no longer felt pain in his shoulder or the burn on his hand. As he struggled to sit up, Fawkes lifted off and settled himself on Ginny's shoulder. Hermione began to shout at Harry about doing further harm to himself, thus drawing the attention of Madame Pomfrey, "Mister Potter, just what do you thing you are doing?" Madame Pomfrey screeched. "You are in no condition to be sitting up by yourself!" She shooed Ron and Hermione out of the way as Harry struggled to try to stand. Pointing her want at Harry she ground out through clenched teeth, "YOU. WILL. NOT. GET. UP. FROM. THAT. BED. UNTIL. I. !!"

Harry eased himself back onto the edge of the bed. Having been a 'guest' of Madame Pomfrey's on more than on e occasion, Harry knew better than to try to argue with the hospital matron when she was in this mood. With a satisfied nod, Madame Pomfrey began to use diagnostic spells on Harry's injuries. After several long, silent moments of almost frantic wand waving, Madame Pomfrey stepped back and shook her head. "I just don't understand," she muttered. She looked at Harry and those gathered around him before saying, "I don't understand how, I mean even with Phoenix tears there should still be evidence of the injury, but I can't even see repaired tissue, let along damaged tissue. But there is no evidence of any injury to his left shoulder. I can still see the imprint in his hand from that dagger but and correct me if I'm wrong Potter, I bet you no longer feel pain from that injury."

Harry had a hard time suppressing his grin, "that's right." And to prove his point, Harry rotated his left arm and stretched both arms above his head. "In fact, I feel great!!" Harry exclaimed. "So does this mean I can get out of here," Harry asked hopefully.

Madame Pomfrey looked at him closely for a long moment before turning to Ginny and saying, "I don't see why not, however, I expect him back here first thing in the morning for a check-up." Addressing the group as a whole, "You all are to rest today. This whole ordeal has been hard enough with out any of you dropping from exhaustion. There will be NO training today and only academic training for the next two days." She looked at Ron sharply when she heard him chuckle. "And just what is so funny Mister Weasley?"

Ron tried to hide his smile as he answered, "Nothing really. It's just that Tonks won't bee too happy. I mean we keep losing training time and all…"

He was cut off by Madame Pomfrey, "Then I will speak with Nymphadora my self. I will not tolerate any deviance from my orders!" Madame Pomfrey turned and began to stalk out of the hospital wing. She only made a few angry strides when the door was thrown open to reveal Bill Weasley escorting several goblins.

Narcissa Malfoy could not believe the turn her life had taken. When they had been in school Lucius had been very kind and gentle. Sometimes he would talk big in front of his friends about the superiority of pure blood families but there was never the hatred of half-bloods and muggle-borns that now ruled their lives. Narcissa never really put much stock in it, thinking her sister Bella a bit unbalanced as she had seem to hold those beliefs almost since birth. Then when she started hanging around Rodolphus Lestrange, Narcissa could see the insanity in Bella's eyes. Bella had married Rodolphus the day after their graduation from Hogwarts. And despite her best efforts, Narcissa could not stop her sister's downward spiral into insanity.

Lucius had proposed to Narcissa over the Christmas holiday of their seventh year. They immediately began to plan the wedding. Lucius had asked her father if they could break with the pure-blood tradition of waiting a full twelve months before setting a wedding date. As the tradition stated once twelve months from the proposal date he had passed then the bride and grooms fathers would decide a date in a ritual that was shrouded in secret. The ritual was only handed down from father to son once the son had married and produced a male heir. Lucius had spoken with his father and discussed the fact that Narcissa's father's health was failing. Both Lucius and Narcissa felt it more important that her father be at the wedding than for them to wait for the ritual.

Lucius and his father both spoke with her father during the Easter break. While Narcissa's father was upset at the request, he realized that there was every possibility that he would not live to see Narcissa married. So plans moved forward for their wedding.

While Narcissa's parents were not fanatical about blood purity they still felt it important that their daughters make pure-blood matches. She remembered visiting her mother's family and had vivid memories of her aunt and uncle Black ranting and raving about pure-blood families allowing their children to marry muggle-borns or half-bloods. She was even there when her aunt Walburga blasted her son and Narcissa's cousin, Sirius, off the family tapestry. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were there, as well, and offered to follow Sirius and kill him and his friends. That was Narcissa's first glimpse into the pure-blood mania that was being spread by The Dark Lord. The depth of hatred Bella had displayed against Sirius scared Narcissa. It made her afraid for Sirius but also for her sister Andromeda.

Andromeda had begun dating a muggle-born wizard by the name of Ted Tonks. They were dating in secret, not only because of Aunt Walburga, but also because of Bella's decent into insanity over the purity of blood. So Narcissa was very careful about what she said and how she acted.

Aunt Walburga was a formidable force and was often overbearing, especially when it came to her little sister, Narcissa's mother. Having been raised mostly by Walburga, Narcissa's mum never had the chance to really develop her own views and ideas. So when Aunt Walburga began supporting the blood purity and the actions of The Dark Lord, Narcissa's mum fell right in line. She supported her older sister's decision to blast Sirius off the tapestry and Bella's marriage to that absolute nut Rodolphus Lestrange.

But once Narcissa's father agreed to allow her and Lucius plan the wedding early, her mum seemed to try to focus more on Narcissa and less on what Aunt Walburga was doing. They sat their wedding date as July 7th at her father's insistence because, after all, seven is the most powerfully magical number. Narcissa's father felt that since they were not going to utilize the Father's ritual, that Narcissa and Lucius should at least be married on the seventh day of the seventh month.

As Narcissa and Lucius neared graduation both became more and more excited about starting their life together. They had spent several long conversations talking about what kind of life they wanted. Neither had much interest in the pure-blood fight and since Lucius was not the oldest heir to the Malfoy name, he could get away with not diving head first into the fight. They had made plans to move away from London in hopes of staying firmly out of the fight.

Two weeks after their graduation, Lucius disappeared. Narcissa was frantic with worry. She went owl after owl but each returned with their letters unopened. She even tried to send her personal house-elf, Minkley to Lucius. But when Minkley tried to find or appear at Lucius side, she simply disappeared and reappeared across the room. She became very upset at not being able to carry out her mistress' orders and began to punish herself by running into walls. While Narcissa was irritated with Minkley, she was considerably more concerned with Lucius welfare and stopped Minkley's self-punishment once she felt the house-elf had been punished enough. It was three days before Lucius' grey eagle owl, Emal, arrived at dawn with a rather cryptic message:

_Narcissa,_

_All is going well with the business trip. I believe it will be even more profitable than first estimated. _

_I hope the wedding plans are progressing nicely. And I do hope you are allowing your mother and lovely sister, Bellatrix, to help. Please do not take on too many tasks. That is what the servants are for. _

_Father and I should return within a fortnight. I look forward to a nice dinner upon my return._

_Fondly,_

_ Lucius_

Narcissa was utterly confused by Lucius' letter. She had absolutely no idea what business trip he was referring too. The last time she had actually spoken to Lucius she was expecting him the day he disappeared for lunch. They were to take a trip to Diagon Alley to pick out wedding robes for Lucius and her father to wear. Narcissa took the letter straight to her mother in tears. Seeking comfort and guidance, Narcissa took the letter straight to her mother for her to read. Her mother's lack of response and demeanor let Narcissa know that her mother knew more than she was letting on and despite her threats and tears, her mother never did let on what she knew.

For two weeks, Narcissa tried to focus on wedding plans given that there would be precious little time to finalize details once Lucius returned. They would have no more than four, and most likely three, days before Narcissa and the witches of both families began the Bridal Rite. Narcissa had hoped to avoid this rather ancient and archaic tradition, but Lucius' mother, her Aunt Walburga, and sister Bellatrix all but demanded she go through the Rite. In fact, Narcissa later learned that Lucius' mother had threatened to revoke her blessing if Narcissa did not fulfill the Bridal Rite.

The two weeks Narcissa spent with out Lucius were some of the loneliest she had spent in her young life. Bellatrix was frequently off at some business meeting with Rodolphus. Her mother found any excuse to not be alone with her for more than a few moments. Andromeda's relationship with Ted Tonks had finally come out just a few days after Narcissa's graduation and Aunt Walburga took entirely too much pleasure in blasting Andromeda off the family tapestry. Then she forbade anyone in the family from contacting Andromeda. Aunt Walburga even went so far as to extract a Wizard's Oath to keep the family from contacting Andromeda. Wile this made Narcissa' heart ache, it also kept Bellatrix from seeking Andromeda and Ted out and exacting retribution.

So Narcissa chose to keep to herself with Minkley as her only company rather than spend any more time with her future mother-in-law than was strictly necessary.

The day Lucius was due back finally arrived. Again, Narcissa was woken by Lucius' eagle owl, Emal, at her window at dawn. As soon as she retrieved the letter, Emal took flight and left without giving her the chance to make a reply.

_Narcissa,_

_I will arrive at your home promptly at 7:30. I have made reservations at Morgan Le Fey._

_Lucius_

Narcissa was taken aback, not only by the abruptness of the note, but at the fact that Lucius would make a reservation at Morgan Le Fey. She had been to Morgan Le Fey one time. It was a terribly pretentious restaurant that catered to only those who were pure-blood. The restaurant owner was one of the oldest wizarding families in Great Brittan and claimed to be a descendant of Morgan Le Fey, herself. The door into the restaurant had been charmed so that only pure-bloods could enter into the restaurant.

The night Narcissa had dined there with her family and the Lestrange family; the restaurant door "rejected" a patron. An elderly wizard and his wife were approaching the door to Morgan Le Fey when the doorway its self began to hum and glow an eerie green. Narcissa had overheard the older couple talking excitedly about celebrating their 75th wedding anniversary. The couple never knew what hit them. The sickly green light shot out from the top of the door and struck both dead. Narcissa had been in a state of shock and had turned toward the couple's family, when she heard Rodolphus mutter "half-blood filth."

The comment was enough to bring Narcissa back to herself and remember whose company she was in. With a quick, sympathetic look at the grieving family, Narcissa turned to follow her family into the restaurant. She happened to be behind the elder Lestranges and overheard their disparaging comments about the dead man's mother whose second cousin had a daughter who had married a half-blood. Narcissa wasn't quite sure how this had affected the dead man's blood status, but apparently it was enough to trigger the door. This memory caused Narcissa what had happened to make Lucius decide to take her there.

Now more than fifteen years later, Narcissa was again examining just exactly how she had come to this point in her life. Her marriage was a sham and had been since day one. Narcissa and Lucius did not see much of each other before she was sequestered for the Bridal Rite.

The Bridal Rite was grueling for Narcissa. It had begun with her fasting for twenty-four hours while her mother, Aunt Walburga and sister Bellatrix burned herbs and chanted. Narcissa couldn't have cared less what they were chanting about and did not pay attention to their chants. Had she paid attention, she might have caught onto what was going on before it had become too late.

The next part of the Rite began after Narcissa had seventy-seven minutes of solitude before the blood ritual began. Narcissa endured hours of not only her mother, aunt and sister making tiny cuts all over her body but Lucius' mother and grandmother took part in this portion of the ritual as well. Narcissa knew she was not losing enough blood to harm her, at least until the last blow from each woman. Narcissa needed four douses of blood replenishing potion before any color returned to her already pale features.

Narcissa was finally allowed some time to walk out in the garden. She chose the path that would take her farthest from the main house. As she turned a corner that took her behind a large rock outcropping, she was surprised to see her sister, Andromeda sitting there looking off into the distance. Narcissa was just barley suppress a shriek of delight as she ran toward Andromeda. But before she could hug her sister, Andromeda held up a hand to stop her.

"Don't come any closer, Cissy or they will know you have been around me," Andromeda warned as she struggled to stand. Once she was finally upright, Narcissa could see her dear sister was very pregnant. She so desperately wanted to reach out and hold her sister and touch her bulging stomach that Narcissa could see from a distance of a few feet seemed to have a life of its own.

"Oh Andie, when are you due?" Narcissa asked in wonder.

Andromeda smiled, "Any day now, Cissy. But I don't have much time here. Cissy, are you sure you want to go through with this? You can leave with me now. I know people, good people who will hide you, protect you."

Narcissa was confused by Andromeda's statement, "what do you mean? Why would I need protection? Once Lucius and I are married, we will be leaving London and all this mess behind."

"Cissy, Voldemort is on the rise. My friends have told me Lucius is hip-deep in this insanity. Cissy, they killed his older brother. Lucius is now the Malfoy heir and… Cissy I can only offer assistance right now, before you marry him. It is our understanding that Lucius and father have changed your ceremony. It's no longer marital vows you are exchanging, but a binding ritual."

Narcissa smiled and shook her head, "I know about Lucius' brother. He's not really dead, just in hiding. Apparently he owes some goblins some money and is refusing to pay it. Like and idiot, his father is hiding him. Besides, don't be ridiculous, Andie. Lucius would never agree to something so antiquated."

"Cissy, you don't understand. Regulus is one of them, a Death Eater. He was with Lucius on that business trip…" Andromeda stopped midsentence, hearing a noise over her shoulder. "Cissy, someone is coming. I don't have any more time. Please, I'm begging you, come with me now. I won't be able to come for you again."

Narcissa smiled, "I will be fine, Andie. I'm marrying Lucius and he will protect me."

Andromeda, knowing she would not be able to convince Narcissa, pressed her fingers to her lips then held her hand out toward Narcissa, "I love you, Cissy. Please always remember that." And before Narcissa could reply, Andromeda activated her portkey and was gone.

That was the last time Narcissa spoke with her sister. Several days later a post owl arrived clutching a pink ribbon that was tied around a midnight-black lock of hair. Narcissa knew that Andromeda had delivered a baby girl. That was the last contact she had with Andromeda.

When Narcissa had returned to the manor house for her Bridal Rite feast she did not mention seeing Andromeda. She sat down with her relatives and soon-to-be relatives; however, Narcissa has never been able to remember anything from the time after she took her first few bites of food until she "woke up" at the start of her wedding. The next thing she remembered was standing with her father before the ceremony and an unbearable pain in her left forearm.

Looking back, a small part of her wishes she would have gone with Andromeda that day. All of the warnings her sister gave came true. When the hall doors opened, she saw the room was indeed set up for a ritual and there were several guests dressed in formal black robes, which Narcissa did not recognize. The man at that alter was no the Ministry official she hired but, she later learned, was none other than The Dark Lord himself. Lucius was distant and only acknowledged her when the ritual demanded it.

When it was all over, Narcissa was bound to Lucius and could not leave his property without his expressed permission. She was to submit to him at his whim and was to do everything in her power to conceive an heir. And until such time as she gave birth to a son, her freedoms were limited.

Only after Narcissa and Lucius left the reception was Narcissa allowed to change out of her wedding attire. She finally discovered the source of pain in her left forearm. Sometime during the blank parts of her memory, Narcissa had been branded with the Dark Mark. She knew without looking that Lucius had one as well.

Narcissa only yelled at Lucius once over the ordeal and received a back-hand from him. From then on, she learned to keep her opinions to herself and to patriot Lucius. To this day, Narcissa still wonders what happened to the Lucius she fell in love with. She learned to play the game well and was often sickened at her on actions, but she knew that was what had kept her alive all these years. Now, however, with Draco dead, Narcissa felt she had nothing to lose and made the decision to find someway to contact Andromeda and try to pass on information and plans that she knew regarding The Dark Lord and Death Eaters.

After much consideration on how to go about contacting Andromeda, Narcissa came up with a plan and called for Minkley to help her get ready to go out in her formal attire that would immediately identify Narcissa as Lady Malfoy, Matriarchal leader of the Malfoy family. She knew that this attire would gain her immediate and unquestioned access. She only hoped she could be convincing enough to get the help she so desperately wanted.


	40. Chapter 40

"Mister Weasley! What is the meaning of this? You are in a hospital wing, not a board room!" Madame all but shrieked. She had noticed immediately that the goblins who were not dressed in battle armor as guards were dressed in ceremony attire. While she had not dealt with goblins very often, even she could recognize that there were several important goblins in this entourage.

Having worked with goblins for years, Bill knew better than to try to speak for them unless directed to do so. The goblin acting as general spokes-goblin glanced at Madame Pomfrey, but addressed Harry. With a slight bow he spoke with authority, "Mister Potter, we apologize for the disturbance, however there are rather important matters you need to address regarding your estate. The Minister of Magic has tried to access you personal information. We have held him off for as long as possible but we need decisions from you in order to continue to keep the Minister out of your affairs. We also need to add your ma…"

Facing reprimand for a breech in protocol, Bill interrupted the spokes-goblin, "Grognak, my most humble apologies, but if we may, Madame Tonks and I need to speak with you and the other directors before you continue. There are things" Bill said with a meaningful glance at Harry and Ginny, "that are not yet widely known."

Before Grognak could speak, a small, seemingly insignificant goblin from the middle of the group spoke. "We will speak with Madame Tonks and Mister Weasley." He moved into Madame Pomfrey's office with out looking back, knowing his command would be followed.

Harry started to follow the ancient goblin but was stopped by a goblin he knew from previous visits to Gringotts, Griphook. "Not quite yet, if you please, Mister Potter. It would seem our leader is going to hear what Bill and Madame Tonks have to say. He will hear their concerns in private."

Harry bristled with the tips of his ears turning red, "but it's me and my future they are discussing. I have every right to know what they are saying!" Harry tried to move toward the office door but was stopped by the armed goblin guards.

Griphook chuckled, "and you will know, Mister Potter. Leader Argna has no intention of keeping you in the dark; however, he realizes things will proceed much more smoothly if the questions are answered and fears are laid to rest."

Trying to change the subject, and distract Harry, Hermione asked "who is Leader Argna?"

With a toothy grin, Griphook answered, "Leader Argna is the current leader of the Goblin Nation and head of the oldest goblin family. His ancestors have always ruled our nation and they have considerable influence in the running of Gringotts."

Harry was the only one who didn't seem overly impressed. Sensing his confusion Ginny explained, "Harry, the Leader _never _has direct contact or dealings with wizards. The goblin in charge of Gringotts always acts as a go-between." Turning to look and Ron and Hermione she said, "Something big must have happened for the Leader to want to talk to Harry, let alone _travel _to Harry as opposed to having Harry brought to him." The four friends sat quietly wondering just what was about to happen.

Mean while, inside Madame Pomfrey's office, Argna sat listening to Bill and Andromeda explain about Harry and Ginny's bonding and their progress. After completing their explanation, Argna again interrupted Grognak before he could speak, "While we appreciate your concern, Mister Weasley and Madame Tonks, we knew of their bonding and of their status as a Fated Couple. It is imperative that we have Lady Potter's signature on many documents today before the title falls out of use."

Realizing Bill had already put his job on the line for interrupting Grognak, Andromeda spoke up, "But what about the damage they could suffer if someone interferes…"

"My dear Madame Tonks, there are many aspects of goblin magic wizard kind does not understand. Because the nature of our magic works differently, we can recognize their status in our world without mention of their bond. However, we need to speak with Lord and Lady Potter alone," Leader Argna said forcefully when he saw Bill wanting to argue. More kindly than before, Argna addressed Bill, "I know she is your youngest sibling; however, she is now part of something larger than all of us. The Goblin Nation will pledge our support in Lord Potter's fight and as such they both fall under Goblin protection. I will station one dozen of my finest Leader Guards here to be at Lord and Lady Potter's disposal."

While not happy, Bill was at least mollified. "Should I go tell my parents, then?"

Leader Argna nodded, "but make them understand William, we will begin work with the Potters as soon as we leave this office. There are a few rituals to be done and we can not be disturbed. The room will not open until those rituals are over. However, paperwork may take several hours during which we should only be disturbed in an emergency. We will have Lord Potter select a trustworthy house elf to alert us if any one in our group is needed."

Bill nodded, "I know my mum and when she gets wind of this she will start to worry. And when she worries she cooks. Will you allow that house elf to bring in food and drink?"

Leader Argna said, "It would be an honor, William." Bill left the office and with a half wave toward his sister, he left the hospital wing in search of his parents.

Leader Argna led the goblins out of Madame Pomfrey's office. Seeing them leave the office, Harry was once again on his feet. Argna bowed slightly toward Harry before addressing him, "Mister Potter, if you would care to join us, we have many matters to discuss with you and Ginerva."

Harry glanced at Ginny, "Sure. Here or is there someplace you'd prefer to go?"

Grognak spoke, "Yes, Mister Potter, we have asked the house elves to prepare a chamber for our use." With a loud crack, Dobby appeared near Grognak, "ahh, and here he is now. I trust everything is ready?"

Dobby bounced on the balls of his feet, "Yes Master Grognak, sir. It's alls ready just as yous described. Its just around the corner. Hogwarts has provided alls yous be asking for."

"Thank you, Dobby. If you will lead the way." The goblins and Harry and Ginny followed Dobby out and into the hallway. Before they entered the room Grognak turned to speak to Harry and Ginny, "Now, Mister Potter there are a few rituals to be performed since you are now the only living heir and head of the Black and Potter families. Once we begin we will not be disturbed until the rituals are complete. At that time we can only be disturbed in the event of an emergency. May I suggest appointing Dobby here as a point of contact between us and those that will remain outside this room. He will also be able to bring refreshments as needed. And if at any time you feel you would like to seek outside counsel or advice from, lets say, Misters William or Arthur Weasley or Mister Remus Lupin, Dobby will be able to bring them through the wards."

Taken somewhat aback, Harry nodded in agreement, "Yeah, sure. Dobby is a great idea and of course I trust him."

Dobby was over the moon with excitement, "Is be doing my best Mister Harry Potter, sir. Is you be needing anything before yous is beginning?"

Harry looked at Grognak, "Do you or any of your group need anything now? Maybe some water or tea or I'm sure Dobby could find something stronger."

Grognak politely declined stating they would need a meal once the rituals were over. Harry nodded, "Then if you don't mind, we'd like a bit of toast, some pumpkin juice and a flagon of water."

Dobby bowed and with a loud crack was gone. As the group entered into the chamber, Dobby was already laying out Harry's requests. Harry heard Grognak chuckle after hearing Harry's stomach growl. Sheepishly he said, "Sorry 'bout that. Madame Pomfrey has kept me so full of pain potions that I haven't eaten too much."

Grognak smiled as he directed his staff to their seats and escorted Leader Argna to his chair to the right of the head of the table. He motioned for Harry to stand behind the head chair and for Ginny to take the seat to his left. The group all stood looking at one another until Leader Argna spoke softly, "We are waiting for you and Ginerva to sit before we may sit."

Harry leaned toward Argna, "But you are their leader. Shouldn't you sit first?"

Argna smiled at Harry, having even more proof that Harry was unlike most wizards and genuinely respected others. "No, Harry, we are here to assist you. It is only appropriate you and Ginerva sit first."

Harry nodded and stepped around behind Ginny to help her into her chair before taking his own seat. Harry was a little unnerved by the goblin's actions but Ginny reassured him that they were following ritual tradition. Harry nodded absently as he waited for one of the goblins to speak.

Grognak spoke first, "Now that were are all settled I will let you know these proceedings are being recorded as a matter of record and for the use in any contestations should they arise after completion of the rituals. A copy, in memory form for viewing in a pensive will be provided to you, Harry." At Harry's nod of agreement, Grognak continued, "First we must deal with the Potter estate. With you being the last Potter heir, you will be endowed with that title. Now the title of Lady Potter will be bestowed on Ginerva."

At their surprised expressions, Leader Argna spoke, "Your bond, the one that allows you to feel and speak with each other registers in our world as a legitimate marriage. This bond can only happen in the case of two who are meant to be together. The marriage was recorded at Gringotts the moment you began to form that bond." Grinning at Ginny, Leader Argna said, "So, Lady Potter, it would seem that you were married before your eldest sibling, William."

Ginny just sat there with her mouth hanging open. She had always dreamed of marrying Harry but she pictured a wedding ceremony as well. Never in her wildest dreams did Ginny ever think she would be told by the Leader of the Goblin Nation she had in fact been married for more than a month. Ginny looked at Harry and could see that he did love her, but she could also see his fear. A fear that she could be hurt or killed; a fear that she didn't love him even after all they had been through; and a fear that she would choose to leave him someday. Ginny reached out her hand and softly cupped his cheek. She whispered, "You know none of that is true. You're stuck with me for ever and now I have the title to prove it." She turned back to Leader Argna, "Alright, what do we need to do next?"

Grognak spoke again, "We will need to complete your marriage entry into the Potter Family Genealogy book." As he spoke he waved his hand and a large tome appeared on the desk, opened to the page that listed Harry and Ginny's marriage. Each was somewhat surprised to see the date June 6 as their marriage date. Grognak handed Harry a large eagle feather quill and a pot of blue ink. "Now Harry, you need to sign first, your full name 'Lord Harry James Potter'. Then hand the quill to Ginerva and she will need to sign her full name as 'Lady Ginerva Molly Potter nee Weasley'. Once you both have signed, the book should glow red if it accepts you are who you say you are."

True to his word the book glowed a deep vibrant red for several moments. When the light finally dimmed, Grognak spoke, "Well, it seems you two are most definitely Lord and Lady Potter." He handed a ceremonial dagger to Harry. "You will need to prick Lady Potter's ring finger of her left hand and allow a single drop of blood to drip below her signature. Then Lady Potter will do the same for you. This will allow the book to update as you have children. Their names and birthdates will automatically appear and will save you the trouble of having to make a trip to Gringotts to manually update the book."

Both nodded in agreement before Harry used the dagger to prick Ginny's finger. After he allowed a drop of blood to drip, Harry unconsciously used his hand, without his wand, to heal the cut. Ginny did the same for Harry, with neither realizing they had not used their wands. All the assembled goblins were impressed to se such a high level of magic from ones so young.

Clearing his throat to get Harry and Ginny's attention, Grognak said, "Now we need to deal with your Godfather's estate. As you know you are his primary beneficiary and as he had no biological heir, you are now the head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. You will also need to lay claim to the title of Lord Black unless you prefer to allow the title to fall out of use. But you should know that anyone who can prove linage to the Blacks can use the title."

Harry sat and thought a moment before asking, "Can I accept the title then transfer it so someone else?"

Leader Argna and Grognak conferred briefly in Gobbledegook before Grognak asked, "I assume you have someone in mind?" Harry grinned, "Yes. Nymphadora Tonks. Her mum, Andromeda Tonks was blasted off the Black family tapestry for marrying a muggle-born. I can think of no one better to hold the title of Lady Black. And I have it on good authority that she will be marrying Professor Lupin at some point." Both Argna and Grognak gave a hearty laugh. "I think that is a splendid idea, Lord Potter. You will need to accept the title now and then bestow Miss Tonks and Professor Lupin with those titles once they are marred. This will ensure no one can contest the titles because the head of house transferred the title as, let's say, a wedding gift. There is powerful magic behind title transfers as wedding gifts." Harry grinned widely imaging the look on Professor Lupin's face when he becomes 'Lord Black'. Harry and Ginny nodded vigorously and happily performed the same rituals to accept the titles of Lord and Lady Black as they did to accept Lord and Lady Potter. "Now, Harry, it is required by wizard and goblin law that you view the last will and testament of both your parents and your Godfather. Unless you have strong objections, we will begin with your parents." At Harry's negative shake of his head, Grognak produced a pensive. "Harry you will see the image of your parents at the time they recorded this. As is often done, they recorded their will as if they are speaking directly to you. So if you are ready, we will begin." Harry felt Ginny slip her small hand into his and her comforting presence on the edges of his mind. Even with the advanced warning, it was still a considerable shock to see a moving and talking image of his parents. His mother was the first to speak, "My dearest Harry, how I hoped you would be an old man before you had to deal with all this will business. Oh, yes…yes…This is Lady Lily Potter nee Evans and being of sound mind and body do declare this to be my last will and testament. All previous are to be considered null and void. Now if Sirius hasn't told you about my sister, kick him. She has a trunk you need to retrieve. It has several note books of our theories on what exactly Voldemort has done to become so self-assured of his immortality. Also, there are notes on the wolfsbane that someone should be brewing for Remus. Make sure who ever has taken on that task is up to the demands of this potion. If made wrong, it can go horribly wrong. I have made some improvements to the original formula that will make it taste somewhat better and allow Remus to be more cognizant while he is transformed. Let who ever you trust take credit for these improvements just as long as the wolfsbane is not being supplied to someone like Greyback, so it may be after the war is over before they can publish these change. Now as for my personal belongings, anything truly important is in that trunk that my sister has. Harry, dear, Petunia isn't like us. She abhors magic and only agreed to keep my trunk under duress. You will need to go to her during the day when that lump of a husband isn't home. He is as big of a waste of space as anything I've ever seen." "Now, Lily dear, this isn't the time or place," the image of James spoke for the first time. "Hopefully this will be Harry's only dealing with the Dursleys." "Of course, James. This isn't about them. As I was saying, the things that mattered most to me are in that trunk. Feel free to do with them what you will with the exception of a set of muggle books written by T.S. Elliot. Please give these to Remus. He borrowed them often enough he could probably quote them, but I'd like him to have them anyway. And for Pads, he needs my book of poetry. I compiled a book of my favorites. Hopefully he will put to rest some, or all of those awful pick-up lines." Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the last bit remembering the stories of Sirius as Hogwarts' Playboy. The image of James moved forward to begin his part, "This is Lord James Elliot Potter, the last heir and head of the House of Potter do here by decree this to be my last will and testament. Being of sound mind and body I declare any previous wills to be null and void. I designate Harry James Potter as my sole heir with all the rights and responsibilities that entails. The exact accounting of the Potter holdings can be obtained from our account manager or his designee. That accounting should include all monies readily available in wizarding gold as well as muggle money, investments, properties owned and any family heirlooms or treasures currently stored in the family vaults. It is our wish that in the event of our untimely deaths, if our wands can be recovered, they are to be left with Albus whats-his-name Dumbledore to be given to Harry at such time as he reaches his majority or before as Dumbledore sees necessary. Now, I think that takes care of the legal garbage, so Lily…" There were several seconds of silence while Lily's image left the recording's view and James' image was seen casting a _silencio _at the door. "Alright, now Harry, your mum has a bit more faith in Padfoot and Wormtail than I do…and, well, it was Pads idea anyway…but any way, if your mum and I are killed while we are in hiding, have the Gringotts Branch Manager Grognak take this portion of the will to Amelia Bones. Peter Petigrew was the secret-keeper for Lily and James Potter we went into hiding in August 1981. Sirius Orion Black was a decoy. It should also be known that Petigrew is an illegal animagus who takes the form of a rat. And as if I suspect, Sirius will try to hunt down Petigrew. If Petigrew suddenly disappears under suspicious circumstances, make sure he is really and truly dead before Sirius Black is charged. There is just something that has been off with Petigrew lately and I don't know, it just seems like he has become more rat-like. Okay, now I'm going to let your mum back in. Harry there are just a few things left to tell you. There is quite a bit of responsibility with being Lord Potter. You will occupy the family seat on the Wizengamont. Be careful of who you listen to when seeking advice as to the Wizengamont. Sirius holds a seat but is often a hot-head so it's not always the best idea to follow his lead. If you haven't met any of the many red-heads running around school, it would be a good idea to introduce yourself to Arthur Weasley. He is in the Muggle Artifacts office. Arthur and his wife, Molly, are good people, Harry. You will do well to associate yourself with them. Now this next part is a bone of contention between your mum and me. There are several properties owned by the Potter family and just about every generation has added to our property holdings. Many of them have been held exclusively for family use while others are rented out in wizarding vacation spots. Now these properties are for you to do with what you please but keep in mind they are maintained by house-elves. If you have been living with Padfoot all this time the only house-elf you are likely to know very well is Kreacher. And because of Pad's mum, Kreacher is likely to be…unbalanced. However, I hope you have had the chance to meet several of the Hogwarts elves. Dumbledore has made great strides in elf rights. When he offered to free them, none took him up on it. They all renewed their bond to Hogwarts and the headmaster. Now, Dumbledore insisted they take time off and could wear clothes, if they choose. He also gave them days off and encouraged contact between elf families. When the babies were born, Dumbledore always offered to free them and he never sold them off. A few times, I've heard of Dumbledore 'selling' an elf to a student when the elf and student have become particularly close but it was always with the student making a wizard's oath to not mistreat the elf and to always allow the elf to visit his family. Harry what I'm getting at is there are probably a couple of hundred elves in the employ of the Potters. Several granddads ago, Colin Potter, attempted to free the elves but with each new head of the Potter family the elves have renewed their bond with the Potters all because of how well they are treated. Part of that bond spells out how the elves are to be treated. Harry, elf magic is strong and governed by a different set of magical rules. They can be a very powerful ally. They can also be a powerful enemy if given a chance or reason. So be good to the elves, Harry and they will take very good care of you. Your mum fought with me about just feeing them all. Then she got a visit from the head house elf from Potter Manor. Ohhhh I have never seen Marly so mad; and he had to put up with Padfoot once he moved in. Dad thought Pads might need a lesson on how to treat house elves after leaving his parents house. Boy-o, the stories I could tell, although you should probably get Padfoot to tell you his side some time. So, Harry there are only a few personal things to take care of for me. If he hasn't given it to you yet, Dumbledore is holding a package for you. It was responsible for much of the Marauders success. Please make sure Moony always has a safe place to transform by giving him the Shrieking Shack and the land surrounding it, so have Gringotts change the deed before you approach him. Also if you are able to achieve the animagus transformation, having someone safe to be near always helped Moony in the past. Padfoot gets my dad's wand. He was always fooling with it and it often worked better for him that for dad. Try to find some way to help the Weasley family, Harry. They have a son, Ron, who is a few months older than you and I think Molly is pregnant again and is finally having a girl. They are the salt of the earth, Harry, and regardless of their status have always treated others as equals. Follow their example, Harry. Know that your mum and I love you very much Harry. And more than anything we wish we could be there for you and to help guide you through this. We don't know what about us has caused Voldemort to target us and by extension you. Trust your heart Harry but don't forget to have a life. You can not let Voldemort guide your decisions. If you do, then he has already won." Lily's image poked James' in the ribs, "Just don't make a prat out of yourself. For Merlin's sake be more subtle than your father and Sirius for that fact, and try to use a bit of tact." Lily paused trying to keep composed, "We love you, son and we will be watching over you." As the images faded, the torch light came back up. Harry sat openly crying without regard to who was in the room. He felt Ginny wrap her arms around his waist as she knelt in front of him. 


	41. Chapter 41

Now, Please don't get too excited. This is not an update. My flash drive met with an untimely death a few days ago so I have been reconstructing information. An update should be coming soon. Thank you all for your patience.


End file.
